Pokémon: Nightmare Incarnate
by MalevolentDarkness16
Summary: What if dreams had a special meaning, a premonition of things to come? As the dreams continue to run, so does the enemy. What started out as a nightmare gradually became a reality. Plans set in motion, alliances made, and the entire Pokémon world is flipped upside down, but with new alliances comes more enemies. In this vast world, who possess the skills to stay alive? To fight?
1. Welcome to the World of Pokémon

**This is my first Pokémon fan fiction that I've been planning to do since elementary school and have improved as the series evolved. I may have forgotten some of the stuff here and there, but no big deal. First thing's first; I KNOW Pokémon like the back of my head. I know every Pokémon, not in order or many by description, but know what they are, what they evolve into, and what is strong against what. Reason why I'm saying this is because I don't want anyone bitching about anything I implement or use, because I WILL counter and go off on your ass; don't like what I write, then just shut the hell up and stop reading, no one has time for B.S like that.**

 **Second, there WILL be OC's, but I'm very adamant about none** **OP stuff, so don't blow your stacks. And just because I have OC's does not mean I will not use the canon characters. For instance, Ash WILL BE in the story, but that's all I will say.**

 **Third, for any romantic enthusiasts, I got your back; don't worry. I am big on romance as well. The pairings have been decided for the most part. Though I can't guarantee I will do lemons. If you want me to, I will think about it, but I won't guarantee anything.**

 **Fourth, I know which Pokémon can be good, all can be good and strong Pokémon if trained properly, and already have a FINAL team planned out. The Pokémon the trainers catch will be switched out from time to time, but the final team is already thought out. In other words, the trainer I use will catch more Pokémon, but switch out from time and time and finally, use a team he or she has decided as his final team.**

 **Fifth, Legendaries! People love them, some don't like others compared to some, but that's beside the point. I'm still debating whether or not to include capturing Legendaries but I will decide before things really start rolling.**

 **And sixth, no bitching whatsoever! Like I said at the beginning, if you don't like what I write, get out; don't waste your time, my time, and everyone else's time with petty bullshit. Now if we're on the same page, we can begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon whatsoever e** **xcept for the OC's implemented. If I did, why would I waste my time writing this fanfic?**

* * *

The world of Pokémon, a very vast and diverse place; a world housing over seven hundred different kinds of Pokémon, ranging from the earth, the land, the sea, and even the sky. Some seek power, training to be the strongest while others seek companionship, usually going on long adventures with other Pokémon or even trainers. More seek freedom, staying away from trainers and Pokémon alike, wandering through nature and away from captivity. It doesn't matter, as the road lay stretched out before their eyes. The way the wind blows help guide their spirits until it becomes clear; and in the moment where the door begs to be opened, they grasp the knob, twist it open, and let the barrier disappear, thus allowing the first step to achievement be completed.

There are many regions and islands that house these Pokémon and humans; starting with the mother of all regions¹, Kanto and its Orange Island Archipelago, its sister and serenity region², Johto; thirdly, the warm, multi-environmental, and water abundant region of Hoenn, to the desolate and arid Orre, the all-terrain Sinnoh region, the multi-seasonal Unova region, home to the strangest weather patterns ever seen, and finally, the very vast, beautiful, and festive Kalos region.

It's one thing to travel the many regions and experience the Pokémon world, catching wild Pokémon, training them, and befriending them. However, it's another thing to survive that world, because while Pokémon may seem friendly and sweet, there are some whose aggressiveness and power make them dangerous to catch and even harder to tame. It's tough to survive, but that's what makes the challenge fun.

What's not so fun is the echo of someone breathing vehemently in an obscure rhythm and galloping footsteps smashing into the earth. The scenery of bushes, trees, and grass seemed to go on forever from his perspective, but even more so with the abundant mass of crackling fire burning every which way.

He stopped running and entered a slow walk to regain some stamina while waiting for things to resolve, his sweat covering his tannish-peach skin in a sheeny layer. Various wounds and marks scattered around his form and burned intensely as his heart pounded vigorously against his chest without any signs of calming down.

He dragged a hand through his head of dazzling silver hair, which had black streaks sprinkled endlessly through it. A mini version of a lion's mane would effectively describe the style of hair that rested just at the middle of his neck and covered his ears. The slight headache pounding his cranium emerged from all the running his legs carried him through. And while it wasn't distracting, it felt much better than the pain from his wounds, if the agonizing grunts weren't any indication.

"Tch, not now," he whispered painfully, his body trembling. "This cannot be happening right now."

He rolled on the ground while his wounds dished out their punishment. The burns, which were the main source of agony, were unbearable and turned parts of his tannish-peach skin a dark red.

"Come on Ryūga, it's just a few burns, nothing severe."

Ryūga pushed himself to his knees and eventually his feet. He avoided touching the burning trees, for obvious reasons. During his run, he dodged quite a few that tumbled down towards him. Many times did he see his life flash right before his eyes; it happened so much that he couldn't even begin to guess an approximation. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ryūga brought his mind back to other matters.

"I hope it's gone now."

Cautiously, he turned his body to see the situation, but regret immediately filled his chest when a blast of fire nearly scorched him. The teen immediately ducked down, the flames just missing the top of his head. He quickly resurfaced and took off running again, but more streams of fire rushed past him, furiously trying to burn him like the plethora of trees already suffering the same demise.

The attacks were relentless and Ryūga found it hard to even stay on his feet. His dodging proved little effective, as one blast hit him square on the back. He skipped the stopping part and immediately went to drop and roll. That last attack left the biggest burn on him and burnt off a good portion of his shirt, exposing the said burn painting his skin red. The teen let out a scream of pain. Although, it paled in comparison to the piercing roar resonating through the forest. Ryūga watched the Pokémon run away and witnessed some stand up to the attacker. Either way, it was never a good sight to see.

The forest fire continued to spread, a loud crackling sound entering the ears of the human and any Pokémon in the area. The teen could hear the constant cries of the creatures, their cries of anguish and terror. Those that tried to combat the enemy were too weak and suffered the consequences, direly. Ryūga could only watch in horror as Pokémon after Pokémon were easily defeated one after another; and just when the Pokémon helped him escape again, Ryūga found himself surrounded by a group of individuals who aimed to capture him. He didn't have time to figure out any of them, as they suddenly attacked, forcing the teen on the defensive again. His feet ran as fast they could carry the silver haired teen, but unfortunately, the damages he sustained ended up working in their favor. A strong surge of pain washed over him and forced him to the ground with a loud and agonizing grunt. Those damn wounds and burn marks on his skin were just too overwhelming.

Ryūga raised his head and saw another group of people reaching out to grab him. He closed his eyes and waited for his capture, but it never came. Instead, more screams filled Ryūga's ears, non-Pokémon screams. He could feel the heat increase dramatically, meaning his main enemy was upon him again. The fallen teen tried to pick himself up, emphasis on tried. A foot slammed on his back and pressed him to the ground. A sharp sting pierced through Ryūga's back as sinister and very familiar growl entered his ears.

 _'Oh no, crap!'_ His thoughts screamed. He was completely helpless under the beast's foot, which grinded over the burn mark on his back. Ryūga gritted his teeth as he clinched his fists in rage and mostly pain. Could he really do nothing except take the punishment? He had no sort of weapon to protect himself with, no one to help him, and no Pokémon of his own to fight back with; he was completely defenseless.

The beast continued to grind its foot over Ryūga's burns, but that's all it did. It didn't attack or anything, just kept the teen in place, forcing him to watch everything burn to ashes.

It was then a jet of water smashed into the beast, making it roar in pain as it flew off the captive, who looked on in shock. Some more Pokémon came to his rescue and helped him to safety, but the teen argued though that they should run away too. His protests fell on deaf ears, however, and the Pokémon didn't listen. Some pushed him away, crying out in their native tongue for him to go. Ryūga watched them leave and began backing away to run, his legs moving on their own accord, but the thought immediately left when fire exploded before him. He covered his eyes from the bright light and then released a gasp when the same beast that was keeping him grounded casually strolled through the flames with its menacing red eyes still set on the teen. Each step the beast took forced one step back from its prey. Its familiar growl made Ryūga shiver and run away once more.

Was this all he could do? His feet dashed across the ground as he pondered the situation, his teeth gritting together angrily. Was he so weak that all he could do is run away? An even bigger question remained. Why was the Pokémon attacking the forest in the first place? Was it an act of rage? Pain? Or is it after something? These questions and more swirled through Ryūga's head like a raging typhoon, distracting him from his surroundings. His feet ran too fast for him to keep up and he ended up falling flat on his face. It didn't take long for the enemy Pokémon to emerge within the area and spot the teenage flat on his face. Slowly, the Pokémon approached, smoke coming from the shadow where its mouth is most likely located.

There was no escape for him, no path to freedom. Words remained stuck in his throat while he pondered a way out, but his options weren't good. He couldn't run away again; it would be pointless to do so, as he would be caught in a matter of seconds anyway. Fighting back is absolutely out of the question. For one, he was heavily outnumbered and severely outmatched. Two, he was unable to act in his current condition. And three, one can only take so many burns. Hiding wouldn't work either, as Arceus knows the Pokémon will smell him out and unleash more flames.

His thoughts were so deep that he became oblivious to the appearance of demonic red eyes leering over him, but once he felt heat burn his back, he froze in place. He could feel the presence plain as day and remained silent. Maybe if he pretended to stay dead the thing would leave him alone. Unfortunately, the beast was smarter than he expected and grabbed the back of his torn shirt. He let out a yelp as he was thrown into a pile of charred trees, back first. The breath extracted from his lungs and his body slumped against the trees.

He entered a coughing fit and painfully raised his head to see the same beast approaching him. The only thing that he could make out was the pair of sinister, overwhelming, and demonic red eyes, which leered at the teen. Everything else remained shrouded in shadows, except the thick smog appearing with each breath the beast made. Each growl sent shivers down the teen's back.

The beast took one step and crouched down on all fours, readying an attack. But before the beast struck, a combination of various attacks struck it from the side. The teen shielded his face from the smoke and quickly spotted the Pokémon that attacked, but they were only small ones.

When the smoke cleared, the beast emerged without a single scratch on it. Its eyes went from the teen to the team of Pokémon, who cowered in fear from the intense stare. Some managed to muster the bravado and prepare another strike.

"Wait! Don't do it!" the teen yelled out, but it was too late. The ally Pokémon attacked, combining their long range attacks for greater damage. Fire exploded from what could be the enemy Pokémon's mouth easily overwhelmed the smaller attacks while at the same time, engulfing the small Pokémon in flames. The teen could hear their screams of agony and see their bodies gyrating on the floor. He struggled to his feet and tried to help, even though he knew it was too late, but a powerful force slammed into him, knocking the breath out of him again, and sending him soaring through the bushes. He slid across the ground, his body shutting down from the attack. Consciousness barely remained with him, pain being the only thing filling his head, excruciating pain. It hurt just to twitch a finger.

The teen raised his head and couldn't believe his mysterious golden eyes. A Pokémon he couldn't make out terrorized the place, various groups of people kept showing up and attacked him, but from what the teen could see during his running away attempts is that the two enemies are not cohorts. On the other hand, he was more focused on staying alive and avoiding capture rather than guess the motives and complexities.

Like the frantic screaming Pokémon, he heard the screams of people. Some even called out to him, but he couldn't do anything to save them. He was forced to writhe in pain as the screams of his names plagued his ears.

Before, he tried to help; however, something, the enemy Pokémon in particular, always stopped him. Whenever he got close to his destination, the enemy Pokémon would be there to stop him, force him to retreat, and watch as the bad people invade the place and destroy everything. He was forced to watch his home burn to the ground as his townsfolk run and scream like a bunch of headless chickens. Only the trainers remained to combat the enemy, but it wasn't enough.

He was forced to watch it all burn to the ground right before his very eyes, forced to hear their screams, and forced to burn the memory of the terrified, heartbreaking, and tear producing scream of his little sister. He was forced to watch it all happen before his eyes. And that was just the beginning.

"Hey, there's one more here," a random man's voice stated. The teen let out a gasp and spotted more people making their way towards him. Like the rest, he couldn't make out anything. Most of the damages were caused by them and now they've come to finish the job.

The enemies were about to apprehend him. Ryūga closed his eyes and waited. He waited and waited until a group scream filled his ears. By the time he opened his eyes, the ground shook violently as a giant ball of fire crashed down and blanketed the area in a giant sea of flames. It set everything not already on fire ablaze. The explosion that followed was massive, spreading more fire across the land in a fiery dance of destruction. Even those outside the radius barely survived the aftershock, but for those inside, nothing remained except a giant crater, not even their ashes.

* * *

Gasp!

 **Thud!**

His eyes shot open, but clamped shut when bright light blinded them. He shielded his face and rubbed the blindness away with his free hand before shifting around. However, he found the surface hard and uncomfortable, his back starting to ache.

Golden eyes stared at the high ceiling, their user's chest rising and falling heavily in rhythm with the heavy breathes rushing out of his mouth. The speed of his heart raced swiftly, the intense vision still in full effect. A million thoughts swarmed around in his head along with brief glimpses of what transpired merely moments ago.

He felt a mild headache forming. Speaking of his head, he turned it and noticed the carpeted floor cradling him while his legs rested on the more comfortable bed. His eyes traced the ceiling once more, the memories of his dream still fresh in his mind.

Ryūga sat on his bed in deep thought, questioning the contents of that dream.

 _'That was too realistic to be a dream.'_ He covered his face and shook his head, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. It felt too real to be considered a dream.

He was so fixated on the dream that he didn't notice the Pokémon entering his room. It was a composite quadruped creature that shared the physical traits of aquatic and land animals with three small toes on each foot. Its body was light blue with dark blue ridges around its head and down its back. White ruffs appeared around the quadruped's neck and three fins made of cream-colored webbing around its head. A long tailfin touched the guy thinking of his dream, but it didn't catch his attention.

"Por?" the Vaporeon tilted its head at the silence.

Then, there was a cute little girl who entered the room after the Pokémon. She had shiny black hair with two pigtails that touched her shoulder. Dressed in a yellow sundress, a light skirt flowing above her knees, the little girl saw Ryūga sitting distractedly on his bed and copied the Pokémon's motion of tilting her head.

"Big brother?" she spoke up. A sharp gasped suddenly filled the air, causing the little girl and Pokémon to jump a couple feet in the air. The silver haired teen lifted his head and stared at the little girl and Pokémon, his mysterious golden eyes quivering at the sight.

"Maya?" he asked back. Upon mentioning her name, Maya approached her proclaimed big brother, but a loud 'eep' escaped her mouth when said big brother wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Maya, you're okay! You're really okay!"

He lifted the little girl off the ground and continued to hug her, spinning her around excitedly.

"Ryūga… can't… breathe," Maya barely managed to say, her skin turning blue. The older brother quickly loosened his hold and gently set his sister down, who leaned against him to catch her breath.

"Ooh, sorry about that Maya," Ryūga apologized and enveloped his sister in a gentler hug. The water-type Pokémon watched the siblings in amusement. It stood on its hind legs and pressed its paws against Ryūga's thigh.

"Poreon," it cried to get the older sibling's attention.

"I didn't forget about you. Good morning Aquarius," Ryūga scratched the Eeveelution's ears, earning a soft purr. He looked back towards Maya. "Sorry about that Maya. I saw some things that I would rather forget. What's going on?"

He wanted to change the subject quick.

"Mom sent us to wake you up. I was about to have Aquarius soak you, but you had this look on your face," Maya saw her brother's expression change. The way he hugged her a few minutes ago, while still surprising, was a lot different than how they usually hug. Normally, it's a simple and loving hug, a little teasing here and there, but this one was more… terrified? Maya never had a hug like that from her brother; and she loves hugs, a lot.

"Sorry about that; I just had a bad dream. Don't worry about it though," Ryūga's smile betrayed the look in his eyes. Years of sibling bonding has taught Maya that there was definitely something to worry about. Her brother's smile was forced, not genuine; and the look in his eyes wasn't normal as well. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn Ryūga's eyes were glowing a little, just a tiny bit.

She was about to comment, until she found herself pushed out of the room by her brother, who ignored her screams of protest. "I need to shower so go tell mom I will meet her downstairs when I'm finished."

"Wait a minute," Maya turned around, but only saw the wood of the door. The little girl puffed her cheeks out. "Ooh that big brother of mine."

Ryūga placed his back against the door and lowered his head. He knew it was just a nightmare, and a wicked, terrifying nightmare it was. Brief flashes of what happened plagued his mind, from the burning forests, to the screaming cries of the Pokémon and people, and the demonic red eyes of the beast Pokémon. Ryūga trembled as a lump clogged up his throat as the reminders of the pain, his burns, and his helplessness swam around in his thoughts. Never has he experienced such pain before, nor has he felt so helpless in his life. Watching everything unfold right before his very eyes without being able to help a single soul struck the tarnish-peach skinned teen vehemently.

He didn't want his sister to find out though, but it may be too late for that. His little sister, Maya, knew how to read him and he as well with her. The two siblings were inseparable really, being able to figure out when the other is behaving differently, but unlike Ryūga, Maya tends to pry into the matter until she knows what's wrong exactly.

She was the reason he felt so helpless. It was her screams of terror, her repetitive cry of his name for help, and that inability to actually find and save her that made Ryūga feel the most helpless. He couldn't find his parents, which only added on to the helplessness, but his sister was the family's princess with their mom being the obvious queen. Said queen couldn't be located, along with the king, so that left the princess that needed protecting, but her brother was unable to do so.

Vaporeon watched Ryūga tremble and frowned. She, the Vaporeon is female, took in a deep breath. Upon the exhale, she fired a stream of water at the teen's face, forcing him out of his stupor. His body was drenched and his damp hair covered his eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked and combed his hair back to reveal his golden eyes. Vaporeon brushed against Ryūga's leg while speaking to him. The teen couldn't really understand what the water-type was saying, but from experience, he knows Vaporeon's gestures and can piece together an accurate translation.

The silver and black streak haired teen listened to the Pokémon's words, or she'll blast him for interrupting. After she was done talking, Vaporeon beckoned Ryūga to kneel down and then licked his cheek. She then hopped on Ryūga's bed, where she stood on her hind legs and locked eyes with the teen.

"Vaporeon!" she cried. A now smiling and still drenched Ryūga chuckled amusedly, shaking his head while petting the water Eeveelution gently.

"Love you too Aquarius," he approached the window and lifted the bottom pane, allowing a cool breeze to enter the room. He stuck his head out, probably shouldn't have considering how drenched he was. His eyes peered at the small hustle and bustle of the townsfolk while a big ball of fire continued to rise and a blue sky hovering above them. Ryūga took in a deep breath, taking in the wonderful scent of the outside world.

The peaceful and quiet town of New Bark, the Town where Winds of a New Beginning Blow, is located in the southeastern section of the Johto region. As mentioned before, it's a quiet and peaceful town with gentle winds constantly blowing. The town is powered by a plethora of windmills scatter about. Add in the constant wind and New Bark is rarely, if not ever, without power; but on the off chance of that happening, there are generators that really come in handy. Compared to other cities and towns, New Bark is one of the smallest in Johto, but it's one of the most important. There were medium to large sized houses and multiple stores around, but the biggest and most prominent place of New Bark is the lab of the regional professor, Prof. Elm. His place was essentially a mansion compared to everyone else's house, but with the amount of research and Pokémon that pass by here and there, it's easy to determine why the professor needs a lot of space.

Ryūga stared out his window and watched the townsfolk enjoy themselves. The nightmare he had couldn't keep the smile from tugging at his lips. These might be the same individuals that were captured by that mysterious group, but here they are now, laughing and smiling as they went about their day. Some of the kids spotted him and waved happily to the teen, who waved back. The children's greetings alerted the adults, who all greeted him as well. Ryūga's smile grew wider as he observed the joyful atmosphere of his hometown. That is until he let out a sneeze and had to retreat back inside.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best course of action?" Prof. Elm questioned. The lab coat wearing professor turned towards a man with silver hair, just like someone else mentioned before, but his hair didn't have black streaks in them. While it did fall back like a lion's mane, it was definitely a lot neater than the aforementioned Ryūga's hair. Also unlike Ryūga's, this man had silver eyes and gave off a more serious and powerful aura. He folded his arms and nodded back to the professor's previous question. He wore a light blue collared shirt over a plain white one and brown trousers with a black leather belt carrying two small pokéballs.

"This will test him to see if he's truly ready for the Pokémon world," he responded. Professor Elm scratched his light brown hair.

"Well, I have no doubt in my mind that he's ready, but still, I think your plan is a little too zealous."

The man shrugged his shoulders, his not too muscular arms tightening against the plain white shirt over his torso. What's wrong with seeing if someone is ready for the world? That's what parents do. They raise their kids as best they can and make sure they are ready for the real world when they come of age. If they aren't ready, it's going to be a long journey.

"This is Ryūga we're talking about here though," his response earned a chuckle from the professor.

"When I hear Ryūga, I usually envision him scarfing down food, not being flamboyant."

The man raised an eyebrow at the professor.

"Have you seen the entrances he makes at parties?"

"Yeah, my wife won't stop going on about them," Elm waved the question off. "Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Are you really sure about this Hayate?"

"It will be much more rewarding when he earns it instead of giving it to him," the man nodded. "Yes, my son has proven he's more than capable, but I've never been one for the easy route and neither has he."

The professor let out a sigh; he wasn't going to get through to the man, he can blatantly see that now. But he can't necessarily argue against Hayate's reasoning. For as long as Elm has known Hayate, the man has never done things the easy way. And his son Ryūga is mainly the same way.

"Alright Hayate; I'll phone Ryder and get everything set up, but do you really have to use Orso against him?"

"He'll be fine," Hayate waved his hand. "I assure you. Ryūga will return without too many scratches; the least he'll receive is a broken arm, maybe."

Prof. Elm sweat dropped. "Your wife is going to kill you."

"Not if she doesn't find out," Hayate turned his focus on the three pokéballs sitting behind the glass container. "I have my ways of keeping things from her."

"Yeah she's definitely going to kill you. Never mess with an Ursaring's cub," Elm warned him, sweat dropping down his face at the image of what Hayate's wife would do to him and Hayate for orchestrating this plan.

"You say that like she's scary or something," Hayate shook his head with a sigh.

"She is!" Elm screamed and shuddered in fright.

"Please, my wife is like a beautiful Gardevoir," Hayate smirked at the professor's fright. "Don't forget that I've been married to her for years and never once did I consider her scary. If anything, what you consider about her scary, I find it sexy."

"You're crazy," the professor retorted.

"We all are to an extent," Hayate faced the man again. "And you're overreacting; Leyna is reasonable and fair. She's just looking out for her boys."

The father smiled again and crossed his arms under his chest. "And about that cub thing; don't mess with the man who took down the mother AND father WITH the cub. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"For my sake, I sure hope so. Leyna will have my head if she finds out I helped orchestrate this scheme of yours," Elm sighted with another shudder.

"You worry too much; she agreed to let us test Ryūga in the first place," Hayate tilted his head to the side.

"However," Elm egged the man to finish his thought.

"She doesn't know of _my_ plans. So if anything does happen, I will take full responsibility. The worst she can do is have me sleep on the couch or attack me, and even then that's still not a punishment because she won't sleep without me there to cling to and I know how to dodge."

"That still doesn't make me feel better. Leyna is going to kill us if anything bad happens to her son," the professor pointed out again. A mother always protect their young ones, and Leyna is no exception. Thinking about it now made the Johto professor completely afraid. Whatever Hayate did during his lifetime, Elm needs to learn it as well so he can face Leyna without fear.

"Listen; I have a reason for everything I do, unless I'm bored and just wanted something to entertain me. As such, I have a perfectly good reason for wanting Ryūga to go through with this. The boy is capable, yes; however, we won't know for sure until he's placed in certain scenarios. I have every bit of faith that he will succeed, but I want to see with my own eyes how far my son has come."

Hayate left the professor speechless. The father wasn't as strict as his wife when it came to their children; he knows how to let them go as appose to his lover.

"I'll let you know when I'm leaving to get in place, just have the objects ready," he bid farewell for now. Prof. Elm shook his head and removed his glasses, wiping the sweat off his face. He was still skeptical about this plan of Hayate's, mainly for the sake of his life. But, nothing he present will change the man's mind.

"Hayate is so dead."

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise grabbed the professor's attention and nearly made him drop his glasses. The Johto professor turned towards some of his monitors and smiled nervously. His colleague responded to the message he sent earlier. Now everything is ready to go.

"Well, nothing left to do but hope…and hide if things go south."

* * *

Millions of droplets pelted his tannish-peach skin in rapid succession as he stood with his head raised and eyes closed thoughtfully. His silver hair was damped to the core. Steam filled the room in a small cloud and the very trademark melody of water hitting the floor rang through the air, but it didn't distract Ryūga from his thoughts. No, his thoughts were too deep to be shattered so easily. He thought deeper. Even deeper, until he could see them in the depths of his subconscious. His eyes popped open along with a small gasp rushing out his mouth. He saw them again, those frightening eyes.

Ryūga let out a sigh and lowered his head, letting the hot water wash away the suds lathered over his progressively clean body. Ever since he woke up from that nightmare, he couldn't rid his mind of the residue that seemed to be permanently burned in his mind. He avoided thinking too hard, or he'll see them, the trademark symbol he picked out for the beast. It was always there, taunting him, growling at him, but he didn't know why it was there.

Ryūga shut off the water but couldn't shake the thoughts lingering in his head. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, there was a powerful force ready to remind him. He couldn't shake it; he couldn't shake anything related to that nightmare. Seeing his little sister and fellow town members only distracted him from the visages, but after he looked away, everything started coming back to him.

"Don't let it get to you Ryūga, it's just a nightmare," the silver-haired teen dried himself and put on some clothes. He walked out with some black dress pants but left his torso completely exposed. "Give it some time and it will go away."

He sighed. "I hope so anyway."

He stepped into the hallway while stretching his muscles, but he precipitously froze. His head tilted upward, his nose going to work on sniffing out the scene. He could smell them, a smorgasbord of delectable and mouthwatering aromas filling his nostrils. Involuntarily, he began walking towards the source of the scent, which was downstairs, where Maya met him again.

"There you are," she placed her hands on her dainty hips. "Mom said."

She never finished her sentence, as Ryūga slung his little sister over his shoulder, causing a loud 'eep' to echo through the house; the older sibling continued to walk downstairs with his sister threatening him to put her down, but to no avail.

"Hush little one," Ryūga suddenly spoke. "We must partake in the bountiful feast our mother hath prepared."

"What?" Maya didn't understand a word he said.

"Thou belly shall be quenched upon consuming that which mother hath provided. Thy hunger flaring nostrils will rue the day thou commit such acts," Ryūga continued. "But do not fret, for our mother hath prepared a means to mollify such beastly apprehensions."

"I don't understand what you're saying, just put me down!" Maya demanded, getting angrier with her brother.

When they finally arrived downstairs, Ryūga set Maya down and gasped in shock at the beautiful scene before him. A beautiful array of food was laid out on the circular table, from eggs, pancakes, to the food blessed down from the Gods, bacon. Ryūga felt tears threatening to come out as he stared in awe, shock, and hunger at the gorgeous display of culinary expertise currently inviting him over to take part of their morning meal, wafting their incredible scene full blast into his nostrils.

"No words," Ryūga whispered. "No words can describe this cornucopia of greatness my eyes are witnessing."

"I don't get why you love food so much," Maya shook her head and approached the table. "Mom! I got him downstairs; after he kidnapped me that is."

Ryūga rubbed his hands together mischievously and slyly made his way to the buffet. He eyed the food, thinking of the mass variety of helpings he can have, but when his sights set on the food of the Gods, he chose his first target.

Maya watched with her head tilted on her hand as her brother reached for the bacon. She mentally counted up and smiled wide when a fast shadow zoomed into the room and a white twinkle sparkled before something slammed down.

 **SMACK!**

"OWWWW!" Ryūga screamed in pain and held his now aching hand. Maya on the other hand, nearly fell out of the chair laughing so hard. She held her gut and pointed at the attacker, whose scary sweet smile made Ryūga flinch after realizing who just hit him.

"Ryūga sweetie, what did I tell you about sneaking food away?" The attacker questioned with a closed eye smile. Ryūga started sweating bullets as he laughed nervously and walked away, his red hand being rubbed by the other.

"Uhh, yeah about that," he shrunk under the woman tapping the wooden spoon against her palm. "You said don't do it."

"And what were you about to do?" The woman took a step forward, making Ryūga take a step back.

"Uhh, I was just admiring your culinary skills mom, honest," Ryūga laughed nervously again. "As always, the food you prepare is simply beautiful."

His mom let out a giggle, but it wasn't a good one. Ryūga and Maya's mom stood at Ryūga's chest. She had soft, creamy skin, possessed short but beautiful black hair that cascaded down to the side of her face, and a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes one has ever seen with some very fluttery eyelashes and glasses with blue rims. She wore a small white vest with gold linings over a sleeveless top with blue linings around it, white detached sleeves that went up to her shoulders, black skirt with a split on the left side, and a pair of long, short-heeled boots.

"Why thank you Ryūga; I really do like it when people compliment my food. However, I don't take too kindly to pillagers," her voice was laced with venom, and yet, that scary sweet smile never deteriorated; it only grew wider the closer she approached Ryūga. "Now then, how are we going to reach a conclusion here?"

Maya laughed more when she saw her brother get on his hands and knees, his head bowed respectfully at his mother.

"I'll help you in the kitchen and promise to take you shopping next time," he offered. His mom gave a fake happy gasp.

"Really? Oh you're so sweet Ryūga; I knew my parenting turned you into a gentleman. You are forgiven, now come give your mother a hug," she held her arms out and crushed Ryūga in a bone breaking hug. Maya's sides began to hurt from the excess laughter she released.

"Ummm, Leyna?" Hayate walked in to see the scene. His brow raised slightly. "Why is our daughter dying of laughter and our son dying of your killer hug?"

Leyna released her son, who dropped to the floor and gasped for sweer air. Maya hopped out of the chair and ran to her father.

"Daddy!" She tackled Hayate's legs and explained her crazy morning with Ryūga while he carried her in his arms. Leyna simply stepped over her son.

"I keep telling him to stop pillaging the food I cook," her gaze never left Ryūga until she went to peck her husband on the lips. "I had to use the wooden spoon."

Hayate face palmed himself.

"Hand or head?"

"Hand, should've gone for the head but I didn't," Leyna giggled and spied on her son trying to sneak to the table.

"Dad," he called out. "Great thing you're here; I need you to."

"Did you know that ten pounds of torque can rip off a human ear?" Hayate interrupted to tell his wife, loudly.

"Oh really? I may have to resort to that," she held her hand close to her mouth and giggled again, raising the wooden spoon that inflicted pain on Ryūga's hand minutes ago. The silver-haired teen paled at the waving spoon and quickly took his seat at the table.

"I'll be good," he promised. His parents and sister shared a laugh before Hayate kissed his wife's cheek.

"The plan is set so I'm going to eat first before heading out," he set Maya down and whispered to his wife.

"Are you sure he won't get hurt?" Leyna gave him a 'he had better not get hurt' look.

"I can't promise that," Hayate shook his head. Leyna crossed her arms and waved the wooden spoon in his face. "I still can't promise that, but I can promise that he'll come back without a sprain or broken bone."

Leyna's glare didn't waver but she accepted those terms at least.

"Maybe," Hayate whispered to himself. The man bent down and petted the Vaporeon standing at his feet.

"Will you come with me Aquarius? We have a little inauguration to plan."

"Va," the water-type Eeveelution nodded. Hayate smirked and joined his family for breakfast, but more importantly, to see his son wolf down, with yet still nice table manners, his food. By still nice manners, Ryūga did wolf down his food, but the way he did it was still cleanly in a way. Food wasn't thrown everywhere like a projectile and he ate without the disgusting smacking of his lips.

"You know I'm still questioning who he gets it from," Leyna leaned towards her husband.

"It's not my side I can tell you that," Hayate shook his head, wondering the same thing.

"It's not mine either."

"Maybe he just has too many stomachs," Maya suggested.

"Nine to be exact," Ryūga wiped his mouth with a napkin and continued scarfing down the food.

"And yet you're not as big as a Snorlax," his father commented, earning a laugh from his wife and daughter.

"I love to eat, so sue me," Ryūga complained. How can anyone not like to eat? It's what humans and Pokémon do every day.

"I would, but I don't think this is a case that needs to be handled in court," Leyna commented.

"Well look at it this way; no food is wasted," Ryūga told them with a wide smile.

"That's because it all goes down into your belly," Maya pointed out as she poked her big brother's belly. "Seriously, how are you not big?"

"Exercise," Ryūga held in a burp. "I don't just sit around all day and do nothing you know."

"Now that I can agree with," Hayate chuckled.

"Well if you're so full, I wonder if you have room for desert," Leyna walked into the kitchen. Ryūga shot up from his chair.

"Desert?"

"Yes, I made something extra. Hayate sweetie, do you mind helping me?" the man followed his wife into the kitchen. Ryūga on the other hand, was pondering a million guesses as to what his mother has made. "However, I'm warning you now that this WILL be eaten LATER, not now."

The silver-haired teen slumped in his chair while Maya laughed and patted her brother on the back. His hopes were crushed in that single instant. Soon, his parents returned with the desert being carried by Hayate, which was a birthday cake with 'Happy 16th Birthday Ryūga' written in frosting. It took everything in Ryūga's arsenal not to snatch the cake away and run off with it, but he contained his desires.

"Happy Birthday son," his parents congratulated.

"Happy Birthday big brother," Maya hugged him. Ryūga returned his sister's hug and smiled wide.

"Thank you guys."

"My baby boy turns sixteen today," Leyna hugged her son again, crushing him completely. "I'm so proud."

"Mom…can't…breathe," the birthday boy gasped.

"Honey, he can't enjoy his birthday if he dies," Hayate broke up the death hug. While the birthday boy was busying being revived, the parents had one last final discussion on this plan of Hayate's.

"I'm getting more hugs later," she smiled at him and traced her finger on his chest. "And remember; I don't mind bruises, but he had better not break any bones. Clear?"

"Crystal," the parents shared a quick loving kiss. "Ryūga will be just fine; I promise."

"He better," Leyna pecked her husband's cheek.

"I'll see you later Ryūga, Maya; I have something I need to take care of," their father gave his wife one last hug.

"Bye daddy," Hayate received a hug from his daughter and tiny peck on the cheek.

"Have fun," Ryūga bumped fists with his father after filling his lungs with air.

"I always do," he pecked his wife's cheek and waved bye to his family. Aquarius the Vaporeon followed behind with a farewell cry.

"What is he going to do?" Ryūga spoke up. His mom just shrugged her soldiers. She knew of the plan, adamantly voiced her opinion about certain things, but managed to convince her husband to abide her condition without ruining the integrity of the plan. What she didn't know is how Hayate is really going to test their son, but she will find out.

"All I know is the professor sent him to retrieve something; he doesn't know either, but you know him. He won't say no to a challenge," she responded to Ryūga's question. "Speaking of the professor, he wants to see you Ryūga about today. I told him you'd see him after eating, which made him sigh at how long that will take."

"Why can't people leave me alone about my love for food," Ryūga shook his head.

"Because they've never seen anyone eat as much you big brother," Maya commented with a giggle.

"No Maya, they've never seen anyone who can out eat him," Leyna joined the teasing. Ryūga sighed and retreated upstairs. "Don't forget to put on a shirt and grab your pokégear!"

"Why hide what I'm not embarrassed to show?" she heard her son laugh back. "The ladies love it."

"Just do it!"

"What isn't he afraid to show?" Maya inquired.

"It's a boy thing; don't worry about it. Come help me clean the dishes okay?" her mother shook her head at her son's antics. Maya hopped out of the chair and assisted her mother, who rested a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Also Maya, by tonight, if you see your father sleeping on the couch, or me swinging my spoon at him, try not to question anything. Just know that he made mommy very angry."

Maya stared back in confusion, blinking twice. She never heard of that happening before, not in her seven year lived life. Usually, her parents are flirty with one another, something that never ceases to make Maya go aww, probably a female thing, and they've never made the other person angry. So something big must happen for her mother to make Hayate sleep on the couch or try to beat him up. If only she knew, but she didn't. The little girl nodded back to her mother and helped her in the kitchen.

Ryūga, per his mother's instructions, donned a light gray shirt over his once naked torso and made his way back downstairs. He still questioned what task his father could be completing for the professor and what the regional man wished to discuss with him. The teen simply chalked it off as a birthday related thing, maybe a gift.

He entered the kitchen, where he kissed his mother's cheek goodbye and ruffled Maya's hair, which earned him an angry pout. He announced his departure and took his first steps outside.

Walking through his hometown, the birthday boy smiled at the activity; he could see the neighbors waving and wishing him a Happy Birthday, even some of the kids ran around him cheering the same thing.

"Happy Birthday Ryuga!" Everyone said.

Big brother, big brother, show us a trick!" One of the kids tossed him a ball. Expertly, the teen spun the ball on his fingers.

"Alright, but just one," Ryūga let the ball drop and raised his foot to knocked it back into the air. As the ball descended, Ryūga used the other foot to send it back up, letting it land on his head. He then spun with the ball spinning on his head and let it fall forward before using his knee to launch it back upward.

The kids and some of the passersby watched in amusement as Ryūga played with the ball, using his legs and feet in a variety of ways, even flipping and landing on his hands to balance the ball with his feet, earning a plethora of cheers and applause. For the finale, Ryūga launched the ball high into the air and pushed off his hands into a front flip. The ball descended while Ryūga spun to build momentum. At the right moment, the ball fell into position, which led to Ryūga striking it vehemently with his right foot and send the ball rocketing towards one of the various windmill poles, rocketing back, and into to his hands.

"How was that?" He grinned with his teeth showing. The kids jumped up and down in excitement while the bystanders clapped. "Now I need to head to Prof. Elm's lab; don't try what I did, you'll only hurt yourselves."

Ryūga sent the kids on their way and resumed his walk to the professor's lab, which was impossible to miss. It's literally the biggest place in the entire town. A huge wooden fence with barbed wire across the top set around the perimeter of the property, the gate wide open to reveal the luscious front yard filled with plants, flowers, and Pokémon roaming around freely.

Walking through the open gate, Ryūga first spotted the beautifully maintained garden inviting him closer. In the very center, a large water fountain with a marble Milotic tied the beauty all together. The garden resembled a giant maze, short, neatly trimmed hedges acting as walls, and the clean pathways serving as the roads. Ryūga walked through the maze many times; it was one of the things he did when he was little. Traversing through it now brought up some old memories of showing Maya around the hedge maze, mainly how she got lost and Ryūga found her crying. He remembered letting the little one ride on his back as he safely guided them back to their parents.

Things were peaceful and serene for Ryūga, until he reached the end of the maze. He was so close to the professor's door that all it would take is to twist the knob and enter; however, the Pokémon had other plans. Said plan came in the form of a strong tackle that forced the birthday boy on his back and subjected to the their own hugs and greetings.

"Sheesh, what is it with me getting hugs today?" He petted the Pokémon until they were satisfied. He then heard the sound of laughter.

"Well it's your birthday, so it only makes sense why the Pokémon wanted to wish you one," Prof. Elm smiled down at the floored Ryūga. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday Ryūga; are you ready to see what I got you?"

"Well that depends; can you get these guys off me?" Ryūga referred to the Pokémon snuggling against him. Elm just laughed at the birthday boy, who had to send the Pokémon away himself. "Gee thanks for the help."

"You're welcome; now come along. I have a big surprise for you," Ryūga followed the Johto professor through the large buildings. No matter how many times he's been there, Ryūga can't help but be amazed by all the machinery and shelves filled to the brim with books. If not for the professor's wife, aides, and kid, the place would be a complete mess.

"So, what is this surprise you wanted to show me professor?" the silver-haired teen waved and greeted the aids and Elm's family that roamed around the lab, hearing them wish him a Happy Birthday. Soon the two arrived in the main lab of Prof. Elm, with the three pokéballs still stored in the glass containers. Ryūga's mouth started to open wide as he stared at the three red and white capsules. He knows that every new trainer receives a Pokémon when they turn ten years old, but for reasons his parents mention, he was delayed the opportunity.

"Are you going to give me a Pokémon professor?"

The middle-aged man chuckled at the teen's enthusiasm.

"Well that is part of the plan," he responded quite vaguely.

"The plan?" Ryūga repeated, his brow rising skeptically. "What sort of plan are we talking about here?"

 _'Let's hope Leyna won't kill me for it first of all.'_ Elm prayed mentally.

"Allow me to give you a bit of history first before I begin explaining. Do you know why your parents decided to wait until you turned sixteen before becoming a trainer?"

The teen in question blinked twice and repeated the question in his head. He didn't think he would be asked about it.

He nodded back. "Yeah, mom went on and on about how parents are irresponsible for allowing their kids to start their journey at the age of ten."

A hearty chuckle escaped his lips whenever he remembered the rant Leyna went on when Ryūga turned ten and asked for a Pokémon. "She just chewed out pretty much every parent she could think of. She even said things I'd rather not repeat."

 _'Leave it to Leyna to be so forward with her responses.'_ The professor sweat dropped.

"They said they wanted to make sure I was at least ready and more knowledgeable of the world to survive it," Ryūga continued and crossed his arms.

"Yes, that is exactly correct. Your parents, Leyna in particular, were very adamant about me waiting to let you become a Pokémon trainer. I was expecting them to let you start at fourteen, but Leyna twisted my arm again, literally," Elm scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. The reminder of that day came back to the professor, who paled at the scary sweet smile Ryūga's mother gave him while literally twisting his arm. Just thinking about it now made that arm hurt.

"Mom is very protective," Ryūga nodded and paled too at the sweet smiles his mother would give him sometimes. He loves her to death like his father and baby sister, but no one is dumb enough to get on her bad side; and the only person with the balls to do so is Hayate.

"Like an Ursaring protecting her cub, just like I told your father," Elm got back on topic. "But anyway; now that you've finally turned sixteen, your parents."

"You mean mom," Ryūga corrected.

"Right," Elm chuckled. "Your mother finally allowed me to give you a Pokémon to keep and train," Elm opened the glass container.

"Awesome; and I've been thinking really hard about which one I want too," Ryūga reached for one of the pokéballs, but was ultimately denied as Elm swatted his hand away. "OW! What is it with people swatting my hand?!"

"Sorry, but you can't have your Pokémon yet," Elm placed the pokéballs in a brown briefcase.

"What? Why?" Ryūga questioned in outrage. "You just said I could."

"Yes, but you haven't passed the test yet," Elm let the words sink in as he stared at Ryūga's blank face.

"Come again?" was all he said.

"Here is what happened. Your parents, namely Hayate, decided that in order for you to obtain your first Pokémon, we will need to evaluate how you handle a couple of scenarios without one," Elm explained the plan he, Ryūga's father, and some of the other residents of New Bark formulated to test Ryūga's skills.

"So all those times dad and I went camping, hiking, and all those father and son trips to different cities and towns, was to hone my skills in the outside world?" The silver-haired teen confirmed.

"That's the gist of it," Elm nodded back. "Why do you think Hayate did the 'training' while your mom did the 'teaching'?"

"Mom is smarter than dad?" Ryūga responded with a shrug. Elm laughed back.

"It's kind of hard to tell with that couple, but the reason is because they do things differently."

"You're telling me," Ryūga nodded back in agreement.

"If you want your Pokémon, you will need to pass our test, which is actually very simple."

"If my father had a hand in this, I doubt that," Ryūga pointed out bluntly.

"Trust me, we had to keep your father's ideas at a limit. If we let him have full comtrol, there's no telling what he would formulate," Elm explained again. "But no, all you have to do is retrieve two items we've hidden past Cherrygrove City."

Ryūga nodded and continued to listen intently. His chance at receiving a Pokémon is riding on this test.

"I won't tell you what the items are, but know that there are two you need to retrieve. And they are relatively very easy to spot so don't worry about that. Once you get them, just bring them back here while avoiding any traps laid out for you and we'll see how you did. Sound good?"

"So you want me to go out in the wild, where Pokémon may be likely to attack me, basically do some errands for you, go through two cities, and then return here, all without damaging the cargo?" Ryūga crossed his arms under his chest. "And I have to bypass the traps you set up, which means my father is most likely the ringleader.

"Well when you put it like that it makes us sound like evil people. But yeah, that's the plan," Elm scratched his head. "So what do you say? Think you're up to the challenge?"

Ryūga narrowed his eyes at the professor, who slowly started backing away from the teen. Even though he resembles his father more, the teen inherited his mother's cold stare. The power of such a stare in the hands of a teen with an all-around father made quite the combination.

"Professor; I just have one thing to say," Ryūga stated. Elm saw the smile widening on the teen's face, his teeth showing confidently. The opportunity to receive his own Pokémon made Ryūga's chest race in anticipation. Even as a kid, Pokémon excited him, just like every other kid, but thanks to his father, he spent more time around them. Even as a kid, he understood that Pokémon possessed incredible power. Like his father's Vaporeon, she was as sweet as can be, but not even Ryūga could guess how strong she really was; and his father was always vague with his answers. Now he has a chance to see if he inherited his father's prowess.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **1\. Kanto is mentioned as the mother of all regions because that's the region Pokémon itself started with, followed by Johto, Hoenn, and so forth. Technically, I suppose Sinnoh would be the first region considering its lore and history, but canonically and experience speaking, Kanto came first.**

 **2\. Johto is literally right next to Kanto and takes about a couple of days, maybe three to reach, and that's on foot too; plus it is very similar to Kanto in terms of environment and what Pokémon run around there, thus why I call it the sister region. Serenity comes from the natural…well serenity.**

 **I would like to thank Xtreme Gamer, SargentFalco, and ShadowUzumaki55 for beta-testing this chapter. Thanks for your assistance.**


	2. His Test Pt 1

**A/N: Only got two reviews for the first chapter, which is honestly what I expected. I got some favorites and followers, two and five respectively, but again, that's kind of what I expected. Let's see if I can't get more after this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon, as it is owned by people and corporations I'm too lazy to list. Just know that I don't own Pokémon; I wouldn't be wasting my time here if I did.**

* * *

Stepping deep in Route 29, a wide smile grew on Hayate's lips as he stretched his muscles. He had to go far enough to avoid being spotted by his wife, but being married to her for years, he knew Leyna well enough to know she would find him regardless of where he hid. The silver haired father made sure to loosen up as much as he could before putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling as loud as he could. The whistle spread through the air, entering the ears of the Pokémon residing in the vast forest. Hayate waited with his arms crossed until he could hear their stampede racing towards him excitingly. His smile grew wider and wider as a flying Pidgey and Spearow landed on his shoulders and chirped ecstatically. Other Pokémon, normal, flying, grass, and bug-types gathered around the silver haired man, who held up his hands to soothe their excitement. His Vaporeon stood with the group of Pokémon.

Then, taking out his spare pokéball, Hayate called out his remaining partner. "Let's go Orso."

Out of the capsule emerged a bipedal, ursine Pokémon. Its broad body was cloaked in brown fur, except for its muzzle, inner ears, and the pads on its paws, which were a light tan. Its narrow eyes landed on Hayate while its triangular black nose took in the sweet, sweet scent of the forest. Its wide mouth curled into a smile, flashing the small but visible fangs in its upper jaw. Orso the Ursaring let out a soft cry in greeting.

Hayate reached towards the Pokémon and scratched the large ring-shaped mark on its chest, earning a soft growl. He then hopped on the Ursaring's shoulders and leaped into the air, landing on a sturdy branch to give him a better vantage point of his audience.

"Alright everyone; I want you to listen to what I have to say," he stated authoritatively. The group of Pokémon listened intently to the man they've known for a long time. He would always come out with his wife and kids, watching the latter play with some of them, drawing other Pokémon towards the family until they practically had an entire army at their beck and call. The group now only consisted of _some_ of the Pokémon stationed outside New Bark, only some. For the plan he formulated, he doesn't want the entire family army to come, only enough and a little extra to get the task across.

"Today is a special day for my son, who turns sixteen today. Because it's his sixteenth birthday, I want to make this day extra special for him," Hayate paused to gather his thoughts. He wanted to make this quick before Leyna found him. "After finally convincing my wife to allow this, he will finally get his first Pokémon today and become a Pokémon trainer. However, as you know, I like to make things challenging."

Some of the Pokémon, Aquarius in particular, sweat dropped. They knew exactly what Hayate was talking about. While they sweat dropped, Orso snickered to himself, Orso is a male.

"And as such, I want to make sure my boy is really ready for the Pokémon world. I managed to persuade my wife into letting me test his abilities in different scenarios, but I will need your assistance in this matter. Are any of you feeling up to the challenge?"

The group of Pokémon let out a collective cry and nodded their heads. Hayate returned the positive reaction with a wide grin. He was excited to see how his son handled this test of his. The man finished telling the group his plans and then dismissed them except for Aquarius and Orso. The latter let out a cry as his trainer hopped down from the tree, unfazed by the landing.

"Yes Orso; Leyna did say we could do this," Hayate reassured the bear. It didn't take a genius to know that Leyna didn't tolerate any harm coming to her precious family. Hayate is one story, as she knows he can handle it, but her kids are another story. Messing with her kids means there's a dead wish to fulfill.

"And I hope you don't make me regret it," her voice echoed through the trio's ears. Hayate continued to smile as he turned to face his wife walking towards him with her arms folded under chest.

"How did you," but he stopped when Leyna placed her hands on her hips and gestured to her glowing blue eyes. "Right, forgot about that."

"And I will use that too if my son returns in bad shape," his wife crossed her arms again.

"You have my word honey," Hayate's hands cupped her cheeks. "I will make sure our son returns home safely. Relax okay? You have nothing to worry about."

"With you, and I don't mean to insult you, but I have plenty to worry about," Leyna fixed her glasses. "Your plans can be a little too…zealous."

"But he loves them," Hayate flashed a cheeky grin. "Think about it this way. Our boy turns sixteen today; and because it's such a special day, wouldn't it be best to give him a puzzle crafted by his old man and food prepared by his beautiful mother?"

A tint of pink rose on Leyna's cheeks, causing Orso to snicker again. Aquarius and Leyna shot the bear a glare, prompting him to turn and whistle as if nothing happened.

Leyna turned her attention back to her husband.

"I saw all the Pokémon that appeared. What did you have them do?" She narrowed her eyes, her foot tapping repeatedly.

"I keep forgetting it's impossible to hide from you," Hayate sighed, but Leyna's glare never faltered. She stepped closer until her arms touched Hayate's chest. "Alright you caught me; I was going to have the Pokémon stall Ryūga while I finish getting everything ready. By the time he even reaches Catallia, I will have all the items in place."

"So you're having Pokémon attack him, just to stall him?" Leyna responded, her skepticism clearly evident in her voice. She did not like this one bit.

Hayate shrugged. "I made sure to tell them not to aim directly at Ryūga. They just need to keep him from progressing, but this is also my way of making sure he can think his way out."

"Then why couldn't it have been something different then, like he was trapped inside an abandoned house with a few unknown Pokémon keeping him hostage? A few is a lot better than a squadron," Leyna shook her head while Hayate smiled.

"I'm already one step ahead of you, minus that last part about the few Pokémon."

"Hayate," Leyna emphasized his name threateningly. She was about to give him an earful, but was cut off by a tender kiss being placed on her lips.

"I have to go now honey, but you can scold me all you want when everything is said and done," Hayate rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. "I will leave Aquarius behind to make sure Ryūga doesn't land himself in too much trouble. In the meantime, you and Maya set up for the party, get the guests and food situated, and I will make sure our boy is famished beyond belief. Is that acceptable?"

Leyna stared at her husband for a while. She pinched the bridge between her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't believe you sometimes, but I know how our boy is too," she eyed her husband with a peremptory stare. "I will comply, this time; however," she poked him in the chest roughly. "If he comes back in a manner I do not approve of, I will remind you, plain and simple, that I am not your ordinary wife. Is that clear mister?"

"Crystal," Hayate smiled, completely unfazed by his wife's threat. He wrapped his arms around Leyna and pulled her into a warm embrace. "You know, I think that anger of yours is incredibly sexy. How about we explore that tonight after our kids go to bed?"

A pink hue covered Leyna's cheeks as her lips slowly curled into a smile and a soft giggle escaped her lips. She shouldn't be smiling or giggling, but she could never help herself whenever Hayate put on the sweet talk. She felt her husband pull her closer, but she playfully pushed away, still giggling.

"Be serious here," she continued to laugh. "Stop trying to change the subject."

"There's my beautiful laugh," Hayate kissed her temple.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me in front of Orso and Aquarius," Leyna's blush spread wider on her cheeks. Her giggles continued as her husband kissed her cheek and neck while keeping his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Orso and Aquarius just stared at each other with a sweat drop rolling down the side of their heads. It was a common sight for them, seeing their trainer and wife act this way. It didn't bother them, but they still wished they wouldn't do it in their presence.

Aquarius attempted to say something, but Orso's ears and nose sprang into action, and she could feel something too.

"Let me walk you back home," Hayate took his wife's hand.

"You don't need to," but the rest of Leyna's words remained stuck in her throat at the look in Hayate's eyes. He was looking towards the trees but some of his stare flew towards her. She gripped his hand tight and nodded with her eyes focused. "Let's hurry then."

"Orso, keep your nose on that scent, and Aquarius, get ready to intercept," Hayate commanded, earning an affirmative cry from his Pokémon. "Honey, is it friend or foe?"

"Hmm, there's nothing hostile about them, but I wouldn't let my guard down," Leyna had her eyes closed, letting her husband be her guide. "They aren't doing anything except looking over the town."

"Got it; I'll get to the bottom of this," Hayate stated back. The couple arrived at New Bark's entrance, where Hayate released his wife's hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Be safe," she told him afterwards, pecking his lips again.

"Understood," he nodded back and waved her goodbye. They watched Leyna make her way into town. "Let's go you two."

The trio proceeded down the path leading to Catallia. They wanted to be a good enough distance away from New Bark before going on the attack, or else they'll risk the townsfolk making a big deal of things. Orso pointed one of his claws towards the sky where he could smell the newcomer's scent.

"Over there?" Hayate asked for clarification. The bear nodded and his trainer pointed in the same direction. "Aquarius use **Hydro Pump** to bring them down."

The water Eeveelution nodded and sucked in a deep breath. A powerful burst of water exploded from her mouth and soared into the sky like a rocket. The water was so strong that it easily cut through the trees without suffering a decrease in power.

" **Thunderpunch!"** The opponent commanded. From below, the trio could see bolts of lightning flash vehemently as drops of water fell from the sky.

"Get ready you two," he declared. A powerful wind erupted, but Hayate and his Pokémon remained unfazed. The trainer could see something swiftly approaching and moved his left arm to signal Orso. "Orso use **Hammer Arm!"**

The bear Pokémon shielded his trainer while his right arm began to glow white, right in time to see a strong burst of fire appear from above. Orso wind his arm back and snapped it forward, smashing the limb into the flames. The explosion rocked the earth as smoke covered the field. Orso backed out and growled.

"Ring, Ursaring," he said.

"We can't stay for long so we need to take care of things quickly," Hayate extended his arm. "Try to find them and use **Focus Blast.** "

Ursaring listened with his ears for the enemy. Another menacing growl escaped his mouth when the enemy's presence was located. A light blue spear formed in between Orso's paws.

"Ursa!" The bear pulled his left arm back. "Ring!"

He released the **Focus Blast** into another **Flamethrower**. The next explosion forced Hayate to shield his face from the smoke blowing in his direction.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he said. "But this game of hide and seek is becoming tedious. I have important things to do today and I won't be repressed, so I suggest revealing yourself."

Silence. There was no response. Hayate shook his head.

"I tried to warn them," he faced Aquarius. "Aquarius, use **Blizzard** , but concentrate it around this area only. We can't have the other Pokémon being caught in the crossfire.

"Vapor," Vaporeon nodded and unleashed a freezing wave of ice in all directions. Like her trainer requested, she concentrated the ice around their position only. She didn't have to worry about Orso or her trainer being affected by the cold, as Orso's warm coat kept them warm. The trainer and bear heard the roar of a Pokémon coming closer and closer, roaring in pain from the ice attack.

Vaporeon stalled her attack and Orso quickly fired another **Focus Blast** into the trees and hit the target directly. Both Pokémon smiled upon hearing another roar of pain and the destruction of branches falling to the ground. Hayate focused more on the trainer that commanded the Pokémon. His wife classified the mystery person as a non-hostile entity, but Hayate remained on guard as she advised.

A large Pokémon crashed into the earth, creating a light shockwave. It was a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. Its large, grayish-green eyes began to open and narrow at the trainer and his two Pokémon. It dragged one thick arms across its round snout and let a little smoke fall from its small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae on the top of its head with a small horn set between them twitched a little. Its striated, cream-colored, underbelly extended from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail, which wagged across the ground. The dragon pushed itself to its legs, which ended in three claws each. The tiny wings on its back spread wide as the dragon prepared to defend.

"A Dragonite huh. I didn't expect to see one of those around here," Hayate said aloud. His eyes met Dragonite's glare and returned it with as much ferocity. "But why is it alone? Where is its trainer?"

"Right here," a voice answered. Hayate pivoted around with his right arm following his movements. He barely blocked the punch aimed at his face and then bounced back from the kick that followed to put a little distance from the attack, who was a curvaceous woman with pale blue hair with the sides of her pigtails pointing downward and a ponytail flowing down the back of her head. In addition, she wore a dark blue full body suit with two matching gloves over her hands and dark blue boots. A long, flowing black and red cape flapped behind her, flowing with the wind.

Hayate eyed the woman with a cautious glare. He managed to get his attacker to reveal themselves, but he was falling behind schedule. There's no telling when Ryūga will start leaving so the man had to take care of business quick.

"And who are you?" He interrogated. "Better yet, why are you spying on my town?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, villain," the woman retorted, drawing a confused look on Hayate's face. Villain? Is that really what she just called Hayate? "I'm here to stop you."o

The man covered his face with his hand. A sigh escaped as he checked the time. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am no villain. I live in this town and I won't let you harm it."

"Bold words villain, but your lies won't work on me," the woman retorted. "Dragonite, blast them with **Dragon Pulse.** "

The dragon Pokémon quickly complied and unleashed an intense blast of draconic energy. But Hayate already had a counterattack

" **Protect** and **Water Pulse** ," he commanded. An orb of water gathered at Vaporeon's mouth. The multicolored draconic blast raced towards the trio, but Orso defended his team against the attack by encasing them in an emerald colored sphere. Using the smoke as cover, Aquarius followed up by firing the orb of water at the dragon.

"Quick use **Thunderpunch**!" the woman commanded. However, her command came too late, as the orb of water smashed into Dragonite and forced it into a tree back first. The woman was completely shocked; her Pokémon was down in just a couple of hits.

"Now that I have your attention, you can answer my questions. I really want to make this quick so I'll just ask one. What's your purpose here?" Hayate crossed his arms. The woman gritted her teeth as she watched her Dragonite be held down by Vaporeon.

"And what makes you think I'll talk? You haven't defeated me yet," she pointed out.

"And that's all I needed to hear," Hayate snapped his fingers. Orso suddenly charged at the woman, who wasn't expecting the command and found herself being slammed on her back as Orso readied its free claw while the other pinned the woman to the ground. Hayate casually strolled over, an impassive look on his face. "You can keep being stubborn. I could care less actually, but let me warn you before I have my buddy here unleash a **Thunderpunch** of his own. I really don't have time for this crap."

"You wouldn't," the woman smiled confidently and grabbed Orso's arm. "You don't have the nerve to attack me. You would've already done it."

"I tried to be reasonable. Do it," he nodded to Orson. Smiling wide, the bear clenched a fist and forced strong electricity to surge around it. The woman began to sweat as Orso lifted her into the air. "I'm a man who protects what he loves. You call me a villain so that means you're not here to hurt anyone; however, that could be a ruse to make me think that way. So why not do my town a favor and eliminate its potential enemy."

Dragonite tried to throw the water-type off its stomach, but Vaporeon kept it trapped with **Ice Beam**. The super effective attack forced a painful roar out its mouth and made it thrash about angrily.

"You're just trying to fake me out; I can see through your tricks," the woman declared. "You want me to think you have the gall to attack me, but you won't. I can see it in your eyes."

"Then you're a terrible reader," Hayate ushered Orso to lower the woman. He got in her face and glared evil daggers at her. "I don't care who you are, but I will not allow you to harm my loved ones."

"But if you do attack me, what's stopping Officer Jenny from finding out?" the captive woman inquired. Hayate shook his head.

"You're a fool who didn't brush up on their information, because if you did, you would've known about me living here. I've been around the world multiple times and made friends in places you could only dream of meeting. As such, Officer Jenny knows me quite well, but on a side note, why would I rely on her when I can simply eliminate the problem right here and now?"

His voice became darker, more authoritatively. He gave the woman a cold stare and slowly backed away, letting his words repeat in her head.

"I gave you a chance to talk, but I suppose you like doing things the hard way," the smile on Hayate's face grew more sinister, sending chills down the woman's spine. His eyes locked with hers. "That's a good thing, because I love taking the harder route."

He snapped his fingers again.

"Do it Orso; we've wasted enough time here," he turned his back and approached Aquarius. The bear raised the woman and cocked his electric fist back.

"Ring," he said and let her drop. His fist flew through the air, smashing deep into the woman's gut. A loud shriek echoed through the atmosphere, filling the Pokémon and Hayate's ears. Dragonite thrashed about more violently, cursing in Pokémon language. Its trainer's shriek filled its ears and it tried desperately to escape the icy shackles.

"Aquarius, I'm leaving you in charge around here. If you see any dangerous entities come by, take care of them," Hayate enlarged Orso's pokèball and returned the bear inside. "I really need to get going. Can you handle things here for me Aquarius?"

"Por," Aquarius jumped in his arms and licked his cheek lovingly.

"Alright, be safe now girl," Hayate petted her and finally began his trek towards Catallia, leaving Aquarius to watch the town. The water-type released the trapped dragon, which growled back menacingly, but received negative results. Aquarius wasn't worried in the slightest. Her tail wagged back and forth slowly, a cold and calculating stare aimed towards the dragon. She dangerously reminded the dragon and flying-type of how powerful she was, charging another **Ice Beam**. The Dragonite eventually backed off and rushed to its trainer's side, finding her completely unconscious and paralyzed. How could a trainer casually order its Pokémon to attack another trainer? Placing her on its shoulder, Dragonite took to the skies and flew like a bullet with its short wings.

As the duo disappeared on the horizon, the water-type remained on guard. She hid the bushes, partly to stay hidden from Ryūga, and to conceal its presence from more enemies that may appear. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her town; she would make sure of that.

Running through the forest, Hayate couldn't stop thinking about the encounter he had with that woman. Multiple questions ran through his head as he pondered the identity of their attacker. He didn't care if she was defending or attacking. No one messes with his town, its inhabitants, and his family without suffering dire consequences. He may have wasted too much time, but as long as the town remained safe from harm, he could care less. Ryūga would understand if things fell too early.

She seemed familiar to him though, in the regard that he met someone else with a Dragonite like hers, but the person's name escaped him. The cape was definitely familiar, but he couldn't remember who exactly wore another one of the same design. The Dragonite the woman had was, although, weaker than the Dragonite the person Hayate tried to remember had.

He wasn't worried in the slightest though. Aquarius could handle things just fine without him. Plus she had the Pokémon in the forest to lend a hand. Any opposing forces that dare set foot in their territory would be taken care of personally by Aquarius. However, there is a chance that the woman will come back with reinforcements. Aquarius would require more help if that happened. Of course, that is to say if the woman really is a foe. If she is an ally, Aquarius may not drown her, but all bets are off if she really turned out to be an enemy.

The advantage goes to Aquarius if people do attack, an advantage that could lead her and the town to victory. Even so, Hayate wanted to be completely prepared for another attack.

"I guess it's time to bring the A-Team back," he said to himself. "I'll call up the professors and ask for some transfers. Leyna will definitely like to see Virgo again; and it would be another good surprise for Ryūga to see."

Hayate increased his speed, leaping over ledges and rocks. He didn't stop running, as he needed to make up for lost time. Time was of the essence and he wasted a lot by dealing with that woman and partly his wife, but spending time with Leyna is always a plus. Hayate had to protect her and his children; he didn't resort to annihilation, but if the circumstances ever called for it, he only hoped Leyna, Ryūga, and/or Maya would never be around to see it.

* * *

Leyna couldn't stop thinking about her husband and whoever he fought. She was trying to see what went down, but Hayate moved too far out of range, leaving her oblivious to the situation

' _Damn it Hayate.'_ She cursed in her mind. _'You're really going to leave me in the dark about this?'_

"Mom?" Ryūga spoke up. He and his little sister observed their mom standing with her eyes closed and shoulders relaxed. "You okay?"

"Mhm," she nodded back, her eyes slowly opening. "I was just thinking if I packed enough snacks for your little mission. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want you as hungry as possible when you return."

If it wasn't for Maya, Ryūga would've fell back on the floor in shock. His mother never said that to him, never. This definitely had to be another dream; and if it was, the birthday boy hoped it would never end. His eyes were as wide as saucers, staring flabbergasted at his mother, whose words continued to echo through his mind.

"Are you sure you're okay mom?" Maya asked next. Even she was shocked by what her mother said. Everyone knows how big of an appetite Ryūga has, but for someone to actually say they wanted him as hungry as possible blew the little girl's mind. Leyna giggled as she shook her son into conscious.

"Of course I'm okay, believe it or not," she wrapped her arms around her son. "I will need all the help I can get to feed my boy for his special day, and he can help by coming back safe and sound and as hungry as he can be. That way, I can rest easy knowing nothing happened, because if his appetite goes, something bad definitely happened."

"Why can't people leave my appetite alone?" Ryūga groaned. "So I love to eat. Is that bad?"

"No it's not bad, but you eat too much," Leyna commented. "It's a wonder you haven't exploded from too much consumption."

"Like I told Maya earlier, exercise, and you know when to make healthier food so diet is also included," the teen messed up her sister's hair, making her pout angrily and attempt to swat his hand away.

"Big brother! I told you to stop messing with my hair!" She yelled at him, but Ryūga just laughed.

"I'll help you fix it later," he waved it off. Maya continued to pout, even when her brother placed her on his shoulder. "How about I let you come with me?"

"No," Leyna stated immediately.

"Awww, but why?" Ryūga questioned.

"Because I need her help here at the house. All this food can't be cooked with my hands alone. Now you better hurry and get started before time runs out, which is before seven-thirty this afternoon," Leyna smiled at Ryūga's dropping mouth.

"Seven-thirty? I have to pass through two cities and forests, going to and back in six hours?" he couldn't believe what he heard. It takes about three hours to get to Catallia from New Bark and about another three to get back, provided Ryūga doesn't stop moving like his father. Add in the time it takes to reach Cherrygrove and find whatever Elm wants him to and it will definitely take eight hours, maybe more. He has less time than he imagined.

"Then you better get moving. Maya, hand him the bag please," Maya hurried off while Leyna touched his son's cheeks. "Now listen Ryūga; I need you to promise me something. Please, and I want to hear you say it, but please be careful out there. I have no doubt that you will get this done, but I want you to promise me that you'll be safe. I know I ask this a lot, but understand that I get very worried about you and your father when your competitive streak starts raging. All I want is for you two to come home safely. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course mom; I promise to stay safe, but I can't guarantee things will stay that way when dad is involved," Ryūga chuckled. "I know you worry a lot and I promise to make it home safely. I doubt dad will let me walk into too much trouble without some safety precaution."

"That's why I'm having you promise me, but I suppose that's as good as I'm going to get," Leyna accepted the bag from her little girl. "Now I didn't pack too much, but it should be enough to sustain you until you get back."

"Thank you kindly," Ryūga donned his pack. "Now I have a mission to complete."

"Good luck sweetie," Leyna pecked his son's cheek.

"I believe you big brother," Maya hugged his side. "When you get your Pokémon, can I help name them?"

"Sure, I'll even let you be the first to meet them," Ryūga had to leave quickly or he won't make the deadline in time. After the door closed, Leyna let out one last sigh. She was nervous about this plan of Hayate's and that mystery person she felt didn't help soothe that worriment.

' _What happened out there? Damn it Hayate, why didn't you stay within range?'_

"Mom?" Maya tugged on her sleeve.

' _What could be their reason for being here though? Could they be after something?'_ Leyna shook her head, not hearing her daughter's calling. _'No, if they were after something, they would've been in the town by now. Unless they were waiting for a good moment to infiltrate. But what would they be after?'_

The mother sighed. "Be safe you two."

"Mom?" Leyna finally heard her daughter.

"Maya, your father and big brother are going to worry me to death at this rate," she set Maya in her lap. "I hope you take more after me when you grow up."

"Why?" The little girl gave her mother a confused stare.

"You won't be overzealous like your father. Arceus knows I love him to death, but he can be a bit much at times," Leyna smiled. "When he gets back, I'm going to have another word with him. But in the meantime, let's start cooking your brother's birthday dinner."

"Okay!" The little cheered with her arms in the air, hurrying to the kitchen.

' _You two had better come back to me safely. There's going to be serious consequences otherwise.'_ Leyna followed her daughter to the kitchen.

* * *

He breathed vehemently in an obscure rhythm as his galloping footsteps smashed into the earth. The scenery of bushes, trees, and grass seemed to go on from his perspective. The forest is obviously a huge place, but it never felt this big before. He ducked behind a tree and waited quietly for things to resolve. His heart pounded vigorously against his chest and didn't show any signs of calming down soon. Only a few minutes passed since he stepped into Route 29 and the Pokémon were already kicking his butt, hard.

He peeked over the bushes, a loud rustling sound entering his ears, and unfortunately, the Pokémon. Ryūga quickly maneuvered from a **Power Whip** attack, which pierced through the bushes and struck the close by tree, breaking apart some of the bark. It wasn't long before the entire tree began to fall Ryūga went on the run again. He barely managed to dodge the tree that crashed into the ground with a loud thud.

"He just had to assemble the Pokémon to help out," Ryūga released a breath of relief. But that relief soon vanished when some vines wrapped around his ankles.

"Whoa!" Ryūga exclaimed as he hung upside down by a **Vine Whip**. A group of Oddish's snickered mischievously before tossing the wannabe trainer towards him hometown; however, they didn't count on the teenager grabbing a tree branch and pulling himself up.

Ever since he stepped out of the comfort of his town, the Pokémon his father recruited were merciless in their attacks. They followed Ryūga's father's request of not hurting the teenager, but that did not stop them from having fun. At first, they let the teen get far enough to produce a false sense of security, but when they deemed his progression good enough, they unleashed their attack.

Ryūga for the most part, was having a blast, an enthusiastic smile plastered on his lips as he formulated a plan. He couldn't simply run straight ahead; he had to strategize a way to get to the next location. But the never-ending Pokémon attacks prohibited any strong plans from being made. His legs went on the move, propelling the teen over small distances to the next tree, but when the gap became too far, Ryūga hopped down and continued on foot, dodging **Vine** and **Power Whip** s, **Bullet Seeds** , **Wing Attacks** , **Steel Wings** , and **String Shots**. The most latter was the main problem, as the sticky material was very strong. It was stronger than steel and couldn't be removed through regular means. Ryūga found himself trapped a bunch of times. The others weren't so bad, but the **String Shot** s were another story.

His footsteps pounded the ground like a galloping Rapidash. The forces his father assembled against him worked in perfect unison to trap the teenager, using the super strong and durable **String Shot** to keep him contained and then utilize the flying-types' swift flight speed to knock him back. Ryūga crossed his arms to endure a **Wing Attack** , the force skidding him back into the sticky web.

"Oh no, crap!" He tried to break free, but his endeavors made him stick more to the web. The Pokémon laughed teasingly at the wannabe trainer, whose endeavor to escape proved fruitless. "Oh ha, ha; you guys are so funny. But I am on a mission and won't let you guys keep me from completing it."

While he had the confidence to back up his claim, he however, was still stuck to the web. "Uh, do you mind setting me free first?"

In the bushes, Aquarius was rolling on the ground, snickering uncontrollably as she watched Ryūga handle his father's first task. She didn't care if Ryūga heard her; it wasn't everyday she got to see the teen be tossed around like a rag doll. The water-type did have to commend the teen however. He was clearly confident in his skills and abilities, but it was still funny.

A Pidgeotto cut the teen down with an **Air Slash** and gave chase, covering its wings in metallic armor. Its **Steel Wing** attack closed in on Ryūga, who dove to the ground, forcing the bird to miss and pull up before diving back down with a **Quick Attack**. A white streak trailed behind the bird while another layer of metallic armor coated its wings.

Ryūga hopped and planted his feet firmly on the approaching tree. Pushing off, he bounded over the Pidgeotto. The bird cut through the tree with **Steel Wing**.

"Not this time," Ryūga flipped down and landed safely on his feet. "Take that Pidgeotto!"

The tree tilted towards him, stalling his laughter. The bark began breaking apart.

"Uh-oh," he stepped back. The tree fell towards him. "Crap!"

Aquarius held in her laughter and decided to help out her trainer's son. While he was running away, she leaped from the bushes with a powerful **Iron Tail** charged up and smashed her tail into the falling tree, reducing it to logs. Vaporeon released multiple **Water Guns** to blow the pieces away and then hid in the bushes again.

Ryūga braced himself for the tree's impact, but he never heard it. Strange; it's hard for a tall and large tree to fall without causing some vibrations.

"What happened?" he questioned the pile of logs stacked on top of each other. The silver haired teenager tilted his head. "Huh? What the?"

He simply stared at the pile. A falling tree suddenly reduced to logs and neatly stacked didn't make any sense. He would've seen the Pokémon acting if it was them, but he didn't. Then how did the tree turn out like this he wondered. Ryūga decided to thank his lucky stars for not being crushed and cautiously resumed his running. Time was getting shorter and shorter. At this rate, he will not make the deadline in time.

The Pokémon increased their assault yet again, going as far as to create intricate puzzles the teen needed to bypass, like a giant maze of webs. Using **String Shot** to the max, the bug-types created a maze to trap and force Ryūga to think of a way out, per his father's instructions. But that's only the beginning of the maze.

"You guys are just," Ryūga sighed and entered the web maze, but as soon as he did, Spinaraks sealed the entrance, leaving no possibilities of turning back. Ryūga remained on guard, his golden eyes looking left, right, up, down, and everywhere else he could stare at. Things weren't that bad for him. However, that's what worried him the most. If things were looking this easy when his father came up with the plan, there's no telling what else the man had in store. Not only that, but Ryūga was still on a time limit and this turn of events most certainly did not put things in his favor. Those three hours it would normally take to reach Catallia would now become about four and a half.

"I bet he's somewhere laughing at me," Ryūga blinked one. Twice. Thrice. He eyed the branching paths blankly. ' _How did they make branching paths?! The forest is literally a straight line to the next city!'_

Ryūga followed his gut instincts, choosing the left path. The same scenery played out before him, a plethora of strong sticky web acting as corridors as he made his way through the passages. He could hear the crawling of bug and grass-types and stopped. His eyes looked left and right, but they were the wrong directions to be looking.

A barrage of small purple spears entered the maze directly in front of Ryūga. He barely had time to dodge, ducking successfully under the **Poison Sting** attacks. However, there was plenty more that came. From all directions, more **Poison Sting** s flew in, followed by **Pin Missiles** and **Razor Leaves**.

"You're kidding me," Ryūga jumped back, letting the triple assault hit the empty spot instead. "Forget about making it, I'm just hoping I survive."

He rushed through the passages, hearing the explosions from the attacks echoing behind and around him. He thought he was in the clear for the moment, until he arrived at another branch in the maze, this time three.

' _Dad, you and I need to have a little talk when this is over.'_ He took a deep breath and chose his path.

* * *

His silver eyes narrowed dangerously as he took out his pokèball and pivoted to check his six, but no one was there. Blinking twice, he placed the capsule back on his belt and let out a sigh. He already received a similar feeling from his wife a little while ago.

"What's the matter?" An elderly man walked into the room, a wooden cane in his grasps. The repetitious patter of the cane tapping the floor filled the air as the elderly man watched Hayate put on a black cloak and straighten out the hood. He saw Hayate place his pokèball on the belt, wondering what the man could be doing.

"Someone is talking about me again," Hayate folded his arms. "First Leyna, and now probably Ryūga; I guess he liked my surprise."

"Your wife is going to kill you," the elderly man sighed and approached a container sitting on the counter. Inside was a healthy looking egg, which was kept nice and clean inside the pristine capsule. "Elm contacted me earlier and explained this secret plan of yours. I have the items in place, but your wife is going to kill you by the end of the day."

"No she won't," Hayate went over the plan in his head.

"You seem confident about that," the old man, known as Mr. Ryder, pointed out.

"I am; my wife may be mad at me, but it won't last long. The worse she can do is attack me, but I have a clear way of avoiding her. Plus she doesn't have that much stamina compared to me, so when she tires out, I win."

"I have my doubts, but I guess it will be worth it for Ryūga," Ryder lifted the capsule and settled down in his comfy chair with a loud groan. "Oh geez, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You doing okay?" Hayate asked.

"Nothing to worry about, just age taking its toll. Even the most powerful person or Pokémon cannot overcome that," Ryder laughed. "But, I've lived a full, happy life. I can last until little Maya grows up. Will you test her like you're doing Ryūga?"

"Of course not," Hayate shook his head. "My little princess will get her Pokémon at fourteen hands down, no test included."

"At least you're fair to her," the elderly man chuckled.

"I'm fair to Ryūga too; he enjoys taking on my puzzles and I treat my wife and daughter like princesses," Hayate smiled at Ryder's laugh.

"Yes, your Gallade and Gardevoir relationship. So if little Maya is the Ralts, does that make Ryūga a Kirlia?"

"Unfortunately, Ralts doesn't have a more male evolution so yeah, Ryūga would be the Kirlia."

Ryder tapped his cane on the tiled floor, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Ryūga is a good kid with a good head on his shoulders. Even though his father is trying to kill him."

"Why does everyone say I'm trying to kill him?" Hayate sighed and called out Orso. The bear instantly started snickering, earning a glare from his trainer.

"Maybe because you're using one of your strongest Pokémon to attack him," Ryder stated.

"I'm not going to hurt him too badly, just enough to keep him on his toes," Hayate walked over to the video phone and began dialing multiple numbers. "Now if he breaks or sprains anything, I will have to pay hell."

"No kidding/Ring," Ryder and Ursaring responded simultaneously.

On the video phone, multiple familiar faces appeared on the screen at once. Each face, except one, smiled at the caller.

"Well this is certainly a surprise. I didn't expect to hear from you Hayate," one of them greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Hello everyone, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Hayate greeted back.

"Actually, I was about to go out into the fields to do more research," one of them scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Birch, but I have an important request to make," Hayate made his receivers cringe a little at the smile growing on his lips. "It's my boy's sixteenth birthday today."

"His final birthday you mean," Ryder commented with a booming laugh.

"Shut it old man," Hayate snapped back and turned back to the monitors. "Now then, as I was saying, it's my son's sixteenth birthday and I wanted to do something special for him."

"That doesn't sound good," the lone female professor giggled.

"Eh, it depends on how seriously he takes it, but everything is in good fun. Hopefully, he'll keep his wits about him," Hayate replied. "But I like to see him have fun. Anyway, I called you guys because I need my A-Team and Leyna's Virgo."

The professors' faces grew serious.

"Did something happen?" Prof. Oak questioned. The smile on Hayate's face grew into a thin line.

"Nothing serious, but I have a bad feeling about the future. I wanted to have my A-Team back just in case something bad does happen. I will also need Leyna's Virgo as well. The two are great teammates and I'm sure she and Orion would like to meet _our_ Ralts and Kirlia."

"Hmm, well I see no harm in it. Give me a bit to gather them," Rowan's deep and authoritative voice spoke up next. "So that's Orion and Virgo."

"You should have Aquarius already," Oak said.

"And Orso," Elm could see the bear from the monitor. "Also, I still hope Leyna won't kill us."

"So that leaves Drago," Sycamore held up a pokéball.

"Aquila," Juniper did the same.

"And Agro!" Birch's voice could be heard among the clatter rattling around in his office.

"Thank you everyone," Hayate replied. "And Elm; I keep telling you that Leyna won't kill you. You worry too much. Too much stress is bad for you."

"Well excuse those for not having the will to fight against a scary person," the Johto professor retorted. "Some of us haven't known her for years."

"Three and a half decades to be exact," Hayate leaned back in the chair he sat in.

"Hayate; I'm sorry to ruin the light atmosphere you're trying to make, but I must advise you to be more careful in the future. Something definitely isn't right," Professor Oak spoke up. Hayate narrowed his eyes, the seriousness taking over again. He straightened up and placed his elbows on the desk.

"Do you know something?" he asked back.

"Not entirely, but after thinking about what you said, I remembered that there have been some strange events happening in Kanto. Namely, a lot of kidnappings," the eldest professor explained.

"Kidnappings?" Juniper repeated. Oak nodded back.

"Yes, but I'm afraid there's not much on the issue. A couple of people were kidnapped inconspicuously and then brought back completely unharmed, but acted entirely different. Right now, there's no safe way of telling how differently, but still, the entire thing doesn't sit well with me."

"Yeah, I've heard about that," Elm stated. "I just thought it was local news, like a child missing and the authorities finding them."

"Hmm, does that explain the woman who showed up?" Hayate asked softly.

"You say something Hayate?" Juniper said to him. The man shook his head.

"No, just thinking of my own kids now. I'm going to need those Pokémon now."

"We're on it," Birch, Rowan, Juniper, and Sycamore placed the pokéballs in the transfer device.

"But you will need to send over some Pokémon of your own for the transfer to work," the most latter professor pointed out.

"I have a loophole," Hayate placed empty pokéballs on the transfer machine. "Just make sure my team gets here safely."

The machine whirred up as electricity struck the pokéballs and sent them through the device.

"Hayate, Ryūga is on his way. Do you think he'll be okay?" Ryder strolled over to the man, who let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I think he'll be okay. I trust him and Aquarius to keep him safe. But now the question is should I stay or go through with my original plan."

"If things go wrong at home, I'm sure Leyna will contact you," Ryder pointed out. Hayate nodded in agreement, but that only made the man worry more. It took quite a bit of time to make it all the way to Ryder's house from New Bark. Even taking every shortcut Hayate knew would only decrease the time to about an hour to get back home. That's way too long.

"If I'm right, Ryūga should still be relatively close to New Bark. That depends on if he hasn't reached Catallia yet, but if so, he will be there when something happens."

"I think it might be best to make an adjustment to your plan," Ryder grasped the pokéballs that the professors sent for Hayate. He thanked them for Hayate and ended the multi call.

"You go back and make sure everything is as it should be. I will take care of Ryūga's gift and let him know you were here earlier to check up on something."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Hayate clipped the pokéballs to his belt. He hated having to change his plans, but his family could be at risk and there would be serious hell to pay if that's the case.

"Better get going then; it's going to be quite the trip back," Ryder tapped his cane against the floor as he took the egg capsule in his hands. "I'll make sure Ryūga gets the egg and has everything he need, pokéballs included."

"Right, thanks Ryder; I appreciate it," Hayate petted Orso on the head.

"Don't mention it," the old man shook his head with a jubilant smile. "You and your family have been good to me for years. Maya and Ryūga are essentially my grandkids. Why I remember the days I would watch after them while you and Leyna go out and thrill them with my stories. They just love listening to my stories. Speaking of which, I should decide on which story to tell Ryūga when he gets here."

"Make it a good one," Hayate turned to his Ursaring. "Change of plans Orso; we're heading back home. That woman we faced earlier left a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach so we're returning early to see if our home is still there."

"Ring," Orso nodded.

"Ryder, we'll see you later; don't be a stranger," Hayate and Orso rushed out the house while Ryder waved.

"Well, nothing to do but wait and get my stories ready," the old man stared at the capsule containing the egg. "I wonder how he'll react to you my friend."

* * *

It was a tough time, going through the maze that never ended. The corridors and passages were so intricate that it was impossible to tell if the path was correct or not. It never seemed to end, a maze that forever trapped its victims in a loop of continuous turns and corridors, which stretched for miles and miles. It was impossible to see any end. The beginning vanished long ago, but finally, he managed to make it out. Dodging **Poison Sting** s, **Razor Leaves** , and other barrage of attacks, Ryūga finally managed to find the door of light that led to his next task.

The wannabe trainer was so ecstatic to emerge from the 'Maze of Eternal Suffering' as he dubbed it. He saw the city of Cattalia just among the horizon. It was so close, but it suddenly became too far as a powerful force slammed into him. The impact threw him into a tree, back first, breath leaving his lungs all at once. The impact was so hard, the tree shook some leaves off, and the Pokémon, Aquarius included, winced in pain. Ryūga coughed violently as the world around him spun like a vortex.

"That," he raised a finger. "Hurt…a lot."

"Cross," the challenger crossed its arms and grinned wide at the fallen Ryūga. It extended an arm and gave the 'bring it on' motion with its claws. "Cross, Cross."

Ryūga shook his head, a mild headache forming in his cranium. He looked up at the challenger and felt the desirable urge to slap his forehead.

"Out of all the Pokémon we know, you recruited _him_?" he pushed himself up to his feet, loosening the joints in his shoulders and neck as he and the Heracross sized up one another. The Heracross imitated a person cracking its knuckles, a wide grin growing bigger on its face.

"Cross, Heracross," the bug and fighting-type Pokémon said.

"It has been a while," Ryūga nodded. Again, the wannabe trainer is able to read gestures, not speak the Pokémon language. "But you know a human cannot take on the fearsome power of a Pokémon."

"Cross," the Pokémon shrugged. Ryūga chuckled back.

"Yeah, that still didn't stop me, but unfortunately, this time is different. Unlike those times, I am on a strict time limit."

"Cross," Heracross lowered itself into an attack stance. The bug and fighting-type Pokémon knew its mission; stall the son for as long as it takes. Don't use deadly force, but enough to keep him on his toes. That was its mission.

Go out into the wild without any Pokémon to help, retrieve two items for the professor, and bring them back unscathed. All the while maneuvering through every obstacle and making it in the allotted time. The details alone sounded relatively simple, but that's one thing. Actually attempting it was another. That was Ryūga's mission.

"No choice but to go through with it," Ryūga extended his right foot forward. There's no doubt in his mind Heracross would wipe the floor with him in hand-to-hand combat. He had to play it safe and formulate another way to go around the Pokémon; however, he also needed to factor in the spectating Pokémon. They stopped their assault just to give Heracross space to act, but if Ryūga managed to bypass the bug and fighting-type, it would cause them to resume their assault. He had to think about that too. "Prepare yourself Heracross, because I will not let you stop me from obtaining my Pokémon and delicious food!"

The fighting beetle spread its wings and dashed swiftly across the battlefield. Ryūga pushed off the extended foot into a good running start. In no time, the fighting beetle and wannabe trainer were on top of each other. Heracross's right claw came down vehemently, a powerful **Brick Break** diving down to strike the birthday boy. But all the attack hit was the ground, which shook lightly, a small crater forming underneath the beetle, which smiled wide as its eyes locked on to the running Ryūga.

"Cross," it casually retracted its arm and gave chase. Heracross closed the distance between it and Ryūga in no time at all; much to the latter's surprise. Using the surprise to its advantage, Heracross struck Ryūga's stomach with an **Arm Thrust**. The attack propelled the wannabe trainer back, but it didn't stop Heracross from continuing on the offensive. The fighting beetle dove down above Ryūga, another **Brick Break** ready to strike. But like before, the attack miss and struck the ground again.

"Cross," the beetle nodded its head, impressed by its opponent's determination, but shook it at Ryūga's foolishness. The same thing was going to happen; Heracross giving the chase and easily catch up to send the trainer back. Surely Ryūga could think of something better.

Like last time, Heracross took off after Ryūga. It decided to use **Brick Break** again instead of **Arm Thrust** and stay behind the teenager. That's where the mistake happened.

"Sorry buddy," Ryūga suddenly grinned from ear to ear and made a sharp jump to the left, out of the way of quickly upcoming tree. Sadly for the chaser, it slammed face first into the tree. "But the same trick won't work on me twice."

However, Ryūga celebrated too early, as Heracross burst from the other side of the tree without a single scratch.

"Cross," it executed a **Low Kick** , but missed the target. Ryūga used the beetle's head as a springboard and launched himself over it, keeping its stride, and running towards Catallia. "Hera."

The fighting beetle waited until Ryūga was far away before charging up a dark purple blast. The Pokémon around started to panic as they tried to convince the beetle to cancel the attack. Aquarius fired a **Hydro Pump** at the beetle, but it took to the sky and quickly fired the attack. Heracross unleashed a devastating **Hyper Beam** at the progressing Ryūga.

The Pokémon tried to cancel out the attack, but it was too strong for them. Aquarius fired another **Hydro Pump** , but feared it wouldn't make it in time. Now two attacks raced towards Ryūga, who finally became aware of them. He continued to run while looking back, but his face paled upon eyeing the fierce water and vehement purple blast chasing him. He couldn't turn or else he'll lose all the speed he gathered, he couldn't drop to the ground, because the **Hyper Beam** was angled too low to dodge. His only option was to run, and run he did, but he couldn't outpace the two attacks.

' _Dad we're seriously going to have a talk after all this is over.'_ Ryūga could feel the energy from both attacks washing over his back. _'Provided I survive that is!'_

The **Hydro Pump** and **Hyper Beam** touched tips, the power from both spewing in every direction. The only thing that Ryūga remembered in that instant was the humongous explosion that deafened his ears and the violent force that propelled him through the air.

* * *

 **Thanks to SargentFalco and Xtreme Gamer for beta reading.**


	3. His Test Pt 2

**Thanks for the people who reviewed the last chapter, followed, and favorite the story; I really appreciate the support and kind words. There is a poll on my profile for if Ash should have a harem. Please vote yes or no.**

 **Guest – Ash will not be paired with Cynthia and/or Clair, as I put up a poll for him to have, or not to have, a harem of his own. If he does, he still won't have Cynthia and/or Clair, but you're right, those two are sexy females.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon. If I did, Brock would get all the women, and NOT get cock blocked.**

* * *

"I hate to rub salt on your wound, but your assailant really did a number on you," a tall man with bright scarlet red, spikey hair commented on the blue haired woman's condition. He wore a medieval-looking navy blue tunic with red-orange trimmings, a brown belt around his waist, and large black boots with two orange rings around the top of each one. The cuffs of his long sleeves were colored black with orange zigzagging trims separating the cuff from the navy blue part of the sleeve. Like the woman, he sported a long, flowing cape around his neck, but unlike said woman, his cloak was painted black on the outside and crimson red on the inside.

It hasn't been long since the woman's Dragonite flew her to safety, away from Hayate and his Vaporeon. Landing in Blackthorn City, a city north of New Bark, the Dragonite immediately took her trainer to the city's Elder, who, along with the scarlet haired man, tended to her condition, which wasn't bad except for the paralysis.

"Shut it," the woman stated back, unamused by her company's remark. "I don't want to hear any smart remarks."

The man with scarlet hair shook his head as he folded his arms under his chest. His dark eyes shifted from the woman to her recovering Dragonite. The dragon sat by itself with an angry scowl on its face, eyes staring angrily at the floor. The part that worried the man the most was the Pokémon's condition. What trainer could've done so much damage, and so easily too, according to the blue haired woman, to Dragonite?

"Lance is right Clair," the Elder walked into the room, his cane tapping against the tiled floor with each step. "Whoever did this wasn't messing around."

"I can see that grandpa," the woman introduced as Clair replied. "But I'll take care of him next time."

"You shouldn't be so hasty," the Elder lightly tapped his granddaughter on the head with his cane. "You just fought this man and look what happened. You were unconscious when your Dragonite brought you here."

"I was outnumbered two to one. I was reckless to only bring Dragonite, but when I gather my team, I'll go back and take him down. There is no telling what he's up to now," Clair clenched her fists. She and her Dragonite shared the same view. Hayate only won because he had two Pokémon to aid him. Her Dragonite didn't like the results one bit. How could she have been defeated so easily? Even against multiple Pokémon, she proved to be incredibly strong, like dragon-type Pokémon should be. And yet, Hayate's Pokémon took her down without so much trouble; it didn't even look like they were trying.

Dragonite released an angry snort. Her trainer rubbed her snout while stating her plan.

"I don't know who this man is, but I will not let him walk over me like some filthy doormat," Clair declared. "I'll make sure he receives what's coming to him, and then some."

"What did this man look like?" Lance inquired. They've been talking about it for so long but a description hasn't been given.

"He stands out a lot," the blue haired trainer responded. "I doubt it will take long to find him."

"For someone to take down your Dragonite without trouble, it really bothers me. I want to know what you were up against. Besides, I know a lot of people so maybe there's a chance I'm familiar with him."

Clair faced her grandpa and cousin. "He had wild, silver hair and eyes of the same color. When I struck back, he remained completely relaxed and calm, but had something…I don't know...mysterious to him? He only used a Vaporeon and Ursaring, but the former gave Dragonite the most trouble."

Another snort escaped the dragon's nose. That water-type Eeveelution was a major pain, but was incredibly powerful. The same could be said about the Ursaring. Dragonite may be sore about her defeat, but it had to admire their strength and skill. A Pokémon that can easily deflect and match her blow for blow without any problems deserve respect and recognition.

"Hmm, silver hair and eyes," Lance lowered his head thoughtfully. An exotic hair color to say the least, the vague description did spark a little remembrance in the spikey haired man. It sounded like someone he knew well, but with such a vague description, it was hard to say for sure. "Did he call his Pokémon anything special, like a nickname?"

Clair and Dragonite blinked back in confusion. The same question popped in their minds. _'How does a nickname play a relevant role here?'_

Sure, people give their Pokémon a nickname to develop a more personal bond, but that's a lot of people to choose from. The name must be pretty special to remember someone.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that will help," Clair responded. She looked up at the ceiling. "Let's see; I think he called his Vaporeon Aquarius and Ursaring Orso. Is that right Dragonite?"

The dragon Pokémon nodded back.

"Yes, Aquarius and Orso," Clair repeated. The Elder, Clair, and Dragonite watched Lance slowly cover his face with his hand, shaking his head left and right as a sigh escaped his lips. Aquarius; that was all he needed to hear before the memories began flooding back. Only one person he knew would name their Pokémon after constellations.

"Clair," he said. "Did you do any research on New Bark before heading over there?"

"The guy asked me the same question. He said I would've known about him had I done so" she answered back, confused on the situation.

"He wasn't lying. You should've known about any important people besides Prof. Elm who lived there," Lance folded his arms again. "You just fought New Bark's guardian."

"Guardian? What do you mean by guardian?" Clair inquired.

"I mean exactly that. The trainer you faced; his name is Hayate Moriyama," Lance revealed. "He is New Bark's guardian, meaning he defends the town from any intruders that may intend to inflict harm. He most likely thought you were doing just that and attacked to protect his town."

"Seems to me that you know this guy," Clair pointed out. "What's your history with him?"

Now it made sense why Hayate suddenly went on the offensive and ambushed her.

"I do know him," Lance responded, a reminiscent smile growing on his lips. "He and I have known each other for a long time actually. He was born in Kanto, where he and I first met. Let me tell you, I've faced many trainers, but only a few have managed to bring me down to my last Pokémon. Hayate is one of them, but he was the first to do using only three Pokémon."

Clair and her grandfather stared at Lance with shocked expressions. The Elder was already aware of Hayate's presence, but didn't consider the possibilities of him being the assailant. But to learn that he fought his grandson in a full six on six match while only using three Pokémon, he couldn't help but smile through the initial shock.

"After many years, he settled down in New Bark with his wife, who is native here in Johto, and became the town's designated guardian, all the while keeping his battling skills sharp, which you've experienced firsthand," Lance continued.

"And you're just now telling me this? Why didn't you say anything before?" Clair interrogated, her face contorted to irritation. "Had I known that, I would've gone to him directly instead of waiting in the sky for something to happen, which it did. He blasted me right out of the sky and had his Ursaring attack me with **Thunderpunch**!"

"The man protects what he loves," Lance retorted. "You should've researched the town first instead of rushing out there recklessly."

Clair growled back as Lance continued his story. "Like I said, we've known each other for years, but a lot of time passed since we've seen each other," her cousin took out a picture from a long time ago. "Knowing him, he's living a blissful life with his wife and possibly kids."

Lance and Hayate were back to back with their arms crossed and confident smirks tugging at their lips as their respective sextet of Pokémon posed alongside with them. Hayate's other Pokémon that didn't fight were in the picture as well, as they most likely watched the battle directly. Leyna was by Hayate, a bright blush on her cheeks as Hayate wrapped both arms around her protectively and lovingly. Lance showed the group the photograph, which Clair studied hard. The features she described about Hayate were correct, including the mysterious aura he gave off at times, but when he ordered the attack, he was calculating and serious, completely calm about it all. Even his Pokémon were calm about everything, especially when he ordered Orso to deal the **Thunderpunch**.

"Mhm, yeah that's the guy," Clair nodded her head. "But who is the woman standing with you?"

"That's his wife, Leila I think her name was. She was there when he and I battled seriously for the first time, but what you should know about him is that he demands a challenge and will even handicap himself if he has to," Lance put the photo away. "That's why he used three Pokémon. Despite knowing who I am and Leila's protest, he chose to battle using only three Pokémon."

"He looked much more relaxed in the picture. When I fought him, he was more serious and tried to finish things quickly, as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere."

"Hmm, that is strange," Lance commented, cupping the bottom of his chin thoughtfully. "Hayate was always a calm and enthusiastic person, stubborn too. He always went with the flow rather than rush things, but now I wonder what could've happened. He didn't say anything about it did he?"

Clair shook her head.

"Now isn't the time to think about the possibilities," the Elder tapped the floor with his cane to grab his grandchildren's attention. "Clair, did you find anything out of the ordinary while scouting the town, before getting attacked I mean?"

"Everything was completely peaceful as far as I could see. The townsfolk were planning something, because I could see some of them carrying around decorations," she filled them in on what she saw; the townsfolk walking with décor as mentioned before and some people carrying a few wrapped gifts. The makings of a party.

"Hmm, it's actually a good thing you didn't know about Hayate then," the Elder walked over to the window. He stared out to the city of Blackthorn. "No doubt your appearance has the man on edge now, and that means he won't walk too far from the town."

Clair's Dragonite let out a small cry. She was the only one knowledgeable of the second guardian.

"The town is guarded either way? How?" her trainer questioned. Dragonite continued to talk in her native tongue, but only Clair could translate her words. "Oh I see. But surely that won't be enough to protect them."

"Nite," the orange dragon nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter?" Lance spoke up.

"Dragonite said the Vaporeon is watching the town for anyone who may intrude. There are other Pokémon around, but even so, if they're attacked, there is a slim chance they can stand up to the enemy," his blue haired cousin relayed the message her Pokémon announced. "I think it is best I get back while I still can."

"Agreed, but gather some more info before you go," Lance nodded and left the room. Clair returned Dragonite to her pokéball.

"I'm going to need my other Pokémon just in case then," she told her grandfather, who nodded back while continuing to stare out the window. "I have a feeling I'll be needing them."

The elder watched the rising sun, which was now at its highest peak. Increased activity spread throughout the city, but the Elder paid it no mind. He furrowed his brows, a bad feeling like his granddaughter mentioned swelling up in the pit of his stomach. However, he was unable to predict the event or outcome; it was just there, continuing to grow.

"What could they be doing, hiding in the shadows?" He asked to no one in particular.

* * *

" _Are you insane?!"_ Vaporeon screamed at Heracross. Her eyes and nostrils were flaring with anger towards the fighting beetle, which crossed it arms nonchalantly.

" _What? I weakened the power,"_ He shrugged, but it only made Aquarius more livid. A **Hyper Beam** is a very powerful and destructive attack composed of very potent elements that has not been explained and Heracross just fired one at Ryūga like it was nothing! Why?!

" _And that makes it okay?! You could've killed my trainer's son!"_ Aquarius screamed back. She was not the least bit pleased with the situation, not at all. Heracross could see that, but he continued to push his luck.

" _He's a tough human; I'm sure his father trained him to be durable_ ," Heracross waved the statements and Aquarius's anger off.

" _Not durable enough to survive a fucking_ _ **Hyper Beam**_ _! What were you thinking?!"_ Aquarius stomped her paws on the ground in outrage. The amount of anger aimed towards the bug and fighting-type Pokémon could never, ever be compared to the amount of rage needed to fuel a Frustration attack at its limit. The quantity of anger Aquarius fired at the fighting beetle forced other Pokémon to retreat and get to safety. An angry Aquarius is terrible news and none of the Pokémon had the audacity, except Heracross, to challenge Aquarius when she's angry.

Heracross wasn't fazed by the water-type's rage however. In fact, it only brought a smile to his face. As Heracross and Aquarius locked eyes, Aquarius wanted so much to freeze the beetle, but priorities came first.

" _You protected him didn't you?"_ the beetle questioned back.

" _Barely! Do you have any idea how close we cut it?! And do you have the slightest clue what my trainer and his wife will do if their son got hurt? I hope you like where your head is, because it will come off if they find out,"_ Aquarius warned the beetle, growling menacingly like a predator stalking its prey. The plan Aquarius had was pretty simple, but it had to be timed perfectly and swiftly. The first step was getting Pokémon that could use **Quick Attack** or better yet, **Extreme Speed** , to transport other Pokémon that could use either Protect or **Light Screen**. The former was better, as only a **Brick Break** , **Feint** attack, or an incredibly powerful attack can break it. The next part was catching any flying Pokémon and human, using the stronger than steel **String Shot** as a net.

" _You act like this isn't the first time Ryu got himself into trouble,"_ Heracross pointed out. _"The guy is like his father in many ways so this shouldn't be that surprising."_

" _They're not Pokémon!"_ Vaporeon shouted lividly. Her anger continued to rise. The flippant attitude Heracross displayed was really angering her. How can a Pokémon fire a **Hyper Beam** , a fucking **Hyper Beam** , at a human and act as if it was a **Scratch** attack that landed instead? How flippant can one be? _"Do you really think a human is capable of standing up to a_ _ **Hyper Beam**_ _attack?"_

" _You're the one who fired a_ _ **Hydro Pump**_ _,"_ Heracross retorted calmly. _"If you would've let the beam run its course, Ryu would only be propelled about twenty feet away, give or take."_

" _I did that to weaken the attack and make sure Ryu stays alive! You know how much I care about the guy and my family,"_ Aquarius turned her head towards where Ryūga should be safe. It was a really close save and Vaporeon never felt so scared in her life.

" _We all care about him and the family,"_ Heracross placed his hands behind his head. _"I was still acting within Master Hayate's request. I intentionally angled the_ _ **Hyper Beam**_ _downward to test Ryu's speed. He managed to keep ahead, which I wanted to happen, but you had to interfere and make it go boom."_

" _Oh so it's my fault?!"_ Aquarius snapped her head back to the fighting beetle. Her tail started to glow white, a metallic armor washing over it. _"Who was the Pokémon that fired the_ _ **Hyper Beam**_ _in the first place? Which Pokémon decided it would be a good idea to fire one of the most powerful normal-type moves at a human to 'test their speed?' Because it certainly was not me!"_

" _But who decided to interfere instead of putting their faith in Ryu?"_ Heracross smirked. The beetle spread it wings and dashed backward, narrowly avoiding the powerful **Iron Tail** Vaporeon unleashed as a retort.

" _You're fucking lucky I have Ryu to check up on or I would drown you in my_ _ **Hydro Pump**_ _,"_ she turned her back and took off with a white streak glowing behind her. **Quick Attack** was her friend at this moment as she raced through the field and to Ryūga, who rested on the floor in an unconscious state. Even though the **Protect** worked, the attack was still strong enough to break through a couple of them, hurting the Pokémon and Ryūga in the process. Thankfully, he didn't suffer too badly. He had his fair share of bruises, but nothing to really fret about, much to Aquarius's relief.

The teen found himself flying through the air while the other Pokémon fainted with swirls in their eyes. It was a really close rescue, but at least they managed to avoid severe injuries. However, there's still the matter of punishing the perpetrator later. That can be done some other time. Ryūga was the concern now.

Aquarius licked the trainer's cheek while whispering in her native cry. A little **Water Gun** to the face multiple times caused the silver haired teen to stir, much to the water-type's relief. She nearly had a heart attack when Ryūga flew through the air like a Pidgey. Before Ryūga fully came into conscious, Aquarius licked his cheeks some more and hid in the bushes. She couldn't let him know of her presence, not yet.

" _Good luck Ryu,"_ she whispered from behind cover.

"Ugh," why did his body hurt so much? Was it supposed to? The last thing he remembered was finally escaping the Maze of Eternal Suffering and then clashing with Heracross, who unleashed a **Hyper Beam**. A freaking! **Hyper Beam**! Why? Just…just why?

His eyes slowly opened up, his golden orbs peering at the blue sky. The first thing that entered his mind was ' _What happened?'_ After the explosion hit, everything went black. He had no idea what transpired afterwards.

"Ugh...dad…you and I need to have a discussion about this," Ryūga flipped over on his stomach, a loud groan rushing from his lips as a jolt of pain shocked him momentarily. "How did I survive?"

He shook the water away and lifted his head, catching the worried glances of the Pokémon surrounding him. The Pokémon ceased their attacks to watch over the wannabe trainer. They couldn't continue after witnessing Ryūga flying through the air. Lucky for him, Protect is nigh indestructible and can handle almost any attack, almost being the key word. Nevertheless, they were thrilled to see the aspiring trainer still kicking.

"Right, Pokémon friends," Ryūga smiled and picked himself up with the help of multiple **Vine Whips** , but his yelps of pain made them hesitant. "I don't suppose either of you know who fired the **Hyper Beam**?"

"Cross," Heracross appeared behind the trainer.

"Arceus!" Ryūga jumped. "Don't do that!"

Heracross snickered and placed a clawed hand on Ryūga's shoulder, but it was swatted away by a **Vine Whip** from an Oddish. Ryūga caught the way they glared at the Heracross, the livid swords piercing through the beetle's form. But for the most part, Heracross didn't seem to care. "I've had my fair share of scares at the moment," Ryūga flexed his arms to show his health, only to find himself on the ground wincing in pain. The Pokémon sweat dropped at the scene.

" _He's definitely his father's kid,"_ the Pokémon said amongst themselves.

"I'm okay," Ryūga flashed a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, just a little sore."

If by sore, he means in pain, then yes, he's okay.

"Heracross," the fighting beetle smirked and extended his arm towards the big city in the distance. Everyone could see Catallia closing in. Ryūga finally made it. "Cross." Heracross pointed towards the sun, which was starting to descend after reaching its highest peak.

"Oh that's right; I'm still on a time limit," Ryūga got back into action. "And you guys really need to tone it down a bit, especially you Heracross. Who fires a **Hyper Beam** at a human?"

The beetle simply shrugged again and joined the other Pokémon in watching Ryūga rush to the next city. Aquarius quickly followed from the bushes, keeping her presence hidden. Heracross could feel her glare from the distance but didn't care one bit. He was satisfied. Although, he couldn't say the same about the other Pokémon. While they were still distracted by the running teen, Heracross spread its wings and began backing away, only to feel a web made of **String Shot** touch his back and see the glaring eyes of the Pokémon around him. Even so, Heracross continued to smile and easily cut through the web with a mighty **Brick Break**. After that, he took off like the wind with the battalion of Pokémon giving chase. For his survival, Heracross needed to run away as fast as he could before the other Pokémon caught him. They were thrilled to see Ryūga up and running, but punishment needed to be delivered, and it shall be done.

It took a lot longer than expected, but Ryūga finally made it to Catallia City. It was significantly larger than New Bark Town, easily doubling in size, but the unique part about the city is the fact that all of the officers in it use Spinarak as opposed to Growlithe. The origins of this can be dated back to more than 100 years when a thief known as The Black Arachnid wreaked havoc all over the city with his Meowth. He was finally stopped when an Officer Jenny used her Spinarak to stop him. As a tribute to her, every Officer Jenny here now uses a Spinarak.

Ryūga decided to rest at the Pokémon Center until the effects of the previous events vanished. Considering what happened, he certainly needed the break, especially after surviving a **Hyper Beam** explosion. And this was just the first part of his test, getting to Catallia and maneuvering through the Pokémon. He still needed to get to Cherrygrove and a little beyond before making it back. At least the things he needed to find weren't hidden in the forest so he could rest easy knowing that.

"Okay, so far so good," Ryūga thought about what to do next. Cherrygrove remained another hour and a half away if he kept going without taking a break. But considering what he just went through, he greatly pondered what his father planned next. Hopefully it didn't involve more **Hyper Beam** s. "I need to step it up though if I want to make it back in time."

He would need to thank his mom later for the snacks she packed for him. If anything were to happen to his food, oh boy. And well, he had time left and it would probably be best to contact his folks to let them know he isn't dead. He did have his pokégear with him, but a video phone call seemed more suitable. And the idea of seeing his adorable sister appealed to him.

"Hellooo," little Maya's face appeared on the screen, her sing song voice making Ryūga's already wide smile grow.

"Hello little one," Ryūga held back a chuckle.

"Big brother!" The little girl gasped and closed in to hug him, only to realize they weren't actually in the same room, which ended with her banging her forehead on the screen and Ryūga sweat dropping.

"You okay Maya?" The little girl nodded back and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm okay," she pouted, but it quickly turned into another smile. "Where are you right now?"

"Only three hours away normally; I'm in Catallia. Where's mom?" He couldn't see or hear it, but a myriad of different activities were going on at the same time in his house. The noise, while he still couldn't hear it due to the range of where the video phone was located, was quite loud so it's a wonder anyone heard the phone at all. But with an annoying ring tone such the iconic 'Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call,' it wasn't hard to miss.

"Mom is busy right now," Maya told him. "But guess what? She let me wrap the presents," it was then Maya covered her mouth with both hands. Ryūga raised a brow and smirked. Presents? That's all he needed to hear. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"So you're the wrapper, can you tell me what they are?" But Maya shook her head vigorously.

"No! I won't tell," she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Aww, come on Maya, please? For big brother?" Ryūga wasn't really trying to get her to spill but he couldn't resist making her frown more; it was very adorable.

"No," Maya crossed her arms and turned her head with a 'hmph.' "I won't tell."

"Aww, fine, but now I'm so curious," Ryūga slumped forward in defeat. "Just make sure yours is the one I open, okay?"

"Okay! Will you be home soon?"

"I can't say for sure, but I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Try to stay out of trouble in the meantime," Ryūga chuckled at Maya's puffed out cheeks.

"You're the one who gets into trouble," she retorted with her tongue sticking out again.

"Hm, yeah that's true, but I don't look for trouble. Trouble finds me," the older sibling leaned back in the chair.

"Oh, speaking of trouble, mom said she'll make dad sleep on the couch if something bad were to happen to you," Maya said in all her innocent ways. Ryūga nearly fell out of the chair from trying not to laugh, but he failed on the latter. "Big brother?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I didn't expect that," he regained composure and took a deep breath. "If mom threatened to put dad on the couch, she's really adamant about this mission he and the professor gave me. Lucky for him, I'm still safe and sound for the most part, but listen; I need to get going so I'll see you when I come home."

"Okay, bye big brother. I love you," Maya waved her arms.

"Love you too little one; and tell mom I said hi. Hopefully dad won't end up sleeping on the couch tonight," her older brother ended the call and stretched his limbs, loosening his muscles. The chat was very relaxing and rejuvenating, which is exactly what he needed before continue his mission.

It was still daylight, plenty of time to reach Cherrygrove and back, but finding the items Elm wanted was another story. For one, Ryūga doesn't know what the items look like. Secondly, what are the chances that the things he find are the same items he was supposed to retrieve? Third, how far away from Cherrygrove are they? It could take hours to find them. Fourth, no descriptions were given either, making the task to find them even more difficult. And fifth, he couldn't decide if the lack of information was on purpose or accidental. If his father had a hand in it, things happened on purpose.

Just when he set out on the road again, his pokégear vibrated with a specific and very familiar tone. It was the tone that played whenever his father called. What a coincidence!

"Hey dad, how's it going?"

"Pretty good actually. I was just calling to make sure you haven't injured yourself. Where are you right now?" His old man inquired. It was a good thing Ryūga was already outside for the scolding he was about to give his old man. Having Pokémon stop and toy around with him is one thing. A giant maze with traps and such is reasonable, but having to dodge a **Hyper Beam** is out of the question. Who fires a **Hyper Beam** at a human and expects good results? Apparently, Heracross found it appropriate. Ryūga told his father everything that happened, from the maze to the **Hyper Beam** , and he didn't like what his father said next.

"Really? He fired a **Hyper Beam**? Hmm, that's not a bad idea honestly," Hayate commented nonchalantly. Ryūga's brow twitched.

"Not a bad idea? Are you crazy? That's a horrible idea! Do you have any idea how it feels to be propelled through the air like a projectile?"

"I've been on many trips and adventures with your mom. You even came with me on some father and son adventures so you know what you went through is nothing compared to what we experienced," Ryūga could tell his father was trying to hold back a chuckle. The boasting certainly didn't sit well with the wannabe trainer, but he couldn't deny that he, his mom, and dad went on some of the greatest adventures. Listening to their stories while sitting in the dimly lit living room was always a great time. Even recalling them was thrilling to the teen. The stories were great for putting him and Maya to sleep. Even now, Ryūga always enjoyed a good story. He could tell some pretty good stories himself, but they paled in comparison to his father and Ryder's stories.

"Still, a **Hyper Beam** to the back is too much to handle," Ryūga responded back. "Last time I checked, you and I are humans."

"Humans who went through some intense training you mean," his father correct. "But you're safe at least," Hayate's voice was getting more serious, just subtly though.

"Somehow," Ryūga didn't seem to catch it. "But I'm enjoying myself though," his lips curled upward into a bright smile. "The Pokémon took it easy on me for the most part. I hated that maze though. They kept shooting **Poison Sting** s at me."

Ryūga's brow twitched again at his father's sudden laughter.

"I bet that was fun. Well, did they live up to their name? Did they sting?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Is it possible for me to get poisoned by them?"

"No, you shouldn't anyway. I never got hit by a set so I can't tell you, but to be on the safe side, and not piss off your mother more than I probably already have, are you feeling strange? Like do you feel anything odd or different?"

"No, I'm doing just fine. I don't feel weak, not after all the running and maneuvering I've done," Ryūga held back a chuckle. He heard what his pops said about not making his mom angrier.

"Sounds healthy to me then, but regardless, be careful," Hayate warned him, in which he chuckled back.

"Yeah we don't want mom putting you on the couch."

"It won't happen," Hayate stated with the utmost confidence. "And even if it does happen, your mother is going to be right there with me."

"Are you positive about that? Mom can be pretty scary when she wants to be," Ryūga pointed out, receiving a chuckle from his father and possibly a smirk.

"What you all find scary, I find sexy. Your mother, despite being dangerous when she's mad, is unable to sleep without me there to hold her. She can have Maya sleep in the room with her, but it won't work. If I do sleep on the couch, which won't happen, by the time you wake up, Leyna will be right there in my arms fast asleep in blissful dreamland."

"You really know mom a lot don't you?" Ryūga was surprised honestly. His mom couldn't sleep without her personal cuddle buddy.

"She and I have been married for over twenty years, dating for five, and known each other for nearly forty. At first though, she didn't like me all too well, but I was persistent and never left her alone. It annoyed her, but it also drew us closer together; I've told you the story how we met right?"

"Not all of it, just that you were visiting great-grandma and great-grandpa here in Johto and met mom while grandma and grandpa went on their third honeymoon," Ryūga started recalling the parts of story of when Hayate and Leyna first met. Long story short, Leyna fell head over heels in love with Hayate.

"Yeah, that was a peaceful time," Hayate responded. "But when I do tell you the rest, you'll understand why your mother and I make such a great team. Do you remember when we all took a trip to Ecruteak City?"

"I remember mom trying not to lash out at the Kimono Girls," Ryūga suppressed another laugh while Hayate let out a sigh.

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy about that, but what can I say? I'm a handsome guy; I bet you'll have a few girls wanting you in the future."

Ryūga's face brightened at this, his cheeks stained with a red hue.

"When you find someone, make sure it's someone who won't take advantage of your assets. And if you can score two that fits the criteria, go for them," Hayate advised him. Even though he couldn't see it, Hayate knew his son was red in the face, probably stuttering his words.

"Two? Why two?" His son inquired.

"Two is the max and one is the minimum, but like I said, make sure if you do have two, they get along, because not all women love to share. Your mom is an example of this. If a women we, well she, see has a certain look in her eyes, Leyna will be quick to establish the fact that I'm with her," Hayate explained. "Leyna is the only woman I need and want."

"Well I'm glad to hear that dad, but what makes you think I'll be that lucky?" Ryūga couldn't remove the blush on his cheeks.

"You're basically a mini me, not as powerful mind you, but you share many of my qualities and have your own unique ones thrown into the mix that compliments the features," Hayate gave a clear description, leaving his son stunned at first.

"Wow thanks dad," Ryūga couldn't really deny that first part about him not being as strong as his father.

"But in all seriousness, if they're up for it, and you're comfortable with it, go for it, so long as you treat them equally," Hayate stated.

"That's if I ever get one," Ryūga told him. "But I hear what you're saying."

"Good, and now back to the task at hand," Hayate's tone turned serious, which didn't go unnoticed this time by Ryūga, who narrowed his eyes a little, listening intently for his father's next mission.

"When you get to Cherrygrove, that's where the real test begins. My only advice is to keep your wits about you. It's going to get pretty dangerous from here on out."

"Is that a challenge?" Ryūga grinned from ear to ear.

"Do you accept?" Hayate inquired back. Both could tell the other was smiling.

"Hn, challenge accepted. But where did you go? Mom said Prof. Elm wanted you to do something for him."

"Well I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Hayate's voice went low and sinister, but Ryūga simply laughed it off.

"Very funny dad," he chuckled. "It's rare to hear you joke around."

"You know the only people I joke around with is your mother and baby sister," the seriousness was etched in his tone.

"Wait? You're serious?" Ryūga questioned, his mouth open agape.

"It's best if you focus on _your_ assignment," the canceled screech of the other call ending entered Ryūga's ears. Hayate hung up, leaving his son to stand around like a statue.

"No, he has to be kidding," he shook his head, but the laughter that escaped his lips was filled with sheepish emotion.

Ryūga raised his head to see how close the sun was to the bottom. The sky turned colors, becoming a beautiful orange yellow, signifying the sun was beginning to set. He needed to move fast while it's still daylight.

"No time like the present," he stretched his limbs and continued his small journey. It'd take an hour and a half to reach Cherrygrove if he kept running, only an hour if he took every shortcut possible. Lucky for him, he wasn't going to admire the scenery; that'd be a whole day. And on a day like this, he couldn't afford to waste time.

* * *

The wind was blowing gently around New Bark Town, blowing smoothly through his messy chestnut colored hair that cascaded down to the side of his face. His eyes were colored emerald, seriously gazing down at the photograph in his hand. He remained hidden in the shadows, donned in stealth attire, and calming his nerves. The only thing he focused on was the photo; it was helping him combat the nervousness weighing down his shoulders.

" _Retrieve the data."_ That was the task assigned to him. He had allies to aid him, but they were not part of his task. They were assigned their own mission while he handled the most important part. His task was simple compared to theirs; however, that's not what made him nervous.

" _Be extremely wary of the Guardian."_

The so called 'Guardian' he researched…scared him a little. Hayate Moriyama is his name and the things dug up about him was nothing short of incredible. He was the reason for the nervousness making his shoulders heavy. Hayate would be a major obstacle, but that shouldn't matter. The mission was given and the mission must be completed.

At first, he wondered what could be so dangerous about one man. It's just one person. He seemed pretty strong based on the photos, although looks can be deceiving as the saying goes. But the things he accomplished proved otherwise. Some of the most incredible things were listed with Hayate, things trainers only dreamed of accomplishing. The list went on and on, including achievements, awards, and that's only scratching the surface. There weren't any videos or recordings of the main, main accomplishments, but there was enough to see how powerful Hayate really was. The young man lurking in the shadows thanked Arceus for that at least; he now had a good estimate of how strong the Guardian is now. Researching Hayate was incredible enough; however, the mere thought of having to face this individual face to face was enough of an incentive to NOT engage this man.

Giving the photo one more look, the young man let out a heavy breath as he concealed it and raised the mask over his mouth. There was still time.

"Vile," a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a pale gray body and several feathery areas suddenly appeared next to its trainer. It had a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers with a single, smaller, and thinner feather on each ear. Two tail feathers and three claws were present on each paw along with a yellow oval marking in the center of its forehead. Its eyes were red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protruding from its upper jaw. "Weavile."

"Lynx, welcome back," the stealthy trainer petted the Pokémon on the head. "Did you find the enemy?"

The ice and dark-type Pokémon nodded hesitantly, giving her trainer a nervous look that greatly matched his.

"How bad was it? The look on your face doesn't make me feel better about this," the trainer pointed out. Lynx shook her head and ended up throwing her arms around the trainer, much to his surprise.

"Vile," Lynx whined. The trainer could feel a drop of sweat roll down his cheek. For his Weavile to resort to an embrace to calm her down, it terrified him how it would feel to meet the enemy face to face.

"This Hayate must be very dangerous," he stroked the Weavile's head, letting out a sigh. "Get some rest Lynx, we may need all our strength."

He returned Weavile to her pokéball and waited quietly, masking his presence deeper in the shadows. Something else came up during the research. At first, the stealthy trainer believe it to be a good silver lining in case things went south; however, those hopes were crushed when he delved deeper. He's been doing his job for years, and never, ever in his life, did he expect to face such opponents. The missions are usually simple, get in, get out, don't get caught, and the rest, as the saying goes, is history. But research is key and he _never_ did a job without gathering info on the target. Even if his superiors say it's classified, he will find a way to gather info. But there wasn't just Hayate to worry about; there was someone else he needed to be cautious of as well. And _she_ was right here in town, but that's not all. _She_ could find him hiding if she wanted to. That's why he sent Weavile to scout ahead. As long as she or Hayate doesn't sense Weavile, the stealth trainer can relax a little.

' _Just who are these people?'_ He looked at the orange sky, able to see the sun starting to set. Still a lot of time before business started. Plenty of time to come up with multiple escape plans.

* * *

Ryūga was making great time; he managed to traverse through the forest to Cherrygrove in practically no time at all, dashing over the open field, briskly taking in the beautiful scenery of the field washed over by the orange-yellow sky with half of the sun sitting on the horizon. He wished he could savor it more, but time was getting shorter and shorter.

But there was something off in Ryūga's eyes, or rather, something absent. Maybe because he hasn't arrived at Cherrygrove yet, but there were a lack of traps and obstacles in his way. Everything was clear and straightforward, which puzzled the wannabe trainer. Completely engrossed in the mystery, he pondered what else his father had in store for him. The sudden break made him feel nervous, but at the same time, it filled him with great thrill.

He wanted to know what was in store for him, but then again, that would ruin the fun of the surprise. What's the point of a surprise if it's going to be spoiled? There's no fun in that; and because of that, Ryūga stopped questioning it.

But still, he had to keep his eyes peeled and wits sharp. Even his father advised him to do so, which meant the slightest slip up from here on out would royally screw Ryūga over.

He picked up the speed, running faster as he could see Cherrygrove in sight. The scenery displayed before him was absolutely stunning. The sun hung over the horizon while the brilliant glow of orange and yellow washed over the sky, outlining the trees with a beautiful sparkle. The Pokémon that flew through the sky complimented the picture, their harmonious chirping spreading gently with the smooth wind that erupted. The ones on the ground and trees played with each other, bringing the impact of nature to its maximum level of tranquil and beauty.

"A beautiful sight no matter how many times I see it," Ryūga said softly to himself. He wished he could bask in the beauty longer, but time was against him, and he needed to hurry back in time. His thoughts went from the beautiful scenery to the countless possibilities of the feast his mother prepared for him. His mother's cooking, father's puzzles and test, and playing with his little sister afterwards; it was a good birthday in his eyes. He didn't need any presents or parties; all he needed was his family. And of course the food he loves, but mainly his family.

It was in sight; he could see the city slowly closing in, prompting him to run even faster. He was panting, but smiling at the same time. His test was halfway done. Now he just needed to find the two items the professor asked him to locate. However, with the short amount of time he has left, could he find them and make it back home in time? That's what Ryūga intended to find out.

Cherrygrove City, the city with a waft of fragrant flowers, was a lot bigger than Catallia and New Bark, but despite its huge size, it remained one of the smallest cities in Johto. There were bigger buildings, houses, and a lot more people roaming around, but it didn't distract Ryūga from his mission. Despite the beautiful array of flowers dancing in the wind, which sent their sweet aroma all around the city, entering the nostrils of humans and Pokémon alike, Ryūga continued on his mission. He desperately wanted to stay and go sight-seeing, but once again, time worked against him.

"Can't stop now; I have to keep going," he thought about taking a break at the Pokémon center, but decided that would be a waste of time. He still had tons of energy to burn. It was the amount of daylight still left that worried him. There was less sunlight than before, but still enough to safely navigate through the forest past Cherrygrove without getting lost. He was ready.

In the small sunlight, Ryūga's entire presence became a blur as he dashed across the ground, adrenaline filling his veins as he pushed forward. The second part of his test has begun and he would let nothing keep him from succeeding.

* * *

Ryder opened the door and looked up at the orange-yellow sky. Ryūga still hasn't showed yet and no word from Hayate has reached him either. The old man was starting to worry. He retrieved the first device as he said, but Ryūga was still nowhere to be found. Even Aquarius hasn't showed up to fill him in on the birthday boy's progress. At least it was still daylight out, but only a little. He could see a little black starting to come in, signifying the night.

' _What could be keeping him?'_ Ryder had to think of the possibilities. His father's puzzles would be first, but even so, it shouldn't have taken Ryūga this long. He should've arrived by now.

"I hope he's okay," the old man said to himself. All he could do is wait for Ryūga to show up, but at this rate, there's no telling how long that will take. Maybe he was caught up with something. Knowing Hayate and Ryūga's curiosity levels, it was a very plausible conclusion. "Maybe I should give Hayate a call."

Ryder tried the video phone first, calling the Moriyama household. However, there was no response. He expected at least little Maya to answer, but no one did. After trying two more times, he tried Hayate's pokégear, but the same results happened. No one picked up. Ryder furrowed his eye brows. Why was no one picking up their phones?

"Hmm, they're probably still busy setting up," he figured, but there was a nagging feeling telling him that wasn't the case. He felt something wrong; Hayate always answered his pokégear, especially when Ryder or his family calls, but for him not to, Ryder didn't know what to think. "Let me try Ryūga."

Ryder paced back and forth as his special ring tone played on Ryūga's phone.

"Hey Grandpa Ryder; what's going on?" The elderly man released a sigh of relief at the sound of Ryūga's voice.

"Ryūga, thank Arceus you picked up," he stated back.

"Huh? Well of course I did. You called me right?" the confusion was evident in Ryūga's tone.

"Yes, but that was to see if you're doing alright. I'm still here waiting for you to get here," Ryder explained the change of plans, listing why Hayate had to return home on such short notice, and where Ryūga should really go now.

"I finished talking to him like an hour ago," Ryūga said. "Oh man, I was really looking forward to…what in the?"

"Ryūga?" Ryder raised one of his brows.

"Uh-oh," Ryder leaned forward a little. "Uh-oh! Uh-oh! Uh-oh!"

"Ryūga? What's going on?" Ryder held the phone with both hands.

"Oh no, crap! Grandpa Ryder; I'll have to call you…!" The call suddenly ended, and Ryder was left with his mouth open agape and hands trembling.

* * *

Ryūga dove to the ground, a giant shadow zooming over him. He quickly got back up, taking off again without looking back. If he did, that would be the end. He couldn't believe what he just walked into. Neither could Aquarius for that matter; she remained in the bushes, silently scolding Ryūga while keeping a firm look on the Pokémon chasing her trainer's son. There was something definitely wrong about the scenario though. Why was there only one Pokémon when this species usually travel in very large groups?

Ryūga pondered on the aforementioned question as well while keeping his stride. However, he did something that Aquarius cursed his trainer for passing down. Ryūga actually took on the Pokémon. He formulated a plan and quickly put it into action, stopping before a tree and turning to face the Pokémon, a Beedrill to be more specific. It hovered in front of the teen with its large stingers poised to strike.

"I'm sorry for stepping into your territory. I had no idea it was so close to the main road, so if possible, would you allow me to go freely?" Ryūga talked to it, but his response came in the form of **Poison Sting**. Ryūga went on the defensive, bounding out of the way of the poisonous needles sinking into the poor defenseless tree. Beedrill gave chase, white streaks trailing behind it as its speed suddenly increased.

" _Why does everything know_ _ **Quick Attack**_ _?!"_ Aquarius chased after the Beedrill. She contemplated whether or not to fire an **Ice Beam**. The Eeveelution wanted to help out, but it was just a sin…gle…Beedrill.

Realization kicked in and Aquarius quickly left in the other direction. A single Beedrill is okay; that shouldn't be a problem. However, that's where it all kicked in for Aquarius. Beedrill usually travel in large groups to defend their territory, which Ryūga accidentally entered. If one is around, the others are very close by; and if the numbers exceed more than she thought, Aquarius would need to make her appearance known sooner rather than later. While Ryūga tangled with the lone Beedrill, Aquarius searched for the nest. She prayed Ryūga would make it out safely.

Ryūga moved left and right, spinning on the balls of his feet as he dodged another **String Shot**. He couldn't run away anymore, not when the Beedrill can increase its speed with **Quick Attack** and **Agility**. His only way of survival was to dodge and figure out a counterattack, but the latter proved the most difficult as Ryūga's attention was mainly focused on surviving.

The Beedrill became angrier the more Ryūga dodged its attacks. First he causally walked into its territory and now the bee cannot land a single strike on him. Even double stacking **Agility** wasn't enough, but the advantage still went to Beedrill. Ryūga could only dodge for so long, and the never ending assault from the giant stinger Pokémon would wear him out quicker.

Ryūga could feel his adrenaline pumping vigorously through his veins. The Beedrill's attacks were swift and accurate; it took every effort to avoid being skewered, the prolonged maneuvers began to take their toll. He could feel his movements start to slow, but what puzzled him the most was the way he could read the Beedrill's movements and dodge just as effectively. He could see them, the attacks coming in barrages, but he pondered how. How could he see them? Just before they reached him, it seemed like time slowed down, giving him enough time to move his body accordingly. Whatever it was, Ryūga was grateful for it.

The final thrust of the stinger raged toward him like a torpedo, angrily piercing through the air. It struck home; however, not the one initially aimed for. Instead, the stinger was lodged in the bark of a giant tree, which Ryūga stood beside with a giant grin on his face. The Beedrill squirmed violently in an attempt to pull its stinger out, but it was lodged pretty deep and wouldn't budge.

Ryūga took that moment to run. He knew something was seriously wrong if only one Beedrill showed up. The rest had to be hiding somewhere else; he wanted to avoid them at any costs.

The Beedrill stuck in the tree began to cry out in its native tongue, sending a message to its kind for backup. It didn't take long for a whole horde to find Ryūga and give chase, motivating him to pick up with the speed. One Beedrill was okay, but a whole horde was not.

"I'm sure dad didn't plan this one," Ryūga said as he continued to run, but the Beedrill were slowly gaining on him. Some even broke from the group and flanked Ryūga, cutting off his escape. He tried to turn back, but every direction was blocked by a horde of hovering Beedrill. Their flight patterns made the prison they created resemble a dome. "I'm going to call this the Thousand Needle Containment," Ryūga turned his head left and right. He was trapped with no way out.

The Beedrill stopped flying in circles and remained still. Their stingers began to glow bright with white energy, aimed squarely at the intruder who wracked his brain for a solution. It was too late though, as the horde of Beedrill unleashed their used to be signature attack, **Twineedle**. Thousands of pointy needles raced towards Ryūga. The only thing the teen could do was brace himself and pray a miracle happened, but upon closing his eyes, he was oblivious to the first miracle that occurred. Only the second one caught his attention, as everything around him dropped in temperature. A furious **Blizzard** kicked up all of a sudden, freezing the **Twineedle** attack cold, and forcing the Beedrill to back away.

Ryūga opened his eyes, astonished by the sudden cold that penetrated the air.

"What the?" He saw the Beedrill backing away slightly, their attention focused on something else. Ryūga was still trapped in the dome, alive and well, but trapped.

"Vaporeon!" The water-type Eeveelution leaped from the bushes and took an attack stance in front of a still stunned Ryūga. She fixed the Beedrill with a cold hard stare, her eyes becoming steel, a look that forced a good percentage of the bug and poison bees to fly away. The rest that stayed held their ground… _er …_ flight and returned Aquarius's stare with their own.

"Aquarius, is that really you?" Ryūga snapped out of his stupor. The water-type nodded, keeping her eyes solely locked on the horde of bees. She found a nest where other Beedrill lie, but didn't expect another to be close by. Ryūga could see the amount of work she went through by the various bruises on her body, but that didn't stop her from continuing.

The Beedrill charged head on at the duo, stingers at the ready. Aquarius fired an **Ice Beam** at the closest Beedrill, freezing it solid. She twisted her body as she leaped towards the hunk of ice while her tailed glowed white and a metallic armor coated it. The water-type moved gracefully around the battlefield, dodging the **Poison Sting** and **Twineedle** that dashed towards her. She broke them all and slammed an **Iron Tail** packed with vehemence into the frozen Beedrill, launching it into more, and throwing them into the ground.

Ryūga was back on the defensive. He and Aquarius moved around the field like dancers, expertly avoiding the never ending assault of attacks that raged the battlefield. But whenever she could, Aquarius stared at Ryūga in shock. He moved so flawlessly and accurately, as if he could read the attack patterns thrown at him. It reminded her a lot of what Leyna and Hayate can do. Leyna was the eyes and shield while Hayate was the sword.

"Aquarius, if you can, fire a large **Water Pulse** into the air and then use **Ice Beam** ," Ryūga commanded. Vaporeon nodded confidently and slammed her tail into another Beedrill before doing what Ryūga asked and launching a **Water Pulse** into the sky. Droplets of water fell to the ground.

' _I hope this works.'_ Ryūga performed a side summersault over a Beedrill using **Quick Attack** and watched as Aquarius fired an **Ice Beam** at the previous ball of water. The large orb of water froze in midair, where it began cracking and breaking apart. Aquarius pondered what Ryūga had in mind, but her thoughts immediately went to him as he suddenly picked her up and ran away as fast as he could. The ice broke and sent thousands of ice shards raining down like a ferocious hail storm.

Ryūga ran from the pseudo hail storm, moving left and right with Aquarius tucked safely in his arms. Once again, Aquarius was in awe. She watched Ryūga's feet move, mesmerized by the swiftness of his movements. He didn't miss a beat, accurately moving at just the right moment to dodge the hail, which at the same time, pelted the Beedrill mercilessly. They all retreated while Ryūga and Aquarius ended up back on the safe route.

He stopped and panted, sweat rolling down his face. Aquarius hopped out of his arms, letting him drop to his knees.

"Vapor!" She rushed to him worriedly. Ryūga's hair covered his eyes, but Aquarius swore she could see a faint golden glow.

"That was," Ryūga continued to pant. He started trembling, eliciting another worried cry from Aquarius. "AMAZING!" He suddenly threw his hands in the air and shouted. Aquarius nearly had a heart attack, staring shocked and then angrily at the teen, who smiled with glee radiating from his body. "My heart is pounding right now! But man that was amazing."

"Vaporeon!" Aquarius slapped Ryūga on the shoulder with her tail, hard.

"Oww! What was that for?" He rubbed the hurt spot. Aquarius shook her head while pacing back and forth, yelling at Ryūga in her native tongue. The most he could gather from her words, since she didn't use gestures due to rage, was "What's wrong with you?!"

He didn't know how to answer without getting hit so he did the next best thing, bring the Pokémon in for a hug.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you Aquarius," Ryūga scratched behind Aquarius's ear, earning a soft purr. "Did dad send you to watch over me?"

"Por," she nodded back. She watched him alright and witnessed some shocking revelations.

"Thanks Aquarius," Ryūga smiled wide. "I thought I was done for back there. I bet dad didn't plan for this either, but hey, no **Hyper Beam** this time."

Aquarius lowered her head in relief.

" _Thank goodness no_ _ **Hyper Beam**_ _,"_ she said to herself.

"We better get going Aquarius. It's starting to turn night," Ryūga looked at the darkening sky. That unexpected attack with Beedrill took longer than they thought. They could barely see the tip of the sun. "We have a long way to go and back too."

"Vaporeon," Aquarius nodded once more.

"Ryūga!" The duo stopped at the call.

"Grandpa Ryder," the teen greeted the old man cheerfully. He stopped to catch his breath, his cane keeping him from collapsing. "Are you okay?"

"I should ask you the same question. I was worried sick after that abrupt end," he responded.

"Sorry about that," Ryūga scratched the back of his head with a sheepish chuckle. "I accidentally entered a Beedrill's territory and they weren't too happy about that. Aquarius and I took care of them though; what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you," Ryder straightened his back, producing a loud snap that made Ryūga and Aquarius cringe. "Ahh, much better; don't let old age dampen your spirits."

"I'm more worried about my back making noise like that," Ryūga shuddered. Ryder gave the teen a stern and calculating look. He studied the young teenager before him, taking in his appearance and confident stature. Ryūga looked relaxed and calm, his shoulders broad and loose.

"Hmmm, you've grown Ryūga," Ryder told him.

"I have?" The teen blinked a couple of times. "How so?"

The old man let out a chuckle. "I think this will tell you," he reached in the pack strapped to his back and handed Ryūga the container holding the egg.

"A Pokémon egg?" The teen carefully held the container in his hands. "Where did you get it?"

"Elm is the leading researcher on Pokémon breeding patterns. He's credited for the discovery of Pokémon eggs and is considered the best when it comes to Pokémon evolution," Ryder explained. "He and I called up a friend and asked if they could send this egg in particular to us, just for you."

"For me?" Ryūga repeated, stuck in awe.

"For you," Ryder nodded back. "A group of us from New Bark and the regional professors decided to do something a little special for your sixteenth birthday. This egg is part of it, but what lies inside is for you to discover."

"Wow, thanks so much Grandpa Ryder. I really appreciate the gift," Ryūga stared at the egg inside, smiling warmly at the mystery of what could be inside.

"I'm glad you do, but that's not all we got for you," Ryder revealed the next gifts. "Since you're going to be a Pokémon trainer, you will need these items."

In his right hand, he revealed five small pokéballs; and in his left, a red portable device that a mechanic enthusiast would die to have.

"The pokéballs for catching new Pokémon and the Pokédex for collecting Pokémon data. This is essentially your trainer's license, but be warned that as you can earn one, it can just as easily be revoked."

"Understood," Ryūga responded. "It looks like an old handheld gaming device though¹."

"But it can collect data from Pokémon of every region, courtesy of the professors. That's your gift from them, the egg from me, and whatever your town comes up with," Ryder patted Ryūga on the back. "Quite a lot of stuff don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I'm grateful. So are you going to head back home now? I was hoping to get a little story in," Ryder let out a jovial laugh as Ryūga placed the Pokédex in his pocket and clipped the capsules on his belt.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm here. I know how much you and little Maya love my stories so I'll tell you one on the trek back home."

"Great, I love hearing your stories. Let's get going Aquarius; mom and dad are probably worried about us," the teen, Pokémon, and old man began walking back to Cherrygrove.

Nighttime finally hit, bathing the trio in lunar light. Time passed as Ryder told Ryūga and Aquarius various stories, like certain trainers he met, adventures he had when he was younger, and all the Pokémon he could remember. Ryūga listened intently, engrossed in the exciting tales and comedic experiences.

When they finally arrived in Catallia, there was a big commotion by the entrance to New Bark.

"What's going on here?" Ryder asked the million dollar question. The trio saw Officer Jenny preventing people from progressing forward, blocking their path with other officers and their Spinarak. "Officer Jenny, what seems to be the problem?"

"We have orders not to let anyone into the forest," she told them.

"Why? What's going on?" Ryūga inquired.

"There's a raging forest fire erupting as we speak," she answered.

"What!?" Ryder and Ryūga both responded.

"A forest fire?" Ryūga questioned. Officer Jenny nodded. "What about New Bark? Is it doing okay?"

The female officer bit her bottom lip and shook her head, watching Ryder and Ryuga's eye expand more.

"New Bark is under attack," she answered back.

* * *

 **Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Read and review, all that good stuff and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks to SargentFalco and Xtreme Gamer for beta reading.**

 **1 – Ryūga's Pokédex is the one from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Gameboy Advance looking one.**


	4. Fight for New Bark

**A/N: Thanks to ShadowUzumaki55 for reviewing the last chapter. To answer your question, no, Ryuga does not have the power to see the future. It's a good guess, but no, he can't see into the future. Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile for a certain character. Many people are going to ask, so I'll just let them decide with the poll.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but if I did, well, you wouldn't want to know the things towards a certain female character.**

* * *

"New Bark is under attack," the words of Officer Jenny echoed endlessly through Ryūga's mind. He just refused to believe it; the fact that his town, his home, is under attack. Those words stayed in his mind, pushing him to persevere.

"Sir," Officer Jenny stared in amazement. "I'm afraid we cannot let you through."

"Oh yes you can," Ryūga grunted, his teeth grinding together. He stepped forward, pulling the entourage officers with him. And it wasn't just one or two officers. Ryūga was pulling six officers and three Spinaraks using String Shot along with him. "My hometown is in danger and you expect me to stand by and let it progress? No way; my family is there."

"I understand that sir, but we are under strict orders not to let anyone through," the lone female officer stated again. She was still amazed by how one person could pull six officers and three Pokémon like so; and she could've sworn Ryūga's eyes were glowing a little.

"I don't care," Ryūga continued to push forward. He was determined to break free and see the situation for himself. "Aquarius, go on ahead. I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"Por," the water Eeveelution nodded and used **Quick Attack** to accelerate swiftly past the guards and Pokémon. It didn't take her long to disappear through the forest, where a faint light could be seen. The flames were deep inside, but the brightness of the light slowly increased, signifying the progression of the flames.

More Spinarak appeared to subdue the newly appointed trainer. However, he was one step ahead of them. Ryūga moved his body ever so slightly to make the guards suffer the **String Shot**. A huge grin curled his lips upward as he experienced an increase in mobility. Half of the guards flew off him, allowing Ryūga to snake his way out of the other half's grasps.

"Now we're talking," Ryūga quickly rushed towards Route 29's entrance, but then he heard Ryder's voice.

"Wait a second Ryūga; think about this first," he said. The teen immediately stopped and fixed his grandfather with a look that said 'Are you kidding me right now?' "Yes the situation seems dire, but before you rush out there, we should gather more information. After that, you can go, but not until we know what we're getting into, agreed?"

Ryūga gritted his teeth together while his fingers clenched together tightly. The point went to Ryder. A forest fire doesn't just happen on its own, nor does a town simply finds itself under attack without a reason. Ryūga already lost the round.

"Agreed," he nodded back with a sigh escaping his lips. He refused to stand by and let terrible things happen to his loved ones, but without assessing the situation like Ryder said, he'll only spearhead a solo charge into a trap and possibly his demise. The only thing he could do now was watch the flickering lights from the flames. His worries went out to the forest, its Pokémon, his town, its inhabitants, and his family. Many years of fun and enjoyment filled his memories of events he experienced in that forest, the playful times he spent with the Pokémon, the friends he got to know from his home, and of course, everything he did with his family. It just made him so angry to sit back and watch it all go up in flames.

"Excellent," Ryder approached the female officer. "Now Ms. Jenny; I will soothe my grandson's anxiety and ask what threat is attacking his home. Are we dealing with something huge here? And what caused the forest fire? It wasn't any rapscallions was it?"

He spoke with authority and gave Officer Jenny a look that said 'You _will_ comply and tell me what I want to know.' The female officer found herself unable to withhold the information, the stare from Ryder making it nigh impossible to do so. She hasn't felt so nervous until a long while ago, when a familiar man who looked strangely like Ryūga showed up and warned her about not letting anyone past her. She didn't expect the offspring to look so very much alike, even their cross-armed stance were exactly the same. The only thing that looked different were the eyes, and even then, Ryūga's were the only one that seemed to glow from time to time.

"I'm afraid we're unaware of the individual or individuals attacking New Bark. We sent reinforcements in a long time ago, but none have reported back. I was about to send in more, but that's when we were ordered not to," Officer Jenny spoke up. "As for how the fire started, we are still determining that. Our main hypothesis is that it spread from New Bark and continued onward."

"Hmm, I see," Ryder responded calmly. He took a peek at Ryūga, who was tapping his feet impatiently. The female officer's answer didn't ease his anger one bit. "Just two more questions; first, do you know who exactly gave your orders? Second, if so, did they by any chance drop off anyone, a little girl to be precise?"

Ryūga raised his head a little. He contemplated what Ryder just said, but wondered if it was possible for her to be here. Ryder was definitely thinking ahead with his questions. If he knew a certain Moriyama, a certain little Ralts would be present somewhere close by.

"Lance of the Pokémon League," both Ryder and Ryūga's eyes opened wider at the mention of that name. Lance, Champion of Kanto, one of the strongest trainers in the world, and said to be the strongest dragon trainer. If he was here, the crisis around New Bark must be catastrophic. "And Hayate Moriyama of New Bark," that was the name the two needed to hear.

"So dad really was here," Ryūga stated, earning surprised glances from the officers. Well the two do look alike, just with different colored eyes.

"They told us to keep everyone out while they handled the situation," Jenny told them. She then faced Ryder again. "As for your second question, I do remember Hayate bringing a little girl here."

"Was she wearing a yellow sundress?" Ryūga made Jenny jump from his sudden appearance and close proximity to her face.

"Y-Yes, she was. Black hair and pigtails?"

"Bingo," Ryūga nodded to Ryder. "Do you know where she is right now?" Ryūga practically demanded an answer to his younger sister's whereabouts.

"Last I remember, Hayate told her to take shelter at the Pokémon Cen," by then, Ryūga was already running full speed to the Pokémon Center. "Ter."

"Didn't even wait for me to join him," Ryder sighed. "Thank you for the information," he followed Ryūga's trail, albeit at a brisk pace. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

"Maya!" Ryūga burst through the Pokémon Center doors, which were both automatic and manual. The loud bang of the doors slamming open made every Pokémon and human jump in fright. Eyes flew to the door; however, no one was there. Ryūga was already at the counter, slamming his hands on the marble surface. "Nurse Joy; I really do apologize for my behavior, this is a place of rest for the weary and should be respected, but we have a situation here, you're looking very beautiful by the way, I am looking for my little sister," Ryūga relayed an entire speech in a matter of seconds. The shocked nurse could only stare back in an attempt to decipher what was said, but no luck.

"I'm sorry?" she said back. Ryūga lowered his head and took a deep breath.

"I am looking for my little sister. By any chance, did you happen to see a little girl with black hair in pigtails, blue eyes, and dressed in a yellow sundress?" he repeated much more calmly.

"Um," the pink haired woman wracked her brain for an answer. Many people entered the center all of a sudden due to the attack on New Bark, but the chances of remembering a little girl out a group is slim. She didn't have the heart to tell him that though. The look on his face would not allow her. "I think one that matches your description showed up earlier. I suggest checking out the lob," by then, once again, Ryūga was already gone. "By."

The pink haired nurse let out a sigh, but a smile soon tugged at her lips. "Such a caring brother," she said to herself.

"Maya!" Ryūga yelled out her name, attracting attention from every living thing in the Pokémon Center. He didn't care one bit though; his sister was here somewhere damn it!

Golden eyes peered right and left, searching desperately for the little girl in question. He didn't want to disturb the people and recovering Pokémon, but it was his little sister. Surely they could understand and go about their time.

"Maya!" If they can ignore Ryūga's constant screams that is.

It did have positive effects, as a little girl raised her head after finally hearing her name being called. She definitely recognized the voice.

"Big brother?" she said softly, pushing to her feet. The little girl advanced towards the sound of the call, but there was a noticeable limp in her step, followed by a light yelp that she kept contained. Was it truly him? She hoped it was.

"Maya!" she heard her name again. It was definitely him; that voice was unmistakable.

"Big brother," she replied a little louder, but not loud enough. She couldn't muster the strength to do so.

At the same time, Ryūga was getting really worried. He couldn't find his sister and she wasn't responding to his calls either.

"Come on, where are you Maya?" the teen asked softly.

"She has to be here somewhere," Mr. Ryder suddenly appeared behind Ryūga.

"But Nurse Joy said she should be somewhere in the lobby," Ryūga was too focused on his sister to be scared of his grandpa figure's sudden arrival. "We have to find her Grandpa Ryder."

"And we will, but you need to calm down," the old man warned the newly appointed trainer.

"Calm down? Have you gone senile? How do you expect me to calm down when my home is under attack, my sister is nowhere in sight, and I haven't received any notifications from either? I can't calm down," Ryūga was breathing heavily. He was a nervous wreck who just wanted to see his adorable little sister and wonderful family. However, too many things kept happening. He was thrilled to find out his sister was close by, but even so, he couldn't find her. It was his brotherly instincts driving him forward. It was his status and role as the older and eldest sibling that concocted these raging emotions. He loved his baby sister with all his heart and just the thought of something bad happening to her was enough to send him over the edge.

"Ryūga, I understand how this must feel for you, but letting your emotions overwhelm you isn't the best option," Ryder shook his head. People close by could feel the anger emanating off Ryūga's frame. They were forced to step back, but the wave followed after, spreading the anger more around the Pokémon Center. "Hayate told her to wait her so she is definitely here. The reason why she hasn't responded is most likely due to her not being within proximity."

"Damn it," Ryūga placed his hands on his head. "Why did this have to happen? Of all days, why this one?"

"Who knows? There could be a number of reasons, but what matters is you persevering. You can't let this stop you from advancing forward. That's not the way you Moriyama's do things," Ryder tried to encourage the teen. He did sympathize with Ryūga. Why did everything have to fall apart on his special day? A question that may never be answered, Ryder still pondered it.

"Big brother!" a loud cry screamed at them.

"And you can start by greeting your little sister," Ryder stated, turning with Ryūga to spot the little girl hurrying towards them. Ryūga kneeled down and opened his arms, allowing the girl to slip through and throw her arms around his neck in a big embrace.

"Big brother," Maya rested her head on her siblings shoulder as she was lifted.

"Maya, I'm so glad to see you," Ryūga dragged his fingers through her hair while carrying her in his arms. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Are you okay little one?" Ryder spoke up. "You had us worried; and your big brother here nearly went off the deep end."

"I'm okay," Maya said softly, nuzzling her head comfortably on her brother's shoulder. It was one of her relaxing methods that the siblings never complained about. Maya would rest her head against a part of her brother while he stroked her hair.

"Are you hurt anywhere Maya?" her big brother asked next. She gripped his shirt and nodded back.

"I hurt my leg," she was hesitant to tell him. "I was running away, but a big blast made me fall and I hurt my leg. Daddy patched me up before he left to help mommy."

Ryūga let out a worried sigh. "Are you okay though Maya?"

"Mhm, it doesn't hurt as much now, but I limp when I walk," she told him. Maya felt her worries melt a little as her brother held her. She never felt scared whenever her brother or family were there, but not this time. Her worries may have started to melt away, but her fright was still there. What she saw; it wasn't something a seven-year-old little girl shouldn't have witnessed. Her mind already went through the trouble of making her forget some of the events, but they were so powerful that she couldn't help but tremble frightfully.

Ryūga could feel Maya shaking.

' _She must still be scared.'_ He thought to himself. The teen considered asking his sister for information, but decided against it. She seemed too afraid to recall anything and the last thing Ryūga wanted was to make his sister even more afraid than she already was.

"Big brother," Maya pulled back from her comfort spot and looked her brother in the eye, allowing him to see just how terrified she was. He could see inside her eyes that whatever happened back home was no joke; it was huge, bigger than huge. Whatever happened; he needed to find out what. "Mom and dad are in trouble."

"How so?" Ryūga asked her gently, but Maya shook her head frantically.

"I…I don't know how to explain it. I can't remember most of what happened, just a lot of fire, people, and dad telling me to wait here for you," she said.

"A lot of people?" Ryūga repeated. That grabbed his attention the most. Did she mean a lot of people as in the town's inhabitants, or the threat attacking the town?

"Y-Yeah, I saw a lot of people, some of our friends, and people I've never seen before," Maya clarified. "I…I didn't know who they were, but dad was attacking them so I assumed they were the bad guys."

"Did you notice anything unique about them, like what they were wearing?" Ryder asked, but Maya shook her head no once more.

"Dad was trying to get me to safety."

"Exactly how? Did you run through the entire forest? That's an hour long run from there to here," Ryūga pointed out.

"No, after we got a safe distance from home, we rode on the back of Aquila and flew here, but by then, I have already hurt my leg," the little seven-year-old told them.

"Aquila?" Ryūga said in surprise. "Dad brought Aquila?"

"Yes, we thought he might need his aces after that woman showed up," Ryder spoke up. "He contacted the regional professors and asked them to send over his other Pokémon. We made the right call apparently, but if he needed Lance's help, it was a bigger threat than we initially thought."

"Lance?" Maya gave her brother a confused stare. "Who is that?"

"An old friend of your father," Ryder responded. "With the two of them there, I can't even begin to imagine how strong the enemy must be."

"Why do you think they're attacking in the first place?" Ryūga inquired. "Our town is small compared to other ones so I don't see why anyone would attack New Bark."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ryder said back. "I do wonder the same thing though. Why would anyone wish to harm New Bark?"

"Umm," Maya spoke up.

"Yes little one?" Ryder was the first to respond. Maya ushered Ryūga to let her down and grasped his hand.

"Dad asked me to hold onto something for him; he said it will come in handy," she pulled her older brother with her and revealed a brown briefcase sitting on the chair she previously sat. It was strangely familiar to Ryūga, but even his father didn't think THAT far ahead.

"If this is the same case I think it is," Ryūga opened the container, which held the three pokéballs from earlier. "Yes, the same case Prof. Elm put the pokéballs in, but why would he ask you to carry it?" He stared at his little sister, who simply shrugged her shoulders. "No time to waste then."

The older sibling quickly grabbed one of the pokéballs. He didn't care which one, as the chances of him actually using the Pokémon inside would be slim. The better choice would be to take all three; however, if the threat attacking his home was as big as his sister made it out to believe, three hugely inexperienced Pokémon wouldn't be much help. Even one wouldn't be much help, but Ryūga took it anyway just in case; and if he really needed the fire power, he can always call on the family battalion for help. That's if they haven't already been deployed.

"You can't go out there," Maya gripped his arm tightly, looking at him with pleading eyes. It was chaos when she was there, pure chaos. She won't allow her brother to jump in there. "What if you get hurt?"

"I don't think that's a serious issue at the moment Maya," Ryūga rubbed the top of her head. "What matters is getting back out alive."

"But," Maya couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Grandpa Ryder, look after Maya and the egg for me," the eldest sibling placed the egg next to his sister. "I'm going in," he clipped the pokéball to his belt and kissed his sister's forehead before bringing her in for a tight hug. "Love you sis, just stay here with grandpa, okay?"

"Okay," she responded softly. Tears were threatening to fall down her face as she watched her brother turn and leave, his back being the last thing she saw of him.

Everyone watching felt as if they were watching an action movie. Pokémon and human were drawn to the sight of the siblings and Ryder. They had the compelling urge to applaud as Ryūga hurried out the door, but it would only distract the teen from his mission, which may be the most treacherous task he ever accepted. Nothing would stop him.

"Don't fret little one," Ryder patted Maya on the head. "Your family will be alright; they're expert battlers."

"But," she sniffled.

"I worry about them too," Ryder sighed. "In more ways than one."

"But I saw something," Maya responded. "Something…unbelievable."

* * *

Destruction; that's all could be witnessed upon seeing New Bark. Fire roaring, explosions screaming, cries caterwauling; it was pure chaos. But despite the explosions, the fighters held their ground and fought back tenaciously. The Pokémon at their commands unleashed powerful attacks, fighting back the enemy with fire burning more intensely in their eyes. The fire erupting in their eyes were more powerful than the fire burning down the houses and buildings.

"This is ridiculous," Clair gritted her teeth. She was stuck in the middle of the battle with her Dragonite on the offensive. She did have her other Pokémon to use, but so far, she didn't need them. Dragonite was more than enough to handle the enemy forces that just never stopped appearing. "They just keep coming," she extended her arm. "Dragonite use **Flamethrower**."

The orange dragon took in a deep breath released a potent burst of flames from her mouth. The enemy forces were no match for the dragon's fearsome flames and found them and their Pokémon falling unconscious after the vehement force throwing them away like ragdolls.

"My cousin and Hayate will take care of the rest," her trainer spoke up. "We're going into the forest Dragonite."

The large dragon nodded with a soft cry and allowed her trainer to ride on her back. Dragonite's small but powerful wings spread open and propelled the Pokémon like a bullet towards Route 29.

Immediately, the enemy tried to bring them down, forcing Dragonite to execute extreme evasive maneuvers. Multiple attacks from **Ice Beam** , **Flash Cannon** , **Flamethrower** , **Dark Pulse** , and other ranged attacks aimed to take the dragon down. Dragonite managed to avoid the attacks for a good while with a few close calls steering right past her body.

"Keep it up Dragonite," Clair cheered her on. She looked around for any civilians stuck in the forest, but all she saw fire, Pokémon, dastardly villains, and more fire. Everywhere she looked, Pokémon were fighting villains, fire was eating away at the flammable objects, and the forest itself was in the midst of major deforestation. Tree after tree tumbled over due to the frequent explosions and excessive fire.

"That's a lot of fire." Clair shook her head slowly. The forest below was like a runway, lights set up to guide the fliers safely to the ground; however, it was really the exact opposite. There was no safety around the runway, only danger and chaos wanting to suck the dragon and trainer in and unleash more of its wrath upon them like an angry deity.

The battle for New Bark lasted for hours with both sides never letting up. Clair did her best to keep the fire contained while lending her help against fighting the enemy, but she knew to leave the fighting to her cousin and Hayate. Those two went toe-to-toe with the enemy, using their strongest Pokémon to combat the assault. However, Hayate and Lance had extra help, and from the least likely of sources in Clair's opinion. At first, the female dragon trainer didn't think too much of Hayate's wife until she whistled in the family battalion. After that, the Moriyama wife continued to amaze everyone except Hayate, who appeared incredibly turned on.

Dragonite flew down low, using the trees and fire as cover, but as she flew, her trainer spotted someone amidst the chaos. Strange part is, the civilian stood there as if stuck in a trance. They were staring up at the sky, lost in thought as they took in the events around them, but all they saw was fire.

"Take us down Dragonite," Clair commanded. The orange dragon did as commanded and lowered her altitude. They flew over the civilian, who never noticed. They were still stuck in a trance. "What are you doing here? This area isn't safe; you must leave." Clair dropped down, but received no response. "Did you hear me? I said you must leave."

Still no response; Clair released a heavy sigh through her nose and approached the civilian, who she noticed possessed a head of silver and black hair. It was definitely styled like Hayate's, but it definitely couldn't be him, as he was still in New Bark unleashing hell on the enemy with his wife.

"It's the same," the civilian spoke up suddenly. Clair stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow. Her mouth opened to speak, but once the civilian turned around and showed his face, she nearly called him Hayate. He looked exactly like Hayate, except younger and with different colored eyes. She swore Ryūga's were glowing golden. "I dreamt of this," Ryūga said.

He was greatly conflicted on how to process everything he saw. As he said, it was exactly how he imagined it in his nightmare. The burning forest, fleeing and screaming Pokémon, and according to Maya, people attacking; it was all in his dream. Only two more elements were missing to make the entire scene complete. He needed to see his town ablaze with the townsfolk being take and most importantly, the monstrous Pokémon that terrorized the forest and kept him away from said town.

"You dreamt about this?" Clair inquired, taking in Ryūga's appearance. He was like a carbon copy of Hayate. His hair had an extra coloring to it and his eyes were definitely different, but their auras were quite similar in terms of potency. It was different potencies though, hard to decipher about Ryūga's, but she knew firsthand how powerful and mysterious his father's aura was. Her cousin did say that the man possibly had kids, and Ryūga definitely seemed to be one of them.

"Yeah, but in my dream, there was one Pokémon terrorizing the place while the enemy started capturing civilians," Ryūga nodded back. He turned his head in the direction where New Bark was. A continuous run would take an hour and a half while walking would take three to four hours. To fly, depending on the urgency, ten minutes to half an hour.

"Regardless, it isn't safe here," Clair warned him again. "You could be seriously hurt and must leave immediately. There's shelter at Catallia you can take until this mess blows over."

"Where do you think I came from?" Ryūga turned his back to Clair. He felt strange, much stranger than usual. He was usually a calm individual, but as soon as he entered Route 29 and saw the forest intensely ablaze, tons of worry weighed down him. The forest was burning and Pokémon were fleeing for their lives, but that shouldn't have scared him. He should be confident, ready for action, but instead, he was nervous beyond belief.

"I think you need to head back then," Clair stated. She could see the nervousness emanating from Ryūga's body and didn't have the time or tolerance to endure it. "This is no place for a random civilian. I'm assuming you're Hayate's son."

She had Ryūga's attention at that. Any mention of his parents was an instant attention grabber.

"I know your parents would be very worried if their son was still out here in the midst of this chaos."

"It was my old man who wanted my help in the first place," Ryūga responded, which Clair didn't believe. Even Dragonite didn't believe what Ryūga said. Why would Hayate send his son into battle? Even if he himself is powerful, what are the chances that the son can provide the same backup?

"I don't think that was a good idea," Clair commented. "I _do_ think however, that you should leave and let us handle business. No offense, but you would only get in the way."

"I know this forest and the Pokémon that inhabit it," Ryūga retorted. "I just need to find a certain bug and fighting-type and I'll be ready."

He took off towards New Bark, ignoring Clair's screams of protest. The blue haired woman sighed and pinched the bridge between her eyes before releasing an irritated groan.

"How reckless can one be?" Clair took off after him. "Let's go Dragonite!"

Ryūga ran as fast he could, avoiding falling branches and hopping over flaming bushes. He could feel the intensity of the fire increase the closer he made it home. As he ran, he briefly took in the sights. Pokémon nearly trampled him in a state of panic, but he skillfully dodged them and continued onward with Clair hot on his trails. She displayed expert acrobatic skills as well, easily keeping up with Ryūga and avoiding the fleeing Pokémon. She had to admit that Ryūga mustered quite the bravado despite his nervous release a few moments ago. She chalked it up as the Hayate genes starting to activate the adrenaline.

"You really should go back. It's not safe here and I don't want to be responsible for your safety just because you were too stubborn," Clair stated. She easily caught up to him and even managed to get ahead of him a little. "Now if you would, please cease this spearhead assault and return to Catallia where it's safe."

"I can't do that." Ryūga never slowed down. He was still nervous yes, but once he found his battle partner, it would be easier from then on. At least, that's what he assumed. "My parents are fighting, my town is under attack, and my friends are in danger. I need to help as much as I can."

"And just how do you expect to do that without any Pokémon to help? Do you really think you can handle this all on your lonesome?" Clair interrogated. She advanced in front of him, halting their progression with her arms spread out. "I'm going to be your voice of reason and say go back, now, before you get hurt."

"And I'm going to tell you that isn't happening," Ryūga stopped and shook his head. He didn't know who this woman, who he found quite attractive actually, was, but now that his moment of anxiety began to subside, he was ready for action. He did agree that he wasn't prepared for such a battle, but he had an answer for that. All he needed to do was find a certain beetle to help him out. It was the Pokémon he grabbed from Elm's briefcase that worried him; he hoped it wouldn't have to make an appearance out here during such chaos.

"Dammit you're stubborn," Clair groaned irritably once more. "I really don't have time for this. Dragonite, carry this fool to Catallia," the dragon trainer ordered next. Per her trainer's instructions, Dragonite grabbed Ryūga by the shirt and began ascending.

"Wait a minute," the silver and black haired trainer tried to break free from the orange dragon's grip, but to no avail. "I told you I'm not leaving."

"Hurry Dragonite, before I lose my mind," Clair stated with Dragonite agreeing wholeheartedly. But before the latter could fly off, a loud whistle reached her ears and her trainer's.

Ryūga tried to whistle in any members of the family battalion. He figured his parents were already a step ahead and called them out, but the probabilities of any staying back to defend the forest sounded incredibly good to him. His whistle spread through the forest, but it was mainly blocked by the screams of Pokémon, the crunching fire, battle cries of both people and Pokémon, and the explosions that quavered the earth.

"What is he doing?" Clair inquired. She recalled Hayate's wife doing the exact same thing when her husband called out his squad. The results were quite staggering, as Clair never expected so many Pokémon to show up at once from just a single person's whistle. Now that she heard it from Ryūga, the way they whistled were very similar in tone and pitch. She didn't make much of it at first, but hearing it again left another impression on her.

Ryūga could hear his whistle echo through the forest, but just barely. The aforementioned sounds blocked most of his call, but hopefully, and he really did hope for it, the Pokémon, at least some, would hear it.

Once again, the ground began shaking and rampaging footsteps bolted closer and closer.

"Ryūga," the teen spoke up. A huge grin curled his lips upward. "My name is Ryūga Moriyama; and yes, I am Hayate's son. Don't let my lack of protection fool you though," he slipped out of Dragonite's grip and landed flat on the ground. "A simple whistle is all it will take to summon the battalion."

Out from the trees, two large Pidegottos emerged and hovered above Ryūga, a coo greeting escaping their beaks. Next, an Ariados crawled down from one of the safe trees.

"I was hoping one more would show up, but I'm glad either way," Ryūga greeted the three Pokémon. "I hope you didn't hurt him too badly, because I'm going to need him in this situation."

The trio agreed and followed Ryūga as they rushed through the forest. Clair screamed in protest, but they were already out of earshot. She covered her face with her hands and felt a scream about to leave her lips.

"This cannot be happening," she said to no one in particular. Dragonite gave a cry of sympathy, but had to chuckle at their new comrade. He was a lot better than the enemies they had to face.

"If he gets his ass handed to him, I'm not helping," Clair told her Pokémon. The two gave chase, albeit one was more aggravated while the other was actually laughing on the inside.

* * *

Ryūga peered left and right, trying to spot his presence. One of the other strange feelings he received was like during the Beedrill incident. Things felt different around him as he hurried through the burning forest, but he couldn't figure out why. Everything looked the same, and yet, they felt different. It was very hard to explain.

"I still think this is a terrible decision," Clair popped up again.

"You worry too much," Ryūga told her.

"Someone has to; might as well be me," she said to herself with a shake of her head. "What are we even looking for?"

"HERACROSS!" he suddenly pushed the blue haired woman out of the way and then dove to the opposite side. A second later, a powerful blast of fire soared right past where they stood. Ryūga, Clair, and their Pokémon watched the fire go by, feeling the intense heat fill their bodies with warmth. Fortunately for the Ariados, it dodged in just the nick of time.

"Trouble!" Clair was the first to take off followed by Ryūga and the Pokémon. That fire attacked was powerful and it was a good thing Ryūga pushed Clair out of the way in time.

' _It seemed like…time slowed down for a second.'_ The teen pondered what just happened. The same effects happened while dodging the Beedrill. Everything started to slow down around him, giving him a few seconds longer for his brain to come up with a counter. It was strange, but highly effective, and if it avoided a giant drill needle to the chest, there should be no complaints. However, the silver haired teen pondered how he was able to accomplish such a feat. Sure, he's been on trips with his father and toughened up since he was just a little boy, he played with Heracross a lot, which involves dodging fighting-type moves, and he's been surrounded by Pokémon since he was just an infant. It's safe to say Ryūga was trained since day one, but does that explain how he was able to perceive attacks so efficiently? He wasn't the most skilled in reading people or Pokémon, but he was glad to be able to read the Beedrill during that moment.

Clair noticed Ryūga's eyes still glowing. They have been ever since she first laid eyes on them, but she never figured out how or why.

"Your eyes," she pointed them out.

"Huh? What about my eyes?" Ryūga raised his brows.

"They're WHOA," Clair found herself pushed away again as a **Dark Pulse** attack flew right between them. "Preventing another close call," she said instead.

"I can see him," Ryūga picked up the pace.

"See who? Your father?" Clair inquired. Her companion shook his head no.

"Heracross," Clair increased her speed as well. "I can see Heracross; we're closing in on him."

"Really? What else do you see?" the blue haired trainer asked back. She watched Ryūga focus, his eyes shining brighter, but he didn't seem to notice it still. He made a great light source though; if it became too dark, Ryūga's eyes would make a good light.

"He's not alone," the silver haired teen replied. "I see two other Pokémon there and two trainers. Pidgeotto, fly on ahead and help out Heracross."

The two birds flapped their wings, increasing their speed until they became blurs in the orange light's illumination.

"Ariados, you try to go around and trap any other people lurking around with **String Shot**. The more we incapacitate the better," Ryūga gave his next command. The poison and bug-type arachnid gave a confirmatory cry and swung with **String Shot**. It was now Clair, Dragonite, and Ryūga. "Not much closer; I can see him clearly now."

"Those eyes of yours are quite amazing," Clair complimented. "Hopefully it tells you how stubborn you are."

"You're still going on about that? Look, family comes before my safety, and right now, my family is in danger. You can scold me, if my mother doesn't, all you want afterwards, but not now," the teen retorted. Dragonite was snickering; she was enjoying Ryūga's company more and more now. Of course, she agreed with her trainer and considered the guy reckless as well, but he was fun to be around and that was more than enough reason for Dragonite.

She gave her trainer a gentle nudge and nodded. Unfortunately, Clair didn't have the same views, and it forced a sigh to escape her lips.

"Clair," she greeted. "My name is Clair."

"Hn, pleasure," Ryūga grinned back.

* * *

Heracross wiped an arm across its mouth, wiping the spit away. He then spread his wings and took to the skies, dodging the **Flamethrower** and **Dark Pulse** combination that intended to scorch him. The fighting beetle came down and unleashed a powerful **Brick Break** on one of the enemy Pokémon and vanished using **Aerial Ace** to execute a powerful **Close Combat** against the other opposing Pokémon. The trainers were not thrilled about the assault and ordered their Pokémon to strike back, but Heracross was just too quick and powerful for them. The entire time, the beetle grinned from nonexistent ear to nonexistent ear. However, two swift birds dashed past him and struck the two opposing Pokémon with a powerful **Aerial Ace**.

"Cross?" The beetle said in confusion. Where did these Pidgeottos come from indeed? Either way, Heracross was happy about the backup.

"Heracross!" the huge grin faded when he heard _his_ voice. The beetle quickly turned to see Ryūga and his teammate rushing towards him. He screamed in his native tongue for Ryūga to leave, but the teen didn't heed it. "Heracross, you alright buddy?"

"Cross," the beetle nodded and then screamed at the teen once more for not listening. He didn't need to worry about Clair since she has a Dragonite by her side, but Ryūga was a different story.

"I wanted to know how bad it is," Ryūga stated.

"It's fucking chaos!" Clair and the two Pokémon screamed at the newly appointed trainer.

Clair held back the urge to whack the teen on the back of his head. "Have you not seen the things happening around us? You can see attacks coming and where your friend was but not the things directly around you?"

"I know that; I'm talking about if Aquarius made it to dad," Ryūga stepped back from the trio, hands raised defensively.

"Cross," the beetle nodded. He recalled the water Eeveelution running by with fire burning hotly in her eyes. She was definitely worried about her trainer and his wife, but that worriment was replaced with steel coldness towards the invading forces. Heracross never had the chance to say anything to her because she was sprinting too fast, but he knew that not even he should mess with her at that point.

Their group moment was short lived when another burst of flames and purple rings raced towards them.

"Heracross use **Brick Break** ," Ryūga ordered.

"Dragonite counter with **Thunderpunch** ," Clair stated.

The fighting beetle struck the **Flamethrower** with another vehement chop, splitting the flames perfectly while Dragonite's electric covered fist collided with the **Dark Pulse** attack and caused a decent sized explosion to erupt.

"I hate to ruin this reunion of yours," a woman's voice entered through the smoke. "But you've entered a world of trouble."

"And with the two of us, you can be sure we'll make it double," a raspy rough voice spoke up next. The two trainers and Pokémon cringed at the sound of his voice.

"That's horrible sounding," Ryūga commented. "But it's not as bad as Grandpa Ryder popping his back."

The Pidgeottos blew the smoke away with their flapping wings. On the other side, the trainers and Pokémon saw a woman with purple eyes and gold hair worn in pigtails standing before them. On her ears, she wore a pair of pink triangular earrings. Her attire consisted of a black short-sleeved mini-dress with a large red R on the front, long white gloves that reached the sleeves and had a red stripe near that area, and white thigh high boots with the same stripe near the tops and small heel.

A man with purple-brown eyes and short green hair stood beside her, wearing an outfit very similar to the woman's, except his had long black pants and a white belt around his waist.

Clair narrowed her eyes instantly at the sight of the logo on the duo's uniform. She recognized that logo all too well and saw many like it while fending against the others in New Bark.

"This place is crawling with Rocket trash," Clair insulted. The bitterness of her tone didn't go unnoticed by the Pokémon and Ryūga. The four Pokémon copied her disgusted expression while Ryūga clenched his fists tightly. It's the first time he saw them face-to-face, but he knew exactly who they were. His Grandpa Ryder and father told him stories about different times these people were up to no good. They were always up to no good according to them, but regardless, Ryūga had basic knowledge of them.

They were more than a bunch of thieves, completely ruthless, conniving, and monstrous evildoers that relished in the pain and sorrow of innocent people. They didn't care about anyone, not even their own teammates at times; it was literally every man for themselves. The only time they cared about anyone else was when it benefited them. That was how this organization operated. They did what they wanted, didn't care who they did it to, and took immense pleasure in causing misery. This was Team Rocket; and their goal, capture valuable and rare Pokémon to help take over the world.

"How dare you insult the name Team Rocket?" the woman snarled back, eyes flaring with rage. No one insulted Team Rocket without suffering the consequences!

"We'll teach you to respect your future rulers," the rough sounding man spoke up next. A Houndoom and Mightyena growled menacingly at their enemies, standing with the woman and man respectively. In between them, a Raticate bared its large fangs before joining the two canines for battle.

"The only thing I'm going to respect is you shutting that gravely mouth of yours," Ryūga cringed again. "Seriously, stop talking."

"Why you little brat." The man clenched his fist. "I'm going to enjoy teaching you a thing or two."

Hm, I know plenty," Ryūga looked towards Clair. "Shall we?"

"Isn't this your first battle?" the blue haired woman questioned back. "If so then you better let me handle this."

"You can say that. I'm not really a battler, but Heracross on the other hand, is," the fighting beetle imitated a person crackling his knuckles. "Let's engage."

Ryūga nodded to the beetle, which nodded back. "Pidgeotto, I want you two helping out Ariados. Incapacitate any enemy personnel you come across; Clair and I will handle these goons," Ryūga said to the birds. They gave a coo and flew off per the teen's orders. "Now no one had better judge me," he grabbed the pokéball he took from Maya's case and gave it a toss.

Emerging from the tossed pokéball, a small bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body raised its head. Its underside had a milky color while its back had four red spots.

The Pokémon looked around with its closed eyes, taking in the burning atmosphere with its long thing snout sniffing the flames. As opposed to its forelimbs, each of its hind feet had a single while the former had none.

A Cyndaquil. That was the Pokémon Ryūga summoned. The tiny fire starter, despite not looking it, was greatly confused. All it could mainly see was fire, a crackling sound entering its non-existent ears. Trees were burning brightly, Pokémon were running around screaming, attacking, or trying to put out the flames, and multiple eyes were staring at him. Why was he summoned during such a moment?

"Botch?" the woman said. "Did that kid seriously call out a puny Cyndaquil?"

"Indeed he did Cassidy; and it's Butch, not Botch," Butch responded. The two Team Rocket members looked at each other, confusion etched on their faces. Even their Pokémon were confused and shared the same look.

Heracross face palmed himself, Dragonite tilted her head, and Clair blinked twice, leaving Ryūga as the only one smiling.

"Sweet," was all the silver haired teen said.

"Please tell me this is part of a strategy you came up with," Clair practically begged him.

"Okay, this is all part of my strategy," he agreed with the dragon trainer, causing her to sigh and pinch the bridge between her eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Clair hopped he was, but it was shattered when Ryūga shook his head.

"Never underestimate your opponent; that's a rule my dad always told me," the silver haired teen lifted the fire starter in the air like a baby. He didn't want to call the little starter, but a thought occurred to him if he did. No one would expect it, making the Pokémon a non-targetable entity on the battlefield. The enemy would be more focused on the real threat, thus ignoring the small fire starter. Maybe not the best idea, but it was a start. "It's a pleasure to meet you Cyndaquil. My name is Ryūga Moriyama and I am going to be your new friend and trainer."

Cyndaquil cocked his head to the side. He was still confused, and seeing Ryūga did not help any.

"As you can see, your first debut entrance is very different than what you may have expected," Ryūga's expression turned serious. "There's a group of evil people attacking our home and causing destruction. We're going to drive them away and save some lives. I called you out, because I figured your presence will give us the edge we need."

"I take offense to that," Clair voiced her opinion. She was a dragon trainer and cousins with Lance. She has Pokémon more than capable of taking these Rocket scum down.

"Shhh," Ryūga retorted. "Don't interrupt!" he focused back on Cyndaquil. "So what do you say? Will you help me?"

The fire starter stared back at its supposed new trainer. It was hard to tell what kind of expression the Cyndaquil created, but Ryūga could read it. He could see how Cyndaquil was processing his words.

As the silence continued, Cassidy, Butch, and their Pokémon doubled over in intense laughter. They all thought the same thing, _'He actually called out a pipsqueak Pokémon to battle us?'_

The thought was too funny to act. They were expecting something much more threatening, not a tiny Pokémon straight out of the pokéball.

"Seems our opponents are amused by your plan," Clair pointed out.

"Let them," Ryūga set Cyndaquil on the ground and watched the tiny fire Pokémon turn its back. "We'll show them, right Cyndaquil?"

The spots on Cyndaquil's back began glowing.

"Cynda-QUIIIILLL," fire erupted from the spots with vehemence, effectively making the enemy cease their laughter. "Cynda," the fire starter confidently nodded its head. Ryūga continued to smile, but Clair was still unsure of the plan, if there really was one.

She gave the new Pokémon credit for guts and determination though, but still, she was more worried about the fact Cyndaquil was still very inexperienced. Its first battle will be incredibly tough, but as Clair looked between the fire starter and the newly appointed trainer, she could see the calmness Ryūga exerted. His form was tall and straight, no slouch evident at all. Cyndaquil was just as calm, the flames on its back flashing brightly like a miniature beacon.

"Just don't do anything stupid," she warned the new trainer.

He didn't promise anything.

"So the little kid wants to play huh?" Cassidy stated tauntingly. "You and your baby Pokémon should run while you still can and let the adults handle business."

"Sorry old hag, but I'm not going anywhere," Ryūga retorted. One rule he learned from his mother; never call a woman old, but given that she's not here and the situation calls for some strategy, he can bend it, for now.

"Old… hag?" Cassidy clenched her fists tightly, veins popping in her head as raspy breathes escaped through her teeth. Butch and the three Pokémon slowly backed away from the anger increasing woman, who slowly rose a trembling fist in the air. "Old hag?!" she screamed.

"And now we can begin," Ryūga smiled to his fellow trainer. "Well, ladies first you know."

"Hn, at least you're a gentlemen," Clair extended her arm. "Follow my lead. Dragonite, let's start things off with **Dragon Pulse**."

"Heracross, you follow up with **Hyper Beam** , and Cyndaquil wait until the first two attacks land and then fire an **Ember** attack," Ryūga commanded.

The dragon and beetle Pokémon unleashed powerful long range attacks. The multi-color **Dragon Pulse** raced neck and neck with the dark violet **Hyper Beam** , incredible energy spewing off the attacks as they closed in on the enemy.

"I'll make you pay for your insults!" Cassidy yelled back. "Houndoom, use **Dark Pulse**! Crush these nuisances."

"Mightyena use **Dark Pulse** as well," Butch called the attack. "Raticate chew these guys to bits with **Super Fang**."

The two canines unleashed a barrage of purple rings from their mouths while the giant rat's large fangs glowed white.

A huge explosion rocked the battlefield violently, a giant cloud of dust blocking vision.

"Now Cyndaquil!" Ryūga gave the next order. Immediately, the fire starter launched an **Ember** attack through the smoke. Unfortunately for him, the Raticate emerged from it and used its super strong fangs to chew through the weak flames. They were nothing to the rat and it wanted to repay the echidna like Pokémon with a real attack. Raticate descended on Cyndaquil with its **Super Fang** charged up.

Heracross couldn't move due to the **Hyper Beam** , leaving Clair to have Dragonite go on the rescue. However, before either could act, a swift shadow grabbed Cyndaquil and dodged the giant rat Pokémon.

The shadow stopped to reveal Ryūga, who aimed his starter at the rat.

"Once more, use **Ember** ," he commanded.

"Cynda-QUIIILLL!" more flames exploded from Cyndaquil's snout and struck home before the rat could counter. However, as before, the flames were too weak to cause any real damage. It came as nothing more than a scratch.

"How pathetic," Butch insulted. "Use **Hyper Fang** this time Raticate!"

Ryūga stood absolutely still as the Raticate charged furiously at the newly appointed trainer. Cyndaquil gave its trainer a confused and panicked expression, but there was no hint of worry or fear on the teen's countenance. In fact, a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Get out of the way you idiot!" Clair yelled back

Raticate attacked, but froze in midair, much to its surprise.

"Took you long enough Heracross; you were cutting it a little close there," Ryūga stated.

"Cross," the fighting beetle had Raticate by the tail. "Hera-CROSS!" he slammed the rat on its back and threw it back to Cassidy and Butch.

"Excellent," Ryūga patted Heracross and Cyndaquil's head. Now that the former Pokémon could move, he had to manage a huge smile. He was impressed by how fast Ryūga moved to save his Pokémon and then issue the counterattack.

"As we thought, Cyndaquil is very inexperienced here," Clair commented. Just when she was about to order Dragonite to save the fire starter, Ryūga was already on the case, and he handled it calmly. She wondered though; what happened to that lost look on his face? When she first saw him, Ryūga was stuck in a trance. His eyes, while glowing, looked completely lost. But now, he looked absolutely calm and composed. Still, he was a total novice; that which Clair could see.

"Good time as any to train him I suppose," Ryūga set his starter down. "Like I said, we got this though."

"The only thing you've got is a world of pain coming," Cassidy's angry voice rang through the air. "I'll show you what happens when fools insult me and mess with Team Rocket!"

"Shut it old hag," Ryūga retorted. Heracross nearly doubled over in laughter from the retort. He found it hilarious to see the woman's reaction and she did not disappoint. However, Cassidy didn't share the same view. "Charge forward Heracross and use **Brick Break** on Houndoom," Ryūga said.

"Dragonite, attack Mightyena with **Thunderpunch** ," Clair commanded.

"Cyndaquil, if that giant rat tries to interfere, use another **Ember** ," the teenager continued.

Heracross spread his wings and dashed head first into enemy territory with Dragonite following right beside him. Vehement volts of electricity surged around Dragonite's large left fist while Heracross's right clawed hand turned into a karate chop position.

"We'll show you. Houndoom, turn that annoying insect into ash with **Flamethrower**!" Cassidy demanded.

"Mightyena fight back with **Iron Tail** , and Raticate, follow up with **Ice Beam** ," Butch assisted his teammate, who still remembered the old hag comments. The safest thing for him and the Pokémon to do is help her take the nuisances out before she blows her stack. At the rate Ryūga was going with his retorts, that stack doesn't have much longer left to hold.

Houndoom growled menacingly as fire swelled up inside its mouth. The temperature increased even more, raging bursts of fire disgorging from its muzzle. It was so powerful that the flames dancing around the battlefield grew larger upon coming in contact with the fire attack.

Mightyena's tail glowed white and a metallic sheathe washed over it. Its strong paws galloped across the field, racing towards Dragonite with a mighty dash. A beautifully executed front flip led to an increase of momentum, which powered Mightyena's swing of her tail.

 **Thunderpunch** and **Iron Tail** collided ferociously, electric energy spewing in all direction. The collision resulted in Mightyena being pushed back and a snarl escaping its maw; however, it gave a clear shot for Raticate to fire its **Ice Beam** at the dragon.

" **Flamethrower** Dragonite!" Clair countered immediately. The dragon didn't have time to waste. She, like the Houndoom, unleashed a hot **Flamethrower** and melted the ice like it was nothing. "You have no idea what you're up against," she smiled confidently.

"Says you!" Butch growled back. "Annihilate that giant reptile!"

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," Clair retorted.

As the fight continued, the Pokémon on the opposing team were unaware of the small fire starter easily crossing over. Its trainer gave the order of firing an **Ember** if the giant rat interfered, but at such a far distance, the attack would do nothing at all. So, Cyndaquil used its small stature to easily conceal itself amidst the chaos and close in on the rat.

"Cynda," the fire starter tackled Raticate in the stomach. Then, following up, the Johto starter fired another **Ember** attack smack dead in its face.

"Why you little nuisance," Cassidy and Butch set its sights on the small fire Pokémon. The female Rocket member tried to catch him, but Cyndaquil proved too agile and swift for her. However, he was nowhere fast enough to avoid Raticate, which slammed into Cyndaquil with **Double Edge** , a powerful one at that. Poor Cyndaquil was thrown back, the heavy force of the hit sending the starter into a tree.

"Don't worry Cyndaquil; I got you," Ryūga caught Cyndaquil before he crashed into the tree.

"Cynda," the starter nodded back with a thankful smile.

"I've had enough of you!" Cassidy bared her teeth. Ryūga was always getting in the way and she has had enough of him. "Houndoom, it's time to turn up the heat. Burn them to a crisp with **Fire Blast**!"

Houndoom's eyes became filled with a fiery aura as the heat around them skyrocketed. A low, menacing growl came from its mouth. From his snout, smoke began whistling through, and escaping its muzzle, the iconic five prong fire attack burned away everything around it while soaring towards the trainer and his new Pokémon.

"Heracross use **Close Combat** to defend," the beetle appeared in the fire attack's line of attack. His arms began moving at supersonic speed, claws tearing into the scorching flames. The attacks were pushing to and fro, trying to overpower the other, but Heracross couldn't keep it up for long.

Despite its type disadvantage, Heracross battled the flames back, until Houndoom burst through with **Fire Fang** and chomped down on Heracross's arm, making the beetle cry out in pain.

"Heracross!" Ryūga cried out. "Quick Cyndaquil, help him with **Tackle**."

Cyndaquil acted quickly and charged at the much bigger Pokémon, but its species' normally shy nature kicked in when Houndoom glared evilly in his direction. Cyndaquil froze up on the spot, shaking dreadfully.

"Oh no," Ryūga said to himself. "Don't freeze up on me now Cyndaquil," he said to his starter.

Cassidy's laughter filled the trainers' ears.

"And now finish it off with **Flamethrower** ," she commanded the Houndoom.

" **Brick Break** Heracross, quickly," Ryūga counted. Fire gathered and a clawed fist slammed down, but when both attacks were launched, more smoke engulfed the battlefield followed by the ground shaking.

Emerging from either side, Heracross and Houndoom fell to their knees from their respective super effective attack.

"You okay Heracross?" Ryūga rushed to his side with Cyndaquil following.

"Cross," the fighting beetle nodded with a heavy pant. Both Cyndaquil and Heracross were littered with bruises and attack marks. Even though Cyndaquil didn't really take that much damage, it was still much, much weaker than the other Pokémon and couldn't handle nowhere near as much punishment. And **Double Edge** inflicted a lot more damage due to it and Raticate's typing being the same.

"Think you can handle a little more? I have a combination that will finish it," the beetle responded back by rising to his feet. He gave Ryūga a cry and looked towards Cyndaquil for backup. "Alright, that's what I want to hear," Ryūga smiled back. He felt a light tug on his pants. Cyndaquil was pulling on them and gave an apologetic stare.

"Cynda," the little fire starter felt ashamed. Confidence filled the fire Pokémon to the brim earlier, but the glare of Houndoom broke through it like glass.

"Don't feel bad Cyndaquil," Ryūga held the starter in his arms. He knew what was ailing the poor fire Pokémon. "It's your first battle and not exactly an ideal one, but I don't hold it against you for feeling frightened. I'm amazed you're handling yourself so well actually. It's amazing _I'm_ doing so well, but that's all Heracross doing the work.

"Cross, Heracross," the fighting beetle nodded, to both Ryūga's comforting of Cyndaquil and statement of doing the most work. He was doing well against the two Pokémon before Ryūga and Clair showed up, but even so, there was a limit; and Heracross was reaching his. He beaten and battered the two canines with all he had, and they were still standing. Even now, they still were.

"We really need to get to New Bark," the silver and black haired teen continued. "Clair and Dragonite can meet us later; let's do this."

"Finally, I was wondering when you would stop talking," Cassidy and Houndoom intercepted them again. "You still need to get pass me first kid."

"At least kids are young and not old hags," Ryūga retorted.

Three times.

Three times did Ryūga insult Cassidy's age. He was really lucky his mother didn't hear him; she raised a gentlemen after all, but she may just let it slide given the situation.

"Why you," Cassidy's hair shielded her eyes. "That's the third time you've called me old hag. I am NOT old! I am in my mid-twenties!" she yelled back.

"Maybe with age defying makeup on sure, but take it away and the truth will be revealed," Ryūga countered. _'I'm having way too much fun with this.'_

"I will make you pay for you insults!" the woman yelled furiously. " **Flamethrower** Houndoom; I don't even want their ashes lingering!"

"This is it Heracross; close in," Ryūga commanded. He leaped out of the way as Heracross charged head first into the attack, but right before it struck, the beetle flipped upside down and avoided it. He continued to fly until the distance was close. "Now use **Megahorn**!"

" **Fire Fang**!" Cassidy retaliated. The flames grew in the canine's mouth as its fangs turned bright orange. At the time, Heracross's giant horn glowed bright white. Both attacks raced towards their intended targets. The **Fire Fang** grazed Heracross's horn, which changed the trajectory slightly, but it was still able to strike the canine. Despite the intense sting, Heracross used the powerful bug-type move to launch the Pokémon upward.

"Try to hold out Heracross," Ryūga encouraged him. "Use **Close Combat** while Houndoom's still in the air."

Heracross pushed himself further and soared after the fire and dark-type Pokémon. Houndoom was still slightly staggered from the **Megahorn** , giving Heracross plenty of time to unleash a swift and powerful barrage of punches.

Punch after punch, the super effective move smashed into the dark and fire-type's body.

"Houndoom don't let that insect beat you like that. Use **Flamethrower**!" Cassidy yelled.

" **Aerial Ace**!" Ryūga retorted. The dark canine unleashed fire, but Heracross suddenly vanished and struck the canine with **Aerial Ace** , sending it into the ground with a loud roar and thud.

"No Houndoom! Get up!" Cassidy demanded, but it was no use. Houndoom was down with swirls in his eyes. The female Rocket member growled at the silver haired trainer.

"Awesome work Heracross," Ryūga stated. The fighting beetle flopped down on the ground after landing. With victory obtained, Heracross grinned wide as he picked himself up; however,

"CROSS!" fire engulfed the beetle's body, forcing a painful scream from its maw. Once the flames died down, Heracross's body fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes. **Fire Fang** 's secondary effect caused Heracross's burn status and did enough damage to make him faint.

"Oh no, Heracross!" Ryūga took off to his beetle friend and lifted his body. "You okay there buddy?"

"Cr-Cross," the beetle nodded weakly. It was mainly the burn marks that pained the beetle's body. Nothing he couldn't handle though.

"End of the line now brat," Cassidy approached the new trainer and his Pokémon. She removed another pokéball from her belt. "You and your puny Pokémon have no one to save you, but I like that Heracross," she enlarged an empty pokéball. "It would make a great addition to Team Rocket."

"Over my dead body," Ryūga placed himself in front of Heracross protectively. Cyndaquil hopped down in front of its new trainer, fire erupting from the four spots on its back.

"Cynda," the starter agreed.

"Hn, that can be arranged," Cassidy smirked. She was about to toss her occupied pokéball until loud snapping filled the air, freezing everyone. Clair and Butch stopped their bout long enough to hear intense rustling.

"What's that?" the female trainer questioned. The loud snapping continued, the continuous rustling resumed, and every trainer and Pokémon around wondered what was happening.

Ryūga acted fast. He returned Cyndaquil to its pokéball and even captured Heracross to prevent more injuries. He clipped both to his belt and dashed past a stumped Cassidy as he made his way to Clair.

"Clair, return your Dragonite!" He yelled at her.

"What? But why?" she asked back.

"Just do it; we have another mess on our hands," the newly appointed trainer warned her. Clair was still confused, but she did as Ryūga requested and returned Dragonite. She began chasing after the teen, ignoring the cries of the Rocket members.

"So do you want to explain what the problem is?" the two trainers ran deeper into the forest. New Bark was their destination, but they had to go through the infinite row and columns of fire trees and bushes. Even as they progressed further into the forest, they could still hear loud snapping, rustling, and now, loud crashes that seemed to close in on them from behind.

"The trees are falling and we're right in the middle of a huge cluster," Ryūga stated. "The damages from our battles are bringing them down. That's why I said to recall Dragonite; there would be too many for her to blast away. Some of these trees are as tall as buildings."

"I see, but did you expect us to just outrun them?" Clair inquired next. "I could've had Dragonite fly us out the way."

Ryūga stared at the blue haired beauty. He did not think about that.

"Dragonite's wings do allow her to fly at the speed of sound you know," Clair pointed out.

"You're kidding right?" he asked, hoping that the dragon trainer was kidding, but she broke that hope when she shook her head.

"Afraid not," she could hear the trees toppling in the background and the ground shaking repeatedly as she and Ryūga tried to distance themselves from the domino trees. The closer they arrived at New Bark the more explosions they could feel, the more screams and cries they could hear, and the more fire and smoke they could see. It was a warzone, fire blasting angrily in a crackling scream. Smoke rose helplessly into the dark sky, the color orange and red illuminating the darkness surrounding the area.

Ryūga found himself unable to speak. He was stuck in another trance as his legs continued to move towards his home. It truly was the same as before; the fire continued to roar angrily, smoke continued to rise indefinitely, and the explosions just wouldn't stop. Every single detail was right, nothing was out of place. His nightmare had come true. However, one, and only one more thing remained unaccounted for; and Ryūga was praying with all his heart that it wouldn't show up.

"You okay there?" Clair's voice broke his thoughts. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm," but Ryūga never got a word in.

The two trainers suddenly froze in their tracks as a loud, piercing shriek broke through the sound barrier. They covered their ears, but the shriek was incredibly loud. Intense heavy pressure forced the trainers, well, everyone around them, people and Pokémon, to their knees. The shriek filled them with different emotions, ranging from surprise, shock, but the most important one, fear. It echoed through the crackling forest.

But that wasn't the end of it, not by a long shot. Many other things followed after the shriek. The ground vibrated pugnaciously, throwing everyone off their feet. It shook so powerfully that it began splitting as well.

The piercing shriek continued, shadowed by the pulsation caused by a titanic explosion that produced high speed winds, which blew away nearly everyone with its angry hurricane.

Ryūga pulled Clair close to him and turned their bodies so his was facing the explosion that slowly closed in on them. There was no way to outrun it, only enough time to brace themselves for the resulting pain that was sure to wash over them.

"What are you doing?" Clair questioned her partner's methods, but she didn't get an immediate response. Ryūga had his eyes clamped shut, waiting for the inevitable, teeth gritted together firmly.

"I'm doing what I can," he said through his teeth. His arms held the woman tighter, and she in turn, held on tighter as well, bracing herself. Her fingers shivered as they gripped Ryūga's shirt, her legs wobbled trepidatiously, and her eyes refused to open.

People tried to escape, but it was futile. Most knew that and braced themselves for what was about to happen.

Ryūga and Clair could feel the earth breaking apart around them and simply increased their hold on one another, but it did nothing to save them.

A bright flash surrounded them, but darkness was all they felt afterwards.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to Xtreme Gamer and SargentFalco for beta reading. I hope the battle scenes turned out well. It's the first of very many.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	5. Retreat

**A/N: I loved the amount of reviews I received last chapter, the most I received so far at once. For the Ash's harem thing, I can't really decide among the huge ass list of girls, so I want you, the audience to decide. You just can't pick Clair and/or Cynthia to be part of that harem.**

 **DreadedSoul64 – Calm yo tits. Can't you see what's going on right now? Introducing my character takes priorities first man, but don't worry, I have it covered.**

 **P.F. Necro – I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Unfortunately, I will have to burst your bubble regarding one thing in your review. I won't say what, but I hope you won't be disappointed. As for ages, I will display them in the next chapter and give an explanation towards one in particular.**

 **Mark – Like I told DreadedSoul64, there is something much more important happening right now, which is why Ash hasn't showed up. I mean is it really that confusing why he hasn't showed yet? As for shipping, I am just going to let the audience decide.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 – I'm going to tell you now that Heracross and Pidgeotto will not be coming with Ryūga, especially Heracross. The beetle is just too strong, and Pidgeotto was only used to lend a hand. I already have a team Ryūga will have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but if I did, Ash would have a reliable father that loves his mom above all else. Delia needs some love too, and not by Prof. Oak, that is not right.**

* * *

His body slid down against the back of the building he hid behind. The nightly surroundings masked his presence from any eyes that may come around, but the odds of someone finding him were slim at best. His heart pounded vigorously against his chest, heavy breaths escaping his lips as he huffed in and out for precious oxygen. He slid the mask down from his mouth for better air gathering and hung his head low.

"Vile?" a familiar Weavile placed her hands on the trainer's shoulder. Unlike the trainer, she was still energized and ready for action while the trainer could barely stand. He was exhausted to say the least, but, he felt proud and accomplished.

"I'm… okay Lynx," the trainer scratched the ice and dark-type's chin. "Just exhausted; we barely made it out of the chaos."

"Vile," the Pokémon nodded back. Both still remembered how hard it was to escape without being thrown in the crossfire. If not for their stealth and acrobatic skills, it made them shudder just thinking about it. "Vile, Weavile?"

"Right here," the trainer took out the folders and documents. "There's no way I would let this get damaged, not after all the trouble we went through to retrieve it."

"Weavile!" Lynx hugged her trainer happily. It was still chaos when the duo left. And despite his side having the number advantage, New Bark still put up a tough fight. The trainer gulped upon recalling the fierce aura the Guardian gave off when commanding his forces. However, he wasn't alone, not in the slightest. The Guardian had help in many high places. There was his wife, who the trainer at first didn't consider much of a threat. But then, the cavalry emerged from the forests and quickly made up for the lack of numbers. Still, not really something that made her threatening. However, beauty aside, the stealthy trainer and his Weavile were completely shocked by how she joined the battle. The teamwork between husband and wife was tremendous, they knew exactly how to cover the other's weakness while still dishing out punishment.

"Lynx, we're going to stay at the Pokémon Center and wait until it's all over," the trainer reached into the bushes and pulled out some casual clothes. Walking out in stealth attire would rouse suspicion, and that was the last thing that needed to happen. He went off to the side and changed into the dark green collared shirt and long brown pants. He stashed his stealth attire in his backpack along with the document and folders. Now it was only a matter of moving through Catallia without triggering anything.

"Vile," the Pokémon took her trainer's hand and checked for a clear coast. Many officers were stationed around the entrance to Route 29, civilians lingered around with worriment bouncing off their frames, and it was still possible to see the battle raging on with the fire glowing in the distance. But, the coast was clear and the duo managed to integrate with the civilians without rousing suspicion.

"While you're receiving a checkup, I'll inform our superiors about the mission," the trainer placed Lynx on his shoulder. He was taller compared to most of the people in Catallia, about the same height as Ryder if not a little shorter, but with stealth being his game, he needed a smaller build to make it work. Even now, he weaved in and out of the crowd without anyone really noticing. Afterimages were even left behind if one took careful notice, but seeing as no one did, they never noticed.

The Pokémon Center was filled with people and Pokémon. Some didn't have Pokémon, but with the issue happening at New Bark, it was obvious this would be the only place to stay. However, the trainer knew that not everyone from New Bark made it. He recalled many being captured by his allies while others managed to escape. He didn't know what happened to those taken away, but the trainer knew it wasn't good. Nothing good ever came out when his team was involved.

"Nurse Joy," the trainer spoke to the pink haired nurse. "Is there a room available for tonight, just for me and my Pokémon?"

"Hold on, let me check," she pulled out a book with the room numbers. "So many people arrived all a sudden but I believe we still have some available. If not, I can let you rest in the lobby. May I have your name please?"

"Nicolas," he introduced himself. "My name is Nicolas Nightshade."

' _Hopefully you have a room I can ponder in.'_

His luck was still active, as Nurse Joy gave him a key to an available room. He gave Lynx to Joy for her checkup as they agreed on and went on to the room. He knew she was fine and didn't really need a checkup, but better to be safe than sorry.

Nicolas entered the room given to him and got comfortable on the bed. He needed to let the events from earlier come to a conclusion before doing anything else. The trainer remembered it all perfectly, from the boundless attacks being thrown, the fierce force of vehemence throwing him off balance, and the intense determination to survive he mustered during the assault. Chaos, just pure chaos, and he was right in the middle of it for a short while. Lucky for him, Hayate never saw him, because things would've turned out much, much different had he spotted the stealth trainer.

One thing he couldn't place his finger on was the titanic explosion and bright light that engulfed the town and a grand majority of the forest. The panicked state of the civilians outside led him to believe that the blast nearly reached Catallia and provided a great show for them to see.

"I doubt many people survived that," he said to himself. How could anyone? The radius on that blast was huge! Even he thought he wouldn't make it in time, but luck was really on his side supposedly. "Better get this over with," he reached in his backpack and pulled out a black and white Xtransceiver. Usually, the device goes on the person's wrist, but after what happened today, Nicolas was glad he hid the items away before leaving on his mission.

"Ah, well if it isn't our favorite thief," a woman with blonde spiral hair and light purple eyes greeted him. Nicolas did his best to hide the scowl begging to make its way onto his lips. "Did you steal the data?"

"First off, don't call me a thief," Nicolas didn't mean to lash out like that. "Second, yes, I have retrieved the documents."

"Feisty aren't we?" the woman smiled back. "I suggest you watch how you speak to me, because I'm the one giving you orders. That means you listen to me, understood?"

"I only listen to one person on this team and that most definitely isn't you. Now where's the boss Domino?" Nicolas threw caution out the window. He bared his teeth at Domino as if he was about to strike, but the blonde haired woman wasn't fazed by his snarl.

"The boss is busy with something more important, but he told me to look after you for the time being. Therefore, _I am your boss now._ You obey me now. Better get used to it," she stated, smiling wider at Nicolas's angry face. "Now that we have that out of the way, let's talk about the data you snatched away. Do you still have it?"

Nicolas wanted to snap back at the woman. He believed she was telling him lies; it wouldn't be all that surprising to him. Domino was often used to infiltrate places with a disguise and gather info, much like Nicolas, but he didn't use a disguise. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her, but two could play along.

"…I do," he was hesitant to tell her. "I was calling to know where I should hand them off to, but instead, I was greeted by your evil mug."

"You can insult me all you want, but that won't change anything," Domino rolled her eyes at the stealthy trainer. "According to what Giovanni told me, you were supposed to hide in Catallia city after retrieving the data. Is that where you are?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be calling you now would I?" Nicolas inquired.

"Alright smartass, someone should be arriving there sometime in the morning. Hand the documents over to them," Domino glared at the trainer. "Are you just going to give me shit, or do I have to resort to other measures?"

"What can you possibly do to me?" Nicolas smirked at his supposed victory.

"I'll have you know that I know many forms of combat and can definitely beat you into the ground," Nicolas wasn't impressed though. His bored yawn made him miss the sly smile growing on Domino's lips. "And I know about _her._ "

Immediately, Nicolas's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he snapped to attention. Domino giggled mischievously.

"You think I don't know how to break you? Trust me; I know _everything_ I need to know about you Nicolas. Your life, your experiences, and even those important to you; so tell me, what do you think I could do to someone like _her?_ You know who we are and the kind of deeds we commit. Who is to say something shady isn't happening to her right…now?"

Nicolas felt his jaw slack as he tried to find a suitable response. When he thought of nothing, he just glared angrily into the monitor, his teeth barring fiercely at the blonde woman who just giggled again.

"Bitch," Nicolas cursed at her.

"Don't get on my bad side," she warned him menacingly. "Cooperate and continue to be a good little boy, and we won't have any issue. Make me angry, and I'll show you just how much a bitch I am. Are we in agreement?"

Nicolai balled his fists up, his teeth starting to hurt from the excessive grinding. He was backed into a corner with no way to run. The anger began to swell up inside him, but the young trainer managed to keep it contain. Arceus forbid he lashes out against the woman in an angry assault.

"Agreed," he sighed irritably. "What time should I expect the person to pick up the documents?"

"See? That wasn't so hard," Domino giggled. "You're actually pretty cute when you know to obey orders."

"What? Time. Should the person be here?" Nicolas repeated, his tone becoming more and more venomous.

"Noon at the earliest; they already know who you are, so just hang around the Pokémon Center for the meantime," the blonde Rocket member informed him. "Once you hand over the documents, remain on standby for your next mission. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," a sigh entered the room.

"What?" Domino closed in on the screen with an expect look in her eye. Nicolas wanted to reach in and grab that neck of hers, but he held his hand back with willpower.

"I mean, yes ma'am," he chocked the words out.

"That's more like it," Domino smirked back. "You're dismissed."

Nicolas has never been happier in his life to see that woman's face disappear from the monitor. He couldn't grit his teeth because of the pain starting to rise, but he could clench his fist and punch the pillow. However, he refrained from doing so. Throwing a tantrum would only make things worse.

"Nicolas Nightshade, your Pokémon is fully healed and ready to be picked up," Scratch that, it was Nurse Joy's voice, which Nicolas considered very angelic at the moment, that made him the most happy. Her sweet angelic voice came through the small intercom in his room. He didn't want to waste time, but her chords were simply soothing and rejuvenating that Nicolas resisted the urge to stay and let her voice echo in his mind. Sadly, he couldn't resist it for long.

Nicolas walked downstairs to retrieve his Weavile. The number of people inside the Pokémon Center remained the same as far as the trainer could see. He wondered how things in New Bark were going, if there was anything left of it anyway. Doubt filled his stomach at that thought; there would be nothing left after an explosion of that magnitude.

"People will be lucky enough to survive," he whispered to himself.

Nicolas held back the urge to just grab Nurse Joy's hands and kiss them for the angelic greeting she gave him a few minutes ago. He saw Weavile sitting on the counter with her legs dangling off, a happy grin spreading across her face as it soon turned into a mischievous one. She jumped off the counter and vanished from sight, dashing around her trainer with incredible speed. Spectators watched the Pokémon run around her trainer with afterimages left behind, but Nicolas only managed a smile.

"Vile," the multiple Weavile charged at the trainer with playful intent; however, she never made contact with him, as he ducked under the ice and dark-type. Weavile didn't stop though and made a sharp turn, once again disappearing from sight.

"Lynx, we are in a well refined establishment, not your personal playground," Nicolas side stepped out of the way of another charge. "People and Pokémon are here to rest and recuperate, not indulge in your playful game; we can play tomorrow after getting some well-deserved rest."

The entire time, Nicolas dodged the swift Pokémon without losing his smile. His Weavile was a lot more playful than normal Weavile, but it's something Nicolas learned to love all the more.

When he avoided Weavile once more, he slung the ice and dark-type over his shoulder.

"No more playing; we have resting to do," he told her. "Now wait right here," he approached the pink haired nurse.

"Your Weavile is doing perfectly fine," Nurse Joy gave Nicolas a warm smile. "I can tell you raised her very well."

"Thank you; she can be a handful though," Nicolas sighed, ignoring the glare Lynx shot him from behind. "I also want to thank you for something else?"

"If it's about letting you stay, please, there's no need. People and their Pokémon are always welcomed," she tilted her head, closing her eyes to compliment her beautiful aura. Nicolas only smiled as he nodded back.

"I want to thank you for that too, but that isn't what I was referring to," he surprised the nurse by taking both of her soft delicate hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her right one. A crimson shade of red painted her cheeks. "I want to thank you for alleviating the angry bile swelling up inside me. Your angelic voice was the remedy I needed to smile again, and I sincerely thank you for your hospitality."

Nurse Joy, for lack of better term, was utterly shocked and mesmerized. She could only do what most females would do in this situation, stare blankly at the person holding her hands.

"Uh, s-sure," she stuttered. "M-My Pl-pleasure?"

Lynx pouted and hopped on her trainer's shoulder. She knew that if she didn't interrupt Nicolas's moment, there might be problems later on. Also, she was greatly aware of something happening when Nicolas came back down to get her; his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"We're going to hang around the Pokémon Center until the day after tomorrow," Nicolas spoke in a whisper as they headed back upstairs. "I was told that someone will come retrieve the documents and we are to remain on standby until further notice."

"Vile," Lynx nodded back.

"But before they do, I am going to look through it and see what it contains," her trainer continued. "I want to know why they need Prof. Elm's notes on Pokémon evolution."

* * *

He slid back from the explosion, his clothes ripping to tatters as the light blue staff slowly disappeared from his grasps. The ground shook violently as the assault on New Bark continued. That last explosion that rocked the earth came from a very large Aggron releasing probably the strongest **Flash Cannon** ever conceived. He didn't know how anyone survived or how the town remained standing, but he thanked Arceus and his wife for their support; and the use of **Protect**.

His team of six gathered around him. Each one sported their own fair share of bruises and showed how exhausted they were, but at the same time, they bared ecstatic grins across each of their faces. Aquarius the Vaporeon and Orso the Ursaring stood next to each other, panting heavily as the fight continued. Next to the brown bear, another Aggron that was much smaller than the previous one stood with his steel body towering over the rest of the Guardian's Pokémon.

Continuing on, a Gallade kneeled to catch his breath while a big Braviary hovered in the air above the green and white Pokémon. Finally, the last Pokémon was a large Goodra, standing just a bit taller than Orso.

This was Hayate's team, his strongest team, consisting of Vaporeon, Ursaring, Aggron, Gallade, Braviary, and Goodra. They were otherwise called by Hayate and his family by Aquarius, Orso, Agro, Orion, Aquila, and Draco; however, it was Orion who possessed special abilities.

"They just don't know when to give up," Hayate wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He was blown away quite a few times and suffered the damages that pounded his body afterwards, but that wasn't enough to keep him or his team down. It became too intense for Leyna to stay with her husband, and so, he demanded she leave with her Gardevoir, Virgo.

"Gallade," the psychic and fighting-type Pokémon nodded.

"But," Hayate's smile increased more. Without Leyna here to keep an eye on him, he could have all the fun he wanted. Good thing for him; however, for the enemy, it was incredibly bad. "This is a lot more fun than I expected."

His Pokémon gave a collective nod, which Aquarius and Aquila considered bad. Hayate was definitely rubbing off on them if they thought a giant assault on their home was fun.

"Face it," one of the Rocket members stated. "You're heavily outmatched and outnumbered. Surrender now or face your demise."

Hayate stared at the enemies gathering before him, readying their attacks. He didn't say anything in response, silver eyes just staring at the enemies analytically.

"Don't have anything to say huh?" the same Rocket member smiled evilly. "I knew this so called Guardian was all talk. As if one person can stand up to Team Rocket, you must be going senile."

The opposing group laughed at the man defending his town and home. His Pokémon glared daggers at the Rocket members and their Pokémon. No one insults their trainer and gets away with it!

"So you think I'm all talk huh?" Hayate spoke up. "Need I remind you that my team has been kicking your ass since you invaded, or is the fields of unconscious and defeated bodies with red R logos on their shirts mean nothing to you? I thought Team Rocket were supposed to carry powerful people, but," he chuckled. "I've fought people way more powerful than you. Your entire team is pathetic."

"What? How dare you?" a female Rocket member questioned. "No one insults the name Team Rocket!"

They caught the evil glint in Hayate's eyes. He knew _exactly_ what to say in order to piss people off. When people let their emotions take control, they lose sight of their plan and throw all caution out the window. And once that happens, Hayate cleans up.

"Oh? Care to prove me wrong then?" Hayate raised his left fist, showing off the engagement ring he and Leyna wear. But the gem that usually sparkles on an engagement ring was entirely different. Instead of a diamond, the gem was rainbow colored. It shined beautifully, radiating magnificently under the moonlight. Inside, a strange symbol began to glow as if it knew what Hayate was about to do. "Play time's over; let's step it up a little. Gallade, shall we?"

"Lade," the Pokémon in question nodded back, copying the huge smile his trainer possessed. Gallade revealed the pendent hanging from his neck. Somehow, people missed it. The gemstone inside was exactly the same as Hayate's, except it was colored light red and green with a white background.

"Okay then," Hayate grabbed his five empty pokéballs. "Everyone else, return," he received a collective appalled look. "Gallade and I won't stay here much longer. We just have to take care of a few things and then meet up with Leyna. She's probably worried sick since we didn't meet up earlier."

He returned his five other Pokémon, leaving Orion the Gallade as the only teammate still out.

"Running away? After all that talk, you're seriously running away?" another Rocket member questioned. "Goes to show that rumors are simply rumors."

"Oh I'm not running," Hayate clipped the capsules to his belt. "I don't run from insects," his taunts caused the enemies to glare dangerously. "I have a wife to comfort, but before I leave, I want to have a little bit more fun."

He raised his left fist again. "Ready Orion?"

"Gallade," the psychic and fighting Pokémon nodded and stepped forward, walking casually and confidently into the heat of battle.

"Ha! One Pokémon?" yet another female Rocket member laughed. "You could barely take us on with six. How do you expect to beat us with only one?"

"Oh, you have not seen anything yet," Hayate grinned from ear to ear. "You stand before the Guardian of this peaceful town. I may be old, but I can still kick all of your asses, which I have been doing. Don't forget about all those unconscious bodies and Pokémon I took out."

His voice suddenly turned cold. "But you've made _**many. Fatal. Mistakes.**_ _"_

It was hard to see his face with his head hung a little low and his hair covering his eyes.

"You have assaulted my home, attacked my friends, and captured some of my townsfolk. **However!** That does not even begin to cover it," Gallade clenched his fists like his trainer did. The two were in sync, their breathing in tune with each other, their shoulders broad and lax, and the same look in their eyes that screamed payback. "The worst thing you've done is harm my wife and kids. You dare attack **my** home on my son's sixteenth birthday, set fire to it and the forest where many Pokémon live, and now you have the nerve to capture my friends as if they were prey."

"Tch, oh please, like any of that is going to matter once we're done with this place," the first Rocket member spoke up. "You know, you would actually make a great captive for our boss. He did say to capture as many guinea pigs as possible."

"Really? Then I can't wait to do this." Hayate and Gallade flashed the enemies a wicked glare. It was as if their eyes released demonic energy that forced several of the Rocket members to shrink back and tremble in fear. The Pokémon were also afraid now. Orion's glare created an entire group to back away.

"What you've done is an act lowest of the low," Hayate went on. "For the crime you have committed, I will make sure these next few minutes become your eternal nightmare. Orion! MEGA EVOLVE!" Hayate touched the gem in his ring. A bright glow emanated from the gemstone as the gem in Gallade's pendant reacted by releasing bright yellow tendons that clashed with the set released from Hayate's ring. The tendons combined perfectly, the colors changing to a bright, but not blinding, white.

Finally, Gallade was encased in a dome of vibrant colors, blinding the enemies for what seemed like forever. The power surrounding Gallade began to increase as parts of his body began to morph. The gladiator like helmet he previously possessed grew more spikes while the blades on his arms grew and sharpened. The spike normally protruding from his chest disappeared and replaced with a single red spot, which also appeared on either arm right below the blades.

Gallade cut the air around him, sending force waves that showed off how much power he possessed. His normally green upper body turned white with the aforementioned red spot in the center. His swords also turned white, but they possessed red blades the same color as the spot on his chest and arms. To top off his new knightly look, a long, flowing white cape hung behind him, catching the wind.

Mega Gallade approached the enemies with a huge smile on his face. The enemies were not prepared for such a scene, that which he and Hayate could plainly see. No one ever expected the Guardian to pull out his mega Pokémon, as he rarely used it, but for him to call it out now, the situation must be really horrendous, or he's having way too much fun. Judging by the grin on his face, it's the latter.

"How does it feel Orion?" he asked the mega Pokémon. Gallade raised his blades to see their glorious form. How long has been since he mega evolved? Too long in his opinion; he wanted to fully stretch his blades. Speaking of which, the red blades suddenly glowed a light blue and extended in the back.

"Lade," Orion didn't even have to wait for Hayate's orders. He knew exactly how to start the bout off. The blade Pokémon leaped into the air and sliced the air repeatedly with his blades. Launching a variation of the moon, minus the color, light blue crescents raced down towards the group of Rocket trash. They could feel the extraordinary power leaking off each crescent, which tore into the Pokémon that retaliated and simply blew them away with a fiery explosion rocking the battlefield.

Hayate kept his distance while watching his mega Pokémon do battle. It felt otherworldly to him when he used mega evolution again in such a long time. The transformation of Gallade to his mega form never ceased to amaze the Guardian, but now wasn't the time to admire the spectacle. He was on a time limit.

"Lance, can you hear me?" he spoke into an earpiece. At first he received no response, only static. "Lance. Lance are you there?"

"In the middle of something here," the dragon trainer quickly told him. Hayate could hear the battle on the other end, hearing the explosions and cries that littered the atmosphere. There was just no end to it.

"I know, but listen; I have to fall back. My wife is waiting for me and I can't keep the heat up for much longer. Those reinforcements you said were coming, I hope they get here soon."

"Don't worry!" Lance shouted while also giving his Pokémon orders. "I'll take care of things after you leave, just take out the ones around you."

"With pleasure," Hayate called Orion back. "We don't have much time Orion. Hit 'em hard and stay close; we're going to teleport to my place once I give the signal."

"Lade," Orion nodded and crossed his blades. The **Flamethrower** was blocked and Orion walked out without suffering any more damage.

"Then let's get to work. Use Psycho Cut one more time," Hayate gave the command. He stared at Orion's light blue blades, feeling the wind kick up from the release of a single crescent. It split the ground while traveling towards the enemy, but a couple of dark-type Pokémon took the hit, rendering the move completely ineffective. However, Orion wasn't done; he had something else in store.

Only Hayate saw the blade Pokémon move. No one else even noticed Gallade appearing beside the Bisharp and Tyranitar, but they were plainly aware of the swift, powerful, and super effective **Close Combat** that pounded their bodies endlessly with rapid punches. Orion smashed the back of his blades in the Bisharp's face and Tyranitar's chest, driving them back onto the ground with swirls in their eyes.

Orion kept up the pace. He proved to be very fast, a lot faster than before, and possess incredible striking power. The blade Pokémon combined his psychic powers with his fighting ones and wrecked the never-ending wave of opposing enemies in only a few short minutes.

However.

"Well that was quite the show," a loud booming voice soon entered the battle. Orion and Hayate narrowed their eyes dangerously, recalling the exact same voice that caused the titanic explosion a while ago. They remember the **Flash Cannon** that engulfed the battlefield. It was thanks to a multiple layer **Protect** that saved the day, but with it, came the fall of Hayate's allies. While they were recovering from the force of the **Flash Cannon** , it left them vulnerable to other attacks. It was also the same reason Hayate had Leyna retreat ahead of him. He didn't want her getting hurt, not after witnessing the devastation the attack led to. "I see you're still here and fighting," the booming voice continued.

Orion regrouped with Hayate, both breathing incredibly heavy. While the mega evolution provided enough compensation for the lack of allies, the battles prior have taken their toll on the duo. They wouldn't last much longer.

"This is bad Orion," Hayate told his partner. The man gritted his teeth and watched with his partner as the giant Aggron from before returned to do battle. Hayate's Aggron was smaller than this one, and unfortunately, weaker too. Last time Hayate seen it, the steel gargantuan was battling against other forces. Does that mean they were defeated and captured like the other people Hayate had the displeasure of witnessing? He couldn't save them all, that which he and Leyna knew, but it didn't stop them from trying. It was no use though.

"I like that determination in your eyes, but even you know there's no hopes of stopping me, not in your current condition," oddly enough, it was the Aggron talking. Yes, that's right, the Aggron was speaking human language. Its booming laughter was quite complimenting actually.

"We'll see about that," Hayate retorted. "I've tackled many challenges in my life."

"Then let's see what you got," the giant Aggron stated. Hayate pondered how this Aggron could speak the human language so fluently. It's usually Pokémon with strong telepathic powers like his Gallade or Leyna's Gardevoir that can speak the human language and communicate with humans as such; however, Aggrons are not Pokémon with those telepathic powers. Then how can it speak to Hayate? Did it have higher intelligence than other Pokémon? Did it learn to speak the human language through practice and curiosity? Many questions, and yet only a few plausible answers, but Hayate didn't have time to figure them out.

"Orion, we should have the speed advantage, but don't stick around too long," he told his mega Pokémon. "Get in close and then try **Close Combat**."

"Gallade," the blade Pokémon nodded and proved how fast his mega form became. He became just a blur to the giant Aggron, vanishing from his sight, and then reappearing right behind it. His powerful blades tore into the steel behemoth's metal body as **Close Combat** left its mark; however,

"That's a lot of power you have," the Aggron wasn't completely fazed by it. Twisting its massive body, Aggron's large tail swept the air and slammed into Gallade's blade. The power between the two broke the ground underneath them. Gallade grunted as he tried to push the giant tail away, using both of his blades to gain the upper hand. "But so do I," Aggron swung its mighty tail again. Gallade dodged it and distanced himself away. The power, while not overwhelming, was something to be heavily cautious of. Just by swinging its tail, Gallade could tell Aggron was incredibly powerful.

" **Iron Defense** really works wonder," the Aggron went on.

"Better think of something quick," Hayate told himself. "Let's switch things up Orion. Use **Psycho Punch**."

Gallade nodded and charged up a **Psycho Cut** while tightening his focus. Aggron's claws shined a blinding white before rampaging towards the mega Pokémon with surprising speed. The earth shook under its massive strides, but Gallade didn't let the tremors disturb its focus.

 **Metal Claw** tore into the air, descending on the blade Pokémon, which snapped its eyes open and made a swift dash at the steel behemoth. With the charged up psychic energy flowing along with the incredible power of Focus Punch, Gallade met the **Metal Claw** head on and smashed his right blade into the attack. Energy surged from the collision, power spewing in all directions as Gallade and Aggron clashed. Hayate was forced to shield his eyes and plant his feet firmly in the ground to stay balanced.

"Why is this Aggron working for Team Rocket if it's so powerful and intelligent?" Hayate pondered. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay on his feet anymore. His knees hit the ground and his hands soon followed.

"Gallade!" the blade Pokémon cried out. He used his superior speed to avoid Aggron's **Iron Head** and group up with Hayate. "Gallade," he placed his hands on the man's shoulder.

"Yeah," he panted. "I'm fine."

"Lade," the blade Pokémon shook his head. His trainer was too exhausted to continue. That's a bad sign, as mega evolution lasts as long as both Pokémon AND trainer has energy to sustain it or if the Pokémon faints in battle. Even now, Gallade can feel his mega form beginning to waver. The spikes on his head were getting smaller and his blades lost their red plates. The red spot in the middle of his body was starting to turn back to normal.

"Think you have enough for one more combination?" Gallade's trainer pushed his tired body to its feet. The blade Pokémon nodded and faced the giant Aggron. His attacks were proving effective against the rock and steel gargantuan, even if it was a little noticeable. Gallade needed to catch the Pokémon off guard and then unleash his full fighting capabilities, but he only had a few minutes before his mega form ends. Although, with Hayate as his trainer, a few minutes was all they needed.

"Use **Swords Dance** , double stack," Hayate gave the next command. "After that, I want you to use **Focus Combat** and try the **Power-Up Break** if you can muster the strength. That don't work, we'll fall back and meet up with Leyna."

"Gallade," the psychic and fighting Pokémon nodded once more and crossed his blades. Four beautiful white swords materialized around him and danced expertly with their tips touching in the end. He could feel his physical powers increase exponentially, but would it be enough to beat the giant Aggron?

"So your striking power versus my defensive one; let's see what you got," said Aggron ushered Gallade forward with the bring it on hand motion.

"Take it down Orion!" Hayate encouraged his Pokémon. The mega blade Pokémon tightened his focus while letting the power flow in his arms. Soon, his blades glowed a blinding white as his body leaned forward.

"Gallade!" the blade Pokémon vanished in an instant, but the power he gave off worked in the Aggron's favor. It was impossible to ignore such incredible power and that allowed the gargantuan to read Gallade's movements.

Swinging its mighty tail, Aggron twisted its massive body. Its large metal tail struck Gallade's fists with vehemence. The sheer power spewing from the collision made the earth break apart. Neither Pokémon gave up. Gallade vanished again, and Aggron kept a tight sense on his power. The former had the advantage in speed, which he used to its absolute limit.

Gallade turned up the heat, running even faster to catch the Aggron off guard. His mega form wouldn't last much longer and he has yet to defeat the massive Aggron.

Fists flew through the air like a swift Swallow, smashing vehemently into the Aggron's defenses. Gallade could see great progress, as the Aggron was being pushed back and losing steam. He drove his last fist into Aggron's cheek. A huge smile curled his lips upward as he continued his assault, slamming his fists against the steel behemoth's body.

"Lade," his right fist winded back. "Ga, lade!" his fist broke the air and delivered a vicious straight into the Aggron's stomach, sending the gargantuan flying backwards until it slid across the ground. The earth shook once more while Gallade remained on guard. "Lade," the blade Pokémon gathered the rest of his strength and made one more dash towards the Aggron. His left blade turned into the Brick Break position while a red-orange aura blazed around it fiercely. "GALLADE!" Orion dove down on the rising Aggron and unleashed the combined power of **Power-Up Punch** and **Brick Break** upon the behemoth's body.

The force of the earthquake was massive. The Aggron's body remained in the giant crater that cradled it while Gallade rushed back to his trainer and joined him on watching the hole.

"Nice work Orion," Hayate caught Gallade's form before he hit the ground. More of his mega form started to revert back to normal. The only thing still mega was his cape and blades.

"L-Lade," the blade Pokémon gave an exhausted sigh. His entire body felt heavy as exhaustion washed over him. Combining his moves into one took a lot more out of a Pokémon as compared to using just one, but Gallade managed to pull off a stunning victory. It was a shame though that the Aggron was on the opposite side.

"Let's get out of here," Hayate said. "Leyna and Virgo must be worried." Gallade nodded and covered the two with his cape. Psychic energy filled the space around them until their entire presence disappeared in a flash.

"Well," a familiar voice exited the crater. "I guess the Guardian was just as powerful as they made him out to be," the steel gargantuan sat in the crater. It gave a smile, one that meant it was highly impressed and curious to see how things would turn out now. "Interesting," a blinding light surrounded the Aggron. But when the light faded, the rock and steel-type Pokémon was nowhere to be seen. Its entire presence vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Leyna has experienced many things in her life: nervousness, fear, anger, love. Her life was never an average one growing up, but it was far from what she would call exciting. Things were mostly the same, sadly for her. But when Hayate came into her life, she still didn't feel anything different. Of course, going on from what Hayate told Ryūga, she never gave him the time of day. She didn't give any guy the time of day, but none of them were as persistent as Hayate.

She paced back and forth across the tiled floor. She was worried. No, she was beyond worried. Her husband should've arrived by now, but hours passed and he still hasn't return. She started to think something bad happened with the teleportation, but after thinking about it more carefully, she knew what was really going on. Hayate was fighting all by his lonesome. He claimed he would follow right after, but lo and behold, three hours later, he still hasn't arrived. Leyna knew her husband stayed back to fight by his Pokémon. Regardless of the things they witnessed, he would remain behind to enjoy the fight while he can.

"Damn it Hayate," Leyna crossed her arms under her breasts. "Why do you always do this to me?"

" _Please calm down,"_ Virgo the Gardevoir placed a hand on her trainer's shoulder. She used her psychic powers to speak telepathically. _"They're probably on their way now."_

Officially, Virgo is Leyna's first and only Pokémon. She started out as a Ralts, same with Orion. Hayate and Leyna found them during their journey through Sinnoh. Once Hayate weakened them enough, he captured the male Ralts and gave Leyna a pokéball to capture the female Ralts. Thus, Orion and Virgo joined the family. With their psychic powers, they communicate with their trainers and their trainers' kids telepathically.

"I know," Leyna sighed. "I knew Hayate would stay to fight on his own. I just knew it," she pinched the bridge between her eyes. Another sigh escaped her lips. "I hope they make it out safely."

" _Agreed,"_ Virgo pulled her trainer into a hug. She was worried too, but Leyna was a complete wreck compared to Virgo. The psychic and fairy Pokémon couldn't blame her trainer though. Hayate was her lover, her other half. If anything happened to him, Virgo was scared to think that far. Like Hayate is to Leyna, Orion is Virgo's mate as well. While her psychic powers were superior, Orion surpassed her in everything else, but she could still give him a beating if she needed to. His sword was complimented by Virgo's shield, like how Leyna's shield is better used with Hayate's sword.

"I'm sorry our reunion wasn't the ideal one," Leyna said. Everyone was surprised to be thrown into an intense battle immediately. For Hayate's group, their trainer really rubbed off on them if they quickly entered battle instead of asking questions. Virgo in particular wanted to know what exactly was happening. Her trainer's town and family were in danger and a large group of Team Rocket scum was to blame.

" _There's no need to apologize,"_ Virgo shook her head. _"Although I'm glad your husband called me in too. I missed you."_

"Same here Virgo," Leyna managed a smile. "Same here."

When the two females separated from their embrace, a flash of light blue grabbed their attention followed by a loud grunt and Pokémon noises.

"We made it," Hayate said with a heavy sigh. It as easy to tell he and Orion were completely exhausted. "Good work Orion."

" _No… problem,"_ Gallade too spoke telepathically. He was too focused on fighting to focus that much psychic energy into telepathy. Preserving it was vital for his attacks, meaning it shouldn't be wasted on telepathic conversation. The female duo turned their heads in time to see Gallade revert back to his normal form. He and Hayate used one another as a crutch, but separated in the arms of their respective lovers. Although, they nearly passed out from the ladies' tight embrace.

"Hayate!"

" _Orion!"_

Leyna wrapped her arms around her husband in a tight embrace while Virgo assaulted Orion's cheeks with soft kisses.

"Are you okay?" Leyna and Hayate rocked back and forth, holding each other tightly. "Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm okay," Hayate gave his wife a chaste kiss. "I'm okay, nothing bad except exhausted and soreness. How about you? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Leyna pulled back from the hug to see her husband's face. "I mean really Hayate? After all that, do you honestly think I'm okay?" her eyes stung with tears that slowly fell down her cheeks. "Our home is being destroyed, many of our friends have been captured, I thought something bad happened to you, and our kids. Our kids Hayate."

Leyna clung to him like her life depended on it. She sobbed on his shoulder, gripping his tattered shirt as tight as she could, her knuckles turning white. It was a horrible experience to say the least. Having to watch fire engulf her home like a massive tsunami, it only started the heartbreak her chest was forced to endure. She could still hear them, the screams of terror and agony. There was just no end to them.

"Our kids are safe," Hayate kissed his wife's forehead. His thumb wiped away the waterfall of tears. "I personally dropped off Maya at Catallia's Pokémon Center; and if I know Ryūga, he should be there too with Ryder."

' _Hopefully Lance and Clair will look out for him while he's helping.'_ Hayate decided to keep that bit of information to himself. She would skin him alive if she found out their son was in the heat of battle.

"What happened after me and Virgo teleported?" Leyna asked.

"I'll tell you later," Hayate caressed the back of her head. "Right now, I need to calm down."

Leyna noticed the low growl that Hayate tried to keep quiet. She held his form while letting his head rest in her breasts and gently placed her chin on his head, dragging her delicate fingers through his silver hair.

"Don't blame yourself," she whispered to him. "It's been a long time since you had to battle so hard."

"That's not why I need to calm down," Hayate responded. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed her close.

"I see," Leyna rubbed her cheek against his head. "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea," her husband let out a deep breath. "If only that Aggron wasn't in the way. I believe we could've finished the job then."

"What was that about anyway? I never knew an Aggron could be so big," Leyna commented. When she saw how gigantic the steel gargantuan was, Leyna nearly fell on her back just from looking up at it.

"The average height of an Aggron is about seven feet tall," Hayate explained. "But it's possible for some to be even bigger than that. The large size means it's been through a lot of rigorous training; and I mean training you would kill me twenty times for considering."

He let out another sigh and pressed his forehead against Leyna's.

"But, Orion and I took care of it. Now we just have to hope Lance and the others can finish the job for us."

"And you're sure Maya and Ryūga are safe?" Hayate nodded back.

' _If they aren't, I will kill a person.'_ Hayate watched the two psychic Pokémon flinch. He figured they would try to read his mind, but the man knew how to keep his real thoughts hidden.

"Maya is waiting at the Pokémon Center like I said, and hopefully, Ryder can keep Ryūga from rushing into the heat of things."

"If anything happens to them," Leyna closed her eyes, enjoying her husband's comfort.

"I will kill someone," Hayate said it aloud. Leyna rubbed her nose against Hayate's.

"Don't say that," she whispered. "You are not a killer."

They shared a chaste kiss. "I love my wife and kids that much you know."

"And I love you too much to let you resort to that," Leyna laced their fingers together.

While the spouses tended to each other, the Pokémon couple were having a discussion of their own. Gardevoir used her **Healing Pulse** to restore Gallade's strength. His body can do the rest of the work. It was littered with battle marks and bruises, but overall, Orion was just fine.

" _So what happened to you two following us?"_ Gallade flinched at the sternness of his mate's tone.

" _There was too many,"_ he responded carefully. _"We couldn't leave without making sure to have a little fun first,"_ the truth might save him.

" _Is that right?"_ Virgo narrowed her gaze. _"It took you all three hours to enjoy your little game? Is that you were in your mega form, because you just wanted to have fun?"_

Gallade froze at the demand. There was nothing stopping his mate from unleashing punishment on him.

" _Uhh,"_ he watched Virgo cross her arms and tap her foot impatiently on the floor.

" _I'm waiting,"_ she stated. Gallade was cornered either way. Virgo had the advantage over him with her fairy and ghost moves. Her psychic powers were also stronger than his. _"Don't make me start using_ _ **Calm Mind**_ _."_

And Gallade's entire frame paled.

" _Okay, I will admit; we were having a lot of fun despite the circumstances. I promise though that as soon as Hayate and I took out the remaining grunts, we were about to teleport. But then, the massive Aggron showed up again,"_ Virgo edged closer. She was still a little peeved, but she also wanted to know what happened. _"I fought it, but I quickly learned how powerful it was. My best option was to combine my fighting moves in order to give me the edge."_

" _That sounds terrible,"_ Virgo grasped Orion's hand. _"But I'm glad you're okay though."_

They gave each other a smile and leaned in for a kiss. However, Virgo had other plans.

" _WHOOOAA!"_ Orion flew over Virgo's shoulder and landed on his back with a loud thud. Hayate and Leyna's embrace ceased in order to stare at the Pokémon couple. Hayate let out a chuckle while Leyna sighed as Virgo stood over Orion with her hands on her hips.

" _But if you worry me like that again, I WILL_ _ **Moonblast**_ _you. Am I understood?"_ Virgo stated, bending down over Orion, whose face was comprised of both surprise and nervousness.

" _Ye-Yeah,"_ Orion nodded. Virgo walked away and joined the human couple while Orion pushed himself to his feet. _"Women,"_ he sighed with a shake of his head.

" _Love you too,"_ Virgo gave her mate that kiss.

* * *

"Clair!" She could hear her name being called. The voice was muffled a little but coherent enough to understand it was her name. "Clair!" She heard her name again. Everything was so dark though around her, maybe because she had her eyes shut? Whatever it was, she didn't like the dark void surrounding her. "Come on Clair wake up," she started to recognize the voice of her caller. Sadly, it was annoying to say the least, but joy filled her chest, despite the annoying sound of it.

"Ugh…Lance?" She stirred. Her eyes tried to open, but they were shut so well that it made it difficult.

In response to his cousin's words, Lance smiled in relief, releasing a sigh of one as he lifted her upper body.

"Thank goodness, you had me worried," he told her.

"What…happened?" the female dragon trainer placed a hand on her head, grogginess still in effect as she sat up on her own. The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was this large earthquake violently shaking the earth and eye blinding white light. She also remembered Team Rocket scouring the forest, attacking and or capturing wild Pokémon to add to their team. One last thing she remembered was partnering up with… _gasp!_

"Oh no, what happened to Ryūga!?" She gripped her cousin's shoulders and shook him like a crazy person. The first question should've been about New Bark, the inhabitants, and the Pokémon, but considering the last few moments she shared with the birthday boy, it was obvious where most of her worries went.

"You mean him?" Lance jabbed his thumb to the unconscious boy lying beside Clair. Ryūga was faced down on the ground, his body completely still. It was hard to tell if he was breathing or not, alive or dead, as he didn't respond to any form of disturbance. For Clair's sanity, she hoped he was still alive.

"Is he going to be okay?" Clair questioned her cousin. She flipped him over on his back and checked his pulse.

"I don't know," Lance crossed his arms. "He isn't injured by any means."

"What?" Clair's eyes widened. The blast that knocked them out clearly engulfed them. There was no way anyone could survive such an explosion or its aftermath. Now that the pale bluenette thought about it, she too came out relatively unscathed, but it was mainly because…Ryūga shielded her. "Oh no," she stared at the unconscious teen.

"What?" Lance said. He received no response though. Instead, he watched with the crackling fire being his only source of sound as Clair placed her ear on Ryūga's chest. She definitely remembered the two being engulfed in white light and thrown away like ragdolls during the earthquake, but the question that popped into her mind was how she managed to come out unscathed. Sure she felt groggy and exhausted beyond belief, but there were no serious injuries on her curvaceous frame. Even Ryūga was unscathed and he took all the damage.

Clair could barely feel his heart beat. His pulse came out faint. While still a miracle, neither dragon trainer could understand how it was faint if he wasn't injured.

"His heart is slow but still beating," Clair relayed Ryūga's condition to Lance. "Lance, how did we survive that explosion?"

"A lot of Pokémon, **Protect** , and nothing short of a few miracles," the crimson haired trainer shook his head. He was not kidding; it did take a few miracles to pull off a shield like they did. Hayate and Leyna were quick to give the order to their battalion, but the chances of it actually succeeding were slim at best, nearly non-existent even. But, lo and behold, the town of New Bark is still standing and people are still fighting.

"Then what about us?" Clair asked next. "We didn't have a Pokémon that used **Protect** or anything else to defend ourselves. And yet, here we are still alive," she took another look at Ryūga. "Well, for the most part."

"You're asking the wrong person. I found you two in a pile. How you managed to survive is still a shocker to me. I was worried you had been caught in the explosion, but I'm glad to see my cousin is okay," Lance placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"You can thank Ryūga I guess," Clair said. "He shielded me from the blast."

"He looks so much like Hayate it's scary," Lance pointed out.

"This IS his son," Lance felt the urge to cover his face. The similarities between the two were uncanny, especially to Lance. It's not surprising that the sons take more after their fathers in appearances, but literally the only thing that Lance can tell that is different from Ryūga and Hayate is the hair color. He never saw the teen's eyes yet.

"That means he'll grow up to be like him. That scares me honestly."

"You're a little too late for that," Clair called out her own Dragonite. The look on the dragon's face told Clair that she wanted explanations among explanations. Explanations which Clair could not disclose at the moment.

"He tried to go in alone didn't he?" Lance called it.

"Yep," Clair set Ryūga on Dragonite's back.

"W...Wait," a weak voice entered Clair's ears. Slowly, Ryūga's eyes began to open, his body trembling to get up. Lance took the time to study what he could from the golden eyes Ryūga possessed. They no longer glowed like before, but what they held inside reminded Lance greatly of Hayate. By now, the man retreated to his wife, but thankfully, backup arrived just before he left.

"Well look who's finally up," Clair hopped on the back of Dragonite. She placed a hand on Ryūga's back to keep him from falling.

"What's…going…on?" Ryūga's voice remained weak.

"I'm taking you to Catallia," Clair responded. She ushered Dragonite to take flight. "After that, I'm coming back to lend a hand."

"N…No," Ryūga protested weakly. "I…can," he tried to push himself off Dragonite, but Clair was obviously stronger at the moment and kept him pinned down. Even the dragon was ready to wrap her tail around the newly appointed trainer if she had to.

"Don't argue," she stated. "You're leaving, no ands, ifs, or buts, unless you want the latter kicked by me. Now let's go before Dragonite starts to hate leaving you," Clair shook her head while Dragonite gave a sheepish laugh. What can the dragon say? She has taken a shine to the silver and black haired teen.

"My…parents," Ryūga said. "My…my home."

"Your family is safe," Lance reassured him. "As for your home, we are doing everything we can to stop Team Rocket."

"You see? We have everything under control," Clair added in her two cents. "Now hold still or you'll fall once Dragonite takes off."

"Listen to her Ryūga," Lance spoke up. "You have exhausted yourself to the brink and can't continue on. It's better to leave this in our hands."

"But…my parents," Ryūga said again.

"Are safe and sound as I said," the male dragon trainer repeated. "Your father is currently with your mother. They retreated to a safer place once their job was done and told me to take care of things for them."

Ryūga wasn't going to accept that though. He did believe his parents were safe, they're the most powerful duo in his opinion, but his home. His home was still under attack and he couldn't leave with it burning to the ground.

"St…Still," he wished he wasn't so tired. He did not know why either. A titanic explosion does not make one exhausted to the point where their entire body feels like lead. It was supposed to cause unbearable pain - the type of pain that wrecked the body down to the core and left it in intensive care for months. Ryūga's body wasn't in any pain though. It was just tired.

"Let's go," Dragonite flapped her wings and took to the sky. "To Catallia Dragonite," Clair commanded.

The large dragon flew like a comet towards the next town. Less interference allowed the dragon to fly smoothly, but even so, she couldn't let her guard down.

"Can you hear me Ryūga?" the female trainer spoke.

"C…Clair?" his voice was still weak.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" Clair never received a response. Looking down at her companion, she could see his eyes gazing forlornly at his home. Fire continued to surround the place in a blazing ring, keeping anyone from escaping.

"I'm tired," he whispered loud enough for Clair to hear.

"Same, but you have it a lot worse than me. Once I hand you in Nurse Joy's care, I expect you to remain in her care for the time being, understand?"

"You sound…like…my…mother," his words came out slowly, exhaustion preventing him from speaking in one go.

"I think your mother would be screaming at you for entering the battle in the first place," Clair commented. She didn't know Leyna well enough to know how she treated her kids, but all mothers, including her, would never wish to see their children in the heat of battle at a magnitude such as this. It may cause her to faint.

"You're not…wrong," Ryūga managed a small and light chuckle. The pale blue haired trainer gazed down at the trainer she recently teamed up. Reckless to a fault, she could see his potential. The way he commanded his Pokémon was quite strategic despite being his first real battle. Clair chalked that up as Hayate teaching him the importance of Pokémon battling.

"Thank you," Clair continued to drag her fingers through his hair.

"Wha?" Clair pondered how she and Ryūga managed to come out safely from that explosion. She thought it about extensively, but no answer, not a plausible one anyway, came to mind. He was a mystery like his father.

"I want to thank you for what you did back there. I'm still not sure how, but you protected me from whatever that explosion threw at us, and for that, I am eternally grateful. Thank you," Clair's cheeks went red at her Dragonite's snickering.

"You're…welcome," Ryūga gave a fading sigh. He could only stare at the distancing town being bathed in fire. Tears began to fill the corner of his eyes as he was forced to watch smoke consume New Bark, his home, where many memories for him, his family, and friends were formed.

"I'm sorry Ryūga," was all Clair could say. What else could she say after that? Her passenger's home is burning to the ground, and according to Hayate, today is Ryūga's sixteenth birthday. That had to hurt deeply for him, having his home destroyed on such an important day. There was no doubt in the female dragon trainer's head that Ryūga burned this memory in his mind. He might have tried to repress it, but his mind definitely burned the event in his mind for him to think back on.

"I don't know why things had to happen on your birthday of all days," she went on. "But we won't let Team Rocket get away with this. Not for the horrible deeds they have committed."

Ryūga's consciousness faded in and out. His eyelids felt incredibly heavy and the intense desire to sleep began filling his mind. He tried to resist, but it pulled him in even more until his eyes finally closed and he entered a state of unconsciousness.

"Thank you," was his last words.

Clair found a stray tear falling down the side of his face. Gently, she cleared his face and rubbed his head comfortably. Despite her opinion of his rash and reckless attitude, Clair will admit that Ryūga obviously cares a lot about Pokémon. The way he rushed in to protect his newly obtained Cyndaquil from harm and how he even tried to protect Dragonite from the tree situation; it left quite the impression on the female dragon trainer. She still considers the teen reckless, but he possessed a good heart as well from she was able to see.

"You can speed up now Dragonite," Clair continued. "The faster we place him in the Pokémon Center, the faster we can take out the Rocket trash."

The dragon gave a nod and increased her speed, arriving in Catallia in no time at all. At least it was safe in Catallia, but Clair couldn't stick around for long.

"We'll have this whole situation fixed by the time you regain consciousness. I hope so anyway," she promised her unconscious passenger, her teeth gritting together.

* * *

They were so close to their next journey, just another day's trip and they would enter the first town that would start them off on their journey through the Johto region. The youngest of the group could barely contain his excitement. He would explore a new region, a new place, a whole new world; he could barely wait.

Then why? Why did he have such a bad feeling all a sudden? He was fine when he left his home, the small town of Pallet. But ever since he and his friends started closing in on Johto's main soil, a sudden dread filled his stomach. It started out weak and forgettable; however, it gradually increased over time. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Why can't I shake this?" he asked himself while staring up at the starry sky. His group decided to set up camp and rest before entering New Bark. They were on a mission, to deliver an important item to Prof. Oak's friend in Azalea Town. That was the goal they accepted, but for one Ash Ketchum, he wanted to collect the eight gym badges of Johto and compete in the Silver League Conference.

Normally, he would be completely excited and want to train more, but he couldn't shake this feeling he had. It made him unable to sleep, which is why he opted to stare at the night sky and let its images rock him to sleep, but to no avail.

"What is _this_ anyway?" he went on. His best Pokémon friend was curled up beside him and his traveling companions were fast asleep as well. Did they have the same feeling he did? Probably not since they weren't awake like he was, but he had to wonder if they felt like something was wrong. Maybe it was his imagination, or it was just too much excitement, but Ash always knew to trust his instincts, even if they led him and his friends into more trouble.

For now, he could only let the feeling swim around until he knew the cause of it. Maybe it will go away in the morning, but until then, Ash tried to relax his shoulders. He was about to take on a new challenge that would test his skills as a trainer. His first Pokémon league in Kanto didn't end too well, but for his first one, it was exceptional. He took on another league at the Orange Islands, taking first place against trainers the likes he has never seen. Both were very tough competitions in their own rights, and now, it was time to give Johto a shot. With so many new Pokémon to encounter and an entire region to explore, this journey of Ash's looked to be a long one.

If only they knew of the mysteries that hid in the shadows.

* * *

 **I am actually nervous about this chapter. The fight between Hayate and Gallade vs the Aggron, I wanted it to be a lot more epic, but I did want to introduce Nicolas too. Nicolas Nightshade everyone; what do you think of him?**

 **As you saw at the end, Ash was given a tiny amount of screen time. He will appear completely in the next chapter so now everyone will get off my back!**

 **Leave your thoughts in a review please and thanks for reading.**


	6. Aftermath

**I just learned that you can't have multiple polls on your website so that really sucks, but there is a new one that lets people choose the girls for Ash's harem, that one pretty much wins default. If there is a girl you want that isn't on the list, pm me with your choice and a way to incorporate them into the story and I'll see if they reach the finals**

 **Thanks to Xtreme Gamer for beta reading**

 **Maerk Andrew – I apologize if I came off as harsh, but I can understand the desire. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. As for your question, I have a poll on my profile that lets everyone choose who they want in the harem, but if there is someone you want who isn't on the list, pm or review and your reason why and I'll see if they make it to the finals**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 – Nah that's okay, everyone gets busy from time to time, just glad to know you're still there. While Nicolas does appear to be have a suave method, he does not have a thing for Nurse Joy. That was just his way of showing thanks for her hospitality. I was nervous about that fight with Gallade and Aggron; I didn't think many people would like it or something, but I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep doing this; it's not going to happen, ever.**

* * *

Worriment, that's all she could feel as her crystal blue eyes watched the scene play over for the millionth time. No matter how hard she tried to fight, she couldn't decrease the enemies' numbers. Even with her Pokémon aiding her, the fight remained extremely difficult. She couldn't call for more help, but that's what drove her to fight harder. Only her Pokémon stood by her side against the enemy. Two versus an army; it nearly made a smile form on her face, nearly. If it was her husband, he would be smiling as wide as possible, laughing to the Pokémon he chose to aid him in the fight. Her first guess would've been either Orso or Orion… but… she couldn't bear the thought of thinking about them.

Fresh tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Her legs started to wobble until they couldn't hold her form any longer. Pretty soon, her knees touched the ground and her hands gripped the grass tightly. Her tears fell to the ground as she recalled everything that transpired. She joined her husband in battle after he took their daughter to safety. Normally, the wife would go with her children to safety, but Leyna was not like most wives.

After Hayate came back, they engaged the enemy with amazing teamwork. Despite not keeping up with training like Hayate, Leyna still had her abilities honed. She didn't participate in the kind of training Hayate put him through, but she did let him keep her senses trained. However, everyone had their limits, and Leyna reached hers.

"Hayate," she cried. "I'm sorry," it wasn't a pleasing sight. A giant Aggron suddenly appeared and unleashed a Flash Cannon so powerful that Hayate ordered Orion to Teleport Leyna and Gardevoir away, but Leyna couldn't stay away and teleported back immediately. However, she saw a scene that forever scarred her. Hayate was there, along with his Pokémon, but none… none of them were moving.

She screamed his name and rushed to his side, but it was too late. In just a few seconds of separation, her husband has been taken away from her. Only a few seconds passed and Hayate was already gone.

Leyna could feel her heart shatter and intense anger come to a boil inside her frame. The tears never stopped nor did the anger inside her reside. Leyna and her Gardevoir took the battlefield with Orion, but the Gallade went down after a heroic sacrifice. The psychic and fighting gladiator chose to take a hit from an enemy Pokémon to protect his mate and Leyna. Virgo was devastated and tried everything she could too heal her mate, but her efforts proved futile.

So the duo fought back with everything they had left, the remains of their hearts crying for vengeance. Leyna and Gardevoir weren't as strong as Hayate, nowhere close; both could say that Hayate is capable of destroying them without much trouble. But the man and his ace team were gone. Aquarius the Vaporeon, Orso the Ursaring, Agro the Aggron, Orion the Gallade, Aquila the Braviary, and Draco the Goodra; these six were composed from the strongest Pokémon Hayate captured in their respective region. Vaporeon was his strongest Kanto Pokémon and Ursaring proved to be his strongest in Johto. Aggron and Gallade joined the team during Hayate and Leyna's trip through Hoenn and Sinnoh respectively while Braviary and Goodra joined the team afterwards. But now they were gone and their trainer vanished from Leyna's life.

"MOM!" Leyna and Virgo shared a shock and hopeful look. They were hopeful that the voice they heard was NOT who they thought it was. However, the world seemed to hate Leyna the most as an exact copy of Hayate emerged on the battlefield, panting vigorously as he showed them his glowing golden eyes.

"Ryūga," Leyna whispered with a shake of her head. Why did he have to show up during a critical moment?

" _GET OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT!"_ Virgo screamed telepathically. _"Can't you see how dangerous it is right now?"_

"That's why I'm here, to lend a helping hand," Ryūga responded hesitantly.

"No, it's too dangerous," Leyna stated. "I won't let you risk your life. You need to leave."

"It's too late for that mom," Ryūga shook his head. "I've already made my presence known, right Heracross?" the fighting beetle hesitantly approached the group. The glare Leyna and Virgo shot at him could bring a legendary to its knees. Leyna trusted Heracross to keep her children out of the chaos.

" _What happened?"_ Virgo spoke in poké-speech.

" _Well, I tried to tell him, but you know how stubborn he and his old man can be,"_ Heracross averted his gaze. _"I kept him out of trouble, but he still wouldn't listen to me."_

" _You should've dragged him away then!"_ Virgo's scream made Heracross flinch and step back.

"Ryūga!" The two Pokémon witnessed the teen charge into battle without protection. That was Heracross's cue to leave and give chase. Leyna on the other hand, could feel more tears leave her eyes as she watched Ryūga's form become more distant. It looked like Hayate was there with him as well. "No come back!"

Leyna tried to chase after him, but she found her body forced to stay in place by some unknown energy. Virgo was succumb to the same force and couldn't move. Her psychic powers had no effect on the shackles keeping her and her trainer from moving.

"No!" Leyna screamed. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to safe him! Ryūga! Ryūga!" Leyna's voice echoed through the air as waterfalls of tears cascaded down her face.

" **There's nothing you can do,"** a cold chill went down Virgo and Leyna's spine. The voice was cold, dark, and filled with an evil aura. Even without looking, the two females could feel a presence radiating power. **"There's nothing neither of you can do."**

Leyna wondered if she recognized the voice. The way it sounded felt familiar, but the entity it belonged to remained a mystery.

" **Enjoy your freedom while you still can, but remember this,"** Leyna's chin suddenly rose, looking at the dark sky with wide eyes. **"I have eyes everywhere. I'll be watching, waiting, and monitoring your every move."**

"Who are you?" Leyna gritted her teeth and snapped her head away from the entity's touch. Her response came in the form of a wicked laugh. Leyna felt the same chill fall down her spine as her chains were released. She and Virgo collapsed on the ground, the latter rising first and approaching her trainer.

" **Someone who's coming for you,"** the voice slowly faded away. Its wicked laughter burned itself in Leyna's memories, amplifying their sound, as it became the only thing she could think about now. Even worry for her son became overshadowed by the wicked laughter echoing in her mind.

It was then Leyna felt something sharp violently pierce through her chest. Her eyes widened until they were as large as platters, her head slowly looking down to see the sharp knife protruding through her right bosom. Red began staining her white top, a metallic liquid filling her mouth and trickling down the corner.

"Vir…go," she tried to speak, but when her Pokémon entered her sight, she nearly died right then and there. Her Pokémon laid on the ground, covered in her own blood, bathing in it essentially.

Leyna was at a loss of words. First her husband, his Pokémon, then her son, and now Virgo. Was she next? How about Maya? Would her seven-year-old daughter fall next?

The wicked laughter returned as the knife suddenly left her chest and blood gushed from the wound. Her eyes trembled while her body fell to its knees and then its stomach. More blood poured over the ground, soaking Leyna's entire front.

Everything started to darken. Noise levels decreased drastically while Leyna's other senses started to disappear. The only thing she could hear now were voices calling her name repeatedly in various emotions and tones. One sounded like anger, another of sadness, and another of worriment; but there was one more that struck Leyna more than the others. It was a voice highly familiar and spoke with an emotion that she only felt when a certain person communicated with her. Like a siren's call, she became drawn to the voice, ignoring the wicked laughter that started to disappear. Her head turned towards the direction that particular voice came from, but her body was already dead. She feared she was about to follow.

The voice was screaming now. It shouted her name over and over again, echoing endlessly though the black void her dead floated in. She made no effort to respond though, as it was already too late.

"Leyna!" the ebony haired woman's eyes snapped open. The first thing they spotted was the ceiling and the fan blades turning indefinitely. A layer of cold sweat covered her forehead, her chest rising and falling in a hurried rhythm, and her mouth lay open agape as heavy breaths shot out rapidly. "Leyna?" She heard her name again and looked to the side. "You okay?" Hayate lifted her upper body and pressed her close to his.

His wife couldn't find the words to respond. All she could remember was the dream, or nightmare.

"I'm…fine," she regained control of her breathing. "It was just a bad dream."

Hayate rubbed his wife's back comfortingly. He felt her head rest on his shoulder and nuzzle in the nook of his neck. Softly, he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I could tell by the way you were whimpering and saying my name," he responded. "I also heard Ryūga's name. Was it that bad?"

"I'd…rather not talk about it right now," Leyna let her legs dangle off the side of the bed that cradled her and her husband. What happened in that nightmare? It definitely projected different events than what really happened at New Bark. In her dream, Hayate and his Pokémon perished against the Aggron, but here he was, looking at her with those concerned silver eyes of his. She never saw Ryūga, but she hoped he didn't enter New Bark in the first place. According to Hayate, Ryūga never showed up, which was a relief to Leyna, but knowing their son, he would not hesitate to jump into the chaos. It was a trait he inherited from Hayate, something Leyna cursed her husband for.

"You sure?" Hayate placed a hand on Leyna's shoulder. His wife nodded back in response. "Okay, then how about coming back to bed? It's only three in the morning after all; and I doubt Catallia's Pokémon Center is active at the moment."

Leyna only nodded and crawled back under the covers into her husband's embrace. If only her nightmare could disappear as quickly as her nervousness did when Hayate held her in his arms, but everything felt so real. She could feel the intense pain of her heart breaking into millions of pieces, the unyielding rage that filled her and Virgo's chest as the enemies closed in on their home, and the fear that spread over them when that voice, which was still familiar, made its claim.

"Hayate?" she called out.

"What's wrong?" he asked back.

"I need you to think back to when we always encountered an enemy of some kind. Is there any who hated you or me the most?" Leyna said she didn't want to talk about it, but she knew Hayate would ask where this line of questioning came from. She told him what she saw in her nightmare, including the parts where he and his Pokémon perished in battle and Ryūga running off to most likely meet the same fate. She couldn't stop her tears from dripping onto Hayate's bare chest, which her husband pressed her head against. Hayate dragged his fingers through her ebony hair while thinking back to the question asked of him. He and Leyna encountered numerous people during their lifetime, but any enemies they made were overwhelmed by the sheer number of people generally met. He could name a few, but they were low tier enemies. Hayate would need to dig around for any recollection of higher tier enemies.

"To answer your question Leyna, I do not remember many people hating us," he answered back. "I recall a few people hating me because of pride or humiliation, but I cannot remember anyone who downright loathes us."

A sigh escaped Leyna's lips. "This isn't good. I have a very bad feeling about this. Team Rocket attacking is one thing, but to know that someone else is after us doesn't sit well with me."

"Hmm, instead of trying to figure out anyone we know or met, maybe it's someone we haven't. You said the voice in your nightmare warned you to be careful because they have eyes everywhere. Well, that means they have a lot of connections and people in higher places, like me."

They teleported to Celadon City in the region of Kanto, resting in a house that was located in the far north of town, past the many hotels and buildings that covered the upper streets of the busy city. Hayate used to live in this house when he was little and lived with his parents. As can be seen from spotless bedroom and floors, the house has been kept clean.

"Do you think it was Giovanni?" Leyna suggested. "But we've met him on multiple occasions though. Still, he's the leader of Team Rocket and the one who most likely ordered the attack on New Bark. It has to be him."

"Then he must not remember how powerful I am," Hayate narrowed his eyes. "I agree that it had to have been him who ordered the attack, but I think the voice you heard is actually someone Giovanni knows. My hypothesis is that Giovanni wants me and you out of the picture to avoid the risk of being defeated. He knows how powerful we are."

"You mean you," Hayate shook his head at his wife's response.

"No, I mean 'we' as in you and I. Alone, I am quite strong yes, but with you Leyna, I am a force to be reckoned with, and Giovanni knows that."

"Well, you are pretty well known in most areas," Leyna scoffed and nuzzled her husband's chest again. The couple remained snuggled up in bed, their legs intertwined and warmth spreading vastly over their bodies.

"And that will draw unwanted attention," he pointed out. "I wondered why Giovanni attacked our quiet little town. At first, I thought it was to get rid of me for whatever heinous plan he may be formulating, but then one of the grunts said that they were looking for guinea pigs."

"Guinea pigs?" Leyna looked at her husband questioningly. "As in science guinea pigs or test subjects?"

"That's the conclusion I came to," Hayate kept his eyes closed. His wife looked appalled. "That's why they were capturing the townsfolks. Giovanni wanted to use them for some kind of experiment I guess, but the question is what kind. Not only that, but he kidnapped the professor too."

"Whatever it might be, we know it isn't good," Leyna frowned. Most of her friends were captured by scum and now they were going through experimentations? No, Leyna could not believe it. "What if Maya or Ryūga were captured? What would we do then?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Hayate grinned widely, causing Leyna to sigh instead of smile back.

"Figures, you would go in with your Pokémon blazing and demand the return of our friends and children while stating some impossible length of time to do so before attacking the Rocket hostages," she bit back the urge to pinch her husband while he smiled wider and wider.

"You know me so well honey," Hayate pulled his wife closer and pecked her forehead.

"That I do, but your way isn't the best to assure their safety," she pointed out. Leyna moved to fix her glasses, only to realize that she never put them on. "We would need multiple plans if we were to do that, and I would need your promise to act within them."

Hayate chuckled. He noticed the slight smirk on his wife's lips and thought to himself how he could make it bigger without going over the top. Subtlety was the key in this situation now, but it is Hayate's most horrendous trait. Subtlety does not exist in his dictionary, or even in his brain. He wanted to erase the past few hours from his wife's mind, or at least make the pain go away. I will endure them, he thought to himself.

"I can only promise to administer the appropriate amount of butt kicking, but I cannot guarantee that I will hold back should they harm a hair on my princess and queen."

"What about the prince?" Leyna fixed Hayate with a stern stare.

"Who do you think is going to help administer said butt kicking? While I'm attacking from the outside, Ryūga will be attacking from the inside. We'll meet up, finish the job, and have a nice family vacation."

"I know what you're doing," Leyna glared at her husband, who steeled his gaze. He noticed his wife's beautiful sapphire eyes glowing brighter and knew he was being judged the entire time. No one could lie to her, not when her eyes glowed like that. "I know what you're trying to do, and while I appreciate the kindness, there's nothing you can do to make me feel the pain less. It's there and will be there until whatever happened is resolved and our family is back together."

"I tried," a sigh escaped Hayate's lips. He shook his head at the failed attempt and brought in for a warm embrace. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's not your fault Hayate," she returned it, nuzzling her head in the nook of her husband's neck. "I know you and your team fought as hard as you could. There was simply too many of them."

"Still, I couldn't stop them. The best I could do was slow them down long enough for the townsfolk to reach Catallia," Hayate gritted his teeth. He hated the outcome of the fight. True, he gave Team Rocket a run for their money and pushed them far back than they expected, but it wasn't enough. Some of New Bark's residences were still captured, including Prof. Elm. He had an idea as to why the townsfolk were captured, but he could not figure out why Team Rocket wanted the professor. What were they planning? He learned that the townsfolks are guinea pigs, but the professor had knowledge and information that could be used.

"Hey, you did everything you could; don't beat yourself up about it," Leyna straddled his waist. "I want to see how Ryūga and Maya are doing. Let's go call the Pokémon Center."

"I doubt they're awake, but we can see. At least Ryder should be up," the spouses dressed in lounge clothing before walking downstairs of the two story house. Leyna felt traces of her nightmare linger in her mind, especially the laugh and words of that voice. It made her shudder and hug herself.

' _Calm down Leyna; it was just a nightmare. Relax.'_ She told herself.

Hayate dialed up the Catallia Pokémon Center while Leyna took the spot next to him. She gripped his hand tightly and squeezed just as vehemently. Hayate squeezed back and rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered to her. Leyna could only nod back.

She managed to calm down a little thanks to her husband, but she found herself unable to handle the suspense of the repetitious ringing; she wanted to see her kids immediately and the annoying ass 'Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call' jingle did not help her one bit. She would use Virgo to teleport, but after having that nightmare, she was afraid to let the Pokémon know what happened. Virgo can read people like a book and feel Leyna's emotions; she would immediately know something is wrong the moment they locked eyes.

"Catallia Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy finally answered the phone. Leyna let out a big sigh of relief. She could feel her heart starting to slow down a bit.

"Nurse Joy," Hayate spoke up. "My name is Hayate Moriyama. My wife and I are calling from our house in Celadon City to ask if you can bring someone to the phone."

The pink haired nurse studied Hayate's features for a moment. He looked incredibly familiar to her.

"I don't see why not, but I will need a good enough reason if you don't mind," she said back. Hayate placed a hand on Leyna's shoulder before she could blurt out.

"Honey, please let me do this. I'll let you speak to them all you want," his wife nodded back hesitantly. She couldn't blame him for stopping her tantrum at the right moment, but didn't he understand that their kids' safety were on the line a few hours ago? "We are calling to see if our kids are there," Hayate returned his attention on the pink haired nurse. "I'm sure you know about the attack on New Bark and the influx of people suddenly entering your establishment. Well, my wife and I were part of the rebelling forces, but things went south and we needed to retreat. One of my teammates should've picked up the slack, but my wife and I desperately want to see if our children are there under your care."

"Hmm, you do remind me of someone who showed up looking for his sister," Joy replied with a warm smile. She couldn't help but smile at the older sibling's worried look and determination to find his sister. Even though he was disrupting the peace, Joy couldn't bring herself to tell him that.

"Yes, that would be my son. His name is Ryūga; is he there now?"

"Just a moment please, let me see…"

Hayate rubbed Leyna's shoulder to ease her stress.

"Leyna please calm down; it's going to be okay," he whispered to her.

"I can't take this waiting Hayate," she whispered back. The woman was getting impatient.

"Just a little bit longer, okay?" Hayate couldn't take it either but he was more patient than Leyna, a testament of her actually being with Hayate now. He kissed the top of her head and laced their fingers together.

"I'm afraid the young'uns are sleeping," the spouses perked up at the new voice.

"Oh, I see," Nurse Joy replied.

"You said the caller was Hayate Moriyama; I know him. Allow me to speak to him if you would," Ryder soon appeared on the monitor. "Ah, nice to see you two safe and unharmed."

"Ryder, oh thank goodness," Leyna breathed another sigh of relief. "I was so worried."

"Aye, I can see that," the elderly man nodded back. "Where are you two right now?"

"My place at Celadon City in the Kanto region," Hayate answered the question. "How's everything back there?"

"I think it's over now," Ryder filled the couple in what he knew. Team Rocket finally retreated and Officer Jenny managed to get the forest fire under control, but the damages were still massive. No one is allowed to enter New Bark from either side until deemed safe.

"I see, and what about Ryūga and Maya? You said they were asleep right?" Hayate inquired while Leyna tried to digest the information Ryder presented.

"Yes, the poor lass has been worried sick ever since you dropped her off and the lad has been taking care of her ever since we found out what happened," the old man figured it would not be ideal to say what Ryūga was really doing. Leyna would murder him and Hayate if she found out.

"That's good to hear. We were hoping to see them, but it's better to let them sleep," the husband nodded.

"Agreed, but what are we going to do now? The lad has been even more worried than the lass," Ryder mentioned. "I've tried to keep him calm, but the lass is much better at it than I."

"Maya and Ryūga are very close," Leyna said with a warm smile. "It warms my heart to see them get along so well."

"Aye, it is a very peaceful scene. I should also let you know that I gave Ryūga the pokédex and egg. He is now a Pokémon trainer with a Cyndaquil as his starter," the Moriyama couple felt their smiles grow at their son. He finally became a Pokémon trainer, but sadly, his first day wasn't an ideal one.

"My little boy is growing up," Leyna sighed again. "I wish his first day though was a lot better."

"He'll pull through. Ryūga is strong like that. For now, Leyna and I will stay here for a bit. We'll call again later, when Ryūga should be up. Until then, stay safe Ryder."

"Look after our children okay?" Leyna spoke up.

"Please, do you even have to ask?" the cane totting man chuckled. "Just worry about yourselves for now. I'll let the young'uns know how you're doing."

"Thank you Ryder; please take care," the couple ended the call.

"Feeling better now?" Hayate asked his wife, who looked like her some of her lifespan has returned. She released a breath of relief, wrapping her arms around Hayate as she embraced him tightly. Her children were safe, her babies are not harmed. It took a huge weight off her shoulders to know her kids were really safe. "I told you they were fine," Hayate went on.

"I needed more reassurance," she responded immediately. "But… I'm sorry for not taking your word for it," she pecked her husband's lips.

"I understand though," Hayate placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "I'm worried about them too, but I have faith in Ryūga to keep everyone safe. He's strong like his old man and knows how to take care of himself. That's what our father-son trips were for; I had to build him up so he'll be able to fend for himself once he grows up and becomes a man. He's a fine young one now isn't he?"

"That he is," Leyna nodded in agreement. "But do you think people will be after him too? You are quite well known and if they find out that you have a son, they may target him as well."

"This is where one of my plans comes into action," Leyna joined her husband on the couch as they flipped through the T.V channels. "You may not like it, but we will need to split our family up for a little while. You and I travel around while Ryūga travels the Johto region."

"Wait what?" Leyna already didn't like the idea.

"I think it would be beneficial to Ryūga, and Maya if she decides to go with him, to travel the Johto region. I'll convince him to take on the Pokémon league and collect the eight gym badges. If he does that, he'll definitely grow stronger, as will his Pokémon, and they'll be able to handle this threat alongside us."

"But what are WE going to be doing?" Leyna inquired. So far, she agreed with her husband's logic.

"For the next while, you and I will be looking for more Pokémon to add to your roster," Hayate smirked at Leyna's confused stare. "You won't let me fight on my own, but Virgo is your only Pokémon. I'm going to help you find some more to add to your team and train them."

"You can't just bring your second team along?" Leyna questioned back. Hayate shrugged.

"I can, but I still think it would be a good idea to add more to your team. Virgo can only do so much on her own. While we're searching and training, I'm hoping Ryūga will be utilizing the gift he inherited from you."

"You're sure he can use it? What about Maya?" his wife asked back. She remembered when she first learned of her abilities. It frightened her to say the least, made her feel something she never thought she would feel. Hayate was there when it exploded and quickly took an interest in it, even more so with Leyna herself. The possibility of her kids being able to use the same gift is pretty low. Hayate cannot use it the way Leyna can, but combined, he is able to produce a pseudo version of it to aid him in battle. It's incomplete with Leyna gone, but he can keep it activated for several minutes alone.

"I've seen hints and traits that tell me Ryūga can use it, but I have not seen the same happen for Maya. Maybe because Ryūga is the eldest that he can use it. It's more potent in him than Maya," Hayate recalled the times he and Ryūga had those father-son moments. The father always paid attention to his children's eyes, as that was the first thing to change. Ryūga's eyes are the only one that does. Maya has not been put through the same situations as Ryūga so it's possible her eyes will change as well, but Hayate does not know that.

"Then shouldn't I stay with him in case he does use it?" Leyna suggested. "I know a lot more about it than he does and can help him utilize it better."

"That's what the egg is for," Hayate pointed out, noticing the dejected look on his wife's face. "I personally suggested Ryder and his friend select that egg. That way, he'll have a partner ready and they can practice at the same time. You will teach him the more advance things when it's time, but for now," he tapped her nose. "Let's just stick to my plan, okay?"

"You really thought this through huh?" Leyna gave a sigh.

"I have a plan for just about every possible contingency. If I don't, I'll just go with my instincts. They haven't steered me wrong before," Leyna folded her arms.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I married you didn't I? And that was that the greatest choice of my life," Hayate placed his lips over hers. Leyna's face turned red as she kissed her husband back, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Greatest choice of my life too," she hugged him tightly.

* * *

The Johto region is located directly to the west of its sister, Kanto. It is more serene and peaceful however compared to its sister. In the Johto region, one can learn many things pertaining to its history. There is always a place to have fun, to relax and enjoy one's self, and become one with nature and Pokémon. The region's serene atmosphere had the power to soothe even the most aggressive Pokémon or quell the angriest human. Many people from other regions come to this region in order to experience the relaxation and historic times the Johto region had to offer.

It is also where trainers come to test their skills in the Silver League Conference. But only the one person who manages to take victory will be allowed to challenge the Johto Elite Four and Champion.

Unfortunately, it is here in the Johto region that one Ash Ketchum found himself lost and alone.

"Where…am I?" he asked himself. There was no one around that could answer, but he figured he was close to a town by the way he stood outside its gate. He looked around for anyone, people, Pokémon, but he was completely alone. Standing before a forest that was burned to the ground, the raven haired boy could only stare in shock as his body froze in place. Brown eyes stared at the burning remains of a giant forest completely scorched to the ground, but he couldn't find any words to continue. "What happened here?"

The entire forest was barren, nothing except the smoldering ashes of the trees that previously made the forest a thing. There was no sign of life, no people, no Pokémon, just the remains of a forest that once was.

The raven haired boy couldn't believe his eyes. He's seen quite the amazing stuff on his journey through Kanto and the Orange Island Archipelagoes, but nothing quite so barren and devoid of life. Was there even anything alive? As far as he could see, no, nothing was alive.

"This…isn't right," he went on.

' _Why is everything burned? What happened here?'_ he pondered. So many questions popped into his head. There had to be a reason as to why the forest was barren, or why he was even seeing it in the first place, right? _'Maybe…there was an accident?'_

He wasn't very sure of himself, but what else could have occurred? Surely the forest didn't burn down on purpose. But if that was the case, why did he feel as if hundreds of people were here before? Looking over the forest, Ash couldn't describe the feeling swelling up in his chest. There was something surrounding him that he could feel, but he could not figure out what.

"So you're the one I felt," Ash jumped from the sudden voice. He quickly turned around after getting his heart under control, but he didn't expect to see anyone else.

"Who are you?" Brown eyes met fierce golden ones. The former scanned the person before him, seeing silver and black cascade down his head like a lion's mane. His golden eyes studied Ash intensely as if they were judging him.

"Ryūga," the golden eyed teen introduced. "My name is Ryūga Moriyama. Who are you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this," but he finally realized that his partner Pokémon, Pikachu, was not on his shoulder. Ryūga raised a brow at the sudden pause. "Well I was going to say this is my friend Pikachu, but he isn't here."

Not just Pikachu, his others friends, Brock and Misty were also missing. Ash was alone, well not now anyway.

"I see," was all Ryūga said. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh, I…don't know to be honest," Ash responded. How could he answer? The forest was smoking and burned to the ground and this mysterious stranger is asking questions. What's going on here, Ash thought to himself. "I just woke up here all of a sudden."

"Well regardless, you need to get out of here; it's still too dangerous for people to be around," Ryūga told him, leaving Ash confused. Too dangerous? What could be around that's too dangerous? There's absolutely nothing but burnt wasteland.

"Wait, what happened here?" the raven haired trainer asked. "Why is everything burnt to the ground, and what did you mean before when you said you sensed me?"

"There's no time to explain, just get out of here," Ryūga stated. "We don't have long until _it_ comes back."

"It?" Ash repeated.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," Ryūga said. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. At first, Ash started to question Ryūga's action, but the sound of rapid footsteps ceased that notion. The raven haired trainer entered a state of shock at the appearance of the Pokémon that stood by Ryūga. It was a Pokémon the likes of which Ash has never seen before. It stood tall on its four legs and released an aura full of confidence, glowing a majestic ocean blue with white diamonds scattered over its body. The most dazzling parts were the single hexagonal crystal sticking upward on the Pokémon's head with two prongs on either side, the white streamer like tails waving forward, and the glowing purple mane that sparkled radiantly with its body. In other words, the Pokémon was beautiful, majestic.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash instinctively reached for his pokédex, but realized it wasn't on him.

"Lapis," Ryūga scratched the Pokémon's head gently. "I need you to take… Ash was it…to the Pokémon Center in Catallia. I'm going to stay behind and continue the search."

The Pokémon gave a brief nod and approached Ash, lowering itself slightly to signal the trainer to hop on its back.

"Wait a minute, I can't just leave. There's so many things happening, and I want to help any way I can," the trainer declared.

"No," Ryūga narrowed his eyes. Once again, they started to glow brightly, accentuating his golden orbs. "You must leave now; it's too late for you to help," Ryūga slowly raised his right arm while keeping his eyes locked on Ash.

"But," Ash never got to finish his sentence as a vehement burst of fire crashed into Ryūga, forcing the former to shield his eyes. Lapis on the other hand, entered an offensive stance and narrowed its red eyes dangerously in the direction the flames came from.

"Like I said," Ryūga's voice touched Ash's ears. " _It's_ still around and is looking for trouble."

"H-How?" Ash said, surprised that Ryūga was not burnt to a crisp. The heat from the flames was intense, hot enough to turn water into steam without any effort.

"Training kid," Ryūga said, still standing in the same place as before, a blue shield in front of him. It absorbed the fire's impact and left the silver haired teen without a scratch. "Intense training and concentration," he went on. "I was afraid of this."

"What is it?" Ash asked, amazed by the feat Ryūga performed. He pondered what it was, feeling something powerful about it. He couldn't put his finger on it; there was just something…mystical about it. Was that the right term for it? Ash had no idea what to make of it, what to make of everything happening around him. His adventures through and Kanto and the Orange Islands weren't quite like this. His first steps through Johto proved that this journey will be a massive one. Ash wasn't a genius, far from it, but even he could see the magnitude of these recent events.

"Go now!" Ryūga exclaimed. "We'll fend it off, you retreat to Catallia City and stay there, just keep heading through the burnt forest and you'll see the city in no time."

"But you can't face this alone," Ash stated.

"You can't help either without any Pokémon of your own," Ryūga retorted. He had the better point. Pikachu was nowhere to be seen, and Ash didn't have his pokéballs with him. His Charizard was among the Pokémon he brought but he didn't the pokéball for him. "Let's go Lapis!" Ryūga extended his arm, calling out the majestic Pokémon to battle.

"Whoa," the raven haired trainer was mesmerized by the majestic step in the Pokémon's movements. That was the only word Ash could think of to describe it, simply majestic.

"There's no time Ash, get moving," Ryūga commanded for the umpteenth time. "Lapis and I will take care of things here. You just focus on getting to safety."

"R-Right," Ash hated to admit, but without any Pokémon of his own to fight back with, he was completely useless. He would still go in without any Pokémon, but that would be a horrendous idea, and even he isn't stupid enough to do that. _'Whatever that Pokémon was, it was definitely strong.'_ A single Flamethrower was enough to prove that thought true.

"I'm going," Ash stated.

"Before you go, hear this," Ryūga stated. Ash turned towards the silver haired teen, but no words came out of his moving mouth. It happened just as everything was starting to disappear. Pretty soon, Ash found himself surrounded by darkness, and then started plummeting towards the light.

"Wha?" His brown eyes opened once again, staring at the slowly brightening sky that hung over him. His breathing was normal, no signs of increased heart rate, and he could feel his partner Pokémon still resting beside him.

He was the only one awake at the moment. His friends, Brock and Misty remained in their respective sleeping bags, oblivious to the world of reality.

"It was…just a dream," Ash whispered to himself. He stared at the sky, pondering the contents of his dream. He met Ryūga, who he could tell was a strong trainer. The way he composed himself and took charge led Ash to believe he has been a trainer for a long time. He definitely looked older than Ash, but not by much. _'His eyes though.'_ Ash couldn't forget the way they glowed, but he didn't have a clue as to what that blue shield was. _'And that Pokémon; what was it?'_ He referred to the Pokémon Ryūga sided with and the one supposedly attacking them. Although he never saw the latter, the former was permanently sketched into his mind.

Getting up from his sleeping bag, Ash carefully moved away to let his friends continue their sleep. It's the first time he woke up so early. Usually he would sleep longer than the rest, but that dream he had promptly woke him up sooner than later. Ash still had no idea what to make of the dream, the entity Ryūga, the Pokémon he mentioned, or why the area looked like it did. So many questions the young trainer had, but not a single answer to be found.

"Guess I'll just stay up," he said with a sigh. There was a river he and his friends traveled paralleled to that would lead them to New Bark. Ash went there and splashed a little water in his face to wake him up faster, but suddenly, more ripples in the water started to form. "Huh?" Ash stared at the water with a confused look on his face. The ripples were coming towards him, meaning something was in it.

Curiosity taking over, Ash raised his head and froze in shock at the sight. The water looked breathtaking, sparkling radiantly under the moonlight. It looked so pure and beautiful, a brilliant array of diamonds resting gently under the water surface. Ash continued to stare at the water until he saw a shadow in the distance. It was standing on the water, literally standing on its surface, but it looked heavily familiar to the raven haired trainer.

"It's…that Pokémon I saw in my dream," he whispered to no one. The shadow resembled the form of that majestic Pokémon Ryūga used in his dream. The same flowing mane sparkled magnificently with the sparkling water, white eyes trained on Ash as if judging him intently, its form tall and confident like in his dream, but above all else, Ash could feel the extraordinary power emanating off the Pokémon. Even though it gave no feeling of hostility, the way the Pokémon stood screamed power. Once again, Ash was left breathless as he stood in awe at the majestic Pokémon. He reached for his pokédex, but the device wasn't on his person, not at the moment anyway.

"Who are you?" He asked a little louder, trying to grab its attention. The Pokémon in the water gave no response. Instead, it turned away and dashed off. "Wait!" Ash called out to it, but the Pokémon was gone. "What is happening to me?" He questioned everything that happened to him on this journey so far. Everything started out fine before he left home. He assured his mother of his safety and spent some quality mother-son bonding time with her, although he could have done without her mentioning the underwear thing. Seriously, why does she need to remind him to change his underwear? He made sure to spend time with his Pokémon that he left at Prof. Oak's lab before leaving and pump himself to take the gold at the Silver Conference. But now things are starting to get strange.

"Pikapi?" his partner Pokémon tugged on his pants, a tired yawn escaping its mouth. "Pikachu Pikapi?"

"Oh, I'm sorry buddy," Ash apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you. Did you see the Pokémon standing out there?" he pointed towards the water, but his partner tilted his head to the side. He only heard his trainer shouting and decided to wake up. There was no Pokémon when his eyes opened.

"Pika," the electric rodent shook his head no.

"Oh, well I saw it in a dream I just had. I met another trainer named Ryūga, and he was saying something to me before it ended, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. His mouth was moving, but no words came out."

"Pika? Pikachu, pika pika," Pikachu climbed up on his trainer's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right, just a dream, but I can't get over this strange feeling," Ash placed a hand over his chest. "I know that was the same Pokémon I saw in my dream. And that trainer, Ryūga, stood up to a super powerful Flamethrower without suffering any damage. It was incredible; I felt something…weird though. I don't know what it was, but I have never felt like this. What do you think Pikachu?"

The electric rodent climbed down and adopted a thinking pose, heavily pondering his trainer's words. But like his trainer, he had no idea what to make of it either.

"Hmm, who was that Pokémon though?" Ash went on. He cupped his chin and referred to his dream. _"Lapis,"_ Ryūga's voice entered Ash's mind. _"Take Ash to Catallia while I finish the search."_

"Pika?" his partner spoke up again.

"I heard Ryūga call that Pokémon Lapis. Is that its name?" Ash wondered. He then dragged his fingers through his hair, roughing up his locks as a groan escaped his lips. "Ugh, this is all too much."

"Pikachu," the electric rodent nodded.

"Let's just focus on winning the Johto League, okay buddy?" Ash pumped his fists confidently. Pikachu mimicked his trainer, both feeling the tiredness gradually leave their bodies. Yes, they came to Johto in order to compete in the Silver Conference. Well it was to deliver something important to Prof. Oak's friend, but participating in the Silver Conference was a good way to fully enjoy the journey.

But Ash couldn't forget the events he saw. Meeting Ryūga and that majestic Pokémon was one thing, but that strange feeling he received while observing everything was another story. What was it? How did Ryūga protect himself against that Flamethrower? And why was the same Pokémon from his dream watching him a while ago? Does that mean Ryūga was nearby? Is Ryūga even a real person and not just a figment of his imagination?

* * *

 **Data not found**

That was Dexter's response to Ash inputting the description of the Pokémon.

 **Data not found**

And that was Dexter's response to Ash typing the Pokémon's name in. So far, his search has been a dud. Even his friends couldn't help him solve the mystery. They never heard of a Pokémon called Lapis or heard of a trainer named Ryūga.

"Nothing, not even Dexter can tell me anything," Ash let out a sigh. His search has led him to multiple dead ends.

"Don't worry Ash, once we get to New Bark Town, we can contact Prof. Oak and ask him about it," Brock suggested. "If anyone can answer your questions, it will be him."

"Brock's right Ash," Misty spoke up next. "Prof. Oak will know what you're looking for."

"Yeah, you're right guys, then that means we need to get a move on," Ash pumped his fists and took off ahead of his friends.

"Wait, Ash!" Misty called out to him. It was a good thing the group cleaned up already and packed their belongings.

"There's no time to lose, come on guys!" Ash shouted back, his voice echoing in the distance.

"Ooh, that Ash Ketchum," Misty covered her face.

"You have to admire his enthusiasm though," Brock chuckled.

"You call it enthusiasm, I call it impatience," Misty and her fellow Gym Leader picked up the pace. Ash had a big head start on them though, but he was way far ahead than he normally would be. It was as if he gained a second wind and accelerated even faster than before. Misty and Brock knew that Ash was quite athletic for his age, that boundless energy he had really worked with him in the physical department, but he never moved this fast.

"Are you thinking the same thing I am Brock?" Misty questioned, already panting from trying to keep up with their aspiring Pokémon Master.

"You mean the fact that Ash is moving faster than a Rapidash? Yes, I am wondering the same thing," Brock responded, not as tired as his fellow Gym Leader. Both wondered how Ash could move so fast so suddenly. Even if he was determined and excited to move on, he never moved like that.

Even Pikachu was astonished by how fast his trainer moved. The electric rodent had to hang on tighter than normal to avoid flying off from the sudden take off.

"PIKA!" the electric rodent yelled, effectively making his trainer slow down to a complete stop.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" the raven haired trainer watched his other friends exhaustingly make their way towards them. He raised a brow and blinked twice. "What's the matter with _you_ guys?"

"We should be asking you that question," Misty panted, holding on to Togepi a little tighter than normal.

"What? What do you mean?" Ash was honestly confused.

"Ash, did you not feel it?" Brock asked next. The aspiring Pokémon Master tilted his head in confusion.

"Besides wanting to reach New Bark and start collecting gym badges, I didn't feel anything," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"You were running at lot faster than normal. Despite your energetic enthusiasm, I have never seen you run that fast before," Brock answered back.

"Pika," Ash's partner Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Brock and Pikachu; you've never ran that fast before," Misty placed a finger on her chin. "Maybe you're just a lot more excited than normal?"

"With Ash, it's hard to tell. He's always excited," Brock chuckled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" the group laughed at the fuming trainer, but all laughing stopped when Misty let out a shriek and forced Ash to turn around. The trio were blocked by several Ariados. Behind them, a wall of sticky webs blocked the path while the spiders climb over it. "Whoa, who are these Pokémon?"

 **Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon. Ariados is able to spin extremely strong and sticky webs to trap its adversaries.**

"These Ariados sure look mad," Ash commented on the sight.

"You're right, but why are they blocking the path?" Brock inquired.

"I don't know, but I do know that we should get out of here, away from these icky bugs," Misty shuddered, hiding behind Ash for protection. The Ariados observed the trio with their many eyes. They were keeping newcomers from entering New Bark, but the trio didn't know that.

Ash took a single step forward… bad idea on his part. One of the Ariados fired a String Shot at the trainer. It was a precautionary shot that warned the trio to stay back.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Ash questioned. "You can't just keep us from moving forward," the raven haired trainer waved his fist.

"Why do you suppose they're here?" Misty questioned.

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, they don't want anyone passing through," Brock hypothesized.

Ash stared off in the distance, trying to see what the bug and poison-types were guarding. All he saw was open land and beautiful water, nothing like a town or settlement that was in danger. So then what were they guarding? Or maybe they were just in the way to be in the way.

" _Get moving!"_ there was a voice in Ash's head, halting his attempted reaction.

"What the?" Ash looked back and forth.

"Ash?" Misty called out to him.

"Did any of you hear that?" the raven haired trainer continued to look for the voice.

"Hear what?" Brock asked next.

"Someone yelling; I just heard someone telling us to get moving."

"Ash, have you lost your mind?" Misty gave him a little shake. "I think that dream of yours is messing with your head."

"But I know I heard someone," he repeated. "Pikachu, did you?"

"Pikachu," the electric rodent shook his head no.

"Really? But it was so clear. It sounded like…" A flash of his face appeared in Ash's mind. "Ryūga," he finished.

"Ryūga?" Brock repeated. "That's the name of the trainer in your dream right?"

"That's right," the trio became unaware of the spiders making their way down the web. They overheard the trainer mention a member of the Guardian's family and immediately became more wary. Only a handful of people knew the members of the Guardian's family. The Guardian himself is well known throughout many places, but the members of his family are not. Ryūga is the son of the Guardian, but these trainers are newcomers in the spiders' eyes. They were obviously new to the region, but how did the smallest of the group know the name of the Guardian's son?

The spiders had a secret conversation amongst themselves, pondering what they should do with this revelation. One kept a firm look on the trio while its comrades formulated a plan. These trainers could be dangerous, like the groups that infiltrated their home and set fire to it. Most of the Pokémon were captured once the enemy saw their strengths and potential, some of the inhabitants of the town next to their settlements were captured while others managed to retreat to safety. It was a horrible experience. Fire, that was the only thing they could see. Screams, the only thing they could hear. Smoke, the only thing they could smell. Earthquakes became the only thing they felt, but anger is the only thing they taste.

" _You, the Pikachu; tell me what your business here is,"_ the Ariados keeping watch demanded. Pikachu turned to face the spider Pokémon, drawing the attention of the trainer trio.

" _Pikapi and I have come with our friends to travel through this region and collect its gym badges."_

Ariados remained silent, letting Pikachu's words sink in.

" _Why are you blocking our paths?"_ Pikachu went on.

" _That is none of your concern, but why does the little one know our Guardian's son?"_

" _Guardian's son? What do you mean?"_

" _Don't play dumb!"_ Ariados's scream made Pikachu flinch. _"We heard the short one mention the Guardian's son."_

Three of the spiders released their sticky silk and wrapped it around Ash's body.

"What?" He couldn't finish his sentence, as his entire frame was yanked upward by the Ariados and hung helplessly from the web. "What's going on? Why am I being taken hostage?"

"Ash!" Misty and Brock reached for their respective belts to grab a pokéball.

"Pika!" the electric mouse stopped them and turned towards the web. The spiders surrounded Ash, who struggled furiously in the cocoon surround his body. "Pika! Pikachu!"

"But Pikachu, we have to get Ash down," Misty stated. "We can't just leave him there."

"She's right," Brock agreed. But Pikachu shook his head no again.

" _What do you want from us?"_

" _To know how your trainer is familiar with our Guardian's son."_

" _According to him, Pikapi met him in a dream."_

" _Ha! What fools do you take us for?!"_

One of the Ariados calmly descended the web, forcing Misty and Brock to raise their guard. Their respective pokéballs enlarged while Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity. Although Misty took a few steps back

" _No one is allowed to progress,"_ it told them, but only Pikachu could understand it. _"There was a major attack on our homes and so no one is allowed inside until further notice."_

Neither Misty nor Brock had a clue as to what the Pokémon were saying. Ash ended up wasting his energy and simply rested on the web in defeat. The powerful silk proved too much for his endeavors, but he had to get out. He had to figure out a way to escape his silky prison…but how?

' _Wait a minute. I have Charizard with me too.'_ Ash tried to reach for the pokéball on his belt. It was also difficult with the sticky silk restraining his arms. No matter how hard he tried, Ash couldn't reach Charizard's pokéball. _'Oh come on; someone please set me free!'_ He screamed in his head, praying that someone would come rescue him.

As if Arceus above answered his plea, a powerful gust of wind started to blow around the group of Pokémon and the trio. The spiders clung to their webs for dear life as the gust became stronger and nearly blew them away. Ash could only brace himself inside his cocoon while Misty, Pikachu, and Brock held their ground.

"Where did this wind come from?" Ash was the first to speak up. After setting foot on Johto soil, it was easy to tell how windier the region is compared to Kanto. But it wasn't powerful like this, not by a long shot.

The Pokémon, sans Togepi, looked towards the sky and spotted a giant shadow hovering in the air. Its arms were flapping back and forth, most likely causing the strong winds.

A loud cry came from the shadow as it zoomed down at break neck speed, diving towards the group with one target in mind. The wind stopped long enough for the shadow to snatch the captive trainer from the web and take to the skies again. Misty and Brock stared at the shadow that snatched their friend, but Pikachu was simply in awe. Those fast wings, graceful moves, and familiar cry; there was only one Pokémon in Ash's collection that was so graceful. Not even Butterfree could move that graceful.

"Pika!" The electric mouse suddenly paled and started to panic inwardly. This was not going to end well he could tell that much.

"Huh? What the?" Ash had no idea what to make of his current situation now. One minute he was walking towards New Bark, until his friends made him stopped and questioned his sudden burst of energy. That should be self-explanatory; Ash was obviously excited to start his next adventure and time didn't wait for anyone. After that, he and his friends were blocked by a group of Ariados, whom the trio were thinking if they were hostile or not, but that remained inconclusive. Then he was captured by the spiders and forced to hang on their web until this shadow appeared out of nowhere and suddenly snatched him away.

The shadow around the entity began to fade until Ash and everyone else could plainly see the features; however, Ash started to copy Pikachu's pale condition and inward panic attack. The entity that saved the young trainer was an avian Pokémon with large wings, sharp talons, and a short, hooked beak. Its brown glossy plumage sparked beautifully under the sun light, it's cream-colored underparts and flight feathers greatly accentuating its beauty. A long crest consisting of red and yellow decorated its head and cascaded down the length of its back. It was nearly as long as its entire body. A stunning red colored its tail feathers while a glossy pink colored its beak and legs. However, the one feature that made Ash pale and panic the most were the sharp eyes staring back at him, revealing angular black markings.

Brock and Misty couldn't believe their eyes either. Both were unaware of their fellow trainer and his Pokémon's panicked state, as they were more focused on the giant bird itself. Pikachu tried to hide behind Brock, as he was the biggest in the group, but one step back was all it took for the avian Pokémon to spot the mouse trying to hide. Pikachu froze in place, fear beginning to wash over his person. As an electric-type, Pikachu should have no trouble taking on the flying-type currently holding his trainer. HOWEVER, that same flying-type just so happens to be female; and if there is one thing Ash and Pikachu learned so far on their journeys. Do. Not. Mess. With. Angry. Females.

"I-Is it really you?" Ash asked the avian Pokémon. The bird gave Ash one last look, nearly relishing in the fear she instilled in him and his Pokémon, before nodding with a caw. Ash couldn't believe that the Pokémon that saved him was Pidegeot.

* * *

 **Duh duh duuuuh, Pidgeot to the rescue, but she does not look happy, and for Ash and Pikachu, that does not bode well. There will be an explanation as to why she reappeared, but let's be honest; Pidgeot should've returned to Ash a long, long, LONG time ago. I just sped up one of the changes I intend to fix that the anime did not. Pidgeot is a great start I believe.**

 **Now that Ash has appeared, I'll list the ages of the characters.**

 **Ryūga – 16**

 **Maya – 7**

 **Brock – 16**

 **Misty – 13**

 **Ash – 12**

 **That's two things I decided to fix that the anime didn't, but there are many more changes I will incorporate. I'm positive some of you, which is basically none from the amount of feedback or views I've received, already knows what I'm introducing. If not, keep reading and you won't be disappointed. Hopefully, no one is disappointed with the story so far.**

 **Until next time, this has been MalevolentDarkness16, signing out.**


	7. Faithful Encounter - Unexpected Reunion

**Guest: I have no idea what you're talking about. Ash lost, unless you're talking about what I think you are, I have no idea**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 - If you noticed so far, every one having dreams, including Ash for that fact, all have something in common**

 **Thor94 - I'm glad you liked the chapter. I do plan to have Ash catch more Pokémon than just his cannon ones, a lot more new Pokémon, and I also plan to make him smarter as the story progresses. I created Ryuga for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but if I did, I would make certain parings cannon, and I'm not just talking about Ash.**

* * *

"Morning has never looked so beautiful," Nicolas stared out the window of his room. The night has finally passed and morning graced the Johto region. It was a beautiful day outside. Pidgeys were singing, flowers were swaying; on days like these, people could really appreciate the serenity Johto exhibited.

If only it was welcomed on a good note though. To some, it was beautiful, but to others, it was the start of something terrible. Not too many people welcomed the beautiful morning cheerfully. They were just grateful to have survived yesterday's assault. At the same time though, they wished it was only a dream, and they would be surprised to learn that it was indeed a dream. The events of yesterday were a dream alright, but the cruelest dream of all – reality.

The survivors of New Bark woke up sobbing and heartbroken, stricken with grief as they were forced to let the reality of the situation sink in. Many found themselves alone, missing their partners or friends to cry on. Others felt their hearts explode when their kids or spouses were gone. Yes, that's right, not even the children were spared. Some were captured as well, and nothing, absolutely nothing could be done about it. Moms were without their husbands and kids, fathers lost their spouses and children, and children suddenly became orphans. The remaining families embraced the morning together and shared their love with the distraught townsfolks.

New Bark is one big giant family. Everyone knows one another, everyone loves each other, and when one member is sad, the rest contribute to finding the happiness they need. Nothing means more to the citizens of New Bark than family.

Nicolas couldn't ignore the urge to see how New Bark faired after its assault last night. He needed to see the after with his own eyes. The flames, the explosions, and screams plagued his mind for a while before he managed to fall asleep yesterday night. The dreams had about it were more visions than anything. Everything that played out was exactly the same as his stealth operation, sneak in, grab the documents, get out, and retreat. Once again, he did his mission flawlessly.

"I can only think of one thing that can possibly be even more beautiful," Nicolas gave his body a good stretch. A smile tugged at his lips as more events from last night raced through his mind, especially a certain pink haired nurse currently working downstairs. Regardless of what Lynx may think, Nicolas does _not_ have a thing for Nurse Joy. He merely enjoys her company and appreciates her hospitality. She exudes a magnificent aura that just draws people in, like a beautiful siren sitting elegantly in the water while singing a tune most pleasing to the ear. Lynx believes that her trainer has been ensnared by said siren, but that is far from the truth. If the conversations between Joy and Nicolas meant anything, it's safe to say that the nurse is the one ensnared.

"Maybe I'll go see her before that messenger arrives," he turned and saw Lynx staring at him with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Weavile wea," she shook her head disappointedly. She doesn't understand why her trainer denies his feelings for the 'pink haired maiden' as Nicolas called her at one point. He obviously showed feelings for her.

"I do not have a thing for Nurse Joy, but I do admit that she is a very beautiful woman," Nicolas chuckled as he thought back to their previous conversation. Weavile paced back and forth around the room while Nicolas read through Prof. Elm's files. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Nicolas couldn't keep himself from grinning. His Pokémon 'gave him an earful' of sorts. She was definitely different than most Weavile, but her mischievousness remained the same as every Weavile.

"Lynx, you're overreacting," he went on. "Nurse Joy is much older than I am."

"Vile?" Lynx raised one of her brows. "Weavile vile wea," she continued.

"How am I supposed to explain my preference of older women?" Nicolas threw his hands up in mock exasperation. "Everyone has their preferences; you know mine. I like older women, but that does not mean Nurse Joy is my target. For all you know, it can be Officer Jenny. Why am I even having this conversation with you? Who I end up with is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for my meeting with the pink haired maiden," Weavile released a sigh as she waved her trainer bye. For now, she had nothing to do except wait. She could always take a look around, but she feared something would happen in her absence. After last night's events, Lynx found herself filled with dread for the future. What if someone found out they were there? What if they were attacked? No one saw them, but that doesn't mean they are safe. There is a possibility, a small one, that Lynx and Nicolas could be compromised. And should they be caught, Lynx feared her trainer would need to resort to…drastic measures.

"Vile," she stared out the window in deep thought. Guilt filled the pit of her stomach as images of last night raced through her mind. She watched the fire crackle in the forest, never moving from her spot as the light continued to shine through the trees. Lynx could them, the trees toppling over one another like dominos, the Pokémon fleeing in many directions. And she didn't like what she saw. It was horrible, simply horrible.

Why? Why did Team Rocket destroy such a quaint little town? Nicolas told her from the files he looked through that Team Rocket wanted Prof. Elm for his notes on Pokémon evolution, but they would have more personal data with the professor there as well. The notes on Elm's files ranged from why Pokémon evolved. It theorized why some Pokémon have evolutions and others do not, minus Legendaries, why those who have evolutions need to have special requirements fulfilled in order to obtain evolution. Finally, it brings up why Pokémon who don't evolve are like that. Lynx couldn't understand it all that well, but her trainer seemed to comprehend some of it. She was part of the poké-population that could evolve and the feeling she can only describe it as is incredible.

The day Lynx evolved into Weavile was a day forever burned in her head. At the time, she was just a cute little mischievous Sneasal. Her trainer was still the same as he is now, loving, kind, a little annoying, and a sour puss, but Nicolas is a trainer Lynx would never give up on or trade. She didn't say it much, but she loved him, not in a romantic way of course, but as a very great friend. He was important to her.

Anyway, during another mission in Hoenn (very hot place, not optimal for any ice-type Pokémon) she encountered some rough looking Pokémon that were definitely the unfriendly type. Like last night, it was another stealth mission; however, just as they were making their getaway, a pack of Mightyenas surrounded them. They had apparently entered their territory and the pack of dark types didn't like that one bit.

"You okay there Lynx?" Her trainer's voice interrupted her thoughts. As she was reminiscing, Lynx never realized her fingers were touching a scar going over her left eye.

"Weavile," she nodded and lowered her hand. Deep down, Lynx prayed that the town of New Bark was okay, but after that titanic explosion, Lynx could only bite her bottom lip.

"You were thinking about _that_ again weren't you?" Nicolas carried his Pokémon in his arms, where she instantly embraced him and gripped the back of his shirt for dear life. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered to her. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Vile," she nodded again, not trusting her words.

"I won't leave you," her trainer reassured her. "You and Rachel, even Lilith, are people I will never leave behind,"

Lynx's smile grew wider at that claim. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down her face, but to no avail.

"Come on Lynx, there's no need for tears," her trainer placed her on his shoulder. "Show everyone that cute smile of yours, okay?"

She did as requested and wiped the waters away. Her sniffles came to a halt and a thankful smile graced her lips.

"Vile," she nuzzled the side of Nicolas's head affectionately.

"That's my girl," he replied with a chuckle. "Now let's see what today has in store for us. I'm anxious to see what the aftermath of yesterday will be like."

"Weavile, we," Lynx gave a sigh and shook her head. Nicolas stepped into the hall and then stopped.

"For the last time, I do not have a thing for Nurse Joy," he made sure to keep quiet so people wouldn't stare. "And I will prove it to you…as soon as we get downstairs."

"Vile," rested her head on Nicolas's. She knew there was no point in talking to him about it. It was more fun to see the pink haired nurse stuttering anyway. If anything, Lynx wanted Nicolas to be with a much stronger woman. Question is who.

* * *

"I've missed you so much Pidgeot," Ash carefully approached the head turned Pidgeot. After finally getting Ash free and sending the Ariados away, the latter of which knew not to deal with an angry Pidgeot, a female one at that, the trainer decided to see if he can figure out how to calm down his angry Pokémon. Unfortunately, Pidgeot was not in a happy mood…to say the least. Her anger was so great that she slapped Ash's hand away when he got close enough, another dismissive coo escaping her beak. She debated on telling him and Pikachu to run while she fired Air Slashes at them, but decided it was more fun to ignore the trainer and see how he responded. So far she made the right choice. Ash tried everything he could to ease her pain, but it wasn't going to be enough. Now if he dropped to his knees and begged for forgiveness, she may open an eye to see him, but just an eye, nothing else.

She remembered those words her trainer said to her before she took over the Pidgey and Pidgeotto territories. Pidgeot greatly recalls Ash saying that he would come back to get her AFTER he finished the Orange League. She noticed a little celebration going on in Pallet Town and figured that Ash finally returned. It only took several months too at the most, but instead of greeting him herself, she decided to tell the other Pidgey and Pidgeotto that she may be leaving them and spend one last day with them. In the time she took care of them, she made sure the flying-types were strong enough to take care of themselves. They were like children to her, and she, a mother to them. It broke her heart to see them leave that afternoon, but she knew they would be fine now without her. Even though it was only several months since she took over the flock, she watched them grow and become even stronger. Now she dared that Fearow to come and cause trouble.

After her goodbye with the younger evolutions, Pidgeot waited for her trainer to come see her, perched on top of a tree that people could easily spot her from. She watched trainer after trainer, person after person walk by, but Ash was not one of them. People gazed at her, others wanted to capture her, but as she managed to dodge the latter, she started to develop a woman's real death stare that could freeze water and bring a Legendary to its knees. Every trainer who tried to capture her was met with that stare, instantly telling them that it would be the worst mistake of their lives if they tried.

Seconds became minutes, which evolved into hours, and then days arrived, until eventually, two passed since the celebration and still her trainer has yet to come to her. Pidgeot waited and waited, continuing to look towards Pallet Town in hopes Ash would show up at any minute. Unfortunately, he never came. One more day passed and still no signs of her trainer. She started to wonder where he could be, if he was still coming…if he actually remembered. It was those words of reassurance that kept Pidgeot in the same place, but slowly, she started to feel more and more upset. How could he do this to her? Didn't he know it was incredibly rude to keep a lady waiting? He should also know that it was even more rude and plain disrespectful to stand a lady up; and Pidegot knew very well that Ash is not disrespectful. He may be ill-mannered, but he was respectful to a degree, she made sure of that. It was hard being the only female Pokémon in his roster sometimes.

Just when she was about to leave her perch, someone called out to her. There was desperation in their panting voice, as if there was some sort of emergency. And that is why she gave Ash and Pikachu the angry stare when they realized it was her. The one who approached and sent her was Prof. Oak himself, not them. She remembered his words carefully.

* * *

" _Pidgeot, I finally found you," he was panting heavily, hands on his knees as sweat covered his forehead. He really did search for her. Not that Pidgeot was ungrateful or anything, but why Oak? Why was it him who sought her out and not Ash? Did he finally remember and have Oak give her a message? Did he actually remember and felt too ashamed to face her himself? Or, was it something else?_

 _Pidgeot gave a caw in greeting and tilted her head to the side next in confusion. Oak caught his breath and faced the majestic bird Pokémon._

" _Listen; I apologize for what you're about to hear, but you are the only one I know who can reach them fast enough," he told her. Reach them fast enough? Pidgeot didn't know what the old man was talking about, but one of her suspicions has been confirmed. Something was wrong. "It's Ash," Pidgeot instantly gave her undivided attention to the Kanto professor. "He may be in trouble," and that was all Pidgeot needed to hear before she nearly listened to the urge to interrogate the old man. "Something happened in the town he is headed to. He may need your help."_

 _Pidgeot spread her wings and took flight, but she saw something offered to her by Prof. Oak. It was a pokéball…_ _ **her**_ _pokéball. It seemed Ash left it with Prof. Oak's just in case. The professor didn't have to say anything regarding the capsule. Pidgeot knew exactly what the professor wanted. He wanted her to join Ash's team again, but could she bring herself to forgive him so easily? Granted, it's only been three days since the celebration, but he specifically said he would come back for her AFTER the Orange League. She remembered his words perfectly. So then where is he? Oh, he's in trouble again. Literally, three days into his next journey and he's already in trouble. So not only did he forget to retrieve her, he landed himself into trouble again and most likely didn't realize that he forgot her in the first place. Not only him, but Pikachu too; he is Ash's best friend and remembers stuff for him, but apparently, he forgot too. But she would remind them. Oh yes, Pidgeot will make sure Ash and Pikachu remember the promise that was made. May Arceus protect them from her wrath._

 _So with her pokéball tucked safely in her crest, Pidgeot took off in the direction Oak gave her. Deep down, she couldn't wait to see her trainer again. She was both happy and furious at the same time. Happy because of the aforementioned reunion and the ways she intended to pay him and Pikachu back, but furious for the once again aforementioned forgetfulness her trainer and his first Pokémon displayed._

* * *

Now Pidgeot gave her trainer the cold shoulder, turning her head with a dismissive coo. Ash continued to approach while the rest stayed behind. Pikachu hid behind Misty and Brock, as he wanted to be prepared just in case. If he was being held, he wouldn't get enough time. Pikachu is a pretty fast Pokémon, but he cannot outrun a flying-type, especially an angry female one.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Ash went on, but never received a response. He felt horrible. A major promise he made to his Pokémon and he didn't keep it. His excitement got the better of him and made him lose sight of something important. There was no telling how long Pidgeot was waiting for him, but apparently, he never thought about it until now. The stare she gave him sent icy chills down his spine. Ash knows his Pokémon relatively well so he can tell when one is angry with him, except Charizard, because the draconic lizard always looks angry. He has grown closer to Ash ever since the Orange Islands, but now the Pokémon has developed a bit of a superiority complex.

The look on Pidgeot's face though did not only read anger; it read something that made Ash question everything he's done so far. He's seen Pokémon angry before, like the aforementioned Charizard or even his…Primeape (he's still training to be a boxing champion). He's seen angry Pokémon, depressed Pokémon, abandoned Pokémon, even evil Pokémon, but never, in his entire time as a Pokémon trainer, has Ash thought he would be on the receiving end of a stare that was filled with disappointment.

It's the first time seeing a stare such as that aimed directly towards him. Never…never again did he want it to happen again. It tugged at his heart, violently, questioning him, interrogating him.

' _Why didn't you come back? Why did you leave me all alone?'_

Me? What did it mean by me? Whose voice was that? Ash could hear it, but didn't know who it was.

' _What about the promise you made to me? You said you would return, so then where were you? I waited and waited but you never showed up.'_

What was it talking about? What did his subconscious mean?

' _Was that promise all a lie? Did you even attempt to look for me?'_

Wait…a promise to come back for them. It sounded like the promise he made to Pidgeot. So then, was it she whose voice continued to scream in Ash's head?

' _Did you intend to leave me from the very start? Why didn't you show up? I have been waiting for day you returned, only to face disappointment. You weren't there. So why? Why didn't you show up? Why!? WHY!? TELL ME WHY!'_ Ash could hear her voice actually question him.

"I'M SORRY!" His sudden scream surprised Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and even Pidgeot. She didn't expect it to be so sudden. The way she saw it, Ash would try to come up with an excuse or do as he did before and try to approach nonchalantly. But this, she didn't expect this, not so soon anyway. There was such desperation in his voice that it nearly frightened everyone. Ash has always been an enthusiastic individual. He was confident, too much at times, caring towards people and Pokémon, and always smiled. To hear such desperation come from his mouth was shocking to say the least.

"I know you're angry with me," the desperation continued. "I know you're upset, I know I messed up big time, I know I don't deserve to have you back," Ash clenched his fists tightly. "But I am really sorry," Ash's hair covered his eyes. What did he just hear? What was that voice in his head? It sounded unfamiliar, and yet, there _was_ something familiar about it. Strange and confusing yes, but Ash was certain that while the voice itself was completely new to him, the feeling it gave off was familiar…very familiar.

"Brock, what's going on with Ash?" Misty asked the breeder. "He's been acting strange ever since we set off."

"I'm not sure. I keep asking myself the same question," the aspiring Pokémon breeder cupped his chin. "Strange dreams, mysterious Pokémon, and now this sudden outburst; I think this is starting to gnaw at Ash's head too much."

' _What's happening to me?'_ Ash pondered as he stared at the dusty road. Another question added to the list of inquiries, it continued to elongate. There may never be an answer for majority of them, or maybe there won't ever be an answer. _'What's going on? Why is this happening?'_

Flashbacks of his dream raced through his mind, the mysterious Pokémon Lapis, and its trainer Ryūga. Why were they filling his mind? And yet another question added to the list.

"Guys!" Ash turned towards his friends. "We have to get going!"

"What? But Ash, we have no idea what your problem is," Misty spoke up first. "You've been acting really weird since we set out for Johto."

"Yes, I know, but I think I have an idea on who can answer it," the raven haired trainer figured if anyone could answer the questions, it was him. Why else would Ash have a dream about him? He turned back to Pidgeot and took off in a mad dash towards her. The bird was still processing what just happened, allowing Ash to tackle the bird in a giant hug that snapped her out of her thoughts. When she looked down, she was reminded of the time she, Ash, and her fellow Pokémon friends were stuck in a freezing mountain, trapped by snow. At the time, she was still a Pidgeotto, but she would never forget that day. Ash commanded his Pokémon, including Pikachu, to get inside their pokéballs, where they would be safe from the cold; however, that would leave Ash stuck in the freezing temperatures. She, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur broke free from their pokéballs and huddled around their trainer for warmth. If their trainer was going to endure the harsh cold, so would they. The way Ash hugged her reminded Pidgeot of that moment. She had her wings wrapped around him in a similar manner. They were positive they may not make it. The cold was really extreme and Charmander selflessly risked his life to keep them warm. His tail almost went out, and every trainer knows that when a member of the Charmander line's tail goes out, their life is forfeit.

But if they did die, they would die in their trainer's arms and he in theirs. His embrace was a way of telling her that he would never leave again. But could she trust that? Could she believe that look in his eyes?

"Pidgeot, listen; I'm really sorry for leaving you behind, but I promise to make it up to you," Ash stared at her, the ashamed feeling she expected to see filling his eyes. "I'll do better; I promise."

It took everything for Pidgeot not to succumb to his stare. In those eyes, she could see what the challenges in the Orange League had on him. He's seen many things; she could see it in her eyes. But she didn't trust her words, but not fully Ash's words either. It's nearly impossible to stay mad at him though.

' _I'll give you one more change; don't waste it.'_ Ash heard that voice again and felt a loving wing wrap around him. Pidgeot was smiling down at him, much to his relief. He wasn't going to face her wrath…yet

"Thank you Pidgeot; you have no idea how much this means to me," he blinked back the tears. Pidgeot leaned down and gestured for Ash to reach inside her crest. He found her pokéball and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. Last time he had her pokéball, he gave it to Prof. Oak for safekeeping, but he wasn't complaining. Ash offered Pidgeot the chance to come back. Her response came in the response of her beak touching the capsule and letting the red light digitize her. "Welcome back Pidgeot."

"So everything is okay between you two?" Brock and Misty approached the trainer while Pikachu took his spot on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're fine now. Let's get moving."

"Right," the two gym leaders nodded and followed their companion.

Ash and his friends had to fly over the town of New Bark on Pidgeot. Charizard was being Charizard again and pretty much said screw all of them. Pidgeot had to be the flyer then, but she managed to carry all three over the town. Ash could tell she was stronger than before if she could carry three people at once. He had to see just how strong though.

The entrance inside New Bark was blocked off by police officers. They were adamant about not letting anyone through. The explanation that was given to them pertained to what Officer Jenny told Ryūga and Ryder. So the only solution was to use Pidgeot to fly over, but not without getting a good luck for themselves at the damages caused. It was horrible, completely horrible. Everything was demolished, from buildings to houses, to even the structures that made the town run so efficiently. That wasn't the worse part though. Looking at the forest from above, seeing the desolate landscape, charred ruins, whatever they wanted to call it, made their hearts drop. None felt as heartbroken as Ash. Just looking at the way the forest was an exact copy of the scenery in his dream made his heart cry out for the homeless and injured Pokémon. The forest was their home, their territory, and someone or something came and destroyed everything. He felt angry, sad, vengeful even. How could anyone do such a thing? He wanted to find the answer to that question, and it wasn't just him who felt that way. Misty and Brock too, especially Pikachu, wanted to find the ones responsible for such destruction and make them see the errors of their ways.

"Ash, you okay?" Brock spoke up first, breaking the heavy silence that fell upon them. It was the first time he saw his friend behave in such a manner. For as long as the Gym Leader has known him, Ash's life was about Pokémon, and when they are harmed in any manner, he is always the first to jump to their rescue. Brock could feel the anger rising from his friend's slumped shoulders, an emotion Ash has rarely released. Granted, he can be riled up relatively easily and have a short temper, but the amount of rage flowing from him now even terrified Misty and Togepi. Not even Pikachu felt such an intense rage exude from his partner before, and it terrified him as well. Even Pidgeot was scared and she came with the lividity of a thousand angry Primeapes. It was now possible that Ash's anger has risen above that.

"I… no, I'm not," he finally responded, his fists clenched tightly. He had the urge to snap just then, but knew there was no reason to do so. His friend just asked a question to see if he was doing okay, why would he snap back? "I just can't stand to look at this."

"It's horrible," Misty heavily agreed with him. So many Pokémon homeless and injured, others captured, and an entire town demolished in just one night.

"There's nothing we can do about it though," Brock was just as heartbroken.

"Pidgeooooo!" Pidgeot's cry snapped the trio out of their stupor.

"What's wrong Pidgeot?" Ash questioned. The giant bird urged them to look ahead of them, revealing the close proximity of Catallia. Pidgeot took them down in an area where no one would notice, suspicions and such. She figured with so much happening the other day, a giant bird flying down out of nowhere might start something.

"Thanks Pidgeot, take a good rest," Ash returned the flying-type after everyone hopped off her back. Staring at her pokéball, Ash started to have yet another thought.

' _How long have you been waiting for me, only to realize I haven't shown up yet? How long did you hold on to my words to come back for you?'_

"Pikapi?" Pikachu stared at his strangely quiet trainer. He was completely worried for his Pikapi. He never acted this way before, and Pikachu has been with Ash for a long time.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty placed her hand on Ash's shoulder and gave a light shake. How many times has that question been asked? He was spacing out ever since he told them about the dream he had. It was as if something took over, ridding the world of the usual energetic, enthusiastic, aspiring Pokémon Master Ash they know and love. What is happening around here? First Ash starts behaving differently with weird dreams and sudden bursts of emotions. Then they find a town completely demolished and learn that the Pokémon living in the forest next to it are now homeless and injured with others captured. How? How could someone do such a thing?

"I really have no idea," the raven haired pre-teen shook his head. "It's just," his hands covered his face. "I think I'm going crazy. I keep hearing voices in my head, I keep getting these weird feelings, and whenever I think about that town we flew over, I just get so angry," Ash clenched his fists again and hung his head low. So many things, so many questions, and not a single answer to be found; Ash really was losing his mind.

"Ash you need to calm down," Brock tried to be the voice of reason. Ash was like a little brother to him, and he hated seeing his siblings so stressed out about something. "Go take a walk around town and clear your head. Misty and I will see what we can find out here."

Ash took deep breathes, slowly letting his anger gradually die down. _'Brock is right; I just need to clear my head.'_

"Yeah, you're right Brock, but I want to find out what happened too," he replied.

"Not when you're like this; you're like a ticking time bomb ready to explode," Brock denied the request. "Get some fresh air or relax at the Pokémon Center. Misty and I will come find you when we're done."

"Don't worry Ash; we'll figure this out, just get some rest, okay?" Ash couldn't really say no that face Misty gave him. He received a similar feeling when he looked at Pidgeot carefully. The only difference here was that Misty's eyes actually had worriment while Pidgeot's were more angry and disappointed. He promised to never let his friends have a look in their eyes like that. _'I promise to do better.'_ He remembered saying that to Pidgeot.

"Okay," he nodded back. Misty and Brock shared a smile. "I'll head over to the Pokémon Center then and get Pidgeot looked over."

"Sounds good, we'll see you later then," the two gym leaders waved him bye and began their search around Catallia. In the meantime, Ash and Pikachu headed towards the Pokémon Center. Maybe there they could figure out Ash's problems. The former was still positive that there was someone who could help him out. The person in his dream, Ryūga; Ash knew he had some answers. They had to find him and see if he can clear up the jumbled mess clouding Ash's mind.

"What do you think buddy? Do you think I'm just going crazy?" he asked the electric mouse. Pikachu folded his arms and tilted his head, pondering his trainer's question.

"Pikachu Pikapi, pika," Ash gave a sigh. "So you're not sure either. I guess we'll never know, but," the trainer raised his head. "Maybe if we were to find Ryūga, he might have the answers I need. He looks like the type of person who would know what's going on with me."

"Pikachu," the electric mouse nodded in agreement. The way those Ariados reacted to Ash mentioning Ryūga's name, it seemed like he was a big figure to them. 'Guardian's son' is what one of the Ariados called him, but Pikachu had no idea what it was talking about. Who was this Guardian they were talking about?

"Hey, there's the Pokémon Center," Ash spoke up. "We'll let Nurse Joy check on Pidgeot while you and I try to figure this out. Maybe we can see where this Ryūga guy is too."

Again, Pikachu nodded. Any plan was better than no plan at this point, but even so, Pikachu kept a close eye on his trainer, just in case something else happened.

' _I'll figure this out. I hope.'_ Ash told himself.

* * *

For as long as Ryder has known Hayate, the man has always been an ambitious individual. He was determined, intelligent, physically and mentally strong, and possessed a curious mind to go with it. But as Ryder watched him grow, he noticed something missing in Hayate's life – a part of him that seemed lackluster. The elderly gentleman was not sure at first what it was that seemed lacking. The young man approached every challenge head on, regardless of the odds, but that was due to his curiosity levels. No one knew what Hayate was missing. That is, until Hayate met Leyna. The stories Hayate shared with Ryder were truly entertaining, and each story was filled with an emotion Hayate never exerted often. It was then that Ryder realized what was missing in Hayate's life – a partner to give his heart too.

According to Hayate, Leyna never gave him the time of day when they first met and days following. She would only tend to herself or those she actually felt close to. No one else really cared in her eyes. Not to say they weren't insignificant or anything, but Leyna never made an effort to get to know them. And it was because of Leyna's coldness and negligence towards him that really drew him to her. He made it his sole mission to get Leyna to like him, regardless of the times she screamed at him to leave her be. There were emotional times, dramatic moments, angry scenes, and heartbreaking instances, but Hayate proved that through it all, he would be there for Leyna. He proved to her that even if she hated the opposite sex at the point, at least he would be a guy she _could_ put her trust into.

The stories really made the old man cry. A tale of love between two characters, one whose curiosity and thrill seeking led him to a person whose hate for his gender made it impossible to separate from her. She never wanted anything to do with him, but in actuality, she wanted someone exactly like him.

He turned his smiling face to the pinnacle of Hayate and Leyna's love, Ryūga. He was every bit like his father, from his looks, his personality, his sense of curiosity, his battle sense, and oddly enough, his gentleman like nature. Although that one was schooled into his head by Leyna. When it comes to his mother's traits, Ryūga greatly inherited her glare. The only other thing he inherited from his mother is her special gift.

"Grandpa Ryder?" little Maya entered the room. "Is big brother awake?"

"Not yet lass, he's still sound asleep," the elderly man relayed the condition. "The lad's been like this since they brought him in. I wager he exhausted himself too much during the battle."

"But will he be okay?" Maya walked to her brother's bedside and stared at his peaceful face. She knew when her brother was sleeping or not, and the face he had meant he was sleeping rather well. It meant he was having a good dream. Of what, she didn't know; Maya never questioned the things that could go in his head.

"Aye, he'll be just fine. The lad didn't suffer any injuries. He just needs to rest for a bit. In the meantime, I want you to stay here with him while I see how our town is fairing, okay?"

"Okay grandpa," Maya nodded, watching her grandfather figure leave the room. Her little blue eyes wandered to her older brother. His sleeping form was all she could remember last night when he returned. He was unresponsive, no matter how many times she shook him or told him to wake up. The woman, who introduced herself as Clair, told her and Ryder that Ryūga was merely sleeping from over exhaustion. The little one never felt so relieved in her life. Her brother and parents were safe, but the same cannot be said about her home. According to Clair, New Bark was still standing for the most part, but most of the buildings and houses have been burned down. The forest connecting Catallia and New Bark has also been burned down, leaving many Pokémon homeless. Some of those same Pokémon have been captured by the people who attacked too.

Before Maya could finish her thoughts, she started to hear a groan echo from her brother's bed.

"Where…am I?" she heard his voice and rushed to his side.

"Big brother!" Maya pulled the covers away and stared at the sleepy eyes of her brother. "Big brother, are you okay?"

"What? Maya?" Ryūga rubbed his eyes and sat up, but Maya's tackle pushed him back down.

"Big brother, you're awake," she sobbed into his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his upper body. "You're finally awake."

"Finally? How long was I asleep?" he asked back. He started to remember what happened last night. He arrived back in Catallia with his grandpa Ryder, a newly appointed Pokémon trainer with a shiny new pokédex and pokéballs in his possession. The coup de grace though was the Pokémon egg Ryder handed to him, another gift that Ryūga was very thankful for. He wanted to ask what kind of Pokémon would come from the egg, but then he realized that he would be spoiling the mystery…and Ryder wasn't going to tell him anyway.

Once the duo arrived in Catallia, evil was already afoot. For the first time in his life, Ryūga felt absolutely horrified by the news he received. _"New Bark is under attack,"_ those words continued to repeat in his head. He threw cautious out the door and tried to investigate the chaos, but Officer Jenny and her team prevented him from doing so. The only good thing that came out of it was Maya's safety and his parents' fight in the chaos. His baby sister was safe and sound while his parents' were busy delivering righteous punishment.

He grabbed the pokéball containing his first official Pokémon and took off through the streets into the forest. He'll never forget the stunned look on the officers' faces when he hopped over the barricade and performed a flawless triple front flip, landing perfectly on his feet while keeping his stride strong.

Then, he was faced with multiple flashbacks, each one pertaining to the nightmare he had that same morning. There were a couple of elements missing, and for that, Ryūga was grateful, but he started to unravel some of the other mysteries the nightmare left shrouded in secrecy. It was Team Rocket that attacked his home and set everything ablaze. It was they whom captured most of his Pokémon friends and intended to do the same to him.

His partner at the time, Clair, a complete beauty in his eyes, made his task even easier. She was no doubt the better trainer, and her skills and commanding of her Dragonite proved it. Ryūga probably wouldn't have made it as far as he did without her, even with just Heracross with him. Who was to say that another Rocket member wouldn't swoop in and ambush them once they were weak enough? But thanks to Clair, Ryūga had someone to watch his back, and in return, he watched hers.

After that, all he remembered was holding on to the female dragon trainer for dear life and this titanic explosion that tried to split the world apart.

"You were sleeping for a day," Maya answered his previous question. "But I was so worried about you when you returned. The lady with the blue hair, she said that you over exhausted yourself."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Ryūga felt a pounding headache. "I went out there to fight, but," he clenched his fists. The fire…it started to burn in his head again. Same with the Pokémon; Ryūga was remembering everything. "No."

"Big brother?" Maya watched in worriment as her brother covered his face with his hands.

"Maya…I was out there," he said. "I was right there at the entrance, just several more yards and I would've entered our home, but something happened."

"That explosion," the little one spoke up. Ryūga nodded.

"It was that powerful huh? Powerful enough for the next town to feel the vibrations; no one was hurt right?"

"No, the power did flicker on and off, but no one was hurt," Maya shook her head, grateful that no one was indeed injured during an explosion of that magnitude.

"That's good at least," Ryūga lowered his hands and stared the mattress. Speaking of which, he just realized he was in bed. "Wait, am I in the Pokémon Center?"

"Mhm," Maya nodded. "Miss Clair dropped you off and flew away on her Pokémon."

"Clair," Ryūga said, snickering at the Miss part. A smile was beginning to form on his lips.

"What happened?" his little sister inquired.

"She helped me fight my way through the horde. At first, she kept nagging me to return here, but you know how stubborn I am," Ryūga let out a chuckle. He was surprised she didn't punch him for the stubbornness. She sure seemed like doing so. "You should thank her the next time you see her, because without her, your bro here would not be alive."

"What did she do?" Maya swallowed the lump in her throat. She immediately threw what her brother said out of her head. He would not be alive if not for Clair; Maya didn't want to process that.

"What didn't she do you mean," Ryūga pushed the rest of the sheets off him and twisted his body so his feet touched the ground. Maya sat in his lap while he regaled her with everything his temporary partner did. Maya noticed something about the way her brother spoke about Clair. The way he talked about her, Maya could hear the admiration and respect Ryūga had for the lady. But was it possible that there was something more?

"Do you like her Ryūga?" Maya smirked at the blush staining her brother's cheeks.

"Well of course I like her; she's a good person. I can count on her to watch my back," Ryūga tried to play it off. He didn't expect his baby sister to ask him such a question, mainly because he didn't know himself. Did he? The obvious answer is yes, for reasons he stared before, but was it a romantic like or a friendly one? He considered her more of a friend, but the way she battled made her look so majestic.

"You're thinking about it," Maya giggled. "You like her big brother!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions now," Ryūga petted her head. "There's something more important going on right now than my love life."

"You didn't deny it," Maya hopped off his lap and giggled again. "I can't wait to tell mom."

And Ryūga paled.

"Wait, Maya, let's not get mother involved yet," he practically begged his little sister. But his pleas fell on deaf ears, as Maya took off out of the room.

"I'm going to get a big sister!" she yelled excitedly.

"Wait! Maya!" Ryūga gave chase. Screw his fatigue, this was more important. Luckily, Maya wasn't very fast so Ryūga caught up to her easily. "We are not telling mom about this possible crush I have on Clair."

"But why? I think she would be happy," Maya got comfortable on her brother's shoulders.

"Happy is not the term I would use," Ryūga muttered to himself. "I don't even want to think of the talk she'll give me."

"Do you think I'll find love?" Maya was met with a glare from her older sibling.

"I will not let some devilish boy take you away," he stated.

"Take me away? Why would he take me away?"

"He'll trap you with his suave methods and let you melt under his words, and just when you least expect it, he'll use his spell to take you away from mom, dad, and me. I won't let that happen."

Maya stared at her brother as if he had grown a second head.

"You're overreacting," was all she said.

"Tch, yeah, you say that, but don't worry, big brother will protect you," Ryūga pounded his chest proudly. "No sister of mine will fall for a young boy's innocent charm."

"What about mom and dad?"

"They have no say in this," Ryūga set his sister in one of the table's chairs. "I alone decide this while taking your interests into consideration."

"But what if I'm happy?"

"I'll test the cause and see if I can trust them. If not," he laughed evilly while ruffling his sister's hair, a wicked eye smile greeting his sister. "Let's not worry about that right now."

Before Maya could ask, Ryūga left to get them some breakfast. She let out a sigh as she sunk in her chair.

"He worries too much," she said.

"As your older brother, it's his job to worry," Ryder sat down across from her.

"Hey Grandpa Ryder, did you finish what you had to do?"

"Indeed I did lass, and when I came back, I overheard you two talking about love. Care to explain?"

Maya's smile grew as she told her grandfather how Ryūga talked about Clair. She definitely made sure to note the admiration she felt in his story.

"Ahh, so our little Ryūga has a thing for another young lass," Ryder laughed. "Ah, it's nice to be young again. Let me tell you lass, when I was your brother's age, I was one handsome fellow. Women would always greet me and men would be jealous of charms."

"Is that how you met grandma?" Maya tilted her head. Ryder's smile turned reminiscent.

"If your grandmother was still here, she would whack me over the head for being so dramatic."

"Really? Why?"

Ryder laughed again. "Your grandmother was a strong woman, a powerful trainer. I would say even your father would not be able to beat her in battle," he smirked at Maya's gasp. She's seen her father battle and not once did she ever see him lose. There was something about the way he commanded his Pokémon, something precise and stern, yet risky and confident.

"Aye, I miss her deeply, but old age can be a burden. It was just her time," Ryder closed his eyes and lowered his head a little.

"Did she ever say anything that she would never say?" Maya was young when her grandmother figure passed away. She didn't even know what death meant until her mother explained it to her two years ago.

"Oh all the time, but out of fear for my own life, I best keep quiet."

"Aww, but I want to know now," Maya puffed her cheeks out. "Well did she at least say she loved you?"

"Lass she told me that every day, even with a kiss on top, but she would become nervous when saying it. I remember teasing her about it and she would usually respond by punching me in the stomach."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"A woman like Grandma Emma does not like being teased," Ryūga came back with some breakfast. He did meet some of the people from New Bark; they were glad he made it back safe and sound. His parents weren't among the group, neither was the professor. He remembered Lance telling him his parents made it out safe, but nothing about Professor Elm. That meant he was either captured by the enemy or is hiding someplace safe.

"Aye, that she does not, but she had a soft spot for me," Ryder grinned. "And that's because unlike most gentlemen, I actually listened to her. She appreciated that more than anything, and lad, I expect you to do the same. Trust me, it will go a long way."

"Oh don't worry about me, mom raised me to be a gentleman," Ryūga scarfed down his food. Despite the seriousness of the situation, it brought a smile to Ryder's face to see his grandson eat with his usual vigor. "So if I do find someone I like, I will know how to treat her."

"Calling yourself one does not do you any justice though. And what do you mean if? From what the little lass tells me, you already have your eyes set on someone," he commented.

"I said it's possible, not definitely," Ryūga's flushed face made Ryder and Maya chuckle. "I'm sure I'll know when I actually have feelings for someone."

"Yes your dreams will be nothing but them, but that's enough teasing… for right now anyway. Are you feeling better laddie?"

"Much better, just needed some sleep is all," Ryūga was already finished while Maya barely dug into hers. She never stopped watching her brother eating; he was swift yet well-mannered, but she could not understand how. How can one eat so vigorously and not have food all over the place?

"I'm glad," Ryder exhaled in relief. "Your mother will rip me a new one if anything happened to you. I talked to them by the way," Maya focused on the conversation now. Both siblings fixed Ryder with a pleading stare, forcing him to come clean.

"They're doing just fine, both made it out safely. You two were still sleeping when they contacted the Pokémon Center, but they informed me that they were in Celadon City."

"In Kanto?" Ryder nodded to Ryūga's question.

"That is correct; they teleported there according to your father. You'll hear from them soon, as they should be calling in a bit to see how you two are doing."

"So they're okay?" little Maya inquired. Ryder nodded yet again.

"And what about New Bark? Any updates there?" Ryūga asked the next question. A frown grew on Ryder's face.

"For the most part, the town is still standing," Ryder began. "It's possible for us to rebuild it, but it will be a very long while before any reconstruction can take place. The forest connecting us to New Bark is practically gone too. The fire left many Pokémon homeless. Not only that, but others were captured during the attack, taken away from their loved ones and friends. All that's left are smoldering ashes and charred remains."

"It was because of Team Rocket," Ryūga gritted his teeth together. His fingers were laced together, trembling irately at the results of yesterday's assault. It was all because of Team Rocket. They were the ones who caused the destruction.

Maya stared down at her lap until giving into the urge to hold her brother's arm. She already missed her home, but all that was left was burnt ruins.

"Yes, that is what I was told," their grandfather closed his eyes again. "Do you remember anything from last night lad," he looked towards Ryūga, who was already in deep thought.

"Yeah, I remember everything. I remember passing out when Clair and her Dragonite flew me over here," he told Ryder the same thing he told Maya. At the same time, Ash entered the Pokémon Center and instantly raised a brow at the packed proximity. There were a lot of people around the center, way too many for the usual number.

"Why are there so many people?" he asked his partner, but Pikachu simply shook his head. "Maybe Nurse Joy knows."

He looked over the lobby, itself was filled with a lot of people, but none of them had any Pokémon from the looks of it.

"This sure is a lot of people," Ash whispered to his buddy.

"Pika," Pikachu looked left and right at the abundant amount of people filling the Pokémon Center.

It was when Ash walked past the table with the Moriyama siblings and Ryder did his entire pace come to an abrupt halt. He wasn't the only one. Ryūga stopped all together, both letting out a sudden gasp. Something jolted them, something powerful.

"Pikapi?"

"Big brother?"

"Lad?"

Neither responded to their name. It was as if something inside coaxed them into turning around. Something was calling out to them, guiding their heads like a hand gently placed under their chin.

It was then Ryūga's golden eyes met a young boy's brown ones. His raven colored hair was mostly covered by a red hat with a white semi-circle in the middle and a red space in the middle of the white. From Ryūga's viewpoint, he was kind of scrawny, but possessed muscles most boys his age would not. His blue sleeveless jacket with white trims in the middle and collar and gold trims around the bottom covered his black undershirt, leaving only the black sleeves showing. Two wrist bands fell under a pair of blue fingerless gloves while his blue jeans touched the bottom of his black and white shoes. A Pikachu was perched on his shoulders, trying to grab his attention, but to no avail.

Ash was just as frozen. The images from his last dream raced through his mind. The same person with silver and black hair, mysterious golden eyes; he was sitting right in front of Ash. He definitely looked older than Ash and possessed a way more athletic build, and Ash could see he was a lot taller. A black sleeveless shirt covered his muscular upper body and long black dress pants, both of which were quite torn and tattered, sheathed his legs. This was him, the person from his dream. Here he was in full form with a little girl and elderly man.

"You're… Ryūga," Ash spoke up first.

* * *

In the Kanto region, the air was warmer than its sister. It was perfect for flying-types who loved feeling the sun on their wings and feathers. It was not as serene as Johto, but it attracted a lot of people who wanted to enjoy the sun and didn't want to die in the horrid heat that was Hoenn and Orre. However, like its sister, Kanto had a lot of historic moments to share. It is also the region many people believed to be the mother of all regions¹.

Inside this region lived a small town known as Pallet Town. Located in the middle left of the Kanto region, this small town is quite important despite its small size. Compared to the bigger towns and cities, it is one with great importance. There were no really big buildings, but a lot of houses, a couple of stores, and a single restaurant. The main establishment belonged to one Samuel Oak, Prof. Oak he's known as. His research and worldly discovers would not be suitable for such a small house many families are more comfortable with. No, his work needed a home with an abundant amount of space for him, his aides, the Pokémon, and nature in general.

"No problems at Prof. Oak's place," light red eyes looked over the town of Pallet. "No problems anywhere for that fact," a small smile graced the man's lips. He stood at the top of one of the giant hills and observed the small town. The hill he stood on provided a great view of the town he used to reside in. A peaceful and serene place with lush green trees and fields, beautiful springs and waterfalls, and a cornucopia of Pokémon happily frolicking through the green grass. The houses were still just as he remember, except they were a little bit bigger to him now. Of course the biggest resident was Prof. Oak's lab, the largest establishment of the town.

"Wow, seven years since I've seen anyone familiar," his gaze started to shift towards one house in particular. A small white house two-stories high with a white picket fence around the perimeter caught his attention, or more specifically, the woman standing outside hanging clothes out to dry. The man was stuck in a trance as his eyes gazed at the woman. There are millions of words in a dictionary, but none could describe how beautiful she was. In short terms, the woman was more beautiful than any goddess, any model; she was the true definition of the word beauty. Just looking at her made his heart pound vehemently against his chest. A bright red blush crept onto his cheeks, but he didn't care.

"Seven years since I saw her directly," he sighed and sat down. His sharp red eyes focused intently on the woman, until there was a sudden change in color. A blue glow started to fill them. His vision started to improve drastically, seeing things from hundreds of yards away like they were close up. He used the heightened sight to get a better look at her, but it nearly made his heart explode when her face could be seen clearly. "Still drop dead gorgeous," his blush brightened.

Taking off his red and white cap, the man dragged his fingers through his black spiky hair. He never took his eyes off the woman. Where could he even begin to describe her? Her hair, her beautiful mahogany hair tied into a ponytail and some of her bangs framing the sides of her face were greatly complimented by her beautiful amber eyes that sparkled like jewels.

Her attire consisted of a yellow top with a pink buttoned shirt over it and a long light blue skirt and white flat heels. The man swallowed the lump in his throat, mesmerized by her heavenly figure and curvaceous presence, complimented by her womanly assets. But it was her smooth and sexy legs that really got his heart racing. Even from where he stood, he could see those beautiful legs shining like a star in the night sky. He was astounded by her stunning form and beautiful nature; and when she turned her back, the man caught a good glimpse of her well-toned, round buttocks.

"Hanako, you are one magnificent seductress," the man smiled again. He gripped his shirt tightly. "But, something has changed in you."

He reached into his pocket and removed a small photograph.

"And I have a great idea what," he gazed at the photo, gently tracing his finger on the woman's face. His arm was around her right shoulder while her head rested on his chest. However, there was one more person in the photo, a carbon copy of the man himself. From a first glance, people would think the two are brothers, but in actuality, they are father and son. The latter had his legs dangling over the man's shoulders as he smiled brightly in the photo. The little kid was radiating joy and excitement while sitting behind his father's head. "I just hope you two can forgive me."

He turned his back, ready to leave. His mission was finished, nothing bad occurred so he could leave. However, there was something keeping him from leaving.

"So it really was you," a very familiar voice spoke up behind him. The man stopped and kept his back turned to the person. What the hell? How did she sneak up on him? Was he so lost in thought that he couldn't feel her presence approaching?

"Well this is a surprise. How did you sneak up behind me?" he never turned around.

"A woman has her ways," she replied. "You should know that perfectly well, Red," the man, now introduced as Red, turned to face the speaker. From afar, he marveled at her beauty, but up close like this made it downright impossible to resist staring. His eyes met hers and a flood of emotions started to swell up inside him. His eyes turned blue again, and he could read all the emotions pouring from the woman.

"It's great to see you again, honestly," he averted his gaze to hide his blush, but the woman already saw it. Although, she couldn't resist the same thing burning on her own cheeks. "I've missed you so much Hanako," Red flashed Hanako a smile. "Or do you prefer Delia now?"

* * *

 **1) Kanto is the first region in the entire series so that's why I added the whole mother of all regions part.**

 **For those of you who read my one shot between Delia and Red, you have an idea on how this will turn out, but there will be some major changes to it so it won't be the same thing.**

 **Let me know in a review what you think of the chapter and I will see you all next time.**


	8. Revelations

**I cannot do Cockney dialect. I tried to give a certain character specific dialect. . I think I did pretty well, but I highly doubt any of you will like it. Also, this chapter will be a long one; hope you enjoy.**

 **Marek – Yep, things are really starting to get interesting. And don't worry; I have some good things planned for Delia and Red. In the meantime, I should ask what Pokémon I should give Ash. I already have a couple planned out, but don't know what else I should add.**

 **Ashura Phantom Ryu – I again apologize for any rudeness I exhibited towards you, but I felt that I had to. I appreciate you joining the Pokémon team.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 – No need to apologize, I can understand a busy schedule. I really missed Pidgeot and I wanted Ash to realize his mistakes sooner rather than later. As it said in the chapter though, Nicolas is NOT with Nurse Joy; he is basically being too friendly with her, making it seem that he is. I already have a pairing for him in mind, but that won't be until way later. I was told that Ryūga x Clair is pretty good so far, but there's one more person I intend to add in the mix for the silver haired trainer.**

* * *

"It's great to see you again Hanako," Red simply greeted. "Or do you prefer Delia now?" he didn't hide the happy smile growing on his lips. After seven years of separation and loneliness, here she was in all her beauty. A gorgeous face with sparkling amber eyes adorned beautifully by brown hair done with a single tail framing her head, complimented by a figure that made men drool, women heated with jealousy, and the mind stutter for words to describe her amazing beauty.

Delia Ketchum, mother of Ash Ketchum, had no words to say. The man standing before her was slightly muscular and of average height with light red, almost pink eyes and black spiky hair. He wore a red open jacket with a white border, blue jeans with a red bandana tied around one leg, a black t-shirt, and a red baseball cap with a white bill facing forward.

Red was his name. Red Ketchum, father to one Ash Ketchum, and husband to one Delia Ketchum. He was like an older version of the former with messier hair and a more adult face. The latter could feel his red eyes undressing her, slowly staring into her eyes and falling down to her lips. They lingered there for a moment before drifting down to her exposed neck and staring intently on her chest. A scarlet hue appeared on her cheeks as she felt the need to cover her large breasts. Just because she was more endowed than most women didn't give him the right to stare, but she partly blamed herself for wearing clothing that accentuated her assets. She couldn't button her top all of the way without her breasts fighting for freedom.

She could feel his eyes go down to her legs and back up to her face.

"What are you doing here Red?" Delia interrogated with heavy venom laced within her tone. Her eyes narrowed intensely, brows furrowed angrily. She crossed her arms under her chest, the motioning bringing her breasts upward, and gripped her pink sleeves tightly. Anger slowly rose inside her bosom, a fierce red aura swarming around her physique. Delia tried to keep it contained, but staring at Red only made it grow stronger.

As for the man before her, he was prepared for the hostility aimed towards him. The venom in her voice did not scare him… much. He was surprised actually, as the venom in Delia's tone was more poisonous than the move Toxic. She wanted him to shrink back from her intense Leer, but he wasn't going to back down. If he was a Pokémon though, his defenses would be so low right now that even Splash would cause major damage, and it causes no damage!

He expected her reaction to be hostile. Even without reading her soul, Red could feel the vehement rage pouring from her entire form. He scanned her for any weapons and saw her fists balled up. The beautiful woman had them clenched tightly as if she was ready to punch the man square in the face. While she was fuming, Red was taking in her beauty. A pear shaped body with flare hips and a flat stomach. Delia was unbelievably stunning. She went from stunning to damn right sexy when she got angry, but she also became incredibly strong and scary.

"I should be asking you the same question. What are you doing way up here?" Red replied.

"I asked you first," Delia was not in the mood for games. The sternness of her tone was enough proof of that.

Red's smile disappeared. A thin line covered his lips instead. Leave it to her to cut right to the chase. Red couldn't blame her though. She was angry at him. He could feel that and the hostility surrounding her. It was dangerous, not lethal, but dangerous.

"I don't have to tell you anything," he shoved his hands in his pocket and let out a small breath. "Why I came here is none of your business Hanako."

"DON'T. Call me Hanako," Delia glared menacingly at Red. "And I'm making this my business."

"Then you're wasting time and straining your voice," Red pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes. "I'm done here, nice seeing you Hanako," he turned his back on her and started walking away.

"Hold it!" Delia's voice roared back at him. A blue outline surrounded him, his body freezing in place and then turning around on its own accord. "You're not going anywhere," Red noticed the Mr. Mime keeping him in place. He now figured out how she managed to sneak up on him, but it would not do them any good to keep him contained. His eyes narrowed sharply at the now frightened psychic Pokémon, who flinched under the intense stare.

"You really think this will stop me?" Red questioned. "Hanako, surely you know me better than that."

"A little too well if you ask me," Delia crossed her arms again. "And I told you to stop calling me Hanako."

"I know you," Red smiled. "I know you aren't that strong a trainer anymore," Red's eyes narrowed sharply at the now frightened psychic Pokémon, who flinched under the intense stare, forcing Mr. Mime to release the psychic energy surrounding him.

"Don't make me fight back," Red warned them, the tone of his voice sending chills down Delia and Mimey's spine. "You and I both know how that will end."

"You don't scare me," Delia declared. But she knew Red could destroy her in a Pokémon battle. He wasn't a Champion/Pokémon Master for nothing.

"You aren't who I'm referring to," Red ushered towards the trembling Mr. Mime. Delia opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't say anything as Mr. Mime dropped to his knees and trembled vehemently. The mime took one look at Red and immediately began charging up psychic energy. There was no way he could beat this man, no chance in the Distortion World. There was an intense pressure pounding down on him, a menacing aura seeping from the man's body.

He had to escape, get Delia and himself away from this man before it's too late. If not, Mr. Mime refused to think that far.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Red told the psychic Pokémon, his voice low and dark.

"Do what?" Delia frowned deeply at Red. What was he doing to her Mimey?

"Leave us," the evil stare from Red made Mr. Mime hesitant. He wanted to teleport Delia to safety, but the look on Red's face promised _dire, dire, incredibly dire_ consequences.

"M-Mime?" he looked towards Delia. She placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded back, much to Mimey's surprise. She really want to stay? She intends to stay alone with this man, who he has no knowledge about?

"It's okay Mimey," the Ketchum Matriarch reassured him. "Just head back to the house and wait for me there. I promise nothing bad will happen to me."

"M-Mime," the psychic Pokémon gave Red one last wary look before using the gathered energy to teleport back to the Ketchum residence.

"And then there were two," Red eyed Delia again. "What now?"

"I told you to tell me what you're doing here!" Delia shouted.

"And as I told you earlier, that's none of your business," Red's eyes slowly strolled down to Delia's voluptuous valley between her breasts. "But you seem very interested in what I have going on," Delia took a step back, not liking the way Red said that. She especially didn't like where his eyes were looking or the smile that flashed on his lips.

In the blink of an eye, Red vanished from Delia's sight. A soft gasp escaped Delia's lips and the feeling of dread started to swell up in the pit of her chest.

"I didn't know you still cared," Red's voice whispered in Delia's ear. Another gasp exploded in her throat, but only a muffled scream came instead. A hand landed over Delia's mouth as an arm snaked around her waist and pressed her back against someone's body. "But your feelings for me will only get you and Ash killed."

Her eyes opened up wider, surprise filling her face instead of the angry and scared look she had before.

"Listen carefully," Red went on, leaning closer to Delia. She shivered upon feeling Red's hot breath hitting her ear. Escape became her only thought, but Red was much stronger than her and wouldn't let go. She was trapped in his clutches and became terrified by what he might do. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Delia stopped squirming for a second to process what she heard. She didn't believe him, nor did she like the way his thumb moved over her lips.

"I'm going to let you go, but only if you promise not to lash out. Agreed?"

She hesitated, but nodded anyway. As he promised, Red removed his arms and set Delia free. In return, Delia restrained herself from striking back. She turned and faced him, keeping her eyes on his face. He was always serious and quiet, around other people anyway. But when around those he loved, Red was more like his son, energetic, enthusiastic, and full of compassion. Looking at Red now, Delia could only see the serious Red who mainly stayed quiet. The look in his eyes projected that very well.

"What did you mean when you said my feelings will get me and Ash killed?" she began her questioning.

"Exactly as it sounds," Red responded. He crossed his arms. "If you keep being persistent, you will end up endangering yourself, your home, and our son," Delia hated the way he referred to Ash as _their_ son.

"And how? What's so dangerous with wanting to know why you're here?"

"Because you never know who could be listening in," Red pointed out in a whisper. Delia opened her mouth, only to find it over the last thing she expected. Her eyes grew to the size of platters, the speed of her heart accelerating exponentially as intense heat set her frame ablaze. Her words became caught in her throat, but not from nervousness. Her arms fell stiff to her sides while her fingers flexed themselves repeatedly. Delia was at a lost. How did it happen so fast? Why is it happening? And why is she slowly starting to enjoy it? These questions plagued her mind as a plethora of memories ran through her mind, all involving her experiences with Red. It was the last thing on her mind, but in one swift motion, her lips found themselves being kissed by Red's in a passionate manner. She was kissing Red. Red was kissing her, holding her by the shoulders as he slammed his lips onto hers passionately. Delia became frozen as her child's father kissed her deeply, tongues swashing about in their mouths.

Red felt a wave of nostalgia drown him. The last time he tasted his wife's lips was unrecoverable. Delia's lips were so very soft, full, and made it impossible to stop. Her sweet breath entered his mouth, prompting Red to touch her cheeks. He caressed the smooth plump skin with his hands and tilted her head upward. The full taste of his wife's lips was indescribable. Even after all these years, Red never forgot just how much Delia had an effect on him. He still loves her immensely, but from the hostility she released, he did not think she felt the same, not anymore at least.

Delia found herself kissing back, eyes closing slowly as a soft moan made its way from her mouth. It wasn't her intentions, her body just reacted on its own. But, she remembers how they always kissed in the past. It was a wonderful feeling that made her heart jump in her chest, which pressed against Red's as she stepped closer, wanting more. She didn't know when she started enjoying it, but her mind began shutting down so it didn't matter. Soon, the couple found themselves embracing on top of the hill while kissing their partners. Delia's arms went around Red's neck as the latter snaked his around Delia's sexy waist, but slowly, the man went even lower and touched Delia's butt.

At first, Delia leaned into his touch, but it didn't last long, as her eyes snapped open in realization. She regained feeling in her arms, which she used to forcibly push Red away, bringing and abrupt stop to their heated kiss. Her patience instantly vanished and her anger flared with vehemence. She barely had time to register her thoughts, her hand rising back and flying through the air. All she could feel was the crack of skin contacting with skin and hear the reverberating smack echo around them. Her hand started to hurt from the painful vibrations spreading from her palms to her finger tips. The skin started to turn red, matching the color of the hand print glowing on Red's cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She interrogated, her fists clenched tightly and teeth gritting together. Red rubbed the cheek she slapped, a bored look on his face, but then a lecherous smile grew on him.

"What did it look like? I was kissing my wife, who by the way, still has a very nice ass," Red nearly chuckled at Delia's fumed glare. Her face turned scarlet, more so embarrassed than angry. "Even now, you still have quite the arm too," Red responded so nonchalantly. "I deserved that though."

"You deserve a lot worse!" Delia spat venom. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"That I should kiss you to stop asking questions," Delia's nostrils flared with rage. Who he does he think he is? "You were enjoying it too."

"LIAR!" Delia's flushed face betrayed her.

"Your aura doesn't lie," Red shook his head. "And I don't think a person would moan if they weren't enjoying a kiss, which by the way, was magical."

"Don't make me slap you again!" Delia warned him, her hand already rising.

"If that's what it takes to score another kiss, I may just let you. But I'm afraid that will have to wait another time. I have to get going."

"No, not yet," Delia reach out to grab him, but touched nothing except air. Red vanished once again, but appeared right behind her. Delia could feel his presence freeze her in place.

"Hanako," he whispered to her. The coldness of his tone told her he was serious. Delia was too frozen to turn around. "If you _really_ want to know what's going on, meet me back here tonight, alone. I will tell you everything I can, but don't force anything out if I stay quiet, understand?"

She felt her fists balling up again. He was trying to skip out on his interrogation. "Alright," she agreed. "What time should I be here?"

"Eight, I'll be right here waiting," Red said. "Until then, this is goodbye."

Delia felt a kiss land on her cheek and her butt being touched again. Her brow twitched angrily.

"Why you," when she turned around, Red silenced her quickly with another kiss on her soft lips. Amber eyes expanded as her hands shook slightly in Red's grip. He was holding them while his tongue ravished the inside of Delia's mouth. The woman tried to pull away, but her mind started to succumb to the warmth again.

Red slowly moved Delia's arms behind her back and held both together with just one hand. The other made its way around Delia's flat stomach, fingers tickling her gently while surfing across her belly, which made her giggle slightly. She was very ticklish, but hated the smile that nearly appeared her face. She didn't like any part of this, she didn't want to, and she didn't mean to, but the moment was too intense to ignore. She wanted to tell him to stop and that she didn't like his hands touching her breasts, but the notion was scrapped after yielding to his touch. She held back to stifle the moan wanting freedom, but she couldn't resist it.

The man who left her was touching her left breast, their lips still connected for what seemed to be an eternity. He was touching her in places that made her shiver and rub her thighs together. But when they separated, an intense longing for more washed over her. She jumped at the opportunity for more, only to be denied and brought into a hug by Red, whose strong arms wrapped around her tightly. Delia panted hard, a bit of drool falling down the corner of her lips, where a strong tingly sensation vibrated endlessly around her rims.

"If you want more, be here when it's time. We'll see if we can't straighten out some things," Red gave Delia one last kiss on the lips and suddenly vanished from his spot, leaving a slightly dazed Delia pressing her hand against her chest to feel her rapidly beating heart. She was still breathing hard. Her heart would not slow down and the thoughts racing through her head refused to stop.

A sigh came from her lips, the memories of what just happened fresh in her mind. "Even after seven years, I still let you win," she felt her face burning while the memories of her two recent kisses and fondles played through her mind. "And I still can't deny a simple kiss."

She touched her lips, which were still tingling from the passionate exchange she shared with Red. Now she didn't know what to think. She intended to come and smack him around until he spilled his guts, but that was certainly out of the question. That slap she inflicted only connected because Red allowed it. If he didn't, Delia's wrist would be grabbed and probably held behind her back while Red scolded her. He could've avoided her at any time but chose not to. And what he did to Mimey, the level of fear instilled on the psychic Pokémon was something to be wary of. Red had power, and he was not afraid to let it do the talking.

"But he is still my husband," Delia admitted it to herself. Despite the long separation, Delia and Red are still married to each other. Delia even has the ring on her finger to prove it. She didn't have the strength to throw it away. She didn't have the willpower to let him go. His departure tore a huge hole in her heart, a void she has been trying to fix for many years, but nothing she did mended it or dulled the pain. And after finally seeing him again after so long, she could feel it, the pain starting to lessen, the hole in her chest starting to close. Was she still in love with him? Maybe, maybe not, but she could tell Red still loved her. There was no way a kiss that passionate could lie about love, and she comforted it.

"Damn you Red, why are you and Ash so hard to stay mad at?" it was downright impossible. There was just something about the way the two smiled that dispelled any anger towards them. It was infectious too. When one smiled, everyone around them smiled too. It was the way they were, and it was one of the main reasons she fell in love with Red to begin with. "I'll get my answers out of you yet," she declared to herself. It would be a long while before the meeting time arrived. Delia needed to steel herself for when she meets Red again. He wouldn't make things easy, even if it was Delia doing the pleading.

* * *

"You're... Ryūga," Ash stared at the person he dreamed of. He couldn't believe his eyes. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him again, but after staring at him so intently, Ash noticed how Ryūga looked exactly as he did in his dream. He had the same wild silver and black hair and mysterious golden eyes, but he did not look as battle hardened as his dream counterpart.

Ash could feel something radiating from Ryūga though, much like he did in his dream. It was strong indeed, and yet, not as strong as he remembered.

 _'What's this feeling?'_ Ash pondered as he watched Ryūga stand from his seat and face him. Ash had to tilt his head up to see his face. There was a weird feeling building up inside him that he could not figure out, something was emanating from Ryūga, a feeling Ash never felt before.

"Who are you?" Ryūga asked back. He fixed Ash with a confused stare while sizing him up. "And how do you know my name?"

Ryūga didn't know who this kid was, never seen him before either. But the kid knew his name, even pronounced it correctly too. That's not something done easily.

"Do you know him lad?" Ryder spoke up. Ryūga shook his head no.

"I've never seen him before, but he knows me apparently."

"Is that why you suddenly froze like that?" Again, Ryūga shook his head no.

"I don't know why I did that. Something just…called out to me," he replied, unsure of what to say. What could he say in this situation?

"Called out to you?" Ryder raised a brow. Skepticism covered his face as he switched focus between his grandson and the newcomer. He cupped his chin and thought about it.

"You still haven't answered my question," Ryūga's voice snapped Ash out of his stupor. Thank goodness for it too. Another second later, and Ash would feel the volts of Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Oh, uh, I'm Ash Ketchum," Ash put on, tried to anyway, his usual smile and grinned, but it was easily seen through. "This is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pika, Pikachu," the electric mouse greeted in response. He looked between Ryūga and Ash. Something was amiss here, but Pikachu couldn't put his paw on it.

"Pleasure," Ryūga folded his arms under his chest. Like Pikachu, he could tell something was off here. Something here didn't make sense, but what? What was wrong here? Why are so many things happening? These questions and more screamed through Ash and Ryūga's heads.

"My name is Ryūga Moriyama," the latter went on. He then gestured to his grandfather and baby sister, the latter of which wanted to be raised. "This is my grandfather Ryder, and my baby sister Maya."

"Nice to meet you lad," Ryder said while Maya waved. She didn't like the way her brother looked. The way his eyes steeled themselves didn't sit well with her. He never did that, at least in her presence. "Where are you from?"

"Pallet Town, in the Kanto region," the aspiring Pokémon Master replied.

"Is this your first time here in Johto?" Ryder questioned first.

"It sure is, and I like it so far. Everything is so peaceful," Ash said back. "I'm here to enter the Johto League."

"Then I wish you luck," Ryder offered him. "The gym leaders of Johto are no joke."

"I'll take on any challenge they give me," Ash pumped his chest with Pikachu doing the same. "Pikachu and I will come out on top, isn't that right buddy?"

"Pikachu Pikabi," the electric mouse nodded.

"Hmm, you said your name is Ash correct?" Ryūga asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?" he asked, because Ryūga was still sizing him up. The intense stare of his golden eyes made the pre-teen slightly uncomfortable and a little nervous. The only person's stare that made him feel this way was Misty, and that's when she's angry and glares at her target.

"No, I'm just thinking. You said you're from Pallet Town right?" Ryūga continued his line of questioning. Ash nodded. "Did you take a ferry or decide to walk?"

"My friends and I walked from Pallet town. Prof. Oak suggested it to enjoy the trip a little more, and he was right," Ash started to recall the serene settings he and his traveling companions witnessed on the way to Johto's soil.

"So that means you walked by the Indigo Plateau and used its southern path," Ryder spoke up. "The only way to get here from Pallet without taking a ferry would be to take the southern path from the Indigo Plateau and continue from there. The border between Kanto and Johto is separated by a bridge."

"You're right, we passed by the bridge a couple of days ago," Ash explained the small journey.

"But that's what bothers me," Ryūga said. "If that's true, how did you get through New Bark?"

Ash and Pikachu remained silent, their heads looking down. They didn't want to remember the ruins.

"What you saw lad is the remains of what used to be New Bark," Ryder spoke. "It's not a pretty sight I'm sure."

"But what happened?" Ash questioned back. "None of the officers told us anything. We rode on my Pidgeot to get here."

"The officers are there to keep people out. No one is allowed except those who ordered the blockade and individuals such as myself."

"Why is that?" Ash tilted his head to the side a little.

"Because lad, I am the only one with the proper clearance. Even these two would need my help getting inside and they know the town like the back of their heads. Many others here in this Pokémon Center would need my help too. The ones you see here escaped the chaos that consumed their homes. They are its survivors and escapees," Ash and Pikachu opened their mouths wide and turned towards all the people without Pokémon. Some were crying, others were livid, and some were a combination of both.

' _All these people came from New Bark? But there's so many.'_

"Ryūga Moriyama," Nurse Joy's voice came from the intercom. "Your Pokémon are fully healed and can be collected. I repeat, Ryūga Moriyama, your Pokémon are fully healed and can be collected."

"You're a Pokémon trainer too?" Ash followed Ryūga to the front desk. He then mentally slapped himself for asking such an obvious question. ' _Of course he's a Pokémon trainer you idiot!'_ Ash thought.

"I am, as of yesterday," the silver and black haired teen responded. Maya walked in step beside him, holding his hand as she tried to not look towards her fellow townsfolk, but she saw some of her friends and instantly ran to them with tears in her eyes. They were safe.

"Yesterday? You've just become a trainer?" Ash was honestly surprised. Even Pikachu was shocked by the revelation. He finally meets the Guardian's son, but didn't expect him to be a brand new trainer. "That means you just turned ten," Ash chuckled.

"I'm sixteen actually," Ryūga corrected Ash, forcing another shocked expression on his and Pikachu's face. "I did have the opportunity to become a trainer at the age of ten, but my mom suggested I wait until I knew more about the world and Pokémon before letting me get my first one."

"Wow, and what Pokémon did you choose?" Ash asked. Ryūga thanked Nurse Joy for her help.

"How is the egg doing too Nurse Joy?" Ryūga enlarged the capsules.

"It's doing just fine. Everything is stable, but being that it's a recently laid egg, it will take a while for it to hatch."

"May I have it back please?" Joy nodded and left to retrieve the egg.

"Egg?" Ash said.

"Along with my trainer's license, I received a Pokémon egg from my grandfather. I left it here though when I went to fight for my town," Ryūga gave the pokéballs a toss and let out their inhabitants. Cyndaquil and Heracross emerged from the capsules and looked around their surroundings. The latter had his guard raised, expecting another confrontation with those rocket scumbags. The beetle slowly eased down and sneered when he realized that wasn't the case. He had a score to settle with that Houndoom, a lucky status condition delivering the final blow to the beetle. It did not make Heracross happy.

Cyndaquil was slightly overwhelmed by the large number of people walking around and how big most objects were. Like Heracross, Cyndaquil sort of expected another battle against those people he faced earlier. All he could really remember is taking a super hard Double Edge to the side and being caught in his new trainer's arms. Speaking of new trainer, Cyndaquil noticed himself being raised by said trainer.

"Hey there Cyndaquil," Ryūga flashed a grin. "Do you remember me?"

"Cynda!" The fire starter flailed its tiny arms and legs happily.

"Cross," Heracross slapped Ryūga on the back.

"Ow! Too hard!" Ryūga nearly hit the ground. When he looked at Heracross, the beetle gave him a certain look. If Ryūga could guess, it was similar to how his mother would stare at people when she wanted to know something. "What?"

"Cross Heracross? Cross Hera cross cross!" the beetle folded his arms. Ryūga could picture an eyebrow being raised, if Heracross had some.

"Don't give me that look; I knew exactly what I was getting myself into," Ryūga stated. "I had to jump over the police barricade to get to you and dodge Flamethrowers."

 **Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Though docile and gentle, Heracross possess tremendous power and strength. Their favorite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees**

The analysis of Heracross drew the attention of the beetle, echidna, and newly appointed trainer. Ash was scanning Heracross with his pokédex and then moved to Cyndaquil, a big smile on his face as he listened to the analysis.

 **Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame from its back when upset.**

"Wow, you have some awesome Pokémon," Ash complimented. Heracross felt the pride swelling up and pounded his chest while Cyndaquil looked down in embarrassment. "Are both of them yours?"

"They are," Ryūga gestured to Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil here was the Pokémon I chose as my beginner. Heracross is part of my family's battalion, but I had to capture him to keep his injuries from spreading. You already know about the egg."

"That's amazing, but what do you mean by family battle lion?" Ash and Ryūga has their conversation while Pikachu spoke with Cyndaquil and Heracross, the latter of which jumped out of Ryūga's arms.

" _Is this your trainer?"_ Heracross asked the first question. Pikachu nodded.

" _His name is Ash, but I call him Pikapi."_

" _He's short,"_ Cyndaquil commented. Heracross exploded with laughter while Pikachu merely held back a chuckle.

" _He is a little on the small side, but he's still growing. Your trainer is really tall,"_ Pikachu stared at Ryūga and compared their physiques. Without a doubt, Ryūga outclassed Ash in every aspect. Ryūga was taller, more well-built, and by the way he spoke, really smart. Not to say that Ash isn't smart, but the pre-teen rarely thinks about other things not related to food or Pokémon. During battle, he can make stupid mistakes, but his unpredictability makes it hard to accurately judge his style.

" _And strong,"_ Cyndaquil cheered for his trainer. _"He's the best."_

" _Easy there kid,"_ Heracross patted the fire mouse's head _. "Ryu's been a trainer for only several hours."_

" _I know, and he's already strong,"_ Cyndaquil recalled the way his trainer commanded the battle. He never missed a beat and stayed on his toes. He also factored in Cyndaquil's inexperience and used it to their advantage.

" _I find that hard to believe,"_ Pikachu commented.

" _He has a very protective mother,"_ Heracross shuddered at one of the memories of 'training' Ryūga. He never wanted to be alone with Virgo and Leyna again.

" _Ooh, those explains it,"_ Pikachu could say the same about Ash's mom. She was very kind and caring, but even Pikachu agreed with Ash that she can be a tad excessive. What parent constantly reminds their son to change his underwear? _"Pikapi's mother is the same way. I want to ask you something though."_

" _What's up?" Heracross crossed his arms._

" _Before we arrived, there was a web of Ariados. They referred to your trainer as the Guardian's son. Who is this Guardian?"_

Heracross let out a soft chuckle. _"The Guardian is a very powerful trainer, said to be on the level of that of regional champions,"_ Pikachu felt his body tense as he imagined what kind of trainer he could be. _"The Guardian protects our home, like he did yesterday. It's thanks to him that many of us are still around, but sadly, some of us weren't so lucky."_

" _Who attacked your home?"_ Pikachu asked next. He didn't miss the scowl Heracross formed on his face, or the look of disappointment growing on Cyndaquil's.

" _Those Team Rocket scumbags,"_ Heracross growled.

" _Really?!"_ A shocked gasp exploded from Pikachu's mouth as he processed the information. Team Rocket? Those three buffoons actually had the heart to destroy a small town like New Bark? Pikachu couldn't believe it.

" _Yeah, those evil bastards attacked our town and captured many of our friends. I was stuck fending off those trying to capture the Pokémon of the forest. Ryu came and helped out though, along with the kid here,"_ Heracross patted Cyndaquil's head again. He was really liking the affection.

"Hey Ryūga," Ash drew the Pokémon's attention. "Can you tell me what happened at New Bark?"

The teen's face contorted to slight anger, which did not go unnoticed. Ryūga stared at the counter with his eyes narrowed dangerously. All he could see was fire. Fire, chaos, screaming Pokémon… and them. Those rotten scumbags that started the whole thing. Those dirty thieves that relished in the torment they were causing.

"I was doing a little initiation for my father when it happened," Ryūga began telling the story. Ash and the Pokémon, sans Heracross, listened intently. The beetle didn't need to be told something he himself was part of. "The task was to make it to Cherrygrove City, which is the next city past here, and retrieve some items my father placed. They were my pokédex and this egg," Ryūga removed the object from the incubator and held it in his arms like a mother would. "Along the way, I had to avoid any and all traps my father set up while not damaging the cargo. It took a long while, but I managed to retrieve the items and stay alive."

"Wait," Ash interrupted. "Stay alive?"

"I wandered into Beedrill territory by accident and angered them. My father's Pokémon helped me escape though," the younger trainer nodded again. "Anyway, when I finally got what I needed, I found out that someone was snooping around my home and my dad had to leave early to take care of it. My grandfather and I made it back here when nighttime rolled in, but," Ryūga balled his fist up. His knuckles started to turn white. "We learned that New Bark was under attack. I found out later that it was caused by Team Rocket."

Ash's eyes grew to the size of platters, his mouth dropping to the floor. Team Rocket was behind the attack? Ash knew Team Rocket were evildoers, but to actually cause so much destruction to a single town, a small one at that, it was maddening. Ash himself couldn't believe they would go that far.

"Are you sure it was Team Rocket?" he asked back.

"Unless you know another organization with giant red R's on their outfits," Ryūga didn't even look back.

"But, I've encountered Team Rocket nearly every single day, and they never seem like the group to actually destroy a small town."

"Ash," Ryūga sighed. "You have no idea how Team Rocket really works do you?"

"What do you mean?" he shook his head. Was Ash really that naïve?

"Team Rocket have no qualms against hurting innocent people. I don't know what kind of members you and your friends encountered, but the ones I faced tried to burn me and Cyndaquil to a crisp."

"Cynda!" The fire mouse agreed with his trainer.

"They certainly didn't mind taking Pokémon away from their homes and setting it ablaze, nor did they mind taking people away from their homes and family," Ryūga gritted his teeth. So many of his friends had to be taken as well. Children weren't spared either. "My mom and dad were part of the rebelling forces, but they had to fall back. My grandpa said they are in Kanto. Do you know a city named Celadon?"

"Yeah, it's where I got my fourth gym badge during the Indigo Plateau," Ash grinned from ear to ear. "The Gym Leader there is named Erika. Is that where your parents are?"

"According to my grandpa," Ryūga let out a sigh. He turned his focus towards the survivors of the New Bark battle. Maya was among the ranks, comforting those she could. It was just horrible. How could they do such a thing? And for what? What were their motives?

"Mr. Ketchum, I've finished checking your Pokémon, and found no problems," Nurse Joy returned with Ash's Pidgeot and Charizard. "Both are completely healthy and ready to go."

"Awesome, thank you Nurse Joy," Ash clipped the capsules to his belt. "Hey Ryūga, would you like to see the rest of my Pokémon?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do right now," The silver haired teen gently set the egg in its incubator. It would be great to think about something else instead of New Bark's desolate state. "Come on Heracross and Cyndaquil, we're going to see Ash's Pokémon."

"Cross?"

"Cynda!" the fire mouse bounded after Pikachu with Heracross leisurely keeping up with the trainers.

"Hey grandpa, I'll be outside on the training field!" Ryūga shouted to the old man.

"Okay lad; I'll let you know when your parents call!"

"Thanks!"

The two trainers stood on the Pokémon field, letting the wind caress their hair.

"Come on out guys!" Ash tossed the two pokéballs in the air. Charizard and Pidgeot emerged from their respective capsules and gave a loud cry. To say Cyndaquil was frightened would be an understatement. The little fire starter hid behind his trainer's leg for safety while said trainer stared in awe at the two Pokémon.

"You have a very beautiful Pidgeot and powerful Charizard," he complimented. The graceful bird bowed respectfully at the comment while Charizard let out a prideful roar. However, trouble instantly brewed once the draconic Pokémon spotted Heracross standing next to Ryūga with its arms crossed nonchalantly. The beetle caught Charizard's stare and narrowed his as well. A challenge could be sense between the two, lightning firing from their eyes.

"I think your Charizard wants to fight Heracross," Ryūga stated the obvious. Charizard gave a roar in agreement, watching Heracross break out smiling. His claws raised in front of him and he began hopping on his feet. That was his signal for wanting to fight. "Same with Heracross."

"Well I don't mind," Ash spoke up, the smile growing on his face. Even though he knew Ryūga just became a trainer, Ash could feel something in the pit of his gut that warned him to take the battle serious. He was excited to see what Ryūga had in store. "What do you say Ryūga? A quick one-on-one battle sounds fun don't you think?"

"Hmm," Ryūga shared a look with Heracross. The beetle nodded back and cracked its knuckles. "You're determined. Why not? We accept your challenge Ash," Heracross smirked at the draconic Pokémon, who smirked back.

"Let's do this Charizard!" Ash and Ryūga took their positions in the trainer's spot while Heracross and Charizard took the battlefield. Pidgeot and Pikachu watched from the sidelines.

"Ready to engage Heracross?" Ryūga asked his Pokémon. The beetle gave a thumbs up, keeping his eyes locked on the fire and flying-type.

"Hey Ash!" the four combatants stopped for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Misty! Brock! You're just in time to watch my battle," Ash greeted his companions.

"We can see that, but who is that you're battling?" Brock stared at Ash's opponent. Ryūga simply waved and flashed a smile, receiving one from Brock and Misty as well.

"That's Ryūga, the one from my dream," Ash answered back, causing surprised faces to grow on his companions. "But I'll explain later. Right now, Charizard and I have a battle to win, right Charizard?"

A fierce roar exploded from the draconic Pokémon's mouth. Ryūga and Heracross though were unfazed though. The latter was more than ready to fight while the former kept his eyes peeled. He had Cyndaquil stand beside him and watch the battle. A new Pokémon could gain a lot of experience just from watching, especially when their trainer is at a major disadvantage.

"Well, I'll referee then," Brock took his spot in the middle, outside the battlefield's boundary. "Ash vs. Ryūga, are both trainers ready?"

"Ready," Ash nodded back confidently.

"Same," Ryūga said.

"Battle begin!" Brock yelled, slamming his arm down.

"Charizard start things off with Flamethrower!" Ash gave the first command. Charizard responded immediately and unleashed a vehement burst of flames from his muzzle.

"Heracross counter with Aerial Ace!" Ryūga declared. As the flames neared the fighting beetle, everyone watched in suspense to how the beetle would move. It was right on top of him, or rather, where he previously stood. The Flamethrower crashed into the earth, but Heracross was nowhere to be seen. "Now strike!"

Instantly, Heracross slammed his body into Charizard's back. Another roar permeated the air, a surprised Ash staring in shock.

"Mega Punch Charizard!¹" Ash retaliated. A blinding white glow coated Charizard's fist, a low growl running from its snout followed by a fierce battle cry as the punch soared towards the beetle

"Use Close Combat!" Ryūga retaliated. Heracross tore into the air with a barrage of swift and powerful punches. Charizard's Mega Punch was blocked and then countered with another hundred punches pounding into Charizard's body, leaving the spectators shocked by the power Heracross displayed. It was great to be at full strength again. "Brick Break!" Ryūga followed up.

"Fly upward Charizard," Ash countered. The battle has only begun and he was already excited to see what happened next. Despite the advantage he has over Ryūga, the silver haired teen stayed strong. Ryūga's mind was quick and his eyes were calculative, but that didn't stop Ash from turning up the heat.

Charizard took to the skies, avoiding the chop that nearly struck his head. Heracross barely missed, but wasn't going to let up.

"So he wants an air battle," Ryūga watched Charizard beckon Heracross to keep up. "Then let's give him one. Heracross, it's time to take a picture out of dad's book. Use Night Slash, Close Combat style."

"Cross!" Heracross took off like a bullet, a black aura overtaking his arms.

"Use Wing-Attack Charizard, rapid fire!" Ash could feel the battle starting to intensify. He wasn't going to show weakness though.

Charizard's wings glowed with white energy. He dove down, meeting Heracross head on while flapping and snapping his wings against Heracross's arms. The Night Slash came much faster due to the impressive speed of Close Combat, but Charizard could take it and retaliate. He blocked the final slash with his wings and quickly flapped them to stagger the beetle. Then, winding his fist pack, another powerful Mega Punch torpedoed for Heracross.

"Counter!" Heracross took the Mega Punch to the face, much to Charizard and Ash's happiness. However, "Now use the power to strengthen Brick Break."

"Cross," the right claw entered the chop position.

"Use Flamethrower Charizard!" Ash couldn't allow Heracross to get the attack off. But it was too late. Charizard was caught off guard by the sudden burst of speed Heracross used, leaving him open for the powered up Brick Break that smashed on top of his skull. "Charizard!" Ash watched his Pokémon descend to the ground at an alarming rate.

"Come on Ash," Ryūga folded his arms over his chest. "You're going to let a newbie walk over you like that?"

Ash tightened his fists, his teeth gritting.

"Bingo," the silver haired trainer looked up at his partner lying lazily in the air. Heracross gave a taunting yawn to provoke Charizard. It had positive results, as Charizard growled in anger and took off in a single flap of his wings. "Heracross, let's continue," the beetle nodded back. "Stone Edge!"

"Dodge it Charizard and use Flamethrower," Ash commanded back. He knew listening to his gut was a great idea, but he didn't expect the teamwork of Ryūga and Heracross to be so strong. The trainer has only been one for a day, how is he that strong? "We won't give up."

"That's what I like to hear," Ryūga continued to smile, his arms still crossed over his chest. "But you won't beat us that easily."

" _Ryu's right you know,"_ Heracross forced a small army of rocks to orbit around his frame. _"It's better if you just give up?"_

" _Never!"_ Charizard roared back, dodging the rocks smoothly before launching a breath of hot flames. He would not be beaten by a Pokemon who holds the disadvantage!

" _Oh well,"_ Heracross vanished via Aerial Ace and reappeared right behind Charizard. _"It's your faint."_

"Wing Attack!"

"Close Combat!"

Charizard used his wings as shield while Heracross delivered punch after punch against the limb.

"You better think quickly Ash," Ryūga stated. "Heracross gets stronger the fight continues. Take too long and Charizard will lose in no time."

"We'll show you," Ash gritted his teeth once more. But what could he do? Heracross was faster than Charizard and possessed more power, but even with fire attacks, the beetle could easily dodge it. "Wait a minute," he started to recall the times Heracross used Close Combat. Each time he used it, the beetle immediately moved away to avoid any counters, but if he had nowhere to go, Charizard could trap him.

"Keep watch Cyndaquil," Ryūga told his starter. He received no response though, as his squinted eyes remained fixated on the air battle. Heracross and Charizard went at like warriors, aggressively charging in with their wings and fists blaring, tearing the air to shreds at attack after attack moved like missiles, swiftly striking the other or being blocked somehow.

"Cynda!" The fire starter was stuck in awe.

"Do you think Ash will lose this?" Misty asked her companion. Brock shrugged his shoulders.

"From the way it looks, Ryūga has the upper hand, but the look Ash has on his face tells me he has a way to turn this battle around."

Ash watched for the opportunity. He knew Heracross would move away again as soon as he needed to, and when he did, Ash and Charizard would be ready.

"There," he saw Heracross move away. "Now Charizard!"

The draconic Pokémon acted quickly and grabbed Heracross's arm. The beetle's eyes opened further while Charizard's face possessed a smirk that screamed payback.

"Throw Heracross down as hard as you can and then use Flamethrower!" Ash stated. Ryūga only watched the battle unfold. He wasn't leaving Heracross alone, Ryūga could let him fight on his own and still kick ass, but he wanted to see what else his opponents had planned.

Charizard began spinning, taking Heracross with him. Picking up speed, Charizard aimed the beetle downward and let him fly, but not without firing red hot flames.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ash pumped his fist as everyone watched Heracross crash into the ground and become engulfed in flames. "How do you like that Ryūga?"

"Hm, I think you need to try harder," Ryūga unfolded his arms and let them drop to his sides. "Now let's see how you handle the situation."

Ash tilted his head in confusion, but his shock became apparent when Heracross burst from the ground and landed on his side of the field. There was no massive damage marks on his body, just some bruises here and there.

"But," Ash was speechless. How could he still be standing after taking such a powerful Flamethrower at close range?

"Surprised?" Ryūga said. "I wouldn't; Heracross knows how to take a few flames. It's going to take a lot more to beat him."

"Impressive," Brock commented.

"I'll say," Misty agreed.

"Let's put on the pressure Heracross," Ryūga lowered himself into the same stance Heracross made. It was time to get serious, time to see just how strong Ash and Charizard really were.

Charizard landed on the ground and glared at the beetle. He should've known that last attack wouldn't do him in, but that's what made the fight so enjoyable. To fight against a Pokémon with the type disadvantage and still show great strength. Charizard found himself enjoying the battle all the more now.

Ash too could feel the adrenaline flowing through him, the thrill of a heated battle that keeps him and his Pokémon on their toes. He was excited, more excited than when the battle first started.

"We won't let up either," Ash grabbed the rim of his hat and gave it a good turn, one eighty degrees to be exact. "Let's get serious too Charizard."

The draconic Pokémon gave a loud roar, the flames on his tail igniting intensely.

"Flamethrower!"

Ryūga raised his left and arm, mirroring Heracross's motions. "Brick Break!" Both slammed their arms down vehemently, cutting through the flames evenly.

"Mega Punch!"

"Night Slash!"

Charizard and Heracross engaged in combat yet again. Mega Punch collided with Night Slash, but Heracross possessed the more powerful strength and pushed the draconic Pokémon back.

"Fire Spin!"

"Stone Edge!"

A vortex of fire exploded from Charizard's mouth as it crashed into orbiting rocks. Special fought against Physical in a contest of power. Both pushed the other, trying to overwhelm them, but neither could gain the upper hand.

There was an explosion followed by smoke, which blanketed the battlefield. The Pokémon lost sight of their opponents, unable to figure out where to strike next. Both looked around, but couldn't find any trace of one another.

Ash and Ryūga were about to call out their next commands, but something stopped them. They could hear their heart beat, see the world beginning to change. To Ryūga, it was exactly when he was looking for Heracross, the distance he could see him from was staggering. To Ash, it was something completely new. He did not know how to explain it, but that feeling he received in his dream, where he could feel other presences, it was happening again.

The two trainers peered deeply into the smoke. They could see them, Charizard and Heracross standing in the midst of it. Both Pokémon were searching for each other.

"Charizard, Flamethrower right in front of you!" Ash quickly gave the command.

"Heracross counter with Hyper Beam, aim directly in front of you!" Ryūga called out next. The Pokémon didn't question the orders and charged up their respective attacks. Purple energy began to form in Heracross's mouth while fire blazed inside Charizard's muzzle. The smoke was just about to clear when the Pokémon finally spotted each other and unleashed their attacks.

"Give it everything you've got guys!" Their respective trainers shouted. Fire raced towards the purple energy. The ground shook and broke apart from the collision of the two attacks. Like before, the two attacks were trying to dominate the other, pushing and forcing the other back while attempting to gain ground, but neither could take control. Heracross and Charizard continued to push, increasing their output to full blast while digging their feet into the ground to keep balanced.

"Duck and cover!" Brock screamed, but it was too late. The resulting clash ended in a stalemate, but caused an explosion to engulf the field. The spectators shielded their eyes from the smoke blown by strong winds while the inhabitants of the Pokémon Center rushed to the windows to see what was happening. Pidegot took to the skies and blew the smoke away with a mighty flap of her wings.

Ryūga waited patiently for the smoke to clear while Ash was bouncing off his feet. Only one turned shock at the results. In the middle of the field, both Pokémon were there, hugging the ground, except one managed to muster enough strength to stand. The other was lying with swirls in their eyes.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Heracross is the victor," even Brock was surprised. "The winner of the match is Ryūga!"

* * *

"Do you have the documents?" a deep and authoritative voice echoed across the room. Inside sat a man oddly shrouded in shadows, his features completely concealed. Even as his hand moved, it was impossible to describe him.

"I do," the receiver answered back. "Your assistant told me hang on to them until your messenger arrived. So far, no one has shown up."

"Give them a little time. When you hand them off, I want you to head over to our base in Sinnoh and assist our operatives with their task. You'll be taking orders from their leader until further notice. Understood?"

The person nodded back.

"Understood. May I ask who this messenger is so I'll know who to look for?" they asked back.

"You'll know as soon as you see them. They can't be missed, now on with your next mission," the man demanded. "And I expect positive results."

The video ended and a wide smile took the man's lips. Everything was turning out as planned; he had the documents needed and some extra provisions just in case they don't bear any fruit. But there was no news on the Guardian. Apparently he had escaped and the G-Men took over the rebellious operation. The man couldn't allow them to get involved. He would need to make sure the trail wouldn't be traced back to him. The Guardian already knows who he is and so does the G-Men, but both more inconspicuous people who like to work from the shadows. He needed to throw off their scent so they would never find him.

"Sir," a female voice grabbed his attention. "Mr. Hedia wishes to speak to you."

And the smile grew even wider.

"Patch him through," the man ordered.

"Affirmative," the monitor started to screech with static until the clear face of an older gentleman appeared. Despite the elderly appearance, the man looked as strong as a Bouffalant with slick back gray hair and a freshly shaved face. The man had piercing eyes, but one was red, and the other was blue. An odd feature, but a unique one all the same. The only thing displayed was the man's muscular upper body and face that housed a jovial smile. Hell, he looked like he could lift an entire bus and be fine.

"Hello there Mr. Hedia, what can I do for you?"

Mr. Hedia bowed a little in respect. "I called 'o ask if you infawmed 'he dustbin lid ov my arrival. Da lass who 'old 'im infawmed me 'o re'rieve 'he da'a 'e collec'ed an' brin i' back 'o 'q."

The shadowed man had a translator on standby for just an occasion. It was sometimes hard to figure out what the man was saying, thus the need for the translator.

"Yes, I informed him of your arrival. As soon as he sees you, he'll know who to hand them over to," the shrouded man replied, noticing the scratches on his form. Someone really gave him quite the workout if they managed to put a scratch on him.

"Excellen', 'hen i'll con'ac' you again when I'm a' 'q," Mr. Hedia nodded back.

"Hold on," the shrouded man interrupted the end of the call. "Before you go, I have another mission for you."

"I'm all ears," Hedia said back, his face still housing a booming smile. Even his tone was booming, one of those men who simply loved life to the absolute fullest. At first, it was rather difficult to familiarize with the booming attitude Mr. Hedia displayed, but the man has never failed to bring positive results.

"First off, you remember the Guardian correct?" the shrouded man brought up first. He watched with interest as a smile nearly split Hedia's face in two.

"Yes, I remember 'im. 'E was an incredibly strong 'rainer, bu' i''s a shame I didn'' ge' 'he oppaw'uni'y 'o boat race 'im a' full streng'h. Bloody elluva figh' 'e gave me."

The man looked at the translator for answers. He had no idea how boat race translated to face, but he decided not to question it.

"I see. Well you may get the chance to face him again," the shrouded man pulled up a small list of data on the Guardian. However, on the screen, three faced popped up. After looking at them, Hedia's face turned from jovial to serious and mildly peeved. He didn't like where this was going. "The pictures you see are his wife and children. It's the children I want you to observe."

"Chief, nah surely I do no' 'ave 'o remind you ov my li''le code," Hedia's eyes glowed until they turned violet. It was as if both colors combined together.

"Mr. Hedia, there is no need for such actions," the man raised his hand to soothe the angry gentleman. "I only need you to observe them and fill me on anything that can be useful. As for the wife, she will most likely be with the Guardian at the moment if my data is correct. I already have someone watching over them, but I need you to watch their children, especially the oldest one."

"You men'ioned 'his as a side mission," Hedia looked calmer, but his glare did not waver. If anything, it only grew in pressure. The Pokémon that was resting next to the shrouded man woke up in a fright and quietly scurried away from the intense glare. "Am I righ' in sayin 'here is some'hin ov grea'er impaw'ance 'ha' needs 'endin 'o?"

"Hn, you never cease to amaze me Mr. Hedia," the shadowed man nodded back. "For the time being, I want you to keep a look out for more of the G-Men. I've received reports that they assisted the Guardian in the attack."

"Ha' 'hey did, bu' i' still made no bloody difference. Dis old bloke still 'as a 'rick aw 'wo up 'is sleeves," Hedia confirmed. "Kan'o Champion Lance an' 'is cousin were 'he only members 'o 'elp. O'her 'han 'hem, i' was 'he guardian an' 'is trouble and strife who aided in 'he figh'. Pre''y nice lass 'e 'as wi'h 'im 'oo."

"That they did, but it still made no bloody difference. This old bloke still has a trick or two up his sleeves. Kanto Champion Lance and his cousin were the only members to help. Other than them, it was the Guardian and his wife who aided in the fight. Pretty nice lass he has with him too," the translator interpreted the message. Thank goodness for the translator.

"Tch, so it is true. I should've figured he would interfere," the man gritted his teeth. Of course Lance would show up. "No matter, we still won in the end. You're dismissed," he told Hedia. "I am going to entertain our newest… guests."

"Wha'ever you say guv," the call ended. Hedia stared at his phone like device and recalled the task just assigned to him. Keep an eye on the Guardian's children. Fortunately, that's all he had to do, just keep an eye on them. But on the other hand, he pondered how long that mission statement would change.

Another call rung from his Xtransceiver, a familiar tone playing as well. So familiar in fact that inside Hedia's gut, he started to panic a little, but on the outside, a smile graced his lips as he answered.

"'Ello love, fancy alkin' 'o you," he heard no response at first.

"Marcus, where are you right now?" a female voice questioned back. Sadly, there was no worriment in her voice.

"Okay… bu' you can'' be mad wi'h me," Marcus continued to walk. He already exited Cherrygrove and made his way towards Catallia. He would have used another mode of transportation but it was such a beautiful day outside and he felt the need to walk.

" _Where?_ Are you right now?" she asked again, her voice more demanding than before.

"Alrigh', first, I 'ave caused no 'rouble," Marcus replied. A loud bang could be heard from the other end.

"Bullshit!" the woman stated.

"I aven''!" Marcus whined back.

"Oh really? Then can you explain why the news is reporting sightings of a giant fucking Aggron terrorizing the town of New Bark?" the woman interrogated, her voice raising.

"Listen love, I' was all par' ov 'he mission," Marcus barely hid a snicker.

"All part of the mission my ass!"

"Well wha' was I supposed 'o do?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe not unleash a giant fucking Flash Cannon on the town!"

"Love, love, listen, you 'ave 'o calm down," Marcus tried to soothe her, but her angry breathing told him that was not going to happen.

"Calm down? Calm down!? Do you have any idea how terrified I was? You wouldn't return my calls, you didn't inform me of anything, I was a nervous wreck the entire night, and YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

Marcus held the transceiver away from his ear. _'An' I 'hough' sound based moves were loud.'_

"Marcus, come home this instant," the woman demanded. There were no room for arguments.

"Please love, jus' 'old on faw jus' 'wo mawe days. I 'ave 'o collec' some 'hings an' 'hen drop 'hem off a' 'q. I promise I'll be 'ome as soon as I'm finished."

There was a loud groan followed by complete silence. "Two days, no more," she replied back.

"Tanks love, nah please relax a li''le," Marcus looked left and right, making sure the coast was clear. No one or any Pokémon were present at the moment.

"I'll relax when I see you home safe and sound. Some of us grow worry when our spouses are out in the middle of tucking mayhem!" his wife exclaimed.

"Tha' doesn'' sound like calmin' down."

"Just hurry with your errands. I'll see you within two days, _right?"_

"I'll even brin' flowers," Marcus's eyes started to glow again until they turned violet.

"You're going to need a lot more than that, but it's a start I suppose."

"Love you 'oo dear," Marcus waited for his wife's response. He could tell she was embarrassed, even though she was most likely by herself at the moment.

"Love you too," she said softly and quickly hung up before Marcus could make her repeat it. The elderly man beamed a smile as his eyes continued to flash violet. He faced the path ahead of him, leading towards Catallia, and concentrated. He could feel power surge inside him.

In a single push, the man took off at inhumane speeds. He was nothing but a blur to the naked eye as he traveled a great distance from where he previously stood and the entrance to the town young Nightshade was waiting. Pokémon had no idea what flew by, nor did any people have a clue as to what transpired.

"I never get tired of that," Marcus stopped outside the town entrance, not a single speck of sweat on his forehead. He wished to be more inconspicuous, but then he would be telling a lie. He loved seeing people react to his presence. His jovial nature led him to greet any and all people he passed by. The kids especially were incredibly happy to run around him. Marcus did stand at a good seven, almost eight feet tall, so it's no wonder the kids were interested in the giant man. The onlookers were enjoying the scene of the old man playing with the children. They had no idea who he was, but the booming energy he released was contagious.

Unfortunately, Marcus was on a mission and a very strict schedule. He had to bid the children and onlookers goodbye and searched for the young man he needed to see. The Pokémon Center should be where young Nightshade was, the giant thought. Before proceeding, he noticed the police barricade keeping people out of the forest to New Bark. The smile Marcus had on died out as he gave a forlorn look at the damages. Even from so far away, there was no mistaking a barren forest.

"Me dear Ka'herine is going 'o give me qui'e the shell-like pull," he sighed and cringed a little. His wife was a lot shorter than he was, but she had some weird abilities if she can grab his ears and pull him down to her level without breaking a sweat. "Oh well, no avoidin' I' nah."

A lot of things were happening this morning, as when Marcus entered the automatic doors, he heard an explosion shake the place. His eyes flashed violet again, hurriedly scouring the place for any attackers. He saw none though, but noticed some people going to the side where the training field was located.

"Whoa, those two are battling," some of the children stated with a big smile. They saw the battle erupt into a thrilling spectacle and found themselves glued to the spot. The adults were more bold in their approach and went outside to actually see it close hand, but the cheers were sort of one-sided as they recognized Ryūga and Heracross instantly.

That's where Marcus kept his eyes peeled. He remembered Ryūga's picture from his call with the shadowed man. He greatly resembled his father, but he didn't have his strength. The heart and determination were strong, but the strength was severely lacking.

"Well 'ha' was a cushy search," he whispered so no one would hear him. "Bu' where is 'he younger siblin'?"

Marcus didn't worry about her for now. His eyes stayed locked on the battle that just came to an end. Charizard and Heracross were both injured from the fight, but were still smiling and laughing. From the look on the younger trainer's face, meaning Ash, Marcus could tell something heavy was on his mind. Something extremely important clouded his head, and he was almost compelled to see, but then that would spoil things. Plus he was on a schedule and didn't want to invoke the wrath of his wife if he returned later than promised. But, he couldn't help but stare at the two trainers. A smile grew on his face as he watched them interact.

Things came easily to the man. He could read things and figure out what was hidden underneath. That took a strong and great mind, to see beneath the underneath, and so far, Marcus greatly liked what he saw.

"Dis is goin' 'o be in'erestin'."

* * *

 **1 - I checked Bulbapedia and one of the movesets for Ash's Charizard was Mega Punch.**

 **A/N: I am just getting these chapters out guys. I hope you all enjoy this one and the newest character I introduced, Marcus Hedia. Now this man is VERY important. As to why, that would be spoiling and I won't do that to you guys. Just let me know what you think. I'll see you next time.**


	9. Family is Everything

"And that's the story Ryūga?" Ash finished explaining everything that happened to him. He started with the strange dream he had about the silver haired trainer and his mysterious Pokémon Lapis, explaining the desolate forest, its charred remains, and the strange feeling that swirled around in his stomach. He gave Ryūga a description of Lapis as best he could, but nothing came to the newly appointed trainer's mind.

Continuing on, the former then proceeded to explain how he saw the shadow of what he assumed was Lapis and how his Pokédex provided no data whatsoever. Ryūga tried it out on his own Pokédex, inputting the description Ash gave him; however, "Data not found," was the response Ryūga's Pokédex gave. Another question unanswered.

From there, Ash moved on to how he was starting to feel and hear strange things and voices, the latter of which leading him to explain the little justification of his Pidegot's anger. Ryūga shouldn't, but he couldn't help but shake his head no.

"Never get on a woman's bad side," he told him, watching Brock and Misty nod in agreement. He grew up with a scary mother and knew only his father could do such things to make her angry and not be afraid. Many people say he inherited her stare and sense of protectiveness, if his actions towards Maya proved anything. Every person he meets though agree on one thing – he is a wonderful big brother.

Currently, it was the four trainers sitting in the lobby as the two battlers let their Pokémon receive a check up from Joy. Heracross claimed he did not need it, but the beetle stood no chance against Maya's pouty stare. As strong as the fighting beetle is, he is weak to such actions.

Ryūga also saw Brock's iconic display for the first time and felt bad when Misty pulled him away by the ear. He thanked his lucky stars his mother never did that to him, but receiving wallops to the head with her spoon is not a desirable substitute either. He would rather not endure both, but if anything, he'll take the wallops over ear pulling any day.

"I don't know where to begin," he processed Ash's story. There were some similarities Ryūga shared with him. The dreams were a good place to start. However, Ash's dream was exactly that while Ryūga witnessed a nightmare come true – nightmare incarnate in other words. Ash told him everything he had questions about, but Ryūga could not answer them. He had a few ideas, but nothing concrete, and the look Ash gave him told him that he was begging for answers.

"Let me start with the dream you had," Ryūga went on. "You're positive it was I you saw? It wasn't Brock or another male?"

"It was definitely you Ryūga," Ash stated with a confident nod. "No doubts about it; I saw you."

"Then I may be able to explain what you saw and why," he saw Ash's face light up with joy and lean closer, eyes intently staring the silver haired teen down. "I can't provide proof, but I believe what you saw was more of a vision than a dream."

"A vision?" the raven haired trainer repeated. Ryūga nodded back.

"That's right, a premonition of events to come… basically a future telling," Ash nodded once. "You dreamt of me, along with the burnt remains of my home and the forest between it. You had no idea who I was or what had happened, but what you saw in your dream happened in real life. A vision, by definition, is experiencing something or seeing someone in a dream or trance-like state. The charred forest, my presence, even this Lapis you keep mentioning were all part of the vision, meaning you were having a look into the future."

"And that was your home being in danger," Brock offered his own two cents.

"Possibly," Ryūga nodded. He didn't know everything about it. There could be other reasons, but the one he presented seemed to be the most logical and made the most sense. "It's similar to what happened to me. I had a dream about the destruction too, but where Ash witnessed the aftermath of the events, I witnessed the actual chaos unfold."

"You had a dream about it too?" Ash and his friends eyed Ryūga's expression carefully. The teen averted his own gaze to hide the scowl he adopted on his face, but no amount of concealing could wipe away the angry feeling emanating off his character. For a second, they could see something flash around Ryūga's face but it quickly disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"It was exactly the same as the events that played out yesterday," Ryūga answered. "Everything I saw in my nightmare happened last night. With the exception of a couple of things, I basically lived my nightmare, and it still haunts me."

"But at least you made it out okay?" Misty spoke up. "You and your sister are fine, your townsfolk are doing well, and you said they're investigating the scene now so it's only a matter of time until they uncover something."

"Misty's right, you still have your family," the Pewter City Gym Leader stated.

"But what about the other half of the family we lost?" Ryūga questioned back, his narrowed eyes glaring at the ground. Messing with New Bark means the entire family is being messed with, and in just one night, a good majority of Ryūga's family has been taken away from him. If Maya was part of the kidnapped group, there would be nothing to stop Ryūga from unleashing his anger on the marauders. Serious consequences would be administered.

"I can only imagine what's happening to them right now," Ryūga went on, lacing his fingers together as his elbows balanced themselves on his knees. His best friends Zarek and Amethyst haven't been seen at all, according to their parents. Ryūga searched the group of survivors but could not find his friends anywhere. They were most likely part of the kidnapped group, if not worse…

"Why do you think Team Rocket attacked in the first place?" Brock inquired.

Ryūga shrugged back, holding back the growl swelling up in his throat. "I wish I knew, but it has to be something heinous. I'm hoping my father can answer that for me when I finally talk to him."

Speaking of answers, Ryūga never did answer Ash's other question about the strange feelings he was having. The raven haired trainer described it as a strong sense weighing down on him. That's all he could say without complicating things, and unfortunately, Ryūga had no clue to what he was trying to explain. He supposed Ash was having similar feelings to what he experienced, where certain times forced Ryūga to perceive things at a much slower rate, but for Ash, he could tell something was already present, just couldn't pinpoint it or determine what it was exactly.

"Until then, I can only sit and wait. I wish I could go see how the town is doing, but I doubt I will get far."

"Especially when I'm around," Ryūga felt a smile curl his lips upward at the sound of her voice.

"If I hadn't jumped over the barricade, who knows how things might have turned out," when he turned his head towards her, the first thing he noticed was her beautiful face smiling down at him, her hands standing on her curvy hips, a graceful smile curling her lips upward, and her form poised elegantly for Ryūga's eyes to capture.

He tried not to stare, but it was already too late. His golden eyes have already been ensnared by the female dragon trainer. He didn't notice it yesterday, for obvious reasons, but Clair is exceedingly gorgeous. She had pale skin and stunning blue eyes, sparkling like the water in a crystal blue lake. Her periwinkle colored hair fell to her backside, tied in a ponytail with a yellow band and two pigtails framing the side of her face.

Her attire consisted of a high-neck dark blue bodysuit that extended to her thighs. A black cape with two yellow spotted shoulder pads was draped over her shoulder and hovered just a few feet off the ground, its red interior hiding an air of strength. A pair of dark blue fingerless gloves hugged her delicate looking hands and some dark blue shoes shielded her small feet.

"I can tell you how things would have turned out. There would not be some fresh trainer with white and black hair causing me worry," the blue haired woman let out a sigh.

"You say that, but you enjoyed my company. And my hair is silver, not white," Ryūga stood up and took Clair's full form in. "I know Dragonite enjoyed my presence though," Ryūga waved at the dragon/flying type. He received a wave back, but questioned the light snicker she released.

"She likes everything, except evil scum," Clair then turned her attention to the trio regaled by Ryūga's story. "And who are they?"

"Hello there, my name's Brock, and the only thing I hope to enjoy is opening the door to your heart," an enraptured Brock declared with his hands grasping Clair's. No one saw him move, so the question of how he managed to sneak by Ryūga and Clair filled Ash and Misty's head. They weren't surprised by his actions, but they seriously questioned just how fast the Pewter City Gym Leader was.

Dragonite was not pleased in the slightest. This isn't the man she wanted courting her trainer. She wanted to pry Brock off, but she saw someone even more not pleased than her, and prayed to Arceus above the man trying to court her trainer would not end up in Nurse Joy's care.

"Please, if you would, give me the privilege of knowing your name, for I am sure it as every bit beautiful as you," Brock continued his flirtations.

"Uhh," Clair was at a total loss. She fixed Brock with a blank look, ignoring the glare her dragon was firing at the teen. "Who are you?"

Before the Pewter City Gym Leader could respond, and Misty could therefore act, a peach-tanned hand landed on his shoulder forcefully and have a firm squeeze, jolting the teen upright. Heads turned to the owner, shivers ran down spines, and people started to wonder if Giratina itself emerged from the Distortion World.

Pikachu and Cyndaquil were frozen in place at such a cold feeling, and the former hoped nothing bad would befall his friend. But something about Cyndaquil felt… off, completely different than how he looked earlier. His tiny body stood completely stiff, squinted eyes glaring intensely glaring at Brock for unknown reasons. The tiny fire starter was greatly confused because in the pit of his tiny stomach, an intense rage boiled within him. The spots on his back started to glow, but no flames erupted… yet. For now, the tiny fire starter watched Brock closely, fire ready in case he needed it.

Pikachu looked back and forth between Cyndaquil and Ryūga. Their faces were the same, emotion wise anyway.

Ash and Misty, unbeknownst to the two, scooted closer to one other until they were close enough to share a calming embrace. They backed away from Brock, who trembled from the sight looming over him with livid golden eyes. The two formers never knew they were holding onto each other, but they made sure to never let go until it was safe.

"He's going to need more than Nurse Joy for the pain he's about to receive if he doesn't let go," Ryūga's face was shrouded in darkness, only a tiny bit visible enough for people to see, but it was his golden eyes that sent true fear down spines. They were glowing fiercely, leering down Brock as he quickly did as Ryūga instructed and released the female beauty.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized and moved away from Ryūga, whose eyes watched his every move. "I apologize for my sudden boldness, please forgive me," he bowed to Clair. She didn't respond though, as she was too shocked by the turn of events. The eyes that bore into the man was nothing like the eyes she witnessed yesterday. Confidence, determination, and slight fright was replaced by cold hard steel that was adamant about administering punishment. In other words, they were not the same eyes she first saw on Ryūga.

"You are forgiven," she found the words to speak, and just like magic, the coldness ceased, bringing light back to Ryūga's face. As the darkness faded around his face, the cold atmosphere vanished along with it. Pokémon and people found themselves filled with relief as serenity washed over the Pokémon Center once again.

Pikachu let out a breath of relief too and checked the citizens, but he sweat dropped at the way many of the females smirked at the trainer. His younger sister was smiling too, bouncing on her feet with glee.

"I knew it," Pikachu heard her say, but had no idea what she meant.

Cyndaquil and Pikachu rushed to their respective trainers. The former's face returned to normal as well, the spots on his back dying out, but he had no idea what had happened. It was like he blacked out for a bit.

Ash and Misty finally noticed they were holding each other. Their bodies were pressed against other rather closely and their cheeks were touching, forcing red to paint their faces, but Misty was faster than Ash in her reaction. She didn't mean to use so much force in her release, but she ended up pushing Ash away so hard he landed on his behind.

"WAA!" He let out a surprised scream. The redhead placed her fingers close to her open mouth.

"Whoops, sorry about that Ash; I didn't mean to use that much force," Misty quickly apologized and helped him stand, but the redness of her face could only be hidden due to the lack of attention focused on her.

"It's okay," Ash couldn't really get mad at her. He most likely would've done the same had he acted faster. Had this happen in the past, Ash and Misty would be arguing about it, thus causing Misty to break out her mallet and smash it on Ash's head. Now the two were closer than before. They still argued from time to time, much to Brock's dismay, but they weren't at each other's throats all the time now.

Now Ash and Misty were more worried about Brock and his own safety rather than their shared embrace. That was no ordinary threat, the way Ryūga so eloquently worded it. He meant business, but at the same time, Ash thought he looked really awesome. Misty refused to think about it. The way Ryūga composed himself and flared such a menacing aura sent icy chills down everyone's spine, and it strangely felt exhilarating to Ash.

"Are you okay Brock?" he asked the terrified gym leader.

"For the moment," the Pewter City leader placed a hand over his chest, his rapidly beating heart pounding vehemently against his chest. He couldn't stop panting. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Misty's way is a whole lot better than what I just experienced."

"I guess that'll teach you to watch who you flirt with," the redhead stated.

"Says the one hugged Ash for safety," Brock grinned at the red faces his two companions developed.

"We were NOT hugging!" the two screamed at the Pewter Gym Leader.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night," Brock waved his hand dismissively, his lecherous grin still on his face.

"So Clair," Ryūga's voice snapped the trio from their conversation, and saved Brock from a mallet to the face. The silver haired teen was conversing with the female dragon trainer, seriousness on his face and words. "How is it looking? Anything come up?"

"Besides a ton of debris, nothing," the dragon trainer shook her head. "We searched the entire town, but we found no other survivors, no members of Team Rocket, or any clues as to why they attacked in the first place. We've captured a few of them and will begin interrogations soon. The entire place is barren now."

"So can I go check it out?" Ryūga asked with pleading eyes. It wasn't as effective as Maya's stare, but he really wanted to check out the situation for himself. The separation was killing him.

"Think you can handle it?" she asked him.

"For sure," Ryūga reassured her, his fists clenched tightly.

"It's not a pretty sight, and I'm worried about you mentally."

Ryūga nodded back regardless. "Nevertheless, I have to see it for myself. Please Clair; you can come with me if it makes you feel better."

"I want to go too," Ash spoke up.

"But,"

"Don't forget about us," Brock and Misty joined the group. Clair let out a sigh, even Dragonite agreed with them.

"You've only known him for one night and you're taking his side?" her trainer questioned back. Dragonite nodded and used her tail to slightly push the female trainer into Ryūga's body. On instinct, Ryūga's arms encircled Clair's waist. The redness on his cheeks flared upon contact, while at the same time, Clair's anger flared. She pushed away from Ryūga and fixed her Pokémon with a glare. Ryūga stared at Dragonite too and received a wink from her, making his flush cheeks brighten even more. First Maya and Ryder, now Dragonite was calling him out. A beautiful woman was pushed into his arms, which alone should make a male flustered.

It took a lot for most of the females watching not to go 'aww.' The scene was quite cute actually. Maya had a gigantic smile on her face as she watched her brother and company.

"Yep, I knew it," she said again.

Clair let the anger subside for now. She would have a few choice words with her Pokémon later on, but there were more pressing matters to focus on. She turned to the group, not liking the looks she received from her audience.

"Okay, I'll take you to see your town, but I must warn you that most of the residences and buildings are still unstable and are likely to crash down on you; don't do anything reckless."

"You got it," Ryūga managed to fight the red on his cheeks. "Maya!"

The little girl bounded to her brother upon call. "Yes?"

"I'm going with Clair and the others to see what our home looks like," he kneeled to her level and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to stay here with everyone else and wait for me to return."

"I can't come with?" She pouted. Her brother shook his head.

"It's still dangerous for you to come and a person your age shouldn't witness such a scene. Stay here and wait for me okay?"

"Okay," she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "Be safe."

"I will," Ryūga returned it. Now it was definitely hard for anyone not to go 'aww.' A beautiful sibling scene is nearly impossible to resist fawning over, especially when the younger one kisses her brother's cheek.

"Let's get going then," Clair spoke up and led the group to the forest entrance, what remained of it anyway. The police parted ways to let the group through, but one member of the group made his teeth grind against each other. Cyndaquil rested in his arms, but even he could feel the anger rising from his new trainer.

"It's even worse up close," there was anger etched in Ryūga's voice, anger that slowly grew the more he and his companions progressed through the forest. It will take a while to reach New Bark via walking, but it would allow them to take everything in. The aftermath was just as horrible as the actual chaos. Trees, or rather was left of them, laid tumbled over or completely rooted off the ground. Ninety-five percent of the forest was burned to the ground and the dark ashes were laid out in a pseudo carpet for the trainer. It was as if they wanted them to walk through the ashen path.

"Cynda," his starter Pokémon whined. He didn't like the way things were looking. And what was this intense anger suddenly flowing through him. He had no real connection to the forest and its inhabitants, even at Prof. Elm's lab. Cyndaquils are usually shy Pokémon, but when Ryūga called out this one, that shyness was replaced with fierce determination and unwavering courage. Could it also be that Cyndaquil could feel his emotions too?

"Such a horrendous sight," Misty commented.

"I'll say," Brock nodded, but Ash remained quiet. He could feel the anger rage in him as well. The sight of the charred forest angered him to no end, but where it came to furious rage flowing from a person's body, Ryūga had all of them beat. So much anger bounced off his frame that everyone almost chose to walk a few feet away from him. It was like the demon that possessed him when Brock was flirting with Clair returned.

"This is where I played with many of the Pokémon," Ryūga spoke up. He told the group a little bit about himself. "My parents, especially my father, would let me play with the Pokémon when I was little. I was practically around Pokémon ever since I was an infant. It was great, and I became friends with a lot of the Pokémon here. Whenever I need them, I can whistle them in and they'll come to my help."

"Cynda," Ryūga had to guess what his Pokémon said. He hasn't spent enough time with him to accurately determine what he was saying.

"Sorry pal, but I can't understand you yet. I'll show you what I mean though when we get home. Just listen for a bit okay?"

Cyndaquil nuzzled into his trainer's arms and got comfortable. Ryūga smiled down at his starter, a short chuckle leaving his lips.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, we call the Pokémon of the forest the family battalion. Like I said, we whistle to call them, and they have never let us down. I'm afraid that many were captured last night though. They are very important to us, and I hope nothing bad is happening to them."

"Your mother called them in when she was here," Clair pointed out.

"She and my dad work really well together. There is no team out there that can stand up to my parents," Ryūga couldn't help but boast. "I've seen them battle together, and I always feel bad for their opponents. I didn't understand it then and I still don't now, but they can communicate perfectly. My dad is more offensive while my mother is more defensive, but put them together, and you have an unstoppable team."

"Your parents sound amazing," Ash stated. "Do you think your father will battle me if I ask him?"

"He'll battle you and stack the odds more in your favor," Ryūga told him. "He loves a challenge, and because of that, I do too. It's one of the reasons I like fighting against Heracross."

"You fight against Heracross?" Misty inquired. How could anyone think about fighting against a fighting-type? They live for the thrill of battle and love to fight against the most powerful of opponents.

"Of course, when I was copying his movements during the final length of my battle with Ash, it was because I've learned his fighting style after sparing with him so many times."

"Have you beaten him in any of your spars?" Ash asked.

"Several times, but he holds majority of the victories. He's still a Pokémon after all," Ryūga responded. "And remember what I said, he seems to get stronger the longer the battle lasts. I don't know how it works, but then again, I don't question is either."

The rest of the trek continued with Ryūga telling everyone a few stories. It was possible that Ash and his companions found someone who loved Pokémon even more than Ash himself. The entire time, Ash listened the most intently, wanting to know more of what Ryūga has done. He had a lot of respect towards the trainer. Despite only being a trainer for a night, he knew a million times more about Pokémon than Ash did, and he has been a trainer for two years.

" _I promise to do better."_ He remembered how he said that to Pidgeot. The question is where he should start. He figured he would ask Brock and Misty to help him, but now, he liked the idea of Ryūga helping him while Brock and Misty taught him other things. Yeah, Ash liked that idea.

"Here we are," Ryūga's voice broke through Ash's train of thoughts. Everyone stared at the entrance to New Bark, frozen in place as no one mustered the courage to proceed. They turned towards Ryūga, whose face was glued to the wreckage he could plainly see.

Destruction – the only word Ryūga could think of to describe the aftermath of his hometown. Leveled houses and debris lie strolled wildly over the vicinity, stabbing the ground and establishments with sharp glass and large blades from the windmills. The roads were cracked open and split apart, craters among craters spread out in random patterns, trees uprooted and trembling with the wind that threw paper and dust in whatever direction it wanted. Everything was destroyed, from the trees and rusting vehicles flipped over and smoking still slightly to the multitude of houses, and the windmills that powered the town. Street lights were bent over and sprawled over the ground like ragdolls, glass glittered over the broken pavements, and it took every fiber of Ryūga's being not to go ballistic.

This was the remains of his home, the remains of New Bark Town. He stood with his group, paralyzed and frozen to the ground. His golden eyes wandered over the town, despite the adamant refusal to continue.

"Are you okay Ryūga?" Clair placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond at first, but he heard her regardless. He barred his teeth angrily before mustering the ability to respond calmly.

"I…I need a moment," he looked at the ground, his hair shielding his eyes. "You four go on ahead; I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Clair inquired next. She received a brief nod, no words. "Okay, you heard him, let's go," Ash, Misty, and Brock were hesitant to follow. They gave Ryūga one last sympathetic look and entered what was left of New Bark. Ryūga stayed by the entrance, his eyes still staring at the ground. Cyndaquil jumped out of his arms and stood by his legs.

"Cynda," he rubbed his trainer's leg for comfort. The anger swirled in him too, building slowly until he thought it would be uncontainable. Ryūga and Cyndaquil shared the same anger, the same hatred for _them_. Cyndaquil only encountered them once and he already developed a strong hatred for them. Ryūga on the other hand, felt unparalleled rage for them, intense hatred and lividity towards them. He struggled to avoid revenge, but the anger coming to a boil inside him began to change his mind. He's disliked people before, but, never in his life did he think he would outrage hate and despise someone's entire existence.

He covered his face with his trembling hand, trying to keep the anger contained, but the more he tried to fight back, the harder it became. Ryūga dropped to his knees, and Cyndaquil jumped in his lap to help calm him down, but it didn't work in the slightest. Ryūga held Cyndaquil in his arms, hugging the starter tightly, but his rage never waned. It continued to grow. Eventually, the remaining Pokémon of the forest burst on the scene to see what sort of entity could leak intense rage. They were surprised to see their Guardian's son kneeling, but the amount of pure anger he released surprised them even more. For as long as they knew, Ryūga has always been a cheerful and playful person. He was rarely unhappy, but the times he were angry caused nightmares. They say it's the quiet ones that need to be watched over. The same should be said about those who rarely release rage.

The Pokémon gathered around him, but he didn't seem to notice. His anger was clouding his senses, even as the Pokémon cuddled with him. Ryūga never noticed their presence, nor did his anger lessen thanks to it.

"They're going to pay for this," Ryūga declared venomously. "They'll pay," the trainer raised his head and flashed his destroyed town with a look that promised retribution. He would make sure Team Rocket pays dearly for what they've done.

The Pokémon made their presence known to the trainer by screaming in his ear. He gave them a shocked look, confusion and anger still drawn perfectly on his countenance.

"Where did you all come from?" He held some of the smaller Pokémon in his arms. "I didn't see any of you."

He was so blinded by his anger that he didn't notice the Pokémon surrounding him.

"I'm alright…for now anyway. Sorry you all had to see me like that," he let out a deep breath. Family surrounded him, which is what he needed most right now. "I'm sorry everyone; we couldn't save all of you. We tried our best," but the Pokémon didn't care about that. They were stricken with grief and anger too, but they still had family left. They wanted to see everyone else that was captured, but there's no way to bring them all back without knowing where every single one is. And even if it was possible, it would be extremely difficult to bring them back.

"Cynda," the fire starter pulled on Ryūga's short.

"Oh yeah," he presented the starter to the family battalion. "I want all of you to meet my beginning Pokémon. This is Cyndaquil; I'm still deciding on a nickname, so in the meantime, just call him that. Cyndaquil, meet my family battalion."

"Cynda," the starter greeted the Pokémon. All of them greeted him back, happy to get a new family member throughout the chaos.

"I see a lot of your father in you," someone entered the vicinity, forcing the Pokémon on guard. Cyndaquil joined them in the collaborative growl they sent to the newcomer.

"It's okay guys," Ryūga told them. "This is a friend," he stepped through the crowd and faced the man before him. "Lance helped my father protect the town."

The Pokémon seemed to calm down at the reassurance, but even so, they remained on guard.

"I did my best anyway," Lance nodded back. His face turned serious, and it didn't take a genius to know he was not here for friendly chit chat. "But I want to know if he contacted you or anything."

"Not yet, no," Ryūga shook his head. "I'm still waiting."

"Damn," Lance bit his thumb. "It shouldn't have taken this long."

"You don't think something happened do you?" Ryūga narrowed his eyes. His mind went through the scenarios, but none of them made Ryūga feel any better.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions," Lance raised his hand. He didn't want to make Ryūga even more angry than he already was. "Knowing your father, he's probably making sure his wife is doing okay first."

"Yeah," Ryūga could buy that. Hayate placed family ahead of himself. He would make sure they were doing fine before tending to himself, and Leyna is his main concern right now. He never said it much, but Ryūga knew his old man had the utmost faith in him and his strength and abilities. The implied rule when they're separated is to look after Maya and protect her from any harm while he looks after Leyna. No doubt Leyna is having a fit and about to break down, which does explain why Hayate hasn't contacted anyone yet. "I can see that happening, but still, I'm really worried about them."

"I understand how you feel," Lance patted Ryūga's shoulder. "The fact that you came here without detouring proves you're strong, but I ask that you keep your rage in check. I'm positive your father told you about keeping your emotions from clouding you."

"Yeah," Ryūga let out a heavy breath. "He did, but I just can't," his fists were clenched so tightly that they cut his skin and drew blood.

Lance stared at Ryūga with a calculating stare. He was definitely his father's kid, but the way they handle situations is completely different. Hayate is a go with the flow kind of person while Ryūga likes to think his way out. It has to be a trait from Leyna, much to Lance's likeness. He was worried the son inherited too much from his father.

"He's very proud of you Ryūga," the crimson haired man stated. Ryūga gave him a confused look. It did stop him from digging more blood out of his hands. "It's been a long time since your father and I last seen each other. He always told me that he protects what he loves, and anyone who causes harm to them, must get through him. I can tell he raised you to be strong in his absence."

"Like him," for a moment, Lance swore he could see a ghost of Hayate stand next to Ryūga. "I too protect what I love. And I _will_ make sure Team Rocket pays for what they did."

"So you're after revenge?" Lance crossed his arms. Revenge brought out the worst in people, changed them into savages who only possessed one goal in mind. He didn't want to see Ryūga develop into someone like that.

"Not really revenge," the teen answered back. One of Lance's brows elevated. "It's not revenge if all you want is to see your home return back to normal and see your family again."

"Hmm, that is true," the male dragon master nodded in agreement. "But I suppose you don't know how to go about accomplishing that, do you?"

Ryūga averted his gaze.

"You have a good heart Ryūga," Lance complimented. Once again, the teen gave him a confused look. "I was sure you'd choose revenge and devote most of your time to it, but I'm glad you proved me wrong," the crimson haired man smiled. Then a small laugh escaped his lips. "When I battled against your father, did he ever tell you a story about almost beating a trainer with just three Pokémon against their entire six?"

"He told me stories about a lot of things," Ryūga pointed out. "He never told me he battled you though. Did he really almost beat you with just three Pokémon?"

"I don't know how he did it either, but then I thought back to how he battled. He always put his heart into things, even the more insignificant things, and he proved that no challenge would overwhelm him. He put his heart and soul into our battle, and I was not disappointed in the slightest."

"Wow, that must have been amazing to watch," Ryūga chuckled a bit. It definitely sounded like his father to go against the Champion of Kanto with just three Pokémon, but to bring said trainer down to one is highly impressive. He had to possess different Pokémon than he did now though. There were some stories Hayate told that was just devastating. A couple Ryūga remembered is how it was time for some of his Pokémon to leave as well. However, it wasn't in the friendly sense. Those nights, when Ryūga was little, he would see his parents down in the living late at night in front of the fireplace and hear his father go through memory lane. He didn't understand at first and figured it would be bad to question him, but Ryūga knew his father lost some Pokémon too.

"It was indeed," Lance nodded back with a joyful smile. "Your father is one of the strongest trainer's I've ever faced, and even after all these years, he hasn't lost his battle sense."

"Well, mom and I try to keep him on his toes," Ryūga flashed a toothy grin.

"Obviously, do you feel better now though?" Lance smiled at Ryūga's surprised face. The anger did die down. Ryūga felt a whole lot better, more relaxed. He didn't even notice Lance was slowly draining the anger out of him, but he was glad the man showed up when he did.

"I do feel better, thanks," he gave a short confident nod. But trouble sparked.

BOOM! There was loud explosion that ended the conversation. Ryūga snapped his head towards the sound so fast he thought his neck might break. He and Lance could see smoke rising inside the town, and like a raging waterfall, the anger inside returned just as furiously.

"Oh no," Lance said first. "Damn it," he then cursed under his breath. All that work went down the drain.

Cyndaquil let out a growl, the spots on his back starting to ignite. Ryūga's hands clenched tightly, knuckles crackling menacingly as he gazed at the smoke rising into the air. The Pokémon were ready to fight too, but Ryūga didn't want that.

"No, I want all of you to protect the rest of the Pokémon. Leave this to me and Lance; we'll drive away the enemy. Stay away from anyone suspicious and send a messenger to us should something come up, understand?"

The Pokémon gave reluctant nods and retreated to the deeper parts of the forest. In the meantime, Ryūga, Cyndaquil, and Lance made a mad dash towards the rising smoke in heavy silence.

* * *

Ash stared down the four people who dared return to the scene of the destruction they caused. Two were very familiar, but the other two were new to him. Regardless, they wore the same outfit with the big red R on them and that was enough to spark the anger inside him. They were the cause of so much destruction and heartbreak.

"Well if it isn't the twerp and his friends," one of the female Rocket members spoke up.

"Team Rocket," Ash called out their organization. "What are you doing back here? Haven't you caused this place enough trouble?"

"That's none of your business shrimp," Cassidy and Butch were there as well. The former did the talking. "We wanted to see if that punk from before was here, but it seems he was too chicken to come out."

"Says the rotten people who attacked such an innocent town," Brock spat back.

"That's right, how could you do such a thing?" Misty questioned next. "Have you no heart?"

"Hm, orders are orders kid," Cassidy spoke up before Jessie got the chance. Unfortunately, Jessie, James, and Meowth were somewhere else when the attack happened, but they did know of the attack beforehand. "But I wouldn't worry about that. You should be more worried about yourselves. We can always use more prisoners."

"Tell us where you've taken the citizens of this town," Clair stepped forward, her Dragonite more than ready for a rematch.

"There's no way we'd tell you anything," Butch retorted. The four Rocket members reached for their pokéballs, same with Ash and his friends. "But you can save us the trouble of telling us where the other brat is."

"And what do you want with Ryūga?" Clair questioned. "I'll be your opponents."

"Big talk, but do you have the skills to back it up?" James questioned back.

"Enough blabber," Meowth said. "Show 'em who's boss!"

"Quiet you little runt; you do not give us orders!" Cassidy screamed at the talking Pokémon. "Just because the boss is having us work together, does not mean I take orders from you."

"Grr, save your whining until after we catch the twerp's Pikachu," Jessie glared at her fellow female teammate.

"We don't care about some dumb Pikachu," the blonde female snarled back. The two female were glaring lightning at one another, leaving it to the males to engage the enemies.

"Mightyena, time for some payback," Butch went first.

"Weezing, you come out too," James stated.

"If that's how you want to play it, fine. I choose you Pidegot!" Ash summoned the majestic bird Pokémon. He wanted to see how strong she became anyway, and what better time to find out is now?

"Remember, we have to incapacitate them in order to get information. Let's go Dragonite!" Clair's Pokémon dashed to the battlefield.

"Misty calls, Poliwhirl!"

"Geodude, let's rock and roll!"

"Anytime you two want to help us," James said to his female companions.

"Oh, right," they finally ignored one another and called out their Pokémon. Arbok and Houndoom emerged on the scene, but the latter was not pleased about the group of trainers. He wanted the Heracross and his trainer, not these insignificant worms. The Dragonite and Pidegot looked promising, but Houndoom's fire blazed brightly against that Heracross.

"This is your last chance," Clair spoke up. "Tell us what Team Rocket did to the people taken from this town."

"You're wasting your breath bluey," Cassidy stated. "We'll never tell you anything."

Clair's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way. You guys ready?"

"Ready," Ash and his friends nodded back. The raven haired trainer scanned his Pokémon for any new moves she may have learned. He was not disappointed.

"You've learned some new moves Pidgeot, amazing. Let's try out Steel Wing against Arbok."

"Poliwhirl, Water Gun against Houndoom."

"Geodude, use Rollout against Weezing."

"Dragonite, start us off with Dragon Pulse against Mightyena."

"So the twerp and his friends want to tango huh? We'll show you not to mess with Team Rocket," Jessie extended her right gloved hand. "Arbok, use Poison Sting."

"Weezing, use Sludge attack."

"Mightyena, fire Dark Pulse."

"Houndoom, I want that overgrown tadpole turned into steam. Use Flamethrower."

The Pokémon didn't waste time and went on the attack. Pidgeot's wings glowed white before a metal coating washed over them. She dived bombed towards Arbok with blinding speed, blocking her form from the barrage of poisonous needles. Her metal wings nullified the poison attack, surprise striking the cobra's face as Pidgeot smashed her wings into its face.

"Arbok!" Jessie roared as her Pokémon skidded back to her.

"Whoa, awesome Pidgeot," Ash cheered with a joyous smile plastered on his face. That attack was so strong, but he wondered why Poison Sting didn't do anything to it. No matter, it was a question he could answer another time. "Let's try another new one," he looked back to the list. "Use Aerial Ace!"

"Grr, don't let that feathered fiend walk over you like that," Jessie growled back. "Dig into the ground and then use Wrap."

"Charbaka," the purple cobra burrowed underground just in time to dodge the swift flying type. Pidegot elevated herself higher in the air to eliminate the chance of a sneak attack.

"Keep an eye out for it Pidegot. As soon as you spot it, use Wing Attack," Pidegot kept a close look on the battlefield, but there was no sign of her opponent. She thought it would appear by now, but it was content on staying underground. At least, until it burst from the earth and hissed at the majestic bird. Pidegot swung her wings at snake, but Arbok's flexible body allowed it to slip around the bird and wrap her up in a tight hold.

With no flap to keep Pidegot afloat, the two Pokémon crashed to the ground with a loud thud and began fighting for dominance. Pidegot tried to break free from Arbok's hold, but the cobra refused to let up. The more the bird struggled the tighter Arbok constricted it.

"You can do this Pidegot; don't give up."

"Arbok, squeeze the life out of that bird brain."

Pidegot continued to struggle, but couldn't find the strength to break free. She could feel herself getting weaker while Arbok continued to increase tightness. A loud caw escaped her beak, making Arbok smile at its success.

"Pidegot, try to use Steel Wing!"

Pidegot's eyes snapped open as her wings took on a metal coating. Arbok found itself losing tension, slipping off Pidgeot's wings, which she used to push the cobra away.

"Arbok use Poison Sting, quickly," but Pidegot managed to escape in time.

"Steel Wing, one more time," Pidegot came back down and slammed her left wing across Arbok's face. She followed the momentum and gave a twirl that increased the power of her next swing. Her right wing crashed into Arbok's face as well and sent the snake spiraling towards its trainer.

"Arbok," Jessie kneeled beside her Pokémon, seeing the spirals in its eye. "Oh Arbok."

"Great job Pidegot!"

"Pidgeooooot!" the majestic bird gave a mighty cry.

Brock's Pokémon tucked his arm in and began racing across the battlefield towards the levitating poison gas Pokémon. Dark brown sludge exploded from the two purple mouths, racing towards the rolling rock Pokémon, but the constant movement of Geodude forced every mass of unsanitary sludge to miss.

"Dude," Geodude gave a short hop and launched itself towards Weezing like a bullet, striking the biggest head with a fast spinning Rollout.

"No, Weezing; don't back down. Use Smokescreen and then Tackle," Weezing quickly recovered and covered the area around him and Geodude in thick black smoke.

"Geodude use Rock Tomb," Geodude used the broken roads as a protective shield. Now the only place Weezing could attack from is above, which the rock Pokémon predicted correctly. Weezing descended at an alarming rate, but Geodude extended his arms and caught the poisonous gas Pokémon with quite a bit of effort.

"Now throw it Geodude and use Rollout."

Geodude smashed Weezing into the rocks and then launched the poison type Pokémon right through them. Then, tucking itself into a ball, Geodude increased its spin and dashed its fiercely rotating body towards the propelling Pokémon.

"Dodge it Weezing, hurry!"

But it was no use. Weezing felt some of its poisonous gas seep from its body as Geodude smashed into its…gut? The poison gas Pokémon dropped to the ground like a rock, completely unmovable, and unconscious.

"Oh no, Weezing," James returned his Pokémon to it capsule and shared a look with his angry teammate.

Fire and Water smashed into each other, forming steam to blanket the small area around the two Pokémon. Poliwhirl and Houndoom emerged from the side of the steam.

"Use Headbutt!"

"Iron Tail!"

Houndoom let loose a growl as his tail took on a metal sheath. At the same time, Poliwhirl charged at the dark canine, head bent low. The former took off in a swift dash, paws galloping against the ground with his tail ready to strike.

Houndoom flipped forward, swinging his tail down while Poliwhirl smashed his head into the tail, but it was easy to see who had the stronger strike. The water type flew back, shock appearing on his trainer's face as her mouth opened wide.

"Now use Dark Pulse," a barrage of purple rings exploded from Houndoom's mouth.

"Water Gun!" Poliwhirl managed to recover in time and release a small blast of water at the approaching rings. Another collision met in the middle, but the first attack came through and crashed into Poliwhirl's body with tremendous force.

"Poliwhirl!"

"Finish it Houndoom, use Solarbeam!"

Houndoom looked towards the sky and took in some of its solar energy. A blinding orb of yellow and green formed in its mouth.

"Quick Poliwhirl, get up!" the desperation was evident in Misty's voice, which forced her Pokémon to pick himself up, try to pick himself up anyway. The tadpole Pokémon struggled to his knees. When he looked up, a massive wave of solar energy engulfed his body. The last thing he heard was his trainer's cry before consciousness left him. Solarbeam hit home, dealing massive damage to the tadpole Pokémon.

"Ha! You're no match for a Rocket Elite brat," Cassidy stated. "No do us a favor and hand over the rest of your Pokémon."

"Never, you evil hag," Misty quickly returned her Poliwhirl. She couldn't use any other Pokémon without water being around. Well, there _was_ one more, but she highly refused to bring out Psyduck in a situation such as this. She didn't bring Staryu with her either, and Starmie was with her pre-evolution at the Cerulean Gym. The only Pokémon she had on hand were Psyduck, Poliwhirl, and Togepi. She had hoped to train up the middle, as he was much stronger since evolving from a Poliwag. Psyduck…was a work in progress.

Lance and Ryūga finally emerged on the scene. The first thing they witnessed was the large battle between Team Rocket and Ash and co. Lance quickly resumed his sprint, but Ryūga was stuck in place, as was Cyndaquil, for the exact same reasons.

"Cynda," the fire starter tugged at his trainer's pants. There was no response though. Ryūga's eyes narrowed, angry daggers firing from his golden eyes as they glowed intensely. His fists turned into balls while shaking vehemently, the images of yester night flashing through Ryūga's mind. The fires, screams, Pokémon, and finally, them; he saw them all again. And now, here they are again, attacking the people he just met and the woman he considered a very 'good friend.'

Rage is described as violent or uncontrolled anger. At the moment, Ryūga is trying his absolute hardest to keep said rage contained, but he was failing. It was getting too hard for him, the burning desire for payback. Desire, the object of everyone's eye, was silent and seductive. She was like a beautiful siren, singing in a melodious voice that planned to ensnare the angry teen and bring him to his doom. Her soft whisper was like a gentle breeze in Ryūga's ear, softly planting her words deep in his head. The evil temptress wanted to infect him and place him within her army of individuals who loved her kiss. She would command him with her gentle touch yet firm hand, being as sweet and kind as can be, only to reveal her true cruelty and nastiness. She wanted Ryūga to fall in love with her kiss, but the teen was doing his best to resist. However, even Ryūga knew when payback was due.

What could he do though? His only Pokémon was majorly inexperienced and wouldn't last many seconds against highly more experienced Pokémon. No, he would need more experienced Pokémon who would gladly follow him into battle.

"Let's do this Cyndaquil," Ryūga placed two fingers in his mouth, a wide but somewhat wicked smile plastered on his lips. He knew just who to call. "Engage."

There was a loud whistle. A loud and piercing call echoing around the air forced the trainers and their respective Pokémon to stop and look around. It was crisp and sharp, a call beckoning for assistance. It was highly familiar to one member especially, but she had no idea where the caller was.

"Where is that coming from?" Brock asked the million dollar question.

"Ryūga," Clair stated, much to everyone's shock. Ryūga's call was echoing that clearly? He had some good lungs most of them thought.

"And just where is that brat?" Cassidy has been waiting for this ever since yesterday. She would show that silver haired wannabe trainer what true terror is. Not just her, but her Houndoom wanted retribution too. He wanted to fight Heracross again and show him how powerful his fire attacks were.

"Looking for me, old hag?" his voice responded to the previous question, and just like he expected, Cassidy's face contorted to monstrous rage. She closed her eyes as a familiar vein appeared into view. Oh how she despised that suffering insult. Every time she heard him say, her rage boiled hotter and hotter. Not even the heaviest rain would be able to douse such flames.

"Why you; I'll make you pay for that!" She screamed at him. "Do you hear me?!"

"All I hear is the ugly sound of your gums flapping," Ryūga stepped closer to the group with Cyndaquil walking beside him. To everyone besides the angry Cassidy, Ryūga did not look the same as when he first entered the vicinity. He was angrier and looked wilder, as if he really was a lion ready to pounce on his helpless pray. Cyndaquil looked different too, no innocent naivety painting his face, but a cold hard exterior that matched his insanely burning interior.

"What do you want?" Ryūga's voice was commanding and authoritative. "Didn't you and your team destroy my town enough? Now you've decided to come back and rub salt in the wound. You just love terrorizing us don't you?"

"You're lucky to still be here you little shit," Cassidy sneered. "If not for the G-Men, we would've taken a LOT more than just your home, including you," she then smirked. It was wicked, completely filled with malice and evil. "But we can arrange that," she called her Houndoom forward. The dark canine was thrilled to oblige and growled menacingly at the trainer and his Pokémon. He remembered that little runt from before. He remembered rolling on the ground in a fit of heavy laughter after seeing him, and he had the nerve to challenge him with a pipsqueak? Oh how this day kept getting better and better.

"You should have brushed up on your enemies before attacking my home," Ryūga spread his arms wide. "You would have learned a thing or two about my family."

As if on cue, the ground began to shake violently. The trainers and Pokémon caught off guard tumbled to the ground in surprise.

"What's going on now?" Jessie, James, and Meowth cried at the same time, holding onto each other for protection.

"What is this?" Ash asked next. He tried to keep his balance, but the ground threw him for a loop.

"I don't know!" Misty braced herself for whatever was about to happen. She looked between Lance, Clair, and Ryūga. They rode the quake like it was nothing while everyone else was thrown around like ragdolls.

"You really are your mother's child," Lance commented. It was exactly the same thing his mother did, minus the arms spread wide gesture. She claimed not be a battler like her husband, but it didn't mean she was weak.

"I'll say," Clair waited for the group to show up. Last time Ryūga called out to them, only three showed up. Now she wanted to see how many would appear this time.

"Hey! Old hag!" Ryūga called Cassidy out. "When you mess with one member of New Bark, you mess with everyone. You call out one person, you call out everybody. I am going to show you, right here and now, why messing with New Bark Town was the _biggest mistake of your lives."_

From the trees and desolate forests, a giant horde of Pokémon emerged behind Ryūga. Mouths began to drop at the sheer number of Pokémon currently standing behind the newly appointed trainer, each one barring fangs or glaring daggers at the rocket quintet. Jessie, James, and Meowth cowered in fear at the large amount of angry stares they received and the evil glare shot from the trainer who suddenly appeared. They wanted to retreat, despite the abundant prizes ripe for the picking. There was no way they could handle this many Pokémon, and the one controlling them all could sic them on the rocket trio with just a single gesture.

"You have two options," said controller went on. "You can either A – Get the hell out of my town and never show your face around here again, or B – stay and fight, but if you pick that choice, I can only hope you have a contingency plan."

"How about C – you all surrender and hand over the Pokémon?" Cassidy brought up. No one missed the angry narrow of Ryūga's eyes. Cassidy on the other hand, continued to smile, the lines of her lips curling upward so much it threatened to split her face in two. "Listen here you little shit. If you don't comply with our demands, we'll make sure you never see your fam-"

No one could have predicted the outcome, nor could anyone actually see it happen. Every trainer and Pokémon outside the family battalion had the look of categorical shock drawn excellently on their faces. The only thing that surprised the battalion was the speed at which it all occurred and the sudden burst of power that exploded around them.

Cassidy, for lack of better term, was flabbergasted. Out of every trainer present, she did not expect it the most. It all happened so fast; she never saw him so much as twitch.

"Everyone you captured was a member of my family," his voice was dark, low, and overflowing with animosity. There was no shroud of remorse or innocence in his eyes, only steel coldness. "And that was for them."

Cassidy felt Ryūga's balled fist punch her muscle, forced to watch it break through her insides like a cannon smashing its target. She could feel every ounce of her being shatter under the force of Ryūga's strike. It was a miracle his fist was blocked before hitting Cassidy's spine, but even so, the amount of force packed behind the punch was immense. As she doubled over, her lungs lost all the air they held, her knees buckling from the blow until they could no longer carry her weight.

Words came from no one's lips. They were so shocked and stunned that any word they tried to use became stuck in their throats. No one could move, the paralysis of Ryūga's fierce and deathly presence keeping them from moving. This was not how they pictured him. To Clair, he was a reckless but incredibly sweet person who loved Pokémon just as much as his family. She now learned that messing with either of those things meant a death wish needed to be fulfilled, and no one better suited the task at the moment than Ryūga.

Lance imagined a younger Hayate when he spoke to Ryūga. It was astounding how much he took after his father, but in a way, that's what made Ryūga unique. The glare he flashed at the rocket members could only be rivaled by the glare his mother possessed, and that's if she didn't have Hayate with her to do the speaking. In every way, Lance could understand the anger. His home he grew up in was destroyed in just a single night, and it happened on his birthday no less. Of all days for chaos to erupt, it had to be on the day of his birth. Not only that, but his parents have been separated from him and his younger sister, nearly half of his family, including Pokémon, has been captured by Team Rocket, and the other half are grieving over the loss of their town and family. Ryūga's rage – such an emotion from him was frightening to say the least.

Ash and his companions shared similar thoughts – do not anger Ryūga, ever. He was such a friendly individual too and they already started to think of him as a friend, but this version of him was both terrifying and easily justifiable. However, Ash was more awestruck than anyone else. He watched Ryūga with high respect and admiration. The older trainer was indeed stronger than him, something Ash would never admit to anyone. Looking at him now, Ash remembered the newest promise he made to Pidgeot.

" _I promise to do better."_

Ash could picture it already.

Unfortunately for the members of Team Rocket that hasn't been punched in the gut, they were scared for their lives. Would they be next? What sort of unspeakable horrors awaited them?

Cassidy slumped to the ground, her abdomen burning from the force of the punch. She could taste the bile starting to rise, along with something that tasted distinctly like blood. Metallic taste, hot salty aftertaste; it was definitely blood. She gasped for air, any kind of oxygen to fill her lungs, but every bit evaded her. She could have sworn something was laughing at her tauntingly while she felt the world spinning out of control. It was a horrible feeling, as if at any second, she would regurgitate whatever her insides could concoct.

"Everyone," Ryūga turned his back to the rocket members; therefore, sealing their fates. He walked to his battalion, all eyes on him while waiting for his next set of words. "We're going with option B – engage."

It was as if that single word had magic properties, as every member of the battalion geared up for the combined assault. Team Rocket was as helpless as an infant, unable to defend themselves from the incoming barrage of attacks.

The explosion was nothing compared to the explosion that occurred yester night. However, the damage was so great that every member of Team Rocket, including the incapacitated Cassidy was sent flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The rocket trio exclaimed, a twinkle sparkling in the sky.

Eyes turned to Ryūga instantly, only to see him petting the family Pokémon he summoned. All of them seemed pleased with themselves, but Ryūga still had his serious face on. They shared a look with each other and asked the same thing in their minds.

"What just happened?"

* * *

 **A/N: That ends another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know how to improve my pokemon battling too.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 – like I said, don't worry about being busy; I have been busy as well. Red from the manga resembles Ash the most so that's why I used him.**


	10. Ash's Decision - Latent Gift

**Now I'm sitting at 25 reviews, 24 followers, and 19 favorites. Hopefully I can get more so fingers crossed. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

His eyes were forced to look over the remains of his abode, every charred pieces of debris and broken furniture lying wildly strolled out over the floor. His footsteps were heavy and slowly, broken pieces of glass breaking even more under his feet. He wanted to look away and forget the images, but some unknown force wouldn't allow that to happen. Every time his gaze turned away, another scarring image took its place. Something about the ruins made him continue to look. He should've looked away from the broken walls, shattered windows, and unstable ceiling, but his eyes would never stop roaming.

"So this is your house," Ash spoke softly. The tension hanging in the air was heavy, and the raven haired trainer knew speaking so flippantly about it is not a good idea at the moment.

"What's left of it anyway," Ryūga said back. Even his voice sounded heavy. There was nothing Ash could say that would lighten the moment. Despite being the one who can bring a smile to people's faces, he had no idea what to say to someone who essentially lost his home and family. It made him wonder; what if something bad happened to _his_ mom? What if something bad happened to _his_ home?

"I'm sorry this had to happen," was all Ash could say now. The electric mouse on his shoulder refused to say anything. Saying anything in this situation felt like a horrible idea.

"It's," Ryūga let out a sigh. "It's okay. I'm fine," he stared at the ascending stairs. They looked raggedy and prepared to fall apart at the slightest touch, but the teen had to explore the upstairs section. "I'm going to look upstairs," he set one foot down and immediately jumped back. They feel apart as he figured. A huge gap separated the top section and bottom section.

"Are you okay?!" Ash rushed to the scene after hearing the crash.

"Yeah, the stairs came down," Ryūga wasn't worried though. He could make the jump still, but the issue of the rest of the stairs coming down made him hesitant. "Hang on Cyndaquil," Ryūga tucked his starter under his arms. He gained a good enough momentum and hopped from the first stair all the way to the top. He landed without much trouble, but the stairs came out worse than before. He would need a better strategy to get back down.

"Woah, that was amazing," Ash stated.

"It's nothing really; you just need the right amount speed and lower leg strength," Ryūga eyed Ash carefully. He would not be able to make such a jump. "Unfortunately, I don't think you have that strength. We'll search upstairs while you and Pikachu take downstairs. See if you can find any presents that wasn't destroyed in the fire."

"Presents?"

"Remember? It was my birthday yesterday," Ryūga nodded back. "My parents were planning a party while I was doing my initiation. Maya said she was the gift wrapper so that means there might be some presents left behind if the fire didn't take them. Try to find them if you can. In the meantime, I'll be upstairs with Cyndaquil."

"Right," Ash and Pikachu got to looking. The trainer made sure Ryūga wasn't within earshot before speaking to his Pokémon. "Hey Pikachu, what do you think of Ryūga?"

"Pika?" the electric mouse fixed his trainer with a blank look. What did he think of Ryūga? Well there were a lot of things Pikachu thought about Ryūga. The electric rodent placed Ryūga in the list of serious playful – people who turn from a serious and stern nature to incredibly friendly and playful. Pikachu was still trying to figure him out, but there were many things to consider. And yet, Pikachu could tell his trainer held a lot of respect for him. The way he kept staring like some kid admiring a superhero never went unnoticed. Ash was still growing, at the age of puberty now, and a strong brother figure like Ryūga gave off could be highly beneficial to him. Brock was there of course, but he didn't have the same mannerisms as Ryūga.

"I think he's really cool," Ash stated, a giant smile on his face. "Did you see the way he handled Team Rocket?"

"Pikachu," the electric Pokémon would forever remember such a moment. Everyone was waiting for his response, but all were surprised the turn of events. Even Pikachu was astounded by the speed Ryūga pulled off when he slammed his fist hard in Cassidy's gut. The only way to describe him then was a blur, moving faster than the human and/or Pokémon eye could see. In just one punch, Ryūga brought Cassidy to her knees and struck mortal fear into the rest. Now Pikachu wondered what he would've done if he actually snapped.

"I think he can help," Ash added.

"Pika?"

"I've been thinking Pikachu," Ash's face turned serious, no smile on his lips as he bore holes into the floor. "How many Pokémon have I promised to come back for, but never did?" Pidegot was fueling these thoughts. The raven haired trainer remembered the look she gave him, and it's been haunting him ever since.

"Pikachu," the electric rodent averted his gaze to remember the friends they left behind. In his and Ash's defense, the trainer was looking out for their happiness. He never forced them to stay behind. They appeared to be much happier when the time arose, and Ash always put other's happiness in front of his own. However, when was the last time he checked up on any of them? Primeape was still practicing to be a boxing champion, but Ash had ample time to check in on the fighting simian. Pokémon like Butterfree and Lapras were impossible to find, as both are with their loved ones and relocated to who knows where.

Primeape and Squirtle on the other hand, are focusing on their own agenda. As their trainer, Ash always thought about his Pokémon's needs. He never forced them to do anything they didn't want to, and he always put his trust in each and every one. It's the kind of trainer Ash became and one many people can respect.

Has he been too lenient though with his Pokémon? Is he really pushing them to reach their full potential? Are they really happy with his decisions, and if so, would they agree that he is a capable trainer?

* * *

Ryūga wandered the upper level of his abode with a serious gaze. Like before, his eyes were glued to the scene, and it was significantly worse than downstairs. One wrong step or touch could bring more than just the stairs down. Luckily Ryūga is pretty light on his feet.

"You would've loved staying here Cyndaquil," he pondered a nickname for the starter, but nothing came to mind yet. "Mom would've made you delicious Pokémon food, Maya would play with you all the time, and dad would make sure to keep you strong just like his Pokémon. You would've loved it."

"Cynda," the fire echidna had no doubts about what his trainer said. His baby sister was a nice girl and very gentle; he has yet to meet the parents, but if they are anything like the siblings, they should great people as well. Cyndaquil wished his trainer was feeling better though. The recent couple of days have been incredibly tough on him and the remaining survivors of New Bark. In his opinion, Cyndaquil believes Team Rocket got off easy several moments earlier. Now that was something to behold, and Cyndaquil will never forget the cool look on his trainer's face when he ordered the Pokémon to attack. "Engage," he remembered him saying.

Engage – a single word with many similar definitions, but the way Ryūga said it meant to fight against the enemy. There was no hesitation in his voice when he said it, nor was there any remorse. He meant every intended word.

"I still have to give you a nickname too Cyndaquil," Ryūga grabbed his attention. "If that's alright with you."

"Quil!" He chuckled at his Pokémon's excitement and petted his head, but chuckles stopped when Ryūga came across his room. The door was slightly open and the smell of soot and ashes wafted into his nostrils. His hand reached out before he knew what was happening, and the scene after the door fell off its hinges made Ryūga's heart drop. There on the broken remains of his bed were several portraits. Their frames were covered in soot while some were burnt beyond recognition. They circled around three boxes of various sizes, wrapped neatly with white and black ribbons.

"So they hid them up here," Ryūga stepped into his room, drowning himself in the heat of the aftermath. He placed Cyndaquil on top of the bed and reached for the pictures that were actually viewable. The first was of his family in their current age. Ryūga was kneeling in the middle with Maya on his back, her legs dangling off his shoulder. Hayate had his arms wrapped around his wife's hips and his cheek touching hers. Leyna placed her hands over her husband's while giving the camera a joyous smile. It looked as if she was about to shed tears – she looked that happy.

The second picture was of Ryūga and Maya when they were younger. Ryūga was eleven at the time, making Maya only two. She had the biggest smile on her face as her brother let her crawl on his back. The picture managed to capture the sibling's smile and show just how close they were.

The third and final picture was of Ryūga and two of his friends, Zarek and Amethyst. The trio looked to be fourteen at the time with the two guys mirroring the other and the lone girl sandwiched in between her arms thrown around their necks. Zarek was a little shorter than Ryūga with crimson eyes and sharp piercing dark blue eyes that were unamused by the situation, but the tiny speck on his cheek betrayed his true emotions. Amethyst obtained her name from the long violet hair that framed her face. She winked at the camera while holding the boys close to her.

Ryūga felt a chuckle burn in his throat, but he couldn't get it out. He blinked back the tears wanting to form; it wasn't the time for them. They may be missing, but he couldn't bring himself to cry about it. Zarek would punch him for it while Amy, derived from Amethyst would tease him about it endlessly. They meant a lot to him, as they were with him since childhood. Although, they became trainers at the age of fourteen so they wouldn't leave Ryūga out of the loop for too long. But, despite the experience gap, Ryuga still had more hands on experience with Pokémon, if being beaten by Heracross a number of times counted as hands on experience.

They weren't present to wish him happy birthday, but their families said they showed up just in time for chaos to begin. However, there have been no signs of them, and Lance does not have any data on them. He claimed there were no casualties, but that only meant they were part of the kidnapped group. Like many of his other family, they were captured too.

"Cynda," Ryuga lifted his head to see Cyndaquil messing with the three presents. The largest one was the most damaged while the smallest remained covered in soot. This time he laughed because the way it was arranged reminded him of his parents protecting Maya with the biggest used as a shield and the longest used as a counterattack. "Cyndaquil! Cynda!"

"Okay," the silver haired trainer chuckled. "I'll open them, but only one. We can take the rest with us to the Pokémon Center."

He decided to go with the smallest of the group. It was the least damaged, but he could tell Maya went all out with the wrapping. There was even a card attached to it written in…mediocre handwriting. Ryūga nearly lost himself trying not to laugh.

 _To the best big brother in the world, I hope you enjoy the present I wrapped for you. Mom and dad said mine would be the best present we ever gave you, and I am so excited to see your reaction when you open it. I'll miss you when you leave, but hopefully I'll get to come with? I know you'll look after me if I do, but mom wouldn't like that. Forever, I'll always love you big brother. Forever and ever._

 _Your baby sister, Maya._

"Oh that adorable little sister of mine," Ryūga continued to smile, tears starting to fill his eyes. It was so beautifully written despite the handwriting. He could imagine his baby sister saying that to him as he read it, as if she was actually saying it to him. "Alright, that's too important to open," he set the present back on the bed. Each present had a card to it, so Ryūga decided to read them before pondering what order to open them in. Maya's gift would definitely come last, and the one with the next card in his hand, his mother's, would come second. That left his father's present first.

 _Ryūga, there are so many things I wish to say, but lack of space prevents that. Regardless, I want you to know that you are the brightest highlight in my life. Meeting your father was incredible too, but when I gave birth to you, I felt a great big of joy take over me. I know I can be protective and quite strict with things, but that's only because I love you with every fiber of my being. I didn't want my ten-year-old son to journey the world with little knowledge. Even at fourteen, I still felt that you weren't ready. I know you don't hold it against me, but please understand I wanted to keep my baby boy around for a little longer. You and Maya are my precious babies and a mother will do anything for them. You may not need me now, you may not need me later, but there will always be a time when you need your mother. I've raised a great young man, and I hope you know just how much your mother loves you._

 _Your mother, Leyna._

Ryūga bit his bottom lip to stifle the tears wanting to fill the corner of his eyes. He could just imagine how his parents and baby sister were gathered around and thought of what to write him. It made him incredibly happy to hear their thoughts. He would need to hug his sister and mom when he saw them. They need to hug him for the way they made his tears fall down his cheeks.

"Okay, last one," he reached for his father's card after wiping the tears away.

 _My son, I have watched you grow into a remarkable young man. Every time I see your back, I see someone who intends to follow his goal every step of the way. Whatever you decide to do, I will support you through it all. My trips were long and training was hard, but that's only because I have the utmost faith in you my son. I don't say it a lot, mainly because your mother does it enough for me, but I love you son. I always will. My main motto is to protect what you love, and you have done a great job with that. I can always count on you to come through for me, but now it's time for you to start your own path. Follow it to the very end Ryūga, and don't give up._

 _Your father, Hayate._

 _P.S. Turn to the back; we have something serious to discuss now._

He didn't know how his father did it, but just words alone made Ryūga's eyes turn to steel. Flipping the card over, Ryūga saw the next set of words his father had for him. The atmosphere suddenly turned completely as Ryūga read the message.

 _Ryūga, if you are reading this, then that means my suspicions were correct. Before I left this morning, there was a woman I encountered outside the town. That was Clair, who I'm sure you've already taken a shine to. Anyway, she and her cousin Lance are part of an organization known as the G-Men. I, and by extension your mother, am part of that organization. I won't explain it right now so just ask Lance, but what I need for you to do is listen carefully to what I have to say. By now, you've probably been experiencing strange phenomena to your form, like maybe enhanced perception._

Ryūga took a seat. He felt the need for it while continuing to read the card, but it was running out of space.

 _I don't have time to explain it here, but Ryder will tell you everything if you ask him. Ask him about aura, and he will tell you all about it. I can tell you this though; it's the reason why no one can lie to your mother and one of the reasons I became so infatuated with her. We have to go now, business calls. Should something happen, you already know what to do. Your mother and I will see you as soon as we can, but if we take too long, try not to worry. Worry more about you and your other family, especially your sister. Take care my son, and good luck._

Ryūga let out a heavy sigh as the words his father's message lingered in his mind. Another set of questions filled the ever going list of inquiries, and from the looks of it, it wouldn't go away any time soon.

"He does plan for every possible contingency," his gaze found the word he questioned the most. "Aura huh; doesn't sound familiar."

Ryūga recalled the times he tried to hide something from his mother. To put it bluntly, it always failed to work. Leyna could tell Ryūga something about his body language that he never thought of; she had a way of finding things out that people were adamant about keeping a secret. Like the card said, it's impossible to hide something from Leyna. He had to ask his grandpa now; the questions would haunt his mind until he did. Lance could explain the G-Men thing too, but if his father kept that a secret for who knows how long, would Lance do the same? It wasn't one of those 'If I tell you I have to kill you' type things hopefully.

"Quil," the fire starter gestured to the set of presents, forcing Ryūga from his thoughts. How was he going to get these presents back without something happening to them? Something always happens when he's carrying cargo, but maybe the universe was done trying to kill him.

"Pikapi!"

"WHOA!"

A cry followed by a scream touched the duo's ears. Instead, the universe wants to target someone else now. Ryūga and Cyndaquil shared a brief look before the former spoke up.

"Ash? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, my leg fell through the floor!" he shouted back. "Help me out PikaCHUUU!"

"Pikapi!"

Another scream echoed from downstairs. Ryūga stacked the presents and rushed to the scene, ignoring the breaks and cracks in the floor and foundation.

"Ash!" He called out again. When he reached the stairs, Pikachu stood around a giant hole in the floor. "Did he fall in there?"

"Pikachu," a nod came from the mouse.

"Are you okay down there Ash?"

"I'm okay!" his voice echoed back.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of there," Ryūga sent Cyndaquil on ahead while he figured out an alternate route. He couldn't jump back down, else he'll end falling through the floor as well, and the presents added to his weight. _Mom what did you pack in this box?_

"The stairs are blocked by debris. I could have Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Ash suggested, and Pikachu started charging.

"No! Don't do that!" Ryūga shouted. "You'll have the entire house collapse on top of us."

Pikachu ceased charging.

"We're going to need to think of a better way out," Ryūga added. Neither had grass types to use Vine Whip, and Ash's only other Pokémon was a giant bird that would no doubt bring the house down. "And don't bother using Pidegot. She is too big to let loose here."

Screw safety, Ryūga thought himself. He hopped off the top of the stairs and landed squarely on his feet for a short period of time before moving ahead to avoid the break in the floor. The house couldn't take much more abuse at this rate. The small breaks would eventually accumulate and bring the real trouble down. They had to be out of the house before that happened.

"You're not hurt are you Ash?" Ryūga peered over the hole. The raven haired was surrounded by debris, no noticeable bruises on his person. Debris blocked the stairs, preventing any escape. From the looks of it, the rest would soon come down if they weren't careful.

"No, but how am I supposed to get out of here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. We have to be careful or we'll end up as pancakes."

"Pikachu, go find Misty and Brock. They'll know what to do."

"Go with him Cyndaquil," both Pokémon nodded and moved their tiny legs as fast as they could out of the house. Now only the trainers remained, and one was stuck in the basement with no way out and time winding down. Ryūga could see parts of the wood starting to vibrate. Tiny movements of the wood caught his eye; it wouldn't be long before the house collapse. "Guess we'll have to wait until help arrives."

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions until then?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

Ash wracked his brain for any good ones. Obviously the worst questions would be about his family and such.

"What do you want to be?" Ryūga raised his head a little, confusion drawn on his face as he turned and fixed Ash with the same kind of stare.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to become a Pokémon Master too?"

Ryūga tilted his head to the side. Being a Pokémon Master never crossed his mind. Being anyone so important never crossed his mind actually.

"No, I don't really want to be anything. I just want to travel and see more of the world. I've been around Johto growing up. My father would have these little father-son trips where he and I would fly around and see the region. I can say without a doubt that I can help anyone who is lost here."

"Wow, so then you don't need a map to stay on track?"

"Nope," Ryūga shook his head. "I can navigate through Johto almost as well as my father can. Since you're going after the Johto gyms, your first gym battle will take place in Violet City."

"Violet City… gotcha."

"I don't know who the gym leaders are, just which places have gyms established."

"You sure know a lot."

Ryūga shrugged his shoulders. "My parents taught me a lot. How about your parents? What are they like?"

A bright smile grew on Ash's face. "My mom is the greatest, but she has this really bad habit of reminding me to change my underwear. I know she's just looking out for me, but who needs to remind their kid that part specifically? As for my father," and Ash's face grew downcast. He barely remembers anything about his father now. "I… haven't seen him in a very long time. My mom told me he's on a journey of his own, but that was when I was about…five? Yeah five, and I haven't seen him since, but I hope to see him again one day though."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that," Ryūga could imagine his mom beating the daylights out of his father if he did that. Only an irresponsible father would walk out on their kid and wife when the former is still a baby.

"That's okay, I still have my mom, and she's the most important person to me," Ash stated back, his smile returning. It was infectious, as Ryūga found himself smiling as well.

"That's good to hear. You should always put family first. So what else did you want to ask?"

"Oh, what did you think of our battle earlier?" Ash couldn't see it, but Ryūga's face changed expressions. It greatly resembled his father's face when he was serious.

"Hmm, if you want me to be honest, I think you and Charizard could've done a lot better," he watched Ash's response. "You two are strong, but not in sync."

"What do you mean by that?" Ash gulped. He was never one for criticism on his battling, but he has been thinking super hard about this. He wanted confirmation.

"You and Charizard don't understand each other is what I'm saying. You give the commands and he executes them, but that's all there is. Heracross and I have known each other for years, and you can see how well we communicate. You and Charizard on the other hand, do not share that connection."

Ash remained silent, processing Ryūga's words. In a way, he couldn't argue against the older trainer. Ever since Charizard was Charmander, the younger fire type always listened and showed compassion towards Ash, but after becoming Charmeleon, it all went downhill. Charizard became even worse up until the Orange Islands.

"When Charizard was still a Charmander, his original trainer abandoned him because he claimed Charmander was too weak," Ash began telling the story. "I stood up for Charmander and proved that he was stronger than the trainer gave him credit for. He joined my team and we won every battle together, but after he evolved into Charmeleon, he suddenly stopped listening to me. Charizard was even worse; he ignored me and always blasted me with fire. He started listening to me more during the Orange Island Archipelago after I helped warm him up after a battle. His tail nearly went out and I spent the entire night and part of the morning keeping him warm. Now he listens again, but he still blasts me with fire, more as a friendly greeting though."

Ryūga just stared at the raven haired trainer. The way it sounded, Ash relied too heavily on Charizard, thus leading to the superiority complex he developed. There was nothing wrong with relying on his Pokémon; however, too much of anything is bad.

"I see. Then do you know why else you lost?" Ryūga grabbed Ash's attention once more. The confusion on his face led Ryūga to continue. "You rely too heavily on Charizard for one fact. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but too much of something is always bad. Now your Charizard think he's the strongest there is," he took on a seat on the ground. Standing too much wouldn't do anything since they're waiting. "If you were to fight my father Ash, he would destroy Charizard without a single ounce of trouble."

"R-Really?" just how powerful was Ryūga's father? Only those who knows him well can answer that.

"Easily, and the worst part is, he would give you as many attacks as you needed. My dad would toy with you and finish it all before you can even blink. He's not to be underestimated, and I think that's where most of your problems lie. You're too cocky and reckless."

"I've been told that a bunch of times," Ash replied.

"And that's not necessarily a bad thing either," Ryūga added. "It's great to be confident in yourself and your Pokémon, but as I said."

"Too much of something is always a bad thing," the other trainer finished and nodded back. "I get it. Were you like that too when you were younger?"

"I still am to a degree, but I have much better control over it now," there was a cracking sound going unnoticed by the two trainers. "If you grew up with a battle hardened father and overprotective mother, you'll learn to keep a lid on things."

The cracking continued, but neither trainer took notice of it. They were too distracted by their conversation to pay attention to the outside.

"Then," Ash clenched his fists. "Do you mind if I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

This was it. The moment Ash has been waiting for, but the outcome still worried him. No matter, he would worry about it later. "Will you—"

"WHOA!" Ryūga's loud surprised cry made Ash stop his line of questioning and cringe back at the loud thud of Ryūga's body crashing to the basement floor. "Owww," he groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Somehow," Ryūga didn't bother getting up. "I guess the floor couldn't handle much more of my weight. My presents are still up there though."

"So now we're both stuck down here," Ash let out a sigh and joined his fellow trainer on the floor, but he sat down instead of lying on his back.

"Seems like it. Oh well. Anyway, you were saying?"

"I was going to ask if you—"

"Ash!"

"Ryūga!" multiple shouts filled the upper floor.

"We're down here guys, but be careful, the floor is unstable!" Ash shouted to them.

"Take the presents out with you first!" Ryūga added.

"Hold on, we're going to get you guys out of there," it was Misty's voice speaking to them.

"But how?" Brock presented the million dollar question. As they formulated a plan, Ryūga stared at the unstable debris. It was shaking more frequently, and tiny cracks filled the surface, signaling the short amount of time they had left. Dust was falling and parts of the ceiling. They didn't have much longer, and Ryūga refused to be inside the den when it all came crashing down.

"Ash, how good are you at parkour?" his golden eyes remained transfixed on the wood.

"Park… or? What's that?"

"Never mind then," Ryūga let his eyes roamed the room. "Let's see; I can launch myself there and kick off the first beam, but then I wouldn't have anything to grab on to."

"Ryūga? What are you talking about?" Ash was ignored.

"But if I push myself off just before it breaks, I should be able to reach up far enough," Ryūga pushed off his hands into a crouched position and gave the room one more look around. "That should work, but then, what about Ash?" he cupped his chin. "He can't perform a stunt like that."

' _Damn, well there goes that idea.'_

"Listen guys; we're going to use Brock's Onix's tail for you to climb. The hole should be big enough for it to fit through," Misty informed them of the plan. As she said, a giant rock tail slithered down the hole, but the tension breaking apart the wood could plainly be seen. Ryūga had Ash move first and he followed after him, but life really wanted to screw with them.

The wood couldn't withstand Onix's tail's weight and proceeded to fall down on the two trainers, forcing them to drop to the ground. If Onix raised his tail, Ryūga and Ash would be bombarded with wood and debris.

"Ash!"

"Ryūga!"

The latter dove over Ash's form to shield him from the debris. All Ash could see was Ryūga's shadow leaning over him and then darkness. The rumbling continued and the sound of his friends' scream rung in his ears. He should've felt pain, and yet there was nothing of the sort. Even Ryūga's body would not be able to shield him from all of the debris, so why did he not feel pain?

"You okay Ash?" he heard Ryūga's voice. Upon opening his eyes, Ash was met with a shocking scene. Ryūga was still shielding him; however, both were buried under the rubble. And yet, neither looked harmed.

"I'm…I'm fine," he was at a loss. He looked towards Ryūga for answers, and there it was. A pair of golden eyes glowing fiercely, intense fire made of golden flames burning brightly within the shadows. "How about you?"

A small snort escaped Ryūga's lips. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. There was something exhilarating flowing through him, a sensation he's never experienced before. His encounter with the Beedrill hive and finding Heracross left similar impressions, but this was on a much bigger scale. Ryūga never felt anything this amazing in all his life, but like last night, the feeling of intense drowsiness washed over him. He only caught a glimpse of golden light surrounding him and Ash. A golden dome of light somehow prevented the savage jaws of Giratina from dragging them to the Distortion World.

On the outside, everyone was using their Pokémon to remove the debris. Onix retracted its tail and used it to aid the rest.

"Are you guys okay?!" Brock's question received no response. "Oh no, we have to move quicker."

"Wait, I see something," Clair squinted her eyes to see the strange phenomenon. There was something shining amidst the darkness, and it seemed to be shining brighter. "What is that?"

Before anyone could answer, a big gust of wind swirled around them and blew away the remaining debris blocking the basement entrance. The two Dragonites and Brock's Onix shielded the trainers from the debris while craning their necks as best they can to see the spectacle.

"What was that about?" Misty joined the group to see the two trapped trainers, and copied their shocked looks. In the middle of the basement, a sphere of golden light encased Ryūga and Ash. "What is that?"

It was in that moment Ash knew, he found the perfect teacher.

Ryūga felt his body being drained of energy at an alarming rate. The last thing he saw were two Dragonites descending down and retrieving him and Ash. After that, darkness and silence engulfed him.

* * *

"You can't be serious," here he returns to a familiar scene, one that first began this train wreck of events that sought to make his life a living hell. It was this scene here that started the domino effect, and yet, he still could not figure out what it all meant. Was it a vision like he told Ash – a premonition of things to come? Maybe if he delved deeper, he could find out the answers he was looking for. Team Rocket attacked his home for a reason, nightmares plagued his head for a purpose, and the strange feelings he's been having occurred for a reason too. The main question is why. Why is all of this happening?

"So it's you again," Ryūga took a precautionary step back from the entity before him. Even now, shadows wanted to haunt him, make him question ways to unravel them. But, something was off about this scene. It was glorious to see the forest the way it was before the fire happened; however, that does not explain why that nightmarish Pokémon decided to appear as well. And what's even more confusing is the lack of activity. The Pokémon did absolutely nothing except watch Ryūga with those red piercing eyes.

It was dark, the sky was painted an eerie blood red, and the atmosphere was so heavy a knife's blade would break upon contact. The forest Ryūga loved so much was back to normal, filled with healthy trees and wildlife. But the only thing out of place is the Pokémon haunting Ryūga's dream.

He took another step back, but the Pokémon didn't proceed after him. It was weird, strange more so. Ryūga was glad for the lack of reaction though. Before, the Pokémon would most likely trying to burn him to crisp and any other Pokémon that tried to stop it, but not this time. It seemed bent on judging Ryūga and observing his actions. Red eyes watched Ryūga's every move, no single twitch from the entity but the feeling radiating from it forced Ryūga to think twice about trying anything. If the Pokémon attacked, he didn't have anyone to use for backup. Cyndaquil and Heracross's pokéballs weren't on his person, nor were there any other Pokémon around for him to call on.

Everything was quiet, strangely peaceful. Serenity washed over the forest and the two beings currently occupying it. Ryūga watched the Pokémon carefully as he took a seat. Maybe he could talk to it while it was docile.

"Who are you?" He received a growl in response. "Are you friend or foe?"

No response. Ryūga released a growl of his own and frowned at the uncooperative Pokémon who just sat before the trainer without a care in the world. It was like it didn't care that it took part in destroying this beautiful forest and hunting its inhabitants with furious flames.

"Okay, I have to do this from a different approach," Ryūga cupped his chin. "Why are you watching me?"

The reaction was instantaneous, fire started to flash around the Pokémon's enshrouded mouth. Ryūga tried not to tense up; he could feel the burns that were on his form from his last nightmare starting to react too. However, his frame sustained no damage at all this time.

"You can threaten me all you want," Ryūga's eyes began to glow once more. The intense glare made the Pokémon stand. However, another thing was off about it. The first time Ryūga saw it, he stood taller than it. Now, it stood at the same height as Ryūga and had a similar shape as him too. What could this mean? "Who…what? What are you?"

The…he didn't know what to call it now. Is it still a Pokémon or is it a human? Whatever it is, Ryūga did not like the strong pressure pushing down on him. The presence was a lot stronger than before, pressuring threatening to break his bones apart. Ryūga was forced to his knees, struggling heavily to get a hold of himself, but the pressure was too much, too great for his body to handle. His face touched the ground, his body flattening to a pancake. If nothing changed, his body would be crushed under the pressure.

Words refused to come out from his mouth. As Ryūga continued to struggle, he found himself unable to defeat the Pokémon's pressure. Was that its plan, to crush him? If so, it was doing a great job at it.

' _What more can I do? The pressure is too much.'_ Ryūga wracked his brain for any kind of solution, but nothing came. ' _I can do absolutely nothing, again. Dammit.'_

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ryūga heard someone shout.

"Pika-CHUUUUUU!"

A raging bolt of lightning electrocuted the shadowed figure. A roar bounced off the air as it screamed in agony, backing away from the incapacitated Ryūga. It was then a certain raven haired trainer and his Pikachu entered the scene. Sparks came from Pikachu's cheeks as he glared daggers at the growling entity.

"You okay Ryūga?" Ash asked. The pressure around Ryūga started to wane, but his body needed time to readjust. His bones ached inside him, and the slightest muscle movement could break his entire body.

"I'll let you know when I can stand. Focus on whatever that is while my body adjusts to the gravity again," Ryūga told the trainer. "Watch out for any fire attacks."

"Got it, let's go Pikachu."

"Pika!"

The trainer and electric mouse charged into battle. The shadowed entity let loose a fierce roar that caused winds to blow. It was ready for battle, the battlefield starting to increase in temperature from the fire growing in its maw.

"Thunderbolt, one more time!"

Pikachu leaped into the air with vigor and channeled his thunder. At the same time, fire erupted from his opponent's mouth. Pikachu managed to launch his Thunderbolt in time to meet the Flamethrower, but his attack was eaten whole by the flames, which engulfed the electric mouse. Pikachu let out a cry of pain as he crashed to the ground and pushed himself up again.

"Try Agility and then Quick Attack!"

Pikachu took off in a great burst of speed and dashed around the shadowed figure. Multiple afterimages of the swift mouse appeared around it, but no movement came from the figure. Thinking he had his opponent confused, Pikachu's form was followed by a white streak as his tiny body crashed into his opponent's body, or rather, its hand. Pikachu's attack was stopped by the shadowed entity's hand, what seemed to be its hand anyway, and merely thrown away like trash.

"Don't let it walk over you like that Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt!"

The figure waited for the lightning to approach before swatting it away like an annoying fly, causing shock to run on its opponent and his trainer's face. "Get that weak shit out of here," it basically told them with that motion. The shadowed figure decided to stop playing around with these insects and get back to doing what it was doing before.

"Dodge it Pikachu!"

The fire came fast, but Pikachu was still faster. He avoided the hot fire and closed in on his opponent. White streaks followed behind him, and every strike came faster than his opponent could keep up. However, Pikachu's opponent had enough fooling around. Flames surrounded its body as it rose into the air. The temperature skyrocketed around the battlefield, shocked eyes watching the flames turn from a blazing red to a scorching blue.

"Quick Pikachu, get out of there!"

But the command came too late. The blue flames crashed into Pikachu with heavy force, a shriek of pain filling the raven haired trainer's ears as his Pokémon's body skidded across the ground into a heap in front of him. "Are you okay buddy?"

Pikachu could barely stand. His body was wracked with burn marks and wanted to collapse at any minute.

"Pika," he was still confident though, the sparks of electricity showing his determination.

"Okay, then hit it with Thunder!"

Pikachu let the lightning explode around him. Stronger than Thunderbolt, Thunder raged down from the blood red sky. His opponent tried to dodge it, but the attack range was too large and electricity struck its body vehemently. Intense voltage rampaged through it body, roars of agony echoing in the air.

"Great job buddy; now keep on the attack. Use Slam!"

Pikachu's tail slammed into the shadowed entity. The heavy force made its body skid back, but it quickly regained footing and attacked with another heated Flamethrower. The electric mouse countered with Quick Attack, first to dodge, and second to strike again. Then, appearing behind his opponent, Pikachu unleashed another Thunderbolt.

"Keep it up buddy; don't give up!" Ash was smiling happily. As long as Pikachu didn't give up, neither would he. But both had to be careful. They seemed to be handling themselves well, but their opponent could take every attack they throw at it and dish it back out with even more power.

"Okay, any time you want to move body, now is the time," Ryūga growled at himself. Did all of his dreams enjoy whipping him? Dreams are subconscious events, so maybe he's a masochist on the inside? He hoped not.

He could only watch the younger trainer try his hardest to combat enemy while he just stayed on the ground like a helpless infant. His body slowly became adjusted to the pressure again, but it was too soon to move. He couldn't lend a hand if his body was broken.

"Damn it, if only I had Heracross?"

"You called?"

Ryūga would've jumped if he wasn't on the ground. He was not expecting anyone to respond. But, he called for Heracross, and someone responded.

"You know it's really embarrassing to see you like this," the beetle of the hour was really there beside his trainer, but his mouth was moving, and words, comprehensible ones, came out.

"You're speaking humanly," the surprise was laced in his words. "How?"

"Don't worry about it, just fill me in on the situation," the beetle stated back. "Friend or foe, heavy hitter or ranged attacker, specialty; I want to know them all."

Heracross gently helped his trainer stand, ignoring the curses and groans he released, and watched behind him for the kid, meaning Cyndaquil.

"Foe, mixed, and specializes in fire," Ryūga answered back. "I've only seen it do fire attacks."

"Better than nothing; now you hold tight. The kid should be here soon with backup."

"Kid? You mean Cyndaquil?"

"Who else? He's still a kid right now. When he grows and evolve, I'll start addressing him by whatever name you give him. In the meantime, I have a beast to tame," Heracross slammed his claw into his palm. Without wasting any more time, the beetle spread his wings and took off like a speeding bullet towards the shadowed entity.

Pikachu narrowly escaped another Flare Blitz, the resounding shockwave catching him though. He could hear his trainer's cry of encouragement and felt his body push on from the words. Pikachu wasn't about to give up, and neither was his trainer. There has never been a fight they have run away from. Every fight they challenge is accepted with confidence and trust. No matter the opponent, they fight with everything they've got.

"Pika," the electric mouse growled at his opponent. No attacks worked on it. Thunderbolt was deflected, Quick Attack is blocked, Agility doesn't work in confusing it, and Thunder can only be used so often without tiring out. Nothing worked on the shadowed entity, but its attacks were deadly to the core. Flamethrower was an extremely powerful attack, but Flare Blitz scared Ash and Pikachu the most. The only two known moves were Flamethrower and Flare Blitz, and Ash knew that they were only a small fraction of what it can do.

"What can we do?" Ash muttered. "None of our attacks are working," he looked towards his exhausted Pokémon. Pikachu could not take much more punishment, his body wouldn't be able to handle it. "One more attack, that's all we have left."

"I've heard it's considered bad to talk to yourself," Ryūga appeared beside Ash, who jumped with a startled look on his countenance.

"You're okay!"

"Thanks to you and Pikachu," Ryūga patted his fellow trainer's shoulder. "Now how about we lend you a hand?"

"We?" it was then Ash noticed Heracross fighting alongside Pikachu. The fighting and bug beetle pulled Pikachu away and dodged the oncoming flames with his speed. "Awesome; we can't lose now."

"Don't get too overconfident," Ryūga warned him. "Remember, fire is very effective against bug-types. This won't be easy."

"Heh, but that's what makes it fun," Ash took the bill of his hat and turned it one eighty, where the bill was facing the opposite direction. "Let's go! Pikachu, I know you're exhausted, but try to hold on for a little while longer."

"Pika!" the electric mouse nodded back. He and Heracross stood side by side on the battlefield, glaring at their fearsome opponent. A mighty roar echoed around them, followed by flames erupting inside the enemy's mouth.

"Here it comes," Ryūga swiped his arm to the left. "Heracross use Stone Edge!"

"Pikachu stay back and wait for an opening."

Rocks materialized around the fighting beetle and soared like bullets towards the rocketing flames. The sharp projectiles shredded through the flames, but met their end in the middle. They never made it all the through, but they did cancel out the fire.

"Now use Night Slash!"

A black sheath covered Heracross's arms. At the same time, his opponent's fists became engulfed in electricity.

"It knows Thunderpunch?" Ash inquired. That was a new attack.

"Apparently so," Ryūga continued to attack.

Night Slash and Thunderpunch smashed into each other vehemently. Electricity surged wildly around them while both Pokémon struggled to gain the upper hand. Heracross was amazed by the Pokémon's strength. Fire and electricity were a deadly combination, and this Pokémon knew how to use them.

A second punch flew over Heracross's head as he ducked under it. He countered with another strike from Night Slash, but his opponent bounded back and quickly closed in with a point blank Flamethrower. Heracross used Night Slash to defend, cutting through the flames as swiftly as he could, but a large amount struck him while a stray Night Slash cut his opponent's torso.

"Now's our chance Pikachu," Ash pumped his fists excitedly. "Use Quick Attack, every last bit of strength you have left."

"Pika!" Pikachu took off in a burst of speed, a white trailing following behind him. "Pikapikapikapika," sparks erupted from his cheeks as his speed increased more. His body became engulfed in golden lightning and power surged around his tiny frame. Ash and Ryūga stood with their mouths open agape as Pikachu charged at the enemy with high voltage electricity flowing powerfully around and behind him.

Heracross quickly took the sky to avoid the oncoming mouse, which slammed into their opponent, releasing the stored electricity. Both trainers shielded their faces from the explosion that blew smoke in all directions. A fierce wind swirled around the battlefield while the sense of suspension weighed down the two trainers and flying beetle. Things were quiet, too quiet, and Ryūga didn't like that one bit. He also hated the powerful sense of dread screaming in the pit of his gut. Something was telling him to run – run very far away.

Red light started to fill the sudden cracks breaking the floor.

"Uh oh," Ryūga motioned for Heracross to descend. "We have to get out of here, now."

"But what about Pikachu?" Ash was worried for his friend. He never showed up after that last attack hit home. What was that move anyway; it was unlike anything Ash has seen from his partner. Has he always known that move? No, Ash would have known about it.

"I'm not sure what to say," Ryūga responded back. "He could be in danger."

"Then I have to save him!" Ash took off towards the dust cloud, ignoring the cries of the silver haired trainer. His feet pounded the ground as he searched desperately for his best friend. Ryūga continued to shout, trying to coax Ash into falling back, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Great," Ryūga sighed and went after his fellow trainer, but as soon as he was within arms' reach of the cloud, a pillar of fire erupted before him. The burst of flames produced enough winds to blow Ryūga and Heracross back. "ASH!"

His scream echoed with no response. The flames continued to expand, walls of it emerging from the cracks and surrounding Heracross and Ryūga. They could only shield their faces from the light as a monster, no…a demon strolled out from the flames. A malicious aura appeared around it form; the deadly combination of black and crimson burned into Ryūga's mind. It was all he remembered before everything turned black.

* * *

A loud gasped galloped from his mouth as his body shot up into a sitting position, startling the older individual keeping an eye on him.

"Goodness lad, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ryder stood up from his chair. Ryūga fixed him with a blank stare, his mind processing the current surroundings and situation. He knew it was a dream, but the aftermath affected him greatly. Cold sweat rolled down his face as he took deep breaths. His heart refused to calm itself, and his hands never ceased their trembling. What was it that made him so scared? He confronted the beast so he shouldn't be afraid; yet his body was trembling.

"You alright lad?" Ryder broke through to him.

"Yeah," Ryūga let out a deep breath. "Yeah I'm okay, just another dream turned nightmarish," he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Where am I?"

"Pokémon Center," Ryder explained how Ryūga was brought back in an unconscious state, which scared his younger sister immensely. He has been asleep for several hours now, if the night sky wasn't any indication. Before, it was bright and sunny, but now the sun has fallen and the lunar opposite took its place in the sky. "You gave your baby sister quite a scare when you returned."

"I'm not surprised," Ryūga threw the sheets off him. He noticed the trio of presents stacked on the nightstand and fixed his grandfather figure with a raised brow.

"You did tell them to take the presents," was all he said, a chuckle escaping his lips. Ryūga chuckled back and reached for his father's card again. He remembered what his old man told him.

"Hey grandpa, can I ask you something?" Ryūga watched Ryder's face turn serious, void of any jovial presence. At first, Ryūga was against asking him, but it only fueled his curiosity to know what it was. Maybe if he knew, it would answer a lot of questions he had. It was worth a shot anyway.

"I guess your father told you about your mother's secret."

Ryūga nodded. "He said if I asked you, you can tell me about it," he stared at his right hand and gave it a single flex. "So what is it?" He clenched his fist. "What can you tell me about aura?"

* * *

Just as it was nighttime in Johto, Kanto was in the same condition. The gentle breeze of the nightly air stroked the hair of one Delia Ketchum as she gazed up at the starry sky. On a night like this, she would consider it breathtaking. There was something in the air she couldn't describe, but it held her tightly, as if encouraging her to move forward. She was against it; however, the events of earlier remained fresh in her mind. The images of him clouded her subconscious until he was all she could think about it, and like a plagued, he was extremely difficult to get rid of. Sadly, he was still in there, silently speaking to her in a voice she cursed the entirety of the day.

Ever since talking to her husband Red, Delia has been having a hard time focusing on other tasks. She couldn't cook, clean, do anything without Red appearing in her mind. His face, displaying his serious and quiet emotions reigned supreme over the memory of his happy and enthusiastic countenance. He and Ash shared that quality above all else. If the two were to stand side by side and displayed their happy faces, no one would suspect the two of being father and son.

That's not what the problem for Delia was though. No, her problem was more personal, and she hated every second of it. However, while she despised, her body and heart shared different views. Her body longed to be touched by him again while her heart yearned for his love again, but she, Delia, hated the feeling. She hated it when Red had dominion over her for that short while, taking away her will as he briefly had his way with her. She was a slave to his touch, the way his strong and firm hands glided over her body like a snake, fingers tickling her as his lips grazed her skin and left soft yet powerful kisses. When his thumb rubbed her lips, she could feel her body start to disobey her and lean more to his touch. As his hand fondled her chest, a burst of heat exploded in her heart, where it began to cry out for more. Delia hated how her body wouldn't listen to her; it was currently walking to the meeting place Red said to come by to. Her heart fueled the intense heat surging over her body, making her movements slightly desperate and her cheeks flushed red. Her breathing was heavy, and it took every ounce of Delia's will to ignore her predicament. To put it bluntly, she was feeling incredibly horny at the moment and feared that this conversation with Red would end with more than just her learning something.

"No, stop thinking that way Delia," she scolded herself. "You're stronger than this; don't let this man do this to you. You've done well without him for seven years; you can last one more night."

She refused to think about him and his powerful arms wrapped snuggly around her waist. Thoughts of his hands feeling every inch of her form caused a familiar ache to erupt between her legs, but Delia held back as much as she could. It probably wasn't healthy to do so, but let it be damned. She refused to let Red win.

Delia requested that Mr. Mime stay at Prof. Oak's place for the night. When explaining it to the mime, she told him that some things may happen to her and she didn't want him around to…witness anything. She assured the frantic mime that no harm would befall her, but Mr. Mime was still not convinced. He did listen to her and take refuge at Prof. Oak's place. Now that left Delia and Red alone should they move to her abode, which she hoped wouldn't happen. The moment she and Red stepped into her house, all bets would be off, along with every piece of garment on her and Red's person. That's why she didn't want Mr. Mime present.

"Okay, you can do this," Delia encouraged herself. "Just ask him what you need to, and then leave. Don't show any weakness, and don't give him time to make you writhe in pleasure," she shook her head quickly. "NO, not pleasure, not pleasure! Damnit Delia get a hold of yourself!"

At the top of the hill, the view of Pallet Town was spectacular. She knew why Red chose to stand here when he observed the town; the view was beautiful, but this particular hilltop was where many of their dates took place. Picnics and days of relaxation happened on this hill, but Delia would not let it give Red the advantage.

"So you came," Delia let out a soft gasp as her body turned up the heat. His voice sent more flames dancing in her chest.

"W-Why do you s-sound surprised?" Delia took breathes, trying to bring out that confident side of her. She was failing though. "I told you I would come."

Red closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I was hoping you wouldn't," he told her.

"And why is that? Here I thought you wanted to see me more," Delia tried to make him slip, but he appeared to be unfazed.

"You have no idea right now," Red wouldn't lie and tell her she was wrong. He wanted to see her so badly, but duty came first however. "But, I'll settle on this for right now."

He turned and faced his wife, immediately noticing her flushed face and desperate movements. The man didn't need to use aura to see how nervous she was around him. If he was here on regular business, he would indulge his wife, but sadly, that wasn't the case this time.

"Are you going to make due on your promise?" Delia folded her arms under chest, and she immediately slapped herself mentally for doing so. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

Red studied his wife for a brief second. She was trying her hardest to remain calm despite the array of feelings bouncing off her character.

"I will answer to the best of my abilities," he promised her. "Do you remember the condition I gave you though? If I answer your questions, you have to listen to what I have to tell you next. Agreed?"

"A-Agreed," Delia hesitated. She wasn't sure she should allow it, but it was the only way to get him to talk.

"Then let's begin. Ask away," Red gave her the floor. Delia took one last deep breath. Here was her moment to learn something.

"My first question; why are you here exactly?"

* * *

 **ShadowUzumaki55 – Brock is actually pretty lucky Ryūga didn't do anything else to him when he flirted with Clair; it won't be the last time Ryūga does it too. In due time, Pidgeot will completely forgive Ash. I thought that scene with Ryūga and his Pokémon battalion was amazing too.**

 **The next chapter will have its first lemon in it so look forward to that. Leave a review and I will see you all in the next chapter, thanks for reading, and take care.**


	11. Delia's Decision - Heartfelt Reunion

"So why are you here? What is your real business?" Delia began the questioning of her husband. Could she still call him that? She still had the ring and never filed for any divorce, so in every sense of the word, Red and Delia are still husband and wife. The latter eyed the man carefully, keeping her body's desires in check. The intense heat of her body wanting his touch was overwhelming, but Delia wouldn't give in to it.

She wouldn't give into his devilishly handsome face and piercing gaze that was focused elsewhere. His broad shoulders were plainly visible for her to see, his back facing her instead. He was looking out the horizon in a way that Delia found incredible; she remembered the way he touched her earlier, using his fingers to slowly make her succumb to his stroke, his hand to send electricity coursing wildly through her body, and his kiss to make her ignore the anger she once had. Deep down, she wanted to kiss him again, but on the other hand, she refused to let him control her like that. She would win.

"I told you earlier that I was here to check on the place," Red crossed his arms. He kept his eyes closed, else he'll do something to Delia he didn't want. His desires didn't go THAT far; he'll never do anything diabolical to Delia.

"Cut the crap and tell me the real truth!" Delia shouted back. "I don't want lies! I want the truth!"

Red did not care about her shouting. He knew Delia would want to skip the pleasantries and focus on the main topic.

"Regarding back to the attack on New Bark I told you about, I was afraid something might happen here as well. Team Rocket kidnapped Prof. Elm and I feared they may try to kidnap Prof. Oak as well. I stayed close by to make sure no harm befell my home and everyone in it. So the reason I'm here is to protect the town from Team Rocket. They're still heavily active, and we don't know what they're planning," Red said instead.

"We?" Delia raised a brow. "There's someone else helping you out?"

Red mentally cursed himself for that little slip of the tongue. He didn't want to reveal the presence of his colleagues, but he had no choice now after letting it slip. The chances of Delia overpowering Red though in this conversation is ridiculously low though, and the latter could tell that's what Delia intended to do.

"…Yeah, a group of people," he sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Someone of us, me for example, operate from the shadows while others act in the open, but keep their information a secret."

"And who are these people and the…organization you work with?" Delia placed her hands on her hips. Red didn't respond though, making the woman frown deeply. "Answer me!"

"…What would you say if I told you one of my reasons for leaving was to work in the shadows to keep people like Team Rocket in check?" Delia's confused face begged Red to continue. "What if I told you that every single day, I was out in the world to tackle poachers and people wanting to enslave Pokémon for world domination, surviving against Pokémon and humans aiming to murder me and tear me limb from limb?"

Delia was unable to respond. She spent a few seconds pondering Red's question. "Is that true?" Her voice was soft and concerned this time. She wasn't entirely mean to him. If he was risking his life, she would want to find out in what way.

Red nodded once. "I've been doing a lot more, but that's the gist of it," he sighed. Guess it's time to come clean, he thought.

"I work for an organization known as the G-Men. We, as I mentioned before, collaborate with one another to protect people and Pokémon from others with malicious intent. Poachers for example are a main problem, but others like Team Rocket are also a huge threat. After their attack, Team Rocket retreated. We've been on the move to figure out what they're planning, but so far, we're still in the dark. A colleague of mine will contact me when they figure it out, but in the meantime, I am making sure nothing happens to my hometown."

"Okay, we're getting somewhere," Delia nodded back. "And this organization, the G-Men, can you tell me some of its members?"

"Remember Green and Blue?" Delia nodded again. "They're part of it too. Both are currently in the Sinnoh region. Why? Because Team Rocket has eyes everywhere. Kanto and Johto are not the only regions Team Rocket have established themselves in. They have operatives in Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, but are more powerful here and in Johto. Since I'm still here in Kanto, Green¹ wanted me to look after his father, make sure nothing happened to him."

"What would Team Rocket want with Prof. Oak?"

Red shrugged his shoulders. "I assume the same reason they kidnapped Prof. Elm. Like I said, I don't know what their plan is."

Delia gave a soft hum as she pondered her next question, but that was really all she wanted to know, except…

"What about Ash?! Is he alright?!" Her frantic voice made Red open his eyes and study her movements.

"I…don't know," he never received confirmation on his safety. He's been waiting for Lance to contact him, but the dragon trainer never did. "I'm still waiting for the member stationed in that town to contact me."

"So you don't know?" Red shook his head and stared at the ground.

"Unfortunately, but I'm sure he's fine. Ash has friends with him, and if I'm not mistaking, the town's Guardian should be around those parts."

"Guardian?"

"New Bark's Guardian is also a member of the G-Men; he is one of our strongest members in fact. Green, Hayate the Guardian, Lance, and I are only four of our main trainers. The Guardian though handles danger around his home, so it's been a while since I last saw him. Our missions keep us very busy and scattered through the region, so it's not often we see one another."

"And Ash is around this Guardian?"

"He should be, and that means he has great protection. Ash is safe and sound; I guarantee it."

Delia managed a smile, relief pouring from her frame. She felt like her lifespan has decreased a bit for worrying too much, but Red soothed her worries. He had an amazing gift at doing that, no matter how stressed out she became, he knew some way to relief it, not through sexual means either.

"Is that all?" her cheeks turned red from the thoughts. "Do you have any more questions for me? If not, I have to take my leave."

"Wait, don't go yet," Delia stepped a little closer. He couldn't leave now; she still had many questions to ask him. "Can you give me some way of contacting you?"

Red fixed her with a confused stare. He wasn't expecting this. "Why?"

"If something happens, I can contact you."

"I was under the impression that you didn't me around," Red crossed his arms. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," she stated back. "This doesn't change anything, but you are the best person to call should something go wrong."

Red held back a smirk; he still noticed Delia's flushed face. Her movements became more normal, but there was a slight wiggle in her hips every now and then.

"There's no need for that; I have someone within the town to let me know if anything happens. That's how I know what's going on with you and Ash; they keep me up to date," he told her.

"And just who is this person?" Delia placed a hand on her hip. If it was someone in town, they had to know her pretty well. Could it be Oak? No, that would be too obvious, and Red wouldn't want the old man getting involved in something so dangerous.

"If I told you, you would only be angry, and I wish to avoid that," he had a certain way about avoiding questions that never ceased to irritate Delia. "Anything else?"

She bit her bottom lip. The heat in her body was starting to return, feeding her questions to ask him, but she didn't want to. She would be playing into his hands if she did.

"Yeah, are you going to be leaving again soon?"

Now Red was even more confused. Delia asked another unexpected question about him. He keeps expecting more about his job and what he's been doing, but Delia's line of question is strange.

"Until I receive notification of a new assignment, I intend to stay around. There's a cabin deep in the forest next to Pallet I built and currently live in. Some of my Pokémon are there right now."

"I see," was all she said.

"Why? Going to miss me?" Red smirked at his wife, whose face turned a deeper shade of red.

"No! I was just making sure so it won't come as a surprise," she denied it, but Red could tell she was lying.

"Is that so? And here I thought you actually cared. Guess I was wrong to assume anything."

"You won't make me succumb to your charm," Delia declared, watching Red smile wider.

"So I'm still charming huh. Nice to know you still think that way about me," he held back a snicker as Delia tried to recompose herself. He enjoyed teasing her; she produced the best reactions. If given the chance, she would tease back.

"I do not think about you like that," the Ketchum Matriarch averted her gaze to the side. "You're just twisting my words to suit your own needs."

"I know your needs," Red stated. Delia tensed up a bit, afraid to make eye-contact with her husband. "I know what you're thinking, what you're trying to hide; don't think I haven't noticed the way you keep staring at me."

"I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about," Delia's face was as red as a tomato-berry.

"Then why are you so nervous?" Red questioned back.

"I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous?" She folded her arms again, trying to remain strong.

"I don't know; you tell me," Red took a single step forward, making Delia take a step back. "Earlier, you seemed to give in to your desires when I kissed you. Are they still in your mind?" Delia forgot how fast Red is; he suddenly appeared behind her and whispered the question in her ear.

Before she could react, his hand slapped over her mouth to keep her quiet while the other drove into her skirt, entered the cage of her panties, and instructed its fingers to touch her pussy. A strong scream became suppressed by Red's hand covering her lips. Delia tried to push him off, but she grew weak when his fingers entered her and began moving erratically. Her body shook with each thrust of his hand, trembling nervously as she gripped his wrist and clutched it forcefully.

' _No, stop; don't do this to me.'_ Delia fought her body's turmoil. She didn't want to give in to her husband, but the electricity running through her veins was like a drug, and she soon became heavily addicted to it.

"You're getting excited," Red continued to whisper. "Does it feel good to be touched like this after so long?" his fingers started to retract, but Delia hated the slight disappointment that came with it. Her mouth became free of his clutches, only to became trapped in Red's grip again as he slammed his lips over hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth where it ravished the inside like hungry animal. He had his wife's wrists in a death grip, slowly pushing her arms down and around her back like last time. He rubbed her hand against his crotch, where she could feel the bulge getting larger.

"Hanako!" he screamed at her. "Hey, Hanako!" she never responded. "HANAKO!"

Delia's eyes snapped open, a heavy gasp filling her lungs as the man before her fixed her with a concern stare. She just clocked out for a moment and wouldn't respond to anything. Her mind left the vicinity, and judging by the way her body swayed more erotically, Red deduced she was having thoughts about him.

"You okay?" he inquired, drawing her focus.

"What? What happened?" she instinctively covered her body and stepped backwards. Was she dreaming? Did she actually have a dream about Red touching her? Why? Why was she dreaming about like that when she wanted to be angry at him? Why couldn't she muster the anger needed? He didn't have her heart so why was it difficult to be angry at him? Her mind tried to answer such questions.

"You blacked out on me," Red told her, but she didn't hear him. She was too engrossed in her thoughts that everything he said went over her head.

Red tilted his head a little and approached the contemplating Delia. He turned invisible due to her obliviousness, causing a mischievous smile to form on his lips.

"This will be fun," his eyes roamed to her chest, spotting the large amount of cleavage she revealed. His tongue licked his lips, which he pressed against Delia's as his hands lifted her glorious mounds.

Delia's mind suddenly went blank, a sudden burst of ecstasy fueling her thoughts. Without thinking, Delia closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. She could feel something caressing her form and decided to open her eyes, but the first thing she noticed was Red kissing her and fondling her chest. The worst part of it is she let it happen.

It was just a simple kiss, which pissed her off all the more for allowing it, but as her body started to give up, her mind managed to stay focus long enough for Delia to forcefully push her body against Red's and move him back. Their lips separated with a trail of saliva connecting them, and Delia panted hard as she glared evil daggers at the man before her.

"About time you woke up," was all he said.

A sudden burst of anger fueled her thoughts. Without thinking, Delia charged at Red and waved her hand vehemently towards his face. However, he dodged and made Delia stumble forward.

"The last slap you gave me hurt a little, but I won't let you hit me twice," he told her, almost tauntingly. Delia let out a growl and attacked again, throwing slap after slap, but her husband effortlessly avoided each one. "You won't hit me; my reflexes are on another level than yours."

"Shut up!" She screamed back, her slaps turning into punches. Red simply smiled at his wife's endeavors and decided to play with her more. He dodged the first punch and slapped Delia on the ass.

"Still firm and round," he grinned lecherously. Delia only grew more infuriated. She charged him again, but Red twirled around her and gave her butt another slap and then briefly squeezed her left breast. The moan that escaped her lips made Red smile more while making Delia bare her teeth even more.

"Your breasts are as big as I remember, still nice and soft," Red was having way too much fun with this.

"You bastard!" Delia cursed him.

"If you stop attacking me, you wouldn't be giving me openings to feel you up with," he grabbed her wrist, stopping her punch from colliding with his face. Delia tried to pull away, but Red refused to let go.

"Let me go," she demanded with a sneer. "Let me go right now!"

"Not until you listen to me," Red shook his head, a light smirk still plastered on his lips. "You promised you would if I answered all your questions."

Delia frowned deeper. She did promise that, but now she greatly regrets doing so.

"Fine, what excuses do you have to say?"

Red released her wrist, and she immediately backed away while holding it. Her panting intensified, her flushed face leaving an unbearably strong urge to make another move on her, and Red could barely contain himself. He watched Delia turn around, her back facing him. His footsteps made the woman shake a little, her body tensing up yet again.

"I never stopped thinking about you," he told her. She eventually straightened up, allowing Red to encircle his arms around her waist.

"No! Don't touch me!" Delia tried to snake her way free, but Red pulled her body close to his and nibbled on her neck. A gasp escaped Delia's lips followed by soft moan. Her struggles ceased as Red planted butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck.

"No matter what challenges I faced, you were always on my mind," he told her. "Every mission I was on could never block out of the image of you and your stunning form."

If Delia could turn any redder, she would. By now, she never realized that her arm rested around her husband's, nor did she realize that her fingers tried to lace with his.

"You're lying," she claimed. "You're just saying that to make me feel flustered, and when I let my guard down, you'll take advantage of me."

"…Is that what you think of me now?" they whispered to each other, afraid to raise their voices higher. "Have I really sunk so low in your eyes?"

"What do you think?" she snarled. "You abandoned us for seven years. Seven. Years. And you want me to just let you in with open arms? I don't think so."

"I didn't abandon you."

"Liar! I told you I don't want lies!" She was the first to break the soft conversion. Her scream echoed around them for a short moment, silence filling the empty void afterwards. The two remained as they were, until Red decided to move away. He released Delia and turned around, walking to the edge of the hill where he gazed at the town he grew up in. He couldn't blame Delia for thinking such a thing; the years apart have been long after all. However, Red had his own personal reason for leaving the way he did. He doubt Delia would believe him though if he told her.

"No more lies Red," Delia spoke up again. "No more beating around the bush; why did you abandon us?"

"I didn't Hanako," he restated. "I promise; I would never abandon you and Ash."

"Then why did you do it this time? How is what you did not the same thing as abandonment?"

"Because unlike most bastards, I kept my eye on you and Ash instead of vanishing off the face of the earth; I didn't just leave without making sure you two were okay."

"Yeah thanks very much for watching over us," Delia's sarcasm was clearly evident. "That makes me feel soooo much better."

Red sighed again. "What did you want me to do? Didn't I send you those gifts and letters?" he asked back, his voice rising as well.

"And that makes it better? That makes seven years of loneliness seem not so bad?"

"You misunderstand Hanako," Red sighed heavily, tired of repeating himself.

"Misunderstand what? What could I possibly be misunderstanding?" Delia stomped forward, her fists clenched tightly. The rage she held earlier in the morning started to flow back into her. "Please enlighten me because I would love to know what I could possibly misunderstand about your intentions to abandon us."

"I didn't abandon you!" the man shouted and turned sharply to glare at his wife. "Why do you think that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because my husband has been out of my life for seven fucking years and only now decides to make his presence known!" Delia placed a hand over her chest. "I appreciate the letters and gifts, they were really romantic and I'm glad to have heard SOME news about you, but there is a thing called video phone. You could've contacted me privately."

"I wanted to, but the line could be traced back to you, whereas sending a letter is more unexpected. Hardly anyone sends letters now; at least through that method I could inform you of my trips and see how you're doing. My contact here though decided to keep me posted on you instead, but I still sent you letters to know I'm still doing well," Red stepped closer, nearing the distance between him and Delia.

"Who is this contact? Do they know me?"

"Hanako everyone knows each other here in Pallet Town," Red pointed out while shaking his head. He averted his gaze for a brief moment before letting loose one more sigh. "It's Prof. Oak; he's my contact here."

"Samuel," Delia whispered. She knew it! She knew it had to be someone like Oak that would be able to relay messages to Red while making himself appear inconspicuous about their meetings.

"Yeah, the old man is the one who keeps me posted on Pallet Town's days. He's the reason I know Ash is in Johto."

"So you can tell Prof. Oak about this, but not your own wife?!" Delia came closer. "You can trust this with someone else, but not the woman you swore your life to?"

"Hanako, I—"

"Am your wife!" Delia interrupted with a fierce step towards him. Their bodies were only inches apart, but both were unaware of the closeness. Delia jabbed a finger in her husband's chest. "I am your wife, your lover, your significant other, and I should not have gone through such torment! The fact that you placed someone else ahead of me makes me even angrier because it is highly implied that I, as your wife, should come first. My safety should come first, my well-being should come first," she looked him dead in the eye, their faces merely centimeters away. They could feel the other's breath touch their lips, but neither made a move. It was a game of wits, and the first one to make a move basically admitted that they were wrong.

"My happiness should come first," Delia continued in an angry whisper. "How many days have gone by where I awaited your return, only to be disappointed year after year and felt a giant hole puncture my heart? While you were off doing your missions, I was here trying to raise our son. He missed you; I would sometimes overhear him wondering where you might be, but I never had the heart to tell him anything. What kind of father walks out on his son, who was five years old at the time? Answer me that," her eyes narrowed, challenging Red to continue their bout. Both couldn't afford to slip up.

"You do come first," Red chose his words carefully. "Your happiness and well-being is exactly why I had to leave in the first place. If I stayed, you and Ash would most likely be dead and buried six feet under, or taken prisoner and used to twist my arm," he saw Delia give no noticeable twitch. "I am a man of many things, but one who endangers his family is not of them. 'Protect what you love' is what the Guardian of New Bark always say. The only way I could protect you and Ash while keeping Team Rocket away was to leave. Going on a journey was merely a lie I told you to keep your nose where it didn't belong."

"So I have no right to know what my husband was doing?"

"You have no place in it," he said back. "Your life would be in constant danger if you knew what I was planning."

"My life would be in danger even if I did know. Team Rocket would have gathered info on your loved ones if they really cared, but obviously they didn't because none of them came looking for me."

"And why do you think that is?" Red crossed his arm, a smirk growing on his face. Delia turned her head with a 'hmph.' She walked right into that one.

Red stared in silence at his wife. She was really bent on making him feel guilty, but what she didn't know is that he already was. He knew he messed up his plans, but when the missions became too strenuous and time consuming, he found himself unable to figure out any way to make it all right. By the time he figured something out, a couple of years already passed by. To think, that much time went by in the blink of an eye; he blamed Team Rocket, but not just them. He never told Delia, but Team Rocket weren't the only organization out there with malicious plans.

Team Aqua and Team Magma were prominent in the Hoenn region. A once powerful organization called Cipher worked in the shadows of the Orre region. Moving on to Sinnoh, Team Galactic stood strong. In Red's opinion, Galactic were even more powerful than Team Rocket; however, rumor has it that the two are actually working together. Then, there's Team Plasma in Unova, and Team Flare in Kalos. Each organization demands their own thing, and it's because of them that Red has been away for so long.

"Why didn't you move on?" Red asked his wife, startling her because of the sudden silence that washed over them. "I would think a beautiful woman like you would have found someone else by now."

Delia tried not to blush at his compliment, but she failed horribly at it. She didn't like the way her hips swayed a little in joy from the compliment, nor did she like how her body stepped closer to Red.

"I couldn't let you go," she revealed the wedding ring on her finger. "You were just too hard to get rid of."

She felt Red's hand clasp around hers and his thumb rub along the back of it.

"Let go," she demanded, but she never showed any signs of wanting it to happen. Red pulled her closer, her body crashing into his as her bountiful chest pressed against his. "I said let go!"

"No," Delia still gave no signs of resistance. Red could tell she was at her limit; it was a well fought battle between them, but a tie is impossible in this sort of bout. There could be only one winner, and at the moment, Red was ahead. "Face it Hanako, you can't deny it any longer."

"That's what you think," her voice cracked a little. "You think I'm going to give in and let you win," her head snapped towards him, eyes stained with tears. She shouldn't be crying, but processing everything that's been said sent her through many emotions. She was angry at the same time, unable to contain the tears that came along with the emotion. "Well you're wrong. I will not succumb to your evil ways, nor will I let you throw me into more depression."

"…Why are you depressed?"

"Because you left me all alone!" the words echoed around them. Red let the exclamation sink in for a bit before closing his eyes with a heavy inhale and release. "You claim that your departure was to keep me and Ash safe. However, how much of that is actually true? Why should I believe anything you tell me when all you're doing is keeping secrets from me?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," was all Red said.

"And keeping secrets is what drives couples apart!" Delia retorted. "We're supposed to be a team, but you don't have enough faith in me to hold us together," the tears came full fall, scaling down her cheeks as she continued to glare at Red. "So why should I believe anything you say? You wanted to leave us, and you chose to leave us. You didn't want anything to do with us anymore, not with our friends, not with our son..."

She bit her bottom lip. "And not with me."

Her husband stared back in silence. He reached out a dried the tears ruining her beautiful face.

"Is that what you think?" he cupped her chin and raised it slightly. "Do you really believe I left because I was unhappy here?"

"I was so lonely without you," she answered back. "No matter what I did, I could never forget your face. Most nights I would cry myself to sleep because I missed you so much. I would be unable to sleep some nights because I stayed up thinking about you and where you might be. I'm an emotional woman and a hopeless romantic, so you can imagine just how heartbroken I was during your absence."

The entire time, Red never let go of Delia's wrist. Neither realized it was still being held, but Delia was squeezing Red's hand as if her life depended on it.

"We were so close, so much in love, and enjoyed every second of our marriage," Delia went on. "I had so many fun times and great experiences, but watching you walk away was like a knife to the heart. I had so many things to say, but I couldn't get them out. I wanted to stop you, but I could never find the words. I wanted you to come back and be at my side, but now I just want to scream at you. I want you know the pain I felt, the misery I have endured. I want to say I hate you, but damn it my heart won't let me! Why did you do it?! Why did you leave me?! Why? WHY? WHY!?" she pounded his chest with her free hand.

In that moment, Red stopped Delia from hitting him by wrapping his arms around her shoulder and pulling her into a tight embrace. He could feel her start to relax in his arms, her sobbing reduced to light sniffles. It shattered his heart to hear her cry, to hear her sound so broken and isolated. Did he really cause such pain? Was his paranoia really distrustful? Red never wanted to hurt her; he wanted to keep her safe, but it seems he only succeeded in causing grief than happiness.

"Hanako," he said her name softly and raised her chin to stare into her amber eyes. "I want you to understand that I was only looking out for your safety," he gently placed a kiss on the bridge between her eyes. "I know how ruthless Team Rocket can be, and the fear of you and Ash being caught in the crossfire terrified me too much. I won't lie, there were many days I too found myself unable to sleep. You were the first person to enter my mind, and all I wanted was to see your smile again," he kissed her forehead while wrapping his arms tighter around her hips. His fingers slid through her hair, a soothing moan escaping his wife's lips as she placed her head on his shoulder, snaking her arms around his back. It seems there was a tie here after all.

"Do you still love me?" Delia broke the silence.

"Without a doubt," Red could her heart beat against his chest. He used his aura to gauge her emotions, witnessing the rage of crimson die down. That was all he cared about, no color of anger bouncing off her frame. "That's why I had to leave. I was afraid someone would come after you, and if that happened, no one would stop me from coming to your rescue."

Her cheeks were really warm in his hands, which caressed them ever so softly. The softness of her plump skin ignited a fire that slowly burned inside the man, spreading from his fingertips to his palms, and then from his hands to the rest of his body. The fire was weak, but as he placed his lips over Delia's, the fire exploded, engulfing both in a vehement sensation of passion.

They took it slow at first, not wanting to overwhelm the other, but the longer it lasted, the more they desired. The fire from Red spread onto Delia, her lips succumbing to the familiar tingling that drew her closer. From her face to her chest, Delia returned Red's kiss. She didn't want it to end, but lack of oxygen forced them apart. The kiss, while simple, had a strong fire to it.

"Do you forgive me?" Red and Delia traded looks, amber meeting light red for the umpteenth time. "If there is any love for me left in your heart, please listen to it. I'll admit I fucked up, but your safety means much more to me."

Delia looked away for a moment, pondering what her own feelings might be. Her heart knew, but not her mind, which was a jumbled mess of swirling emotions. On one side, she was happy because her husband finally came back. However, on another side, she was angry because of the pain and torment he caused her with his decisions. And yet, on one last side, all she wanted was to be held and touched by him like he used to do all those years ago. She was at crossroads, struggling to figure out which side had the better argument.

"How far," she said softly. "Are you willing to go to earn my forgiveness?"

A side look told Red that the wrong answer meant things were through. The look in her eye essentially told him, "Say one wrong thing, and this will be the last thing we do with each other."

"I'll do anything," he declared, watching anxiously for her reaction. When nothing came, he felt a sense of dread fill his chest. Did he say the wrong thing? Was this the part where she told him to leave and never speak to her again? Or is it both and it was a distraction to deliver the punishing strike?

"Anything?" she repeated back. "You'll do anything?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"No matter my conditions, you will abide by them?"

"Without any complaints."

Delia closed her eyes and opened them again with new thoughts in mind. This was her chance to see if everything he said was a lie.

"I'm willing then," she sighed. "To give you another chance," she faced him. "If you want my forgiveness, you will do what I say, without question. Failure to comply will result in immediate departure, in which I want you to leave and stay out of my life. Am I understood?"

"Crystal," the nod confirmed Delia's test. The reward was another kiss, in which her lips brushed Red's in a teasing manner, mixed with blistering passion and intense demanding. She wanted to lose herself in the sensation while testing the waters. The air around them blocked out their other senses, prohibiting coherent thoughts from entering the barrier.

"Red," Delia whispered in a sultry voice, as if savoring the name with each prolonged letter she voiced. She saw him smile and clasped her hands on either side of his face, her thumbs caressing his cheek while both hands pulled him back for another kiss. Their breaths mingled together, and their entire presence escaped the vastness of the world to stand together in a black void, deprived of any other lifeforms except themselves. Words could never begin to describe the slow and soft flame that flickered in their chest, growing stronger as the couple pressed their bodies as close as possible.

Red's thumb glided down Delia's spine, urging her to press closer until not even the tiniest gap remained. Together, they could feel the beating of one another's heart against their chest, and that was only a fraction of what they wished to feel.

"Take me home," Delia requested. Next thing she knew, flashbacks of her wedding entered her mind as she was being carried like a bride. She couldn't help the blush that crept onto her cheeks, but she didn't care. "I tried to prevent this," she pecked his cheek. "I didn't want to give in," another peck touched his cheek. "But now I can't resist it anymore."

It was a short distance to the Ketchum residence, and by the time they arrived, Delia finished her assault on Red's cheeks, pressing kiss after kiss on his skin. They were like soft whispers, faint and brief, but highly addictive. She never stopped feeling his chiseled features, splaying her hand over his chest to experience the perfection of expertly crafted muscles. If this is how Ash would look in the future, she would need to teach him how to protect himself from their onslaught.

"Mimey is at Oak's lab," she told Red as she opened the door and pushed it open. "We have the entire place to ourselves," she watched Red move inside before closing and locking the door back. Her back touched the wood as she observed Red like a predator, her tongue licking her lips as if staring at a delectable piece of meat.

"This place brings back memories," Red commented on the cleanliness and nostalgia of his current surroundings. It's been ages since he stepped foot in his old home, and Delia did a wonderful job keeping it neat and tidy. "Do you still have the pictures of—"

He never finished his sentence once Delia moved forward. Even she couldn't believe her sudden of speed, but her attack proved successful regardless. The Ketchum mother tackled him to the ground while throwing her arms around his neck, slamming her lips on his. It was brief, but it got her message across. Words were now forbidden, only their actions could convey what they were saying. With those actions, Delia switched her gaze from Red's lips to his eyes, planting a soft kiss in between them.

Red touched her hips and beckoned her closer, relishing in the heat flaring between them. The air was filled with spirits that demanded they continue, and in that moment where the little amount of light shined down on them, Red burned the image of the categorically glowing woman into his memory. Delia's form radiated brilliant under the soft light, and she could tell by the awed look on her husband's face that he was classifying her as a goddess. Her smile made Red's heart throb and forced his arms to encircle her hips like a protective wrapping. Delia leaned closer and opened her mouth to give Red a deep kiss.

The world around them faded again, deactivating their brains in the process. Instead, their entire body became addicted to the mass eviction of air escaping their lungs. Nothing could stop their mouths from shifting accordingly to the shape of the other's lips and interrupt the smoldering flames that encased them in a fiery dance of fireworks.

Delia's arms squeezed her husband's head against hers, using her fingers to trace their way through the spiky labyrinth that was Red's hair. At the same time, Red's fingers took the time to re-familiarize themselves with Delia's goddess like curves and thighs. A giggle escaped Delia's lips at being tickled; she counterattacked by slowly grinding her hips against Red's hands and pelvis. The light groan that filled her ears forced a smile to grow on her face, making her move harder against the floored trainer.

Their lips retracted and hot breath touched them rapidly. Delia straddled Red's waist, placing her hands on his chest and giving them a good feel. She longed to touch them directly, feeling their hot skin send her fingers ablaze, but she wanted to savor the moment.

"How badly do you want me?" she broke the forbidden rule. Her grinding resumed, and something hard poked her butt. "Tell me how badly you want me."

"Very badly," Red groaned out. He attempted to feel her breasts, but Delia smacked his hand away and pinned them to the ground.

"No, you haven't earned the right to feel them," she frowned. "Touch what you haven't earned and I'll end it here, understand?" Red nodded back with an irritated look. Delia smiled on the other hand; she had total control over him. "Don't forget; obey me and I'll give you my forgiveness, but do anything out of line and I'll see to it that you never touch any of this again," she guided her hand all over her stunning body. Teasing is a little hobby of hers, and she would make sure Red felt the full sting of it.

"Now move to the couch and sit down," she stood up and pointed to their next destination. He didn't have a say in the matter, and the challenging smirk on Delia's face didn't help at all. Red could only obey his wife and take a seat where she wanted him to.

Smiling mischievously, Delia undid more of her top. Her cleavage caught Red's eye until the slowly pendulum of her swaying hips entered the equation.

"I can tell you're hard," Delia touched Red's package and began moving her hand tauntingly. She watched him shift ever so slightly and try not to let her take control. "This hasn't been inside me for years, so I wonder how much you can endure when I touch it," she positioned herself over his package. Red's groans of pleasure sent her over the top, moving to claim his lips yet again. He gave no resistance to her tongue ravishing the inside of his mouth, nor did he resist her grinding hips. Lustful moans rushed from Delia's lips, her tongue swirling around Red's before her lips pressed to his again.

"Time to test your endurance."

Delia unbuttoned her top and revealed the light blue lace bra barely containing her mountains. Red swallowed the lump in his throat, the hypnotizing jiggle of her mounds making him grow larger in his pants.

"I'll let you touch them, IF, you can hold out for five minutes," Delia's next attack exposed Red's hard member for both to see and kneeling in front of it. "If you can hold it back for five minutes, I'll let you touch my breasts, but if you fail," she suddenly grabbed Red's member and squeezed it tight, making him cry out in pain. "More stuff like this awaits you. Are we in agreement?"

"I don't have a choice either way," was his response, earning a kiss on the tip of his member.

"That's right; don't worry, just sit back and enjoy yourself," Delia appraised his member for a second. She felt nervous now, forgetting that this will actually go inside her. She never had sex after Red left. Instead, she stuck to masturbation, but the real thing was a lot better than the pseudo version, in her opinion. Her mouth was a couple inches away from it, as her eyes roamed her prize, her insides began to knot together. In all her life, Red became the only man to enter her. No other man has earned the same privilege, and now, she intended to keep things that way.

"Say you love me," she feasted her eye on Red's, waiting with pleading eyes to hear those three or more words.

"I love you Hanako," he touched her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. It was within rules so she allowed it.

"Thank you," the woman lowered her mouth around his member. In one fluent strike, she took in the entire length of him. A salty substance touched her taste buds, and it was powerful enough to make a familiar ache throb in between her legs. Delia moved her mouth up and down on her husband's member for a while and then paid attention to the head. Her moist tongue whirled around it while a familiar scent invaded her nostrils. A great sense of nostalgia washed over her, thinking how much time has passed since she smelled such an erotic scent that wasn't her own.

Her lips clamped back down on the hard pole in her mouth, giving a hard suck that caused Red to grip the couch pillows tightly and elicit a gasp of veritable pleasure. Her mouth continued to move along the length, but at the same time, Delia's own body was in need of pleasure as well, especially the region between her legs. There was a great pulsation in need of remedying, and it seemed like Red could tell.

"Is this acceptable?" Red's sock covered feet rubbed Delia's clitoris lightly. A muffled moan rushed from the woman's lips in response and egged her on further. She increased the speed of her bobs and sucked harder. Placing her hands on Red's thigh, she took more of him in and spread her legs for Red to continue rubbing his foot against her incredibly wet pussy. That was the answer to his question, and he had no complaints.

Delia's lips slid off his member and her hands took a nice hold of it. The entire length was covered in her saliva, making her strokes glide along it effortlessly. Her hand twisted around it, zooming up and down, upside down as well with her thumb massaged the base instead of the head.

"You're twitching," Delia took him in her mouth again, swashing her tongue about while bobbing and down. "Don't give up, please," she had to beg him to hold out for a little while longer. The heat was unbearable, but felt beyond blissful at the same time. She enjoyed this a lot more than she expected; the musky smell of her husband's dick filling her nostrils, a salty and spicy taste lingering in her mouth as she bobbed down on him, and the intense beating of her heart pounding vehemently against her chest sent her spiraling through many levels of heat.

Red's groans were like music to Delia's ears. It filled her heart with joy to know he was feeling so good from her. What really made his voice audible is the feeling of his dick pressing against the walls of her mouth and having his pokéballs fondled vigorously. Red immediately learned that despite their seven year separation, his wife was not out of practice. Her skills were still as sharp as ever and it took every fiber of his being, every amount of strength he could muster not to give up.

"Hanako…I…can't!"

"Not yet," Delia used both hands to stroke him while feasting on his head. If anything, her moans were the most beautiful sounds in the world to him, and he relished every single one that escaped. "I'm so close too."

Red continued to move his foot around her pussy. She moved her hips along with him to assist.

"Arceus," Red groaned out. "You're killing me here Hanako," he couldn't hold it in anymore. Delia, sensing the release, squeezed his pokéballs right before it happened. She could feel his semen explode into her mouth, seeping down his member per her accord while trembling from the orgasm she went through in junction.

She pulled back and landed on her butt, breathing heavily while rolling her tongue around her lips. Amber eyes traveled up to the slouched back form of Red, who joined his wife in catching his breath. No words could describe the pleasure he just experienced. Nothing in the dictionary could ever come close to describing the moment he shared with his wife.

"Five minutes… and thirty seconds," he panted. Delia could only smile back; she forgot about the time during the fellatio actually. Oh well, not like it mattered in the first place; she would've let Red touch her regardless of how long he lasted.

"I was actually kidding about that," she smiled innocently. Her upright form grabbed Red's attention as he was given a strip tease that made his dick use Harden. Delia first removed her bra, letting her breasts hang free for his viewing pleasure. Then, she turned with her back facing him, but her head smiling at the lustful look he gave her as she undid her skirt and slid them down. Standing in only her lower lingerie, Delia tugged at the strings and stopped. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes please," he responded in a hypnotized voice. Delia gave a seductive giggle and slid her underwear off, bending all the way down to give her husband a perfect view of her rear, which swayed side to side like a pendulum, causing his eyes to follow the rhythm and fall under her spell. She slowly straightened up, allowing Red to fully admire her naked backside. A firm hourglass figure complimented with flare hips and shapely bottom filled his head.

"Strip too, and come give me a hug," she turned her body, but covered her breasts and privates with her arms. Her eyes watched Red remove his clothing without a word, transfixed on the lean build he possessed. A well-developed upper body with muscles and abs that while not overly muscular, still had the power to make a woman drool. Red would have taken off his hat had it stayed on his head, but when Delia tackled him, it flew off somewhere.

The two were completely naked, staring at each other's form for a brief moment. Delia uncovered herself and felt her cheeks begin to burn. It never occurred to her how embarrassed she might feel by exposing her body, but since it was her husband's gaze ogling her, she didn't mind being naked in front of him.

"Even after all these years, you're still breathtaking," Red wrapped his arms around her and meshed their bodies together. The softness of her mounds pressing against his chest made the sensation all the better, her smooth creamy skin gliding off his warmed his heart, and having his hard member sandwiched between them brought on another level of pleasure.

"And you're somehow still sweet," Delia teased him back, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Take off my scrunchie," she felt Red go through her hair with his fingers and remove the accessory. Her hair fell back like a curtain, framing her face into an even more magical picture. "Now kiss me."

Their lips connected, but Delia didn't want to stay in the confines of the living room.

"Let's move this upstairs," she took Red's head and led him through the corridors of the upper floor. When they entered Delia's bedroom, her back slammed against the closed door and mouth became covered by her husband's as he kissed her ravenously. His hands moved like a wild animal, preying over her body to decide which part to sink his teeth into first. He bombarded her neck and shoulder with butterfly kisses, hands stroking her thighs.

Delia let him know how good she felt, letting out begging moans to keep him going. She forgot how great it felt to have her ass squeezed and fondled, but she especially enjoyed being slapped on the rear.

"Turn around," Red demanded, and she did so without hesitation. Her hands stood on the door while her bottom extended out and gave an inviting wiggle. What came next nearly threw her into a frenzy. Red's hand slapped her rear, hard, making her cry out.

"Oh yeah!" she moaned out. Another slap hit her next butt cheek. "Have I been naughty?" she looked so innocent while staring at her spanker.

"Incredibly naughty," Red slapped her ass again and again. "I'll have to punish you," Red grabbed hold of her magnificent breasts and pinched her nipples while rubbing his member against her pussy. Her juices covered his dick as a surge of heat engulfed them. "You like it when I play with your breasts?"

"Oh yeah," she gasped with her head thrown back. "I know how much you love big breasts."

Her ass received another smack. "I love your legs more," she shuddered at the whisper in her ear. He stopped being forceful and touched her more gently, tracing his fingers lightly over their outer edges. She teased him earlier so now it's his turn. He pressed her thighs together to make moving his dick harder and began rubbing his thumb under the space where her mounds fell.

"You're such a tease," Delia whispered.

"Look who's talking," Red rolled his thumb around Delia's hardened nipples. He poked the entrance to her pussy with his dick and felt her entire body become stiff. "It really has been a while huh."

"Yeah, but it's okay," she placed her hand atop of his. "I want this."

Red nodded back and slowly pushed through. A loud groan escaped his mouth while Delia gasped and clenched her fists. It was going inside her, filling her up completely.

"Oh Arceus," she hung her head low as Red pushed even further inside until he was all the way in.

"You are tight," he placed his hands on her hips and pulled his dick back, and thrust pushed intensely.

"AHHH!" Delia shot out a scream, letting her head move back as her tongue hung loose. Red had few troubles moving in and out, the tightness of Delia's walls squeezing him mercilessly. It felt unimaginable, a feeling he hasn't experienced in a long time suddenly came back with more potency. He grunted like a feral beast, slapping his pelvis against Delia's as she cried out his name in ecstasy and begged for more. The louder she cried the more Red thrust his hips; he felt none of his senses working, submerging himself in the pleasure of fucking his wife and squeezing her bountiful breasts and shapely ass. Both urged him to thrust harder, make her scream more. The cries of his name was the only thing he wanted her to say.

"You're thrusting so deep," Delia threw subtlety out the window and screamed as loud as she wanted. No one would hear her except Red, and that alone was reason enough to let herself succumb to the pleasure. It was beyond anything she could imagine, familiar moments of this event rushing throughout her memories, which was shattered when a hard poke collided with her womb. Her left leg was raised as Red pressed her front against the door and resumed maneuvering his dick inside her. "I'm really feeling it!" Delia caterwauled.

Her breasts felt like soft marshmallows in his hands, firm and developed, while maintaining a perfect shape and bounciness. Each grope made her insides contract and squeeze him harder, but he loved the tight feeling.

"It's been a long time since I heard you moan so shamefully," Red tilted her head to see him and claimed her lips in a sloppy kiss. "Moan for me," he released her leg and pulled her arms back, driving his dick vehemently inside her. The slapping sounds of their pelvis was just as hypnotic as Delia's screams. Neither cared about the volume of their lovemaking, as long as they were enjoying it.

"It's been even longer since I had you inside me," the woman moaned back. "Don't hold back; I want you to let it out inside me."

Red didn't need to be told twice. His pace quicken, turning Delia into a crying mess of ecstasy. Her breathing turned ragged, both of her breasts bouncing aggressively in wild rhythm, and her mind forming incoherent thoughts. She could feel it coming and prepared herself, tightening her hold on her husband's dick to send him over the final edge.

"AHHHHH!" Delia's scream of pleasure echoed around them. She felt her insides filling up with her husband's semen. There was so much seeping into her and her legs began to wobble from lack of strength. Her body collapsed to her knees, heavy pants fleeing her lips.

"That… felt… incredible," Delia was in a land of bliss.

"The night is still young though," Red kneeled behind her and gave her shoulders a nice massage.

Lying on the bed, Delia straddled Red's hips while grinding her pussy over his dick. She rubbed his chest and brought his hand to her breast, taking hold of his member and let it kiss the entrance to her insides.

Her moans were like a symphony, angelic chords tugging at Red's heart strings. The depths of his wife's pussy swallowed his member and worked their magic to send him through a waterfall of jubilation. Her hips grind against him, moving and bobbing in circles with the enthralling motion of her breasts jiggling overpowering him. She guided his hand over her breasts while gripping the one on her hip. Delia was in another world, free of the bounds and shackles keeping her locked up, free of the misery and strife pounding down on her shoulders, and free to let out every sexual tension she had locked away.

"Oh yeah! Don't stop!" she shrieked. "Move your hips, make me feel good!"

Red complied and timed it just right. As Delia moved down, Red moved his hips in accordance, shooting his member deeper inside until it crashed into her womb. Static electricity went off inside Delia as she shrieked. Her hips refused to be outdone and came down harder, challenging Red to do the same. The two were moving so hard that the bed looked as if it was about to break. Strong, powerful grunts escaped their lips, which smashed into each other for another make out session. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but the fight was short-lived when Delia shot up into straddle position and increased her descent.

"You feel so good inside me I want to scream!"

"Then scream," Red grunted, his animalistic growls making Delia enjoy dominating him even more. Her body was covered in sweat, her hair flying all over and sticking to her skin. She could feel her legs about to give in. "I got you," he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up and down along with her own momentum. She could feel the workout getting easier now and bent over to press her bountiful chest against his face.

"Suck my tits and fuck me harder," she commanded.

The vehement tidal wave of euphoria slammed into her as Red abided her commands.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" she could feel it coming. Her arms squeezed Red's head into her chest. "Harder! I want to be sore in the morning, so fuck me like I'm your bitch! Fuck me like the dirty whore I am!"

Even Delia didn't know where that came from, but the intensity of the session forced such trivial thoughts out of her mind. The only thing that entered it was the man underneath her, giving her wave after wave of pleasure, the blazing fire dancing around them, and the unyielding desire to keep going.

"Hanako…I'm going to… to," the familiar explosion of his semen oozing inside her started a domino effect, in which Delia couldn't hold it back anymore as well.

They laid on top of each other with giant smiles on their faces. Delia was the first to move and fixed Red with a lustful stare.

"Your next test is this," she pecked his lips. "Stay horny long enough to my liking. If the sun comes up while we're doing it, you automatically pass the test. Any questions?"

He shook his head no.

"Then let's continue," Delia's smile appeared a little wicked.

The rest of the night continued the same formula – change positions, locations, communicate naughtily, and fuck each other senseless. Neither wanted it to end, but all good things must do so. By the time the sun came up, both were dead tired and piled on top of each other on Delia's soft bed, sweat covering their skin. Their breaths touched the other, but neither could muster the strength to keep at it.

"You came inside me so many times," Delia smiled and let out a weak giggle. "You passed the test, but what will you do if I get pregnant again?"

"This time, I'll stay and help you raise them," he didn't need to think. His actions last time prevented him from having a good relationship with his son; he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, not this time. He would make everything right, starting with his wife, and when he gets the chance, he'll try to find Ash and see if he can't smooth things over with him too.

"Do you really mean that?" Delia's angelic voice snapped him out of his thoughts. There was just something about her voice that calmed his down. "Will you really stay?"

"As long as you're willing to put up with me again that is," his smirk reminded her so much of Ash. Like father like son, she thought. "I'll stay right here and never leave. I missed having you by my side, and now I want to fix everything," he pulled her closer and stroked her hair. "So you can test me however you want, but I WILL earn your forgiveness. That's a promise from me to you."

Delia nuzzled into his chest, tears flowing from her eyes as she hid a joyous smile. Those were the exact words she wanted to hear; however, as Red said, he needed to earn her forgiveness. He had a long, long, incredibly long way to go, but he started off on the right track. All that mattered was seeing which direction he takes.

"I'll hold you to it," she lifted her head and sealed their deal with a kiss on his lips. Said kiss didn't last long, but it was all the words that needed to be spoken.

"I love you," Red told her. Delia however, didn't say anything.

"That's nice," she dragged the covers over their naked bodies while her ears picked up the thumping sound of Red's heart. "Maybe one day I'll say thing to you, but don't get your hopes up."

"That's fine, just means I have to work hard," drowsiness, in Red's words, couldn't have come at a better time. Delia was already snoring lightly, and Red soon followed. He was barely awake to give one last thought. "I'll make you remember why you're mine."

* * *

 **A/N: That wasn't my best lemon, but I hope you all enjoy it. There will be more scenes between Red and Delia that will tie in everything, but at the moment, Red just has to worry about earning Delia's forgiveness, which WILL take a while.**

 **1) Green is the Gary look alike in the Pokemon Adventures Manga. If I'm having Red be Ash's father, Green should be Gary's, but that would make Prof. Oak his father, not grandfather, which would be confusing if Green and Gary had the same grandfather when Green is acting as Gary's father.**

 **Neonlight – I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Yes, I decided to make Ryūga 16 to give him more knowledge on how to survive, and it's too cliché to use 10 year olds. I will be bringing back some of Ash's old Pokémon, and Pidgeot was the start.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 – Yeah it's all one big mystery here, and there are still many secrets left to reveal. There's Nikolas, Marcus, and even Ryūga's Cyndaquil has a big secret. There are the other organizations other than Team Rocket running around, but I'll get to them later on. And Ash will be learning from Ryūga later on as well.**


	12. Essence of Living Creatures

He could tell morning has risen by the way his body hasn't yet started up. The thoughts of yester night played through his mind slowly, flashbacks of his talk with Ryder still fresh. Beside him, his little sister slept peacefully while holding his hand. She came in before the teen went to sleep, claiming she didn't want to sleep alone. Ryūga didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise, so he let her climb into bed with him and use his body as a pillow. To be honest, he didn't want to sleep alone either. Nightmares have been plaguing his mind along with some other things, and Ryūga knew another one would form if he slept by himself. Maya must have had a few nightmares too.

"Mom and dad still haven't contact us yet," he placed Maya in his lap. She was starting to shake, her face contorting to a frown. If Ryūga waited another second, he may have seen some tears wanting to form. "I hope they're okay."

Thinking back to his conversation, Ryūga was surprised to learn about aura and how his mother used it. That did explain why she could always find him and why no one could ever lie to her. She used aura to detect the anomalies. And here Ryūga thought she was just really good at picking apart lies, but no, she had something much more powerful – aura.

* * *

 _"What I'm about to tell you predates back to when your ancestors were still running around. Now, there are few entries regarding this topic, but being the old man I am, I still have my expensive knowledge of the subject."_

" _Before you start, I want to ask; if mom have this ability, why didn't she tell me or Maya about it?" Ryūga crossed his legs and listened intently._

" _I do not know to be honest. Your mother was most likely preoccupied with other things, but you should ask her when you speak with her," Ryūga nodded and remained quiet. "You ready?" He nodded. "Now then, allow me to explain what aura is. Essentially, it is the essence of every living creature on the planet. Pokémon, humans, even plants, is said to possess this essence, but a long time ago, there were once humans who had the ability to sense aura and control its power. Remember this name well, for many ancient texts about aura talks about it. Aura Guardians, the name I want you to remember, made up this group of aura sensing humans. They traveled around the world, doing good deeds and passing their skills and knowledge onto those who also possessed these powers. However, while it's said that every living creature possess aura, it's an innate ability that awakens when the person needs it most."_

" _Wait, when I read the card dad left me, he mentioned my change in perception. Remember when I accidentally entered that Beedrill territory?" Ryder nodded back. "Well, I noticed that while dodging the Beedrill, it felt like time slowed down, and I was able to read their attack patterns."_

" _Ah, so you've experienced a few of aura's capabilities," Ryder continued. "One of aura's capabilities is telepathy and the ability to read the actions of another being. Those Beedrill you encountered appeared slowed down because your aura allowed you to read their movements."_

" _So I really do have aura? I'm an Aura Guardian?"_

" _No, just because you have aura doesn't mean you're a guardian. It takes years of training and practice to even be selected to join the guardians. Alas, over the years, they have disappeared for unexplained reasons. No one knows where they are or if they're still alive. In today's time, only a handful of people use their aura. The rest, such as you used to be, does not even know what it is. Your mother is a great example of one who uses their aura; she uses hers mainly for telepathy and projection."_

" _Projection?" Ryūga gave a confused look._

" _That's right. The projection of one's aura is like a defensive force. With it, your mother can create barriers to absorb attacks, or she can actually attack someone herself. Are you familiar with the move Aura Sphere?"_

" _Yeah, only a couple of Pokémon can use it," it was then Ryūga realized what his grandfather was getting at. His eyes grew large and his mouth dropped to the mattress. "Are you saying my mom can use Aura Sphere and blast whoever she wants?"_

" _That's right, but she only uses it for serious situations. With a husband like Hayate, he deals with the more violent conflict while Leyna handles the more civil ones. From what your father told me, Leyna doesn't have that great amount of stamina to constantly use it, which is why she only uses it as a last resort. It's too taxing on her."_

" _No wonder I always felt exhausted at random points," Ryūga recalled the earlier event of protecting him and Ash from the falling debris. He saw it for a brief moment before his strength completely left his body. There was a golden light surrounding them, preventing the debris from crushing them. Then there was when he tried to get Clair to let him stay after that titanic explosion occurred. He and the female dragon trainer came out without a scratch, but he felt incredibly exhausted, like all of his energy was zapped away._

" _Since you have just noticed these changes, you have yet to learn how to control it. As such, you deplete yours too swiftly when using it. Can you tell me what other things you've experienced with it?" Ryder watched his grandson cup his chin and think back._

" _Yeah, when I was looking for Heracross during the attack, I could see much further ahead than normal and everything around me. I could see through trees and these flickering flame-like…I don't know what to call them."_

" _Hmm, elaborate for me."_

" _They looked like flames, but some had different colors than others. Heracross's was blue, but the enemies were red. Can you explain that to me?"_

" _Certainly," Ryder gave a nod and cleared his throat. "What you saw were other auras. Aura Guardians can sense other auras and view their surroundings, even if their sight were obscured. Basically, you can track another aura, so long as there is a signature to track."_

" _I see, and when did mom unlock her aura?"_

" _Now that I can't remember off the top of my head; you're better off asking her directly," a smile grew of Ryder's face. "My wife could use aura as well."_

" _Really? Even Grandma Emma?"_

" _Indeed lad; that's what made her so ferocious. When someone made her angry enough," the old man laughed heartily while slapping his thigh. "It was quite a sight."_

" _I don't doubt that," Ryūga shook his head. "That does explain why she is so scary."_

" _Now lad, don't be insulting my wife now; she is not scary, just strong. I don't understand why men feel the need to fear strong women. Are we really that closed minded?"_

" _Grandpa, I have one more question," Ryūga stared at his hand. "If I supposedly have this ability, does that mean Maya can use aura as well?"_

" _Hmm, it's definitely a possibility. However, since the times have changed drastically over the years, the chances of someone being able to use aura in this age is very slim. Your mother is strong with her aura because she constantly trained it, so I have no doubt you inherited it from her, but I'm not sure the same can be said about little Maya."_

" _I see," Ryūga flexed his hands. "I think I understand it."_

" _Time and effort lad is what will draw out your aura. Give it some thought before you try anything; I've had enough explosions," the informed teen gave a sheepish chuckle._

" _I'll keep that in mind."_

* * *

Ryūga tried to activate his aura, but nothing happened. Everything he tried ended in failure. Golden light is what he remembered, but nothing golden shined around his hand. He kept hearing how his eyes glowed at certain times. Could that be related to the aura business?

"The ability to read people's minds and their actions," he mumbled. "Why didn't mom tell us about it?"

"Mm, big brother?" Maya started to stir in her sleep. His brotherly senses going off, Ryūga shoved the talk about aura in the back of his mind and focused on his little sister. Her face was contorted in a panic state, her little fingers clinging tightly to whatever Maya could get her hands on. Tiny specs of tears filled the corners of her eye, prompting Ryūga to bring the little into his arms and rock her slowly.

"Shh, it's okay Maya. Big brother's here; he won't let anything happen to you," he wasn't the only one having nightmares apparently. The stress of this week's events has really taken its toll on the little girl. She looked terrified. Of what, Ryūga had no clue. He hoped it wasn't like his though. Nightmares and dreams have been becoming a common thing now. He and Ash have been having dreams about these events. What were the connections though?

Shoving the thoughts to the back of his head, Ryūga focused on his little sister. She seemed to be calming down. Her tears stopped for a moment, but her grip was as tight as ever.

"Poor girl," her older brother dragged his finger through her hair. His hand became grasped by Maya's as she held it like someone cuddling a teddy bear. Ryūga held back a chuckle. His little sister was quite adorable, and the thoughts of her future form made his protectiveness skyrocket. Sure she was cute and adorable now, but Ryūga knew how much she took after their mother. Platonically, Ryūga considers his mother to be extremely beautiful and graceful. Maya would turn out exactly like her, and that meant she would attract a large number of the opposite sex. Walking down the streets would cause men to freeze in place and ogle her from a distance, letting their perverted minds take control of their actions. Just the thought was enough to make Ryūga sick. Some sick man hitting on his sister while calling her the usual nicknames, it made the silver haired teen disgusted.

"Big sister," Ryūga raised an eyebrow. Did he hear that right? "Look after…big brother," Maya nuzzled Ryūga's hand, but the teen was more concentrated on what she said.

' _Big sister? Since when did we have another sister?'_ Ryūga pondered. Of course she could be referring to an older sister figure, but only Amy really had that role. Zarek was like another brother to Maya while Amy acted as the big sister, but Maya never called Amy big sister. She only calls Ryūga big brother because it's sometimes hard to pronounce his name, or she'll call him Ryu for short. Regardless, Ryūga was curious who this big sister was? _'And why I am in everyone's dreams lately?'_

He tucked Maya in bed and kissed the top of her head, letting her relax for a bit before heading out the door. The brother in him prevented him from leaving, but the Moriyama in him overpowered the brother and had him thinking about the talk with Ryder.

"I wonder if dad can use Aura as well," he whispered to himself. The lobby was empty save for several people. His grandfather was nowhere to be seen, as well as Ash and friends. Looking outside, it was still a little dark out, so that meant hardly anyone would be up and about at this time. "I'll ask when I finally see him."

He walked to the front desk, where he saw Nurse Joy, but she seemed to be trapped a trance-like state. Her cheeks were lightly flushed, her eyes sparkling and full of life. When she noticed Ryūga's presence, she greeted him with an extra joyous smile.

"Good morning Nurse Joy; I was wondering if my Pokémon are doing okay."

"Yes, please hold on just a minute," the pink haired nurse even left with a noticeable bounce in her step. Ryūga blinked a couple of times, pondering the great happiness overflowing from the pink haired maiden.

"Someone's in a great mood today," he muttered.

"Excuse me," someone tapped Ryūga on the shoulder. "Do you have a minute?"

"Uh, sure?" Ryūga was surprised by his visitors. The first one was a young man with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. He stood shorter than Ryūga, but there was something about his gaze that screamed seriousness. It was his companion that really made Ryūga nervous. To put it simply, the giant form of the man in front of him made the silver haired teen uncomfortable.

He was taller than every person in the Pokémon Center, gaining great amount of looks, and possessed a head of short white hair. The man appeared to be same age as Ryder, but was built like a Machamp, minus the extra arms. His oddly dual colored eyes of red and blue bore into Ryūga, his muscular arms folded under his chest. The air around them screamed incredible power. No, scratch that; the air around the giant man screamed total power. There was a heavy pressure coming off of him, but despite the smile that greatly resembled Ryder's, Ryūga couldn't find any comfortable means to hold on to.

"Y-Yes." They didn't seem hostile, but looks can be deceiving, and Ryūga didn't want to take any chances. "I can spare a few."

"Great, we just want to talk. It won't take long at all, just to compliment you on your battle the other day," Nicolas Nightshade offered his hand, but Ryūga was hesitant to shake it. Not because of whose hand it belonged to, but because of the man watching them. "I'm Nicolas," the emerald color eyed man greeted.

"Ryūga," the silver haired teen hesitantly accepted the hand. "Ryūga Moriyama; it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Nice 'o mee' you son, 'he name's Marcus 'edia," the giant greeted, his booming voice would wake any sleeping person. Now Ryūga was glad he left Maya in their room.

"Forgive my gramps, he has an enthusiastic personality," Nicolas sighed. He wasn't wrong. "And excuse his accent; it's very hard to comprehend. Even I have trouble deciphering his tongue."

"Quie' boy," Marcus lightly elbowed the teen. However, Marcus' term of light ended with Nicolas nearly doubling over in pain. The old man fixed the teen with a look of embarrassment. "Whoops."

"Uhh, well, all that aside, you mentioned wanting to congratulate me on my battle?" Ryūga spoke up, watching a hurt Nicolas rise to his feet and glare at the giant man.

"Yes, we saw your match against the boy with the Charizard. That was a very great spectacle," Nightshade replied.

"Thank you, but it was just a regular match. The Pokémon were too thrilled by the sight of challenging opponents," Ryūga explained. "In the end, I just did what I normally do."

"I see, but you were holding back a great lot too weren't you?" Nicolas commented.

"No, I gave it everything I had," but the green eyed teen wasn't buying the lie. Come to think of it, the trainer with the Charizard was holding back a great lot too. Were they hiding their true strength to avoid collateral damage? Were they even stronger, or were they making Nicolas believe they were? A question for another time; right now, Nicolas wanted to size up the Guardian's son.

He and Marcus had a long discussion last night about their next tasks. Marcus had to watch over the Moriyama siblings while keeping an eye on the G-Men. Nicolas was being transferred to the Sinnoh region, having to work with his fellow operatives there on whatever tasks they had. But before he left, he had to make contact with Ryūga and Ash. He felt they would encounter him again in their lives, and wanted to make sure he kept a good eye on them. Neither posed a threat to him, but being the Guardian's son and anyone associated with him is nerve wracking enough.

"Really? Even better; I haven't seen a battle like that since I got here," Nicolas didn't like the way Ryuga was staring at him and Marcus. He had a great look of curiosity sketched on his face, mainly at Marcus, but that was most likely because of his large appearance.

"Since you got here?" Ryūga tilted his head to the side a little. "Are you not from Johto or do you live in another city?"

"I'm not from Johto. I'm actually from Unova. My grandfather here is Kanto born," Nicolas nodded back and secretly called out Weavile. When Lynx entered the room, she looked around curiously until her sights set on Ryūga.

"Vile!" She screamed and hid behind Marcus for protection. The silver haired teen was taken aback while the others simply chuckled at the situation.

"It's okay Lynx; he's not going to hurt you," Nicolas coaxed her out. "You were the one who randomly emerged from their pokéball so I don't know why you're scared." He had to divert Ryūga's attention.

"Vile? Weavile We," she pointed a claw at her trainer and pouted. Ryūga held his hand out for Weavile. The ice and dark Pokémon stared back nervously. Ryūga had a feeling about him that made Lynx nervous. Similar to the Guardian, but isn't that him standing before her? It's impossible to mistake that hair and piercing eyes.

"Sorry about Lynx," Nicolas rubbed the back of his head. "She's very childish, but I love her to death."

"Weavile!" She punched her trainer's arm, hard.

"Ow! Why is everyone beating me up today?" Marcus bellowed a laugh. He then cleared his throat.

"Anyway, 'hank you faw 'he en'er'ainmen'. Nah if you'll excuse us, we 'ave 'o ge' goin. My missus is already wai'in an' 'a'es 'o be kep' wai'in."

Ryūga had absolutely no idea what Marcus said. All he heard was thanks and waiting.

"Uhhhh,"

"He said thank you for the great entertainment and they have to return to his wife, who hates being kept waiting," Nurse Joy translated with her joyous aura still shining bright.

"You understand Cockney?" Marcus' eyes opened wider. Usually his wife is the only one who can perfectly translate his words.

"I dabble a little in other languages. Mr. Moriyama, your Pokémon are fully rested and ready to go."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Ryūga clipped the pokéballs to his belt. "May I have the egg too?"

"Certainly, and Mr. Nightshade, would you like your other Pokémon back too?" The pink haired nurse gave him a closed eye smile.

"Yes please, that would be wonderful," Nicolas nodded back. Lynx looked at her trainer as if he had grown a second head. Did he really leave Lilith in the hands of Nurse Joy? Is he insane? Those were the questions Nicolas could make out from Lynx's eyes, but he decided not to answer back.

"As soon as I get Lilith, we can leave gramps."

"Alrigh' 'hen, I'm gonna give my trouble and strife a call. She'll wan' 'o knah our E.T.A."

"Trouble and strife? Is that what you call your wife?" Ryūga asked back. He didn't know what to make of Marcus' accent. Then again, he can see why it's called trouble and strife, but why not just wife or another way to refer to his significant other?

"People with Cockney accents tend to speak in metaphors," Nurse Joy answered again. She had Ryūga's Pokémon egg and Nicolas's pokéball set and ready to go. "It's hard to get used to at first, but it'll be easier along the way."

"If you say so," Ryūga mumbled. "Anyway, Nicolas and Marcus right…it's been fun talking to you, but I have to get ready for the day. I hope you two have a safe travel."

"Likewise, we wish you the best of luck with your adventures," Nicolas and Ryūga shook hands, but when they did, something jolted them. They made eye contact and found themselves sizing the other up, carefully taking in the aura surrounding them. To them, the other was engulfed a blazing light, while on the outside, onlookers whispered what kind of serious match they were playing.

"If we happen to come across each other again, let's have a battle," Nicolas offered.

"I'll be waiting," Ryūga nodded back. They let go of each other's hand, and Ryūga hurried along with his egg and pokéballs on his person. Nicolas was alone with Lynx and Nurse Joy, who made sure they weren't being spied on before tapping Nicolas's shoulder and beckoning him forward. Curiosity taking over, the young spy approached closer.

"So where are you headed?" Nurse Joy whispered to him. "Leaving me so soon? After spending all that time getting to know one another, you're leaving now?"

"I'm sorry," Nicolas had the decency to look ashamed at least. "I have some business to tend to in Sinnoh, some personal business that is."

"Ah, so you're not just leaving to be rid of me," Nicolas wanted to question the way he was being observed. First Ryūga and now Nurse Joy were staring at him curiously. The latter was even more curious and that didn't sit well with Nicolas.

"Who said I wanted to be rid of you in the first place?" he countered. "I've greatly enjoyed your company."

"Really? That's sweet of you to say that, but you really are young if you think I haven't caught on to your little game," Nurse Joy smiled wider, almost…wickedly. Nicolas took a little step back, but the look from Joy made him freeze. He found himself unable to move, unable to look away from Joy's gaze.

"Wh-what do you mean?" What was this? What was this dreadful feeling in his chest?

"Now Mr. Nightshade, surely you know," Joy's eyes opened up, and a strong chill went down Nicolas' spine. "It's very rude to lead a lady on like this."

She slowly gestured Nicolas to come closer with her finger, and the teen could only obey as if hypnotized. Lynx was confused as well. Where did the nurse learn such techniques?

"Naughty boys like you need to be punished," Joy grabbed Nicolas by the collar and yanked him forward. To his surprise, Joy smashed her lips onto his and slipped something into his hand. He was completely dazed, electricity overflowing with intensity. The kiss was short, but left the young man standing in place for what seemed to be an eternity.

Weavile's mouth dropped to the floor, her eyes as wide as platters. Is she seeing what she thought she's seeing? Was this a dream? If so, she hoped it never ended; her trainer stood at the front desk with a look of pure shock perfectly drawn on his face. The sudden kiss forced the stupefaction to cover his countenance and made one Nurse Joy wink and turn around, a noticeable sway in her hips as she left to check on the other Pokémon.

"Ready 'o go boy?" Marcus walked back to his grandson, only to see him paralyzed and Lynx rolling on the floor with tears flowing from her eyes as she laughed uncontrollably at her trainer. Marcus simply raised an eyebrow and shook his grandson, but no response. A piece of white paper fell from his grip, and Marcus retrieved it. Now he isn't one to pry into other people's business, but considering the situation, he could make an exception.

Opening the slip of paper, a great big smile curled Marcus' lips upward as he read the small sentence. Just two words, call me, and then the phone number. Marcus began to laugh along with Lynx. To think his grandson could be such a lady killer, but judging by his face, things did not turn out the way he expected. He slung his grandson over his shoulder and let Lynx on his other one. They continued to snicker, even after leaving the Pokémon Center.

"Guess Nicolas 'ere jus' go' 'is firs' kiss bent," the old man stated. "Ooh I can'' wai' 'o 'ell Ka'herine."

* * *

' _Who were those people?'_ Ryūga pondered to himself. _'Nicolas and Marcus, something about them didn't fit well with me, especially Marcus.'_ Could he be overthinking it? Marcus looked just like a regular old man, if the regular old man possessed muscles on their muscles and was as big as freight train. Nicolas looked normal, but the way his eyes bore into Ryūga put him on edge. Both of them put Ryūga on edge.

"I need to ask gramps about this," Ryūga said to no one in general, his face watching the direction the two went. He kept watch over them, trying to figure more things about them, but they didn't do anything suspicious. He considered asking Nurse Joy if she knew anything about Nicolas, but that information sounded classified and every Nurse Joy refused to reveal classified information about their visitors.

"You know I heard it's considered bad to talk to yourself like that," someone else tapped his shoulder, snapping Ryūga from his contemplations. He jolted to attention, unaware of his surroundings, and faced his visitor. But recollection from yesterday filled his mind as he took in Clair's appearance once more. "You seemed to be in deep concentration. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Good morning to you too," Ryūga regained composure. "I was thinking about this old man and teenager I just finished talking to. Did you see this giant old man walk by?"

"It's kind of impossible not to," Clair sat across from him. "I saw him and his companion leave just seconds ago. What did you talk about?"

"The battle I had with Ash earlier yesterday. They wanted to congratulate me, but," Ryūga's face turned serious, his gaze hardening. "I don't know; they rub me the wrong way for some reason."

"You too huh," Clair and the old man shared a single glace when they passed each other. It was there that Clair could tell something was strange about the old man. For one thing, his eyes were completely weird. One shined red and the other blue, and neither were lacking in color, meaning he wasn't blind in one eye or both. "I felt something too when I walked past them, but that's probably just me. It's been a stressful week as you know."

"Don't remind me," Ryūga caressed his Pokémon egg. It was so warm and shiny, but there was no reaction whatsoever. According to Nurse Joy, the egg is freshly laid, so it will be a long while until it starts showing signs. "I have yet to talk to my parents and now I just learned that my mom has the ability to read minds and fire Aura Spheres from her hand."

"So your grandfather told you about Aura," Clair watched him nod. Of course it was aura, why didn't she realize it earlier? The glowing of his eyes, how they both came out unscathed from that titanic explosion, and how he was able to see things coming into view before they reached them; it was all because of his aura, but from the looks of it, Ryūga had no idea the entire time until now.

"He did. It makes sense though when you think about it, but I wonder why my mom never said anything about it before."

"Well it's ancient now, so I would assume she thought you wouldn't have it," Clair suggested. "She didn't really use it for combat when I watched her. She mainly used barriers to block attacks and assist your father. Lance and I were surprised to see your mom fighting without any Pokémon really."

"Yeah, Virgo and Orion are the best," the smile on Ryūga's lips was big. He remembered all of the Pokémon his father showed him. Virgo and Orion were two of his favorites though; they reminded him greatly of his parents. Orion and Hayate's sense of protectiveness complimented with the fierce devotion of their respective partners. It was a team made in Heaven. "Also, speaking of Lance, what are you two doing now?"

"I was interrogating some of the Rocket members we captured, but I couldn't get them to say anything. Lance is giving it a try now; he wanted to know if you came into contact with your father, but I guess not."

"Yeah, and it's really making me worried," Ryūga averted his gaze. He couldn't stare at the blue haired beauty for long, less he would be stuck in a trance like Nurse Joy still is. "He said I shouldn't, but I find it nerve wracking."

"What do you intend to do now?"

Ryūga sighed back. "I'm not sure. At first, I just wanted to explore and go to the different regions, but that's going to be on hold for right now until I get some confirmation. What about you? What's next for you guys?"

"Right now is figuring out what Team Rocket is plotting," Clair folded her arms under her chest. She was unaware of the turmoil she caused in Ryūga.

' _Stop staring you idiot!'_ He mentally scolded himself.

"If we can't get any information from them, we'll have to send other operatives undercover to learn some things."

"Who exactly are the G-Men if you don't mind me asking? It's not one of those if I tell you I'll have to kill you things right?" Clair couldn't help but giggle at the question. That's what many people say to keep others quiet. "Ryūga, if it was, I'm pretty sure we would not be having this conversation."

"True, but still, my dad said if I wanted to know, I should ask Lance, but since he is busy, you are a great substitute."

"I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret," Ryūga nodded back intently. "Since your father mentioned it, I can tell you, but only because of that. There isn't much really. We're just an organization that travels the countryside, investigating and arresting anyone who improperly treats Pokémon. Poachers are a main example of these people, but others such as Team Rocket is a huge threat as well. Lance and I are two of the members, but we have a lot more. Your father, and mother by extension, is a member. Every champion is a member of the G-Men, members of the Elite Four, and some special trainers we've come across over the years. I am sort of new, been a member for only a year now, but that's the gist of it."

"That's incredible," Ryūga complimented. "Now I see why dad kept it a secret; that's a lot of people for an organization."

"That is why we work undercover. If everyone's identity were to be revealed, it would cause major problems, not just for them, but for everyone around and associated with them. Your parents knew that and worked to keep you safe from harm, but at the same time, I think he was also preparing you," Clair crossed one leg over the other and flashed a gentle smile at the silver haired teen. "While there are some things I personally believe need working on, I think he did a pretty good job."

"Y-You think so?" he felt his face burning again. The gentle smile of the blue haired beauty made his heart race. He felt embarrassed actually to be complimented by her, but he had no complaints.

"You're still rash and reckless, but you have a good heart. If Dragonite accepts you so easily, you have quite the spirit," Clair rested her head on her palm, elbow propped on the table. _'Who knew the son of the Guardian is so easily embarrassed? It's kind of cute really. Wait…where did that come from?'_ Clair cleared her thoughts quickly before continuing. Dragonite must be playing a trick on her again.

Ever since the dragon met Ryūga, she has been a lot more playful than normal. She also had these weird smiles that Clair hated for some reason. The trainer tried to ask, but Dragonite always avoided the question and either snickered or made strange gestures. Unfortunately, they were too obscure to accurately decipher. Not only her, but Clair swore some of the other women around gave her these weird looks and thumbs up when they saw her walking about. Every time she asked, they would only giggle and walk away. It was strange. For a group of people that lost their home, they were certainly spirited, but that is not a bad thing. Clair was glad they could still smile through the hardships; it proved how strong they really were. Regardless, she didn't like the looks.

"I know so," she stood up. "I would like to talk more, but I have to get going. Here, if you speak to your father, speak to either me or Lance," Clair gave the teen their respective numbers, unaware of the actual meaning of her action. "He'll probably call you first since you're his son, but if he doesn't talk to us, please fill us in, okay?"

"R-Roger," Ryūga's mouth hung open, eyes staring at the digits.

"I'll see you later then," Clair waved and walked away. The stares instantly returned and she wanted to interrogate everyone, but duty called and she had to focus on it instead. "Geez, it's like no one has seen blue hair before," the female dragon trainer stepped outside in the crisp night air, where her dragon awaited. However, like the inhabitants of the Pokémon Center, Dragonite was snickering uncontrollably, hands and knees on the ground as her body shook from the suppressed laughter. "You too? What is wrong with everyone here?"

Dragonite rose to her feet, composing herself long enough to make gestures. She pointed to Ryūga, which Clair could understand.

"Yeah, he's okay, just learned a few things and needs time to process them," Clair had no idea why her Dragon was glaring now. "What?"

The dragon shook her head and then pointed at her trainer, receiving a nod. Dragonite put her giant hands together to make a symbol, but Clair couldn't make it out. She copied it with her hands and looked at it carefully, tuning out Dragonite's snickers as her face took on a scarlet hue. Ryūga, Clair, and the symbol Dragonite made of a heart; she was insinuating love.

"I do not love him!" was Clair's response.

* * *

Within the darkness of the room, nothing could stir the beautiful form that was Delia Ketchum. She was still fast asleep, snoring lightly as her hands shifted slightly over the well-toned chest that was her husband Red. The events of last night offered them fond respite and blissful dreams. Their bodies were mashed together like before, no gap whatsoever between them. The warmness of their skin touching emanated a strong heat that flowed continuously around them, spreading throughout the room with the swirl of a mystical aura dancing above them. Delia's head snuggled into the nook of Red's neck while the man's arm rested around her hips, his fingers caressing them before moving upward to feel the strands of her beautiful hair.

' _It would be a bad idea to move now.'_ Red was awake unlike his partner; he had been for a while now. The man is used to waking up early, and this was no different. However, when he saw Delia sleeping beside him for the first time in years, he couldn't bring himself to move away. How could he? The love of his life was cuddling with him and showed obvious signs of enjoying it. No man had the nerve to move away at such a critical moment.

Red was one of them; he turned his head to the side, opening his eyelids to admire his wife's sleeping face once more. Where could he begin? Her face was like an angel's, relaxing beautifully without any obstructions. Her breathing was light and smooth, no signs of nightmares or thoughts plaguing her mind. And her lips, which were slightly parted, were curled into a small smile. Red continued to stare, thinking back to the conversation they had last night. There was screaming, there was accusations, tears, and emotions being thrown everywhere. But in the end, Red and Delia got what they wanted.

Red could tell just by looking at Delia that years of loneliness have hurt her deeply. As she claimed last night, Delia is a major hopeless romantic. She believes in the ideal relationship and views love a bit different than others, but in a relationship, her partner and the love they have for one another is like life itself. When one dies out, the other goes with it; and Red could tell that despite her strong will, she couldn't take it anymore. Up on that hill, she was ready to explode in tears and anger, succumbing to the loneliness that filled her bosom, but Red held her. He held her, embraced her, and made her remember just how much she meant to him.

To make her see why she still had his heart, that's all Red wanted. To show her how much he still loves her, that is another thing Red wanted. For Delia though, she wanted something much more. She wanted someone to fix the broken hole in her heart, to be able to wake up in the mornings and receive a good morning kiss from her lover. She wanted to be held, pampered, and showered with affection, but it had to be in the way she remembered, and Red is the only guy that can provide such affections. All she wanted is someone to love her again and cast away the loneliness trying to safeguard her heart.

"I'm sorry Hanako," Red whispered, as to not disturb her slumber. "I never meant for this to happen," he placed a light kiss on her forehead. In response, Delia snuggled closer to him, brushing her lips against his neck.

"I don't hate you," she whispered back, as if responding to Red's comment, but she was still fast asleep. Red relaxed his head on hers and gave a sigh of relief. He wasn't out of the doghouse yet though. According to Delia, he had to prove himself again, and if it was anything like last night, he may need to work on his stamina.

"But you don't love me as much as before either," Red continued where his wife left off. He pecked her forehead again and briefly left to retrieve his X-transceiver. Lucky for him, Delia didn't throw out his clothes; he found a pair of boxers and sweatpants to adorn for the time being. His entire upper body was still exposed, but it's not like anything would happen.

"Don't leave," Red stopped in his tracks, but the continuation of snoring let him move again. Going downstairs, he walked silently to take in the surroundings. Everything was exactly as he remembered, and Delia did an outstanding job keeping the house clean in his absence. With that Mr. Mime, she had an extra pair of hands to help, but Red was worried that wouldn't be enough for when things really got heated.

Speaking of things getting heated, when Red spotted his Transceiver, it was ringing. "Hello?" He didn't bother checking the ID. Only members of the G-Men or the regional professors had his number anyway.

"Is this a bad time?" Lance's voice answered back. Red nearly dropped to his knees in relief.

"It's about damn time you got back with me. I have been waiting forever," the Ketchum man sat in one of the dining room chairs.

"Sorry, but I had to finish my investigations," Lance retorted. "It's been a long couple of days."

"Tell me about it," Red nodded. "I'm here visiting my wife and settling some arguments we had yesterday."

When Delia could feel herself starting to rise from her slumber, she opted to go back. She didn't want to open her eyes to the cruelest dream that is reality. An empty bedside greeted her, meaning no one was next to her. It had to be a dream she entered while succumbing to the unbreakable desire to pleasure herself like a Buneary in heat. Why else would she be alone in her room? That's right, Delia was lying in bed, alone and naked. Her body screamed in soreness, her chest tightening from the disappointment running along her curves. It took everything for her not to cry, but the dam was too weak to hold, and the tears steadily rolled down her cheeks, light sniffles hitting the air.

"Why am I such a wreck?" She continued to cry to herself. The pain was real, and Delia could only let it out without anyone to comfort her. If what she said is true, Mimey should still be at Oak's place, but that would mean she envisioned herself having sex with Red. Her thoughts took over after he left and she submerged herself in her own fantasy world where she and Red had a nice, long, and passionate night of sex. "Damn it Delia, get a hold of yourself. You're stronger than this," she told herself, but the tears wouldn't stop. Why did she have to be a hopeless romantic? If only she didn't group love and life together, it would be much easier to forget the pain, but Delia was one of the biggest romantics. She has a clear grasp on life unlike most romantics, but just the topic of love and romance stirs something deep within her.

Shifting into a sitting position, Delia let the covers fall from her stunning form and studied herself. Her naked body was free for the world to see, her glorious breasts exposed for wandering eyes, and legs moving smoothly to cover her privates. If not for the pain in her chest, she would be blushing fiercely, but in this way, she could hold on to the memories last night produced for her.

"Of course it was a dream," she got out of bed and stretched her sore body. How many times did she touch herself? "Why would it be anything else?" She sniffled, tears threatening to cascade down her face. "It's not like I enjoyed myself," she stomped angrily to the bathroom to freshen up a little. The door closed with an audible slam, but she didn't care. It's not like anyone would hear it. She was all alone, unaware of the truth sitting downstairs. "It's not like I loved being touched by the man who made me feel so good. It's not like I wanted him to stay so we could work this out," she gazed at her reflection. More and more tears streamed down her face as she placed her balled up fists on the counter and hung her head, her body trembling to hold back to the crying. "It's not like I hate being alone."

Delia washed her face; she would shower later on, and adorned a pink robe. It would cover her body for the meantime, not like anyone is around to see her beautiful form. No one is around to touch and caress her like she yearned for. No one is present to make her body swell in happiness and pleasure, make her heart beat in joy and cry out for more. She didn't ask for much, just someone to make the pain go away. Delia just wanted to be held again; she just wanted to be showered with love and affection…she was tired of being alone.

After leaving the restroom, the heartbroken woman slowly made her way downstairs. The process was made difficult with flashbacks to her dream plaguing her mind. Every moan and scream bouncing off the walls as her husband pounded her insides, fondling her breasts and legs while making her enter a whole new world of pleasure. She masturbated in the past after he left, but last night was by far the greatest night of her life. But alas, it was only a dream, and here she thought something good would come out of it. How wrong of her to think such a thing. No one really cared about her happiness; they just want to take advantage of her kindness. But Delia didn't care; she was used to it. She only cared about the dream because it was the first time in such a long while that someone held her so carefully.

"I'm doomed to be alone forever I guess," she sighed and continued downstairs. Maybe a good breakfast would calm her down. "It's a shame, I would have given my entire self to him had he stayed long enough," she couldn't even speak his name now.

"So you don't know what they're up to?" she heard a voice, but that couldn't be. Her body froze up, eyes becoming huge at the familiarity of the sound. "I see, but you're positive everything is okay on your end?"

'Oh please don't torture me like this. I can't handle it.' She could feel herself about to cry again, but surely it couldn't be him. That was all a dream right? He wasn't really there right?

"Alright, I'm still on standby until further notice, but keep me posted if you find out anything…Okay, and thanks for letting me know about the Guardian."

"Guardian?" Delia said softly, not wanting to interrupt the call. She remembered Red saying that to her when answering her questions. On that note, she could barely contain herself. There he was, sitting at the dining table with his phone placed to her ear. Delia took a look at his attire; he was only wearing sweatpants.

"Thanks Lance; I'll talk to you another time," Red set down his X-transceiver and let out a huge sigh of relief. He has been waiting for Lance to contact him for the longest time. "Oh thank Arceus; I thought he'll never get in touch."

He straightened up and leaned his head on his palm. In the back, he could feel Delia's presence observing him. Using his aura allowed Red to see what emotions she was emanating. The greatest was the serendipitous and solace swirling around her – a blue swirl of light rising from her frame. Red could only see it thanks to his aura.

"Good morning Hanako," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

Delia couldn't find the words to speak. She rubbed her eye to see if it was real, to see if he was real. Her position remained the same, and the man sitting in front of her never moved from his spot. It was real. The dreams were real. He was real.

"You're still here," she whispered and slowly made her way towards him. Red cracked a smile; he knew that would be one of the first things to come from her lips. Speaking of which, a pair pecked him on the cheek as arms slithered around his back and hugged him from behind. Delia's forehead relaxed on Red's shoulder as her arms proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

"You're that surprised?" the man kissed her forehead. "Am I that far down the rabbit hole?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," she demanded.

Red held back a chuckle. "As you wish," he pulled her in his lap and embraced her as tight as he could. Their bodies were mashed together like yester night, no gap separating them, as their lips melded into one. A good morning kiss, one of the things Delia missed the most. She traced her fingers through Red's ebony hair, pressing his head closer to deepen their kiss further. Taking it up a notch, Red grazed Delia's lips with his tongue, requesting entrance into her mouth. Access was granted, and the Ketchum couple danced the morning away, moans and groans filling the dining room, but alas, they needed to breathe and pulled away.

"I know you're upset that I wasn't there when you woke up, but I had to take a call and didn't want to wake you," Red snaked his arms around her waist and dragged his fingers down her spine.

"Is that right?" Delia clasped his shoulders. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, my colleague stationed in New Bark finally got back with me," Red moved a strand of Delia's hair behind her ear. "He said everything has been taken care of; there are no more Team Rocket members loitering about."

"What about Ash? Is he and his friends okay?" Delia immediately asked next. Her husband nodded and placed his hands on her hips, kissing the bridge between her eyes gently to soothe her.

"He's fine. Lance told me he even made a new friend in the Guardian's son."

"He has a son too?"

"And a daughter I believe," Red felt Delia relax in his arms. The news of Ash's safety filled her frame with relief. It felt like she was holding in a huge inhale, but now it was released and her body could relax for once. "I feel bad for them though because they haven't seen their parents since the incident."

"Oh my, that's terrible," Delia covered her mouth with her hand. "How old are they?"

"Uhh, I want to say the son is about…sixteen? The daughter should be about six or seven, if my math is correct."

"He's just turning into a young man then," Delia commented. "But the little girl is still so young; she must be devastated."

"I agree," Red kissed the top of her head. "That's why I wanted to stay close by here, to make sure nothing bad happens to all of you."

"Then everything you said last night was true after all," Delia let out a sigh. What if Red really wasn't around during those times? Would Pallet Town be in the same state as New Bark? Would she and her townsfolk be captured? Or worse, would they be killed? The thoughts made Delia shudder and bury her face deep in Red's chest.

"Every word of it," Red enjoyed the embrace he had with his wife. How could he resist? It's been seven long years and neither would resist such a hug after so long. The voice in his head convinced him to hold her indefinitely, and that's exactly what he did. Her hair was silky smooth and neatly kempt, allowing unrestrained movements of Red's fingers maneuvering through the strands. "Hey," he whispered.

"Yeah," Delia whispered back, letting her cheeks be caressed by the man holding her.

"I'm not going to leave you this time," they shared another kiss. "I promise," and another, but Delia had to hold back.

"Let's establish some ground rules first okay?" Delia's face showed major dissatisfaction when her body ended the comfort of Red's loving embrace and sat in the chair across from him. She wanted to enjoy his arms more, but duty calls for a little tough love. She couldn't give in just because of one night of passion, which was incredible to say the least. They would definitely be doing that a lot more. "Before we start, I want to say that I have no regrets whatsoever about what we did last night. I thoroughly enjoyed every second of it."

Red chuckled back and watched Delia's face brighten up. "Nice to know I'm not the only one," his hand landed on Delia's and gave a soft squeeze.

"First things first, I'm going to talk to Prof. Oak and make him tell me what he knows," she frowned.

"Do you think he'll—"

"Red, are you seriously going to ask me that?" Delia crossed her arms under her breasts, lifting one of her brows. The man rubbed the back of his head, much like Ash would. He was reminding Delia more of Ash each time, but that's to be expected. The man is Ash's father after all.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying I suppose," Red stared at the table's surface. "I'm just as lost as you are right now. Lance didn't really tell me anything new; he's looking more into the incident, but that's all I know for now."

"Yes, but what does Samuel know? That's what I intend to learn today," Delia declared. It brought a smile to Red's face; his wife's fire was strong. People usually considered as a sweet and even tempered individual, but Red knew how strong of a fire she really possessed.

He didn't meet her stare. "You're gonna have to trust me on this. Prof. Oak knows what I know. Everything I told you is exactly what he will tell you should you ask him."

"And what can I trust? What exactly is there for me to trust?" Delia waited for his response. The anger was still inside her, that much Red can see.

"Put your trust in me at least," Red closed his eye for a brief moment. His sigh didn't change Delia's mind though. "Until we learn of Team Rocket's plan, there's nothing else I can tell you. Prof. Oak will tell you the same thing I'm telling you now."

"I'll decide on that for myself when I speak to him," the woman retorted. "But if you're going to be difficult-."

"I will be as difficult as you make me," her husband interrupted without a care. "We can talk this through, or you can refuse to listen and make things even more convoluted

Delia had no response. She gripped her robe sleeves and lowered her head.

"I'm not trying to be difficult," Red continued. "I only know so much about the situation, and everything I have told you is everything I am knowledgeable about. Whatever fact you want to know, I'm sorry, but I don't have it. Prof. Oak doesn't have it. I can try Green and Blue, but they aren't working on the same case as Lance and I are. They're looking into different matters."

"Such as?"

"I don't know; I'm not part of their group right now. None of them contacted me yet. I just know they're in Sinnoh."

"So the G-Men just assign these missions without giving any details? Sounds shady to me," Delia commented. She couldn't calm down yet, but she couldn't argue with Red either. He was the most knowledgeable about the events happening; however, Delia knew, from the depths of her heart, that he was keeping something from her. She wanted to know what.

"We work undercover, but the missions are given in detail to the people assigned to it. Those not working on the mission are only given the location of where the operative are. That way, if trouble starts, we will know where to go. If we want to know more, we can ask the operatives themselves, but it's a risky idea because as I kept telling you last night, there might be people listening in."

"What could they possibly do?"

"That's what I don't intend to find out," Red shook his head. "There are many ways to use a person's information against them. You've heard of the kidnappings going around…well I've been looking in that as well, but haven't exactly uncovered the reason behind them. As for why they return much differently than normal, so far, it's only been personality wise. Some people have returned more aggressive than before while others return calmer, like they're brainwashed or something."

"I see," Delia pondered if anyone she knew was kidnapped. Nothing major has happened yet, so she supposed not, but still, the thought worried her. What is going on here? A sudden attack on a town, random kidnappings, and stranger behaviors of the kidnapped; what does it all mean? What does it all point to?

The loud grumbling sound of a certain man's belly pulled Delia from her thoughts. Red chuckled sheepishly while his wife gave a sigh and shake of her head. Giving Red one last look, Delia went to prepare breakfast. She too felt famished after last night's events, so she might as well make enough for two. If Mimey comes back before she's finished, she can add another helping for him.

"Listen, I know you're skeptical of me right now, but I promise you that I know nothing more about this," Red got up and approached her. His arms circled around her waist as his chin relaxed on the top of her head. "I'm sorry I can't answer the questions you have," he kissed the top of her head. "But I'll do what I can in the meantime, okay?"

"We still have much to discuss," Delia didn't give him the courtesy of seeing her face. "And I will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't slip up. Remember, the option of me forgiving you weighs heavily on what you do from now on. Don't get too comfortable and don't expect things be handed to you on a silver platter. If you want me, you work for it, understand?"

"Loud and clear," Red didn't move his spot. He figured Delia would love to be held as she prepared some food, which the man has been dying to try again. The only person who can cook better than his wife is his own mother. He did learn a couple of things or two regarding culinary, but his skills are adequate at best, nothing like the delightful array of art his mother and wife can prepare. There was something about home cooked meals that reigned supreme over any other dish.

"You said you're free for the time being right?" his wife questioned back.

"Mhm," he tried to figure out what kind of smell was emanating from Delia. It wasn't any shampoo or condition; she obviously didn't shower judging by the robe. No, the scent was more natural, and was about to drive Red crazy. "I was thinking of grabbing my Pokémon from the cabin I built and have them stay at Oak's place for the time being, if you don't mind me staying here with you that is."

"I'll think about it, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Don't misunderstand, I don't want to be alone again, but as I said before, I won't just give you these privileges. I hold all the cards," her rump lightly brushed his crotch.

"What about now then?"

"I'm letting you hug me," Delia retorted. "Every morning feels better with a hug and a kiss; we did it every morning when you were still here. Slow and steady Red; that's how we're doing this, and if you don't like it, the door is right behind you," she gave him a side glare, testing his resolve. It pleased her to see him hold his ground and go back to taking in her scent. "Stay with me," she told him. "Everything will work out, but only if you cooperate."

"And I'll keep you out of the dark if you just listen to me," Red played with a lock of her hair. "So then I can stay?"

"I don't know," was Delia's response. "I said I'll think about it. That last part was more of advice. You'll know my answer when you return with your Pokémon and I've spoken to Samuel."

"Speaking of Pokémon, I think it would be best if you had more of your own, just in case."

"In case someone attacks?"

"There aren't really any trainers here that can defend the town, so it would be best if you had your own Pokémon to protect yourself should I be unavailable. Your Mr. Mime isn't all that strong either, but I can work on that myself. A week with one of my Pokémon will put him in adequate shape," he used adequate loosely.

"Don't hurt him," Delia stated fiercely. She cared deeply for Mr. Mime. "He's stronger than you make him out to be."

"Still weak though; I didn't even have my Pokémon with me and I already had him scared," Red retorted. "I'll draw up a list of good Pokémon for you; we can go from there."

"Then go sit back down and wait for me to finish," she turned her head and pecked his cheek. "I'll have breakfast done soon."

He gave no response, but didn't let go of her either. He was enjoying the hug and was positive Delia enjoyed it too. His chest felt lighter than before, most likely from the recent interactions with his wife. He had his work cut out for him if he wanted her forgiveness, and if things continued as they did last night, he would need to better prepare himself. The fire Delia exerted took him by surprise a few times. Red, as mentioned before, knew she had a strong one hidden deep within. She was strict with him at first, but when she let him in, she became a giant tease. Red didn't mind it though; it was his just desserts

"Are you not going to sit down?" Delia asked another question. "I told you to go sit back down."

"Thank you," was his response. Delia stopped cooking for a moment and turned her head just a little to see him. "You're conflicted on how to handle this, but you're giving me another chance anyway despite that. So thank you."

"Don't thank me," she turned her body, placing her hands on his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. "You still have a long way to go mister."

"Now you're just being modest," Delia let her eyes close as her lips touched Red's and his arms pulled her closer against his body. Her heart raced against her chest, beating faster and faster the longer the kiss remained. She found herself submerged in a fantasy world, where only she and her husband walked the endless ebony void. Delia let the world consume her, let her thoughts speak for themselves. In the world she shared with her husband, she started to wonder; when was the last time she ever felt so light?

* * *

 **Neonlight01 - Red does indeed have a long road ahead of him, but I have faith in him. Mainly, this is because I love Delia and want her to be with someone again; she deserves love too. The G-Men in the anime doesn't really get much screen time considering their jobs and members. As for the other protagonists in the manga, they will make an appearance. One will appear next chapter, but I won't say who.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 - That's why I love doing this because I can show sides to Delia some people wouldn't think of, and she is such a big romantic that she would definitely tease Red when she's in the mood. I believe she deserves love too and Red, who Ash is based off of, sounded like a great idea. And now I can use the other manga protagonists in accordance since Red is there.**


	13. Ash's Determination - Champion's Bout

It's official; Ash was not feeling like himself. His eyes stared at the ceiling, unmoving and full of thought. The expression on his face matched the look in his eyes. At this time, he would be peacefully asleep, diverging into his numerous dreams of being a Pokémon Master surrounded by many challengers and fans. However, this time, there was no dreaming. His body did not feel the drowsiness that came with wanting to sleep, leading him to staying awake all night long and into the morning. Even now, Ash did not feel tired; he only felt conflicted and confused.

His lack of sleep was not all bad. It gave the young trainer time to think and assess the situation. Mainly, the choices he has made since becoming a trainer. In the past, he was hotheaded and reckless, always energetic and ready for any battle to come. He is still reckless and hotheaded to a degree, but those traits have…somewhat mellowed out…somewhat. He has matured a little after two years; however, there were many things he couldn't figure out.

In reality, could he say the same thing about himself now? Could he say he was actually ready for anything? It isn't like him to ponder such thoughts; it's not like Ash to second-guess himself, but due to recent events, that's all he did. Ever since reuniting with Pidgeot and hearing that strange voice in his head, Ash has been contemplating on his decisions.

" _I promise to do better,"_ he remembered saying to Pidgeot. That was the promise he made to her; however, what about the other one? He said he would return for her after the Orange Island Archipelago, but where was he? How long was she waiting for him to return? A lot has changed in the time he and Pidgeot went their separate ways. Ash could tell his flying-type has become much stronger, but could he say the same about him?

Not just Pidgeot, but what about the other Pokémon Ash let stay behind and not once check up on them? Primeape and Squirtle, two more of Ash's Pokémon he hasn't seen in a while. The fighting simian stayed behind to become a stronger boxer, and Squirtle stayed with Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad to assist her. Bulbasaur he can see whenever, but Ash felt he too could become even stronger if he kept training.

Lapras and Butterfree are with their loved ones, so it's only natural Ash would have no idea where to find them. But, each of his Pokémon seemed happy and determined to be where they are. Happiness is what Ash pays most attention when it involves his Pokémon. He doesn't care if they don't want to evolve, nor does he care if they want to stay out of their pokéballs. But has he been too lenient in their training? He has a Muk that barely had any training since being with him, a Kingler that only evolved during his Indigo Plateau challenge and hasn't been trained at all, and then there's the group of Tauros he has back at Prof. Oak's lab. Thirty bulls and he's only used one in battle, once. Snorlax only battled a couple of times and that's it. They can become even stronger, awaken more of their potential.

"And yet I have done nothing to have them reach that potential," the young trainer whispered silently. His friends were still sleeping, which proved how much he had on his mind. He would be asleep along with them, but not today.

" _You rely too much on Charizard, and that led him to developing the superiority complex he has,"_ Ryūga's word echoed in his mind.

"He's right," Ash recalled all the times he called out the Kanto starter. Each time they won their battles, it felt like nothing could stop them. They took everything with their heads held high, but apparently, it was raised too high. Ryūga though, did a great job in lowering it.

There was another problem Ash constantly wrapped his head around. The condition of his home filled him with anxiety. Is everything okay? What about his fellow townsfolk? Are they okay? Prof. Oak as well; was he alright? Arceus forbid something bad happened to his mom. After seeing how the residence of New Bark lost many of their family members and their home, Ash couldn't help but think about his mom. She is the most important person in his life, a very important anchor. If something ever happened to Delia…Ash refused to think about that.

"I need to call her," he slowly crept out of the room and ventured down to the Pokémon Center's lobby, where he spotted some of New Bark's residence enjoying the morning with their remaining family. Watching it more closely, Ash felt a little envious. Not because of their loss, but because of the strength they possessed. They lost their home and half their family in one night, and yet they have the strength to keep smiling and live on. If it was Ash who lost his family and home, he would submit to the depression or anger, depending on the circumstances. He didn't have the same strength as the people of New Bark, and based on what he's seen so far, Ryūga is the strongest amongst them.

Ryūga Moriyama, a mysterious individual in Ash's eye. There were many things to Ryūga that it made it hard to accurately describe him, and then he continued to amaze the raven haired trainer with his skills and knowledge. Like yesterday after dealing with Team Rocket, Ryūga amazed everyone with his connection to the family battalion, but the greatest feat was the dome of golden light he summoned around them. Ash has seen nothing like it, and yet, the feeling he received felt…natural? Was that the right word for it? Maybe, maybe not; what Ash did know is that he couldn't have hoped for a better teacher. Although he hasn't exactly told Ryūga of his choice, Ash hoped the silver haired teen would accept regardless.

Back to the matter at hand, Ash needed to contact his mother and make sure she was alright and show her vice versa. No doubt she would give him an earful for not contacting her sooner. It only made sense though for her to be worried; he was her only child. The news of New Bark's assault most likely reached Pallet Town, and if Ash knew his mother, which he does, she would be pacing back and forth waiting for confirmation of his safety.

"I hope she picks up," Ash waited patiently for his mom to answer the video phone. He'll contact Prof. Oak next and tell him of the recent events, but his mom took first priority.

"Hello," Delia's beautiful face appeared on the screen.

"Mom, you're okay," a big smile grew on Ash's lips. Delia let out a loud gasp as her eyes enlarged at the presence of her son.

"Ash?" she started to tear up. Here he was, her baby boy; it's been a few days since he left, and after hearing about the news, she couldn't take waiting anymore. "Oh Ash sweetie I'm so glad to hear from you," Delia's sniffles tugged at Ash's heartstrings. "I was so worried."

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything, and you should be ashamed of yourself young man!" Despite her frown, Delia was overjoyed to see her son in one piece. Her tears fell down her cheeks. "I saw everything on T.V and heard about it from Prof. Oak. I was so afraid and couldn't figure out a way to contact you. Then you haven't contacted me like we agreed, I spent all that time worrying and crying for my baby boy, and I just—"

"Mom, please calm down," Ash stopped her from passing out. "I'm okay, so are Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. We showed up after the battle ended, but the main reason I decided to call now is because I knew you'd be worried about me," his mother noticed the change in expression and noted the quietness in his voice. Instantly, mother mode activated, and Delia fixed the screen with a firm stare.

"Is everything okay Ash?" the young trainer sighed and raised his head, giving his mom a look that said, "We need to talk." She nodded back, lacing her fingers together while giving her son her undivided attention.

"Is everything alright at home?" he questioned, the worriedness scared Delia tremendously. The look on her baby's face forced Delia to reach out and touch the screen as if stroking Ash's cheek. He looked so terrified and traumatized.

"Yes honey, everything is just as you left it. The town is peaceful and serene like always," her words quelled the knot in Ash's stomach. A wave of relief drowned him, eliciting a sigh of the same feeling to escape his mouth.

"That's great news," he said. "I was afraid something bad happened. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something bad happened to you mom. You're very important to me."

"Oh Ash, you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that," Delia mentally scolded herself for succumbing to the tears, but they were of joy – immense, overwhelming joy.

"Are you busy right now mom?"

"Now you know I am never too busy for my little Ashy," Delia giggled at the flushed look on her son's face. "Talk to me Ash; I'm not going anywhere, so you can say whatever what you want to talk about."

"I'm just glad your safe mom. My journey has been put on hold for right now, but I've already seen so many things. The people of New Bark, the ones that made it out, are really strong mom. I mean, they lost their home and many family members, but I still see them smiling."

"That's because they're always surrounded by family," Delia spoke up. "No matter the hardships, as long as they have family and friends beside them, they can find the courage to smile through it."

"I envy them," Ash lowered his head. "I can never be that strong."

"Don't say that Ash," his mother stated. "You _can_ be that strong."

"If something were to happen to you or any of my loved ones, I would never be the same again. I would give in to the anger and depression. Unlike me, the people of New Bark are prepared for situations like that."

"That's because they have probably experienced it themselves," Delia's words made Ash raise his head again. "When people are stressed out or depressed, they have ways of coping with it. The people of New Bark use each other as their coping mechanism. Say you just lost a battle, how do you cope with the loss?"

"By training harder so we'll win next time," Ash didn't need to think about that. "I get what you're saying mom, but I don't think I would be able to handle the loss of one of you."

"You're still young so it's best not to think about things like this. Let's talk about something else okay? I hate seeing you like this."

"Sure thing," Ash found his smile again. That's why Delia is so important to him; she always made him smile, even teasing him, which normally made him mad or embarrassed, felt better when his mom did it. At least she wasn't overbearing like other people. "I met another trainer the other day. He was one of the fighters trying to protect his town and is incredibly strong. I challenged him to a Pokémon battle, and he defeated Charizard despite being at a disadvantage."

"Really? He does sound strong," could it be the Guardian Red talked about? "What's his name?"

"Ryūga Moriyama," Ash said back. "He said he became a trainer just the other day when… his town was attacked," he heard Delia gasp.

"His town was attacked on his own birthday? That's horrible. How could Team Rocket do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but we'll get to the bottom of this," Ash declared with his hands clenched tightly.

"Don't do anything reckless Ash," Delia knew that look. Red had the same look in eye whenever his mind becomes set on something. She knew Ash would do whatever he could to help the people of New Bark. It's in his blood after all.

"I won't, not this time," he reassured her. "I have someone to help me."

"Ryūga?"

"Yes, I think he'll be a great help. I haven't asked him yet, but I know he'll make me stronger."

Delia couldn't help but giggle. Her son's confidence was growing again, becoming infectious to the point where Delia started to think more about her husband and smile at their passionate night of sex. It was so good that Delia indulged herself more before the man left to retrieve his Pokémon, and that was before Ash called her.

"You can do it sweetie; I believe in you. But listen, there's something else I have to tell you. I think you need to hear this."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Delia shook her head, her thoughts gathering in her head. She was afraid of how Ash would respond. Is he going to be angry like she was? Is he going be thrilled like she slowly became? Or will he be sad like she was after the anger subsided?

"I've spoken to your father," she said. Ash felt the breath leave his lung, his heart become heavy.

"Dad?" he whispered back. "You saw him?"

"More like confronted him, but yes, I did. We had a little conversation about his…journey… and made a little…proposition."

"Proposition?" Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, and I would let you speak with him, but he had some other business to take care of first. He'll be back soon, but I wouldn't wait up."

"What is he doing?"

"At the moment, trying to make me happy," Delia crossed her arms. It was the first time Ash saw his mom frown so deeply, and frankly, it scared him. After traveling with Misty for two years and suffering from her mallet, Ash has been careful not to make a woman angry. They become scary when angry. "We got into an argument the other day, and now I'm making him pay for it."

"Uhh, okay," Ash was amazed. He didn't know his mother had such a strong fire in her. He always assumed she was just really sweet and passionate, but now he knew where his fire came from. Although it confused him why his parents got into an argument after being reunited, but then that same thought became the reason why Ash didn't question it. His mom was most likely angry at his father and they got into it. If only he knew how much his father got into his mom.

"I'll let him know you asked for him."

"Okay, thanks mom," he gave her his signature smile.

"No problem sweetie, is that everything you need to talk about?"

"Yeah, and I feel a lot better mom; thanks for talking with me."

"Anytime dear, I will always have time for you, but please try to make time for me as well," Delia pouted. "I may not look like it, but I get very lonely without you here."

"I'm sorry mom," Ash was ashamed. "I'll make it up to you though, promise."

"I'll hold you to it," Delia smiled back. "But this time, I want you to call me every time you enter a new Pokémon Center or place with video phone. I miss hearing my baby boy's voice."

"I will mom, and thanks again for the talk. I really needed it," Ash was about to end the call, but someone called his name and grabbed his attention. "Hey Ryūga; I didn't expect so see you so early in the morning."

"I can say the same thing about you Ash," the silver haired teen crossed his arms. "You didn't strike me as an early bird," he noticed Delia staring at them with curiosity in her eyes. "Hello there."

"Oh hello to you too," she replied. "Forgive me, my name's Delia Ketchum, I'm Ash's mother, and who are you?"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum," Ryūga gave a short bow. "My name is Ryūga Moriyama."

"Oh, you're the young man Ash told me about," Delia remembered. Another smile graced her lips as she recalled Ash going on and on about Ryūga. She opted to relay what he said, but she decided to hold out until next time. It was great enough to see him safe and sound. She could wait to tease him about his strong admiration for the older gentleman.

"He told you about me?" He raised an eyebrow at Ash, who laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, but he was just complimenting you on your battling skills," Delia gave the short version instead, much to Ash's relief. He expected her to go into much detail and embarrass him, but now he would be very wary of their next conversation.

"Oh, well I can't really say it was all that skillful," Ryūga shrugged his shoulders. "But thanks for the praise. Sorry if I interrupted your chat though."

"Oh no worries; I'm always happy to meet one of Ash's friends," Delia waved it off. "We were nearly finished anyway, and I do have some things to take care of today."

"I'll let you go then mom. I promise to call you again when we get to the next town," Ash spoke up. "Love you."

"Love you too sweetie, and I'll let your father know you called. It was great meeting you Ryūga; please take care of my little Ashy," Delia waved bye. "Oh! Don't forget to change your-."

"Mooooom!" Ash quickly found his face burning brightly as he interrupted his mother. Why did she always have to remind him to change his underwear? There has never been a time…okay maybe two, where Ash forgot to change his undergarments.

"If I don't remind you, you'll forget," Delia gave her son a mock stern stare. "From what you've told me of Ryūga, I bet he can whip you into shape. However, if you turn out with a body like your father," both males swore they saw Delia blush and form a smile resembling Brock's when he flirted with girls. "I want you to contact me so I can tell you how to defend yourself against the flock."

"Flock?" Ash tilted his head to the side. "What flock?"

"You'll find out if it happens," was all Delia said. "Bye now sweetie; I believe in you," that was the end of the call, but Ash was left confused. ' _What did she mean by flock_?' he thought.

"Any clue to what she meant Ryūga?" He asked aloud.

"She meant when you become irresistible, she'll teach you how to handle the crowd," but Ash was still confused. Ryūga didn't explain it in more detail. "Trust me, you'll be begging your mom to teach you how to handle it when it's time."

"I still don't get it," the younger trainer shook his head. "Anyway, I have another call to make, but before that, I want to ask you that question from yesterday."

"Oh yeah, we never did finish talking," things went south quickly before Ash could ask Ryūga the important request. Talking with his mother helped Ash build confidence to ask him and go through with his other plan. It's not that he wasn't afraid to ask, but he's never one to ask for help regarding this. It made him nervous and slightly panicked, but Delia, in all her ever beautiful words, managed to calm him down. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, you see, after thinking about what you've said, I've realized that…I have much to learn about being a Pokémon trainer," he began. "The battle I had against you really showed me something. Most of my victories…were only won through sheer luck."

Ryūga gave an inquisitive look. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later," Ash watched Ryūga nod. "After thinking more about what you said, I've decided that I need someone to show me how to better myself. I've thought long and hard about everything you've told me, and now I've decided that I want you, Ryūga, to be that person."

Ash stared Ryūga dead in the eye. "Ryūga; I want you to train me."

On the outside, Ryūga looked calm and collected, but on the inside, he was greatly taken aback. He expected the question to be huge considering how many times Ash tried to ask. However, he didn't expect it to be a request to take him on as an apprentice. The look in Ash's eyes told Ryūga that he was completely serious about this.

"You want me to be your teacher," he repeated for clarification. Ash nodded, and Ryūga found himself scratching his head. "Why me though? Wouldn't Brock or Misty be a better choice?"

"I already have it figured out," Ash flashed his signature grin. "I'll have Brock teach me how to care for my Pokémon properly. Misty is strong and is a good training buddy, so we can get stronger together. With you, I can have another training buddy, but at the same time, I will have someone to teach all about Pokémon, like their typing, a better way to train them, and how to grow stronger along with them."

Again was Ryūga taken aback by Ash; he was impressed to be honest by how far he thought about his decision. There was a fire in his voice, burning intensely as his eyes steeled themselves for his response.

"I see. You really put a lot of thought into this."

"I have. Ever since I was reunited with Pidgeot and battled you, this is what I've been doing. I want someone to teach me, to train me to be a better trainer, not just for my sake, but for my Pokémon as well. They deserve someone stronger, someone who can bring out their full potential. Unfortunately, I don't think I can do that alone, so I want to ask you, Ryūga, if you'll help."

* * *

Riding on the top of his Togekiss, he could see the devastation of his hometown. The entire place was destroyed, the sight alone forcing a growl out of his mouth. His gray eyes roamed the town for any survivors, but found none. He was told everyone that survived already made it out, but there was nothing wrong with double checking.

"Take us down Togebo," he stated. Togekiss obeyed and began descending on the town. The wind made his black hair fly in multiple directions, but it stayed in place thanks to his yellow goggles. The cool wind did nothing as his red hoodie kept him warm, but his black shorts didn't protect the lower half of his legs though. The soles of his gray and red sneakers hit the ground, his feet walking through the empty streets of the town he calls home. "This is disastrous," he growled. "Those dirt bags really crossed the line this time."

"Kiss," the flying and fairy type growled along with her trainer. Her eyes focused more on the debris than the huge cracks in the roads and toppled buildings.

"Togebo, search the air for any survivors. I'm going to release the others to help out," the trainer stated. Togekiss gave a nod and took off into the sky. The trainer took out five more pokéballs and gave them a toss, calling out his remaining Pokémon.

"Alright everyone, here's the deal," his Pokémon stood at attention. "Our home has been assault by those scumbags known as Team Rocket. I've been told that the area has already been investigated, but I want to double check, so fan out in groups and search. When you see Exbo's Flamethrower shooting in the air, that's the signal to come to the gate, understood?"

The Pokémon gave a collective cry and split off. Exbo, the trainer's Typhlosion stayed with him while the trainer's Sudowoodo and Sunflora, Ambipom and Politoad, and Togekiss began their search.

"Come on Exbo, let's check out Prof. Elm's lab," the trainer and fire starter made their way through the town. The former tried to ignore the aftermath, but every bit of destruction acted a hand that constantly kept his eyes glued to the scene. This was his home, where he grew up and had so much fun. It's where he played with his friends, flirted with some of the women (he doesn't do that anymore now), and played his favorite game of billiards. Now the streets were filled with debris, homes and buildings toppled over, blocking many of the pathways as cars remained turned over.

"This is upsetting," the trainer stated. He and his Pokémon arrived at Elm's lab which was just like every other building around. The windows were broken, glass littering the ground inside and around the building, and giant holes in the establishment. Even the tiniest wind could knock the lab over, but amazingly, it was still standing despite the wind. "Let's take a look inside."

Exbo gave a silent nod and followed his trainer. The corridors of the lab were blocked by debris, forcing the trainer and his Typhlosion to climb their way through. Using any move would cause disastrous results, and the trainer did not want to end up as a pancake.

"Team Rocket came here for a reason," the trainer continued. "They kidnaped Prof. Elm and destroyed my home, but there is definitely a reason. We may be able to find some clues if we search the lab."

The duo searched the remains of the lab thoroughly, but they found nothing worth researching. Apparently Elm wasn't the only thing they took with them. Either Elm's research files had been destroyed in the fire, or Team Rocket took them too. Question is why. What did they need with Elm? What did they need with innocent people? According to Lance, Team Rocket made off with some of New Bark's residences too. The trainer could never forgive them for such heinous acts. Attacking his home is one thing, but to kidnap his family is where he crossed the line.

"Nothing," the trainer gritted his teeth. "Nothing but debris and ashes; we need to look elsewhere."

His Typhlosion agreed, and both made their way onto the streets. However, the ground started to shake tremendously, nearly throwing the duo off balance. Following the tremor, a loud roar echoed in the air.

"What is that?" The trainer questioned. Exbo let out a menacing growl, nudging his trainer and pointing in the direction the roar was coming from. Without hesitation, the duo raced towards the sound. Exbo released the Flamethrower, but the Pokémon that saw the signal followed the flames. They too heard the roar and tried to look for it, but only Togekiss could see the source of it, and she was not looking forward to it.

In the distance, the trainer and his Pokémon could see the steel behemoth that was Aggron. Its massive body towered over them, eyes boring into their skin as it smiled.

"So the great Champion of Johto graces me with his presence," the Aggron spoke, much to the trainer's surprise. The Pokémon were also surprised, as they never thought one of their own kind could speak the human language so fluently. Even the most powerful of psychic-types had great difficulty speaking the human language, but that's why they use telepathy to voice their words.

"What is this?" the trainer questioned.

"Surprised by my vernacular?" Aggron inquired back. "You and every other human I encounter, but tell me, where were you when this town was being destroyed?"

The champion narrowed his eyes as his fists trembled with anger. What did this Pokémon know about the destruction of his home? Wait…

"It can't be," the champion whispered in disbelief. It was the Aggron; the Aggron helped destroy the town. "So Team Rocket is still loitering around," he let out a loud whistle to call his approaching over to him. "That makes it easier for me. Now I can get to the bottom of this. Tell me what you know!"

"Ha! What makes you think I'll talk in the first place?" The Aggron crossed his arms.

"Because this; Exbo use Flamethrower, and Polibo, use Hydro Pump," the two Pokémon fired a powerful burst of fire and water. The Aggron however, remained standing in place as both attacks smashed into his body, causing smoke to conceal his presence. The champion smirked, as did the Pokémon, but those smirks turned into opened gapes as Aggron emerged from the smoke without a single scratch. The attacks didn't even seem to tickle him.

"What?"

"Is that the best the Champion of Johto has to offer? If so, I'm very disappointed," a watery orb gathered in Aggron's hand. "Can your offense defeat my defense? Let's find out shall we?" Aggron launched the Water Pulse at the champion's Pokémon. Ambipom took the lead and used Double Hit to first stop the attack, and then send it right back to sender. Togekiss fired an Aura Sphere while Typhlosion unleashed another Flamethrower.

"Try this on for size!" the champion yelled. He knew Aggrons were mostly famous for their unstoppable defenses, but like every Pokémon, this one had its weakness. Fire may be as strong as say grass to it, but Typhlosion's flames were powerful enough to cause serious damage. Aura Sphere and Water Pulse would cause the most damage, especially Aura Sphere.

However, Aggron used Protect to shield his body. The attacks exploded against the green barrier, leaving Aggron unscathed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Show me, Champion Gold, just why you're called such!" Aggron formed another Water Pulse, the size of his head, and smashed it on the ground, where it rocketed towards Gold with surprising speed.

"Togebo, Aura Sphere! Sudobo and Aibo, when the smoke blankets the field, charge in and use Hammer Arm and double Focus Punch respectively. Polibo, if Aggron manages to dodge all of it, stop it with Hydro Pump. We can't allow it to keep attacking."

The Pokémon gave another cry in agreement. Togekiss fired another Aura Sphere, growling in anger at the cowardice of the metal behemoth. It was hiding behind barriers instead of fighting like a Pokémon. Such actions disgusted Togebo.

"Let's kick it up a notch shall we?" Aggron's grin grew. He was testing Gold, analyzing his power and strength. So far, the champion wasn't that impressive, but then again, he wasn't trying either.

Aggron used Metal Claw to bat the Aura Sphere, but he was surprised to find it pushing him back instead of breaking. That surprise turned to glee; they were putting up a fight now. Instead of trying to overpower the fighting move, Aggron used both claws to send it towards the Sudowoodo, which knocked it right back with Hammer Arm and closed in with the same attack still active. At the same time, Ambipom's twin tails glowed with white energy, fists clenched tightly as they soared with vehemence.

"You'll have to do better than that!" A raging force of draconic energy cloaked Aggron's body, which rammed into the two stunned Pokémon. Apparently the Aggron knew Dragon Rush, and with such a giant body, it hurt a lot.

"No! Aibo! Sudobo!" Gold screamed. He was taken by surprise too. The Aggron was strong, incredibly so to take so many super effective attacks and not show any signs of damage or fatigue.

"Stay focused champion, or else this bout will be over quickly," Aggron clapped his hands together, calling in the fierce coldness that was Blizzard. A raging snowstorm towered over Gold and his Pokémon.

"Exbo use Fire Blast!" The fire starter's eyes glowed with a fiery aura. The flames around his neck exploded, fueling his fire attack. The iconic five prong attack smashed against the raging snowstorm, but despite its advantage, the flames couldn't cancel it out. Blizzard was more powerful than expected, and Aggron wasn't done yet. Electricity surged around his gigantic form and proceeded to mix with the snowstorm. The freezing cold turned electrifying, striking all of Gold's Pokémon with tremendous power.

"How strong is this Aggron?" Gold clenched his fist tightly. This was no ordinary Aggron. It's fluency of the human language helped proved that, but its power was something to be admired and feared. It has a plethora of powerful attacks, many of which cover its weaknesses, nearly impenetrable defenses, and astonishing attack power. Aggrons are mainly known for their high defensive capabilities. Their attacks, while okay in a sense, pale in comparison to their durability. But this Aggron had both strength and defense, surprisingly fast speed, and a sharp mind. It still had its weaknesses like other Aggrons, but it knew many different types of moves to protect itself and weaken the damage to nearly nonexistent levels.

Gold's Pokémon fell to the ground from the electrifying Blizzard.

"I've got to think of something," he gritted his teeth. The cold was getting to his Pokémon while the electricity surged through the more resistant bunch. "Sunbo, try to use Sunny Day!"

"Flora," Sunbo pushed through the pain and let her petals glow with solar energy. The sun looked dazzling from the snow crystals, but the sky around it appeared more beautiful than before. The sun's rays intensified, fueling the raging fire within Exbo.

"Now Exbo, use Fire Blast!"

Typhlosion let out a low growl as the fire started to grow and explode. He's had enough of the steel gargantuan. The beast needed to be taught a lesson, and Exbo was the mon for the job.

"Nice recovery, but it won't do you any good!" Aggron fired his iconic Flash Cannon, which met the iconic five prong fire attack in the center, power colliding into a great mix of energy.

"Don't give up Exbo! Flamethrower!"

Another burst of flames erupted from Typhlosion's mouth, soaring like a jet towards Aggron. However, the steel Pokémon countered with Protect.

"That damn Protect!"

"Comes in handy doesn't it?" Aggron grinned tauntingly. The signs of battle was starting to show now, but both sides were far from done. "Are you going to keep entertaining me, or is that all the Champion of Johto has to offer?"

"Tch, we still have the upper hand," Gold reached into his pocket and pulled out a shortened pool stick. At the top where one would strike the billiards' balls, a familiar stone glistened under the sunlight. Similarly, around Typhlosion's right ankle, another familiar stone responded in return, as if knowing what was about to happen. "You haven't witnessed our true power."

"Do you think Mega Evolution will secure victory?" Aggron grinned wide.

"Let's find out shall we?" Gold gave the pool cue a good twirl before pressing his thumb over the stone, which began emanating golden light. "Keystone, respond to my call and push through the barriers of evolution."

Like in Hayate's fight against the Aggron, tendrils of light emerged from both stones and came together.

"Exbo, Mega Evolve!" The light accepted one another and turned white. Exbo could feel the power flourish vehemently, his form changing. His fur darkened and became more feral, eyes narrowing and turning crimson, and his claws sharpening. Low, animalistic growls escaped the dome of vibrate colors that consumed him.

Aggron continued to smile as he watched the transformation unfold. It wasn't as beautiful as the transformation Hayate's Gallade pulled off. Maybe because the Gallade was a shiny Pokémon and the light of the moon appeared more beautiful than the sunlight.

"Not much time left," he said to himself. "I'll have to end this fast."

"Go for it Exbo, show this Pokémon why we're the champion!"

A loud, piercing roar filled the air as Typhlosion emerged from the dome. The difference in appearance was heavily noticeable. The darker fur, more feral frame, and crimson eyes were highlighted by flowing mane of smoke behind its head and the intense flames blazing from its shoulders and thighs. Mega Typhlosion took the battlefield with a huge grin on his face.

"Flamethrower!"

The rays of the sun were still intense, and the fire coming from Typhlosion's mouth was unbelievable. Even from a good distance, the Pokémon could feel the raging heat. Aggron could feel it before it even got close; he opted to put up another Protect, but didn't want to risk a failure. The steel Pokémon dodged it, but fire still grazed it, making the Pokémon screech out in pain. The fires were more intense, even the embers matching the regular power of a normal Flamethrower.

"That did some damage," Gold cheered. "Now, close in and use Eruption."

Exbo took off at incredible speed, closing the distance between him and Aggron in just a matter of seconds. His speed was much faster than before as well, but that's one of the perks of mega evolution. The latter pivoted around to strike Exbo with his tail, but the Volcano Pokémon easily dodged and stomped the ground with tremendous force. Rocks and fire burst from the ground and surrounded Aggron, engulfing its massive body in a pillar of lava and sharp rocks.

"Yes, we got him now," Gold took out an empty pokéball. He wanted to catch it, as the Aggron would be a valuable asset to his team, but also because it can talk and knew what happened during the attack. He needed those answers.

Aggron fell to his knees after the attack ended. Lucky for him, Eruption wasn't at its most powerful since Typhlosion already took a great amount of damage beforehand, but despite that, the attack caused severe amounts of damage to the steel behemoth. Exbo smiled victoriously, knowing he had the enemy beaten. There was no way any Pokémon will be able to stand after such an ordeal, not at close range and being weak to fire.

"Go pokéball!" Gold chucked the capsule at Aggron, smiling as the item made contact. However, nothing happened. No red light consumed Aggron, the pokéball didn't even open, and that meant only one thing. Aggron is someone's Pokémon, "What? Aggron belongs to someone else?"

"That's right," the steel gargantuan pushed himself to his feet, much to Exbo's surprise. Eruption was powered up by the effects of Sunny Day, executed at close range, and the target is weak to fire. Not to mention that Typhlosion's attacks are increased drastically due to its mega form. How is Aggron able to stand then?

"If you're a trainer's Pokémon, why are you here alone?" Gold questioned. "Where is your trainer?"

"Right here," a new voice entered the fray. Gold and his Pokémon faced the newcomer, who was a middle-aged woman with short white hair and menacing brown eyes. She was a little shorter than Gold from the way it looked, but there was an aura about her that just dared someone to mess with her and suffer from the stupidity. The woman wore a simple beige sleeveless top and blue pants. It was comfortable and yet surprisingly optimal for combat, but Gold reconsidered fighting her. However, he needed to know why she ordered the attack on New Bark.

"And who are you?"

"None of your damn business," was her response, making Aggron snicker. "I'm this Aggron's trainer and that is all I will say."

"Sorry I took so long," Aggron apologized and let his trainer scale his tail onto his shoulder. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"I did, and I talked to Nicolas before he left," she responded, heaving a pack over her shoulder. "He should be fine on his own, but just in case, I gave him our contact info should anything happen."

"Sounds good," Aggron kept Gold and his Pokémon in sight. "I'm guessing we have to leave now."

"Right," the woman faced Gold too. "We have to leave before reinforcements show up."

"Yes ma'am," Aggron's eyes began to glow a vibrant violet. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Not here or Catallia. Take us to Olivine," his trainer suggested. Aggron's body started to glow as well, but not violet like his eyes. His frame shined white, changing in size and form. Instead of the gargantuan beast, he suddenly grew a pair of wings and a beak, talons and a majestic crest. Gold and his Pokémon watched in pure shock as the once giant Aggron morphed into a giant Pidgeot.

"What the," Gold whispered. His eyes bulged out of his sockets as he witnessed the phenomena occur. A nine foot tall Aggron just morphed into a Pidgeot of probably the same height. "What are you?"

"My precious Pokémon," the woman caressed the now Pidgeot's head. "That's all you need to know," she narrowed her eyes and beckoned the bird to take off.

"Wait! Come back!" Gold yelled. Togekiss was about to give chase; however,

"Aerial Ace," the woman stated casually. She felt the increase in speed and held on tighter. Pidgeot vanished from sight, catching Togebo off guard as its body slammed into her with great force.

"Togebo!" Gold watched as his only flying type crashed into the ground. The duo of Pidgeot and the woman remained stationary as the latter glared at Gold with heated passion.

"Next time you do shit like that, I'll show you real terror," she stated. The duo dashed off from Gold's sight, leaving the trainer and his Pokémon to ponder the results of the events. Exbo finally regained his senses and reverted back to normal. He should've attacked while he was still in mega form, but the sight of an Aggron morphing into a Pidgeot greatly surprised him. What wasn't surprising is the language Togebo conversed as she slammed her wings on the ground in rage. Sunflora and Sudowoodo felt their faces burn from the language that would make even sailors proud.

"We'll get them next time," Gold rubbed Togebo's head. "You all did great by the way."

"Gold!" the trainer raised his head. From the sky, Lance and Clair dropped down with their respective Dragonite. The dragon trainers looked around for the enemy, but only found Gold and his Pokémon.

"If you're looking for the Aggron, it's gone now," the Johto champion stated.

"Did it get away?" Lance inquired.

"You can say that, but not in the most conventional of ways," Gold told them about his battle with the Aggron and how the Pokémon is really someone's Pokémon. The champion then went on to explain how they escaped, thus revealing the fact of Aggron's morphing abilities. Lance and Clair stared back with shock sketched across their faces. A Pokémon that can morph into another; there are only two Pokémon in the world that can do that. Ditto and the legendary Mew are those two Pokémon. Zorua and its evolved form, Zoroark, can also transform into any Pokémon and even humans; however, those are merely illusions created by their powers. Ditto and Mew can transform into any Pokémon and even use their attacks just as well as the original.

"Are you telling me Team Rocket has the legendary Mew under their control?" Lance was starting to panic.

"I…have no idea," Gold shook his head with a sigh leaving his lips. "Maybe they do, but maybe not; I doubt Mew would be willing to fight even if it was under their control. Aggron didn't seem to be brainwashed or anything when I battled it."

"I agree," Lance nodded. "When it attacked New Bark, it appeared to be in full control of itself. Did you get a good look at its trainer?"

"A woman with a freaking mean streak," Gold shuddered at the glare he received from her. "All she told me was that the Aggron was her precious Pokémon, but I did hear her say about going to Olivine, and that's where I'm headed next."

"Good idea, better to keep an eye on them for the time being," Clair spoke up.

"No, that's where my baby is," Gold frowned. "And I'll be damned before I let anything happen to my dear Jasmine."

The two dragon users shared a brief look before turning to the champion. ' _What is it about love these past few days_?' Clair pondered. There are more pressing matters at the moment, but a girl can't help but wonder.

Her Dragonite keeps insisting she has started to develop feelings for Ryūga, but that is entirely false. The townsfolk keep giving her these strange looks and snickering like a big secret is floating around, and again with Dragonite, she never stopped teasing Clair about giving Ryūga her and Lance's number. She purposely ignored the fact that Ryūga has Lance's number as well, not just Clair's. Now Gold is going on about his significant other, Jasmine. Last time Clair checked, this wasn't Kalos.

"Gold listen; I want you to observe those two if you can," Lance stated. "Regardless of brainwashed or not, they are still incredibly dangerous and linked to Team Rocket. We cannot let them run freely."

"Oh don't you worry; I'll make sure they won't cause any trouble," Gold recalled his Pokémon except Togekiss. "We better hurry though. Togebo, take us to Catallia first so we can rest up and see the survivors, and then head to Olivine."

"Kiss," the flying and fairy type took flight again and immediately dashed thorough the sky. Now she wanted revenge against the Aggron turned Pidgeot, and retribution will be very sweet once she does.

"So what are we going to do?" Clair inquired back. "We can't stay here any longer; there are other places we need to be looking through."

"You don't have to wait for me," her cousin replied. "I'll continue the interrogation and wait for Hayate to respond. In the meantime, you search where you think may need investigating."

"Easier said than done," the blue haired beauty gave a sigh. There are lots of places to investigate, and it's not like Team Rocket will just roaming the streets in plain sight. Where should she start looking though?

"Any ideas Dragonite?" the dragon's response was to start snickering again. "Don't start with me Dragonite," her trainer glared back. "We have more important things to do, not sit around discussing my love life."

"Excuse me?" Lance raised his eyebrow. His own Dragonite did the same, but looked more pissed than anything. They had a lot of work to do and they want to waste time talking about love? Pfft, Women.

"It's just Dragonite and the townsfolk teasing me," Clair stated, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "So what if I respect the guy? Does that automatically equate to something deeper?"

Her dragon nodded with her arms folded. She then imitated Clair calling Ryūga, forcing her trainer's brow to twitch. This was her daily routine now.

"Okay now see here; I am not in love with Ryūga," she declared. "Just because I respect the guy for what he's done so far, doesn't mean I like him any deeper. Yes, I think he's handsome. Yes, I think he's a good guy. Yes, I believe he is pretty strong. HOWEVER, those are merely traits I've seen of him. That doesn't mean I harbor strong feelings for him, and yes, I will deny it every time."

Dragonite pointed to her cheeks to signal Clair to her flushed ones.

"They're red because you're embarrassing me; it's a normal response."

* * *

"Are you feeling okay?" Pidgeot asked his trainer. He dropped down in the middle of a forest to catch his breath. The battle from earlier actually wore him out. He was surprised by the increase of power Exbo exhibited. He knew mega evolution increased the power of the Pokémon to incredible levels, but he underestimated just how strong the Pokémon became.

"I should be asking you that," his trainer responded. She went through her pack to make sure she had everything she needed. It was going to be long adventure.

"Eh, I've felt worse," the bird's eyes started to glow. Violet flashed in his eyes as his body became surrounded in white light. His form became four legged with a nice coat of fur and mane. "I hate seeing you like this though," the Pokémon appeared as an Arcanine. "What's ailing ya?"

"I'm fine," the annoyance in her tone did not say she was.

"You're lying," Arcanine pressed her. "I can see it on your face."

She remained silent, trying to hide her face, but it only made Arcanine mad. His eyes became slits, a feral growl escaping his maw.

"Did someone attack you?" He interrogated. "Did anyone hurt you?"

The trainer's body went stiff.

"They did," Arcanine growled once more. He stood close to his trainer. "Who was it? Who attacked you?"

The middle-aged trainer let out a sigh and looked her Pokémon dead in the eye. She placed her hand on the side of his face and scratched him gently.

"I wasn't attacked," she told him. "However, I WAS threatened," she continued to scratch his head, trying to soothe the angry growl filling the space between them.

"Who was it?" He growled. His trainer bit her bottom lip.

"Giovanni," she glared back to keep Arcanine from running wild. The legendary beast felt an intense fire raging within him, growing stronger and stronger as he let the words of his trainer sink in. He threatened her, dared to control her like some puppet, and that was not going to sit well with Arcanine. "He said he wants us to find… _him_."

Another growl escaped Arcanine's muzzle. "Is he serious?"

"Afraid so," the female trainer rested her head against Arcanine's. "He said we would be the only ones strong enough to do so."

"He told you a bunch of malarkey!" the legendary beast jumped back. "There's no way we can take him on. Even if I can morph into other Pokémon, there's no way I will be able to match him."

"We don't have a choice," the trainer shook her head. She didn't like the idea either, but Giovanni wasn't giving them much of a choice. They had to carry out the mission, and according to the man, they were the only ones strong enough to do so.

"What did he say to you?" Arcanine asked. "What did Giovanni threaten to do in order to make you come out?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it," she turned her head again. "And don't make me say it."

Arcanine sat on his hind legs and rested a paw on his trainer's shoulders.

"Alright Katherine, but if we're doing this, we are going to need backup."

Katherine nodded in agreement.

"Anything to take the weight off of you, Marcus," she said.

* * *

 **Neonlight01 – Yeah I couldn't help myself anymore; it seemed like a great idea in my head. Yeah, but Joy has much more installed for Nicolas. And love makes the world go round my friend. Red still has a long way to go for Delia, and Clair and Ryūga are still developing. However, there is another woman I haven't added to the mix yet, just wait and see.**

 **Maerk Andrew: I know it's a long wait, but I assure you that it will not be much longer. As for the Rayshipping, I already said in a previous chapter that Ash would not be paired with Clair and/or Cynthia. There is a list of girls for him on my profile that you have to vote for. Any girl on that list, or one you think should be on there is who Ash will be with. Clair AND Cynthia will NOT be part of that harem.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 – Nicolas is in for a lot more than what he experienced, but there is a certain woman I have been planning to really pair with Nicolas. Nurse Joy is a good addition, and what man doesn't really like a more mature lady? Ryūga and Clair, at the moment, really have a very high amount of respect for each other, but yeah, there is a slight crush for one another.**


	14. No Fury Like a Woman Scorned

**If it appears that I am making Ryūga or any of my OC's too special, then I humbly apologize, but the thing about Ryūga is he was taught by his father, who is the Guardian of his home. It would make sense that Ryūga is smart and have these abilities, as Hayate put Ryūga in these situations to make sure he did. Again, I'm sorry if it seems Ryūga is too special, but I assure you that everything is within logical reasons.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"This individual you're sending me is trustworthy, yes?"

"He is indeed. If there is something you need to retrieve, he is the one I usually rely on, but considering the higher difficulty you face on your end, I thought it would be better if you had him."

"I see. Thank you for the assistance, but I expected more than one person. This young man must be very skilled if he's the only one you're sending."

"Assess his skills for yourself and then you'll see things my way. He should be arriving within the week or the beginning of the next. I was told he had to make some last minute preparations, but he should arrive quickly."

"Hmm, I'll see to him when he gets here then. How are things on your end?"

"The attack was successful and our targets have been captured. Unfortunately, we ran into some trouble with special forces and had to retreat with what we had. Nevertheless, we succeeded in capturing the targets. How are things progressing on your end?"

"We are waiting for a more optimal time. I've decided to focus more on preparations for the time being and the more easy tasks. I will let you know the results."

"Understood, then I must take my leave. I have more guests to entertain. Until next time," the first man left.

"Until next time," the second left as well. He gave a sigh and gathered his thoughts. Everything was moving relatively well, but it was too soon to relax. The beginning is always the hardest part, and the chances of success were never guaranteed. However, unlike the people of New Bark, Sandgem Town doesn't have a Guardian of sorts to protect them.

* * *

"Alright you piece of shit," Hayate glared at the lone Rocket member he and his wife held captive. This member in particular had blue hair and wore the standard black Rocket outfit with the red logo. Hayate was not in a happy mood, far from it. No, not happy is a serious understatement to the amount of pure, unadulterated, unyielding rage boiling furiously in him. Behind him, watching the interrogation unfold, was Leyna, who observed the Rocket member's actions and body language. She figured she would need to restrain Hayate before he loses his cool, but so far, he has been acting well within reason.

The past couple of days have been filled with fighting. Just when they thought it would be a good time to contact their children, more Team Rocket members broke into their house and tried to capture them, but that was a huge mistake on their part. Only a few members attacked, as it intended to be an ambush that they believed would actually work. Another huge mistake on their part, as Hayate laid waste to their forces and incapacitated each and every one of them. As he went to work, Leyna contacted Officer Jenny and had her arrest the members, but Hayate convinced the female officer to allow them to interrogate the leader of the ambush. At first, Jenny was about to refuse, but she saw the enraged look on Hayate's face and the fire crackling from the remains of his house. The blue haired officer dared not to deny his request.

So the spouses took the lone Rocket member to a secluded place in the forest east of Celadon city and began their interrogation. They tied the man to the tree, where he continued to struggle. Hayate glared at him, arms crossed under his chest.

"I won't tell you anything," the Rocket man sneered. Hayate let his arms fall and clenched his fist. There was an audible pop in his knuckles as he let out a heavy breath. "You may have survived the ambush, but that won't matter. We will never surrender to the likes of –."

Hayate punched the man square in the face. The back of the man's head slammed into the bark, a loud scream of pain escaping his lips. Hayate grabbed the man's face and slammed his head repeatedly into the tree, which shook and shook until its leaves started to fall.

"I am not in the mood for any of your bullshit," Hayate whispered to him, boring his silver eyes into his skull. "You will tell me everything I want to know, or I promise you that these next few moments will become your eternal nightmare."

The man spit in Hayate's face, and Leyna had to run to his side to stop his warpath. She made it just in time to stand in between her husband and the hostage and pull her husband off to the side, where she wiped the spit from his face and clasped his shoulder.

"Give me a chance to get the information out of him. If I fail, I'll let you take over again, deal?"

"…You have one chance. After that," Hayate drew a line under his chin with his thumb. His wife knew he was serious about dishing out punishment. That line meant he was done fooling around.

"I'll try, just…calm down if you can," Leyna lightly patted his cheek and took over as the interrogator. "Come on out Virgo," she called forth her shiny Gardevoir, who locked eyes with the captive and fixed him with a glare. She saw Hayate fuming in the back, but decided not to ask.

"Okay, we're not going to fool around anymore," Leyna placed her hands on her hips. "Are you going to talk and tell us what we want to know, or do we have to resort to drastic measures?"

"As I told the other one, I won't tell you anything," the blue haired Rocket member repeated. "Are you as deaf as you are stupid?"

Two smacks echoed for a short while right after that comment. The man's face had two red prints, one for each cheek, as Leyna and Virgo slapped him, hard. Hayate was too far away to really lay into the man, but now he was hoping, praying even, that Leyna would not extract the info from him.

"Don't make me angry," Leyna threatened him. "I know a lot of ways to make you beg for the pain to stop."

"Tch, as if some dumb broad like you can do shit against –."

Another two smacks echoed through the air as Leyna and Virgo slapped the man again. However, this time, Virgo used Thunderbolt and electrocuted the man while Leyna held her palm out in the man's face and formed a blue orb of aura.

"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned," she told him, voice colder than Blizzard. The orb in her palm grew larger. "I'm giving you one last chance. You can either tell me what your boss is planning, or I can hand you back over to my husband. Believe me; you will rather want me asking the questions than my husband."

"I have nothing to say to wenches like you," and that was the final straw.

"Virgo, hold him in place, and don't let go," Leyna said. Virgo's eyes glowed with psychic energy, which outlined the hostage's form. He found himself binned in place, unable to even twitch his fingers. His eyes struggled to look at the Embrace Pokémon and the wicked smile plastered on her face, which greatly contrasted the evil look Leyna was revealing. "As for you," she continued. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She released her Aura Sphere and blasted her hostage point blank in the face. His shrieks of agony touched their ears and frightened any Pokémon lurking near. The angry aura flaring around Hayate was a message telling any mobile living thing to stay clear.

There was smoke pilling in around them, followed by leaves that sprinkled from the tree. The man had marks on his face from the short beating, but he was still refusing to speak.

"Read his mind Virgo," Leyna said. The Embrace Pokémon slapped her hand on the hostage's forehead and closed her eyes. She searched through the tiny depths of his mind for any hints or clues as to what Team Rocket is after. She did find the orders to ambush her trainer and her mate; however, there was a problem. While she did find the memories of the attack, she couldn't recognize the one who gave them. She has seen Giovanni before, and this was not him. It was a different man, but his name was never mentioned.

After seeing all she needed to, Virgo released the man and faced her trainer.

" _I've searched through his memories, but it's all useless information. There's nothing there except the initial plan and how they should get rid of us. There was a man giving them the orders, but it wasn't Giovanni. I have no idea who he is, and there's no information about him that I could find."_

"I see. So he's basically useless to us," Leyna simplified. "And what a waste of time too; we did all that for nothing," she gritted her teeth and then grabbed the man by the collar. "Because of you, I have yet to contact my children, so unless you want to join your colleagues, I highly suggest swallowing your dumb pride and tell me everything I want to know."

"You're a broken record," the man let his head drop. A woman that can fire Aura Spheres; he's never seen anything like it. Regardless, he would not surrender. He didn't care if he ended up behind bars, so long as his boss achieves his goal. "No matter what you do, I will never reveal our plans. You can read my mind all you want, but it won't do you any good. We've been trained to lock away important information. The fact that you know this much means it's not really all that important," he gave a maniacal laugh, watching as Leyna bared her teeth and walked towards her husband with Virgo following.

"He's all yours," Leyna pecked his cheek. "Make it quick though; we've made Ryūga and Maya wait too long."

"Don't worry," Hayate removed three pokéballs from his personage. "This won't take long," he gave them a toss and called out Orso the Ursaring, Agro the Aggron, and Orion the shiny Gallade. They didn't need to be filled in on the situation. The emotion of their trainer fueled the rage within them as well. With the absence of Aquarius the Vaporeon, Aquila the Braviary, and Draco the Goodra, this is the chance Ursaring, Aggron, and Orion can use to act more aggressive without worrying the two females and naïve dragon.

"So first you disrespect me by spitting in my face," Hayate let Orso stand on his left. "Then you have the nerve to disrespect my wife," Aggron stood right behind him. "And now you continue to keep me and my wife away from our family. Tell me, do you love doing things the hard way?" And Orion stood on his right, his knuckles crackling.

"The easy way or the hard way, the answer will remain the same," the grunt did not miss the smile growing on Hayate and his Pokémon's lips. Leyna and Virgo covered their faces, knowing exactly what that meant. This man just sealed his fate. No one should ever say that love doing things the hard way in Hayate's presence. It screams trouble…for them.

"Oh? Then this is going to be better than I expected," Hayate snapped his fingers. Orion used his psychic powers to untie the hostage; however, Orso charged at him with insane speed and hoisted him in the air by the collar. All the while, Aggron reinforced his tail with iron. "Drop him," Hayate snapped his fingers again. Orso let the hostage go, just in time for Agro to smash his tail into the man and throw his body literally through the tree, where a loud, sickening cracking sound could be heard as Orion used Psychic to keep the man in mid-air, his screams of agony continuing. His collision with the tree actually caused it to break and tumble down, which called for an extremely high amount of force. That begs one serious question. How hard did Aggron hit him with Iron Tail?

"Does it hurt?" Hayate smiled wickedly. The man could only scream in pain as his bones rattled and spine ached with incredible pain. "I'll take that as a no. Orso, Thunderpunch."

The bear copied his trainer's sinister smile and engulfed both paws with electricity.

"Orion, throw him to Orso. Aggron, use your tail to keep him elevated afterwards," Hayate continued his orders. He knew his wife was watching, which is why he was being kind…in a manner of speaking.

Gallade launched the man at Ursaring, who smashed his right fist into the man's stomach. More cracks could be heard along with the piercing screams of the man bellowing in the atmosphere. That was definitely his ribs, which were now shattered. Following up, Orso delivered a beautiful uppercut to the man's chin, which now became dislodged. The man went skyward and soon fell, but Aggron used his tail to keep him suspended.

"Had enough?" Hayate inquired, but there was no response. The man couldn't talk, and pain wracked his entire body; however, the punishment was not over. "Hmm, guess it's time to end this. Orion, Ragnarok," he snapped his fingers one more time.

Gallade's blades released more psychic energy. He watched Aggron release the man and leaped into action. Using Teleport, Orion disappeared around the man, cutting and slicing his form with Psycho Cut. There were no more screams, no more shrieks; everyone watched as the helpless man was being brutal sliced up, electrocuted, and smashed with iron. On the last slice, Orion teleported above the man and finished his assault with a single powerful strike sending the man crashing down into the ground with a loud thud.

"I think that's enough," Hayate walked over to the man. To say the least, he looked like shit. His uniform was in tatters and it is safe to say many of his bones, if not all of them, were broken. He was completely broken in other words, not even moving an inch. Hayate checked for a pulse, but he found none. The man was dead.

"Yeah, definitely enough," Hayate faced his Pokémon. "Orion, hurry and see if you can find out anything. The brain won't last long."

"Gallade," he performed the same trick as his mate, reading through the man's mind for information, but like his mate, Gallade didn't find anything useful. "Lade," he shook his head.

"I see," Hayate gave the dead man one last look and then turned to his wife, who had her gaze elsewhere. It's not that she wasn't used to such behavior, but she could never stand to see it. She knew he was acting out of anger and couldn't blame him really. His home was destroyed, it's been a couple of days since he saw his children and heard any updates from his other home, and he just can't take it anymore. Regardless, she didn't want to see it.

"Did you have the same results as we did?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Gallade couldn't get anything out of him," she could hear the snarl. Hayate covered his face with his hand and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry…you had to witnessed that."

"It's okay," Leyna placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just as angry as you, but don't let it stop us from what's important. Let's contact Ryūga and Maya; we've waited too long as it is."

"You're…you're right," Hayate sighed. It was his home though, an establishment filled with many great memories and valuables close to his heart. He couldn't ignore what Team Rocket done, not this villainous act. It is bad enough they had the nerve to attack his home of New Bark, but to even attack his real home is another line that's been crossed.

Taking out his pokégear, Hayate tried to contact Ryūga, but all that came was the message saying the device has been disconnected. Hayate nearly crushed his own phone after that message, but Leyna had to stay his hand.

"It's been disconnected it said," Leyna lightly kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Relax, there has to be a good explanation for it. Let's go to the Pokémon Center and call him from there. How about contacting Lance and see what's been happening in our absence?"

"Yeah," Hayate chuckled. "You know why I married you Leyna?"

She raised a brow.

"It wasn't because of the nice rack or ass, but that big sexy brain of yours," Hayate pulled his wife into a hug and kissed the top of her head. The now red faced Leyna ignored the snickers of the Pokémon around them; her husband just admitted that she loved her not for her looks, but her brains and personality.

"Flatter me after we know for sure our town and children are safe," she had to push away.

"I don't know if I can last long though," was her husband's response. He returned Orso and Agro to their pokéballs. Orion and Virgo used Teleport to send them to Celadon's Pokémon Center.

"I'll let you indulge me later on, but right now, we have matters to attend to. Contact Lance while I contact Catallia," Leyna had to settle for a kiss on the cheek again.

"Hopefully he'll answer," Lance tried to call the Kanto Champion.

In the meantime, Leyna quickly called Catallia's Pokémon Center via video phone. She prayed that no more distractions would keep her from talking to her kids. She needed to see them, hear their voices again.

"Catallia Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy appeared on the screen. Immediately, Leyna could sense the great amount of happiness coursing through the pink haired nurse. She didn't know what happened, but assumed Ryūga or someone there had something to do with it.

"Nurse Joy, do you remember me by any chance?" she asked back. "I was with my husband one night when we asked for our children."

"Oh! Yes, I remember now. You asked to speak to Ryūga Moriyama correct?" the pink haired nurse inquired back.

"That's right, is he still there? It's really important that I talk to him."

"He's been really comforting here since the tragedy. Everyone has been smiling joyously thanks to him; he's like their beacon of sunshine."

"Yes, he really knows how to make people smile, but is he in?"

"Oh, yes, just give me a second," Joy's face left the monitor. She had to connect the other person to one of the video phones to the side.

"Someone is a beam of light today," Leyna softly commented. She had to ponder what Ryūga did to make her so happy. He had a knack for bringing people out of depression, but surely Nurse Joy wasn't feeling depressed.

Before she could ponder more, Leyna could literally hear a rapid set of feet stampeding towards the monitor. There was only one person she knew with speed that fast and urgent.

"Mom!" Ryūga's face appeared on the screen. Leyna let the massive smile form on her lips as she took in her son's appearance. He was bruised a little bit, but that wasn't surprising. She could see little bags under his eyes, telling her that he has been having bad nights. Other than a need of new clothing, Ryūga was okay.

"Mommy!" Maya soon appeared afterward. Leyna immediately gave her a checkup too. She wasn't bruised like her brother, thankfully, and she did appear to be more rested than her older sibling, but Leyna could tell she was holding back the urge to cry. Maybe it was to be strong in her brother's presence or to show she wasn't affected by the events, but a mother knew when her children needed to let things out.

"I'm so glad to see you guys," Leyna reached out to touch the screen. "Your father and I have been worried sick about you."

"So have we," Ryūga spoke up. "Is everything alright? Where's dad?"

"Here I am," Hayate slid his pokégear in his pocket.

"Daddy!" Maya leapt at the screen. However, she forgot, again, that they were not in the same room as their parents. "Ugh," her face crashed into the screen. Hayate snickered, earning a light smack on the arm from Leyna.

"Maya, how many times have I told you that we are not in the same room when using the video phone?"

"Owwie," Maya rubbed her forehead. "But I wanted to hug you two," she pouted. Maya did love hugs after all.

"Regardless," Leyna couldn't help but smile. "Is everything alright on your end?"

"Well," Ryūga proceeded to tell his parents about everything that transpired in their absence. From learning about their position in the G-Men, his discovery of using Aura, and the individuals he has met so far, Ryūga had enough information to alieve his parents' worriment. Hayate was especially surprised to hear Gold visiting, but then again, the Champion of Johto grew up in New Bark. It only makes sense he would come to see the scene for himself. That man Ryūga told them about, Marcus. Hayate didn't like the vibe he received from Ryūga's explanation. Unfortunately, Gold already left so he couldn't ask him anything. He would need to contact the champion as soon as possible to get the full story.

Lance did pick up on his end, and the information Hayate received was indeed valuable. That Aggron returned it seemed, but Gold handled it. However, Hayate was not expecting to hear about its morphing abilities. It didn't morph during the attack on New Bark.

"Ryūga," Hayate interrupted his son.

"Yes?"

"Did Gold tell you anything while he was there?"

"Uhh, no," Ryūga shook his head. "He mistook you for me though, but he just stayed to get his Pokémon healed and speak to the crowd. After that, he took off on his Togekiss."

"Crap," Hayate muttered.

"Why? Was he supposed to?"

"No, but I was hoping he would have some information for me," Hayate crossed his arms. "It hasn't been all that benevolent over here either. Your mother and I have been dealing with more Rocket grunts."

"What?! They're too as well?" The bitterness in Ryūga's tone greatly matched Hayate's. It was like staring into a mirror as the father and son let out a soft growl.

"Team Rocket has eyes everywhere son," the father responded back. "They are stationed in many places, not just in Johto. They are even more powerful here in Kanto, but let's not worry about them right now," he let out a sigh. "So you know about the G-Men and your ability to use Aura. What have you decided to do now?"

"I…" Ryūga bit his bottom lip. He had so many things to ponder. First of which was Ash's request. The raven haired trainer wanted him to join the group and take him on as an apprentice. Truthfully, Ryūga had no idea how to respond to that. It's the very first time he was asked to train someone. "I'm not sure honestly. I've been waiting to contact you so I could have some closure at least, but now, I don't know. I don't want to leave my town behind, but at the same time, I can't stand here and let Team Rocket get away with what they're doing."

"Then you and I are of one mind," Hayate commented. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't…let Team Rocket get away with their deeds. There are many things he can tolerate, but this, is not one of them. "I feel the exact same way you do, but unlike you, I know what I'm going to do. However, that doesn't mean I can't set you on the right path either."

"What do you mean?" the siblings raised an eyebrow. Maya opted to stay quiet and let the adults take care of business, but she made sure to note the way her brother spoke about a certain blue haired dragon trainer. She wouldn't miss an opportunity to tell her parents the good news.

"I have a mission for you Ryūga, and you too Maya if you want to join him," Hayate answered.

"Hayate, we didn't agree on sending Maya," Leyna whispered. Hayate placed a finger to her lips and continued to speak.

"Me too?" the little one pointed to herself.

"Yes Maya, if you wish to join your brother on his mission, you can," Hayate slapped his hand over Leyna's mouth, which didn't go unnoticed by the siblings. They shared a brief look before turning to their father again. They noticed the serious fire in his eyes, the authority in his tone. He wasn't messing around. Not to say he always did, but when he spoke with such authority and fire, it meant he had a big plan that needed time to execute.

"What is it?" the older sibling spoke up.

"I want you to take on the Johto League," was Hayate's response.

"…Wait…what?"

Hayate uncovered Leyna's mouth and placed his hands on her shoulders, ignoring the glare she gave him.

"I know you want to help out in any way you can, but at the moment, you are not strong enough to help us face this threat. So what I need you to do is take on the Pokémon league. By doing so, you will travel through Johto, catch and train new Pokémon, and build yourself a team like I have. At the same time, you will be learning how to use your aura."

"Okay, but why do I need to take the Johto League challenge? I can just travel and do all that without challenging the gyms," Ryūga pointed out.

"That's true; however, taking on the gym leaders will be a true testament of your strength. If you can beat all eight gym leaders, it proves you have indeed grown stronger. If you are able to take the league and challenge the Elite Four, you have come even further. But, if you can beat Gold and claim his title, you have achieved something only the strongest of trainers can accomplish. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, but still."

"Ryūga; I know you are not battle happy like I am, but please trust me on this. This will help you develop that drive."

"What about me daddy?" Maya inquired.

"Maya, this will serve as a learning experience for you as well. I want you to travel with your brother so you can experience the world too. Think of it as early training for when you too decide to go on a journey of your own," Hayate could still see his wife's glare, but continued to ignore it. She was only worried, nothing new. He's dealt with an angry Leyna plenty of times and came out unscathed every time.

"Oh, okay," Maya nodded back.

"So that's what I need you to do for me Ryūga," Hayate met his son's stare. "Take on the Johto League and see if you can't come out a winner. I'm not asking you to become champion, but get far enough so I personally can gauge your skills, okay?"

Ryūga gave a nervous nod. If his dad wanted to battle him, that meant he was serious about training. He knew Hayate wasn't the strongest trainer in the world, but the things Ryūga has seen his father pull off are nothing short of incredible.

"I need to hear you say it," Hayate spoke up again. "I want to hear it from your mouth that you will do this."

Three set of eyes landed on him as Ryūga pondered the mission statement. He never had the battle sense his father did. That was something he didn't inherit, but damn it if he didn't like a challenge. The idea did appeal to him, but that's where his feelings conflict. Ryūga is a challenge seeker like his father; however, he didn't have the desire to battle powerful opponents like his father. Although, he did inherit his father's love of being pushed to the limit; on the other hand, he was mainly an explorer who wanted to see the world. Decisions. Decisions.

"Big brother?" Maya tugged on his shirt.

"Let him think it over Maya," Hayate told her. "This is serious."

"Hayate; I am not comfortable sending Maya along with him. She's not ready," Leyna whispered.

"You're wrong," it stands without saying that no man has ever told a woman she is wrong and gets away with it, especially if it is about her children.

"Excuse me?" Did Leyna hear that right? "Can you repeat that?"

"I said you're wrong," Hayate looked her in the eye and told her again. "You're wrong about Maya not being ready."

"Explain, now," Leyna demanded, crossing her arms under her chest. She wasn't going to take this.

"Maya is sheltered because of us, but the only way to break that shell is if she experiences what Ryūga did. She has more growing to do than Ryūga; I will not deny that, but this is unavoidable."

"She's seven," Leyna reminded him. "The Pokémon world is nothing to scoff at. Don't forget I made Ryūga wait until he was sixteen before letting his get his first Pokémon."

"And look at him now; smart, strong, capable, and reliable. Maya is strong as well; she is _our_ daughter after all."

"But she wasn't trained like Ryūga. If someone tries to attack Ryūga, he will no doubt toss them around, but Maya is still a little girl and oblivious to the real threats of the world. As I said, Pokémon are nothing to scoff at."

"We've been through a lot together though haven't we?"

"We were young adults, and I had a very trustworthy partner to watch my back. Ryūga already has enough on his mind; we'll be adding the protection of Maya to that plate."

"And Ryūga will clean up like he always does," Hayate placed another finger over Leyna's mouth to prevent more retorts. "The town is already low on defenders and Ryūga will be out in the field. Who else besides Ryūga can protect her like he can? No one, and with her by his side, he'll never have to worry if something happened to her back home."

Leyna glared once more and swatted Hayate's finger away. She was not thrilled at all by this. The agreement never said anything about Maya joining the mission. She only said Ryūga because she knew he was strong to survive on his own.

"Okay," the spouses stopped arguing and faced the monitor. Ryūga was staring back at them while Maya looked a little terrified. The spouses were too busy arguing to notice Maya observing them; she never saw them argue before and it scared her. "I'll do it," Ryūga stated. "I'll take on the Johto League."

"Ryūga, you really don't have to if you don't want to," it was Leyna's turn to speak up.

"I know, but I'll do it anyway," her son stated back, but Leyna could see the uncertainty in his eyes. It wasn't because of nervousness though.

"Alright then," Hayate nodded.

"Ryūga," Leyna called his name.

"I know mom; I'll be careful though. I promise," Ryūga gave a sigh as well. Like his mother, he's been on edge too lately. Along with the frequent nightmares surrounding that one Pokémon, he's been thinking very long and hard about everything else. He pondered why Team Rocket attacked his home to begin with. Not even Clair, Lance, and Gold could tell him. There were just so many things on his mind that he could barely sleep or pay attention to the world around him. And then there was his encounter with Marcus and Nicolas. Their presence left a bad feeling in the pit of his gut, especially Marcus. He was the more dangerous of the two. Despite his booming personality, Ryūga could feel something else about him, something that did not sit well with him.

He asked Clair what she thought about them, but she too felt the same way. Lance didn't have anything to add, and Gold was mainly worried about the townsfolk to sit still for a serious conversation. It was definitely surprising to see the Champion of Johto face to face. Even Ash was stunned when he realized he was speaking to the champion. He nearly asked Gold for a battle, but Ryūga quickly persuaded him not to. Gold was too busy anyway.

"Alright then," Leyna couldn't stop them. "I'll let you go, but you have to promise me one thing Maya."

"Yes mommy?" Leyna laced her fingers together and released a heavy breath.

"I know you don't want to part with your brother, and it's completely understandable why you want to go with him, but promise me that while you're out there with him, you'll stick close to him. There's no telling what dangers now lurk out there since Team Rocket have made their move, and if I'm going to be comfortable with this arrangement, I need to know you're safe at all times."

"I will mom. Big brother will protect me," the little girl beamed a smile while hugging her brother's arms.

"For sure," Ryūga nodded. Leyna let out another heavy breath, but nodded back.

"Alright."

"We won't be alone though," her son continued. "Those group of people we met earlier; one of them asked me if I could join them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if Maya came along with us."

"Excellent, then I wish you two a safe travel," Hayate spoke up next. He apparently missed a lot since the attack. At first he was worried about his children, which he is, but they have handled themselves really well. His wife would not be able to sit still, but that's only her being her. "Ryūga, did you savage any of the gifts we left?"

"Yeah, all three of yours, but I haven't opened them yet."

"Quickly, go get mine and bring it back. It's very crucial," the family watched Ryūga rush away from the monitor. Hayate waited until he was completely out of sight before turning to his daughter. "Now Maya; I need you to tell me something."

"What is it dad?"

"This group of people Ryūga mentioned; would you say they are trustworthy?"

Maya cocked her head to the side. She hasn't seen much of Ash and friends, but she could say they were pretty nice and friendly, and Ryūga seemed to trust them well enough. If Ryūga trusted them, Maya did too.

"Yes, and big brother seems to trust them. If he does, I do too," she nodded back. That was enough for Hayate, but Leyna wasn't all that convinced. Not to say she thought Ash and co. were untrustworthy, but after what happened to her home, she had to be more cautious, especially for Maya hanging around new people.

A few more seconds passed before Ryūga returned with Hayate's present, the long rectangular one. Inside was a black and gray Xtransceiver that Hayate purchased for his son. It's more powerful and convenient than a pokégear, which is mainly used for calling and navigation, and can do much more than a pokégear can. Hayate and his wife's contacts have already been added, along with Ryder and Elm's. If there is ever any situation or need to talk, Hayate and Leyna are only a few short clicks away.

"Wow, thanks dad," they could see the stars in Ryūga's eyes. He's not one to talk on a pokégear, but his mom insisted he has one just in case. She already demanded…er… _insisted_ that Ryūga at least contacts her and Hayate once a week. There was already an implied scolding if he doesn't.

"With all that out of the way, we have to go now," Hayate responded. "Ryūga, don't forget to register for the Pokémon league, just ask Nurse Joy. Maya, take care of your brother and vice versa; we'll try to get in touch again as soon as we can."

"Look out for yourselves, you hear? Your father and I are just one call away; don't get separated, and Ryūga, please don't do anything you wouldn't normally do," Leyna quickly added. "We love you both."

"We love you too," the siblings responded.

"And what do you mean anything I wouldn't normally do?" asked the oldest sibling.

"You know what," Leyna blew her kids a kiss and ended the call. As she stared at the gray monitor, her fists shook with building rage.

"Well that went better than I expected," Hayate stretched his arms, oblivious to his wife's glare. Before he could continue speaking, Leyna rose from her seat and yanked her husband's collar, pulling him close as her angry eyes bore into his skull.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" her voice was cold and sharp. "Who the hell are you to tell me I'm wrong about my children?"

Hayate reached to remove Leyna's hands, but she yanked him forward again.

"Answer me, now," she demanded. Hayate wasn't afraid though. Where most people would be scared of his wife, he wasn't. It's not the first time he was on the receiving end of Leyna's glare, but he is the only one to face her head on without hesitation.

"Maya may be little, yes, but can you honestly say she won't want to travel the world like we did when she grows up?"

"That's when she grows up. I'm talking about now."

Hayate kissed his wife's forehead and snaked his arms around her midsection.

"If I didn't think Maya was ready, I would've told her to stay behind with Ryder, but I knew she would beg and plead, and so I figured as long as Ryūga was there with her, she would be safe. If Team Rocket comes for them, Ryūga will try to handle them, but luckily, he has friends with him to help. It's all about planning ahead Leyna, and you of all people know I plan for just about everything."

"That doesn't make me feel better Hayate. We lost our home, half our friends, and now you're sending our youngest child out into the world. It's no sunshine and rainbows. There are many dangers lurking about."

"Yes Leyna; I am aware; however, she's going to experience it sooner or later. What better way to prepare her than to send her now? And you're worried about her safety, but I haven't heard one pro of sending Ryūga from you," Hayate clamped his wife's mouth shut with his hand. "You claim you want her safe, but if that's true, how come I haven't heard you say one thing about Ryūga going with her? Are you telling me you don't trust our son to protect his baby sister?"

When Hayate let his wife speak, she found herself unable to. At the same time of being speechless, she was boiling with rage. Her husband, her significant other, had just accused her of not believing in her children. Who the hell does he think he is?

There was nothing she wanted to say him, so she stormed out of the Pokémon Center. Hayate and the other residences watched her retreat. Eyes turned to the Moriyama father, who gave a sigh.

"I humbly apologize for what you all have witnessed," he told them. "Things are chaotic back home for us, and my wife is simply worried about the situation. Again, I apologize for our disturbance," he swiftly exited the premises and chased after his wife.

Leyna stormed through the streets, her anger emanating off her frame in waves. She couldn't believe what her husband told her. How could he say that? How could he say that she was wrong about the readiness of her baby girl? Maya is only seven, which is NOT the appropriate age to be traveling the Pokémon world. She never understood why ten-year-olds were able to go out into the world, but she did know that her children would not. Ryūga pleaded with her to let him become a trainer at age ten, but she quickly shut the notion down and had him wait until she felt like he was really prepared. She seriously questioned the responsibilities of mothers if they actually allowed their sons to traverse the vast world without making sure they were really ready.

* * *

Many mothers sneezed.

* * *

"Stupid Hayate," Leyna went back into the forest and surrounded herself by nature. "Come on out Virgo," she called forth her shiny Gardevoir. The psychic and fairy-type Pokémon watched her trainer sit at the base of a tree and cross her legs.

" _Do I need to ask?"_

"Hayate," was all Leyna said. Virgo nodded back, noticing the venom in Leyna's tone. Virgo enjoyed Hayate's company, but she wondered how he was able to face Leyna's wrath without suffering any damage. However, she will have a few choice words for him if and when she sees him. "Stupid idiot told me I was wrong about my children."

Virgo's eyes grew cold. _"Explain please."_

And so Leyna recapped what happened at the Pokémon Center to Virgo, who listened intently about what Hayate said. No man, no matter how powerful they are, have any right to claim his mate is wrong about children. They are not as sensitive as women. Therefore, they do not experience the same worriment and fear surrounding their children. THEREFORE, they have no right to say a woman is wrong regarding anything about their children. Who the hell does Hayate think he is?

Leyna remained in her meditative stance, trying to block out her negativity. When she first realized her aura capabilities and learned some of its history, she learned that many masters of aura meditated. Meditation allows one to focus by eliminating the disturbances of the mind. Aura is normally drawn through emotions and grows stronger the more the person feels that emotion, but that is a double-edge sword, because the person is likely to damage themselves more. However, meditation allows the person to utilize aura more proficiently in any situation. They may just discover new about it too.

" _I'm going to have a few choice words with him when I see him."_

"If you want," Leyna expanded her vision. She wanted to locate Hayate, but instead of him, it was Orion, and the shiny Blade Pokémon did not look happy. "But you won't be able to, because Orion is on his way."

" _Really? He couldn't face his wife so he sent his Pokémon to do the job for him. Pathetic."_

As Leyna said, Orion emerged into the clearing. He first spotted his mate frowning at him and his trainer's mate sitting at the base of a tree. His mind told him to just stay where he was, and he obediently obliged.

" _Am I in trouble as well?"_

" _Where is Hayate?"_ Virgo questioned back.

" _Master Hayate is speaking to some friends. He wanted me to find you and let you know that he'll show up when he believes the fire has simmered down,"_ the BladePokémon stood at attention. He hated being the decoy, but at the very least, he was able to see his mate in all her beauty.

" _He should've been the one to come and face the flames head on. He's done it every time before, so what's the difference this time?"_ Virgo's hands landed on her hips.

" _That's what I said when he asked me,"_ Orion gave a sigh _. "But, that's all he sent me to do. Is she okay?"_

" _She's fine, just trying to relax. I won't be surprised if she slaps him when they reunite."_

" _I'm kind of betting on it."_

" _Okay, but you owe me a little something as well,"_ Virgo tapped her lips and smiled. Her mate's face turned pink, but there was a lecherous smile slowly growing _. "You're not leaving until I get it too."_

Orion gave a mock sigh _. "Well if my demanding mate requests it, I had better comply,"_ he closed the distance between them in seconds and carried Virgo bridal style, forcing her face to turn pink _. "Payback is fun isn't it?"_ Silence filled the clearing as the mates shared an amorous kiss.

* * *

Nicolas gave his supplies one last look over before equipping his backpack. He relayed the mission given to him one last time in his head. _"Head over to Sinnoh and assist our operatives there. You'll be under their command for the time being."_

"Are you ready Lynx?"

Weavile gave a mock salute, but her face paled when Nicolas pulled out his second pokéball.

"I'm bringing out Lilith to tell her about our relocation."

Lynx grabbed her trainer's arm and adamantly shook her head no. She refused to let him call out Lilith. There was something wrong with Lilith that made her dangerous, and it always ended badly when Nicolas called her. It's amazing she hasn't broken free of her pokéball at all for that matter.

"I know it sounds crazy, but she is still part of the family, and I won't leave her cooped up in her pokéball," was Nicolas' response. Weavile continued to shake her head and pull her trainer's arm. "Lynx, it will be fine, just let me handle her. If she lashes out, I'll take it."

"Vile!" Lynx refused to let go though. There wasn't enough to be wasting around, so Nicolas tossed Lilith's ball to her other hand and gave it a toss, much to Lynx's dismay.

Emerging from the pokéball, an exotic Pokémon released sparkles, signifying their shiny status. They stood a little bit shorter than Nicolas, who felt Lynx hide behind him. A low growl made the ice and dark-type flinch and cower away from the new Pokémon.

"Lilith," Nicolas said her name, but the results were not what he expected. Instead of simply looking at him, Lilith suddenly disappeared from sight. "Lilith?" As soon as she disappeared, she reappeared right before Nicolas and punched him very hard in the face. She watched him fly back and slide across the ground as his grunt touched her pointy ears. Her amber eyes glared at him, her slim arms folded over one another, and another growl escaped her muzzle.

Lilith is a shiny Zoroark. Whereas a normal Zoroark is mainly red and black with blue eyes, a shiny one is more purple and auburn red with golden amber eyes.

"Vile!" Lynx rushed to her floored trainer.

"Should've known that would happen," Nicolas rubbed his sore face and sprung to his feet. He dusted himself off and stared at his Pokémon again; she was still glaring, but moved away towards the furthest tree that would allow her to see her trainer fully. "There was no need for that Lilith," she growled back and turned her head.

Nicolas sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Vile," Lynx gave her trainer an "I told you so" look, but he chose to ignore it.

"I kind of deserved that for not letting her out sooner," he petted her head. "Lynx, we have another job to do. We're going to Sinnoh."

Lilith never responded, but she did give a nod back. She heard Nicolas's footsteps approach and slammed her arms down with a mighty roar, releasing her signature attack, Night Daze. The shockwaves blew Lynx back, but Nicolas rode it out strongly. The Pokémon inhabiting the vicinity ran away while the more strong ones looked to see what the problem was. To their surprise, a shiny Zoroark was amongst the forest. To see even one in the Kanto region is unheard of, but to see a shiny one is practically impossible. Zoroark are sly, cunning Pokémon, like the fox they resemble, and above all things, their pack is the most important. Any trainer trying to catch a Zoroark is said to be thrown into their illusions, and the rarest part of a Zoroark and their pre-evolved form is their gender.

Lilith is a female Zoroark, a shiny one at that, and is standing on Kanto soil.

"You know the reason I keep you in your pokéball is because of your rarity right?" Nicolas grunted against the shockwave, which slowly died down. Lilith glared at her trainer, another growl escaping her muzzle. "If people saw you running casually about, who knows what kind of trouble they'll go through just to have you? It's a long way back to Unova," Nicolas returned Lynx to her pokéball despite her screams of protest, leaving Lilith out.

"If you want to take it out on me, come right ahead," Nicolas tossed his pack aside. "But you know it will only end the same."

And in the blink of an eye, Lilith disappeared once again and attacked Nicolas with her claws raking the air. Her trainer dodged by leaping to his right, but he was scared on the inside. Lilith wasn't holding back. He always let her relieve some anger, but it was rare to see her with the look to kill. There were only a few times Nicolas could remember where Lilith acted with the intent to kill.

"Are you that angry with me?" Lilith continued to attack. She hasn't used any moves yet, but that only put Nicolas on a stricter guard. He paid close attention to her attack pattern, which was fast and accurate, powerful and yet smooth. She could attack with tremendous power and follow up with more attacks without feeling a slowdown. "Are you so angry that you have to hurt me?"

She roared and suddenly fired a Shadow Ball. Nicolas was too slow to avoid and found himself blown back from the impact. His back slid across the ground as Lilith pounced after him. She pinned his body down and raised her right claws, ready to tear into him.

Nicolas didn't do anything. He closed his eyes and waited for her to strike him, but the attack never came. The trainer knew better than to say anything, but what he missed was Lilith giving him a look over. She was about to strike him, but her arm was being held back…by Lynx. The Sharp Claw Pokémon managed to break free of her pokéball in time to stop Lilith from hurting their trainer. Tears flowed from her eyes in waterfalls as she forcibly yanked Lilith away and threw her off their trainer.

"Vile!" She snarled at Lilith and attacked. The Illusion Fox Pokémon bared her fangs and released a scorching hot Flamethrower. Lynx panicked and jumped out of the way, letting the flames fly right by her, but it left her wide open for Lilith to smash a Focus Blast into her face.

"Damn it," Nicolas put an end to the fight by returning both of his Pokémon. Lilith's growl stayed with him though as he sat in silence. His two pokéballs remained stationary in his hands, but he could tell that the tension was still heavy. It wasn't the first time Lynx tried to stop Lilith from attacking him, nor was it the first time Lilith took her anger out on Nicolas. Not to say he let her abuse him, but he was the only one in his book that could handle her.

"This is going to be a long trip," he sighed.

* * *

 **Neonlight01 - No need to apologize; I understand a busy schedule. Yes, I hope this is a good way to make Ash realize his mistake early on rather than later. When he meets Red, that one is going to be funny. Clair and Ryuga have a great amount of respect for one another, it isn't love, but it's fun to tease them about it.**

 **Guest - Giovanni has always been evil; the man created a team that steals trainers pokemon and uses them for pretty much world domination. How is that not evil? I am only using the characters from the Pokemon adventure manga, but I have to correct some things to make them accurately fit in the story. I'm sorry if Ryuga is appearing to be too special; it's mainly to compare him to Ash, which is why Ash wants him to train him. Also, not true about Ash being alone is enough. All the times he sulks off to be alone, someone or some of his Pokemon come to cheer him up. It's never just him alone that makes him feel better.**

 **Second Guest - I figured it would make Ryuga more unique, and he can be wild or as ferocious as a lion when he's really pissed.**

 **Maerk Andrews - It's okay, I honestly forgot that guest aren't able to vote on polls, but your choices have been included. I'll let you in on secret; one of your choices is part of the top three**

 **Ragna - Unfortunately, I will not include Pokemon from Sun and Moon. I would at least wait a long while until the series is out before mentioning anything at least. Maybe if I get really deep into the story will I add a character with Alolan Pokemon.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 - Yes, Ash is really thinking long and hard about this, which is very important. I do hope Ryuga is a good trainer for Ash. I hope his conversation with Red turns out funny as I want it to be. And yep, Gold has made an appearance; I like him a lot better than Ethan even though they are the same character. I'll try to include more of the Manga protagonists, but I figured this was a good start. Typhlosion is cool too.**


	15. Something Big

**I want to remind people that if they have suggestions or constructive, and I mean ways to actually improve the damn story and not insult my abilities, criticism, I am happy to hear what you got. Like I said, if it's insults, take your bullshit elsewhere because I'm not fucking dealing with it.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokémon. If I did, Serena would go with Ash to Alola.**

* * *

It was the start of a new day in Johto. The sun sent lights through the curtains of windows, disrupting many people from their slumber. For several, they were up long before the sun's rays started shining. Ryuga and his Grandpa Ryder were two of these people. The sun was bright on this new day and time was already reaching past noon.

"So you're really going to participate in the Johto League," Ryder said more than asked. As his father requested of him, Ryuga signed up for the Silver Conference along with Ash. Now the two were in the running for first place, but one was more excited than the other. Along with having someone to teach him, Ash now had another strong rival to challenge him. He was so excited to hear Ryuga accept his offer that Brock and Misty had to convince Pikachu to shock him.

"Yep, apparently so," it wasn't Ryuga's first choice of action after getting his first Pokémon. The teenager wanted to explore the world rather than compete, but now there have been a change of plans. Of course, now he can do both, but his heart leaned more towards exploration and seeing the world for itself.

"You don't sound all that enthused," Ryder already knew why. Many people who meet Ryuga and Hayate constantly assume their likes and hobbies correlate. However, there are many differences the father and son share that people misinterpret. They automatically assume both have the same likes without taking a second guess. Where Hayate lives for the thrill of the fight and wants to fight incredibly strong opponents, Ryuga is more into sightseeing and wanted to explore just how vast the world truly is. He has participated in a decent number of Pokémon battles, but they did spark the battler in him. Hayate plans to change that, which is why he asked Ryuga to take challenge.

"I understand why though," Ryder continued. "However, how are you supposed to teach someone about Pokémon when you do not show the same amount of enthusiasm?"

"I'm just not into battling really," Ryuga stated back. "It's not that I don't like it. I just like to explore my surroundings more. The only reason why I can move like I can is because Heracross likes using me as his punching bag."

"Well, regardless, I wish you and little Maya luck on your trip. Try to bring a nice lass back with you if Clair doesn't work out," Ryder let a lecherous smile grow on his face. On the other hand, his grandson's face was painted red.

"What about the phrase, "I am not in love with Clair," do people not understand? Since when did admiration and respect towards a member of the opposite sex equate to love?"

"You deny it lad, but you keep blushing whenever we bring it up."

"You know I get embarrassed easily. People tease me all the time, so of course I would get red whenever it's about females."

"Why do you deny it?"

"Well for starters, we know next to nothing about one another. She knows my parents are members of the G-Men, I can use aura apparently, and act like my father in many ways. I have learned that she is a member of the same organization, loves dragon-types because of their history, and is cousins with the Champion of Kanto. Other than that, we know nothing personal about each other. Also, she has to be much older than I am."

"She's nineteen actually," Ryder pointed out. If Ryuga had a drink in his hand, he would have most likely did a spit-take, but he didn't, much to Ryder's happiness.

"Wait…what? Nineteen?"

"Yes, her Dragonite told me," Ryder held back a chuckle as Ryuga processed what his grandfather just told him. He figured Ryder had to be lying just to make fun of him. First look at Clair would tell anyone that she is a mature and sophisticated young woman. There's no way she was nineteen, not when she has curves and assets like so. Then again, most females mature a lot earlier than others, but still.

"So then…"

"She's only three years older than you. Not bad an age gap if you ask me," Ryder snickered upon seeing Ryūga's face brighten. "You're considering it."

"N-No! No I am not! Don't put words in my mouth old man," Ryūga tried to look angry, but his blushing face didn't harbor the intended results.

"Okay, I'll stop messing with you," Ryder waved his hand in mock defeat. "Let's talk about what you've been through this week. How are you holding up?"

A heavy sigh escaped the teen's lips, his blush dying down. It has been a long and stressful week for many people, not just for him. From bad nightmares, to the actual destruction of his home, to the never-ending worriment for him home, and the many revelations of new info, Ryūga's head was about to burst.

"It's been stressful to say the least, but I'm doing okay," he said.

"Aye, I've been moving constantly since the tragedy, but something tells me that this is only the beginning," Ryder studied his grandson. There was a sense of nervousness hanging off his shoulders, and the elderly gentleman could tell why. "Be extremely careful out there lad," he continued. "I don't know what's happening, but I can feel something big starting to brew. Something big is about to happen."

"I can feel it too," the silver haired teen responded. "Whatever it is, it's making me nervous."

"You're going to need some strong Pokémon. I do happen to know a very useful one around Violet City, and since the first gym specializes in flying-type, it will be highly beneficial to you."

"Speaking of Pokémon, what are you going to do with the other two starters?"

Ryder shrugged his shoulders. There was still a Chikorita and Totodile still available in their pokéball. The question is what to do with them. Ryder could just keep them around until a new trainer comes to claim them, but the chances of that happening are low, nonexistent at best. Another way would be to let them into the wild with the other Pokémon instead of keeping them in their pokéballs.

"I'll look after them. Maybe another trainer can come pick them up while you're gone. Let me see Cyndaquil if you don't mind," Ryūga raised an eyebrow, but complied with his grandfather's request. He called out the fire starter and gave him a good pat on the head.

"Listen closely little one," Ryder said. "You are young now, but your trainer here will make you even stronger than before, so be sure to look out for him. Can you do that for me little one?"

"Cynda!" The fire echidna nodded confidently and pumped his tiny arms. Ryder gave a chuckle.

"He's a spirited one; I like that. Have you thought of a nickname for him?"

"Hmm, I've been thinking of a couple, but my mind always leads toward one the most. Hinoarashi sounds the coolest to me."

"Hinoarashi? What kind of name is that?" Ryder inquired. Even Cyndaquil was confused by it.

"It's actually Cyndaquil's name in a different language," Ryūga lifted the fire starter. "I can call him Hino for short. Does that sound good to you, Hino?"

Cyndaquil cocked his head to the side and let the name roll around in his head. It did have a nice ring to it, and it's still his name, according to Ryūga. He liked it, and nodded back in response to show it.

"Alright then, Hino will be your new name."

"Cynda!"

* * *

"Man, things are going to be so cool now that Ryūga is traveling with us," Ash could barely keep his excitement contained. He now a teacher to help train him. Not only that, but after calling up a few people, Ash now had some more Pokémon with him. He called up Prof. Oak to have him send over some of his Pokémon. He called in Bulbasaur and Snorlax first since he recently used them in the Orange League. He managed to contact Anthony and call back his Primeape. On screen, the fighting simian looked overjoyed to see his trainer and nearly punched Anthony for taking too long with the transfer procedures.

"Ash, I know you're excited, but are you sure this is what you want?" Brock spoke up first.

"Of course Brock; I wouldn't have asked Ryūga if I wasn't sure," Ash told him.

"Eh, true I suppose," the Pewter gym leader couldn't argue with that statement.

"What are you hoping Ryūga teaches you?" Misty inquired next. In her opinion, she thought it would a great idea for Ryūga to join them. Not to say Brock thought it was a bad decision; he has come to respect Ryūga as well.

"Hmm, it's hard to find a starting place," Ash said. There were many things Ash wanted to learn, but finding a starting point would drive him insane. "I was thinking of letting Ryūga decide for me. I'm sure he'll have some great ideas. Hey, why don't you join us Misty? That way, we can get stronger together."

"Do you think Ryūga would mind? He'll have his hands full already with you," the aspiring water master didn't mind training herself. Poliwhirl felt a little ashamed with his performance against Team Rocket. She hoped to cheer him up so they can train some more. In that case, Ryūga might be very helpful in that department.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Ash flashed his signature smile. He was truly in great spirits today. After talking with his mom, and hearing about Ryūga's decision to join him, the raven haired trainer has been bursting with more energy than normal.

Since the other exit of Catallia held bad memories, the trio opted to go to the other exit to see Ash's Pokémon. They all agreed to head out tomorrow, giving Ryūga and Maya time to get supplied and say their farewells.

"Come on out everyone," Ash called forth his squad. Charizard, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Snorlax, and Primeape emerged from their capsules, greeting everyone with surprised faces.

"Pika!" Pikachu joined the group. Immediately, Primeape scooped up Pikachu and proceeded to noogie his head while laughing mischievously.

"Alright Primeape, let me explain the situation before you start messing around," Ash stated. In return, the fighting simian stole his trainer's hat and adorned it with pride. "Hey, my hat," Ash reached for it, but found it gone and currently climbing a tree with its wearer taunting the failed results. He knew trying to get it back would only waste time, so Ash let Primeape wear it for the meantime.

In that time, he explained to his Pokémon what he was going to do. Feeling bad about not training them more, Ash will switch between his Pokémon so they can all receive training. Primape and Charizard would help him with the training since they are two of his heaviest hitters. Pidgeot is a matter Ash must confront another way. She was still mad at him to an extent, and Ash wanted to make things right before training her as seriously. She'll continue to receive training, but in Ash's opinion, it would do him best to mend things between them first before they really get into it.

Another promise Ash made, more to Brock and Misty rather than his Pokémon, is to catch more diverse species of Pokémon. His lineup isn't the greatest, most of his Pokémon are heavy hitters or speedy devils, and he barely catches any Pokémon despite wanting to be a Pokémon Master. His most defensive Pokémon is Snorlax and that's really it.

After getting his Pokémon situated, Ash went on to explain the new addition their group, Ryūga and his baby sister. Charizard was immediately thrilled to hear the news. He could fight Heracross again now and get even for his defeat. He'll show that fighting beetle real strength. Primeape was excited to see what kind of trainer Ryūga is. Pidgeot already had a good feeling about Ryūga, same with Pikachu. Snorlax…didn't really seem to care, and Bulbasaur remained a little confused, but the Pokémon were glad their trainer wanted to step up a little and take initiative.

"Well since we're going to have more friends with us, I'm going to need more supplies," Brock said. "I've seen Ash and Ryūga eat together; we're going to need a lot more supplies, and I'm being generous when I say that."

"Your food is so delicious Brock. What can I say?" Ash grinned.

"That Ryūga manages to teach you some table manners. At least when he ate, he did it in a clean manner."

The group shared a good laugh while the aspiring Pokémon Master looked over his team. He could see a brighter future ahead of them. Dare he say that his dream may come to fruition. Of course, it's entirely too soon to claim such things, but maybe, just maybe, Ash can go even farther this time.

* * *

"Mrs. Ketchum, it's good to see you. What can I do for you?" Tracey greeted Ash's mother with a smile. He wasn't expecting visitors, but it's always a pleasure to see the Ketchum Matriarch.

"Hey Tracey, is Prof. Oak busy right now? I have something important to ask him."

"I don't think so. Come on in; I'll go tell him you're here," Tracey let Delia in and immediately went in search of the professor. As the woman stood alone, she tried to get her thoughts together. She needed more answers, but Red was definitely not talking. That left Oak; he had to know some things. For starters, Delia had to know why he kept Red's whereabouts a secret. He and Red knew something; she could tell that much.

"Mrs. Ketchum, he's in his office. He said you can come in," Tracey soon returned.

"Thank you Tracey, and I ask that you do not disturb us during," she noticed Tracey's confused look.

"Uhh, sure?"

With that, Delia followed the corridor to Oak's very messy lab, where he was seated in his chair.

"Ah, Delia, how can I help you? Tracey said that you have something important to ask me," the elderly gentleman spoke up. Delia took a chair and sat across from the man. She laced her fingers together and went through her thoughts one last time.

"Yes, there is something I need to ask you, and only you can answer it," she said.

"Well ask away; I'll help in any way I can," Oak listened intently.

Delia narrowed her eyes and fixed Oak with a stern stare.

"I've talked to Red," she stated, and Oak's face grew pale.

"Y-You did?"

"Yes, and I've learned many things from him too during his seven-year absence. For instance, he and I missed each other very much. Just last night, he and I reunited personally for the first time in seven years, which is why I had Mimey stay here."

Oak bit his bottom lip. _'Red, what did you tell her?'_

"I wondered why Mr. Mime suddenly showed up last night. I guess that's why. You and Red were spending time together. Did you have fun?"

"No words can describe it, but you're only proving my suspicions by trying to change the subject," Delia folded her arms under her magnificent chest. "What Red told me really is true then."

Oak swallowed the lump in his throat. "What did he tell you?"

"That you knew of his whereabouts the _entire_ time," Oak didn't ignore the emphasis she put on entire. "You knew where he was, but it didn't occur to you that _I_ may have wanted to know. For years, you've been hiding the location and activities of my husband and never once consulted me about it. I want to know why?"

Oak straightened up and let out a sigh. "How much…did Red tell you? What are the fundamentals?"

"He works for an organization known as the G-Men, you were his contact here to keep him up to date on Pallet Town, and Team Rocket has attacked one of Johto's towns and kidnapped some of its townsfolk. Prof. Elm is among the kidnapped," Delia was on it.

Oak still couldn't get over the news. All of the regional professors are good friends of one another, and to find out that one of their own has been attacked and kidnapped wasn't a happy revelation. They have been pondering why Elm was kidnapped in the first place, but so far, nothing came to mind. His research only stems far as Pokémon breeding patterns and abilities, but surely none of that warrants any kidnappings.

"Yes, I heard about it on the news. It still pains me to think about it," the old man responded. "So, I presume you want to know what I know."

"Red thinks I haven't caught on to him, but I'll let him have it later. He's keeping something from me, despite telling me that he isn't."

"Is that so? He has a perfectly good reason you know."

"Don't give me that garbage," Delia stated. "I've heard enough of it from Red. I don't want to hear any more of it. I want to know why I wasn't informed of any of this."

Now Oak isn't one to beat around the bush; however, the situation practically calls for it. He can never remember a time where Delia appeared so angry. Whatever Red told her, she was not satisfied.

"It's not as easy as you make it out to believe," Oak told her.

"Then explain it to me. I want to know, and I'm not leaving until then," Delia frowned deeper. "Red is gathering his Pokémon and bringing them here, so I have time for a little story."

Oak sighed. "I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but you know how hardheaded he is. Before he left, he told me to pay close attention to what goes on in Kanto, and that's what I did. Since then, he's contacted me and asked to know what I've heard. I made sure to keep him posted on you and Ash as well, but when I asked when he may return, he never gave me a definite answer."

"What was he doing?"

"If I remember correctly, he was studying the connections between Team Rocket and other possible organizations. He asked me to take notes about every link he confirmed and keep the files around for safe keeping. I still have them, but I can't give them to you, and before you ask, Red made me promise not to. You know I'm a man of my word."

"So he made you promise not to tell me of his whereabouts. Why? Why didn't he want me knowing where he was?" That was Delia's main issue with Red right now. While he was off doing his job, she was worried sick and pondering every night where he might be.

"He knew if you were aware of his location, you would try your hardest to find him. He didn't want you doing that."

"So he wanted me to suffer instead? He wanted to break me down into depression just so he could magically return one day and heal me?" Delia's rage increased, causing Oak to slowly slide back his chair. He knew the dangers of an angry woman.

"I cannot agree with his ideas, but his motives are strictly genuine. He wanted you and Ash safe, and I agree with him on that. Team Rocket is an organization not to be trifled with. Sure, you and I have tackled some members of Team Rocket in the past, but that was then. Now, they are more powerful and seem to act more strategically."

"You're trying to change the subject," Delia pointed out. "I am aware of Team Rocket's new style, but I want to know more about my current situation. Red may be back, but I want to know what he is hiding."

"I've already told you everything I know. Red asked me to hold on to some notes of his while keeping him updated on events happening around. Other than that, I have been researching the matters revolving around the kidnappings," Oak responded.

"You know more, but you refuse to tell me. I know there's something you haven't told me yet. That's why you're stalling," Delia shot up and slammed her hands on the table. She expected Oak to jump, but the man was more courageous than she thought. "Red is my husband in every sense of the word. It's been years since I've last talked to him and now that he's back, I'm still left in the dark. What is wrong with wanting some answers?!"

She took a deep breath and sat back down in her chair. "I just want some answers. Please Samuel; tell me what's going on. I'm tired of being left in the dark."

Oak had to think. He wasn't sure of what to say anymore. Red really pissed her off if she was having these mood swings. From angry and calm to pissed and ready to explode the next; it's amazing Red isn't in the hospital yet.

"Delia, if you really want to know what's going on, Red is the one you should be asking. I don't have the information you are looking for, at least not yet anyway, but when I do, I'll be sure to tell you first thing."

"Red isn't going to tell me; he'll just avoid the question," Delia shook her head. That's one of the ways she was ensnared by him last night; he skillfully dodged her until his advances worked. He was always cunning in battle, but she never expected to use those skills in another situation.

"He'll talk if you give him time to tell you," Oak responded. "You're so adamant about getting information, but you haven't considered the full extent of the messenger's hardships. I know what Red has been up to, as well as Green and Blue, but I can attest to their testimony that it was nothing pleasant."

"Time huh," it was really that simple, but she didn't think it would be. Normally, a person would enjoy the pleasantry of having their significant other around all the time, but Delia didn't want it to be that easy. She couldn't make it that easy. In the past, she and Red spoiled each other rotten, but after their separation, Delia learned a thing or two about herself. She was stronger than she realized. Able to bottle up seven years of loneliness, Delia focused on raising Ash and making sure he lived a happy life. He was her life, and should anything happen to him, may Arceus have pity on the dead man or woman who did it. She wasn't as strong as Red in terms of battling and real combat, but nothing is scarier than an angry woman.

"Yes, instead of breaking your neck in search of closure, let yourself enjoy the reunion you and Red went through. When he feels like he is ready to confess, I'm sure he'll fill you in. Red doesn't have all the answers you know," Oak held back a chuckle. Aside from battling and eating, what other answers could the man give that sounded logical?

"I guess you're right," Delia sighed. At least she did learn a few things. Oak is researching the extent of those random kidnappings. Maybe he'll find out the modus operandi behind them. "With Ash being around New Bark when the destruction happened, I've been on edge lately. I was heavily worried about his situation, but thankfully, Red got in touch with one of his colleagues, and they told him everything was alright now."

"Yes, I was quite worried myself. I thought Gary may be around there too, but he's already deep in Johto now."

"Oh! Wait a minute!" Delia finally remembered something else. "Can you pull up any information about New Bark's Guardian? I want to see what they look like. Red mentioned his name is Hayate."

"Hayate Moriyama," Oak already knew who she was referring to. "That's his name, and yes, I am good friends with him myself. He's a pretty unique man, has a wife and two kids, one of which just became a trainer."

"Wait…Red said the son just turned sixteen. I thought new trainers get their Pokémon ten days after they turn ten."

"Traditionally, that's the way the system works. However, Hayate's wife is very protective of her children, even more than you are with Ash. She had him wait a few more years. I think it was something about irresponsible mothers or some matter like that," Oak shrugged his shoulders as he pulled up Hayate's information. Well, _some_ of Hayate's information. Luckily, he missed the angry twitch in Delia's brow when he mentioned irresponsible mothers. "Ah, here we go. This is Hayate, his wife, and his two kids."

Delia stared at the photos, but as soon as her eyes roamed over a certain silver and black haired teen, her mouth opened wide.

"That's Ryūga!" She pointed out, much to Oak's surprise. She already knew Hayate's son? Since when? "I spoke to Ash earlier this morning and met Ryūga too. He looked like such a sweet boy. Aww, his little sister is so adorable."

"So Ash already befriended Ryūga huh. That didn't take long," Oak commented. It didn't surprise him really. The raven-haired trainer possessed a knack for befriending individuals. He inherited it from Red obviously, but the ability to prevent anyone from being mad at him came from Delia.

"My little Ashy is growing up," the mom remembered the conversation she had with him. She hoped he snapped out of his little funk.

"He called me earlier too asking me to send him some of his old Pokémon. I don't know what you told him, but he was even more confident than when I last saw him."

"A mother has her ways," Delia bid farewell to the professor and then Tracey, leaving the establishment, and heading back to her house. She went through the new revelations in her head. Something bad was definitely brewing, but the question is what. What storm is approaching, and what is Team Rocket planning to do with it? Furthermore, what will Delia do about her husband? She supposed she could follow Oak's advice and indulge herself some more.

"So not only is Ash crying, but I'm screaming my head off because of my broken arm, and Delia is just sitting with Ash, trying to soothe him," she could hear Red's voice when she stepped inside her house.

"Mime?" Mr. Mime's voice touched her ears next. _Are they having a conversation_ , Delia pondered.

"Yeah, we had to stay a little longer for me to get patched up, but in the end, we brought in a handsome baby boy. So Mr. Mime, the moral of the story is be very careful when your mate is pregnant. If you haven't been through the ringer yet, believe me when I say that those months of your mate's pregnancy will be hell. You have cravings, mood swings, which is the worst phase in my opinion, and then the cooldown phases after the pregnancy."

"Mime mime? Mime Mr. Mime?"

"A strong will, high endurance, and an unbelievably strong amount of patience; that is how I survived. Now, I love Delia to death, but if she gets pregnant again, I'm keeping my arms away from her. That was the first time I ever broke an arm, and I will not let it happen again."

He and Mr. Mime chuckled as Delia observed them from the corner. They didn't seem to be aware of her presence, or at least Red didn't bother to say anything about her. It took a great deal not to chuckle herself; she remembered that day perfectly, in which both her son and her husband were screaming their lungs out.

"But listen Mr. Mime; I have something important to fill you in on," Red's voice turned serious, and Delia stepped back to better conceal herself.

"Mime?"

"I can't tell you for sure, but something big is brewing. There will be times where I must leave for extended periods of time because of this storm. When that happens, I will need you to take care of Delia. However, as you are now, and don't take this the wrong way, you will be too weak to take the task alone. So my plan is to have some of my Pokémon stay behind to assist and train you."

"Mime?!" Is this man insane? He himself already generates a scary visage, but his Pokémon must be on a whole different level.

"Don't worry, they aren't going to kill you. I said train, not destroy, and I'll be looking over the training while I'm still free," but that didn't ease Mr. Mime's worries. "It will be your job to protect the town and Delia in my absence."

"Mime mime?"

"Of course you can do it, but you will need training. Oh, and one more thing," Red then whispered something to Mr. Mime. Delia couldn't make it out, but judging by the ever-growing redness on his face, it had to be something about her and Red's constant sexual activities. "There's going to be many nights like last night, so I demand you prepare yourself."

"Don't tell Mimey about our intimate matters," Delia finally made her presence known. Only Mr. Mime was surprised, whereas Red lazily turned his head to see her. "That's only for us to know."

"Hey, I don't want him bursting into the room thinking you're in trouble. I doubt locked doors can handle a Psychic attack," Red shrugged his shoulders. Mr. Mime couldn't hear more of it. He had to leave before his face turns redder.

"Sorry Mimey," Delia called out to him. Red gave a light chuckle, earning him a slap on the arm. "I told you to stop."

"It's true though," the man rubbed his arm. "Anyway, how was your talk with Prof. Oak?"

Delia sighed. "You were right," she hated to admit though. "He told me what you were doing and why you decided to stay hidden."

"Like I said, he knows what I know," Red leaned his head on his hand. "I told you it would be a waste of time."

"Well excuse me for wanting to know more about what my husband was doing," Delia folded her arms under her chest. "Unlike you, I was curious as to what you were doing and where you might have been. I don't have the connections like you do, so don't judge me for wanting to know what you were up to."

"If you wanted to know -."

"You wouldn't have told me anything. Don't try to make yourself sound like a saint," Delia interrupted. "You would avoid every question I ask and then tell me something completely unrelated, so I don't want to hear any lies about you coming clean when I know that's far from true."

Red remained silent, staring at his wife as she panted in and out. Her fists were clenched tightly, but she managed to calm down a bit before continuing. Her eyes peered at the table, her hands resting on her lap.

"I have so many things on my mind. Ash called here earlier," Red straightened up. "He said he and his friends are doing fine. They weren't there when the tragedy struck, but they saw the aftermath. They even made friends with Hayate's son, whom Ash asked for help. I had Samuel pull up some information on Hayate, and the resemblance between him and Ryūga, his son, is astounding. They look so much alike that it kind of scares me."

"…I talked to him," Red said, earning a confused look from Delia. "I talked to Hayate on the way back here. He and his wife are doing fine. They have been running into more members of Team Rocket, but it's nothing they can't handle. Hayate mentioned that the main Pokémon used in the destruction of New Bark was an Aggron, a big one at that. That Aggron has showed up a couple of times, according to Hayate, Lance, and Gold, the Champion of Johto. However, there are many mysteries surrounding that Aggron. Mainly, its strange ability."

"Ability?" Delia repeated. Red nodded and showed her what Aggron's look like. The steel behemoth is another factor that links Team Rocket to the whole situation.

"When you hear the word morph, what do you normally picture?" Delia tapped her chin.

"Something changing I guess?"

"On a more precise level, we use the term to describe a Pokémon with the ability to transform into another," Red clarified for her. "As far we know, only two Pokémon are capable of performing such a feat on their own. Pokémon other than those two are considered Morphs."

"How does one Pokémon transform into another?"

"Well, there is the move Transform, which allows the caster to take on their opponent's form and attacks. However, as I said, only two Pokémon can use this move naturally. No other Pokémon can use it, and those that can, are what we call Morphs."

"Is this…is this what you were researching?" Delia questioned.

"It is," Red nodded back and crossed his arms. "To put it simply, Pokémon with morphing abilities have been experimented on. Someone has been tampering with their DNA."

"Really? That sounds horrible," Delia covered her mouth. At this time, Mimey returned and joined the adults at the table. He caught most of the conversation and listened intently for the rest of it.

"You have no idea," Red shook his head. "Have I ever told you the story about my Espeon?"

"No."

"Well, she is a victim of DNA tampering. Team Rocket sought to make an Eevee evolve into all of its many evolutions and change back to its first. They succeed, and now this Eevee can evolve into each of its stages. However, they wanted to use it for their heinous schemes. That is, until I came into the picture."

"You have this Eevee?"

"Yep, and now she's permanently an Espeon," Red took out a pokéball and called forth the same Espeon. "Vee, you remember Hanako right?"

"Espe," the psychic Eeveelution rubbed her head against the woman's leg.

"At first, Vee could only change into three of its evolutions."

"You poor thing," Delia petted the psychic Pokémon. "Does Vee's story has something to do with what you were telling me?"

"It's highly possible. It isn't the first time Team Rocket messed with Pokémon DNA," Red then got a realization. His eyes grew to the size of platter as he felt his words become stuck in his throat. "Uh-oh."

"Red?"

"Uh-oh," he repeated. "Oh no, this is bad," he scrambled for his X-transceiver, panic stuck on his face as his wife and the two Pokémon watched in confusion.

"Red what's going on?"

"I need to contact Hayate," was all her husband said.

"Why? What did you just think of?"

"Damn it!" Red slammed his fist on the table, shocking Mimey and Delia. Hayate didn't pick up on his end, so Red kept trying to get in touch with him. However, no response. "He's not answering," Red covered his face and tried to calm down.

"Red, calm down," Delia went to his side and shook him slightly. "What's the problem?"

"I figured it out," he answered. It all made sense now. The kidnappings, Team Rocket's kidnapping of New Bark citizens, and the reason for the strange behaviors for the returned people.

"What?"

"I figured out why Team Rocket kidnapped citizens from New Bark."

* * *

"Are you Nicolas Nightshade?" The young man's face appeared on the monitor. He nodded back at the question.

"I am. How may I be of service?"

"I was told by your superior that you would be arriving within the week. I have called for confirmation," the man's voice was calm and collected, analyzing and direct. Nicolas could sense a bit of urgency as well, telling him the man wasn't all that patient.

"At the most, it will take me at least four days to arrive in Sinnoh. I wasn't told where exactly you wanted me to be."

"Jubilife City, where I will have one of my Admins waiting. Whatever business you have to complete, make sure it's done in a timely manner."

"Will do," Nicolas nodded back. "I'll be there within three days. When I do, will this Admin tell me the mission, or will you tell me now?"

"It will be exactly like your mission in New Bark, but this time, it will be a lot easier. Sandgem Town doesn't have a Guardian or that many trainers, and it's significantly smaller than New Bark."

"About how big is the town's population?" These were the important questions. Information is key when retrieving new pieces. Nicolas needed to know what he was dealing with if he wanted his infiltration to be a success.

"Not much, at least one hundred if my sources are correct. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all, just needed to know what kind of security I may be dealing with. I tell my superiors that, but they don't like keeping me in the light."

"If it will make your job easier, what else do you need to know?"

"How big is the lab where is the main room located? I can research the rest on my own."

"The lab itself is quite big as you expect. I would say roughly the same size of the lab in New Bark but a little smaller. Hopefully that won't hinder your abilities."

"It won't bother me one bit. As soon as I get there, I'll get the items and be out before you can say Arceus."

"Then I look forward to working with you Mr. Nightshade. Your assistance will be greatly appreciated," Nicolas nodded back silently and cut off the connection.

"Are you sure we can trust him sir?" another figure spoke up. "I don't think we need someone from another region to assist us in retrieving some documents."

"Patience is a virtue," the first man responded. "There's no harm in waiting. In the meantime, we can focus on more important matters. Are the girls in place?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to trade with Mars. She'll be the one to greet Mr. Nightshade when he arrives."

"As you wish sir," the second figure left the room. The first figure remained, watching the monitors as a Crobat landed on his shoulder.

"This world will be ours soon enough," he scratched the Crobat's…chin? A smile grew on his face, which turned from calm and collected to sinister and wicked. "Mars, I have a new task for you. Head to Jubilife City and wait for our new transfer to arrive. You'll help him with the Sandgem Town infiltration."

"Yes, Master Cyrus," a woman's voice responded back.

* * *

 **ShadowUzumaki55 – That's what happens when someone messes with Leyna and Hayate. They are not to be trifled with, especially Hayate. Yeah, I figured this would be a good way to make him take the challenge and develop that battler's instinct. Think of him like Teen Gohan; he's full of potential, but isn't a warrior like Goku as Piccolo put it. Ryūga has the potential, but isn't a battler like his old man.**

 **Thor94 – Yes, I figured that would be a good way to bring Ryūga into the league challenge instead of just having him suddenly motivated to do so. Really, it's to develop that battle instinct like his father said. Ash and Red's encounter will happen pretty soon I think. It depends. Oh, and when I'm done, Ash will be a true force to be reckon with.**


	16. The Real Journey Begins

**Happy New Years everybody! Welcome to the year 2017!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and never will, but if I did, i would make it better than it was before.**

* * *

"So, you're just going to ignore me the entire time?" Hayate folded his arms under his chest. His eyes were set on the meditating Leyna, who sat at the base of the same tree she stormed to after leaving the Pokémon Center. They had to get a room there since Hayate's house was destroyed by Team Rocket; however, Leyna said not one word to her husband ever since their chat with their kids. As soon as the sun came up and she was awake, she went to the tree.

Leyna remained quiet and still, letting her aura naturally flow outward. She didn't want to hear any word of excuse, not after what he said. How dare he claims her to be wrong about the well-being of her children? Did he spend nine months, eighteen total, carrying them? Did he go through phase after phase just from the pregnancy alone? No, he did none of that. The most he did is keep her mood swings under control. Afterwards, he did the discipline, but Leyna did the teaching. She molded her children into a well-mannered gentleman and nice young lady respectively. So what gives him the right to tell her she's wrong about her children? Who the hell does Hayate think he is?

"You can't ignore me forever you know," Hayate continued anyway. They were all set to leave, their first destination being Viridian City. However, they can't get a move on without the husband and wife leaving together. "You'll talk to me eventually."

Still no response. Hayate would've sighed, but he knew it was his own fault. Regardless, he didn't regret what he said. Yes, Maya is quite young to be traveling at the age she is now, but with Ryūga and other experienced trainers, there is no doubt in Hayate's mind of Maya's safety. If only Leyna can see that.

"Okay," Hayate sat down in front of his wife. "Talk to me, please."

He must thank Orion for distracting Virgo long enough to talk to Leyna. The Embrace Pokémon would not hesitate to blast him with Psychic.

"You can scream at me, shout, attack me, or whatever. I just want you to talk to me."

"…Can't handle your wife's silence? Is it too much of a challenge for you?" She finally spoke, but refused to open her eyes. "I thought you loved challenges Hayate."

"I do, but I love you even more," he responded. Despite the rising blush, Leyna still refused to look at him. "I get why you're livid, but I can't understand how? How are you angry when Maya is in safe hands?"

"Maybe because she's out there in the first place," Leyna's voice was rising. Her snarl did not affect Hayate though.

"But Ryūga is there with her," Hayate repeated the same line. "Her big brother is there looking out for her. Not only that, but they have means to call us should something happen, other experienced trainers to help look after her, and a plethora of Pokémon to protect her. I don't see how you can be mad with this arrangement. I can understand you not trusting the other trainers, but I want to know why Ryūga's presence doesn't mean anything to you."

"Just because Ryūga is there doesn't mean Maya's safety is guaranteed," Leyna retorted. "If Team Rocket goes after them, there will only be so much Ryūga can do to protect himself AND his baby sister."

"So you're saying her staying behind where Team Rocket can easily have that Aggron appear again sounds better?" It's hard to beat Hayate in logic. To those who don't know, chess is his favorite game. It takes strategy, cunning, and skills to keep the game in one's favor. The longer the game goes on, the more challenging it becomes.

"Of course n-."

"Or are you saying that coming with us, two people who Team Rocket is constantly hunting down even more adamantly, is even better than that?" Hayate interrupted.

"I'm not saying any of th-,"

"Then just admit it and stop being so damn stubborn," Hayate cut her off again. "Maya is with Ryūga; she is out there right now exploring the rest of Johto, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I'm sorry I put our daughter in potential danger, but I do not regret it because of the contingencies keeping her safe. Ryūga is there, along with three more trainers. I bet more people will join the group later on."

Leyna opened her mouth to speak, but Hayate placed a finger over it.

"No, I am not letting you speak. We have been married for many years, so you should know me well enough to know that I love and protect my family. My most used saying is "Protect what you love," is it not?"

Hayate glazed his thumb over Leyna's lips and titled her head upward.

"You're just under too much stress, but it's okay. I do not blame you for being so angry. However, like it or not, everything is already said and done. You can only hope things turn out okay."

Leyna clenched her fists tightly. "Are you finished?"

Hayate sighed back. "Yeah, I'll wait for you back at the Pokémon Center."

"Wait," she stopped him from leaving. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she stood up and dusted herself off. "You're right; I am under a lot of stress. How can I not be? My home was attacked and destroyed, on my son's sixteenth birthday no less. I found out most of my family has been kidnapped in the attack and don't have the first clue of what's happening to them. My children barely survived, and I can't see them because we're being chased by some mafia-like organization. So yes Hayate, I am under a lot of stress, and you sending our daughter into the danger zone does not help one bit. So excuse me for being worried."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be though," Hayate responded. "All I'm saying is that you should trust in my decision to send Maya with Ryūga and trust in your son's ability to protect his sister. Is that really too much to ask?"

"Considering you're the one who orchestrated the idea, yes, yes, it is," Leyna crossed her arms and finally opened her eyes. They did not look happy.

"…Do you hate me then?" Leyna gripped her shoulders. In all her life, Leyna can never say she hated Hayate. She can grow angry at him, but hating him is impossible for her. Even when she used to hate men in general, Hayate was the first she grew to like.

"I can never bring myself to hate you," she whispered. "But I can't ignore what you did. I've gone along with many of your plans, but this, is one I can't sit still about," she looked to the side, biting her lower lip. Hayate waited for her to continue. "I'll trust in your judgement," her eyes locked with her husband's. "But if anything, and I mean anything, happens to my baby girl," she stomped forward and poked Hayate in the chest. "I will make sure those moments become _your_ eternal nightmare. Do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear," he nodded. There was no casual remark to follow this time. "Now, may I please hug you," he had his arms out for her.

"You may," she surprised him with a light kiss on the lips. "But I'm taking away sex until further notice."

"Not really the time to be indulging in such things, but as you wish," Hayate felt Leyna tense up. "What's wrong?"

"We're surrounded," she stated. "I count twelve total."

"Get behind me," Hayate stood in front of her. "Contact Virgo and tell her there's trouble."

Hayate threw out the rest of his Pokémon.

"My wife knows you're out there, so your best option is to come out." The twelve individuals, all of whom were dressed in Rocket outfits, emerged from the bushes. "I should've known. You guys don't know when to quit."

"Team Rocket will never stop until all nuisances are eliminated, and we rule the world," one declared. The rest gave a chorus of cheers and enlarged their pokéballs.

"Now that we have you, Guardian, we'll be taking you and your beloved wife in," another stated.

"Like hell you will," Hayate smirked. "You guys haven't even come close to taking us out, but I want you to keep coming," his fists trembled excitedly. "It will give me more victims to take out. Let's go guys!"

His Pokémon released a group cry, charging into battle.

"Let's take him down!" The twelve Rocket members called forth their Pokémon. Multiple Golbats and Raticates along with a couple of Drowzee.

"Let's light 'em up guys!" Hayate gave the command and watched his Pokémon burst into action. He chose to get Leyna out of the fight during the commotion, but a pair of Goldbat stopped them.

"Virgo use Thunderbolt!" Leyna commanded. The two Golbat were taken by surprise as bolts of lightning sent thousands of volts coursing through their bodies. They never stood a chance.

" _Sorry we're late,"_ Virgo appeared. She appeared quite angry and sounded majorly disappointed. _"What are we dealing with?"_

"Just some Grunts, nothing big. Where's Orion?"

Before Virgo could respond, one of the Raticates jumped at the trio with Super Fang. However, the attack was intercepted by a devastating Focus Punch and completely stopped, in which Focus Punch continued to soar and rocket Raticate away.

" _I'm here,"_ Orion dropped down next. _"Apologies, we were just finishing our date."_

"Sorry for interrupting you. Let's deal with this first and then you two can enjoy yourselves," Hayate didn't have to give his Pokémon commands. That's how strong and intelligent they are. Normally, well more like hypothesized, trainers give commands to be more strategic in the fight. Really, not giving commands is a true testament of a Pokémon's strength and bond they share with their trainer. The trainer has the utmost faith in their Pokémon to handle the battle while the Pokémon leaves the trust in the training they and their trainer went through.

"Lade," Orion nodded back. Two Golbats appeared once more and used Air Slash to intercept the Blade Pokémon. Virgo projected a Light Screen to absorb the attack, giving Orion time to launch Psycho Cut and take them out. The sad thing about Grunts is their ego. They talk big, but in the end, "Grunts will be Grunts," Hayate said with a disappointed sigh. "Is that all of them Lenya."

"No, I'm picking up two more signatures, and they're headed our way. Their aura is stronger than the Grunts."

"One of the higher ranks then," Hayate saw his Pokémon finishing off the rest of the Grunts' Pokémon, but as Leyna said, two more members arrived. One came from the sky atop a Honchkrow while the other rode a Houndoom. Instead of the usual black Rocket out, the two wore a white variation with the R logo patched on their chests.

The one with Honchkrow was a woman with crimson hair and red eyes. Her outfit dropped below her knees and showed a tiny slit for her legs. A black belt rested around her waist as short white heels clicked every time she took a step.

The rider who came in with Houndoom is a man with short teal hair and eyes. He appeared more formal than his female companion, but with more air of authority around him.

"You guys don't know when to give up," Hayate said. The Guardian's Pokémon gathered behind him and his wife. They were utterly disappointed in Team Rocket's strength. The organization obviously knew how strong Hayate and Leyna are, and yet they continue to send Grunts in order to do the work. "How many times do I have beat you down for you to leave me and my family alone?"

"Team Rocket will never surrender," the man declared. "You may be to handle what we throw at you, but we'll always come back, with greater numbers than before."

"It's because of you that my wife is under so much stress," Hayate narrowed his eyes. "Everything was going so smoothly until you stuck your ugly noses in. Well no more," Hayate snapped his fingers. His Pokémon got the message and stepped forward, ready for their command. "From now on, you face the wrath of New Bark's Guardian. Any member who dares cross our path will be lucky to return, and those who do only have my wife to thank."

"Your words mean nothing!" The Crimson haired woman responded. "Show these fools why Team Rocket will reign supreme!" Her Honchkrow and the man's Houndoom took up their positions, but they called out more.

"Six Pokémon plus your wife's one; we have the number and type advantage," Archer, the man, pointed out. His teammate, Ariana, nodded in agreement, a smug look on her face. "Prepare to face two of Team Rocket's executive members."

The enemy side, along with Honchkrow and Houndoom, had a Vileplume, Persian, Arbok, Golbat, Hypno, Macargo, two Victreebel, Muk, and a Tyranitar. While on Hayate and Leyna's side, Ursaring, Vaporeon, Braviary, Goodra, Aggron, Orion, and Virgo stood their ground.

"Twelve-on-seven, it seems the odds are in our favor," Archer stated. His Tyranitar's special ability kicked in, causing a vicious sandstorm to erupt. Hayate and his team stayed close together, the sandstorm blocking the enemies' presences.

"Here they come," Leyna used her aura to keep the enemy in sight.

"Goodra, get ready to use Rain Dance," Hayate stated.

"Dra," the dragon nodded.

"When I give the signal, let it rip. We're going to split up, but one of you will have to fight alone. Agro, think you can handle it?"

"Aggron?" Agro gave his trainer a look that said, "You're seriously asking me that?"

"Just had to make sure. Aquarius and Draco will be a team, Orso and Aquila will be a team, and Virgo will be with Orion. Try to stick together and lend other teams a hand if you can," Hayate grasped his wife's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"They're right on top of us," she squeezed back. Leyna felt Hayate wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

"Let's go! Now Draco! Orso, put up the biggest Protect you can!"

"Ursa ring!" the bear complied and put all his focus into defense. A huge vibrant green sphere encased his teammates. Just in time too, as vibrations spread through the dome like wildfire, signifying the attacks have landed. Thanks to the dome though, everyone came out unscathed. At the same time, Goodra's Rain Dance caused the vicious sandstorm to disappear. Once the teams chose their targets, they immediately confronted them.

"Ready to dance Leyna?" Hayate inquired. Leyna squeezed his hand back, their mega rings shining bright.

"Ready," she and her husband faced each other, intertwining their fingers together. Mirroring them, Virgo and Orion entered the same position.

" _Let's begin."_ Virgo pecked her mate on the lips before they started.

"A step beyond evolution," Leyna followed her husband's lead, moving in sync with him and their Pokémon.

"A bond unbreakable and true," Hayate continued, spinning his wife around and catching her in a dip. Orion and Virgo mirrored them, having an incantation of their own.

"Two hearts become one," the spouses spoke simultaneously. "And a new power is born. Bring forth that power and show the world the strength of our bond," they laced their fingers together again and extended the free one outward towards the Blade and Embrace Pokémon, whom mirrored them.

"Virgo!"

"Orion!"

"Mega Evolve!" the spouses touched the other's ring.

Inside the dome of vibrant colors, the two mates shared one more quick kiss before letting the power consume them.

" _Leave the Tyranitar to me."_ Orion released his mate's hand and cut through the dome with his mega blade.

" _I want the feathered bitch,"_ Virgo used her enhanced psychic powers to blow the rest of the dome away and reveal their forms. The first noticeable change is Gardevoir's dress, which was colored black and resembled a bridal gown. Her arms were also colored black while her hair remained the same light blue. Her chest spike was that of a heart and her face looked as if she wore a masquerade mask.

The differences between a regular Mega Gardevoir and a shiny one is the color of their dresses. The regular's dress is white as opposed to black.

Mega Gardevoir and Mega Gallade took the battlefield in all their stunning glory, but Mega Gallade didn't remain still for long. As soon his target was in clear sight, he seemingly vanished without a trace.

With Rain Dance still active, the Pokémon were soaking wet, and that Honchkrow was getting on her last nerves. No one stares at Orion with such eyes except her.

"Mega Evolution will not make a difference," Ariana stated. "You will only delay the inevitable."

"Let's test that shall we?" Hayate grinned. "Orion, you know what to do!"

And that was the cue. Orion reappeared right in front of Tyranitar, a devilish smirk on his face. The rock/dark type Pokémon could not react in time and found itself on the receiving end of a ferocious Focus Punch uppercut. Tyranitar levitated, its body floating aimlessly as Orion continued his assault with a follow-up Brick Break. However, Houndoom pounced down with Iron Tail and intercepted the blow.

"Flamethrower!"

The hellhound retaliated with a burst of flames erupting from its muzzle, but the flames proved useless. Mega Gallade cut through the beam with his blades.

The rest of the Pokémon soon engaged in combat as well. Agro engaged the two Victreebell and Macargo, Aquarius and Draco took on the Muk, Persian and Vileplume, Aquila and Orso tackled the Golbat, Hypno, and Arbok, and that left Virgo and Orion taking care of the Houndoom, Honchkrow, and Tyranitar.

Starting with Aggron, the steel behemoth stood with confidence as he glared down his three adversaries. If only he could call them as such. He didn't mind fighting by his lonesome. In fact, he loved it a lot more than partnering up. Not to say he hated his teammates, which he didn't. He loved each and every one of them. He would give his life up for them, as he knew they would for him.

Besides, fighting by himself gave him a decent challenge, key word being decent.

" _One vs. Three is an odd I love, but let's see you short stacks provide a decent challenge,"_ Agro taunted. The two Victreebel hissed in anger. One used Sunny Day to cancel out the Rain Dance, and the other used Weather Ball. Thanks to Sunny Day, a fire ball rained down on Agro and engulfed him in flames. The two Flycatcher Pokémon slapped leaves at a job well down.

" _You call that fire,"_ Agro said. The smoke cleared, and Aggron's body came out completely unscathed. It was as if the Weather Ball had no effect whatsoever. _"Let me tell you something about my trainer. He trains us to cover just about every weakness we have, which means your fire attacks had better be able to turn water into steam and continue to erupt, or else you won't hurt me one bit."_

Victreebel hissed again and tried double the Weather Ball. If one didn't do anything, two should suffice. Macargo used Flamethrower in addition. The battle has already begun and it hated the way Aggron taunted them.

" _That's cute, but again, pointless."_ Fire swirled in Agro's mouth. _"Let me show you some real fire."_

* * *

Moving onto Aquarius and Draco, the latter absorbed the Solarbeam Vileplume unleashed. Neither was expecting Sunny Day, but that didn't stop them from fighting. The dragon moved in front of Vaporeon, shielding her from the blast. In addition, thanks to Draco's special ability, Sap Sipper, his attack power increased due to Solarbeam being a grass type move.

" _Thanks Draco,"_ Aquarius said as she hopped on his shoulder and jumped off while firing an Ice Beam at the Persian. The cat jumped out of the way and retaliated with Thunderbolt. Quickly, Aquarius fired another Ice Beam and canceled out the Thunderbolt. Smoke blanketed the space around them, giving Aquarius the cover she needed to conceal herself.

As quickly as she hid, Aquarius popped out the other side of the smoke with a Water Pulse. Persian was taken by surprise and couldn't dodge in time, allowing Aquarius to score a direct hit. But she couldn't rest yet, for Muk launched a powerful Gunk Shot in retaliation. Vaporeon countered with Hydro Pump and washed the gunky poison away. Muk became furious. It and Persian shared a single look and nodded.

" _Come on boys, is that all you got?"_ Aquarius turned her head as if flipping some hair. _"You're going to let one little girl beat you like this?"_

" _You bitch,"_ Persian and Muk unleashed Thunderbolt.

" _Aquarius!"_ Draco shielded Aquarius once again.

" _No, Draco!"_ The water Eeveelution witnessed a red aura cover Goodra.

" _Get down!"_ A blinding white beam of energy exploded from his mouth and rocketed towards the Classic Cat and Sludge Pokémon. A powerful Bide slammed into the Pokémon, engulfing both in a devastating explosion.

" _Thanks again,"_ Aquarius rubbed her head against Draco's leg. The dragon's face turned red as he smiled from the embarrassment.

* * *

Continuing on with Orso and Aquila, the bear let out a roar as he charged against the Arbok. Unfortunately, his body stopped cold as psychic energy surrounded him. Hypno raised the bear and let Arbok Constrict him, but Aquila came through and yanked the snake off. She drove it into the ground and batted Golbat away with Wing Attack. Orso, however, was still floating in mid-air thanks to Psychic.

" _Resistance is futile,"_ Hypno slammed Orso down, his body colliding vehemently with the ground. _"Soon, you will be assimilated."_

Suddenly, the ground began to shake tremendously, throwing Hypno off its feet.

" _Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"_ Orso emerged from the dust and struck Hypno with the move. Being attacked by Psychic first doubled the power, and Orso was right. Payback is a bitch.

" _You tell me,"_ Golbat performed Aerial Ace, slamming its body into Orso's back, but the bear wasn't down. He quickly retaliated with Thunderpunch and decked the bat in the face.

" _No, but that is,"_ he blew fake smoke off his fists.

" _You're crazy,"_ Aquila hovered above him.

" _I know,"_ Aquila and Orso performed a double Aerial Ace against Arbok and finished it off with a double Giga Impact.

" _And another one bites the dust,"_ Aquila perched herself on Orso's shoulders.

* * *

Finally, Orion and Virgo danced under the sun, dodging, striking, and effectively pissing off their opponents. Combining Psychic made nearly every attack ineffective, and the entire time, they were more focused on each other than the fight. Houndoom roared with rage as the Pokémon continued to dance. The iconic Fire Blast raged towards them as Tyranitar's Hyper Beam joined the fray. Honchkrow watched from above, ready to finish the job should the Pokémon survive.

" _They don't know when to give up,"_ Virgo rested her head on her mate's shoulder. _"Shall we show them another thing or two?"_

Orion used Teleport to transport the two away from the oncoming attacks, but what the enemy didn't know is that they appeared right above Honchkrow.

" _Hey flying bitch!"_ Virgo have developed a thing for pissing off Honchkrow. _"We got something for ya!"_

Orion dropped down with his blades crackling with electricity. Honchkrow didn't stand a chance against Thunder Combat, and with a final Focus Punch, Orion sent Honchkrow descending to the ground, where Houndoom and Tyranitar waited.

" _My turn,"_ Virgo teleported in the middle of the trio and executed an ear shattering Hyper Voice. Houndoom dropped to the ground to protect its ears, Tyranitar used its hands, and Honchkrow used her wings. _"Finish it dear," Virgo stated._

" _Gladly."_ Orion's blades moved as fast as lightning, striking and slashing the trio of Pokémon with Close Combat. It was time to finish things, from what Hayate could see. He moved Leyna away from the explosion that was about to occur _._

"Flash Cannon! Hydro Pump! Draco Meteor!"

"Dazzling Gleam!"

"Hammer Arm! Brave Bird! Ragnarok!"

The explosion was massive…enough said.

* * *

The past several days has been very rough for the people of New Bark. It was supposed to be a simple birthday party for the Guardian's son at first. However, chaos struck that day, and it would forever remain in their minds. Many lost their families, everyone lost their home, and even the Pokémon found themselves missing friends and partners.

Team Rocket took them away, and for that, they will pay. Whether the Guardian returns, or his son does it in his stead, one will see to their punishment. Whatever heinous plan they had concocted will be met with failure, for when the rebellion arrives on the scene, they will put a stop to the organization's crime.

Speaking of the Guardian's son, he enjoyed the brand new day by getting dressed in the new clothes his mother bought for his birthday. He woke up with a groggy start, but his shower helped refreshed him. Sliding on his new jacket, which was gray with dark blue rims around the cuffs, Ryūga straightened out his new hazy blue pants. He still wore his sleeveless black shirts, as they were his favorite shirts, but his mom wanted him to wear more comfortable clothing. Around his neck, he wore the headband his sister bought him. A metal plate in the middle housed his name, but the U was shaped like a dragon and his named was spelled in sparkling gold.

He opted to wear the headband on his forehead, for obvious reasons, but after letting his imagination run wild for a bit, he had a better idea. It would be his secret weapon to help him develop that battler's attitude his father wanted. He didn't know exactly how, but it was the thought that counts. Finally, he pulled his hazy blue fingerless gloves on tighter, admiring the comfortability they provided.

"Not bad if I do say so myself," he admired his new getup. A new jacket, pair of pants, gloves, shoes, and a nice looking headband; he loved the new look.

"Wow, you look so cool big brother," Maya greeted him in her new blouse. Just yesterday, some of the females abducted…er… _persuaded_ Ryūga to come shopping with them. Their argument was that since he was going on a journey still, he would need a new array of clothing. So, after the abduction…er… _persuasion,_ Ryūga braced himself for the Trial of Manliness – a trail many men have suffered, and only a few have come out unharmed. In actuality, it was a plan orchestrated by Ryder and other New Bark folks. Only people who knew Ryūga well, and that means Ryder and New Bark's citizens, knew Ryūga wouldn't back down from the challenge. That was one trait from Hayate his mother used to her advantage all the time.

It was when Ryūga returned from carrying bag after bag of clothes, some of which weren't even his, that the Pokémon Center went up in cheers for the teen. A chorus of "Happy Birthday" shocked him so much that he stood frozen in place for a good minute. The only way to snap him out of it was to bring in Clair, and boy did that make many people snicker.

It wasn't all bad with blue haired dragon trainer. Sure, they were the talk of the party and subjected to many, many, MANY hours of teasing, but at least the two got to know each other a little better. Unfortunately, they had to endure even more teasing. Never has Ryūga's face turned a brighter shade of pink. People even saw steam coming from his head.

"I have you and mom to thank for that," the older sibling said. "I really like the headband."

"I saw it and begged daddy to buy it for me," Maya blushed a little, her smile as radiant as can be. "But why is it around your neck? Is it too small to fit around your head?"

"No it fits perfectly; I have something interesting planned for it though," he noted the confused look on Maya's face.

"Interesting?" she repeated.

"You'll see; I thought about it after watching Ash battle. I'm not sure if it will work the same way, but we'll see," he ruffled Maya's hair. "You look very adorable in your new blouse by the way."

"Then stop messing up my hair," she pouted. "Now I have to get it all brushed again. Grandpa wants to see us off by the way," she shut herself in the bathroom.

"Do you have everything packed?"

"Packed and ready to go," Maya was excited to travel with her big brother. She would see the world, meet new cute Pokémon, and have a lot of fun with her brother. Maybe she could catch a few Pokémon of her own, or at least have Ryūga catch a Pokémon for her. "Ash and his friends are down there too."

"Alright then," Ryūga grabbed his bag. The one thing he never figured out about the opposite sex is their astounding ability to pack hundreds of things into a bag and make the container weigh a feather. His father mentioned something about hammer space, but that's all he said. "Let's get going shall we?"

"Yeah!" Maya finished her brushing, grabbed her own bag, and followed her brother with a noticeable bounce in her step. She was so excited.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Ryder studied his grandchildren. He couldn't find the words to express how proud he was of them. For Ryūga, he was able to keep a cool head through the chaos and fight back without letting his anger get the best of him. Having his home destroyed before his eyes, on his birthday of all days, is impossible to ignore and will have negative effects, but Ryūga has shown to be strong. Ryder knew he took more after his father than just his looks.

For little Maya, she was a wreck to say the least. The tears she shed were practically endless, but she didn't let it go on the entire time. She went through a lot as well, but the Moriyama blood in her kept her strong. If Ryder didn't know any better, he would think Leyna herself was standing in Maya's place while Hayate took Ryūga's. He was so proud that it was hard to keep a tear from falling down his cheek.

"Yeah, but we'll be in touch," Ryūga and Maya gave their grandfather a hug. "Stay safe gramps."

"We'll miss you," Maya added.

"Same to you all as well," Ryder let out a sigh. "Arceus knows my lifespan has decreased these past several days."

"Don't worry, we'll look after them," Brock stated.

"Aye, thank you lads and lass. I do appreciate you all going with them; it'll take a lot of stress off my shoulders. I can't trust Ryūga not go overboard."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I can be subtle," the teen pointed out. Ryder took one look at Ryūga before hunching forward with uncontrollable laugher. Even Maya let out a few giggles.

"Let me tell you something lad. Subtlety is a word that does not exist in your father's vocabulary, and I've seen the things you do. Name one part that is considered subtle."

Ryūga opened his mouth to retort, but the look on his grandfather's face made him ponder it real hard. In the end, he had no retort, and Ryder laughed triumphantly.

"Told ya lad; don't forget that I know you very well."

"Okay so I can be a little extreme. The results," he removed his jacket and showed off his well-trained form. "Yield positive."

"Trying to impress your lass again?" Ryder smirked devilishly. Who doesn't love making someone a little flustered? "I think she'll be a little jealous of the attention you'll receive."

"She is not my lass! How many times are you going to accuse us?" Ryūga's face adopted a pink hue.

"It's not accusing, just stating the truth. Don't deny the way you look at her."

"Don't deny your love," Maya added her two cents.

"One, I am having _friendly_ conversations with her," Ryūga retorted, his face still red from embarrassment. "Two, I. Do. Not. Love her."

"Why must you be so deniable?" Ryder shook his head.

"We are friends, nothing more."

"Hey, what are they talking about?" Ash whispered to Brock, but the Pewter Gym Leader was too busy on the conversation to pay attention.

"You'll be meeting lots of ladies on your travels, and I expect you to bring back one. Extra points if you manage to snag two."

"I am not a ladies' man."

"Tch, that's what you think," Ryder snorted silently. Aloud, he said, "You don't have to be."

"Can't we talk about this another time?"

"No!" Maya and Ryder stated.

"What's going on here?" Looking at what the Dragonite dropped in, Ryūga covered his face as Lance and Clair dropped down. "You're leaving already?" the latter inquired. Ryūga feared the smile on his grandfather and sister's face. They gave him a knowing look, but he would deny it every time.

"Yeah, it's time for us to hit the road," Ryūga tried to keep his composure. There was a little pink remaining on his cheeks, but it should be unnoticeable. "Ash and I will be taking on the Johto League."

"Oh really?" Clair titled her head ever so slightly, and it was the simple action that made Ryūga's face burn brighter. Maya, Ryder, and Clair's Dragonite snickered to themselves. He didn't love her, but he will claim her beauty is heavily mesmerizing. Clair is a beautiful young lady, no questions about that. There are times Ryūga gets nervous, but that is because he finds himself staring half the time and doesn't want Clair to think he's ogling her. He's positive most men gaze at her like hungry dogs, but not he. Ryūga wouldn't do such a thing like that.

Misty held back an aww, Ash remained confused, Brock was mentally giving Ryūga a thumbs-up, and Lance simply analyzed the conversation with his Dragonite. "Well I wish you two the best of luck. When you get to Blackthorn City, let me know. I'll introduce you to the Gym Leader."

"We'll be sure to do that," Ryūga kept a good eye on Dragonite especially. He didn't trust how innocent she tried to be. She was plotting something. "What about you two? What's the G-Men's next move?"

"For now, we'll be scouting different areas and try to uncover more of Team Rocket's schemes. We already have different operatives, including your parents, out in the field observing anything suspicious," Lance answered the question. "We'll probably be meeting up a lot more during your journey."

"If there's anything we can do to help, we'll be happy to lend a hand," Ryūga said.

"He's right," Ash nodded in agreement.

"Your assistance is appreciated," the Kanto Champion couldn't believe he didn't notice it at first. The similar outfits, personalities, and way of battling were kind of identical. Then he got that phone call and everything came full circle. Ash is Red's son. Lance didn't even know until the man called asking about his safety. Unfortunately, Lance can't tell Ash about his father because the man said not to.

"Don't do anything…I can't even find the right word," Clair said. "I was going to say don't do anything stupid or reckless, but let's be frank. This is you I'm referring to, so you're bound to do something of the sort."

"Just because I leaped over a police barricade into a burning forest doesn't mean I came unprepared," Ryūga crossed his arms. That was a beautiful maneuver on his part as well, jumping over Officer Jenny and her entire entourage while performing an expertly triple front flip.

"Says the guy who brought an inexperienced Pokémon with him and had me jumping over falling trees."

"Hey, that was fun and you know it," Ryūga nodded his head proudly. How many people can say they leaped over tumbling trees and lived?

"Get a room you two," Ryder couldn't take it anymore. How can they deny such strong feelings for one another? Were all adults this stubborn? Maya pointed a finger at the now red Clair. "I'm going to start calling you big sister, so I hope you take good care of big brother."

"Maya!" Ryūga yelled out, his face matching the color of Clair's.

"Why can you not see it big brother?" the little girl placed her hands on her hips. "This is exactly what grandpa and I keep saying."

"Little one," Clair spoke up. "Your brother and I are only friends."

Dragonite adamantly shook her head no, but only Maya saw it. Secretly, the two shared a silent conversation.

"Is that true?"

"Yes!" the accused couple stated. Lance figured it was time to end the conversation. They had much to do and little time to do it.

"Uhh, I hate to interrupt this…moment, but can we-."

Clair's Dragonite turned her head so quick that Lance assumed it would break, but she glared at him with menacing eyes. Basically, she said, "Shut up and let us women handle this," and Lance did just that. A nervous swallow was his response as his own Dragonite stepped back. He may be a champion's Pokémon, but an angry woman, Pokémon or human, is highly dangerous.

"Never mind, carry on," the Kanto Champion stated.

"A-Anyway, your brother and I don't have anything going on," Clair continued. Ryūga nodded in agreement, but Maya wasn't buying it.

"It's okay big sister; you don't need to hide it," she beamed a smile. Calling her big sister wasn't so hard either. "You two are just embarrassed."

One of Clair's brows twitched as her eyes glanced at Ryūga, who had his face covered. "Is she serious?" Is what her eyes inquired.

Ryūga nodded. "Unfortunately."

"It's okay to be nervous when telling a person you love them," Maya gushed on and on. She covered her cheeks while slowly shaking her head. "It's what makes love so amazing. Big brother, why can't you tell your special one about your feelings?"

"Why do you keep saying I do?" Her brother asked back. "We've denied this how many times now?"

"You're just shy big brother," Maya patted his side. "I didn't think that was possible for you, but I'm glad to be wrong."

"Ugh!" Ryūga couldn't believe how long this conversation lasted. He looked towards Ash and friends for help, but all he saw was the starry look on Misty's face and decided to scrap the idea. That only left one entity to help, and he knew it would screw him over somehow. He glanced at Clair's Dragonite and optically begged her for assistance. Ryūga knew her definition of help might correlate with Maya's, but maybe she would come through for him.

Dragonite nodded, which caused a small smile to grow on Ryūga's lips. However, he didn't notice the devious smirk on his sister's lips. The nod wasn't for Ryūga.

"Make a move big brother!" It was the signal for Maya to push Ryūga...into Clair. Dragonite pushed Clair forward with her tail and watched her trainer collide with Ryūga.

Faces grew red and mouths opened agape. Eyes opened up to the size of platters, and hands instinctively landed in the most convenient of places.

"Uhhh," Ryūga and Clair said at the same. Ryūga's arms were snaked comfortably around Clair's curvy hips and nearly touching her bottom. Clair's hands landed on Ryūga's chest, where she could feel his rock-hard pecs. They gazed into each other's eyes, until the clicking sound of a camera snapped them out of it.

"Nice one lasses," Ryder stated with the camera in his hand. He took another of the two looking at him, unaware that their bodies were still close and their hands were still holding onto to the other. "Perfect shot right there."

"You look so cute together big brother," Maya bounced up and down. Clair and Ryūga quickly separated and hid their blushing faces. It didn't help that their hearts were racing swiftly in their chests and the slightest glance made them burn brightly with color.

"Ah it's so cute; I can't take it anymore!" Misty exclaimed. "Aww, Ryūga, you and Clair make such a cute couple."

"Not you too," Ryūga hid his face in his jacket. "Can we please get a move on? We're burning daylight."

"I needed a good picture to send to your parents," Ryder noticed Ryūga's face pale.

"No! Please don't show mom," he begged. "Whatever you do, please do not show mom those pictures. She will hunt me down if you do, and I like having my head where it is thank you."

"Only if you hug her." Ryūga's mouth dropped at the request.

"Forget it; I'll live. She's only a few weeks away. I can distance ourselves some more before she finds out." He's already embarrassed. He doesn't have the confidence to do such a thing in front of this many people.

* * *

After enjoying more of Ryūga's torture, the group of five finally set off on their adventure. The first city they would arrive in is Cherrygrove City, but before they get there, they must trek through more of Route 29 and the abundant forest surrounding it.

"Well that was fun," Maya giggled.

"Speak for yourself," Ryūga was still red in the face. He chose to stare at his Pokémon egg for the time being, but all he could think about now was his final moments with Clair. To say he was embarrassed would be a serious understatement. On the other hand, he was able to hug such a beautiful woman, so it wasn't all bad. Her body was hypnotizing with flare, curvy hips, silky smooth looking legs, and the way her rather large chest pressed against his felt _'NO! Bad thoughts! Bad Ryūga! Bad!'_

"You looked like you were enjoying it though," his little sister retorted. "You stared at big sister a lot more than usual."

"Is this a thing now? Is embarrassing your big brother your new hobby?"

"No, it's been my hobby ever since I knew how to talk," Maya replied. "As your baby sister, it's my job to make sure you find the right girl. I want my big sister to be amazing."

"You're seven; I think it's way too early for you to be considering possible girlfriends for me."

"That's what you think, but just you wait. I'll find the perfect girlfriend for you, but _you_ can't be stubborn about it."

"And we're done here," Ryūga ignored the rest of his sister's complaints. Behind them, Ash and friends were having troubles holding in laughter. The banter between brother and sister was too hilarious to ignore. With the events several moments ago, they loved seeing more of the siblings' banter.

"They're really close don't you think?" Misty said first.

"I'll say," Ash agreed.

"Yeah, it's great to see siblings so close together," Brock could relate. He and his own siblings were very close as well.

"I am not in love with Clair!" Ryūga's voice echoed. That was the final straw for the trio. They all burst out laughing, much to more of Ryūga's embarrassment. He didn't think everyone would still tease him about Clair.

"Is Clair not your type Ryūga?" Misty caught up to the siblings.

"No, that's not it," he sighed in aggravation. "As I keep telling everyone, Clair and I are only friends. Okay, I will admit. She is a very beautiful person, not to mention strong, graceful, and compassionate. I hold a lot of respect for her and admire her skills; however, that's it. I do not love her. I do not have those feelings for her, and she even admitted to the same thing a while ago."

"But you looked so happy when hugging her," the Cerulean City Gym pointed out.

"See? She knows!" Maya stated. "A lady knows what the heart wants."

"I don't recall you being classified as a lady."

Maya pouted. "We are ladies the moment we are born."

"And we are more sensitive about the subject than guys are, so our words are superior," Misty and Maya shared a look that caused Ryūga to sigh. He had enough trouble with Maya, but now Misty is joining her.

"I'm a sixteen-year-old guy, so of course I would love to hug a beautiful lady like Clair. I would be happy with any girl hugging me, but unlike my father, I get embarrassed rather easily. I blame my mom honestly."

"Excuses," Misty and Maya giggled.

"So if I were to push you into Ash, you'll like it if he had his arms around you?" Ryūga smirked back while Misty's face turned pink. Did he already know? How?

Maya gasped. "You're in love with A-."

Misty quickly placed her hand over Maya's mouth and laughed sheepishly.

"Why don't we take a break right now. You have Ash to train right? Let's go over here Maya and let the boys do their thing."

Ryūga pumped his fists triumphantly.

"Are we stopping?" Brock inquired.

"Yeah, I have an apprentice to train, remember? This looks like a good place to start. We'll reach Cherrygrove by nightfall at our current pace, and I would like to assess the situation first before getting to the heavy stuff." Ryūga called out Heracross and his Cyndaquil, now nicknamed Hino. He was starting to really like the name. "Are you ready to begin Ash?"

"You bet I am," he said back confidently. "What are we doing first?"

As Brock set up for lunch, Ryūga and Ash stood in the clearing with their Pokémon out. Ryūga was shocked to see more of Ash's Pokémon. He didn't know he had a Primeape, Bulbasaur, and Snorlax, but they would make good additions to the training procedures. Ash told him about his idea to bring back more of his old Pokémon and catching more new diverse ones. Ryūga had to give Ash credit; he really thought things through.

"Before we starting getting to the real lessons, the first thing we're going to do is build you up," the teacher said.

"Build me up?" Ash tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"To put it bluntly, you're scrawny," laughter immediately filled the group as the Pokémon laughed at Ryūga's statement. Ash looked at his arms and then Ryūga's. He knew he wasn't built like Ryūga, but he didn't think he was that scrawny. With all his energy, he spends it running or training his Pokémon. Anthony did comment about his physique as well, but what did that have to do with helping his Pokémon?

"I don't mean it as an insult, but we're going to change the way you look. One of the things you should know about me is that I do not look for easy ways out. If something is hard and challenging, I'm taking the challenging road," Heracross stepped forward and stopped beside his trainer. "Heracross is the reason I look as I do now, and no, that does not mean I'm going to have Primeape unleash his fists of fury."

Ash let out a sigh of relief while his fighting simian kicked the dirt. He was looking forward to putting his trainer through the ringer.

"Then how are we going to do this?"

"Pidgeot is going to be attacking you as you—."

"Hold on, wait a minute; what did you say?" Ash interrupted him.

"I said Pidgeot is going to be attacking you," Ryūga repeated. He noted the look on Ash's face. "What?"

"What? That's all you have to say? Why are you having Pidgeot attack me?"

"I need to see what I'm working with. Now, while you're running from Pidgeot, I'm going to be looking around for any sort of weights you can use in the future."

"But."

"There's a checkpoint directly straight ahead. That's where you must go and come back," Ryūga ignored his plight.

"Hold on."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on," Ryūga demanded. "Pidgeot! He's all yours; don't hold back!"

The graceful bird didn't need to be told twice. Her wings took on a metal sheath before she charged at her trainer with blinding speed. If not for his instincts, Ash would have been sent flying, but luckily, he managed to dodge just in time to take off running.

"And don't forget to keep straight!" Ryūga shouted as Ash's form disappeared. "That should keep him busy for the moment."

"Ryūga, what was that?" Brock inquired.

"I'm going to train Ash to make his body stronger. It's not fair that the Pokémon grow stronger and the trainer doesn't. Hopefully this will let Pidgeot blow off some steam as well."

"So the reason you had Pidgeot give chase…"

"Is because I know she's still a little peeved with her trainer," Ryūga finished Misty's sentence. "This will draw them closer again."

"Clever," Brock nodded.

"But dangerous," Misty said.

"That's my brother for you," Maya spoke up.

"I've survived thirteen years of being Heracross's punching bag. I'm sure Ash can handle one day of an angry Pidgeot," Ryūga looked around for any boulders he could use. The rocks would make great weights. "Ah, there we go," he spotted a good size boulder and had Heracross break it apart with Brick Break.

"Ape?" The fighting simian studied Heracross. If memory serves him right, the beetle is also a fighting-type, and one of the most powerful ones. The same Pokémon that defeated Charizard is standing right before them. Things were going to be exciting. "Prime! Primeape!" Heracross stared at Primeape with a growing smile. The monkey wanted to challenge him.

" _Are you sure about this? I took down your lizard friend too,"_ Heracross taunted _,_ but it only made Primeape smile wider. Fighting types live for the challenge of powerful opponents and proving they are the strongest with their fists, or legs.

" _Bring it on,"_ was Primeape's response. Heracross told Ryūga what was about to happen and followed Primeape to an open spot.

"Fighting types," Ryūga shook his head as he tied multiple rocks together. "They'll be the death of me." The rocks were for Ash and Hino. "Come here Hino," the fire starter did as so. His trainer tied one of the makeshift weights around his back. "Try running to Maya and back."

"Cynda," Hino instantly knew what the problem was. He was faster before, but with the rock on his back, his speed and mobility have been reduced. Running became significantly more difficult, which Ryūga noted and nodded his head in satisfaction.

When Hino came back, he was already panting and ready to collapse.

"That's a good start Hino. From now on, we'll be working on building your strength and stamina. The rock I tied to you will help build muscles so your attacks do more damage and you will be able to take more of it."

"Cynda," the fire echidna wearily nodded his head.

"Don't worry; it will become easier the more we train, and I'll be there with you every step of the way," his trainer reassured him. "I'll decrease the weight though so you can walk easier."

In the meantime, Ryūga had Hino walk, just walk, around with the rock to get a better feeling of it. Although, it hurt to see the little guy stumble so much, but Ryūga had to ignore it. Hino would get stronger if he could do get used to the weight. Now then, he could work on his own training as Heracross and Primeape went at it. Pikachu and Bulbasaur were playing with Hino and helping him with the rock situation. Charizard watched the two fighting Pokémon, and Snorlax rested under a tree.

* * *

"I know I asked for training, but I didn't expect this! WHOA!" Ash dodged another Wing Attack. He rolled on the ground and pushed himself back to his feet before continuing his dash. Pidegot was relentless in her assault. She barely gave Ash time to recover and chose to keep him away from the assigned location. Her Gust attacks were powerful and her Air Slash truly terrified the trainer. One slash cut through several trees. "At least one of us is having fun." Ash continued to run. He did admire Pidgeot's speed and strength. She could disappear in the blink of an eye and strike with tremendous power. Looking after an entire flock really made her strong, but apparently, delivering sweet punishment was even more thrilling.

"Pidgeoot!" The bird burst from the trees and smacked her trainer with Wing Attack, sending him skidding across the ground. She circled above him, keeping watch for any movements. Truthfully, she was having fun. Not in the way that would make her seem wicked enough to attack her trainer without consequences, but just playing with him in general. He was quick on his feet, but never thought his next move through. He relied solely on instincts, which isn't a bad thing, but it can lead to a disadvantage.

"That hurt," Ash groaned. He picked his body up and watched Pidegot hover around him. She scored many direct hits on him, but she at least had the decency to not use her full power. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you Pidgeot?"

"Pidgeot," the graceful bird nodded and ascended once more. " _Ready for more?"_

"Huh?" it was that voice again. The same voice Ash heard when Pidgeot arrived. However, where did it come from? Maybe he took too many Wing Attacks to the face. "Yeah, I'm ready to go again," he decided to respond anyway.

Pidgeot launched Air Slash, and Ash went back on the defensive, but he was too slow and felt the full force of the blow knock him down. Regardless, he stood back up. If he wanted to do this, he couldn't back down. No matter how many times Pidgeot knocked him down, he continued to get back up.

"Don't give up now Pidgeot. Give me all you've got," he stated confidently. At first, the flying-type was nervous she may cause too much harm. Now she had a reason to be nervous. She didn't want to hurt Ash too much, but she knew he would never give up. It's nice to know that trait of his hasn't changed one bit.

" _Okay."_ Ash had to figure out where that voice kept coming from. He knew he wasn't imagining things. There is definitely a voice he keeps hearing, but for the life of him, he could not figure out where it was or who it belonged to.

"Pidgeot, do you hear this voice too?"

"Pidgeot?" she shook her head no.

"Really? I swear I keep hearing someone talking to me. It sounds female too," the raven-haired trainer cupped his chin and then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, let's keep going."

But the bird blocked his path and used her wing to pinpoint him in the right direction.

"Oh, thanks Pidgeot!" Ash used the opportunity to start running again.

" _You're welcome,"_ and there it was again, but Ash chose to focus on the more important task. A checkpoint in the middle of a forest can't be hard to miss. Luckily, Pidgeot kept him going in the right direction because Arceus knows how bad Ash is with directions.

And so, the assault continued as Pidegot used every attack in her arsenal to slow her trainer down, but she started to notice something strange. She mostly attacked from Ash's blind spots, but somehow, he managed to avoid her still. He became so maneuverable that Pidgeot had to turn up the heat to stay dominant., but she really gave him quite the workout. He had his fair share of scrapes, which made her motherly instincts go haywire, but for the sake of the training, she refrained. Although, she didn't know what the purpose of this particular training mission was.

Ryūga has shown to be a mysterious individual. Well, as mysterious as one can get without showing more of their colors. He took the time to help Ash out with his request, which surprised even her. She never thought she would see the day Ash swallows his pride and asks another trainer for training. It nearly brought a tear to her eyes; her trainer is growing up. Now if only someone can help him with females.

Pidgeot gave chase, her wings coated with metal as she closed the distance between her and Ash, who became shocked from the sudden close proximity. With a mighty swing, Pidgeot's wing smashed into Ash's chest. The air rushed from his lungs as his body soared into a bush and a scream escaped his mouth. The Pokémon watching and wondering hissed at the vehement impact. They openly cringed at seeing Ash fly through the air like a bird. They all wondered the same thing. "Will he be alright?"

* * *

It felt like hours have passed since Ash started his first run. If there was any word he could use to describe how his body felt, it would be sore. His body felt sore, his face was sore, and everything else felt sore. He had no idea how long he has been running, but the idea of food sounded like Heaven to him. In order to get it though, he had to make it back to camp. However, he couldn't bring his body to move. Never in his life has his body hurt so much, and he's been burned by Charizard and zapped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

His legs started to burn and cry out in agony. His arms felt like lead and refused to even twitch. Everything hurt so much that even the slightest movement caused great pain, but at least he managed to reach the checkpoint.

Every second that ticked by seemed like an eternity. His thoughts became solely filled with nothing, consciousness slowly ebbing away as his eyes grew heavier. Sleep sounded really good at the moment, and the grass felt unbelievably soft and warm. It was inviting, and Ash couldn't resist the temptation.

"Pidge?" Pidegot nudged her trainer gently with her wing, but he was already snoring away. From dodging her attacks and running long distances, it stands without saying that Ash is exhausted. Pidegot can understand the desire for sleep. Even she felt sleepy after attacking him for so long, and the idea of a little nap did appeal to her. She will admit that it was fun to spend time with her trainer again. If anything, she felt rejuvenated after laying into him. At first, she was greatly angry with him for not keeping his promise. Now, it's still there a little, but she has warmed up to him again.

Could that be it? Is that the reason Ryūga had her chase Ash around? He's sneakier than she anticipated. _'Well done Ryūga. I leave Ash in your hands.'_

Screw it! A nap sounds incredible. Pidegot carried Ash towards one of the giant trees and set him at the base, where she curled up beside him and let the sleepiness befall her. It's strange; she never thought she would be do this again, not since they almost froze to death on that mountain. Hopefully, they won't end up like that again. With Ash learning from Ryūga, it shouldn't happen, but since it's Ash, it's best not to overlook the possibility. With that, Pidgeot joined her trainer in slumber.

As they slept, Ryūga showed up just in time. He figured they would be on their way back by now, but he didn't expect to see them sleeping. At first, he was worried they may have gotten themselves lost. From the stories Brock and Misty shared about Ash's sense of directions, Ryūga didn't want to take any chances. It's impossible to get lost in this forest, but Ash does seem like the type of person to accomplish the impossible.

"Guess they tired each other out," he chose not to disturb them. They looked content with their position, and after putting Ash through his workout, they deserved a good rest. From the looks of it, his plan worked out great. Pidegot had her wing carefully around Ash, who leaned against her. "And my idea worked. Now all that's left is getting you used to your new regiment. Enjoy your rest in the meantime."

* * *

 **Neonlight01 - It wasn't your fault, more like I was too impatient and wanted to get the next chapter out of the way. I hope you had a great Christmas and New Year. Yeah, Ash is officially enrolled in Ryuga's boot camp, and Maya will continue to tease her brother about being in love with Clair. Delia still has some issues to work out, but it will be alright in the end.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 - Yep, this is where it all goes down. Ash will be doing most of the learning. Misty will just be there to help, so she'll learn a few things as well. Many fanfictions where Ash is better involve him getting back his old Pokemon and catching some new ones; i'm just following the trend, and there is no better way to start than with Primeape. Nicolas is involved with a lot of stuff.**


	17. Getting Stronger

"Yes," Red whispered. "I'm about to head out now. Yeah, I think I'm on to something that will help us."

The man mulled over the Pokémon he considered taking with him. He decided to leave two behind to watch over his wife and town, but just in case, he also had the Pokémon he left at Oak's lab remain on guard. Now he felt comfortable leaving. With the town left in capable hands, Red could take off without worrying so much, but he hated the idea. He wanted to stay longer to be with his loving wife.

"I can't answer that for sure, but it's not a bad start. I'm assuming there's no headway on your end…yeah I expected as much. He may be diabolical, but very charismatic as well. Your best option is to quit now and try some investigating."

He silently tiptoed to Delia's bedroom, or more like their bedroom now. Regardless of what Delia said, she was going to let him stay regardless. For the past week, he and her have been…settling their previous arguments and indulging in the time they have now. In other words, they're still going at it like Bunearies in heat. Mr. Mime has gotten into the habit of staying at Oak's Lab during the night, too much screaming.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at HQ; we can discuss this more there," the man tucked a strand of hair behind his wife's head. She was sleeping peacefully in all her naked glory, a content smile present on her lips. They had another session last night, thus Delia's nakedness. Red isn't complaining. "Okay, see you in a couple of days."

Delia moaned softly as Red caressed her head. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, and it stirred her awake.

"You're leaving?" She kissed back. She wasn't that deep asleep apparently.

"I'm meeting with some of the other G-Men members." He sat down beside her and enveloped her in a soft hug.

"How long will you be gone?" She wrapped her arms around him, docking her ample chest against his. Her head nuzzled his shoulder, a soft but disappointed moan leaving her lips as she held back a few tears. He finally returned and now he has to leave again. She didn't want that to happen. The thought alone is terrible; she just started feeling whole again.

"I'll let know after the meeting is over," he sighed. "We're getting more sightings and activity from Team Rocket. If left uncheck, they'll cause more harm than they did at New Bark."

"Oh," Delia tightened her hold. "Do you have to leave immediately?"

"I said I'll see them in a couple of days." He rubbed her arm. "That gives us a day to say goodbye and do what you want. Is there anything in particular?"

"Yes, I want you to give me some way of contacting you," she closed her eyes as Red placed his lips on top of hers and gave her right breast a light squeeze. It will be hard on them since they just reunited. They were finally getting things back on track. They've gone a few dates, which Delia found heavenly. They spent good quality time together and exchanged good stories. Now it pained them to separate once more.

Delia positioned herself in Red's lap and pressed her lips harder against his. As he played with her chest, he wrapped another arm around her hips, and Delia found her arms slithering around his neck while her husband ravished the inside of her mouth with his hungry tongue, his hands aggressively fondling her bountiful breasts. It made her hips buckle and move against his pelvis, a signal that meant more attention. That's all she really wanted, attention, and Red never denied giving it to her. For the past week, he has treated her like a queen. Taking her out on dates, kissing her and massaging her, making her feel special like every woman wants; he gave it all to her. She wanted to keep playing with him by being angry, but it evaporated so quickly that she forgot why she was angry.

"Dial star seven, three, three and you'll be taken to my private number. Only members of the G-Men are given our numbers, but I can make an exception for you. Be careful though, as it's still likely to be traced back." The two never ended their embrace.

"Try to call me every day. I want updates," Delia gave him another kiss, massaging his scalp as their lips melded together in a fiery dance of passion. "I don't want you to leave though. You just got back."

"I don't want to leave you either," Red hesitantly broke the hug. "But I have to," he could see the disappointment in her eyes. As they continued their embrace, Red planted soft butterfly kisses on her skin. He never did stop fondling her breasts, his thumb rolling over her erect nipples. Delia didn't mind it. She loved being touched by him, feeling his hands send her body through levels of euphoria. It brought back glorious memories, and she comforted them. She missed having sex. She missed going out on dates and dolling herself up to please her man. She missed cuddling with him, curling up on the couch as they talked and nuzzled their bodies together. She missed it all. Delia has been planning more dates after their first one. But…now she has to put them on hold. There's only one thing they could now, and Delia aimed to utilize every second of it.

"I'll be waiting for you right here." Her lips brushed past his as she laced their fingers together. "We should go out when you return." Delia let the redness take her cheeks. Red chucked lightly in response and caressed his wife's soft plump cheek. She nuzzled her head against it, grasping it with hers as if her life depended on it.

"I'd like that," he whispered and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll bring you back something special too."

"You better," Delia had Red lie back down. Thankfully, he only had sweatpants on. Her fingers danced over his chest and abs.

"Time apart will hurt more than it helps," Red eyed his wife's breasts some more.

"It won't be the end," Delia moaned softly, her hips grinding over Red's erection. "I'll wait for you again, but this time, you're not leaving without satisfying me first. We have many days to cover, and little time to do it."

The man chuckled lightly. "Mine," Red tapped her nose. Delia smiled through her flushed face.

"Yours, forever." She removed his sweatpants and stroked his member while tasting his lips with hers. She smiled against his lips as his hands enjoyed the delicacy that was her firm rear. His squeezes made her moan softly and repay him for making her feel good. His dick was so hard and demanded attention, just like the region between Delia's legs. They just had sex last night, but they couldn't hold back from each other. They were in love damn it!

"I can never get enough of you," Red guided Delia's head to his chest and surprised her by licking her earlobe. A sharp gasp escaped her soft lips as she cooed. Red slapped her on the ass and dug his tongue in her ear.

"My body is so hot," she murmured.

"It's a lot more than that," Red readjusted them to where he could taste Delia's pussy. "It's so sweet."

In return, Delia inserted her husband's dick in her mouth and enjoyed sucking him off. She was giving this up for Arceus knows long and was going to use every second of it. "So are you," she bobbed her head on his hard member, tongue bathing it in her saliva. Her heart was leaping at being tasted by her husband. His tongue swirled wildly and rapidly inside her, lapping at the fluids that came forth. What was it about being slapped on the ass that Delia relished? Every time Red played with her rear, she found herself losing more and more control. It was like a drug; she became heavily addicted to it.

When they both came, Delia lifted her body up and grinned her hips against Red's erection. Her back fell on his chest as he cupped her breasts and made out with her tongue like a wild animal. The pleasure was so addictive. Neither wanted to give it up.

The rest of the night was filled with loud moans and screams of pleasure. Red and Delia held onto each other as their hearts and bodies became one. They refused to let go, refused to have any feelings left unsaid. They had sex well into the next morning and onto the night, after breaking and eating of course, but when the next morning came, they had to say farewells. They shared a bath and got dressed for the day ahead.

"I'll let you know ahead of time when I should be returning," Red kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'll also fill you in on how Ash is doing should I learn anything." Delia perked up more. "He's doing great right now, according to Lance. He, his friends, and the Guardian's kids have left to focus on their journey."

"That's good," Delia let out a sigh of relief. "I know he'll be safe with his friends there."

"Yeah, but if he calls again, don't tell him my number," Delia noted the seriousness in his tone. "If he wants to talk, we will, but only when I deem it time. He needs to focus on his journey first and me second. I would like to talk to him, and we _will_ see each other in the future, but with these recent activities, I doubt I will be able to make time."

"He should know what his father has been up to though. I already told him you were here the last time he called me, and I could see how much he wanted to see you."

Red nodded. "As I said, we'll meet when it's time, but not now. Ash needs to concentrate on Ryūga's training. However, tell him to be more careful. Team Rocket is still at large, and with the way things are, we will need to bring in the military to help."

"Oh dear." It was that bad. For the military to consider joining in, the situation is a lot bigger than she expected.

"Yeah, and the G-Men will be right there to help. He couldn't waste any more time. "I have to go now Hanako, but I'll be sure to keep in touch."

"You better," they kissed again.

"I love you," Red said back. He then turned to leave, knowing he wouldn't get a response back, but Delia surprised him once she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to kiss him again.

"I love you too, and don't ever forget it."

Red could only chuckle and shake his head. She hasn't said it at all this past week, so hearing her say it now made Red's heart jump with joy. "I'm glad you never stopped," he pulled her into a tight hug. "I really thought I'd never hear it again."

"I'll say it to you every day. When you call, I'll tell you. When I see you, I'll tell you. When we're together, I'll always remind just how much I love you," Delia kissed him over and over again. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you." One more kiss. "I love you so much." One final kiss.

Admist the shadows, two Pokémon, a Lucario and a Blaziken, observed their master's departure. Their names are Anubis and Dax respectively. They decided to make their presence known after their master snaked free of his wife's grip.

"You're leaving Master Red?" Lucario spoke, although her, yes her, mouth didn't move. Even Delia heard it, and her mouth hit the ground like a ton of bricks. She has known Lucario and Blaziken were around because they, along with Vee, were helping Mr. Mime like Red promised. However, she didn't know Lucario could talk. Espeon is an exception because of her psychic powers and telepathy.

"I am, and I have a mission for you two," the two nodded back and stood at attention. "I have to return to HQ, but I need you two to stay here and look after Hanako while I'm gone."

"Yes Master Red," Lucario responded while Blaziken simply nodded. "Shall we continue the training of the Mr. Mime as well?"

"If you wouldn't mind. Now, I have to go, but I'll try to make it back as soon as I can. You're dismissed." In a flash, the two Pokémon disappeared into the shadows once more.

"How did…?"

"Aura," was all Red said before he called out Areodactyl. "It has many benefits, and Lucario, or Anubis as I call her, can speak like a regular person using it."

"Amazing," Delia planted a soft kiss on her husband's cheek. He slapped her on the ass, eliciting a flirtatious giggle from Delia, who attacked with a full kiss on the lips. She just loved him so much; it was painful to see him go. He promised though; he promised he would return, and she promised to wait for him. She waved him off and blew a couple of kisses, watching his form retreat into the nightly morning. "There he goes again," she sighed. A few tears started to fill her eyes. She wiped them off, but more came until the dam could no longer hold. She cried silently as Red disappeared, loneliness creeping up on her.

"Mistress Hanako," Anubis reappeared before Delia, causing the woman to jump out of her skin. "Apologies."

"No, that's alright, just make sure to show up more casually next time," Delia sniffled. Her husband's Pokémon continued to amaze her. Well, what was she expecting? They are her husband's Pokémon after all. That's the reason she doesn't mind them calling her Mistress or Hanako. Anubis calls Red Master, despite him telling her many times not to, so to avoid the headache, Delia never said anything. Hanako is a bit different. It's a name Red calls her solely out of love. It's the name he came up during one of their dates, and Delia has come to love it very much. It's actually her name in another language, but only she and Red knows that. "Is something wrong?"

"Not with me, but I can see that you are very troubled by my master's departure," Anubis saw the blush stain Delia's cheeks. She remembers Red telling her and the rest of his Pokémon all about Delia. He spoke highly of her, and it didn't take a genius to know he was in love with her.

"I'm just…lonely," Delia responded back. There was no use in hiding it. She didn't know Aura like Red, but he could always tell when something bothered her. It was as if he could read her body movements and hear her thoughts. "Red and I haven't seen each other in seven years. I was angry with him because he never once told me he was standing a few yards from me or never thought to once call me. But, I couldn't stay mad at him. He's still my husband, and I still love him very much."

Anubis gave a short nod. She noticed Delia still peering in the direction Red left. The colors swirling around her were a mix of dark purple and light red. One signified the gloominess and the latter signifying her romantic love for the man. Anubis saw the same colors swirling around her master many times before. Now, the only colors she sees are light purple, which evokes romantic and nostalgic feelings, and also light red. He was finally happy, and Anubis can see why.

"I too have a mate," she stated. Delia gave Anubis a light smile.

"Congratulations, I hope you two are happy together."

"You just saw him," Lucario pointed out.

"I did? Then that means…Dax."

The Blaziken in question appeared after being called. He has learned to respond to his master's mate. At first, he wouldn't listen to any word she said because he wasn't used to her being around all the time. Anubis and Dax have both come to like Delia a lot, but they wished she wouldn't be so loud when mating with Red. Dax takes it upon himself to cover his mate's ears, despite her protests.

"Aww, I didn't know you and Dax were a couple," Delia gushed over them. Dax peered at his mate and raised a brow.

"I told her we were mates as well," she pecked his cheek. Delia smiled wider and held back a squeal.

"You two look so cute," she said. "Have you had any children?"

It was Dax that turned red and scratched the back of his head. Anubis only smiled while she pushed her fingers together.

"We have an egg," she revealed. Delia nodded and pressed the jackal for more information. "We had it recently, and Master Red wishes to give it to his son."

"Oh really? I'll have to give him an extra reward when he returns," Delia licked her lips. Dax wanted to snicker, but Anubis looked at him funny, and he scrapped it. "So, is Dax a good lover?"

"…Very much," Anubis hung her head in embarrassment. It's new to be asked about her love life. She doesn't know how to respond. In Dax's case, he can't respond at all due to circumstances. "He's very protective of me."

"Ah, a great quality," Delia clapped her hands together. "Is he normally quiet too, or is there something else?" She noticed the heavy silence and chose to skip that question, which was fine with her. She could tease Anubis more.

"How did you two becomes mates?"

"Dax…nearly died saving my life," Anubis gripped her mate's hand and squeezed it tight. "He was a Combusken at the time, but he evolved protecting me, and nearly died because of it. After that, I've hardly left his side, and he's been by mine ever since. It didn't take long to find out we were in love, so, we decided to be mates, and I have not regretted the choice since," Anubis pecked Dax on the cheek again. Delia was nearly in tears. It was a cliché story, but she loved those kinds the most.

"Well, I wish you two stay together forever. If there's anything I can help you with, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, we appreciate your kindness," Anubis watched Dax bow. It was that same incident that cost Dax his voice. Anubis spotted the scar and gave it a light kiss. Dax on the other hand, went red with embarrassment. Delia giggled and smiled fondly at the two. It was these moments she cherished with Red. Holding his hand, stealing kisses, which led into make out sessions, and cuddling with one other; they were wonderful experiences, and Delia would cherish them always.

She glanced in the direction Red flew off. "Come back to me safe Red. I love you."

* * *

The nightly wind blew in his face, the tiny fragments of light glowing over the horizon. He had his theories pertaining to Team Rocket's plans. Kidnapping the citizens of New Bark is only the first part of their plan. Taking Prof. Elm with them is part of it. As the leading scientist on Pokémon abilities and breeding patterns, his kidnapping sounds the most illogical. If they wanted to do what Red had in mind, they would want Professor Rowan of Sinnoh and Professor Sycamore of Kalos, but they took Prof. Elm. He may the best at researching Pokémon evolution, but his core research isn't related to the subject.

However, that's where it all falls into place. As mentioned before, Elm studies Pokémon abilities and breeding patters. It's the latter of those two topics that Red fears the most.

"Drop us down at the entrance to the mountain like always Aero," Red told his Pokémon, which gave a light cry of acknowledgment. "Whatever Team Rocket is planning, we can't allow them to succeed."

G-Men Headquarters, located under Mt. Silver and the Indigo Plateau, was a large and appointed facility. With many floors and basements, it's a wonder how no one gets loss. Science labs, training rooms, monitoring stations, and an eatery are only a fraction of what the building contains. It is here that the special agents gather and receive their missions. They can train themselves and their Pokémon for future combat, keep an eye on suspicious activity, and enjoy a great meal.

"Whose all here?" Red asked Lance as they walked through the large corridors.

"Not everyone, but a good amount." Lance felt angry with himself. All that time he spent interrogating Rocket members was a complete failure. He received no information from them, so he just threw them in prison as Red suggested and left it as that. "I got in touch with Hayate the other week, but he said he and his wife will be checking on the other regions."

"I tried to contact him, but he never answered back."

"Team Rocket are most likely chasing them, so I wouldn't be surprised if they rarely respond to our calls. We may be giving away their positions by doing so."

"True, that's why I told my wife I never called her during our training."

"How is she by the way? Are you still in the doghouse?" Lance chuckled a little.

"She was furious as expected, but we're working things out. She told me before I left that she'll be waiting." Red and Lance appeared before two giant double doors and pushed it open. The room was incredibly spacious with a giant circular table in the middle. There were already people seated, some more angry looking than others, and others more passive looking.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Lance spoke up. The multiple conversations ceased, and eyes peered over the Kanto Champion and Pokémon Master.

"Well look what the Electrode dragged," one of the members approached the guys. He was pale white skin man with short, spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was taller than most people in the room and dressed in an orange sleeveless hoodie with a black leather jacket on top. He has two orange and yellow gloves with a blue wristband on his left, black jeans, and orange and black sneakers. Around his neck, he wore a pendent with the Legendary Bird Zapdos on it.

"Hey Spark, good to see you again," Red clapped the man on the back. "How have you been?"

"Oh man, I have been great! My team and I have been training non-stop to deal with league challengers," the man, now introduced as Spark, responded. "Not only that, but we keep getting new info about Team Rocket, and I have been itching to take the fight to them."

"Your enthusiasm is admirable as always Spark," Lance chuckled. "Are Blanche and Candela here as well?"

"Nah, Blanche's stuck in the lab and Candela's out doin' some investigatin' of her own," Spark put his hands behind his head. "Like me, they too have been training their Pokémon non-stop."

"I never did thank you three for helping out with New Bark," the Champion of Kanto took a seat next to the man.

"Hey there's no need to thank us. Dealing with baddies is what we do best. I can't wait to take on another horde! Oh man, this is so exciting!"

"This is serious Spark, not a game," a woman with silvery-blue hair spoke up. She wore a yellow tank top and white pants that stopped a little bit below her knees. Said pants had several yellow oval accessories attached to it and were complimented by her yellow high-heels. "Team Rocket is a serious threat and needs to be dealt with."

"I know that Karen, but c'mon you have to admit this is pretty exciting. We'll be kicking ass and taking names. Aren't you excited to see who wins the Silver Conference this year too?"

"This and that are two totally different matters," the woman stated. She brushed her hair back and glanced towards Red. "Although, I will admit that I'm surprised to know your son is participating Red."

"I know right! Red, how far do your kid will go?" Spark questioned. "Think he has what it takes?"

"I don't think he can. I _know_ Ash will go far," Red flashed a confident grin as he folded his arms under his chest. "The Guardian's son is also participating. Ryūga will be a big obstacle for my son to overcome as well."

"Really?" Spark's eyes started to sparkle. "Hayate's son is competing? This is amazing!"

"Provided he actually makes it that far," Karen replied. "I haven't heard from our Guardian either. Is he doing okay?"

"I spoke to him last week," Lance spoke up instead. "He and his wife are doing fine. They're moving through the regions to keep Team Rocket off our trails."

"By themselves?" Karen inquired.

"That's our Guardian for ya," Spark grinned from ear to ear. "Takes on any challenge that comes his way."

"We have others out ready to assist." Lance glanced towards the other members in the room. Some were Pokémon Rangers and others were skilled in espionage.

A few moments passed until the doors opened and the G-Men rose to their feet.

"Is everyone present?" A small elderly man with a long gray beard and hair. He wore a blue hat with the bill facing back, a large red jacket, and beige shorts. He was flanked on both sides with a man and woman dressed in black and shades. The man was taller than the woman and possessed a head of green shaggy hair, but despite the shades covering his eyes, the glare he fired was powerful.

The woman stood shorter but had a more fit figure. Her crimson hair cascaded down to her neck, one big mess of hair that somehow didn't look unkempt and rushed, but more stylish and made her look aggressive and wild while giving her a strong feminine charm.

"We are," one of the members spoke up.

"Good, then let's begin shall we?" The man proceeded to the giant chair, his two guards still flanking him. The rest sat down, and the man, whose name is Charles Goodshow, gave his G-Men the floor. Red stood up first.

"I would like to start by saying I may have figured out Team Rocket's attack on New Bark," he stated.

"Really?" Mr. Goodshow's bushy eyebrows rose.

"I cannot say for certain what their true goal is, but maybe this can help," Red nodded to the guards and had them activate the hologram projector on the table. It displayed a human silhouette and a Pokémon silhouette. "As we know, Team Rocket kidnapped most of the citizens from New Bark. Maybe it was to make it easier to steal the Pokémon hanging around there, or maybe, they wanted to test something."

Red called forth his Espeon and had her walk on the table. "This is Vee. For those who are unfamiliar with my Espeon, she was one experimented on by Team Rocket in the past, who wanted to make an Eevee that can freely evolve between its evolutions and turn back. They succeeded," Red petted Vee on the head. "But due to circumstances, the Eevee has permanently become Espeon. However, I have a bad feeling that they hadn't abandoned that idea completely."

Red returned Vee to her pokéball.

"Wait a minute Red," Bruno of the Kanto Elite Four spoke up. "Are you saying Team Rocket plans on using the people they kidnapped for more DNA experiments?"

"That's what I think. At first, I figured they may brainwash others to do their bidding and build a larger team, but then I started to think, why was Prof. Elm on the list of people kidnapped? The answer was simpler than I thought. They wanted his notes on Pokémon breeding."

"But that doesn't make sense," Spark stated. "What good are notes about Pokémon mating?"

"That's exactly what I asked, but let me explain. As you all know, not just any Pokémon can breed together. There must be compatibility. However, that's between Pokémon," Red laid his hands on the desk and looked at his fellow G-Men members with a serious gaze. "What about humans?"

* * *

"Use Razor Leaf!" A flurry of leaves ejected from the big leaf on the grass starter's head.

"Counter with Ember!" A small burst of fire exploded from the fire starter's mouth, burning down the leaves, and continuing to fly at its target.

"Use Vine Whip to dodge!"

The grass starter slammed the ground with her vines, propelling her tiny body into the air.

"Once more, use Vine Whip!"

"To your left!" Hino evaded the whips. "Now use Tackle!"

With a burst of speed, Hino dashed across the field as his opponent dropped to the ground, just in time to be smashed into a nearby tree.

"Chikorita!" Ash cried out. The tiny grass starter of Johto pushed to her feet and shook her head. A confident cry left her mouth as she glanced towards Cyndaquil and his trainer. The former was moving as if testing the waters, testing his speed. To be honest, there was no way Chikorita could've dodged it. Hino moved too fast for her to counter, but regardless, she would not give up.

"Alright, let's keep going." Chikorita reclaimed her spot in front of her trainer. Ash smiled back and traded looks with Ryūga. He wasn't evaluating him or anything; he was sizing up Hino's progress. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Quick Attack!"

Hino vanished from Chikorita's sights, much to her surprise, but Ash could still see him.

"Don't worry Chikorita, use Vine Whip, one more time! Form a shield in front of you!"

Chikorita trusted her new trainer and crossed her whips to form a makeshift shield. As soon as something slammed into them, she quickly wrapped the whips around a now helpless Cyndaquil.

"Chika!" She beamed happiness.

"Great job, now slam Cyndaquil on the ground," Ash followed up.

"Use Ember on the whips!" Ryūga stated. For a moment, Chikorita could see a tiny smile grow on Hino's mouth. She had to act quickly, but Cyndaquil was quicker. He unleashed Ember on the whips, forcing Chikorita to cry out in pain and release him. "Quick Attack!"

Hino landed and immediately slammed his tiny body against Chikorita with a silver streak of light following behind him. Chikorita slid across the ground, and although Ash cheered her on, she could not muster the strength and fell, swirls in her eyes.

"Great work Hino," Ryūga called his starter back and petted him on the head.

"Cynda!"

"You did great Chikorita," Ash lifted his grass starter. She nuzzled against his chest, displaying her strong affections for the trainer.

"Ready for round two Ash?" Ryūga had his second pokéball ready.

"Ready," Ash set Chikorita off to the side with the other Pokémon and removed his next pokéball.

"Raiden, engage!"

"Heracross, I choose you!"

On Ryūga's side, a small sheep-like Pokémon emerged from its pokéball. Upon seeing its trainer, the Pokémon, a Mareep, or Raiden as Ryūga named it, nuzzled its head against Ryūga's legs.

Appearing on Ash's side, another Heracross took the field, but when it saw Bulbasaur, the beetle latched itself on Bulbasaur's plant and began sucking out its sap, much to the Kanto starter's annoyance.

"Heracross, now isn't the time. We're supposed to be training," Ash pulled Heracross away and apologized to Bulbasaur. In the meantime, Raiden the Mareep retook the field and awaited his first orders.

"Shall we start?" Ryūga inquired.

"Let's go!" Ash pumped his fists. "Heracross, use Horn Attack!"

"Thundershock," Ryūga wanted to test the waters again. Mareep wasn't as trained as his Cyndaquil, but neither was Heracross as opposed to say Pikachu or Pidgeot.

A weak bolt of electricity surged around Mareep before launching at Heracross, but the beetle was faster and evaded the attack, his horn glowing a faint red as he slammed it into Mareep.

"Nice, now follow up with Tackle," Ash commanded.

"Use Growl!" A sharp screech came from Mareep's mouth, effectively lowering Heracross's attack power. "Brace yourself."

Mareep dug his feet into the ground as Heracross made direct contact with Tackle. The sheep found itself being pushed back.

"Now use Thundershock!"

"Quick, get out of there!" Heracross was too close though and felt the volts of Thundershock wrack his body.

"Tackle!" Mareep smashed into the beetle, but Heracross wasn't done yet.

"Arm Thurst!" Heracross used his superior speed to get behind Raiden and then pelted the sheep's body with multiple Arm Thrusts.

"Reep!" The sheep bounded back, panting vigorously as he tried to stay on his feet.

"Let's wrap this up. Use Megahorn!"

Heracross's horn glowed a blinding silver, his wings propelled him towards the electric sheep.

"Use Cotton Spore!"

Mareep opened his mouth and let multiple white cotton balls float around Heracross. The beetle could feel his speed decreasing, and Raiden could move enough to dodge. However, Heracross pivoted on his feet and charged right into Mareep with Megahorn.

"Reep!" Mareep soared like a bird and landed flat on the ground. The small dust cloud around him started to disappear, and the swirls in his eyes that was revealed signified the end of the battle.

"Alright Heracross!" Ash cheered. The beetle latched onto Ash as Ryūga petted his Mareep.

"You did great Mareep," he said. "We still a lot of training to do, but now you see where you stand."

"Reep," the sheep joined his trainer in the rest of the morning training. It's been a week since Ash and friends continued on their journey. Currently, they have made it through the rest of Route 29 and by extension Cherrygrove City. The group have stopped in the town, but due to certain circumstances, the Gym Leader is not present, which put a damper on Ash's spirits. On the other hand, he could train longer now, and that's what he did, along with his two newly captured Pokemon, Heracross and Chikorita. There is no telling when the Gym Leader will return, but Ash will make sure he is ready for the challenge.

The story behind the Heracross was that along Route 29, a possi of Heracross were at throats with another possi of Pinsir. It was Ryūga's Heracross that sensed the problem and didn't hesitate to join his fellow Heracross against the Pinsir. The struggled led to an all out fight between Heracross and Pinsir, and in the end, one of the Heracross decided to join Ash. He was happy to accept, albeit Misty's obvious refusal. She didn't say not to, but her distancing was all they needed to see.

As for Chikorita, the little grass starter reminded the group of another trainer they met a few days before, Casey. According to Ryūga, she was another one of the residents of New Bark, but thankfully, she was visiting family when disaster struck. In Maya's words, she was one the smaller kids that really looked up to Ryūga, Zarek, and Amethyst. She was given another Chikorita, courtesy of Ryder. The Chikorita Ash encountered was a wild one, met on Route 29 as well, and that meant it was rarer. So, Ash challenged it with Bulbasaur and captured it. Unfortunately, that meant he had to send some Pokémon back, so he sent Snorlax and Charizard back to Oak's lab. Charizard especially is too strong, so Ash decided to let the draconic Pokémon rest.

Ryūga too have captured a new Pokemon. A little bit past Violet City, Route 32 to be exact, Ryūga managed to find the Pokémon his grandfather suggested to him. A Mareep, which Ryūga nicknamed Raiden, was the Pokémon he added to his team, bringing his count to three. Well, four counting the Pokémon egg that's still in his care. The signs are starting to become clearer now. Sometimes, the egg would glow brightly. It was only a matter of time until it hatched.

In regards to Ash's training, the changes are starting to show now. In just a week of intense training, Ash's body has begun to morph into a more muscular form. He didn't have professional muscles like Ryūga, just a little more than he did last time. The young pre-teen still has a long way to go before that happens. He has become stronger in terms of defending himself. With some extra training from Primeape, the trainer and his newly captured Heracross learned from the more experienced fighting type. To make it more effective, Ash and his Heracross started to spar with Ryūga and his Heracross to test their skills. Needless to say, they were thrown on their asses…a lot, and that's being generous.

The Pokémon have also trained hard, even going as far as sparking interest in Brock's Pokémon and Misty's Poliwhirl. Sadly, her Psyduck remained the same, and not even Ryūga had a method that could work. He did question how a water type Pokémon is unable to swim. Even newly hatched water types are decent swimmers.

To finish off, there have been no signs of Team Rocket. However, according to many people in Violet City, some of the citizens have been kidnapped. The reports do not say who issued these kidnappings, but Ash and friends made a note that it was a Team Rocket. Along with no sightings of Team Rocket, there have been no nightmares plaguing the group, and surprisingly, Ryūga was sort of welcoming them. That Pokémon he kept seeing, it was still taunting him. He could hear it, but without seeing it, he couldn't find a way to beat it, and that's what he intended to do. He didn't know what intentions the Pokémon had, but it seemed to love hunting him down. The next time he saw it, the hunter will become the hunted. The one thing he couldn't figure out is the name he gave it. Arashi is the name, but it just came out; Ryūga didn't think about it.

He has talked to his parents. They are still traversing Kanto soil and dealing with Team Rocket. He needed their help in drawing out his Aura, and his mother offered some good advice. Meditation was the key to success, and so, after filling them in on their progress, Ryūga tried the tips his mother suggested. However, he still got nothing. He focused as hard as he could, but nothing happened. The problem was he couldn't keep his mind clear. Every time he tried to focus his aura, he would be reminded of the tragedy, thus disrupting his focus. Without proper concentration, he wouldn't be able to draw forth his Aura. It frustrated him, but at the same time, it excited him. He was being challenged by his abilities. The question is who will win, the host, or the power.

"We can take a break now Ash," Ryūga didn't need to turn in order to see Ash collapse to the ground in exhaustion. The loud sigh of relief was all he needed to hear. "You're getting stronger though. When the Gym Leader returns, you'll win no problem…probably."

"I can't wait," the younger trainer grinned from ear to ear. His Pokémon voiced a cry of agreement while Ryūga chuckled. Brock's Onix and Geodude chucked as well while Misty's Poliwhirl grinned from the atmosphere. The three didn't know why they were interested in training along with Ash and Ryūga, but they have no regrets.

"At least one of us is excited."

"How can you not be? Don't you love challenges?" Ash inquired.

"I do, but I'm not a battler like you and my father. I know enough to get me by, but when it comes down to it, I'll rarely initiate a Pokémon battle. Heracross loves to fight, but I don't have the same passion for it. Why do you love Pokémon battling?"

Ash and Ryūga sat down, letting the morning breeze soothe their burning skin. Ryūga sat in a meditative state. He's spoken to his parents on a couple of occasions. His mother gave him some tips and suggestions that would help him utilize his Aura. As knowledgable as she is on the subject, Ryūga knew she would be the best one to call. He also contacted Ryder to ease his old heart. Like his mother, Ryder told him the same thing, but he added the issue of letting his Aura work on its own. Let _it_ do the real work.

"I love to see how far my Pokémon have come during our training," Ash began. "Seeing Pokémon fight at their hardest with both trainers giving it their all. It just looks so much fun."

"I can understand the thrill of seeing two powerful Pokémon exchange blows, but I myself am more into exploration, like scaling tall mountains, or swimming through the strongest currents. I'll even fight a Pokémon myself just to see how strong they are," Ryūga replied. His shoulders relaxed and breathing evened out. He folded his arms, mind starting to empty. Focusing on Ash and his questions seemed to help clear his head. When he envisioned his three Pokémon, he could feel something more powerful.

"I was always playing with Pokémon," Ash grinned from ear to ear. "The ones around Pallet Town were always friendly, and they seemed to like me a lot too."

"You do have that aura about you." Ryūga cleared his mind, slowly becoming unaware of the world around him and its inhabitants. Ash just stared at his teacher as he sat in his weird posture. He pondered the reason behind sitting like that. Was it a training posture?

"Why are you sitting like that?" He decided to ask. However, Ryūga gave no response. He had completely blocked out Ash's presence and everyone else around them. The Pokémon were being blocked, but nature was powerful enough to remain visible. Ryūga let the words of wisdom his mom and grandfather presented echo through his mind.

" _Don't try to force it."_ Those were his mother's words.

" _Nature is filled with Aura. Let it be your guide."_ Those were his grandfather's. Ryūga tried just that, letting nature do its job and guide him through the necessary steps. Ash remained silent during. One of the things he learned from Ryūga is to watch first and then question later. If there was something Ash had questions about, Ryūga would normally answer right after with the demonstration.

Ryūga focused, focused intensely while letting his mind empty more. He could feel the silent choir of nature surrounding him, smelling her sweet aroma. The inhabitants were moving in harmony, some waking up, while others remained oblivious in sleep.

As he diverged into nature, he could see his world expand, but it was not as clear. It was blurry with ghostly colors. He could make out trees and some Pokémon, but he could not determine the identities of others. Ash is right beside him, but Ryūga could not make out his form. All he could see is a blue flame, a great big at that. He continued to look around. There were more flames. Three were golden though, and the others were blue. Some were…green? No red could be seen.

He tried to expand further, but everything turned blurry. He couldn't see worth anything. It was all one big ghostly blue-white mess.

The silver-haired teen opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed were the shocked stare of Ash and the Pokémon that surrounded him.

"What did you see?" Ryūga asked. Ash was too amazed to respond. He just witnessed golden lighten flow around Ryūga. It was like when he protected them from the house falling on top of them.

"Golden light," he said.

"Hmm, that's good. I'm making progress," Ryūga cupped his chin.

"Is that the same trick you used to make that shield?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a trick, but yeah, it is. I'm learning how to use my Aura," Ryūga started explaining when Ash gave him that confused look. Is it safe to say that pretty much everything excites Ash? Ryūga could make shopping sound exciting and Ash would be interested, if he kept the shopping parts hidden.

"Can you show me?" Ash practically begged him. In his eyes, Ryūga kept getting cooler and cooler.

"I can barely teach myself, but hey, I love a good challenge. I did see the flames surrounding you. I don't know if the volume means anything, but you have a big flame, the biggest I've seen so far."

"Wow really? That sounds so amazing," Ash beamed with happiness. Could nothing keep this guy down?

"Let's rest a little bit before we try anything else. I'm sure our friends are looking for us right now." As if on cue, both Ash and Ryūga's stomach released a loud roar. The Pokémon froze and searched for the beasts, until the two trainers burst out laughing. If there was one thing the two agreed on, food is the best.

"Let's go get our fill," Ash declared.

"We're taking you guys to the Pokémon Center for some healing."

The Pokémon cheered back. Hino and Raiden rushed to his trainer with Chikorita doing the same with Ash. They needed their daily dose of hugs, which the trainers didn't hesitate in giving out. The first thing Ash talked to Ryūga about is his leniency. He wasn't soft on his Pokémon per say, but he felt he should train them harder, encourage them to be stronger. If they didn't want to evolve, that is still their decision, but in return, Ash would make sure they are as strong as their evolved forms. He promised them, and this time, he aimed to keep it.

Ryūga heard stories of trainers who mistreat their Pokémon. To put it simply, he hated them. Pokémon are powerful creatures capable of leveling towns if they really wanted to. Humans must be very cocky if they think they can mistreat Pokémon and not suffer the consequences. He believes there needs to be a balance, not too hard on the Pokémon, and not too soft. However, it's the trainer's job to make the Pokémon see that they're in the fight together.

"Let's relax today after breakfast," Ryūga popped his neck. "We've been training a lot that we haven't had time to enjoy what Violet City has to offer."

"What is there to enjoy?" Ash asked curiously.

"There's the Sprout Tower for starters; it has a lot of history to it, and I've also heard that trainers can test their skills against the sages inside."

"I'm in!" Ash stated. He pumped his fists. "This will be the perfect chance to see just how far we've come. This will be great."

"Yeah, but don't use this to show off," Ryūga warned him. He recalled his three Pokémon and lifted his incubated egg. "I've been here multiple times, and the sages are not to be underestimated, especially the head sage."

"I understand Ryūga. Are you guys ready to test your skills?" Ash joined his Pokémon in their upbeat cheer. "After breakfast and getting you guys healed up, let's head to the tower and see if we can't reach the top."

"Ash!"

"Big brother!"

On cue, Misty and Maya emerged in the clearing. The latter greeted her sibling with a hug and bounced on her feet.

"We've been looking everywhere for you two."

"Yeah, you weren't in town, and you keep changing locations each time you train. Stick with one place and save us the trouble please," Misty placed a hand on her hip. Togepi chirped like usual.

"Variety beats repetition," Ryūga countered. In the week Ryūga has known Misty, he knows she has a short temper. She brings this mallet out of nowhere and tries to smash his and Ash's face in, but Ryūga has dealt with far worse adversaries. He can evade and counter all of Misty's strikes. Ash can as well to an extent, but his teacher is the real evader. Ryūga also learned that it is incredibly fun to tease Misty. Now he has a way to shut her up when Clair comes up.

"Plus we needed the extra space so the Pokémon can spar without disturbing the wild ones. One gust from Pidegot and we'll have a few problems on our hands, but she can properly stretch her wings with enough space."

"I get that, but it's annoying having to get up in the morning just to search for you guys. A lady needs time to get herself ready."

"Yeah!" Maya agreed. Another thing is that Maya and Misty have become the best of friends pretty much. It's nice to have another girl with them, and she can play with the little one's hair all she wants.

Ash didn't know why, but there was something wrong him. In the past week, he and Misty have trained together a lot, getting stronger together. As such, they usually ended up tired from the battling, but in the late afternoon, Ash has seen something that made him feel…weird. He couldn't figure it out, but every time he sees that image, he has this weird feeling in his chest. Whenever he's out with just Brock and Ryūga, he gets the same feeling when his eyes catch certain images.

"If big brother knew how to stay close, we would've looked better," Maya pouted as she crossed her arms.

"No one said you _had_ to look for us," Ryūga petted his sister's head. "Ash and I were about to return anyway."

"Yeah, I want to challenge the Sprout Tower," the younger trainer stated. He had to look away from the image. The same feeling blossomed inside him as he watched it, but he couldn't understand why. He would need to ask Ryūga and Brock for help.

"That's the giant building off in the center of town, right?" Misty and Maya joined the boys back to town, after Ash recalled his Pokémon of course.

"Yeah, it has quite a history behind it. According to it, a one-hundred foot tall Bellsprout was used to make the pillar that sways inside. The actual function of the pillar is to protect the building from earthquakes and to symbolize the many battles that takes place. It's built after the peaceful nature of Bellsprouts, hence the name."

"You sure know a lot," Ash pointed out.

"It's not the first time I've set too in Violet City. I studied a lot during my trips with my father."

"Don't get him started though," Maya spoke up. "When big brother starts telling lessons, he won't stop."

"Hey, during this journey, I aim to show our travelers what Johto has to offer. Oh, wait until we reach Ecruteak City. Brock will have a field day."

"Why?" Ash and Misty inquired, but Misty was more cautious than anything.

"You'll see when we get there, but it's a long ways away. It's also another city with a gym I believe."

"Then you can bet we'll be heading there soon," Ash said.

"You need to think about something other than Pokémon," Misty shook her head. She had to smile though; it was…cute seeing him so excited. She'll never say that out loud, else Maya and Ryūga would never let her hear the end of it.

"Hey, how about you and Misty go the Sprout Tower while big brother and I spend some sibling time together?" Maya let a mischievous smile tug at her lips. She winked at Misty, whose face burned red. Ryūga shook his head at his sister's antics. If she isn't teasing him about Clair, she's teasing Misty about Ash.

"Sure why not? What do you say Misty? Want to come with?"

"Behold the power of a Maiden of Love," Maya whispered to her brother.

"You're neither a maiden nor a lady, just an adorable little sister who needs to let dominoes fall where they may," he replied.

"Don't give me that; you can at least help by setting Ash straight. You're not dense like him, but you're just as stubborn. How Clair deals with you I'll never know."

"Is that why you've been eyeing other women?"

"You're not allowed to or you'll be cheating, but since I'm your little sister, I can and find another girl if things with Clair doesn't end well."

"You are seven."

"So what? I'm a lover at heart too. When I find a guy I like."

"I'll castrate him and make sure no one is around to hear him scream."

"Big brother!" Maya punched her brother's leg. "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Then you better hope I don't see some guy lay his hands on you."

"You worry too much, but I'm glad my brother loves me that much," Maya gripped her brother's arm, her smile beaming from her adorable frame.

The four finally made it back to town, but when they saw it, their eyes expanded. Smoke was rising into the sky, people standing around and pointing at the building in the far distance.

"What's going on?" Misty was the first to regain her voice.

"Guys!" Brock ran like a madman towards them. He stopped just in time to catch his breath. "There you guys are. Quick, we have to help."

"Hold on, what's happening?" Ryūga inquired.

"The Sprout Tower is on fire!"

* * *

 **Neonlight01 - Yes, you could say Maya will be Ryūga's Bonnie for the most part, but it's mainly to tease him. She loves to tease people about love, but she trusts her big brother to find a girl he himself is happy with. It's Ash that needs help, but I intend to make him see women in a slow manner. He's at puberty almost. Mega Evolution will be a huge part of the story, Ash and Ryūga will face quite a number of them as they progress.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 - Don't mess with Hayate and Leyna, they will make you regret it. Don't flirt with Gardevoir's mate either and vice versa. Yep, the adventure is just starting for Ash and co. Maya, for the fun part, will be teasing her brother, Ash, and Misty about finding love, but yeah, she'll basically be like Bonnie.**

 **Ragna - Maya knows her brother can find a girl, unlike Bonnie with Clemont, she actually knows something about Ryūga that the others have yet to learn, and that's why she's constantly bringing up Clair and finding a new girlfriend. There is a reason that isn't teasing.**


	18. A Spy's New Mission

**This chapter takes place also during the week of Ash and friends' training, but it shows a certain spy's days during it all. At the end, the times should match up.**

* * *

In the region of Sinnoh, the air is noticeably colder than any other region. It possesses a more audacious setting, complete with mountains, canyons, caves, and any other thing that could spark the adventure in a person. It has a rich bit of history for any individuals looking to learn something, especially the Legendary Pokémon.

Sinnoh is an exciting place for everyone, people and Pokémon. It is home to some of the strongest Pokémon in fact, but no matter what, Mt. Silver, Johto's mountain, houses the absolute strongest. Mt. Silver is the true test for trainers and Pokémon to test their skills.

Moving back on tangent, Sinnoh is known for having very powerful trainers, and oddly enough, is considered Johto and Kanto's distant sister. Not many know why, but it dates back to ancient times and, once again, involves the Legendary Pokémon. However, that's a story for another time.

Right now, one little spy was enjoying the sea flow by on his way to Sinnoh as the natural rocking of the ship eased his worries. Nicolas has sailed and flown multiple times in his life. His sea legs are strong and sturdy while his wings are refined and graceful enough to please any flier. Both are much more relaxing when the hardships disappear.

"I think I just made a new discovery," he said. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said about his partner. Unlike Nicolas, Lynx doesn't have her sea legs. During missions that involved moving across the water, she remained in her pokéball. Now she wished she had gotten used to it. She also wished her trainer wouldn't chuckle at her upchucking her lunch into the water. He at least showed concern and rubbed her back as she vomited.

"I never knew Pokémon could get seasick." Nicolas never took his eyes off the water. "This is quite interesting."

"Vile," Lynx whined. They've been on this stupid ship for two days now and it's starting to annoy her. "Weavile! Weavile we!"

They spent a couple of days getting supplies and taking care of some personal business. The biggest one is checking up on Nicolas' little sister. Her name is Rachel, Rachel Nightshade, ten-years-old and currently hospitalized in Kanto with a supposedly incurable disease. Nicolas stayed at the hospital with her for a few days to make sure she's okay and wouldn't miss him. What made his heart sink is having to lie to her; she doesn't know what he does exactly, just that he works undercover. The thought of her brother being a spy to help bring criminals to justice makes her so happy, and Nicolas is weak against the look she gives when he's explaining his missions.

He told her he'll be in Sinnoh for the meantime, while keeping his duties a secret obviously, and she already began thinking of what sort of baddies he'll throw behind bars when he gets there. Nicolas sucked it up and played along; he couldn't tell her what he really did. The young spy knew it would break her heart.

"We'll be there by this evening," he told Lynx. "I'll take you to Nurse Joy so she can give you some medicine, and keep me company."

"Weavile," Lynx slumped down against the railing. She couldn't take much more of this. She's sick, and her trainer wants to flirt with Joy again. Even if they are all sisters or cousins, they all are the same to Weavile. "Vile," she chuckled. She remembered how the last Joy left Nicolas with a few gifts, a kiss on the lips, her phone number, and a very strong impression.

"Go back in your pokéball and I'll take you there," Nicolas said. Weavile grabbed her trainer's pant leg and nodded vigorously. "Alright, I'll let you back out when we get to dry land."

"Vile," she smiled and happily retreated into her ball, leaving Nicolas to wander the ship alone. It was a very nice ship. There were lots of room, a dining level, shopping center, and even a place for Pokémon trainers to battle each other. He's seen a few battles, but didn't participate in any of them. He could battle, but with Lynx's sickness and Lilith's…refusal to listen, he avoided the notion. Maybe in Sinnoh, he'll capture a new Pokémon. He could use another one, hopefully a male Pokémon this time. He does like dark-type Pokémon too, but a new change of pace sounded good as well. Maybe a bug-type so he'll have something to use against Lilith and Lynx, or a fighting-type. He could use some extra muscles.

"Almost time to get this show on the road," Nicolas said to himself. He had to get in and out much like his mission at New Bark, but according to his new boss, it should be much easier to handle. That's a good thing; he didn't want another crisis on his hand. After seeing how the people of New Bark reacted after the tragedy, Nicolas couldn't handle seeing another town end up in the same state. He hated his job, really, but he had to do it. He had no choice.

"Excuse me." Nicolas mentally cursed himself as he turned around at the sound. "I couldn't help but notice you have a Weavile with you." It was an average trainer. "Are you interested in a Pokémon battle?"

"Unfortunately, my Weavile has developed seasickness, so I'm gonna have to decline." Nicolas was glad for it too. He didn't want to bring out Lilith. She's been very angry lately, even more than normal. Nicolas resorted to keeping her in her pokéball, but he's worried that the captivity will increase her rage. She can break free at any point, and that's what Nicolas is worried about.

"Pokémon can get seasick?"

"Apparently, and she's my only Pokémon, sorry."

"Oh, well that's okay," but before the trainer could leave, Nicolas' fears came true. Lilith emerged from the pokéball, disguised as Lynx. Nicolas knew that, but the trainer thought it was another Weavile. The former felt really nervous because of the glare she gave him. It was as he expected, her rage has grown.

"What are you doing here Lilith? I thought I left you with Rachel." He wasn't happy about this either. Lilith's glare hardened. She glanced at the opposing trainer and gave him a look over. They weren't much, Lilith could tell just by looking at him. This was easy pickings. She nodded and dragged her trainer onto the battlefield, harshly. "But you never want to battle."

She growled and turned her back to him.

"I guess we're battling after all." Nicolas gulped and hoped the opposing trainer wouldn't accept the challenge, but things never turned out like he wanted.

"Great, this will be fun!" The opposing trainer called out a Machop. "Let's show them what we're made of Machop!"

"Chop." The fighting-type flexed its muscles, hoping to intimidate Lilith, but _it_ was the one intimidated. Lilith looked on with a feral look. She sent cold shivers down Machop's spine. It could feel the rage and anger bouncing off the disguised Zoroark and wanted to hide, but its fighting spirit refused to allow it.

Even disguised as Weavile, Nicolas could see the ferocity in Lilith's eyes. She wasn't just looking to win. _No_ , she wanted to _dominate_. He wanted to forfeit then and there, but knew Lilith would be very displeased and take her anger out on him, and as much as he loves Lilith, even he didn't want to endure such punishment. If he's lucky, she'll end it quick. If not, he wished it didn't come that far.

"Alright Lilith, start us off with…" Lilith never let her trainer finished. She charged at Machop with Night Slash.

"Brick Break Machop!"

"Machop!" The fighting-type closed in as well. Lilith smirked as she suddenly used Agility to dodge the chop and appear behind Machop. "Quick, behind you!"

It was too late. Lilith moved her arm in time and slapped Machop across the face with Night Slash.

"Chop!" Machop reeled back, staggered by the slap. It looked up, but found itself trembling at the casual walk of Lilith. She slowly walked towards the floored Machop, her furious eyes boring deep into its frame. She relished in the fear she struck into the Pokémon.

"Double Team!" Nicolas called out, but Lilith still didn't listen. Instead, she unleashed an Ice Beam.

"Roll out of the way!" Machop's trainer screamed frantically. Machop barely registered the command and dove out of the way in time to avoid the icy beam. "Now use Karate Chop!"

"Chop!" Machop attacked weakly. Lilith smirked in response and grabbed the low powered chop with her bare hand.

"Oh no! Karate Chop one more time!" Machop's trainer could also feel the anger.

"Night Daze!" Nicolas' order went ignored once again. Lilith slammed Machop on its back and stepped on its chest. Machop tried to push Lilith off, but it was no match for her strength. Fear coursed through it like a raging tidal wave as the trepidation of anticipation loomed over its body. There was no escape for it, and Lilith reinforced that. She hovered over Machop with her devilish claws shining maliciously and a wicked smile plastered on her face. Machop cowered in horror, waiting for the impending strike; however, surprised became its emotion as the weight on its chest vanished and its ears picked up the heated argument bellowing around it. When it opened its eyes, Lilith was being dragged off by Nicolas, who shouted a forfeit. Lilith was screaming and cursing at him in poké-speak, angrily trying to slither away from her trainer's grasps, but he was stronger than he looked.

She glared at him from behind, but there was something on his face that made Lilith grow silent.

Anger.

Nicolas' anger made her grow silent. For the first time, she was shocked by his actions. He has never exhibited an anger as potent.

It was…enticing.

He wasn't looking at her, and yet she should could feel it trying to tear her a new one.

Why did it make a smile grow on her face? She was furious with him a second ago for interrupting her fight, and now she's staring at him with practically stars in her eyes. Add in the way he held her wrist, and Lilith could feel a strange rhythm play in her chest.

"What the hell happened back there!?" Nicolas led them to secluded place and snatched her arm towards him. She nearly broke the illusion. The way Nicolas handled her; it caused…foreign feelings to erupt inside her. Lilith met Nicolas' stare.

' _Fierce green eyes.'_ She was not aware of her own thoughts. _'Why? Why do they make me shiver?'_ It was confusing. Something had a hold on her. _'What is this…this spell?'_

She turned her head away, but when Nicolas' glare increased, she glanced back

' _Did I just step closer?'_ She was sure her body scooted just a tad closer.

"You were about to mane that Machop back there. Why? What did it do to make you punish it like that?" Nicolas' tone was stern, angry, and unforgiving. He knew her anger was strong, but he was not going to stand by and let Lilith scar, literally, her opponent. He didn't care about repercussions and stopped Lilith from attacking. She did graze his hand when he grabbed her, but that didn't matter.

Lilith on the other hand, didn't know why her trainer was angry, or what to make of these alien sensations. Her attacks were only illusions, except the Night Slash. That one was real and felt so good to finally hit something. Since she's disguised as Weavile, she had to use attacks that Lynx availed in to make the illusion was more realistic. Zoroarks pride themselves in creating the most realistic illusions.

The still disguised Zoroark wrenched her arm away and bared her claws, silently warning her trainer to back off. He didn't obey and instead stepped closer. In response, Lilith attacked. She tackled Nicolas to the floor and began clawing at his face, but he knew when to dodge. At such close quarters, he could evade her strikes. It succeeded in keeping him safe, but it also made Lilith even more livid. The pinnacle of her rage came about once Nicolas grabbed her wrists again. He held them tight, but what he didn't know is how much closer his eyes were to Lilith's. She received a better of them.

' _There it is again.'_ She felt those new sensations explode.

"I know how you operate." Nicolas held his glare. "I don't know what's got you enraged, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on innocent Pokémon!" He yelled and flipped them over. He pinned Lilith's arms to the floor and stared deep into her eyes. Lilith squirmed as she attempted to escape.

' _Why is he so much stronger?'_ She pondered.

"What's the matter with you? What has got you so pent up? Why are you so angry?" Nicolas continued his line of questioning.

Lilith frowned, trying to fight back the multiple euphoria. She knew his game. He wanted her to confide in him so she'll let her guard down, but she won't give him the luxury. She won't fall for his tricks!

"I won't tell you shit," Lillith spoke, humanly spoke to her trainer. It wasn't surprising to him; he knew of her ability to speak the human language. Zoroark's human illusions would be useless if they can't speak English. "I know what you're trying to do, and I don't like it. You think you know me, that you can understand me, but really, you're not even close," a feral growl pushed through her fangs. "You know nothing about me. You never will know anything about me, so stop trying to pretend you're my buddy when I know what you really are."

Nicolas hardened his gaze. He didn't like the way she called him out. Lilith rarely speaks to him in English. She let it slip when he first found out, but to hear her say these things to him.

"You hate me that much, huh?"

"You're lucky you're my trainer, but know this." She glared back harder. "I don't need you, nor do I need some trainer telling me what to do. I'm fine on my own and am much happier with it. Do anything to disturb that, and I will make sure you spend the rest of your life next to your sister, capisce?"

He didn't respond at first. Instead, he looked her over. She may be disguised as Lynx, but Nicolas saw past the illusion.

' _You could never hide your true self from me, but now, that's all you do.'_

Nicolas gave a sigh. "What happened to that adorable mischievous Zorua I befriended a long time ago?"

Lilith growled. "She's dead!" She kicked him off and turned the tables. Nicolas became pinned to the ground by Lilith, who broke her Weavile illusion and revealed her real shiny form. "That little runt died a long time ago thanks to you good-for-nothing humans!"

She revealed her fangs, but Nicolas was not afraid.

"I'm not afraid of you Lilith," he stated. "I'm afraid of what you will _do_. Your anger will consume you at this rate."

"So? Why does that matter to you?"

"Because I care about you Lilith!" He had to shout it. How else can he get her to see that she means a lot to him?

"You're a horrible liar." Lilith released Nicolas and started walking away.

"Who is this then?" She stopped. Nicolas picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. "Didn't that same "little runt" find comfort in my arms during the cold hard nights?"

Lilith arched her claws and snarled. She remembered those days, but things change. Pokémon change when they evolve.

"She always loved to see me and Rachel. When she was just a Zorua, she was as happy as can be, smiling and pulling pranks, but always hated to be separated from us."

"Stop!" Lilith roared.

"Now look at her," Nicolas paused. "She's grown and evolved into this beautiful and exotic creature." The results were not what Nicolas' expected. Lilith rounded on Nicolas.

"I said shut the hell up!" She slapped him hard across the face. Although he didn't hit the ground like she wanted, Lilith felt a tiny bit better after finally hitting him. "Don't follow me." She ran off without another word, but if Nicolas caught her face, he would see the red glowing on her cheeks.

Nicolas released a heavy exhale. The rest of Lilith's illusion broke around him. He can now see the other passengers on the ship.

"At least she was kind enough to hide us." He was glad no one witnessed such a scene. Things would be even more hectic had there been witnesses, but he pondered the amount of stares he received.

After leaving the scene of the argument, Nicolas went to the Pokémon Center portion of the ship to get Lynx checked up. It's a good thing she didn't appear from her pokéball. Nicolas would hate for her to see such a scene. She's already afraid of Lilith.

As soon as the door opened, the pink haired maiden of the establishment smiled at him, but then gasped at the claw marks on his cheek. Nicolas was too distracted by his argument with Lilith to notice Nurse Joy swiftly approaching him.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

"Huh?" He regained awareness.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"Say what?" He touched the cheek Joy referred to and felt the blood trickle down his face. "The hell? How did…Lilith," he whispered at the end. ' _No wonder people kept staring and it wouldn't stop throbbing_.'

"Were you attacked?" Nicolas could feel his worries instantly melt away at the concerned look Nurse Joy portrayed, but for some reason, he felt like he was forgetting something else.

"In a manner of speaking. I was talking to my Pokémon, but they got mad at me and did this."

"Oh my, here, let me take care of that for you," she took his hand and guided him over to her desk.

"There's no need for that Nurse Joy. I just wanted some medicine for my Pokémon. They're seasick."

"…Pokémon can get seasick?" Joy titled her head. Despite his protests, she tended to Nicolas' injury. "And you are hurt too. I cannot allow you walk around without tending to your injury, so just sit there and relax."

He did as she demanded and closed his eyes. Lilith wanted to be alone. ' _She'll come back when she felt like it_.'

In the meantime, Nicolas sat comfortably as Joy spoiled him.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. I really appreciate your company."

"You're welcome," she smiled back. "I hope things turn out well between you and your Pokémon. Is it the same one with seasickness?"

"No, I have one more. The first one ran off after slapping me, and the other is on my person most likely cursing at me for taking too long."

"Not to worry; I'll have Chansey take a look them." She apologized for the stinging that occurred. "May I ask your name? It gets kind of lonely here without anyone to talk to, and having you here really makes me happy."

"I know the feeling," he sighed in bliss. Joy just placed the bandages on his cheek. "My name is Nicolas Nightshade."

It was at that moment, Nurse Joy froze. She let her brain process the given name.

"Nicolas Nightshade," it rang in her ear. Her face contorted to shock before changing again. Another smile graced her lips; however, it wasn't the sparkling smile they are known for.

"Nicolas Nightshade," she repeated. The young boy felt a sudden chill go down his spine. He looked around, but there was no one present except him and Joy. Strangely, no other trainers, not even the one he battled earlier, were around either.

' _What the hell? What was that?'_ He knew he wasn't crazy.

"Is something wrong?" Nurse Joy noticed the look on his face. It made her smile enlarge.

Nicolas shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong; I guess the stress is starting to get to me."

"Oh, well I suggest taking a break. You look like you've been through a lot of… _trouble_." The way Nurse Joy smiled; Nicolas swore he saw it before, but for some reason, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"It has been a busy few days for me," he couldn't deny that part was true. It has been hectic for him. "I'm more worried about my Pokémon though." Nicolas had a very bad feeling in his stomach.

' _I've experienced this before, but from where?'_

"My Chansey will take good care of your Pokémon," Nurse Joy handed Lynx's ball over to her assistant. "In the meantime," the glint in her eyes made Nicolas nervous. A familiar beating in his chest warned him about something approaching, but he didn't know what. "Why don't you enlighten me on why you're headed to Sinnoh? It gets boring in here without anyone to talk to as I said before. Will you keep me company?"

Something in her eyes entranced Nicolas, precluding him from looking away. Nurse Joy motioned him closer with her finger. Her smile was wide and held a unique sensation to it, and Nicolas conformed it.

' _What the hell!? What's going on here?! What has she done to me!?'_ Anxiety turned to fear as Nicolas' body moved per Joy's will.

Nurse Joy rested her elbows on the counter and leaned forward. She gestured Nicolas to look down a little and showed just a tiny fraction of her cleavage. He reddened and quickly looked up, producing a soft and sickly-sweet giggle from the pink haired nurse.

' _I must remember to thank my cousin for marking this young man.'_

"I'm just doing some exploring. I have some friends I'm going to see." Luckily, he wasn't hypnotized into only telling the truth.

"Oh? That sounds like fun. Meanwhile, I'm stuck here until the ship docks for the last passengers. Are you participating in anything?" Joy traced a circle on Nicolas' chest. She could feel his heart beating. It ran too fast to be normal. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

' _Where did this happen!?'_

"No, I'm just here to have a little fun and see what Sinnoh has to offer. I'm from Unova originally and I just left Johto."

"I heard something horrible happened in Johto," Nurse Joy deflated and grasped Nicolas's hand. She gave it a light squeeze. "A town was completely destroyed and some of its citizens were kidnapped."

"Yeah, I was in the next town over when it happened. A tragic sight I tell you. I'm glad not everyone was taken, but I still worry for those that were."

"Same, it breaks my heart to know something so terrible happened. My cousin lives close by there and I was worried something bad happened to her, but she called me to let me know of her safety."

Nicolas was starting to remember it now. The way Nurse Joy smiled definitely looked familiar. Of course, the only person who can copy a smile of Nurse Joy is…that's when he realized it. Nurse Joy from Catalia; she smiled like this too. She gave him that smile right before she… _'Uh-oh.'_

"It seems you remember." Nurse Joy smiled wider, more…wickedly. Her current aura greatly contrasted her normal jubilant one. This one, in Nicolas' eyes, was more frightening.

"I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about."

' _I have to get out here!'_ But his body declined. It sought to be closer. _'Damn you fucking hormones!'_

"Oh really? You really want to play it that way, huh?" Joy snatched his collar and jerked him forward. She pulled him over her desk and slammed his back against the wall. Their eyes met, similar to how Joy at Catallia did to him, minus the slamming and pinning part. "That's fine with me," she then whispered in his ear, "I honestly like punishing naughty boys such as yourself."

' _They're the same! This is bad!'_ Nicolas was trapped. His only protection is getting her checkup and the other is somewhere on the ship venting. Meanwhile, Joy pinned his shoulders and rubbed her body subtly against his.

"My cousin in Catallia made sure to tell us _all_ about you." She gave Nicolas' ear a lick, which caused him to tense up and quiver. "I'd be careful around us now if I were you. Us Joys are very," she kissed his cheek and continued, " _Amorous_ towards the one we mark. From what our cousin said about you, you're the cutest, but have been very naughty by toying with her emotions."

"I-I wasn't toying with her," Nicolas denied. Joy bit his earlobe threw her arms around his neck. When she did, he jumped back as if he was being attacked. If he wasn't scared before, he is now. His body refused to yield to him. Nurse Joy had such a strong embrace.

' _This is just one woman!'_ Her typically kind spirit has been replaced by a more dominant one, and he was deeply turned on by it. Nicolas always had a thing for strong women and variations of red, but he never anticipated this type of situation.

"Enjoy your trip in Sinnoh," Joy, much like her Catallia counterpart, kissed him firmly on the lips. She smiled against it and pulled back to capture Nicolas' stupefied expression. "My cousin was right; you are very cute." She nuzzled their cheeks together. "I'll let you know when your Pokémon is ready." She winked and left Nicolas to his thoughts, simultaneously swinging her hips like a pendulum and catching Nicolas staring at her rump. Joy giggled and waved bye.

"What mess did you get me into?" He asked himself. "So the number wasn't just her flirting with me. She literally set me up to receive all of her family's affections."

He hung his head. ' _Who else wants to toy with me?'_

There had to be some way to avoid this. A sane man would enjoy having Joy after Joy indulge him. Nicolas is not like that. He wants one woman to love; however, even he can't deny the benefits of such a position. If push comes to shove, he may just have to accept the other hundred Joys that seemed to like him. It wasn't a bad thing, but one woman is hard enough. More is practically draining. He was not looking forward to his next few Pokémon Center visits.

* * *

When Nicolas finally stepped off the ship into Sinnoh, he couldn't fight the blush that painted his cheeks. He was reminded of Nurse Joy's mark; she wasn't afraid to warn him with kisses thrown on top. What made it worse is the enjoyment she got out of utilizing said mark.

"We're finally here." He was extremely happy to be off the ship. Any second later, and he feared Nurse Joy would do more than make out with him. It wasn't a bad experience though. How many people can they made out with one of the beautiful Nurse Joys and can reach another base without repercussions?

' _I'm too young though.'_

Lilith returned after the first visit with Joy. She was still livid at him however, and went into her pokéball without a word. Nicolas never got a chance to talk to her.

"Come on out Lynx."

The spoiled Weavile fell to the ground and happily began kissing the floor, much to Nicolas' embarrassment. People were staring and or giggling at him. He didn't tell her what happened between him and Lilith, or between him and Nurse Joy, especially, but as soon as she spotted the bandages on his cheek, she started interrogating him.

"Worry about me later; we have a job to do, remember?" He searched for his escort, but had no clue who he or she looked like.

' _I knew I should've asked for more details about the one meeting us!'_ It slipped his mind.

"How are we supposed to find our personal escort now?"

"Are you Nicolas Nightshade?" He remained on guard while turning to face this newcomer; however, he nearly dropped his bag when he saw, ' _The most beautiful pair of crimson eyes ever designed.'_

The newcomer was a young lady, a very cute one at that, with short, red hair stopping just above her neck. Her beautiful locks possessed a point extending in the front top and two more curling inside around her chin. The lady herself wore a pink halter top that succeeded in showing off her nice, slim arms. Gray pants hugged her legs while white heeled boots covered her small feet.

"That's me," Nicolas nodded dumbly. He was stunned. Lynx on the other hand, sighed and shook her head. She knew of her trainer's fetishes. He denies that word, but Lynx knows the truth.

' _Is this my partner?'_ Nicolas hoped so; she was incredibly cute. "I'm guessing you're the one I'm supposed to meet."

"That's right. I'm Mars," she introduced herself. "My boss told me a little about you."

"Good things I hope." Mars wasn't amused though.

"Are you clear on the plan?" Nicolas quickly learned that she was all business.

"I am," he nodded. "Get in, retrieve the documents, get out, and let you all do your thing."

When Mars smiled at him, Nicolas held back a powerful blush. It was more enchanting than Nurse Joy's smile.

"Good, then let's get down to business."

Mars and Nicolas stepped off the docks and into Jubilife City, the town of happiness where people gather. Nicolas' eyes expanded at the size of the city; it was huge! Tall skyscrapers stood around them, bustling people going from place to place, cars driving through the streets, and Nicolas was just a speck among it all.

"Wow," he said.

"It's a big place, isn't it?" Mars held back a giggle. _'He's like a little kid. At least he's cute.'_

"It is. I come from Unova, and Nimbasa City is quite large itself. I think Jubilife is the same size." Nicolas was too distracted by the sights to notice the dark look evolving on Mars's face. She had a frown so deep that Nicolas froze and appeared as if someone caught his hands in the cookie jar.

"Unovian huh?" Mars's voice was dark, which Nicolas noticed is a huge contrast to her previous sweet voice. "How familiar are you with the locals?"

"Uhh, not much. I've lived in Unova until I turned ten before moving with my little sister to Kanto. I haven't been back since, so I'm not sure how much of it has changed."

' _Did I miss something? Why does Mars have such a scary look on her face?'_

"Then you aren't aware of the people terrorizing it?" Now it was Mars's turn to see a contrast appear on the newcomer's countenance. _'Seems I've struck a nerve.'_

"What do you mean?" Mars beckoned him to follow. This is new to him. "Is Unova in danger?"

"I don't know how long they've been there, but a group calling themselves Team Plasma have made their presence known."

"Team Plasma?" Mars nodded and paused to go get changed. As he waited, he definitely didn't want to go to the Pokémon Center, but Nicolas pondered what this Team Plasma was all about.

' _Are they like Team Rocket?'_

"They have a bone to pick with us." Mars came back in a new attire. She looked like a spacewoman in a skirt with white boots. The letter G was printed on the back of her outfit, which confused Nicolas greatly.

' _Still cute, but why is it a G and not R?'_ He pondered. _'Unless, this isn't Team Rocket, but another team?'_

"Confused?" Mars smirked at him.

"I am," he nodded back. Mars giggled and gestured Nicolas to follow again.

"I'm not sure what you were told, but as you can see, we are not Team Rocket. We are a group known as Team Galactic."

"So there's Team Rocket, Galactic, and Plasma. What's next? Fire and water?"

He found Mars's giggle very cute and heartwarming. She was all business at first, but now it seems she has mellowed out. That's a good thing; Nicolas was afraid he did something to make her angry.

"Well, you're not technically wrong with the fire and water thing. There are two groups at war in Hoenn. One is Team Magma and the other is Team Aqua."

Nicolas blinked twice as his brain processed this.

' _That's five teams total.'_ He bet there are more to be named.

"Oh, and there's Team Flare of Kalos," Mars continued.

"What's with all these teams?" Nicolas questioned. Mars shrugged.

"There are a lot of individuals who desire something. For instance, we, Team Galactic, want to capture the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh."

"It's not a good idea to mess with Legendary Pokémon," he warned her. She didn't show an ounce of concern though.

"We know, but for our Master, Cyrus, we will do our absolute best to make this dream a reality." Nicolas did give Mars one thing. She was determined and confident. "We'll start putting plans into action tonight. Are you ready?"

"As ready as ever."

' _Hmm, I expected more.'_ Mars conversed with herself. What Cyrus didn't tell Nicolas is that his team will be observing his actions to make sure Team Rocket didn't pull a fast one on them. It was a test to see if they could really trust them.

When Nicolas and Mars arrived at a small camp a mile off from Jubilife, the former pondered the likelihood of twins in the universe. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are one thing, but every member of Team Galactic looked _exactly the same_. Every female, sans Mars, looked the same and every male looked the same. It was just like with Team Rocket. Only the executives or higher up members are recognizable, but everyone else look exactly the same, gender wise. It was confusing because one will look like another and using the wrong name is a trigger for conflict.

"Is everybody ready?" Mars asked the other Galactic members.

"Yes Commander Mars!" They all saluted. The redhead traded glances with Nicolas. Her cute face swelled with pride.

"Commander?" Nicolas repeated.

"That's right," she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm one of Team Galactic's three Commanders. Our boss wants me to aid you in your task, so you will be sticking with me for the time being."

' _Oh, that is perfect.'_ Nicolas mentally beamed with happiness.

"Get ready to depart! We're hiding out by Sandgem Town until the opportune time. Our spy here will infiltrate the lab and retrieve the documents. We're taking the professor."

"Yes ma'am!"

Nicolas whistled at how well they took orders. With Team Rocket, there would be some arguments, which led to others screaming their heads off for the rest to listen. It was annoying, but here, Nicolas could see the teamwork. Of course, the members of Team Rocket that used teamwork were normally the strongest members, but not everyone could pull it off.

"You'll be riding with me," Mars snapped Nicolas out of his thoughts. "Master Cyrus wanted to hear from you upon your arrival. He has a few words to tell you."

"Let's hope that's all," he responded. "Do you mind telling me more about this Team Plasma?"

Her response came as a nod. In the vehicle, Nicolas sat beside Mars while one of the female grunts drove to their destination. The vehicles, only two, were miles apart, as to not arouse suspicion. One would house the soon-to-captured professor while the other provided back up. They would use the night to make their move, strike when the least amount of activity is around.

"Team Plasma is pretty much the exact opposite of your Team Rocket and us. Your team wishes to steal and capture Pokémon to dominate the world, we plan to capture Sinnoh's Legendary Pokémon. However, Team Plasma supposedly seeks to "liberate" Pokémon."

"Liberate Pokémon? So they fight for Pokémon rights; that doesn't sound bad."

Mars scoffed. "You sound just like the others who believed such garbage."

"What do you mean?" Nicolas inquired. "How can fighting for Pokémon rights be garbage?"

"That's what they want people to think they're doing," Mars answered irritably. "The liberation of Pokémon is merely what they preach in order to make people release theirs."

"Isn't that the point though of their campaign?" Nicolas raised a brow. He did not understand the problem. A team focused more on freeing Pokémon instead of stealing or using them for chaos sounded too good to be true.

"You don't get it," Mars shook her head. "You're probably thinking, "Such a thing is too good to be true," huh?"

Nicolas' impersonation of a fish caused Mars to smile again.

"Like I said, you aren't the only person who thought that. Many people assumed this new knightly looking team of men and women would fight for Pokémon and show all of us why we should respect them."

"Knightly?"

"That's how half of them dress. The knight half go around and preach about liberating Pokémon, but the other half carry out their real agenda – taking over Unova." Mars focused on how Nicolas pondered what she told him. His face went through different expressions: skepticism, concern, anger.

"If that doesn't convince you," Mars went on. "What do you have to say about Team Plasma using Pokémon and keeping them in pokéballs when they campaign about freeing Pokémon?"

"That…would make them hypocrites," was his answer.

"Yes exactly!" Mars shook Nicolas by the shoulder. "You see what I'm getting at now, right?"

"I do." He made no effort to tell her how close they were right now. At this point, Mars was too into the discussion to notice, but to be this close with such a cute lady, Nicolas did not complain. "You're really enthusiastic about this."

"When they've been a thorn in our side for so long, I have a right to be angry." Mars clenched her fists. "We've faced them many times already. I wouldn't be surprised if a few are hiding out somewhere in Sinnoh, but they won't do anything until they have what they need. When that time comes, we'll be ready."

"So there's a war going on between Galactic and Plasma?"

"Plasma and _us_ ," Mars corrected. "Team Rocket is allied with us; we're in this together. They've been supplying us with resources and operatives while we offer more research data and operatives of our own."

"Right," Nicolas processed all that's been told. _'And here I actually thought there was a force really aiming for Pokémon rights.'_

Nicolas can understand a few things people have problems with about trainers. He isn't closed minded, but there are some things he disagrees with.

' _Pokémon are not slaves to humans._ ' He talked it out in his head. ' _We live in harmony.'_

He didn't know enough about this Team Plasma to accurately judge them, but if they saw his relationship with Lilith, they would definitely accuse him of slavery. Her anger would lead people to believe something violent was going on. Lynx on the contrary, loved being with him and messing around with him. Others would think she and Nicolas are the best of friends.

"We're here," Mars stated. Nicolas noticed they stopped far off from Sandgem Town to stay hidden. The sun has already set and allowed the moon grace the skies. However, it was too early to act. Activity was still strong; Nicolas needed it to be near dead silent for the plan to succeed. Where he messed up at New Bark is leaving it to the others for the distraction first before he entered the lab. It did serve as a great one, but he almost got caught still because his allies weren't careful. Hopefully, his chances will be easier here.

"Master Cyrus, the new recruit is here with me," Mars was speaking to a man with hazy blue spiky hair and soulless gray eyes. His voice was the same as the man before when Nicolas spoke to him. Now he could see his face, and he looked terrifying. He exhibited an aura that screamed danger. Compared to the Guardian, this was very close; he didn't know why, but New Bark's Guardian had the most terrifying aura. Nicolas nearly compromised himself because he was so scared by Hayate's presence.

"Let me see him." Nicolas swallowed the lump in his throat. Cyrus observed him, analyzing his posture and fidgets.

"Has there been any problems for you young Nicolas?"

"No sir," he shook his head. "Everything is going well. Your team has been very hospitable, especially Commander Mars. She has already filled me in on the plan."

"Then I will be waiting for the results. Mars, Saturn and Jupiter have already begun acting on their assignments. When you and Nicolas are finished here, I need you to return to the Valley Windworks and finish up in Saturn's stead."

"Yes sir," Mars nodded back. Nicolas pondered the other names.

' _Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars? They're named after three planets in the solar system?'_ He thought about it more deeply. _'Well, considering their team name is Galactic, I can see why, but does she have a real name?'_ He glanced at her again and admired her prettiness.

"Nicolas, your previous boss told me of your skills; he held you in high regard." It was then Cyrus's eyes bore into Nicolas. He felt his chest tighten at the vehement stare; it greatly reminded him of Hayate's. "Do not make him a liar."

"Y-yes sir," he noticed the stutter and cursed himself spiritually for slipping.

"Good, then I'll let you get to work. Mars, notify me as soon as it's done."

"Yes sir, we won't fail you." Mars shut off the connection and turned towards her companion. "You understand your job, right?"

"Loud and clear," he took a deep breath. _'That was intense.'_

"Good, we'll wait for the right time to strike," Mars flashed Nicolas a smile that finally made him blush. It was a simple smile, but Nicolas felt it was much more than that. He found Mars cute and confident, someone who isn't afraid to show how strong they are. He could admire that, but knowing Lynx and his heart, they would constantly tease him about being in love, which he isn't. He isn't in love with Mars. He just found her cute and strong, and what kind of guy doesn't like that in a woman? Although he did wonder, _'Is she single?'_

* * *

"Are you all set?" It was deeper into the night, and activity around Sandgem Town has diminished. Nicolas adorned his espionage attire and stood with Mars as she discussed her teammates' portion of the plan.

"Yes ma'am," they nodded.

"Good, then get into position and wait for my signal." Mars looked Nicolas up and down. _'He looks so cool in that outfit.'_ She wouldn't say that for all to hear though.

"As for you, Master Cyrus said the main lab is in the middle of the building. The professor's personal lab should be towards the back."

"Roger." Nicolas had Lynx put on an earpiece. "Stay in contact, the vents are yours," he told her.

"Vile." The dark and ice type nodded and vanished into the shadows. Nighttime was her time to shine. In the darkness, her presence was never known and her footsteps never heard. Lynx covered ground in a couple of minutes. Luckily, the lab is stationed closed to the edge of town and had many areas that concealed her presence. Lynx hugged the wall as she used her razor sharp claws to carve a circle out of a window.

A successful entry.

Lynx entered Prof. Rowan's lab without alerting anyone and immediately hid herself, pressing her back against the wall as she searched for the closest air duct.

"How does it look Lynx?" She finally spotted the vents and scaled the walls to reach.

"Vile. Weavile we."

"I'm on my way." Nicolas traded looks with Mars. "She's in the vents and left me a spot to enter."

"Not bad," Mars was impressed. "Already making progress. I like that."

"This isn't the first time I've done this," Nicolas said. Mars closed her eyes for a second, just a second, and Nicolas, too, was gone.

"Wow, he is good." She nodded in satisfaction. Another smile graced her lips. "Not bad Nicolas, not bad at all. I look forward to working with you."

"And I with you," Nicolas' voice came on her…earpiece?

"What the? How did you?"

"The hand is quicker than the eye, and I wanted to hear your cute voice some more." If he was around, Nicolas would notice the pink stains on Mars's cheeks.

"Work now, flirt never," she said. "But thank you for the compliment."

Nicolas smiled to himself. _'She's so cute.'_

He spotted the hole Lynx entered and followed. The first thing he did is check for anyone wandering about.

"Lights may be out, but people can be awake," he whispered to Lynx. "I don't want to take any chances, so be extra careful Lynx."

"Weavile," she said it with confidence.

"Be on your guard Lynx," he whispered. The young spy took to the walls and ceiling. His leaps were silent and graceful while his steps remained accurate. The silence, though, was not blissful. He imagined such a quiet and successful entry would be heartwarming, but not this. It was nerve-wracking. The infiltration of New Bark was difficult to concentrate on because Hayate was lurking around every corner. Nicolas half expected someone to turn on the lights and compromise his position, but everything went by smoothly.

"Something's wrong here," he took note of the various Pokémon resting about. He's never seen many of these Pokémon, like the Shinx, Starlies, and other Sinnoh native Pokémon. A third addition to his team is mandatory; he couldn't rely on Lynx and Lilith for everything. The question is which Pokémon to get.

"What is it?" Mars's voice helped calm the spy's paranoia.

"Things are too quiet. I thought that should be a good thing, but it's making me really nervous."

"Maybe you're just paranoid," Mars said. Nicolas shook his head.

"No, I have a pretty good judge of feelings. When I have a bad feeling about something, it usually means bad news."

"Do I need to send backup?"

"No, but I think you should be careful. Lynx and I will grab the documents and go; we shouldn't overstay our welcome."

"Who's there!?" Nicolas paled.

' _Shit!'_ He jumped to the corner and hung in the air by pressing his hands and feet against the wall. The lights came on, just like he'd half expected, and a few individuals walked into the room. The oldest looking one did the talking.

"I know someone is in here." The man had short white hair and a white mustache. He stood in dark pants and a blue suit with yellow buttons. "Show yourself!"

' _Shit! What am I going to do now?'_ Nicolas pondered. _'And they just so happened to be blocking the door. Great.'_

"Fan out and search," the old man stated. The other three scientists did as asked and scoured the room for the intruder.

"Mars," Nicolas whispered. "I need that distraction, like, right now."

"Nicolas!" Mars screamed over the earpiece. "You were right! It's a trap!"

"What?" His chest tightened at the way she screamed.

"Get out of there, NOW!"

"Weavile!"

Nicolas gasped when his partner cried.

' _No, not Lynx.'_ She was brought into the room by a slightly muscular man of average height with light brown, extremely spiky hair, and green eyes. He was dressed way too casual for Nicolas to believe, but he knew this man, not personally, but from news and segments on T.V.

' _Shit. You've got to be kidding me.'_

"Mars, I don't think I'll be meeting you at the designated time," Nicolas swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What? Why not? Did something happen on your end too?"

"Yeah, and his name is Green Freaking Oak1." Nicolas watched the man glare down his Pokémon.

"Okay, where is your trainer?" Green demanded. Lynx turned her head dismissively. She refused to talk. "Refuse to comply, huh? Okay then, we can do this the hard way."

Green roughly dropped Lynx and then casually rolled a pokéball out of his hands. The Pokémon that emerged made Nicolas blanch and Lynx shake like a leaf.

It was a _massive_ Charizard2. The draconic Pokémon revealed its sharp teeth and released a deafening roar that shook the lab. Many Pokémon that were once asleep snapped awake and ran away from the towering Charizard. Lynx was not so lucky.

"Are you going to talk now, or do I need to have my buddy speak to you in _private_?" Charizard breathed fire through its nose to intimidate Lynx further. "Better yet, how about your trainer come out and save you the trouble?"

Green scoured the room, but only the Professors were present. Regardless, he knew someone else was in the room. "If he doesn't come out now, you can blame him for the pain."

' _Get out of there Lynx! Hurry!'_ Nicolas' heart belabored vehemently against his chest. He wouldn't make it in time to save her.

The Sharp Claw Pokémon was too frightened to move. Her body quailed under Charizard's threatening look.

"Three," Green counted down. Nicolas bit his bottom lip and quickly went over his options. _'I have no choice.'_ He gnashed his teeth in anger.

"Two…"

"Please help her out Lilith." Nicolas dropped from the ceiling as an angry Lilith emerged from her pokéball.

"One…Flamethrower." Green closed his fingers.

"Stop!" Nicolas shouted and leaped over the machinery. In front of Lynx, he held his arms out to shield her. "You will not hurt my Pokémon."

"So," Green gave Nicolas an inquisitive stare. "You're the spy sent by Team Galactic."

"So you're the ruffian trying to steal my research," the angry looking old man said. "I don't know who you people think you are, but you should think twice about stealing from hardworking individuals. Why I have the right mind to punish you and your Pokémon for terrorizing my colleagues hometown."

"Don't you dare a finger lay Lynx!" Nicolas turned his head so fast, the other professors thought it might snap. The young spy fixed the old man with a powerful glower. He doesn't tolerate anyone inflicting harm to his Pokémon. Battling is one thing, intentional harm is another.

"Your Pokémon should be the least of your worries," Green grabbed Nicolas's attention. "You're under arrest for breaking and entering."

"Spare me the theatrics," Nicolas slowly reached for Lynx's pokéball. ' _Where are you Lilith?_ '

"Not so fast!" Green yelled. All of a sudden, Nicolas was pushed away by Lynx in time to avoid a Kabutops, but Lynx was in its line of fire.

"Lynx, no!"

Lynx braced herself for impact. She knew there was no surviving this attack, but at least her trainer was safe.

"Shadow Force!" Nicolas roared angrily. Lynx felt her body being lifted and held tight as someone nuzzled their head against hers. She returned it and hugged Nicolas with all her might, simultaneously kissing his cheek and crying on his shoulder.

Darkness began to blanket the lab. The professors, excluding Rowan, started to run for their lives, but Green and Rowan were frozen to the spot for another reason.

"That's…impossible," Green was feeling a mix of shock, excitement, and fear. Rowan was entirely stupefied.

"How can that be?" The old man inquired. "How does this boy have control?"

Out from the blackness, Lilith emerged in her disguised form. Instead of the average Pokémon, she dug deeper. When Nicolas called her out, she wanted to whale into him, but when she heard the way he gave commands, those foreign feelings erupted inside her again, and she obeyed the command.

Slowly, the trainer and professor entered Lilith's illusion. She made the lab stay as it is, but changed her appearance into a Pokémon that made Rowan and Green refuse to believe. They glanced at Nicolas, and all they saw were the piercing glare of his lividness.

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice," he said. "Now you will face the terror that is antimatter."

"Are you crazy?!" Green exclaimed. "You're going to kill us all!"

"Then so be it." Nicolas closed in on Green, who summoned his floored Charizard and Kabutops to his side. "For wanting to kill my Lynx, you deserve a punishment worse than death."

"Cease this at once!" Rowan yelled. "You'll destroy the natural order if you summon Giratina here!"

The old man hoped Nicolas would see reason, but the glare in his eyes never diminished.

"Ominous Wind," he said. On command, a gust of repulsive wind erupted around them. Green and Professor Rowan flew back as the contents of the lab splattered and crashed along the floor and the wall. Nicolas rode out the wind like a pro, his eyes fixated on the stunned Lynx. She didn't see what Green and Rowan saw. They saw a livid Giratina trying to kill them and destroy everything. Lynx saw Lilith having fun with her victims and laughing mischievously.

"Let's go Lynx," Nicolas said. "Lilith, have fun."

It was those words that made Lilith do something she hasn't done in a _very_ long time. She hugged Nicolas, actually hugged her trainer and squeezed the life out of him. To say Nicolas was taken about is a serious understatement. He had no idea how to respond such a gesture. For a second, he thought he was caught in Lilith's illusion as well, but when she pushed him back and glared at him, he knew it was real.

"Hmm, well this is a surprise," he couldn't keep his smile from enlarging. "That's the first time you hugged me in so long."

"Shut it," she turned her back. "Don't think this changes things."

"Sure, whatever you say." Lynx snickered and rode on her trainer's shoulder as Lilith had her fun. "Mars, you there?"

"Nicolas!" She shouted, both in a panic and surprise. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"For the most part. I managed to give Green the slip and subdued the professor. He's all yours. Lynx and I are grabbing the documents." He was happy she worried for him.

"Really? How did you escape the second strongest trainer on Earth?" Mars sounded impressed.

"I'll tell you when we get to safety. I'm meeting you at the vehicles." Nicolas and Lynx left no folders unfolded, but they could not find the documents. "Of course they would hide them."

"Weavile!" Lynx pulled out another folder from the trash can.

"Nice work, now let's get out of here." Nicolas went to retrieve Lilith while Lynx carved another hole in the window for them to escape. She couldn't believe Lilith actually helped them out. Not only that, but she hugged Nicolas.

' _She hugged Nicolas. Lilith never hugged Nicolas.'_ She smiled fondly at the scene. Lynx always hoped that she, Lilith, and Nicolas would be one happy family someday. That was her dream. _'Maybe there's still hope.'_

* * *

 **1 – Green, like I said, is the original Blue. I'm using the Japanese version, by accident and it's too late to change it, so just bear with me, and Green is the Gary lookalike. Blue is the female thief, Leaf lookalike.**

 **2 – In the manga, Green has a Charmander for a starter while Red has Bulbasaur. Like in the Fire Red and Leaf Green chapters, when Red and Green switched starters for the battle, Red used Charizard and Green used Venasaur, making it Fire** _ **Red**_ **and Leaf** _ **Green.**_

 **Thor94 – Yep, time for Ash to build those muscles, and Ryūga hasn't even begun to work him. And don't worry, Ash will definitely grow smarter as the story progresses. He's still getting into the swing of things.**


	19. Tower of Flames

It was a race against time as Ash and friends sprinted to Sprout Tower. Black smoke rose into the sky, and the worried cries of the citizens resonated around them. Their feet moved with urgency, weaving past people and obstacles while maintaining their swift stride.

Ash was in the lead, Pikachu holding tightly to his shoulder as his trainer bolted at full speed. It was like before when Ash took off for New Bark. He ran at a speed Pikachu didn't think he had, and now, he's putting that speed to very good use.

Ryūga was close behind his pupil. Maya rode on his back while the egg was safely tucked under his arm. He moved like the wind, acrobatically flying with Maya cheering him on. He wanted to move faster, even faster than normal.

"Sprout Tower is on fire." Those words triggered an explosion that forced him and Ash to run like a galloping Rapidash.

"Not this time," he said softly. Only Maya heard him. "I won't let it happen again."

"Big brother." Maya tightened her grip. Ryūga couldn't keep her steady and the egg secure without losing speed. The safety of his sibling came first, but the teen couldn't let another town see itself burn to the ground, not when he can aid them.

"Are you alright Maya?"

She nodded back. "I'm fine, but I feel like I'm holding you back."

"That's not true," Ryūga stated. "I'm carrying you so I know firsthand you're safe; don't say things like you're holding me back. If I need to slow down, I will."

"No, keep running. I'll be fine." Maya felt the increase in acceleration and wrapped her arms and legs securely around her sibling. She wouldn't let go, not when he needed her. "I can't help out like you can, but I can still cheer you on."

The two Gym Leaders weren't having an easy time of keeping up. "Man, those two run fast," Brock panted. Ash and Ryūga were yards ahead of them and distancing themselves gradually. Misty and Brock never saw the distance shorten.

"It's their drive to save people that's making them run fast," the Cerulean Gym Leader spoke up. After training a little bit with Ryūga and Ash, she has seen how fast they can run. Ash, when serious, can run like the aforementioned Rapidash. Ryūga on the other hand, can go faster, and he pushed everyone in his camp to the limit. It amazed her how much their new companion have effected their Pokémon.

"How are they avoiding this many people though?" Brock inquired. The two ahead slipped through the crowd like it was nothing. Ash directly went through the cluster, and Ryūga took to the side, running along the railing without slipping off.

The two Gym Leaders saw their aspiring Pokémon Master break off from Ryūga and start running in a new direction, _away_ from the burning tower.

"Meet me there, I have to do something!"

"Where's he going now?" Misty groaned. "Doesn't he see the main problem?"

"You know Ash. Maybe he has a plan," Brock pondered.

"Let's hope so." Misty couldn't see her friend anymore. "I don't want to think about what will happen if we let this fire continue to burn."

Ryūga stopped in front of the burning Sprout Tower. Fire roared from the openings and sent more black smoke to poison the sky. The silver and black-haired teen set his sister and baby egg down, eyeing the fire with burning, no pun intended, orbs.

"It wasn't as bad as the fire at home, but regardless, I want to do something." He cursed himself silently. "If only I had a water-type."

"Misty has some," Maya pointed out.

"But only one is useful," Ryūga countered. He set his backpack down and ruffled his little sister's head.

"You're going in?" She questioned.

"That's right." His response was calm. "There may be others trapped in there, and I want to get them out."

"But big brother," Maya clung to his hand. "What if you get trapped and don't make it back out?"

"That won't happen," he told her. "If it did, I'd lose the challenge, and you know I hate to lose."

"But-"

"Tell Misty to help out from here!" Ryūga shouted as he took off towards the building.

"Big brother!" Maya yelled back. Ryūga ignored the scream and continued to run. He disobeyed the officers' order to turn back, stepped on the wooden barricade, and leaped over the small group onto the other side. He never looked back while entering the flaming gate.

"Did he really go in there?" Misty said as she and Brock finally arrived on the scene.

"Yep, he said you should stay out here and help with the fire," Maya answered. Her eyes never left the entrance where her brother entered.

"We'll see what we can do." Misty took Poliwhirl from her person. Brock did the same with Geodude.

"I don't have a water-type like Misty, but rock should work."

"Hey, what happened to Ash?" Maya asked.

"Don't know; we saw him separate from you and Ryūga, but I didn't see where he was headed." Misty watched Poliwhirl and Geodude help put out the flames, but the fire absorbed everything thrown at it and roared louder. The water turned to steam and the sand used in addition didn't offer any support.

"It's stronger than expected," Brock said. "Let's hope there aren't that many people stuck inside."

"Big brother," Maya whispered. She removed the egg from its incubator and held it carefully. "Your papa is risking his life to help others," she talked to it. "Let's both cheer him on."

Maya continued to watch with the crowd. With her brother's Pokémon in her arms, she cheered her friends and sibling on from the sidelines. It was all she could do.

"Papa…safe?" Maya looked up and around.

"What?" She heard something.

"Is Papa…safe?" There it was again.

"Who's there?" Maya asked aloud. No one from the crowd responded. The little girl tilted her head, confusion drawn on her face as she tried to figure out the voice she heard.

"Papa." The voice was sad, and for some reason, Maya didn't like that, but she had no idea what to do about it.

"Do you miss Papa?" she asked no one in particular.

"Papa." That was all the voice said. Maya, without noticing, held the egg tighter.

"Is your Papa in there too? Don't worry, my big brother will help them," she promised the voice. There was no response, but a small weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She was happy to promise the voice something. It made her giggle. "Now I know how big brother feels when he makes people smile."

* * *

Ryūga paused to get his bearings straight. He expected the inside to be engulfed in flames. Smoldering, fire devoured everything in its path like a raging and hungry serpent, carelessly scattering sparks in any direction and spreading its wrath further into the tower. There was no playfulness, only angry ambition and vehement desire to set the world up in bright orange, red, and yellow illumination. Plumes of smoke danced upward, eating things whole while the residue ashes showered like snow and sprinkled onto the ground.

Ryūga used his sister's gift as a mask to block the smoke. It would be catastrophic otherwise. So many plumes gave him less time than he imagined.

"Shit," he cursed. His golden eyes immediately spotted the worst possible situation. The center column, which holds up Sprout Tower and keeps it safe during natural disasters, is being devoured in fire and smoke. "Oh no, this is very bad."

The fire has already burned its way through rooms and corridors. Hole after hole littered the walls of the tower, ashes and wreckage scattered throughout, blocking paths, rooms, doors, whatever they wanted to accomplish. Floors were missing parts, creating large gaps that Ryūga knew he'd have to hop over.

He didn't have time to think. It waited for no one, and he could not afford to let it slip away. However, he had another problem to solve.

"How am I supposed to find anyone in this mess?"

Fire continued to spread. It sensed Ryūga's intentions and released the hidden wreckage.

"Whoa!" He jumped back, barely dodging the debris. However, the fire wasn't done. More piles descended upon him. "So you want to play it like that huh?" He pivoted, strafed, and rolled out of death's grip.

"Heracross, engage!"

The fighting beetle didn't need to be told what to do. His fists of fury obliterated any piece of rubble that dared to oppose him.

"Great job Heracross," Ryūga said. He patted his shoulder. "I have a plan, but I'm going to need your fists. Think you can handle the flames?"

"Cross?" The beetle gave a fake hurt look. He then flexed his "muscles" and proceeded to snicker at his trainer's embarrassment.

"If you're done showing off," he closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings. "Let's get to work."

His breathing became calm, his shoulders relaxed, and body loosened up. Everything turned blue around him, and he was able to perceive the layout. Blue flames flashed, but he could barely make them out. His vision couldn't travel far without everything distorting. What he could see is a small group of blue flames trapped behind some burning debris.

"Heracross, to your right, that wall of debris needs to go. Brick Break!"

Heracross did as instructed and chopped away at the wood, revealing another corridor that housed some of the sages. The group of elderly men rushed out and to Ryūga's side.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked them, opening his eyes.

"Yes, thank you young man for saving us. Our Pokémon were knocked out by the debris and suffered some nasty burns," one filled him in.

"My pleasure. Can you tell me how the fire started?"

"We believe it was the man who arrived early yesterday," another spoke up. "He came to schedule a meeting with the Head Sage and then arrived today this morning to meet him. More people started to come for the normal visits and sight-seeing, but before we knew it, fire exploded, and everyone started to panic and evacuate. We helped with the evacuation, but the fire already grew too large. You know the rest."

"You all should evacuate as well. I'll stay here to make sure no one's stuck."

"As soon as our Pokémon are safe, we'll try to help out," one more sage said. "Be careful young man; the one who showed up has put the Head Sage on edge. We don't know the man's purpose, but the Head Sage said to be incredibly wary of him."

"I'll keep that in mind, now go," he told them. Once they evacuated, Ryūga used his Aura again to locate more people. He moved up the tower and freed everyone he could, but the flames grew stronger the higher he went. The floors became more treacherous and caused Ryūga to move like the acrobat he is. Heracross let loose his fists to protect his trainer, but when he couldn't, Ryūga dodged and danced his away around the wreckage.

"Stay close Heracross!" Ryūga shouted. He moved in sync with Heracross, dodging and weaving their athletic bodies through the remains. The duo flipped, stepped, and busted their way onward while utilizing the former's Aura to keep them in the light. Ryūga couldn't see anyone else, but they were still a ways away from the top.

When the duo crossed the floor to the next set of stairs, the fire roared once more and sent the artillery flying down.

"Cross!" Heracross zipped to Ryūga and executed Close Combat, striking, pounding, and destroying any rubble his claws could touch.

"There's too much!" Ryūga tried to concentrate, but his mind became too cluttered. He could feel the Aura fade and leave him in the dark. "Oh no, not now," he growled and shielded his face from the dust and sparks. Heracross couldn't keep up the attack, his fists only covered so much at once, but if he moved, the fire would consume them both. It already burned the beetle's hands, but he didn't care. His trainer was in danger and he would make sure he stayed safe. Heracross refused to quit, and the sheer determination to follow through on his goal made his fists fly swifter and more vehemently. But, quantity surpassed quality this time.

Heracross shielded Ryūga, who tried to focus again and bring forth his Aura, but is mind remained disarranged.

"Water Gun! Thunderbolt!"

A large bolt of lightning and burst of water combined to annihilate the remaining rubble. Ryūga and Heracross felt the explosion and raised their heads to see their savior.

"Ryūga, are you all okay?" Ash and his Pokémon rushed to the older trainer.

"Yeah, thanks Ash, but where have you been?" Ryūga questioned. He looked down and saw the newest Pokémon Ash had with him. "And where did you get a Squirtle?"

"He's one of my Pokémon from Kanto. I ran to the Pokémon Center and asked Officer Jenny to transfer him here."

"Squirtle!" The water turtle gave a mock salute.

"Convenient, and now you can help me out. I've been looking for other trapped people, but it's taking too long. I'll be your eyes, and you get everyone free."

"Let's do it." Ash followed his teacher up the tower. It was weak, but Ryūga managed to generate some of his Aura. With it, they helped the trapped sages and citizens get to safety, but the flames slowed them down considerably. Despite Squirtle's best efforts, he couldn't douse all the flames. They were too strong.

"We should be nearing the top," Ryūga said. The group traversed to the next floor, but were greeted by another wall of fire. Squirtle weakened it enough to safely run through, but the orange-red light returned with a vengeance. It refused to die.

"This is not good," Ryūga spoke up. He eyed the center column each time they entered a new floor and did not like the sound it gave off. Fire ate away at its body, breaking apart the durability, and soon, Ryūga knew the tower would be coming apart.

"What's not?" Ash asked back.

"The main support pillar is ablaze too. You have to put it out, or this entire building will tumble over."

"What?!" Ash and his Pokémon traded worried glances.

Ryūga was still calm, but he too was worried. "That pillar keeps the building in place. If it goes, so does the tower."

"Then we better work fast. Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

"Squirtle!"

Water bashed into the pillar, but the flames fought back ferociously. Squirtle increased the power, but even so, the fire stayed strong.

Ryūga bit his thumb. "The fire's too strong."

"What's next then?" Ash had Squirtle pause.

"We'll have to split up," was his teacher's response. "You keep working on the flames while I head to the top. The Head Sage should still be here. We need to save him."

"Right, we're on it." Ash had Squirtle resume while he and Pikachu surveyed the room. In their haste to protect the pillar, they didn't check to make sure anyone was stuck.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted.

"You found someone Pikachu?" Ash hurried over. His partner nodded and pointed to the pile of wood.

"Help!" They could hear someone scream. "Please, help us!"

"Hold on, we're going to get you out there!" Ash yelled back. He pulled back on the wood, but it wouldn't budge.

"No good. Pikachu, can you destroy the debris without hurting the ones behind?"

"Pika," the electric rodent shook his head. He could barely make out the ones behind it, but knew they were too close. Attacking would hurt them in the process.

"We have to think of something," Ash wracked his brain a solution. "Hey! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine, but my Pokémon can't deal with the fire." It was a girl's voice.

"Hold tight! We need to rethink." Ash placed his hand on the wood. "We're going to save you. I promise."

He felt the girl's fingers graze his, but something happened that made Ash recall a memory he had with Misty.

' _There it is again.'_ He remembered when Misty joined Ryūga's training for a day. She wanted to see for herself how much of a slave driver he is, and that's how she and Ash gave him that nickname. After the session, she and Ash were dead tired. Ash was better off since he was a little used to it, but Misty was not. She was a fantastic swimmer and could swim laps around Ash, but she questioned what kind of training Ryūga's father put him through.

When Ash offered to help Misty stand, he felt something…weird happen. He grasped her hand and nearly let go when the shock occurred.

"I think I can make an opening for your Pikachu to climb through." The girl's voice snapped Ash from his thoughts. If not for the entire situation, Pikachu would have seen his trainer blush.

"Yeah, let's give it a try." Ash pulled, and the girl kicked at the wood as hard as she could. "Almost." Ash and the girl gave one last good heave before a good chuck broke off.

"Now Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The electric rodent crawled through the opening.

"Make sure she's okay first," his trainer said.

"Thank you." Pikachu traded stares with the petite, sapphire-haired girl wearing a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she donned a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front, and possessed a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. On her feet, she wore pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also had a small yellow backpack.

"I'm so glad someone was here to save us."

"Are you two alright?" Ash inquired.

"We're fine," she responded. "Is there someone else with you by any chance?"

"No, it's just me. We rescued some other people on the way here. They might be out already."

"Oh." The girl hung her head. Pikachu tapped her leg and smiled brightly, cheeks sparkling.

"Brace yourself," Ash warned her. She drew her legs up to her chest and nodded to Pikachu. "I'm ready!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHUUUU!"

Ash hugged the wall next to them as the resulting explosion of Thunderbolt sent splinters sprawling everywhere. He waited a couple of seconds before checking the damages and whistled at the hole his partner created.

"Great job Pikachu, that was really powerful!" He pumped his fists with a huge smile beaming off his face. "All that training is really paying off."

"Pika. Pikachu." The electric rodent took his spot atop Ash's shoulder with the same giant smile on his face. He too was pleased by how powerful his attack was. His training with Ryūga and the gang yielded positive results. And yet, the little rodent felt something wrong. He could feel some force inside him trying to break free, but it was being held back by a barrier.

"Let's help whoever is trapped in here," Ash said and held his hand out for the girl to take. "How about you? Are you alright after Pikachu's Thunderbolt?"

They waited for her response, but the only thing they heard was the crackling symphony of the flames surrounding them.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked again. Like before, she didn't respond.

The petite girl focused on Ash and Pikachu intensely. She didn't know how the fire started, nor did she think _he_ would be the one to save her. As she looked at them, there was something emanating off Ash that reminded her greatly of someone else. They, Ash and the other figure, had this atmosphere about them that she loved to get lost in. The other figure told her about his son, but she never expected to meet him so soon. Now that she had a good look, she was amazed by the sight.

' _They look so radiant.'_ She contemplated"It's you," she whispered. Ash didn't hear her though, as he pondered why she was staring. He tried to grab her attention, but she was stuck in a trance. She made no movements, only stared in a dream-like state, until Ash shook her.

"Hey! Can you hear me?!"

She snapped awake and saw Ash's face a few inches from hers. If the situation wasn't so dire, she would blush a storm.

"What did you say?" She whispered, slightly engrossed in his presence.

"I asked if you're okay. You keep staring at me." Ash helped her stand, but didn't notice the effects it had. He was oblivious to the tight grip that clamped to his shirt when he briefly held the girl. "We need to get out of here."

"Oh!" It was coming back to her. "That's right! The place is on fire." She followed Ash, but he didn't go with her down the tower. "What are you doing? Didn't you say we need to get out of here?"

"I have to stay to make sure Squirtle can keep going," Ash replied. The little turtle was on his hands and knees, exhausted from spraying too much water. The flames surrounding the pillar continued to burn. Smoke made it hard to breathe, and fire encircled the turtle.

"You get out of here; I'm staying."

Ash turned to join his Pokémon.

"Wait!" The girl seized Ash's wrist. "Let me help."

Ash shook his head. "No, you need to leave immediately. My friend told me this tower will fall if the main support beam falls. I don't want to risk anyone getting stuck."

"But what about you and your friend? If this place falls, won't you two be crushed?" The girl felt a sudden pang in her chest. She morphed her delicate hands into fists. The way Ash smiled didn't please her either.

"We do this kind of stuff all the time. Also, we hate to see such a bad thing happen to this place. We're going to do everything we can to help, starting with getting everyone to safety. That includes you."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed with his trainer. The girl stared at the two with a mixture of feelings. She hated the pang in her chest, but admired the selfless persona Ash and Pikachu displayed. The look in their eyes were brimming with light.

"He was right," she said. "You do have that aura about you."

"Huh? What was that?" Ash's question went unanswered.

"There's no time." The girl reached into her backpack and revealed a pokéball of her own. "Piplup, spotlight!"

Out from the ball, a tiny blue penguin quailed under the ferocity of the flames.

"Whoa, what kind of Pokémon is that?" There was no time to check.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

The penguin pelted the wall of fire with a barrage of water bubbles. An opening formed and revealed the panting Squirtle. Ash, without wasting time, gripped the girl's hand and pulled her through the hole with him.

"Squirtle, are you okay?" He rushed to his Pokémon.

"Squirtle," he panted with a short nod.

"Take a break for right now." Squirtle refused and pushed to his feet. "You need to rest Squirtle," his trainer stated. But he refused again.

"Squirtle!" He yelled back and faced the burning fire. The pillar shook more dynamically, suffering from the never-ending torture as the flames consumed it and whittled it down.

"Help him out Piplup," the girl said. Her Pokémon joined Squirtle and attacked the flames with their water. Ash, the girl, and Pikachu could only watch as the flames roared lively and retaliated. Smoke blanketed the area, and Ash prepared to get him, the girl, and the Pokémon out. He had the girl stand behind him, and she did with her hands on his shoulders. He didn't mind the closeness, but he _did_ question it.

' _Why is she so close to me?'_ He wondered.

' _He was right. Ash does have a more beautiful aura.'_ The girl questioned why she was close as well. She didn't need to stand behind Ash so close, but something compelled her to do so. Was the presence he gave off that strong?

"By the way," Ash ignored the closeness, "My name is Ash Ketchum."

The bluenette nodded. "I'm Dawn Berlitz."

* * *

At the very top of the tower, the fire was at its strongest. The holes in the wall let the smoke escape, but it obscured the ceiling and infected the air. Its illuminating colors washed over the darkness that tried to conceal the room, and its crackling moans echoed across the corridors. It was difficult to traverse and harder to breath, as smoke choked the people and Pokémon trapped inside. The floor burned away, leaving big gaps that needed to be jumped over. Fallen wood fell through those gaps and crashed on the floor below, where the screams of a certain bluenette and a raven-haired trainer could be heard if actively listened.

Three entities resided on the top floor. One was the Head Sage of Sprout Tower, who was blown away by the force of the attack that struck his trusty Noctowl.

The second was a beautiful young lady with long blonde hair, which had two teardrop shaped hair clips with yellow stripes, and gray eyes. She outfitted a light blue top with a medium sized collar, a tear shaped object below her breasts, and a blue ribbon tied on her waist. Her black trousers stopped at her ankles while her open toed heels clapped against the wooden floors.

"It's impossible to get out of here." She helped the Head Sage stand.

"With our adversary in the way, escape seems futile," he responded and gripped his chest at the ominous smile the third entity had on. "Look at this horrendous sight. A Pokémon enjoying the destruction and carnage caused by its own claws; it's tragic."

"Where did this Pokémon come from?" The blonde beauty inquired. Her Pokémon, Gible, bounded back and dropped to her, yes her, knees. Rapid breaths barreled out of her jaws while the Head Sage's Noctowl fell out of the sky, its eyes swirled with defeat.

"Great job my friend. We will handle things from here," the old man returned his partner. "My apologies Miss Cynthia, but I have no more allies on my person."

"You do not need to apologize," the lady, now introduced as Cynthia, replied. "Your help is immensely appreciative. Gible and I will take care of the rest."

"Are you sure? I'm afraid your friend is no better off than my Noctowl." The Head Sage's eyes never left the third being, whose lion-like appearance slowly skulked closer to the duo. Its paws clipped the wood, a feral growl tunneling from its mouth.

"We have to try." Cynthia and Gible didn't budge from their spots. They eyed the male Pyroar, the last individual, and exchanged a nod. "You must escape while you can. Gible and I will hold off the Pokémon."

"If you are certain Miss Cynthia, then I wish you luck," the Head Sage turned and ran as fast as he could. Pyroar growled in return and leaped into the air.

"Dragon Claw!" Cynthia exclaimed.

Gible interfered, her claws coated in jade green, draconic energy. She blocked Pyroar's pounce and closed in for a second attack. Her claws soared, and Pyroar soared out of the way. His skin was slightly grazed, forcing another feral growl out of its muzzle.

Flamethrower became its counterattack. Fueled by the flames around it, the attack grew.

"Counter with Sandstorm." Cynthia wiped the sweat off her forehead as her partner conjured a vicious storm. Sand blocked the fire, but it didn't put out the surrounding. "Dragon Claw."

Gible charged through the veil of sand and raked the air with her jade green claws. That's all she hit though.

"Behind you Gible!" Cynthia yelled. Her command came too late however. Pyroar dodged the Dragon Claw and circled around to Gible's blind spot, where he slapped the land shark with a powerful Iron Tail.

Gible skidded across the wooden floor, and Pyroar pounced upon her. Cynthia wanted to run to her rescue, but one, she wouldn't reach her in time, and two, the sea of flames kept her at bay. She had no way to get around them, and Gible was immobilized.

"Gible!" She screamed. Amid her panic, she briefly forgot about the second Pokémon on her person. Fortunately, luck was on her side.

"Aerial Ace!" A new voice rang out. Cynthia didn't get a chance to turn her head as a blur sprinted past her at unbelievable speed, and a new face appeared beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Cynthia noticed his exhausted pant and took in his singed form. Her gray eyes met his, golden eyes peering back.

"I am, but what are you doing here? Everyone should've evacuated already."

Ryūga flashed a smirk.

"They did. My friend and I took care of it, but on my way here, I ran into Head Sage Tajiri. He said you might need help."

Cynthia smiled back. "He's right. Our foe has proven to be rather difficult."

"If it can give Tajiri a run for his money, it has to be. Heracross and I will help any way we can." Ryūga's smile was infectious. Cynthia found herself giggling.

"Thank you; I truly appreciate the assistance. I'm Cynthia."

Ryūga lightly pounded his chest. "I'm Ryūga Moriyama, and the pleasure is all mine."

"Cross! Heracross!" The beetle yelled at his trainer for supposedly flirting.

"I'm not flirting!" Ryūga yelled back, cheeks stained pink. "Don't you dare start with me. I get enough of that from Maya and Misty."

"Heracross." His partner shook his head and resumed fighting. He saved Gible with Aerial Ace and partnered up with her to take out the Pyroar, but in spite of unleashing super effective moves against it, Pyroar handled them all and dished out more punishment as retaliation.

Gible caught her breath while Heracross dealt with the Royal Pokémon. She thanked Arceus for Heracross and his trainer's sudden appearance. A second longer, and she would be kitty chow.

The Land Shark Pokémon burned the image of Heracross rapidly swinging its fists with high force. The flames around him didn't deter him, nor did the flames that the angry Pyroar released. The beetle ducked and weave, slim arms flailing about in rapid succession, giving Pyroar no time to go back on the offense. When the Royal Pokémon moved, Heracross closed the distance and kept attacking.

Gible heard the commands from Ryūga and admired the tactic. It was simple, but highly effective from the looks of it. Pyroar could no longer attack if Heracross refused to give it room. With each second, Pyroar was pushed back. Gible liked the turn of events and dove in with Dragon Claw.

Up, down, left, and right, the two Pokémon attacked from all sides. Pyroar was surrounded and couldn't escape. Its anger increased more and more as Heracross and Gible practically danced around him. When one attacked, the other was very close behind. Pyroar was faster and managed to dodge just about everything thrown at him, but all the small stuff would soon add up. He had to end it before that happened.

"Time to turn up the heat."

Pyroar let out a deafening roar and summoned his inner fire, which discharged violently around him and changed from a beautiful red-orange to a blinding blue.

"Let's see how you handle THIS!"

Pyroar dashed forward and slammed its fiery body into Heracross. Releasing the captive fire, which consumed the beetle and made his screams pierce the air. Blue light blinded Ryūga and Cynthia, and Heracross's excruciating hollers tugged at his trainer's heartstrings. The floor trembled and gave way to the power, splintering and burning to ashes.

"We have to move!" Cynthia yelled. However, she was the first to feel the descent. "Oh no," a sharp gasp left her lips.

"Gible!" Her Pokémon shrieked frantically as she tried to move, but she didn't get far.

"You will suffer as well."

Pyroar appeared before Gible, but their stare down came to an abrupt end. Gible soared away from the Royal Pokémon, whose tail glistened with iron. The Land Shark Pokémon felt the full sting of the blow and flew out the top floor, much to Cynthia's horror.

"Gible!"

The floor caved in and sent the blonde falling. She missed the ledge, but a hand shot out and grasped hers in time.

"I got you!"

Cynthia's eyes widened as they stared down at the crumbling tower. Everywhere she looked, fire and smoke consumed the place.

"Dawn, please be okay," she said. Cynthia gave Ryūga her other hand.

"I'm going to pull you up." He didn't struggle when lifting her.

"Thank you very much Ryūga," she said.

"You're welcome."

"But what about Gible and Heracross?" Ryūga managed to smirk despite the situation.

"We'll see them at the bottom. Heracross can take a few flames."

"I won't give you the chance."

The trainers swiveled, and the expressions on their faces turned to more shock and horror as Pyroar stood next to the main pillar with another Iron Tail active.

"Wait!" Ryūga screamed. "If you destroy that column, you'll destroy the only thing keeping this tower from falling. You'll kill us all!"

"Listen to him," Cynthia joined in. "You must stop this at once."

"Like I'll take orders from the likes of you," Pyroar, much to the trainers' shock, spoke. They focused on survival first. "News flash kids; the strong survive while the weak perish. If you die here, that means you were too weak. Meanwhile, I will be roaming free until my next victim reaches my sight."

"We have to stop him," Cynthia stated the obvious. "But how?"

"You work on that," Ryūga ran to the nearest hole in the wall. "I'm getting us an escape plan ready."

Smoke surrounded him, but he braved it and released the family whistle.

' _I doubt this will work, but I'm going to try.'_

"I have no choice then." Cynthia quickly reached for another pokéball. "Riolu, battle dance and use Quick Attack. We need to stop that Pyroar!"

"Rio!" A small black and blue Pokémon emerged and took off with silver streaks chasing it. Riolu braved the fire and tried to tackle Pyroar on the other side of the wall.

"Foolish," Pyroar said and whipped his body around, simultaneously swinging his tail with vehemence.

Riolu missed the tackle, leaving it wide open for Iron Tail to smash its face and send it flying back to Cynthia.

"Try that again with more momentum," Ryūga stated. He took Riolu in his arms and spun with the tiny fighting-type giving him a weird look.

"Use Force Palm this time," Cynthia didn't question the plan, so Riolu agreed to it. Ryūga picked up enough speed to send Riolu barreling through the flames and out with decent impetus. Riolu gathered energy in its left paw and set its sights on the attacking Pyroar. The Royal Pokémon didn't seem to notice the small jackal propelling towards it, and he suffered for it.

Riolu thrust its palm and forced Pyroar down while releasing the stored power. Electricity flowed rapidly outward and encased the downed Pokémon.

"Why you little!" Pyroar recovered and let loose Flamethrower. Riolu dodged and ran around the Royal Pokémon and his chain of Flamethrowers. Each burst spread the fire, and Riolu found itself trapped inside the ring.

Pyroar grinned evilly, its body slowly prowling closer to his prey. "Nowhere for you to run now." Another burst of fire bellowed from his muzzle and raced towards Riolu. The small jackal thought quickly and leaped over the fire and sprung off the pillar over the Royal Pokémon, but upon closer inspection, Riolu saw the _true_ target of the attack – the main support column. Wood splintered and sprawled over the place and a giant gap separated the roof from the rest of the beam.

"Now let's see how you escape _this_ mess." Pyroar gave one final roar before leaping out the closest hole with a triumphant smirk on his face. On the outside, a huge crowd was gathered in front of the tower. Many saw the Royal Pokémon escape, but _none_ saw the Pokémon he did.

"Oh no," he said as the Pokémon watched him leave. Its purple mane flowed gracefully in the wind as its streamers stood on end. "How did I not see it?"

The Pokémon glanced towards the burning tower and moved elegantly across the water, ignoring the retreating Pokémon.

Pyroar growled softly. "Tch, they got lucky this time."

* * *

Ash and Dawn felt the violent tremor of the building and fell to the floor. Dawn held onto Ash while clamping her eyes shut.

"What's happening?!" She screamed. Ash saw the pillar shaking more erratically than before and acknowledged the dread building up in his chest. Nothing they did could douse the intense flames surrounding the column, and their water Pokémon refused to stop, which ended in their timely exhaustion. Despite spraying for far more longer, Squirtle lasted longer than Piplup, but that's beside the point.

"The tower," Ash hauled Dawn to her feet and returned Squirtle. "It's going to fall!"

"How do you know?" The bluenette returned her starter as well and gave Ash a questioning look.

"A feeling I have," he ushered Pikachu on his shoulder and grabbed the bluenette's hand. "No time to stick around." He dragged her through the burning corridors. Dawn didn't argue and tried to keep up, but Ash moved too fast.

"Wait, I can't keep up." She stated.

Ash slowed down just a tad. "We have to hurry Dawn."

"I know, but I can't run that fast," she said back. "What are we going to do?"

"Hmm, I got it!" Ash, oblivious to what he was actually doing, pulled Dawn to his chest. The blue haired girl went red.

" _Wh-What's he doing?'_ She was flatteredhe tried so hard to help her, but this was too soon for her. Her thoughts went awry when he placed his hand under her legs and lifted her with so little trouble. Ash was carrying Dawn bridal style.

"A-Ash! Wh-Why are-"

"I'm faster than you are, but I refuse to leave you behind. I can get us out of here, no problem," the raven-haired flashed a smile that Dawn burned into her mind. It was a bad time to be daydreaming, but the light outlining Ash and Pikachu created a sight Dawn didn't want to relinquish.

"Okay," she said hypnotically. Ash nodded back, his smile still large and full of courage.

"Let's do this. Hang on tight Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu did as his trainer instructed and cheered his trainer on as the speed of acceleration increased suddenly. The electric rodent continued to ponder Ash's abilities. Sometimes, there would be changes in the feeling he exerted. It's either full of fire and determination, but other times, its overflowing with tranquility. Pikachu noticed the way Ash and Ryūga draw wild Pokémon in when they train or relax in their weird poses. The Pokémon are stuck in a hypnotic state.

"Wow Ash, you can do this!" Dawn complimented. She beamed a smile as her arms encircled Ash's neck, to keep herself secure of course. Her previous embarrassment vanished, and the exhilarating sense of danger fueled by pumping adrenaline flowed inside her. "I didn't know you were this athletic."

Ash tried to keep small head. "My friend has taught me a lot these past several days. He's training me to be stronger so I can achieve my dream of being a Pokémon Master."

"Wow," was all she said. Ash couldn't look down, dodging fire and debris took concentration after all.

"I hope he's okay though."

"If he's training you, I'm sure he's doing fine. My friend is up there too, so she'll help him if things are really bad," Dawn reassured him. Ash felt relieved to hear that.

"I don't doubt his skills, but I would hate to face his little sister if he doesn't make it." He could see the look on Maya's face grow more distraught. If something were to happen to her brother, Ash would not know how to soothe her shattered soul.

"What's your friend's name?" Dawn was interested to know more. "My friend's name is Cynthia."

"Mine's Ryūga; he's hard to miss and is really good with Pokémon. He's a slave driver too, but I've grown muscles now thanks to him."

"I can tell," Dawn whispered. She was in his arms, allowing her to feel the building muscles cradle her gently. They weren't the most impressive set, but for the _first set,_ they were pretty nice. _'A diamond in the rough, and he's still growing too. Nice.'_

' _Why am I so embarrassed all of a sudden?'_ Ash mulled on. _'I think the heat is getting to me.'_

The raven-haired trainer leaped over a pile of wood. He recalled the way Ryūga moved over obstacles and tried to copy him, but he couldn't pull off the more complex jumps. With Dawn in his arms, Ash didn't risk anything big. He was careful and quick, but the tower aimed to throw them around.

"Almost there Dawn, just a few more floors."

Before the blunette could comment, the tower trembled once more and threw the trio at the wall. Ash adjusted their positions so only he would be feel the hard surface of the wall.

"Aaargh!" Air was sucked away from Ash's lungs as his back collided fiercely with the wall. He shielded Pikachu and Dawn from the impact.

"Ash!"

"Pikapi!"

"I'm okay." He lied. He was not okay. The wall had sharp edges protruding out, and Ash rammed right into it with his back.

"No you're not," Dawn panicked. "You're bleeding!"

Ash's blue shirt was stained dark red.

"I'm fine, just a flesh wound." He tried to pick himself up, but his injury wouldn't allow it. More red painted his back.

"Just a flesh wound my beanie," Dawn ripped off Ash's jacket and lifted the back of his shirt. She gasped upon seeing the splinters embedded in his and the stream of blood. She tore the white sleeves of the jacket to clean the blood while Pikachu carefully removed the splinters. Neither liked how Ash squirmed and moaned in pain.

"Why did you do that?" Dawn asked. She knew of course why he did it. _'Why did he protect me?'_

"Why wouldn't I?" He responded. Ash lifted his worried partner onto his lap and scratched his favorite spot. "I said I would get you out of here, and I aim to prove it. If you get hurt, I won't be able to forgive myself when I know I can stop it."

"But, you hurt yourself _because_ of me." Dawn didn't like Ash shaking his head, nor did she like the smile he flashed her way.

"People or Pokémon, I will always help out anyone in need," he stated. "I don't know what it is about you Dawn, but I feel something...is wrong with you? I don't know how to explain it."

"Ash." She was amazed and slightly embarrassed herself, but there was no mistaking the smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you."

Ash scratched his nose. Their smiles were bright, but immediately vanished when another tremor tossed them around. The raven-haired trainer pressed Pikachu and Dawn closer as the rolls tore his body up even more. He held in the screams and focused primarily on Pikachu and Dawn's safety. No matter what kind of punished he endured, he would not let anything happen to his comrades.

The trio crashed through the wall and remained stationary for a few moments. Dawn was the first to move, lifting her body up to see herself lying on top of Ash.

"Ash?" She said. A loud gasp filled her lungs as she took in Ash's hurt and damaged form. He was bleeding profusely, his shirt, pants, and garments shredded while an array of cuts and bruises covered his body. Somehow, his hat stayed intact. "Ash!" Dawn screamed. Pikachu was the next to stir, and his worries immediately tripled. His trainer was lying beaten and bruised, his blood staining many parts of his body and clothes.

"Pikapi?" Ash was unresponsive though. However, his body was still positioned with his arms around Pikachu and Dawn.

"Even when he's in pain and bleeding everywhere, he's still trying to protect us." Dawn used more of Ash's jacket to clean his body.

"Pikachu." His partner agreed with Dawn's statement. Ash always placed others ahead of himself. The last thing on his list is his own needs, well girls too, but more of his needs.

"I bet he has a lot of friends," Dawn smiled. Pikachu nodded and lightly shook his trainer.

"Pikapi?"

"Ash, wake up," Dawn said. She was very worried for him. They just met each other, but Ash's first impression was big. Dawn didn't want to be the reason he gets hurt. "Come on, you have to wake up."

No response. Ash's body remained still. When Dawn pressed her ear against his chest, she breathed a sigh of relief when his heart echoed.

"He's alive."

Pikachu dropped to the ground. A huge weight vanished off his tiny shoulders. His trainer was alive. He was beaten and bleeding, but alive.

"What do we do?" Dawn inquired. "I can't carry Ash, nor can I run as fast."

"Pika." Pikachu wracked his brain for a solution. He wished Ryūga was here. Pikachu knew he could carry both Ash and Dawn while not losing much speed, but he's somewhere above them and is most likely having more difficulties.

Dawn leaned on Ash when the building gave one more lurch. Pikachu gripped his trainer's shirt.

"Oh no!" Dawn held Pikachu to her chest as debris descended upon them. "Pikachu hold on!"

"Pika!"

The bluenette and electric mouse trembled frightfully. They were about to die. Their life was about to end before their dreams could be realized. Dawn began to cry, tightening her hold on Pikachu, who in turn, nuzzled his head in her chest.

' _So this is it.'_ Dawn thought. _'This is where it ends, crushed under pieces of wood and left to burn. I never thought things would turn out this way. Just when I escaped one bad experience, I'm thrown into another with the same stakes. It's not fair.'_

' _Pikapi.'_ Pikachu thought back to his entire time with Ash. When he first met the raven-haired trainer, he didn't like him at all. He just wanted to be left alone and do his own thing, but Ash was stubborn and tried to befriend him, which led to many electric shocks.

' _We were supposed to become the strongest.'_

The battle with the flock of Spearow flashed in his mind. The loud crash of thunder and blinding flashes of lightning became the background for the battlefield. Pikachu would never forget the selfless way Ash thrust himself in front of the angry flock to protect Pikachu, who, at the time, was still difficult.

' _We were supposed to win the big league.'_

Many more moments between Ash and Pikachu rolled through the mouse's mind. Ash earned his respect. His countless selfless actions and determined aura went unrewarded, and Pikachu would not let his trainer down whenever he called on him. They became the best of friends, together, forever, no matter how long.

Ash always went that extra mile for people. Through the good and bad times, he's solidified his position as one people can always count on in their time of need. This time, he gave his best to protect them.

Now, it's Pikachu's turn.

"Pika." Electricity sparked from his cheeks. He slipped out from Dawn's hold and stared at his still unconscious trainer. Ash was fighting, and Pikachu chose to aid him. More electricity sparked from his cheeks as his beady eyes turned to the worried and crying Dawn. Pikachu smiled and looked up at the incoming debris. Time felt slow when the electricity exploded, unable to be contained any longer.

"Pika!" he charged up more static. "PIKA!"

And released it.

"CHHHUUUUUU!"

Lightning raged upward. A ball of static electricity encased Pikachu and began to levitate.

"Pikachu?" Dawn was in utter shock, no pun intended. Pikachu soared, the electric ball crashing into the debris with tremendous power. Lightning forked around the orb, striking, destroying, and annihilating anything it touched. It ripped the black smoke, cutting patterns of zig-zags and making a path-like mark that the orb followed.

Dawn's sapphire eyes sparkled at the scene. To her, it was gorgeous. The blinding illumination of colors and sparks touched her heart. The radiant light and dazzling display of power forced a giant smile to grow and enlarge on her pretty face. She coded the streaks of yellow light to memory and admired the indefinite protrusions striking the harmful rubble. Pikachu's wrath shattered the darkness, sealing it away with violent radiance.

"Ash and Pikachu." She consciously gripped Ash's hand and squeezed it tight. "You guys are amazing."

The yellow orb landed gently on the ground, but it didn't disperse. Instead, it started to turn a dazzling blue, and as Dawn heard Pikachu's war cry, she felt the need to cry more. It was truly beautiful; she just wished Ash was awake to see it.

"Go Pikachu!"

A bolt of blue lightning burst from the orb and sprinted towards the giant pile of wreckage that obstructed the path. Dawn made out Pikachu's outline as the blue lightning covered him like an Aura.

"So beautiful." Dawn looked down at Ash as Pikachu walked back with his back facing the explosion. Blue static emerged from his cheeks, but the color changed back to yellow, and Pikachu let the steel from his eyes soften. "That was amazing Pikachu."

"Pika pika."

"Pikachu? Dawn? Are you two…okay?" Ash started to stir.

"Ash!"

"Pikapi!"

"Wh-what?" His eyes slowly opened, and the worried faces of Dawn and Pikachu were the first thing he saw.

"You're okay," he managed a smile. "You two are," he started to lose consciousness.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dawn threw her arms around Ash and pushed him back on the floor, snapping him awake again. Her head nuzzled his shoulders as hot tears flowed down her face and soft sobs rang in his ear. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against the floored trainer.

"Pikapi!"

"Don't scare us like that!" Dawn sobbed. She lifted her head, and Ash's confused expression was somewhat calming. "Why did you do that?"

"I…I couldn't let you two get hurt," he said. _'Why does my chest hurt?'_ He had another thought, when Misty and Brock found him and Pikachu crushed under a chandelier, Misty was crying for him. _'It hurt when Misty cried too.'_

"So you should endure the pain instead?" Dawn positioned her head on his shoulder. "You're sweet, but so stupid."

"I'll be alright," he reassured them. "I have a hard head according to everyone else."

"You're hardheaded," Dawn corrected with a soft giggle. "And yes, you are."

Ash was even more confused. "What's the difference?"

"Don't worry about it," was all dawn said. "Can you get up?"

"Yeah," but when he tried, "Aaargh!"

"Liar," Dawn gripped his hand again.

"Pikachu, get Primape."

"Pika."

* * *

"Where are they?" Misty questioned as she paced back and forth. It made no difference how much time passed. The entire process felt like an eternity has gone by. Her brain searched indefinitely for any means to stay calm, but it was no use. Her chest refused to settle down. A tight lock latched onto it and squeezed it in various strengths. Every time she peered at the swaying tower, the strongest squeeze on her heart made her knees buckle. When she thought about it, it was medium, but when she tried to stay positive, a small squeeze wrapped around her heart.

Her stomach churned and shifted, anxiety filling her gut as her hands tremble and fingers hug her shoulders and dig their nails into her skin. She didn't notice her hands hugging herself until she felt the brief prickle of her nails. Misty tried to occupy them somehow, but they wouldn't obey. They moved together to have that assuring sense of touch, it wasn't enough.

"They can't be stuck in there." She was scared. So many people and Pokémon have come out, but she nor her friends saw the two who rushed in.

"They'll make it," Brock told her. "I know they will."

"I believe they will too, but this is killing me inside," the water lover faced her fellow Gym Leader. She couldn't take much more of this. Ash came running by without mentioning where he went and dove through the flames without a care in the world. By then, people were already coming out, but a large gap appeared in the last half hour with no one else coming. The Head Sage was the last person to come out, and he mentioned Ryūga and a young lady handling the one responsible for the fire. He never mentioned Ash.

"I just hope they're okay."

The two Gym Leaders have done everything they could to help put out the fire, but the flaming beast bested them. Officer Jenny and her officers had no luck, and the Sages were useless with their Pokémon out for the count. The Head Sage relayed the issue to the others, informing them of the cause of the fire and where said cause came from.

"They'll make it," Maya spoke up. She watched with her eyes resting intently on the tower. Her brother's unhatched Pokémon rested in her arms. "Big brother will not let this beat him."

"Good placement of faith," Brock pointed out. He admired that. As an eldest sibling, he loved seeing other siblings as close as he is to his own. Ryuga and Maya, despite their playful banter, were as close as can be. They shared a tent, held each other's hand when walking, and never left the other's sight. Nothing could tear them apart, and it's precisely this reason why Brock worried for Ash more than Ryuga.

"Your brother is strong, but I think of Ash as a little brother as well. I worry about him more."

"I passed your brother on the way out," the Head Sage said to Maya. "It's been a while since I saw him last."

"You know big brother?"

"Indeed, and you must be his little sister." Maya nodded back. "Your brother visited us multiple times when his father stopped by. He challenged us with just his Heracross and nearly made it to the top, but one of the elites finished his run."

"Did you see another person with a Pikachu?" Misty spoke up. The Head Sage could see the hopefulness in her eyes, but unfortunately, he had to crush her hopes.

"I'm afraid not. The fire was covering too much. I probably passed them on the way."

"Oh," Misty deflated instantly.

"But, I have no doubt they'll make it through. Our friend will make sure of that."

"Friend?" Maya, Misty, and Brock said at the same time. The Head Sage pointed to the side, and the trio were just barely able to see the blue blur that ran overhead. The only thing they made out was the long purple mane flowing behind them. Everything else went by too fast to capture.

"What was that?" Brock asked. The Head Sage tapped his cane once on the ground.

"That, my friends, was the Legendary Aurora Pokémon, Suicune."

* * *

 **Neonlight01 – It's okay. I'm busy with classes myself and need to update my other stories. Yeah, Green has made his appearance too, and yes, I do plan to give Blue an entrance too. You're the second person to ask if Nicolas will settle down with a Joy after leaving Team Rocket. I can't answer that without giving away spoilers.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 – Thank you for the kind words. Yeah, Nicolas has entered another world of difficulties. Well, for Brock, this is the dream, but it sets him up for something I plan to do. Yep, Mars and Team Galactic have made their debut, and Lilith is just the meanest.**


	20. Escape - Next Encounter

**A/N: Does anyone know if there are Pokémon Contests in Johto? I believe May first went to Johto after Hoenn and Kanto, but I'm not sure. If anyone knows, please tell me, and if not, please suggest something I can do for Dawn.**

* * *

Cynthia has learned a lot about her home region's distant sister. Johto is immensely known for its serenity and overall relaxing nature. It is claimed to be able to soothe even the angriest of aggressions, making it a huge spot for vacations and sight-seeing. So far, the blonde beauty and her blue-haired companion have been in Johto for roughly a week and a half, about the same amount of time Ash and friends have been stuck in Violet City. They, Cynthia and Dawn, arrived from a ferry on Sinnoh's shore and made the trip to Johto.

However, the reason for their appearance in Johto is not one of relaxation. No, neither came to Johto to experience massages and see what sort of excitement awaited them. They came to get away from the tragedy that struck Sinnoh, mainly, Sandgem Town. At the time, Cynthia was there to visit the regional professor of Sinnoh, Prof. Rowan. Dawn was there to commemorate her day of becoming a Pokémon Trainer.

Unfortunately, disaster erupted in the dead of night and caused many to flee. Dawn and Cynthia were two of the survivors, and despite the latter's assistance, she could not bring down the ones behind the tragedy. Her Gible and Riolu could not stand up to the opposing forces, and when things became too hectic, the blonde trainer chose to retreat onto the ferry. She met the blue-haired trainer in the…worst of states. Dawn, at the time, was a shell of her former self, literally. Cynthia recalled how dull and lifeless her eyes were, how she simply gazed at the ground or sheets of her bed. It was heart-wrenching, to say the least.

There really isn't a bright side to what occurred. Many people got hurt, many disappeared, and Prof. Rowan was taken by the enemy. Cynthia learned this from her grandfather, Chase Shirona, Sinnoh's Champion.1 It wasn't a pretty aftermath, but instead of going back, Cynthia's grandfather insisted that she stay in Johto for the time being. The younger blonde protested adamantly, but she was convinced by the lecture Chase gave her. He used her love of history to persuade her and hasn't regretted it since.

That's how Cynthia and Dawn came to Sinnoh. Now, the former has taken it upon herself to look after her companion and make sure she recovers completely. She wasn't hurt physically, well not hurt that bad; however, it's a whole other story for her mental state.

So far, the blonde trainer has gotten her companion to smile and motivated her to accomplish her dream of being a Top Coordinator. She has also taught her a little bit of Sinnoh's history and anything Johto had to share, but Dawn had something else she wanted. She wanted to find someone because of another individual she met on the ferry. Cynthia was surprised to see that famous trio, but the one who gave Dawn this little mission made the biggest impression. It's thanks to him that Dawn has a… _strange_ affixation with Aura now. Cynthia has a good bit of knowledge on the subject, but not to the point where she became obsessed with it.

Dawn was a mess after the incident, but thanks to one Red Ketchum, she has seen something about Aura that makes her smile the most. Cynthia always heard how she admired the color and flow of the inner essence, but Red told her that if she wanted the remains of her shattered heart mended, she needed to seek out the one with Aura more beautiful than his. Of course, neither Cynthia nor Dawn knew who he was referring to, and his hint of looking for a person with a Pikachu on his shoulder didn't help in the slightest. However, Dawn was determined to find this person, and Cynthia did not object.

When both came to Violet City, they did not expect things to burn up in their face. It started out normal. The duo was having fun exploring Sprout Tower, but when they split up, everything spiraled out of control.

"This is fun!" Cynthia sighed at her new companion's words, which she begged to differ. Her view of him stood positively. He was incredibly helpful against the Royal Pokémon, Pyroar.

' _His bond with Heracross was strong, and both seemed to know what the other was thinking without really speaking. With the fire surrounding us, he gave orders, not to give instructions, but to give Heracross a sign he was still there.'_ That's what Cynthia assumed anyway.

His company was a blessing. If he didn't show up in time, her Gible would've suffered a lot more damage. She was already weak and about to faint, and Pyroar sought to cause as much damage as possible.

"How is running through a collapsing and burning building fun?" She inquired. Her companion gave a chuckle that was not reciprocated. Cynthia didn't have time for fun and games. One, she needed to escape with her hair intact. Two, she coveted to know _why_ Pyroar was here in the first place. As far as she knew, the Royal Pokémon is Kalos native.

"Come on, how often do you get to say you escaped a burning building before it collapsed on you?" Ryūga knew the circumstances were dire, but he loved situations that really pushed him to the limit. He longed for the thrill and rush of adventure, exploring unfamiliar places, and testing his abilities to overcome newer and more treacherous obstacles. It has led to many injuries in the past and near death experiences, but he and his father lived by the 'nothing ventured nothing gained' and 'no pain no gain' philosophies.

"I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this." His smile was bright, lips lifted upward in an enthused smirk that tried its best to make Cynthia smile, but her brain kept her grounded and aware of the direness of the issue. If they made it, she'd smile all day and may even hug Ryūga for his efforts. Maybe though, maybe.

"A little _too_ much if you ask me," Cynthia said. The tower rattled violently as it tried to stay erect. Ferocious rumbles emerged from the gut of the beast, angrily bawling in agony as its body wrestled to stay steady. However, with no support, the tower encased in fire began to crumble. Floors died out, large gaps filling the walls and allowing the wind to pass through, but the element added fuel to the fire and Ryūga's excitement. Now that the notion of getting everyone out is accomplished, he could have his fun.

The runners barreled through floor after floor. They pushed through walls of fire, jumped, dodged, and avoided the battalion of flaming rubble, and prayed for their safe exit. There was no time to ponder a plan. The obvious thing to do is run, and the duo did so with all their power.

"Where is this escape plan of yours?" Cynthia asked. She worried for her friend too, but Ryūga assured her that Ash would protect her. Until she saw Dawn with her own eyes, Cynthia remained wary.

' _Please be okay Dawn.'_

"I do not expect the whistle to work, so I have no idea," Ryūga responded, earning another sigh from Cynthia.

"What if we don't make it?" She asked.

"We will," he answered immediately. "I have no doubts."

Cynthia waited a few moments to respond. "At least you're confident."

His smirk enlarged. "I have a baby sister waiting for me. She's definitely worried, and I don't want to keep her any longer than I have."

"Then what's the plan if your escape one isn't working out?" Cynthia didn't like the next smile she saw. It made Ryūga look mischievous, and right now, she did not want to see such a trait, not when her life was on the line.

"Nothing major, just some falling action." Ryūga didn't give Cynthia time to respond as his muscular arm circled around her stomach and pulled her against his body. He flashed her a big grin before doing something that set alarms off in her head.

He jumped through one of the gaps in the floor.

"Are you crazy!?" She screamed. Cynthia held onto him as they descended rapidly. On instincts, she closed her eyes and buried her face on his shoulder. Time began to deliberate as the world blurred by in a panic. Everything was fast, yet slow at the same time. The wind blasted in their faces, and Cynthia knew it would only get more dangerous. Words became stuck in her throat as she tried to scream at Ryūga for his stupid decision, but as she opened her eyes to frown at him, she noticed the change in expressions.

Ryūga studied the route without flinching. His smile vanished the moment he jumped through the hole, and his face held the mask of an individual with years of experience. His eyes went from a bright array of passion and excitement to a steely and calculating frown. They watched every possible route, and his brain read the layout with the best ledges to take. He had to be quick, nimble, and most importantly, focused.

"Let's do this," he whispered. Cynthia heard him and nodded back, but she was nervous on the inside. Her life was in Ryūga's hands now.

' _I have no choice but to leave it to him.'_

Ryūga saw the first ledge swiftly approaching. He repositioned Cynthia so he was carrying her bridal style, and as his foot landed on the edge, he quickly bounced off and soared to the next.

His feet lightly stepped on the edges and propelled the duo around the tower. He covered the distance in a gait that took years of arduous work and training to master. Every aching moment with Heracross was worth it. There were hard times, but Ryūga stuck with it despite the pain. It was also funny to see his mother scare Heracross into submission every time he came home in a messy state. Hayate laughed, but Leyna was beyond displeased. Heracross spread his wings and hightailed it away before Leyna could get Virgo on him.

They flew like flying-types across the blue sky. Ryūga's locks of silver and black waved with the wind as he flung his body across another gap and onto another ledge, where a second passed before he disappeared to the next. He didn't think hard about his route. Only his instincts were enough to get him through. The only thing he knew was to keep running. If he stopped, he and Cynthia would die.

' _I can do this, just a little bit more.'_ He cheered himself on. In a short amount of time, Ryūga cleared another seven floors, almost reaching eight. Almost, until the roar of the building made Ryūga's next step crumble.

"Oh no!" He yelled.

"What happened?" Cynthia inquired. She refused to open her eyes while the two were suspended in air.

"Brace yourself!" Ryūga repositioned Cynthia once again so her front was pressed against his chest. She expected them to crash through something, but instead, their descending speed dramatically increased. The blonde trainer felt the rush of the wind zip past her locks and her companion tighten his hold around her middle.

She lifted her head to see Ryūga's face a stoic mask. He showed no signs of fear. Plummeting rapidly to his death did not frighten him. Not knowing if he would survive didn't scare him. He faced the fall with conviction in his abilities.

' _Another change in expression.'_ She noted. ' _That makes three. One of panic, one of happiness, and one of determination.'_

He noticed her staring. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "I'm alive at least."

"We'll make it out. I promise," he reassured her. It was a simple vow like that which made Cynthia's lips curl upward. She closed her eyes and snuggled her head on Ryūga's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his back and squeezing tight. It was all she could do.

"I believe you."

Ryūga squeezed back, his big strong arms shielding her from the wrath of Sprout Tower. It roared again, wailing in pain as its body started to tumble. The falling trainers clamped their eyes shut and waited for the inevitable pain to shatter their bodies.

However, a strange melody echoed in Ryūga's ears, forcing him to open his eyes again. A sparkle of blue shined from his peripherals. It contrasted with the bright light of red and orange and felt out of place. Either way, Ryūga shifted his gaze towards it and captured its presence.

"What the?" The blue sparkle jumped towards him and Cynthia at blinding speed, but instead of ramming into the duo, they landed on its back and flew faster than ever before.

Ryūga blinked once. A second ago, he and Cynthia were free falling. A second later, they were on their feet.

"Incredible," Cynthia said. They separated from the embrace and hurriedly scoured the place, and when a gorgeous mane of purple entered their vision, they stared in awe at the Pokémon that saved them, but it didn't waste time with introductions. The Pokémon used its streamers to throw Cynthia and Ryūga on its back once more and took off again for an exit.

"Is this your escape plan?" Cynthia sat behind Ryūga, her arms snaked around his stomach to keep herself secure.

"Seems like it," Ryūga said. "That's what I call perfect timing." The male trainer cautiously reached out to stroke the Pokémon's beautiful mane, but it trained its deep blood-red eyes on Ryūga, forcing him to retract his hand.

Ryūga found himself under pressure. The gaze from the Pokémon made the air intensity. Its eyes overflowed with something Ryūga couldn't put his finger on. They were sharp, yet held compassion the likes of which Ryūga could barely anxiety filled Ryūga's chest.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to match the Pokémon's gaze, but it was obvious to see who had the more piercing look. If he had to describe them, his mother held a gaze very similar. Eyes that were sharp and cunning, filled with an emotion that couldn't be described. Ryūga refused to invoke the wrath of this Pokémon.

The blue and white Pokémon turned its head away and faced forward again. Ryūga released the breath he didn't know he held as the pressure went back to normal, but he could still feel the intense glare boring into his soul.

"Are you alright?" Cynthia placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt it too, the strong gaze of their savior boring deep into their essence.

"Oh yeah, just my lifespan decreasing though. Hmm, I wonder." Ryūga pointed his pokédex at the mysterious Pokémon.

 _ **Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the**_ _ **world**_ _ **and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind.**_

"Suicune?" Cynthia gasped, her eyes wide with shock. "This is the Legendary Beast, Suicune?" She has heard stories about the Legendary Beasts: Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. However, according to legends, the beasts are among some of the most reclusive of Legendaries.

"It appears so," Ryūga was more skeptical than surprised. "What's it doing here of all places though?"

"I don't think that matters anymore," Cynthia pointed out. "It saved us from death."

Ryūga narrowed his eyes, which continued to look upon Suicune's stunning form. "Agreed, but still, something is wrong here. It has to be for a Legendary Pokémon to appear."

* * *

Misty paused in her step for the hundredth time. Her eyes went from looking at the ground to looking at the remains of the collapsing building in the distance. Officer Jenny and her entourage evacuated the crowd to a safe location so the falling structure wouldn't consume them. However, more time has passed since then, and there have been no signs of Ash and Ryūga.

The Head Sage told them about the Legendary Pokémon they briefly saw, and while she felt better knowing a Legendary Pokémon is on the case, Misty was still worried. Her muscles tightened, prepped to run, but she couldn't command her legs to do so. She wanted to run back with her Poliwhirl and search the tower for her friends, but Brock would stop her quick, and Officer Jenny would never allow her. She cursed herself for not having Ryūga's acrobat abilities or bringing more Pokémon to assist.

Her mind screamed and berated her for not moving her legs, for wasting all the energy she built up just pacing endlessly. It made her stomach turn into knots and forced a myriad of thoughts to cloud her mind. Her calm, or what's left of it, deteriorated, allowing ideas more worrying than the last to join the swarm.

Her heart rate skyrocketed to the point she feared she may explode. Not just her, but Maya as well. She worried more for her brother and friend's safe return. She cared for the egg while trying to keep her thoughts safe and cheerful. The little girl trusted her brother; he wouldn't leave her alone, but he also wouldn't take so long either.

' _What do I do? What do I do?'_ She pondered frantically. She tried so hard to keep her face clean, but tears welled up in her eyes as her arms trembled around the black spotted egg. It has slowly become a treasure of hers, and she's dedicated to protecting it until her brother comes back. However, the superabundant of thoughts raced through her head. They were too fast, and each one caused Maya to breathe faster, breathe harder. Rapid gasps fell out of her mouth while her heart hammered away inside her chest.

' _It's like before.'_ She felt sick. Her legs wobbled uncontrollably until they could no longer support her.

"Maya!" The two gym leaders yelled and swiftly stood at her side, but she didn't acknowledge them. Everything was spinning, her world was started to distort, and it all led back to that horrible night.

' _It's the same.'_ Her body shook frightfully, tears long flowing from her eyes and dropping onto the cold hard ground.

"Maya, what's the matter?" Misty lifted her face.

"She's having a panic attack," Brock said and tried to take the egg from Maya's possession.

"NO!" She hollered. Brock drew back his hand, shock plastered on his face. Maya tightened her grasp on the egg and wretched away from Misty's hold. "I won't let you!"

Sobs echoed in the gym leader's ears. Maya hugged the egg to her chest.

"Big brother," she cried. "I want my big brother!"

The memories were like a knife stabbing her in the gut. Every roar of pain, the cries of anguish, and horrible crackle of flames devouring everything in its path. She hated those memories. They tortured her relentlessly, but Ryūga was always with her. She didn't think about them whenever her brother was there, but now, she was forced to see a similar thing trying to take him away.

"Maya," Misty whispered. The little girl was too distraught to notice Misty wrapping her arms around her. "What do we do?" She asked her fellow Gym Leader.

"We need to find the cause and have her focus on other things," he said. This time, he left the egg in her care as it seemed to be the only thing keeping her sane.

"Maya, it's going to be okay," Misty spoke softly. Her fingers caressed the back of Maya's head.

"Big brother," the little girl cried again.

"She needs Ryūga," Brock stated the obvious. He turned back towards the tower to check any progression, but instead of Ryūga, he saw a speeding Primeape running towards them.

"Isn't that Ash's Primeape?"

"Ash?" Misty gasped and rose with Maya in her arms. The little girl raised her head slightly at the mention of Ash's name. She hoped to see her brother with him, but there was no sign of him.

"Yeah, I see him!" Brock waved his arms for Primeape to see. "Ash! We're over here!"

"Why is he on Primeape?" Misty wondered. She didn't like the look of things. Something in her chest told Misty the situation was a lot dire than it seemed.

"You're right," Brock nodded and moved his legs toward the approaching simian. Misty followed posthaste, cradling Maya and Togepi in her arms to hopefully soothe the former until Ryūga arrived. She hoped he would soon.

"Primeape, what happened?" Brock gently laid Ash on the ground. Misty let out a loud gasp as the signs of blood burned into her and Brock's memory. He sustained lots of injuries. Gashes and cuts smoldered his body while the heavily distraught faces of Pikachu, Primeape, and the blue-haired individual helped set the intensity.

"We were trying to escape the tower," Dawn spoke up. "I was trapped behind a wall of rubble and couldn't break free. That's when Ash and Pikachu came to my rescue. I wanted to run right away, but Ash stayed to put out the flames. So, instead, I stayed with him to help, but the beam fell apart anyway."

"That's Ash alright," Brock said with a light chuckle. He cleaned, sprayed, and placed bandages on the wounds, but Ash would need more intensive care from what Brock could analyze.

"How did he end up like this?" Misty spoke up next. Dawn rubbed her arm. She had a guilty look on her face.

"I…I couldn't keep up with him, so he carried me. The injuries came from us falling. The building would jerk violently and throw us around, but Ash didn't want Pikachu and me to get hurt, so he took the fruit of the collisions."

"Definitely something Ash would do," the orange-haired Gym Leader responded.

"Umm," Maya spoke. She managed to slither from Misty's grasp and pulled on Dawn's arm. "Did you see my brother? He's big and tall, yellow eyes, white and black hair, really strong, and has a Heracross with him. Did you see him?"

"Oh, umm."

' _What do I say?'_ Dawn pondered. ' _I don't want to tell her no, not with the tearful look in her eye, but I don't want to lie either. What should I say?'_

Dawn was at a crossroad.

"We got…separated."

"Ash!" Brock cried out. The raven-haired trainer struggled to open his eyes. Every part of him throbbed with unspeakable pain. He held still and breathed slowly. Only when his injuries relaxed could he move, but even so, his wounds burned like his Charizard's flames.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty questioned as mainly she and Dawn rushed to the boy's side. Maya was left to herself, waiting for the boy to continue.

"I'm…I'm fine, so is…Ryūga." He tried to stand, but Dawn and Misty held him down.

"You can't," the bluenette stated.

"You're too injured," Misty added. Ash was overpowered. He had no choice but to submit and lie down. Pikachu licked his cheek, earning a weak scratch to the chin. His trainer couldn't muster any strength, and with Ash, that's a very dreadful thing.

"We were…with Ryūga, until…we got separated," he continued the story. Dawn couldn't come up with an excuse, but Ash could, and while he didn't want to lie to the little girl as well, he figured he's known Ryūga long enough to exaggerate some things that she would believe.

"We fell," he paused to endure the pain. "But Ryūga said…to keep going. We couldn't…go…back."

"Did he say anything else?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Ash offered a smiled. "Stay strong."

Maya looked down at the egg and nodded. "Okay."

It wasn't the response they were hoping for, but it was good enough. They thanked Ash's ability to make people smile.

"Cross!" Just in time, Heracross dropped down with an equally injured Gible. The fighting beetle crashed to the ground once the Land Shark Pokémon hopped off.

"Heracross?" Brock said.

"Gible?" Dawn said at the same time. "You're okay."

"Gib," the dragon nodded and let Heracross lean on her for support. The fighting and bug-type suffered an intense burn at Pyroar's paws, and Gible's worlds spun out of control when she was launched by Iron Tail. She only saw Heracross coming to the rescue before she blacked out for a few moments. After that, there was no way to get back to their trainers. She hoped they were safe, both did.

"Heracross?" Gible saw Maya staring at her current teammate with watery eyes. She held an egg in her hand that looked _very_ familiar. "Is big brother alright?"

Her response was a ruffle to the head.

"Cross," the beetle nodded, and with his claws, he lightly tapped Maya on the chest and had her nod until he could feel the confidence and faith in her brother bounce off her in waves.

"You're right," she managed a small smile. "Thank you Heracross."

"Now that she's okay, we better get Ash to the Pokémon Center," Brock stated. "The same for Heracross and Gible."

"Prime!" Primeape was the fastest among them, aside from Pidgeot. He lifted the injured trainer over his shoulder and ran as fast as his muscular legs could carry him. In a few seconds, he was completely out of sight, but Heracross and Gible did not follow. They stayed to make sure their respective trainer made it out safely.

However, no one made a move as a massive of smoke and dust exploded and launched skyward. Sprout Tower has met its end, and the victorious flame of the fire laughed as it finished devouring the structure. Wood and other materials flew all over the place, but luckily, everyone was at a safe distance, but the impact it had on the residence is another story. Sprout Tower, Violet City's most famous structure, has fallen, and everyone could only watch as tears filled the corner of their eyes and rolled down their cheeks. It was horrible, heart-wrenching, and yet, no one could tear their eyes away.

"How awful," Misty and Dawn said simultaneously.

"Agreed," Brock frowned.

"What about big brother?!" Maya yelled.

"Gib?" The land shark could see something in the distance, running swiftly to escape the fiery cloud that chased it down. She nudged Heracross and pointed out the speck, and in return, the beetle took to the sky to obtain a better visage. He could see something blue, but there were two others straddled on its back. One was shouting, but they were too far away to make out.

It was when Heracross spotted a head of silver and black did he quickly descend.

"What is it?" Brock's question went unanswered as Heracross lifted Maya and ascended back into the sky to show her. She saw it too, the head of silver and black, and the smile that she craved to see just as much.

"Big brother!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed, and her brother could hear it.

"Maya!" He screamed back. A great big smile split the little girl's face in two.

' _He's okay.'_ She was so happy that it became impossible to keep herself from crying again. He wasn't lost to her; she still had family close by.

"Take us down Heracross." Her voice cracked. Heracross complied and set the little on the ground to wait for her brother. He then took Gible to the sky to show her Cynthia's presence on the back of the blue Pokémon. A surge of joy emanated off the dragon shark as she watched her trainer, Heracross's trainer, and the blue Pokémon close in.

When they escaped the fiery prison, Suicune turned around and let out a melodious roar. Per its command, dark clouds started to roll in, and the cry of thunder crept into everyone's ears. Raindrops fell from the sky and washed out the fire. Smoke vanished as the liquid doused its source. The tower that once stood in Violet City has met its end, and now all that stands in its spot is a pile, a pile of its remains.

* * *

Suicune lowered itself to allow Ryūga and Cynthia off. The former helped the blonde beauty down and then opened his arms for the little girl frantically running his way. Her adorable face was drowned in tears, blue eyes sparkling with relief and worriment.

"Big brother!" Maya screamed as she leaped into his arms and threw her arms around him, gripping the back of his shirt like it was her lifeline. Her tears stained his shirt as she rubbed her head against his chest. "Big brother," she continued to cry. Ryūga didn't say a word. His fingers slid through her hair as he rocked back and forth. He let her cry.

"I'm here now," he whispered to her. "Big brother is here."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

He chuckled lightly. "Told you I wouldn't lose," he said back and kissed the top of her head. Ryūga lifted Maya higher so she could use his shoulder as a spot for her head. Maya's arms went around his neck while her head nuzzled the nook of said neck. "Especially when you were waiting for me, I wasn't going to let some burning building keep me away from my sister."

"I tried to be strong," she told him. "I-I tried, b-but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ryūga lifted her chin with his thumb and dried her face with his sleeve. "You held out for as long as you could. That speaks wonder. You even took care of your little niece for me."

"I-I didn't let go," she started to smile again.

"That's good, but be careful when letting Heracross babysit. He doesn't understand what it means to be gentle." Maya giggled and hugged her brother once more.

"You guys okay?" Misty and the rest ran to the blonde and embracing siblings.

"Cynthia!" Dawn and Gible hugged the blonde trainer. She eagerly returned it and squeezed the two close. "I was so worried."

"Apologies. I was worried about you too," she said. Cynthia tilted Dawn's head in different directions to see if she sustained any bruises. They were light and scattered on her face, arms, and legs. She wasn't wounded or had cuts that bled. "Thank Arceus."

"No need to worry," the bluenette smiled. "Ash protected me."

"Ash? You found him?"

"Mhm, he and Pikachu saved me," Dawn's face grew downcast. "But he ended up taking the most damage. He shielded us from most of the danger."

"Where is he now?" Ryūga spoke up.

"Primeape took him to the Pokémon Center," Brock answered. "His injuries were quite severe, but he'll make it. He's going to be sore in the morning though."

Ryūga sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. I couldn't stop worrying about him."

He turned to see Suicune, but the Aurora Pokémon was nowhere to be seen. It vanished as soon as everyone took their eyes off it.

"Suicune is gone now," he stated.

"Suicune's work here is done," Cynthia spoke up. It felt blissful to breathe easy again. "And you were right," she surprised the taller gentleman by hugging him tightly. "We did make it. I made the right choice to believe in you."

"Uhh, well, what can I say?" Ryūga blushed and scratched the back of his head. A sheepish laugh escaped his mouth. However,

"Big brother!" Maya glared at him. "How could you?!"

"What? I didn't do anything?"

"Seems to me that while we were worried about your safety, you were getting comfortable with Cynthia," Misty held a mischievous smile. "I am going to get a lot of mileage out of this one."

"Don't start with me Misty," Ryūga stated. "And Maya, I did nothing bad."

"Then why is she hugging you?" Maya crossed her arms with a pout.

"I'm thanking him," Cynthia said in time. "He saved me a couple of times in there and felt I should repay him."

"See? There's your answer," Ryūga nodded to Cynthia, who nodded back and giggled at the situation.

"However, he did get a little handsy," she added. Ryūga paled as Brock cupped his chin in interest, Misty smiled wider, Dawn giggled, and Maya frowned deeper. Heracross covered his face while tucking the egg under his arm, and Gible gave Ryūga thumbs up for helping. "Before we fell, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me very close to him."

"I was shielding her!" Ryūga immediately said.

"Then he wrapped both arms around me and held me against his chest. I noticed how we were looking into each other's eyes, and for a minute, I thought he would grow bolder."

"We were falling to our deaths! I had to make sure we didn't get separated!" Ryūga didn't like the look Maya gave him. He looked towards Heracross for help, but the beetle had his back turned and focused on the egg. Brock was too interested to see what would happen next, Misty had an evil smile on her face, and Dawn couldn't control her giggling.

"Big brother," Maya said it slowly.

"Umm, yes?" Ryūga opted to put her down, but Maya gripped tighter.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" she screamed loudly. "How could you go behind big sis's back like this!? Wait until Clair hears about this!?"

"How can you accuse me of cheating on Clair when there was nothing going on between us in the first place?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Maya pounded his shoulders. "Who else is there?"

"There is no one else! There was no one to start with!"

As the siblings bickered, Cynthia stood beside Misty.

"Do you mind filling me in?"

"Sure. There's a running gag where Maya tries to pair Ryūga with someone, and we always tease him about it. We met a woman named Clair a while back who Maya thought was her brother's girlfriend. I'm starting to believe it myself with how adamant she is."

"I see, but there's really nothing going on between them."

"Yeah, I love to tease him, and Maya likes to match him up."

"Hmm," Cynthia looked at Ryūga and how he tried so hard to shield her. He didn't have to do it, and Cynthia knew Ryūga held her in regard, mainly for running in heels.

' _He knew I was strong enough to fend for myself. Any other guy might have assumed I couldn't keep up in heels or without my Pokémon, but not him.'_

She was thankful he had a strong grip and athleticism. Before she knew it, a large smile started to grow on her face.

"Good."

"Hmm? You say something?" Dawn asked her.

"No, just thinking to myself," she replied.

Little did they know that the Legendary Beast, Suicune, watched the group from a distance. Its blood-red eyes shifted from the bickering siblings to the smoking tower and then in the direction where Pyroar left.

"I'm amazed to see you here." Head Sage Taijiri walked towards the Legendary Pokémon. "Had it not been for you, those two would've been buried and burnt to a crisp."

Suicune's attention remained in Pyroar's direction. A low and menacing growl escaped its muzzle as the shine from its eyes brightened.

"That Pyroar seemed…unnatural to you too, yes?" Taijiri felt his poor heart shatter at the ruins where Sprout Tower lay. _'Falkner isn't_ _going to be happy about this.'_

Suicune didn't give a sort of response to the Head Sage's inquiry. It took off without any sort of response, leaving the old sage to ponder alone. He noticed the observant look Suicune gave the duo it saved.

' _What are you looking for?'_ He pondered.

"He's come a long way since I last saw him," Taijiri referred to Ryūga. "I hardly recognized him when we crossed paths. Look at how much he's grown; his father would be proud."

From behind, Taijiri could hear a rapid succession of flaps beckon his attention. He didn't turn around, as he knew who it was.

"Well, look who's back."

"Am I too late?" A man with blue eyes and blue hair, which covers his right eye, ran up to the Head Sage. He wore a white sash, some indigo shorts, a pair of black wristbands with red outlines, and a light blue jacket with a white outline. "I heard what happened and came back as quick as I could."

A Pidgeot flapped its wings and began ascending.

"Unfortunately, you arrived too late," Taijiri said. The blue haired man clenched his teeth and balled his fists up, shaking angrily at the revelation.

"Damn it!" He cursed. His blue eyes roamed over the remains of Sprout Tower. "Who did this?"

"A single Pokémon," was all Taijiri said.

"What?" The blue haired man replied with a raised brow. "What kind of Pokémon could've done this by itself?"

"A Pyroar, but there was something off about it."

"What do you mean?"

Taijiri sighed. "I cannot explain it, but it gave off some unnatural aura."

"Unnatural? What does that mean?"

"I do not know. As I said, I cannot explain it, not yet at least."

"Okay then, was it the only adversary? There was no one else commanding it or anything?"

"No, the Pyroar acted completely on its own, quite ferociously I might add. However, there's one thing I should tell you." Taijiri spared the man a wary look. "A man came to visit us and asked me for a challenge. Normally, I would have every challenger face the other Sages to test their worthiness, but something about this man rubbed me the wrong way. I chose to face him myself; however, that bad feeling I had grew stronger. I couldn't comprehend it, but I swore it came from this man. When he returned to face me earlier this morning, that's when things turned worse. Fire burst through the doors, but the man was nowhere to be seen after I regained composure. It was as if he disappeared, and the Pyroar took his place instead."

"What are you getting at?" The blue haired man knew something was amiss here.

"Falkner, I believe the man who came to challenge me _is_ that Pyroar."

Falkner narrowed his eyes a little. "Hold on a minute. That can't be right."

"It sounds ludicrous, but what I felt was definitely not human. It was more beastly than either people or Pokémon."

"And what proof do you have to back up this accusation? I'm not disagreeing with you Head Sage, but I cannot see how such a thing is possible."

"The fire started a few minutes after the man stepped into my arena. Not only did he disappear, but Pyroar, a Pokémon only found in Kalos, just so happens to appear in his place. If that isn't suspicious, I don't know anything anymore."

Falkner didn't question the Head Sage's word.

"You've never been wrong before, but is what you felt really that malignant?"

"If it can draw in the Legendary Suicune, I would imagine so. Legendary Pokémon don't just show up without a good reason." Taijiri tapped his cane on the ground. "I shouldn't have to warn you, but something is brewing around here. I don't know when it will emerge, but something is coming."

"Is it just us?"

"No," Taijiri spared Faulkner another wary glance. "It affects the entire Pokémon world."

* * *

Hayate is a man of many things. People who know him very well would describe him as a competitive individual who loves the challenge a hundred times more than the outcome. People would say he has a strange sense of humor and fun, cares about his loved ones more than anything in the world, and will go out of his way to make sure his important ones are safe. He's always been a challenge seeker, wanting to push him and his Pokémon way beyond their limitations. He doesn't believe in barriers, putting it simply. The man refuses to be put down by anything that prohibits progression.

"Protect what you love" is a simple saying the man goes by and is his all-time favorite quote.

"Psychic!" Her fierce voice rang out.

Hayate has traveled every region so far, winning badges, accolades, and praise from even the strongest of trainers. He didn't care about being at the top, nor did he care about being the most powerful. He was in it for the challenge, for the fun. It didn't matter who he faced. If he felt the adrenaline reserve start to burst, he was okay. Although, when he started to gain more experience traveling, he noticed something was missing. He had the challenge, but even so, that wasn't enough for him. He needed something…more.

"Thunderbolt!"

It was when he decided to travel Johto. He had already traversed the depths of Kanto and wanted to see how its sister stacked up. He took one Pokémon with him to Johto, Aquarius. She wasn't his very first Pokémon, but she became one of his most powerful. They worked hard together to obtain the strength they possessed then and even harder to be as strong as they are now. However, even with traveling through Johto and seeing the many sights, Hayate still felt something missing. He didn't search for it directly, but as a man who followed his instincts and logic, he eventually figured out what he lacked. Little did he know that the one thing he was searching for happened to be with his grandparents when he visited them.

"Go! Pokéball!"

He blinked twice, silently watching from the sidelines as he watched the weakened Nidorino disappear into the pokéball. One…two…three times it shook, and once the successful _click_ of the capsule popped, he smiled at the one who caught the Pokémon.

In all his life, Hayate never thought the one challenge he'd have the hardest time with would be relational. He figured it would be capturing a Legendary Pokémon, but that was nothing compared to the amount of work he put into winning _her_ over.

"Wonderful job Virgo," she patted her partner on the shoulder.

She was the hardest challenge Hayate faced. Legendary Pokémon, Elite Four, Champions, none of it could match the difficulty of winning over one, previously named, Leyna Stratton.

"Excellent capture you two," he finally spoke. "That Nidorino will be a powerful addition to your team."

"I think we should stick around so I can catch more Pokémon," his wife said. Hayate snickered. "What?"

He shook his head. "I never thought I would hear you say that. You sound like a little girl just starting her adventure."

Leyna blushed and pointed a glare at her giggling Pokémon. Yes, she was the missing factor in Hayate's life. It sounded cliché, and many people would agree with him, but Hayate didn't care. She was the apple of his eye. At the time, she hated him with a burning passion. It was difficult to get more than two words out of her, and the only words were "leave me alone" and "go away." Regardless, Hayate put every fiber of his being into wooing her. He had competitions and rivalries, but Hayate possessed something the others did not.

Honesty.

"I'm glad you're excited. Things will be more fun that way." He recalled the many angry faces she gave him. He was more worried her face would be stuck that way, but when he found a little weakness, he made sure to act when the time was right. She screamed at him, a lot, but it was another obstacle he had to overcome. To him, everything she did was her way of testing him. Leyna wanted to see for herself what sort of person Hayate was.

"Is there a specific Pokémon you want on your team?" Hayate watched his wife contemplate it. As she did, he couldn't help but admire her more. The air of maturity that surrounded her was augmented by the glasses she adorned and calculating gleam in her sapphire-blue eyes.

"Hmm, not necessarily. Had I paid more attention to my roster, I could answer more quickly. You've suggested Nidorino, which I can tell is a heavy hitter. Virgo is speed and special attacker, but I don't really have a defensive Pokémon."

"Your best option is a steel-type. They have a ton of strengths and only a couple of weaknesses. If you want a wall, I might know the place, but the chances of it being there are unknown."

"You love it that way, don't you?" Leyna already knew the answer. As her husband nodded with a goofy grin on his face, she rolled her eyes while trying to hold back a smile. Hayate would only get more enthusiastic if she did, but she loved how he could make her smile despite the situation.

"I'm sure a giant Steelix would be incredible. Tough, strong, cunning, and aggressive; you and Steelix would get along nicely."

"I don't know about the aggressive part, but I'll gladly accept the other three." She held his hand and pecked him on the lips. "Where to?"

"Cerulean City. More particular, Cerulean Cave. There's said to be a lot of strong Pokémon hidden on the bottommost floor. They're not as strong as the ones atop Mt. Silver, but they're very close. It's a shame, but we'll have to make do."

"Then how about _I_ satisfy your desire for battle?" The spouses and their respective Pokémon raised their guard as someone emerged from the side. Leyna cursed herself for being too careless.

"I was too busy with Nidorino."

From the bushes, a single Bisharp casually sauntered closer to the group.

"Only one?" Hayate questioned.

"Yes, I only sense one," Leyna stated, a frown deepening on her face. "But, there's something…off about this one."

"What is it?"

"It's like that Aggron," she squeezed Hayate's hand. "I see more than one Aura."

"More than one Aura. That means we possibly may be dealing with a Morph." Hayate narrowed his eyes and pushed his wife behind him. "Stay behind me." He laced their fingers together. A powerful sensation began to flood through him as he prepared to draw his weapon.

"I finally meet the Guardian my boss wants me to deal with. With your strength, I can see how you handled everything we threw at you, but unfortunately for you, this is where your journey ends," Bisharp lowered itself and held its arms parallel to its chest. The blades shined from the light of the sun and reflected the group's face.

"I hear that a lot, and so far, every person who said it is always proven wrong," Hayate withdrew his hand and pulled out a long staff. Like a Lucario, he made his own Bone Rush and twirled it around above his head. Bisharp watched the weapon spin fiercely and jab one of its ends on the ground.

"I read that you do not use your Aura," it said.

"I don't," Hayate snapped his fingers, and Orion stepped forward. "My wife is strong in the art to allow me to conjure a weapon. She's my shield, and I am her sword."

"Touching, but foolish." Bisharp advanced. Orion was ready and intercepted the dark/steel Pokémon with Brick Break. At the same time, Bisharp performed the same move. The two bladed Pokémon clashed vehemently, producing a shockwave powerful enough to move the behemoth Agro.

" _Not bad_ ," the steel Pokémon, Aggron, commented. " _I actually felt that one. I think we have a challenge everyone_."

Orion and Bisharp's blades pushed one another for dominance, but neither let up. Orion continued to smile, his eyes shining with excitement. Bisharp remained stoic, its face lacking any sort of excitement and only showed how serious to the job it was.

" _It's a shame. The stronger enemies work for the enemy. I loved my fight with your Aggron friend_."

"Marcus didn't finish you, but I knew he would hold back," Bisharp responded. The two bladed Pokémon bounded back and admired their work. It wasn't a big crater, but it was decent. Orion let out an impressed whistle and focused on his adversary once more.

" _Marcus huh. We've learned he could be another Morph, but he may be stronger_."

"You're wrong." Bisharp lowered itself again, but this time, Gallade noticed the small streak of emotion starting to break free. "Marcus isn't the stronger one."

" _Is that right_?" Orion inquired. His smile grew. " _Are you saying the title belongs to you_?"

"Stronger, smarter, _and_ better," Bisharp stated, its teeth clenched and revealing a sense of anger.

" _I sense some tension between you_."

"Enough! I have no time to waste with you." Bisharp charged Gallade.

" _Then let's dance_." Orion followed suit.

* * *

 **Neonlight01 – Yes, Cynthia and Dawn, well Dawn, is one of the most voted girls for Ash's harem. I figured it would be easier to write them in, but for one more, I am having a hard time figuring out what to do with them. Ash has definitely made a great first impression on Dawn too, same with Ryūga for Cynthia.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 – They are definitely alike in many ways. I'm tired of seeing anime where siblings are always at each other's throat. Either the brother is unreliable and a huge pervert who won't amount to anything, or the sister is just a big bully to her brother and enjoys reminding him who is the more academically inclined. Maya and Ryūga are what I believe siblings should be, like Brock and all his siblings. They're undeniably close and lean on each other for support. Let's hope Clair doesn't see what's going on, her Dragonite would not be happy.**

 **Ragna – You could say they are. Heracross teases Ryūga about everything; he was just annoyed by how Ryūga talked to Cynthia despite the fire situation.**


	21. More Confrontation

**A/N: I'm not dead! Sorry for the long absence, but I wanted to focus a little on my other stories while this eased down. I'm back now though and I have a lot to make up for. Challenge accepted.**

 **Thank you Ragna for clarifying the Contest situation and for reviewing the last chapter, being the** _ **only**_ **one to review last chapter.**

* * *

The bedlam of Violet City's Sprout Tower eventually eased down. The fire has been put out and a barricade was erected around the perimeter. However, the hearts of many broke within the span of several hours. The residents of the city, bless their hearts, could not look upon the burned remains of their tower without grief latching onto them and giving their already fractured hearts a painful squeeze. They tried to avert their eyes but the task proved very difficult. The remains of Sprout Tower served as a reminder: a reminder that there are truly evil beings in the world.

One questioned went unsolved though. Why would someone burn down Sprout Tower? Was it to send a message? Did someone want to make a statement? These questions, and more, plagued every mind in Violet City.

Currently, the group of Ryūga and co. worked on unraveling these mysteries. They took refuge in the Pokémon Center, where their injured friend received first aid. Ash's injuries weren't severe, as Nurse Joy explained. All he suffered are a few gashes and fractured bones in the spine. After cleaning his wounds and administrating the proper care, the young trainer would be up and running in a day's time after some much-needed rest.

Dawn couldn't focus on the questions. She was too absorbed in her thoughts. In her mind, it was her fault Ash ended up this way. He used his body to shield her while she came out without a scratch. It was selfless of him, yes, but Dawn felt guilty for causing his injuries. She was grateful, immensely so. The least she can do is show her gratitude.

' _What can I do though?'_ she pondered. Dawn was adamant about this too. She could've died in that tower if not for Ash. She owed him her life.

"Everything okay, Dawn?" The bluenette was forced from her thoughts at the sound of her blonde companion. Cynthia nudged her gently with her elbow and fixed Dawn with one of her concerned stares. Dawn was used to this look. No matter how many times she tried to convince Cynthia otherwise, the blonde beauty read in between the lines. She knew Dawn well, too well to figure out anything wrong with a single glance.

"Yeah, just…just distracted," she replied. Dawn didn't feel like explaining. She felt too embarrassed, and because both knew of their little side mission and Dawn's…affixation, the bluenette knew Cynthia would never stop teasing her.

They spoke in whisper as Ryūga, Misty, and Brock discussed the main issue swarming the city. At the same time, little Maya observed more of Cynthia and Dawn's interactions. Only her family knew this, but she loved seeing how well or horribly people get along. She likes seeing the kind of chemistry they share. For instance, from Brock and Ash's interactions, Maya confirmed that they have a strong sibling bond like she and Ryūga does. Brock looks out for Ash like Ryūga does her and learn from them. Both have an overprotective streak in them, and they have a certain trait that makes them unique.

For Brock, Maya just wants to help him get a girlfriend. He's too obsessed with women to sit down and smell the roses. As a maiden of love, Maya wishes to see things turn out better for the breeder. She just hasn't met anyone that she felt could handle Brock's mannerisms. Her brother, on the other hand, is too stubborn for his own good. Maya has so many choices for him, the main one still being Clair, but her stubborn brother won't see reason. She knew, though, why her brother was so refusal to her proposes. It was only a matter of time until the little girl broke through his shield though.

Dawn and Cynthia, from what Maya is seeing, have a sisterly connection. Cynthia is the highly intelligent sister that dotes on the younger sibling. She worries greatly when something is plaguing the younger sibling. Some would overlook Maya's contemplations for being a little girl, but one doesn't have parents like Hayate and Leyna, and a brother like Ryūga, without learning some things.

The conversation between Misty, Brock, and Ryūga continued as thus. "It has to be Team Rocket," Misty declared with a snarl. "They're the only ones heartless enough to do something like this."

"I agree with Misty." Brock folded his arms, brows furrowed as he contemplated his next thoughts. "We haven't seen Jessie, James, and Meowth for a while. I think they're scheming something, and this was just the beginning."

"Don't forget," Ryūga spoke up, poké-egg snuggled in his arms and fingers caressing the shell gently. "I sicced the Family Battalion on them and punched that old hag in the stomach. They had better stay away if they know what's good for them."

Misty shook her head. "You don't know Team Rocket like we do. They're incredibly persistent and annoying. We've sent them blasting off hundreds of times and they always come back with the same goal."

Brock concurred. "She's right. Every day, they show up in some kind of disguise and try to capture Pikachu. He is always their main target."

"Why?" Ryūga asked. He glanced towards the yellow mouse and shrugged his shoulders. "No offense, but why would they waste their efforts on one mere Pikachu? You can pack a serious punch, but compared to here and say like, Unova, you're as common as they come."

"Pika, Pikachu," the yellow mouse gave a shrug as well.

"They always considered Pikachu to be the strongest Pikachu," Brock answered.

"He's very strong," Misty said, scratching the mouse's chin.

"Ash's Pikachu is just really special," Dawn spoke up, joining the conversation finally. She smiled at the memory of Pikachu coming to the rescue when Ash fell unconscious. His attack was beautiful. "He performed this really amazing move when we were about to be crushed."

"Amazing move?" Misty repeated with a raised brow. "What sort of move?"

Dawn tried to find the words. "Umm, Pikachu shielded himself in a ball of electricity and then soared into the air. He attacked the rubble, but we were trapped behind a wall and Pikachu attacked again with a Quick Attack, but it was blue instead."

Cynthia rubbed her chin. "A blue Quick Attack?"

Dawn nodded, a wide smile curling her lips up. She moved her arms to 'properly' explain what she saw. "Yeah, at first, there was yellow thunder, but then it turned blue, and Pikachu was running with it surrounding him."

Pikachu remembered. There was nothing in his mind that could describe the feeling. He always knew there was something building up inside, but for the life of him, he could never release it. There was something inhibiting him, but when he saw Ash fall and overcame the sadness, it became clear as day. He had to become stronger for Ash's sake.

Ryūga whistled. "Impressive. You said he was running with thunder surrounding him?"

"Yeah."

"Volt Tackle1," Brock, Cynthia, and Ryūga answered.

"Volt tackle?" Maya, Misty, and Dawn repeated.

Cynthia cleared her throat. "Volt Tackle is a powerful move that only Pikachu's evolutionary line can learn. It's essentially Pikachu's unique version of a Double-Edge; however, electricity is supposed to be golden-yellow, not sapphire-blue, and I never heard of a variation that turns the Pokémon into a ball."

"That just makes you even more special, Pikachu," Dawn petted the mouse on the head. "You can do what normal Pikachu can't."

"Cha~."

Ryūga agreed with Dawn's claim. Since Ash enlisted his help, Ryūga has noticed how much his Pokémon shared his determination. He never went on easy them and steadily increased the amount of reps they did each morning. Even when their muscles ached and sweat drenched them from head to toe, they left every task completed. The silver and black-haired teen also noticed how one of Ash's Pokémon looked ready to evolve but didn't go through with the process. He didn't call Bulbasaur out on it. If the grass starter wanted to stay as a Bulbasaur, that's okay, Ryūga had no complaints.

"You and Ash have improved a lot, Pikachu," he said. "I think it would be better if you all rested until Ash gets back on his feet."

"Pika!" Pikachu shook his head vigorously. He couldn't rest while his trainer recuperated. Now that he learned a new move, Pikachu needed to work on mastering it. He wanted to show Ash just how much his thunder has grown.

"Wouldn't you want to train with Ash training along with you?" Dawn asked.

Pikachu's cheeks released sparks of electricity as his confident smile pleaded with his trainer's trainer. "Pika."

Ryūga felt his own smile forming. It excited his adventurous heart. In the past week, Ryūga has grown quite attached to the Pokémon in their group. They never questioned his training methods and worked until he dismissed them. They followed his every order. He was their general, and they his soldiers.

"That's what I like to see, but you're still on standby until further notice." His demand made Pikachu fall over. All that pleading and he was still put off. "Rest is an important part of training."

"Pika," the yellow mouse whined as he deflated but ultimately agreed. Then, suddenly, his ears twitched as he heard a pair of footsteps approaching: familiar footsteps that made him turn around swiftly.

"After today, a good rest sounds nice."

"Pikapi!" The electric mouse bounced from the table and into the arms of his trainer, who sported several bandages on his cheeks and arms. Ash embraced the ecstatic Pikachu, whose nuzzle caused laughter to erupt.

"I'm glad to see you too buddy."

Misty and Brock rose from their seats.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Ryūga commented.

Ash grinned. "You didn't think a simple injury would keep me down, did you? I thought you guys knew me better that." He and Ryūga shared a light chuckle.

"Simple? You call _this_ simple?!" Misty pointed out the multiple bandages stuck on his face and arms. "You were bleeding, _a lot_."

Brock slapped his friend on the shoulder. "You had us worried, but I'm just glad you're safe."

Ash winced and forced a smile. "Sorry guys, but I had to. I'd rather it be me than Pikachu or Dawn."

"Thanks again by the way," Dawn said, approaching the trio with a grateful smile. "We survived thanks to you."

"I'd like to thank you too," Cynthia spoke up. "Without you, I fear something terrible may have happened. So, thank you for protecting my friend."

Ash scratched the back of his head. So much praise made him feel embarrassed. "It's no problem. I'm glad to help. Oh, I'm Ash Ketchum by the way. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Cynthia, and likewise."

"What's this about you learning a new move, Pikachu?"

"It happened after you passed out," Dawn gave the rundown.

"Volt Tackle huh. That just sounds powerful," Ash replied, a proud smile beaming off his face. He scanned Pikachu's move set with Dexter. "You have Agility, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, and now Volt Tackle. You're getting stronger Pikachu. This first gym is as good as ours."

"Pika!" his starter agreed, pumping his fists.

"You're in luck then, young man." Head Sage Tajiri entered the Pokémon Center. He greeted the group with a friendly bow. "The Gym Leader has just returned."

"Really? Then I can finally challenge them?" Tajiri chuckled at Ash's excitement.

"Not today you can't," Ryūga stated.

"What? But Ryūga, we've been waiting for a week. A _week!"_ Ash was appalled. Did his trainer expect him to wait more to earn his gym badge? Even Pikachu stared at Ryūga with surprised eyes. He couldn't contain his excitement any longer.

"Nurse Joy said you would need an entire day of rest. That means no battling for you. Now, I, on the other hand, am primed and ready to go."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Neither is life, so plant it," Ryūga stated, pointing hard at the empty seat. "You can challenge the Gym Leader tomorrow."

"As will you, Ryūga," Tajiri interrupted. "I'm afraid Falkner isn't taking challengers today, not after coming home to this dreadful news. You'll have to wait until tomorrow as well."

"Yes!" Ash cheered. "I'm not the only one."

"In the meantime, allow me to thank you all for your assistance. Our endeavors may have ended poorly, but your contributions are well-noted."

"We were happy to help," Cynthia replied for the group. "If there's anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind. Enjoy the rest of your stay, and I hope to see you and Ryūga at the gym tomorrow, young man. Put on a great show."

"I will," Ash declared. The Head Sage bid his farewell and left the Pokémon Center more rejuvenated. It was a sore topic to bring up Sprout Tower. Tajiri couldn't go a couple steps without seeing the hurt faces on his town's citizens. Ash's fire was exactly what he needed.

"Such an ambitious young man."

"Who is?" Falkner, who heard Tajiri, turned around.

"The young challenger you'll be facing tomorrow. He has a strong spark in him. The Guardian's son will also be challenging you, so I suggest you prepare yourself."

"Wait, Guardian's son? The Guardian is here?" Falkner shook Tajiri for information.

"No, his son and daughter are here. I didn't ask where their father…is." Falkner was already running towards the Pokémon Center. Tajiri furrowed his brows and shook his head. He sighed, "The young folks of today, too impatient for their own good."

When Falkner entered the Pokémon Center, he yelled, "Guardian!" His outburst silenced the entire establishment and caused all eyes to fall on him. Falkner ignored the stares and searched the room. Falkner nearly gasped when his eyes landed on Ryūga. There were so many similarities it was astounding.

"You," he pointed at Ryūga and rushed towards him. "Are you the son of Hayate Moriyama, the Guardian?"

"I am." Ryūga was very uncomfortable and confused. "My name is Ryūga Moriyama."

"I'm Maya Moriyama," the little sister added. "How do you know dad?"

"Your father knows everyone," Falkner breathed a sigh of relief. "I heard about what happened. We didn't know what became of him, but I'm happy to see that his children survived. Have you received any word from him?"

"We've been in contact for about two weeks now. He and my mom are in Kanto, trying to figure things out there. The last time we contacted them is a couple of days ago. They said they were on their way to Cerulean City," Ryūga explained.

"That's very relieving. I do deeply apologize for what happened to your home though."

"We appreciate it. What's with the absence though? Is the Pokémon League investigating? Because if so, I want to offer my assistance."

Falkner's expression darkened. "It's a long story. Do you have the time?"

"Guys?" Ryūga looked to everyone else for confirmation. They nodded. "Let's hear it."

* * *

Leyna was done. She was done, so _completely_ done. Two steps couldn't be taken without someone trying to attack her and her husband. She grew tired of it. Her patience was gone, and if her husband wasn't so damn perfect, she would've unleashed fury. But, Leyna, the ever-level-headed woman that she is, kept it contained. Her small team of Virgo and the newly captured Nidorino aided Hayate's team as they did most of the heavy lifting. The poison Pokémon was indeed a powerful addition. He was fierce, spirited, and capable. Despite his previous battle with Virgo, Nidorino fought with a vigor Leyna saw more in her husband's Pokémon than hers.

"I hate this," she sighed. Her eyes were glowing a brighter blue from the excess use of her Aura. With it, she surveyed the field for any hiders. She made the mistake of not being prepared when Bisharp arrived. Hayate and Leyna got comfortable after seeing one Pokémon. They, well _she_ , made the error of underestimating the fight, and now it's come back to bite them in the butt. She's too used to Hayate cleaning up the mess without hassle.

Bisharp wasn't the only morph. There were others, and they came with a mission. It was Leyna's job to figure that out.

"I was going to comment, but I change my mind," her husband replied. His back touched hers and their fingers intertwined. They did this a lot, holding hands. Leyna found comfort in her lover's grip. It also helped her focus by eliminating any stress clouding her judgement. Hayate took it and placed it on his shoulders instead, and unlike Leyna, he works just as well under pressure.

"Don't. I already have a guess." Leyna's brow twitched. "How you find this fun, I will never understand."

"Higher confrontation means we're close to something," Hayate pointed out. "They don't want us continuing our journey. We just need to capture and torture one of them. Get the information, send them off, and be on our way."

Another sigh. "You make it sound easy. My suggestion is the Bisharp, but I have my doubts. If the last guy had his mind reinforced, I highly suspect these morphs would have impenetrable fortresses blocking their brains."

Leyna could practically feel her husband's grin. She held back one last sigh, unsurprised by his ecstatic nature. He was a grown man who turned into a kid at the first sign of a challenge. He and their sons are too much alike. At first, such a trait was annoying, but now it's become endearing. One thing Leyna can never say is her life is dull.

"All the more fun," Hayate said. "I'll have the guys ramp up the power. You try to capture one of them."

"You're incorrigible." Leyna's Aura covered their laced fingers.

Hayate removed his hand from his wife's. He extracted a bone rush from Leyna's spirit. He then pecked a long kiss on her cheek. "I'll make it up to you later."

Hayate danced the bone rush around them and captured Orion fending off Bisharp. "Try not to lose it." His presence vanished.

Leyna fixed her glasses, the light from the sun making the lens shine. "No promises." She clapped her hands together and focused her Aura to her palms. "Nidorino, if you thought I wasn't a worthy trainer before, I'm about to change your mind."

Leyna shaped the aura into a sphere. Her eyes hardened at the nearby Golem contending with Virgo. Luck was on her side today. Time to see if she still has the skills.

" _Virgo, dodge to your right."_ Leyna contacted with her Pokémon via their telepathic connection. She launched an Aura Sphere and watched it fly perfectly straight. Nidorino was shocked with awe as his trainer's attack hit home, crashing violently into the Golem.

Nidorino was speechless, Virgo was thrilled, and Leyna was ready. The now enraged Golem roared like a beast, eyes angrily boring down an unimpressed Leyna. The rock morph used Rollout, swiftly sliding towards Leyna and Nidorino. The latter stood between Golem and his trainer.

"There's no need Nidorino," Leyna said. She gently moved him aside and petted his head, much to his great confusion. She offered a warm smile before facing Golem again. Her smile turned into a thin line as she licked her lips in concentration. Leyna extended her arms out, focusing her Aura again. Nidorino was beginning to panic. Nothing was happening, and Golem was practically on top of his trainer.

"Barrier," Leyna said, releasing her spirit. A big shield formed and stopped Golem right in its tracks. The rock morph uncurled itself. Its shocked face made Leyna smile once more, and in her hands, two Aura Spheres materialized. "Have a nice nap."

Pressing the bottom of her palms together, Leyna combined the two spheres into a larger one. She dropped the barrier and fired. The last thing Golem saw was Leyna's smug smirk before the powerful force of her Aura Sphere rendered it unconscious.

"I still got it," Leyna commented. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and breathed a heavy sigh. "Phew, I can't believe how out of shape I am."

Nidorino was stunned. His eyes switched from the unconscious Golem to his smiling trainer. Back and forth his attention went as he tried to comprehend what just happened. That was no spar. That was domination, from a human no less. Pokemon can take heavy hits and extreme levels of pain, and yet his trainer, just took down a behemoth in just three attempts.

"Nidorino, you'll catch flies like that." Leyna closed his mouth. She gestured to the Golem. "Keep an eye out for any sudden movements. The moment you see it about to wake, use Double Kick, keep it incapacitated. Will you do that for me?"

At this point, Nidorino will do anything asked of him. That was the greatest thing he ever saw. Of course he'll keep watch! The Poison Pin Pokémon nodded vigorously and went to his station.

" _She's pretty great, right?"_ Nidorino heard Virgo's voice ring in his head. The Embrace Pokémon kneeled beside the morph and tried to unravel the mysteries of its mind.

" _She's amazing! Has she always been like this?"_ Vigro cringed at the loud boom _._

" _Talk softer please. And yes, for as long as I've known her."_

" _Wow, that Golem didn't stand a chance! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! What about the other trainer? How strong is he?"_

Virgo giggled at the excitement. Nidorino will definitely fit in with them _. "He's even stronger."_

Nidorino gasped _. "No way?"_

Virgo nodded and sent images of her mate battling to Nidorino's head. _"That Gallade over there is my mate. We were Ralts when they caught us, and he's a lot stronger than I am."_

" _I have to fight him,"_ Nidorino declared _. "I want to fight all of them."_

Virgo had a horrified look. She quickly talked Nidorino down on that idea. _"That's a bad idea. You have no clue what they're capable of. Here's a little eye-opener. I am the weakest of the group."_

" _No way!"_ Virgo nodded _. "Wow."_

"Nidorino, on your right! Shadow Claw!" Leyna commanded. The Poison Pin Pokémon snapped to attention. Spotting the Gengar rocketing towards him, Nidorino charged forward with his left paw outstretched. A black aura surrounded his lower arm followed by a purple outline. The aura morphed into a three-nailed claw.

"Rino!" He roared as his claw tore the air apart. However, before his claw could cut through Gengar, his entire body froze in mid-swing. Gengar's eyes were glowing a threatening red. A dark, malicious cackle exited its mouth as a light-blue outline glossed over Nidorino and an invisible, powerful force knocked Nidorino away.

"Face your doom!" Gengar guffawed and forced Nidorino's possessed body into the air. The Poison Pin Pokémon struggled against his nonexistent chains, the psychic energy pelting his body torturously. It gathered and started weighing him down. Nidorino met the ground with a sickening crash.

"Help him out Virgo!" Leyna stated. Her aura attacks would be useless.

" _With pleasure!"_ Virgo ignored the unconscious Golem and focused a powerful Thunderbolt. Gengar dodged, its psychic powers waning long enough for Nidorino to free himself. The Poison Pin Pokémon fell on his stomach, its stamina drained and body weak.

Leyna raised his pokéball. "Return Nidorino. Thank you."

"So you wish to play?" Gengar cackled and retaliated with a volley of Shadow Balls. Virgo danced her way around the dark energy orbs.

"You too, Virgo. Shadow Ball!" Leyna's command rang true as Virgo launched her own. Smoke began to spread. Leyna, with her Aura still active, kept Gengar in sight. "On your left! Magical Leaf!"

Virgo materialized a pile of leaves that chased down Gengar until its Dark Pulse destroyed them. Turning quickly, the Shadow Pokemon used Dark Pulse once more. Despite Virgo's successful dodges, Gengar grew more and more amused. Its smile was as wide as can be, malicious bursts of laughter growing louder and louder.

"You find something funny?" Virgo questioned. She teleported behind Gengar and used Psychic to keep the pokemon in place. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

Gengar didn't stop. Virgo forced it to its knees, but his laughter never stopped.

"What's so funny?!"

Gengar struggled to turn its head. "You lost," was his response.

"What?" Virgo raised her brows.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A shrill shriek stabbed Hayate and Virgo like a sharp knife. Their eyes widened and heart rates quicken as the screamer yelled for help. Another scream let loose, her kicks and angry flails did nothing but phase through her captor. Her barriers were useless, her stamina was depleting, and a tinge of fear was beginning to creep up on her.

Dusknoir, the one dragging her down, opened the mouth on its stomach. "Resistance is futile," its voice deep and dark.

"Wanna bet?" Orion and Hayate teleported in and struck. However, Dusknoir placed Leyna in front of it, effectively halting their assault, but Hayate didn't stop moving. He grabbed his wife's arm.

"Now Orion!"

The Blade Pokemon teleported once more, taking Leyna and Dusknoir with him. As soon as they materialized, Gallade used Night Slash to force Dusknoir off. The ghost-type Pokemon sunk into the ground to put distance between them, re-emerging a few yards away with its fellow morphs.

Hayate positioned his team in front of him and Leyna, whose tired body fell in her husband's embrace. "Still having fun?" She spat out, not exactly directly aimed at him.

"Okay, I take it back. They mean business," Hayate sighed. "New plan, we need to take them down."

"Virgo, were you able to uncover anything from that Golem?" Leyna chewed on her nail when her pokemon shook her head. "We were close. If only that Gengar hadn't interfered. Okay, Orion and Virgo, we need to capture one. It doesn't matter anymore, whichever one you can manage. The rest of you, provide cover. We're getting to the bottom this."

The pokemon acknowledged the order. It was time for the magic word.

"Let's light 'em up guys!" Hayate declared. His team rushed into battle. "And you," he glanced at his wife. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Leyna rolled her eyes. "Like you're one to talk."

"I mean it." He squeezed her tight.

"Focus. You can kiss me later."

"Yes ma'am. Let's show them the true fury of the Moriyama Family."

"With pleasure."

* * *

Things were progressing swimmingly. He suffered a few setbacks here and there, but he was used to such occurrences. Only the end results mattered. Bumps in the road were a certainty, and he would make sure to learn from the failure. The first plan is doing away with the weak members. He didn't need mindless slaves, but ones that were truly capable. Too many plans failed because of someone's incompetence or, and he was ashamed to admit it, his own shortcomings.

Not this time though. This time will be different. He'll make sure everything goes off without a hitch. So far, everything is falling into his hands. Many of his strongest adversaries were scattered. He agreed that the G-Men were a very powerful bunch. However, everyone seems to forget that behind the impenetrable wall of Pokémon lies the fragility of a human being. It was their Pokémon that made them fearsome. Bypass those walls, and they're left with nothing.

"Mister Giovanni sir, you have a message from Marcus and Kathrine Hedia," one of his secretaries said. The leader of Team Rocket let his smile grow as he swiveled in his chair and activated the monitor. There, the familiar face of Kathrine appeared along with a _very_ roughed up Arcanine.

"You have an update for me?"

Kathrine nodded. "Not really an update. More like something you should see." Kathrine turned the camera passed Marcus's glorious mane and focused it on the prize. Giovanni's eyes nearly flew from their sockets as a loud gasp escaped his throat. He believed his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Is that really?"

"We were just as surprised. It attacked us out of nowhere. Marcus got hurt really badly."

Giovanni touched his chin with his fingers, an idea forming. "Incredible. We can use it to our advantage."

"I don't want it," Kathrine stated matter-of-factly. Giovanni quickly closed his mouth and cleared his throat. He was about to question this woman's sanity. Who wouldn't want a Legendary Pokémon at their side? She was lucky to have even encountered it. Giovanni heard stories about this particular quadruped Pokémon. It was astonishing to see the Pokémon so defeated. It was a yellow, tiger-like Pokémon with black stripes and a white underside. It has a thin, light blue tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end. Most of its face consists of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes. Its muzzle is a light blue "X" and it has a black faceplate with two bumps that covers its forehead, nose, and ears. The yellow Pokémon has two long fangs that make its appearance similar to a saber-toothed cat. Its large claws each converge to form a single point and extra fur hangs off its body in front of its thighs. Its mane flows across its back and resembles dull purple rain clouds.

Out of the Legendary Pokémon, this one was part of the most reclusive. It distrusted humans, which would explain why it attacked Kathrine and Marcus. Giovanni couldn't wrap his head around it. Marcus took a serious beating, Giovanni noticed. He appeared okay, but there was a highly noticeable limp in his step.

"Marcus is the only one I need to get jobs done. I know how much Team Rocket loves rare Pokémon though. What should I do with it?"

"Catch it and send it to the lab. The guys can have a little fun."

"As you wish." Kathrine ended the call, leaving an ecstatic Giovanni to plan for his next move.

"This is better than I imagined."

* * *

Kathrine sighed. "Great, we're stuck with it until we can bring it to the boys in the lab." She removed an empty pokéball from her person and lazily tossed it at the defeated Pokémon. At least, they thought it was defeated. Before the capsule smacked it on the head, the Legendary Beast suddenly rose and jumped out of the way. It roared at the couple, wincing slightly, and then retreating around the mountain. Marcus prepared to give chase, but Kathrine pulled on his mane.

"Don't. We'll wait before going after it. You're in no condition for another fight."

Marcus calmed down and nodded with a heavy sigh leaving his mouth. Relief washed over him as he sat on his hind legs.

"Meetin' and fightin' a Legen'ry Pokémon is pretty unheard of, right?"

Kathrine dragged her fingers through Arcanine's head of hair. "They're a reclusive bunch. We probably stumbled into Raikou's territory. You're so strong though that it didn't even stand a chance."

Arcanine's tail began wagging. "Aw shucks. You know I'll fight the world faw ya, love."

"Which is why I don't need another Pokémon. Now, change back so I can dress your wounds. That Raikou put you through your places."

"It ain't somethin' to worry your beautiful 'ead over. I'll be right as rain come tomorrow."

"Marcus," Kathrine said his name more sternly. She folded her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed dangerously as Marcus stiffened. He quailed under his wife's glare. "That wasn't a suggestion."

Marcus sighed. "Sorry love." A white light shined on his person, his body changing and growing. Upon dimming, Kathrine was greeted with her husband's heterochromatic eyes and towering figure. She studied his wounds more carefully, her fingers closing to a tight fist.

"Guess this old bloke's finally gettin' up there, eh?"

"You're a thirty-seven-year-old man. I doubt that counts as old. You have the spirit of one though. Now sit down." Kathrine rummaged through her backpack and took out a first aid kit. "You need to be more careful. They're called Legendary for a reason, and just because Arcanine is specified as the "Legendary" Pokémon does not make it okay."

Marcus didn't dare talk back. As he sat crossed-legged, Kathrine cleaned the fresh blood and bandaged his injuries. She chewed on her bottom lip as the number of gashes and bite marks stayed in her mind. It never sat well with her when her husband had a mark on him. Granted, she had to slap him around a few times in their marriage, but his body is so durable that it hurts her hand.

"Love, you do know I will listen to any plight you 'ave. Don't feel like your worries are more insignificant. Remember; I'll fight the entire world faw ya."

"I know that, Marcus," she sighed, holding back the urge to roll her eyes. "But I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about, okay?"

Marcus lowered his eyelids more than half-way. "As you say, but I'll always listen."

Kathrine planted a long kiss on his cheek. "I know, and I thank you for that. Not many guys can stand a stubborn woman like me, but I'm glad you stuck by my side through it all."

That caused Marcus to laugh. "Most blokes would rip their 'air out."

Kathrine took a spot on his lap, her head leaning on his shoulder. "I hate impatient people. They're a nuisance. If they don't have the patience to put up with me, there's no point in trying."

Marcus chuckled again, wrapping his better arm around his wife. With the other, he placed his hand flat on the rocky ground. With the skill of a Lucario, Marcus scanned the terrain for any opposing factors. There were few Pokémon around. Many seemed to have distanced themselves from his fight with Raikou. It's a shame the Legendary Beast got away, but he could track it. His condition made dowsing hard though. He couldn't see very far, and with Raikou's speed, it would have gotten away long before he senses it.

"I rather like fightin' that Raikou."

"I can tell. Do you think you'll be able to take on our target?"

Marcus stiffened again. "I'm not so sure about that. Even with my morphing abilities, we're still dealing with a Legen'ry that could very well destroy Team Rocket and all their allies, singlehandedly. It's not something I am confident in fighting."

Kathrine understood. To be honest, she didn't want to pursue this mission either. But, she had to. Her hand was forced.

"I believe in you," she stated, raising her head. It was one of the rare times Marcus saw nervousness gloss over her eyes. She was endearingly stubborn, to him. If she wasn't letting a little docility take over, she was as stubborn and durable as a wall.

"Love, please tell me what Giovanni told you. I need to 'ear it from you." Marcus could easily read her mind with his psychic arsenal. He didn't want to do that though. Marcus is a man who values his wife's secrecy and privacy. If she didn't want to tell him, it meant one of two things: she was ill-informed and is trying to fill in gaps, or she's frightened.

"If we fail to bring back the target," Kathrine paused and averted her eyes. They had to accomplish their mission. "They'll take _her_ and make her into a morph as well."

In that instance, Marcus's eyes turned back into Arcanine's. He even growled like one.

"Not Rachel," he stated. "Not her."

His wife gripped his hand and gaze a firm squeeze. Cat was out of the bag now. "Yes, and apparently, Nicolas has no idea about this either, which I plan to maintain."

"But love." Kathrine held her hand up to stop him.

"There's nothing we can do."

"Like 'ell!"

"Marcus, listen to me. I've already done the formulating. I'm still working on her medicine, but as long as I have her information, I can continue to do that. Nicolas has enough problems in Sinnoh. He doesn't need more. He's in this for her sake, and we will help by keeping him out of the blue. Now, do you understand?"

Marcus hesitated. He trusted his wife's words, but he didn't like it. He knew she didn't either, but unlike her, Marcus can do something about it directly.

"Yes, love."

Kathrine patted him on the cheek. "Thank you, and I'm sorry. You're on the line as well. My…my whole family is being used against me. I need you to cooperate."

Marcus receded. "I won't like it, but faw you, I'll do anythin'."

Kathrine brought her lips to his. "That's what I love about you." She embraced him, feeling his strong fingers rub her backside. It was comforting. If only she could stay like that longer. She pressed another long kiss on his cheek. "Come on, we have a Raikou to hunt down."

Marcus nodded. "Yes love."

* * *

 **1 – Pikachu's Volt Tackle will be different this time around. It's a combination of the anime's running tackle and Smash Bros.' Final Smash. The colors have been swapped, where the giant ball is yellow instead of blue, and the running tackle is blue instead of yellow. I'll differentiate them as the story progresses.**


	22. First of Many

**A/N: Happy New Year guys, thanks for staying with me for another year. It really means a lot.**

 **Thank you Tohka123 for reviewing last chapter.**

* * *

Today is finally the day. It took a while, but finally, after a long week of training, a day of incidents, and a full night's rest, it was now time to compete for their first gym badge. Ash was his usual excited self, unable to stand still. Of the two challengers, he waited for this the longest. His patience can't rest any longer.

Ash's mentor, on the other hand, wasn't as excited; at least, not on the outside. Ryūga was as cool as a cucumber. He was eager to get this battle underway, but it wasn't for the gym badge though. He just wanted to fight. A good Pokémon battle sounds good. It was a challenge, and Ryūga never says no to a challenge. He wished he could get more hyped up like his appointed pupil. Ash hasn't stopped talking about today, and Misty and Brock have never seen him so restless for a gym battle.

Ash and his Pokémon worked extremely hard this past week. The latter felt more confident in his Pokémon and his skills. He didn't want to slow down yet. It was foreign to him. Ash was never one to take it slow. He moved with the excitement.

"Ash, the gym isn't going anywhere," Ryūga told him.

"I can't help it. We can finally win our gym badges," Ash declared and clenched his fists. "I almost went insane this past week, but it's finally happening. This badge is as good as ours, right buddy?" he glanced at Pikachu, who pumped his paws. Both were ready.

The group stood outside the giant spiral-shaped building, where they waited for the Gym Leader to greet them. Cynthia and Dawn were present to witness the upcoming battle. The bluenette, especially, was ecstatic to see what the boys had up their sleeves. Cynthia too wanted to judge their capabilities. She has yet to observe Ash in battle. After Dawn's interesting interpretation last night, the blonde beauty from Sinnoh wanted to see it with her own eyes.

"Those two are very excited," her friend pointed out. It was rubbing off on Dawn, eliciting a giggle from her lips.

"They're always excited," Misty answered. "You should see them training in the morning. It's like a boot camp."

Ryūga nudged her with his elbow, an evil smirk on his face. "I don't leave my soldiers behind, _private_."

Misty's brow twitched. "I told you to stop me calling that."

Ryūga didn't stop grinning. "You tried to join _my_ army. When you're in, there's no getting out. So, I will keep calling you private until _I_ feel like quitting. It makes you mad too, which is enough reason not to stop," he then whispered in her ear. "Plus, you and Maya started a war with me, and I won't be beaten."

Cynthia tapped his shoulder. "This training of yours, what is your routine?"

Ash and Pikachu were jolted a little when Ryūga's wicked grin turned to them. "Well first, I get them up at about five o'clock in the morning."

"No," Dawn interjected. She waved her hands. "Absolutely not."

Ryūga remembered when his pupil started off. "Ash said the same thing, but now, when I'm up, he's already up and breezing through his warmups. Same with his Pokémon. They do fifty push-ups, sit-ups, and then a few miles of jogging."

"No," Dawn repeated. She and Misty spoke at the same time. "You're crazy."

Ryūga replied matter-of-factly, "No, I'm efficient. I didn't get this fit by doing the bare minimum." He tightened his muscles and stuck his tongue out at Maya's side comment. "There were some mishaps along the way, but I had my family's support and Heracross's spirit. Speaking of Heracross, I've learned to fight thanks to him."

"Primeape is doing the same with me," Ash joined in. "He's rough, but he makes it fun too."

"How is training with a fighting master fun?" Dawn inquired.

"Hat Thief," the two challengers announced with a chuckle. Pikachu laughed with them.

"We use an item to fight over," Ryūga began explaining. "Sometimes, we'll use Ash's hat, my headband, or whatever we have on hand. The aim of the game is to keep the item secure for a certain amount of time. During that time, the "thief" must run away and defend the prize while dodging _everything_ the opponents throw at them."

Ash included, "And this is after the jogging."

"Finally, we end with some weight training and some mixed combat," Ryūga finished. "Repeat that routine with some twists here and there, and that's my regimen."

The listeners remained quiet, taking in the explanation.

Misty and Dawn broke the silence. "No."

"Ryu and dad do the same thing but much more," Maya chimed in.

"It sounds intense," Ash said.

"It _is_ ," Misty corrected him.

"But the results are true," the hat wearing trainer confirmed. Working with Ryūga did prove to be beneficial. True, he was still relatively lanky, but the budding sculpture of expertly crafted biceps and triceps were evident. However small the evidence is, the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence. Pikachu agreed with his trainer. He felt stronger and amazed at his new-found strength. It was because of his training that he was able to learn his species' signature move. Through more training, he can improve more.

"With a regimen like that, I can't wait to see how you perform." The gym's doors open, and Gym Leader Falkner greeted the group. Head Sage Tajiri tagged along, offering a small lean, and then eyeing the two challengers with an inquisitive gaze.

"I'm quite anxious to see how today turns out. I hope you two are ready," he said.

"We are," Ash spoke up first. His confidence was beaming. "We trained super hard for this. There's no way we can lose."

"Pikachu!" His partner concurred, announcing his victory.

"I admire your enthusiasm," Falkner commented. As a member of the G-Men himself, he is very familiar with Red and Hayate. They are two of the organization's strongest fighters. To face their respective sons, it was sure to be an amazing battle.

One question remained: _'Should I unveil my secret weapon?'_

"Don't get cocky though since this is the first gym. Flying-types are not to be underestimated. Who's first to see?"

If possible, Ash and Pikachu's smile would've enlarged. "We're up," the raven-haired trainer said. Tajiri traded glances with Ryūga, recalling he would be the first to go.

"He wouldn't stop begging," was the mentor's response.

Falkner invited them inside the gym. "Let's get started then, Ash. If you all will follow me."

Inside the gym, the foyer was lined with statues and portraits of different flying-type Pokémon. There were different colored feathers on display with the picture of the owner hung underneath. Towards the back of the hallway, an elevator waited. It took the group to the top floor, where the battlefield awaited. It was the standard arena. However, there was no ceiling, allowing any flying-type to spread their wings without worry.

"Battlers, to your position," Tajiri stated. "I shall act as referee."

Ash took his place. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and stood patiently beside him. "Here we go, buddy. Time to see if all that hard work paid off."

"Pika!"

Ryūga and the others sat on the bench seated on Ash's side of the arena. Dawn and Maya could barely contain their excitement. "I've never seen a Gym Battle in person before," the former said.

"It can get pretty intense," Brock answered. "Ash will surprise you."

The bluenette pressed a finger to her chin, a brilliant idea coming to her mind. She called out her starter Pokémon, Piplup, to watch the match with her.

"A Piplup," Ryūga noted. "Nice."

"It's so cute!" Misty stated and nearly snatched the penguin Pokémon away from Dawn. Her love of water Pokémon was taking over.

"Pay close attention Piplup, we're about to see a gym battle," Dawn informed him. Her starter nodded, impatient to see how this trainer faired in a real battle. His Squirtle was a Pokémon to admire. Despite its tired state, it pushed itself to douse the intense flames. Piplup has come to respect the Kanto starter.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Violet City's Gym Leader Falkner is about to begin," Tajiri announced. "This will be a three-on-three battle. The winner will be decided once all of one side's Pokémon are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Now, both of you, call out your first Pokémon."

"Hoothoot, take to the skies!" Falkner bellowed.

Smiling, Ash threw out his Pokémon. "Chikorita, I choose you!"

Confusion spread across some of the audience's faces as the grass Johto starter emerged from her pokéball.

"Chika!" She cried and ran back to hug her trainer.

"Not yet, Chikorita. We have a badge to earn first, okay?" Ash stopped her. She regained focus and stepped back into the arena, pumped and ready.

"Ash, normally I would scold someone for making such a mistake, but I get the feeling that you have a plan," Falkner spoke up.

"You should never judge a battle by its type. No matter the battle, we'll always give it our best."

Falkner snickered. If he didn't know any better, he would think it was Red himself standing across from him.

"That's what I like to hear," he replied. "Show me your strength then."

"We will, right Chikorita?"

"Chika!"

"Challengers ready?" Tajiri raised his hand. "Battle begin!"

Ash wasted no time. "Vine Whip!"

His partner extended two vines and launched them at her opponent. They came fast, but Hoothoot was faster. Per Falkner's orders, the Owl Pokémon ascended, avoiding the not very effective attack, and then dodging the subsequent others. Chikorita continued to snap her vines, but it proved ineffective.

"Peck!" Falkner commanded. The small owl dove.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash countered. A mass of sharp leaves ejected from the big leaf atop the grass starter's head and raced towards Hoothoot. While still gaining momentum, Hoothoot dodged the horde and stabbed Chikorita in the side with its sharp beak. Chikorita cried out as the force pushed her back and left her momentarily dazed. Using the opportunity, Hoothoot slammed into Chikorita with a fierce Tackle.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Don't give up! Vine Whip, one more time!" He exclaimed, thrusting his right arm out.

"It's no use," Falkner stated. He swiped his left arm to the right. "Gust!"

Hoothoot went airborne again and flapped its wings repetitively. A strong flurry of wind pushed against Chikorita, the Johto starter digging her stubs into the ground to brave the squall. She forced her eye open, took careful aim, and ejected another Vine Whip, which pierced through the heavy blustery weather and snaked around Hoothoot's legs.

"Oh no," Falkner responded first.

"Alright, now slam it!" Ash cried. Chikorita did as such, twisting her body and bringing the ensnared flying-type crudely to the ground. The world was spinning, its body was stumbling, and its focus wavered.

Falkner wasn't going to be beaten that easily though. "Get it together, Hoothoot. Confusion!"

"Tackle!" Ash called. Chikorita raced at her opponent and smashed into the Owl Pokémon. At the same time her Tackle connected, Hoothoot was able to pull off its attack and blasted Chikorita with a burst of psychic energy. Both Pokémon slid across the ground and came to a steady halt. Neither moved afterward.

Tajiri inspected the battlers. Both had swirls in their eyes, signifying their inability to continue.

"Hoothoot and Chikorita are both unable to battle. The first match is a draw," Tajiri declared.

"Great job Chikorita," Ash praised as he recalled his Pokémon to her capsule. "Take a nice rest."

"Well Ash, I must say I'm impressed, but this is only the beginning," Falkner warned him. He took another pokéball from his belt after returning Hoothoot. "Take to the skies, Dodrio!"

Falkner's next Pokémon was the three-headed flying-type wingless bird. Each head gave a shrill battle cry while Ash thought about his next plan of attack. His eyes met Pikachu's, and both knew what time it is. With a short nod, Pikachu ran onto the field.

"Pika!" Sparks of electricity generated from the electric rodent's cheeks.

Tajiri raised his hand again. "Challengers ready? Begin!"

"Agility!" Both trainers stated. Pikachu and Dodrio sprinted around the arena with outstanding speediness. The electric rodent flashed Dodrio a taunting smirk as it outran the bird, making the middle head squawk with rage. It was hard for the audience to keep up. While he wasn't battling, it was never a bad idea to train himself. Ryūga used his Aura to keep the Pokémon in view. He decided that it would be a great chance to refine his control. His keener perception of the world allowed him to track Pikachu and Dodrio.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu suddenly stopped and let loose a powerful bolt of lightning. Dodrio successfully dodged by jumping up high.

"Drill Peck!" Falkner countered. The three-headed flying Pokémon's beaks started to spin swiftly like a drill and proceeded to stab at Pikachu. The electric rodent stayed focused and evaded his adversary's endless assault. He ducked and weaved, narrowly avoiding being brutally pecked, but Dodrio kept up the heat. The top head, in particular, wanted to repay Pikachu for taunting it.

"Now use Fury Attack!" Falkner issued next. First, Dodrio took Pikachu by surprise by throwing out its leg and tripping the rodent up. Then, the three heads attacked as one with their beaks, rapidly.

"Thunder!" Ash cried. Hurriedly, Pikachu gathered as much electricity as he could and set it free in one giant eruption. The blast knocked Dodrio away and gave it a nasty shock. "Quick Attack!"

Pikachu sprinted forward with a trail of white following behind. Before connecting, Pikachu twisted his body to add momentum and slammed into Dodrio. Falkner cheered his Pokémon on as it tanked the hit.

"Tri Attack!" The Gym Leader directed. Dodrio's three heads positioned themselves at the corner of a triangle and opened their beaks wide. An orb of energy then formed inside their beaks: the right one colored green, the top one indigo, and the left one red. Between the three orbs, a red triangle manifested and slowly changed between the three colors. Once it turned indigo, Dodrio fired.

Pikachu retaliated with Thunderbolt. A raging dragon of lightning battled against the triple threat of ice, fire, and thunder. The ground quailed as the clash ended in an equal match. However, neither Pikachu, Ash, nor the spectators were expecting a mini blizzard, firestorm, and thunderstorm to follow the shockwave. The three elements engulfed Pikachu, freezing him to the core, then melting him and burning away at his defense, and finally delivering a powerful current. The last one didn't do much, but together, it was a devastating blow.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash inquired. Pikachu was about to acknowledge the question, but suddenly, his body caught fire, and he released a painful cry. "Oh no, he's burned."

"Tri Attack has a possibility of either paralyzing, burning, or freezing an enemy," Falkner explained with an amused smirk. "Your Pikachu got the worst of them. How long can it last now?"

"Can you keep going Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu gave a resolved nod, in which Ash chuckled at. "What am I saying? I know you can handle it."

"Let's wrap this up, shall we?" Falkner prepared himself. "Dodrio, Giga Impact!"

Dodrio flew into the sky and its body became surrounded by orange streaks. As it descended rapidly, a purple energy appeared from the top of the streaks and enveloped the three-headed bird's body. Dodrio flew down, releasing waves of vehement energy.

"We're not going to back down, buddy! Are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" The electric rodent already knew what to do. Using Quick Attack, Pikachu dashed forward. His speed didn't last long though, as he came to a sudden halt when the burn erupted again.

Ash egged his partner on. "Push through, Pikachu! You can do it!"

Pikachu growled as his cheeks released ample amounts of electricity. He willed his body to run, run faster and launch itself into the air, en route to Dodrio's Giga Impact.

"Volt Tackle: Smash Ball!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika-CHHUUU!" Pikachu's roar echoed as additional electricity surged through his body and encased the rodent in a large sphere of thunder.

"Go Pikachu!" Dawn acclaimed. As the only one familiar with the attack, Dawn voiced the excitement for everyone. The others: Falkner, Dodrio, and Tajiri included, were stunned by the levels of tremendous power generated by Pikachu. It was nothing short of incredible.

However.

"What? Pikachu!" Ash bellowed out in surprise and confusion. Pikachu suddenly veered off course and flew passed Dodrio instead. The electric rodent slammed into the wall on the opposite end of the arena. The building shook, the collision leaving behind a big gaping hole. Pikachu, still in Smash Ball mode, began moving again, zipping to and fro in an unpredictable pattern.

Ash cried out again. "Pikachu, what's going on?"

Pikachu changed course again. He crashed into the ground, rocketed up, and dashed through the sky. Sparks of electricity branched from Volt Tackle and ravaged the arena's floor. Dodrio, who already landed and deactivated Giga Impact, was forced to dodge.

"Dodrio!" Falkner shouted. "Try and stop Pikachu – Giga Impact!"

"What's happening?" Dawn questioned, holding a hand up to her lips. Her shocked face was frozen as she watched Pikachu spiral out of control. "This didn't happen last time." She didn't understand it. This was entirely different than the last time Pikachu used Volt Tackle.

"He can't control it," Ryuga answered, placing the incubating poké-egg in Maya's lap and standing up. " In the tower, there was a lot less room to maneuver, but here, where one can move freely, there's a lot more space to work with, a lot more possibilities to consider. Pikachu has a lot more inertia to work with and it's making it harder to fly straight."

The silver and black-haired trainer brushed the top of his mane with his hand and began taking a deep breath. A smirk tugged at his lips as bolts of lightning ran close by, startling everyone but him and Cynthia, who remained quiet throughout the battle. Her focus slid to Ryūga, her mind eager to see what he has up his sleeve. She already has a guess, but it's fun to observe.

Ryūga didn't have much confidence in his plan, but he wasn't going to take any chances in case Pikachu decided to come after them. He relaxed his muscles and recalled the advice his mother and grandpa told him. The mantra helped ease his mind, allowing him to look deep within himself.

In the meantime, Ash was trying to calm down Pikachu. His words didn't get through though, and even with the burn status, Pikachu continued to fly out of control. Dodrio had no luck in stopping the rodent's onslaught either.

Ash dove to the ground as Pikachu soared over him. He shouted, "Everyone, look out!"

Ryūga had it covered. He opened his eyes, which glowed a golden yellow, and punched his knuckles together. Keeping his focus, Ryūga thrust his palms outward, and from his hands, a large blue barrier expanded around him and the others.

"It's not powerful enough," Cynthia commented. As soon as she said that, Pikachu rammed into the barrier. It shattered under the tremendous force, and Ryūga was completely overtaken and launched backward into the wall.

"Big brother!" Maya ran to him.

On the plus side, the barrier was enough to slow Pikachu down. The electricity started to wane, and the orb encasing Pikachu diminished. Eventually dying down completely, Pikachu's Volt Tackle ended, and the rodent fell to the ground in an exhausted heap.

"Pikachu!" Ash hastened to his partner and scooped him into his arms. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Pi…Pikachu." Pikachu was drained. He managed a weak smile before falling unconscious due to fatigue. His worried trainer breathed a heavy sigh of relief, knowing his best friend is okay. He had no idea Volt Tackle would turn out like this. It was powerful, no denying that, but that was the last thing Ash expected to see, and there was another version of it Ash hasn't used yet either according to Dawn's story.

"Ash, is he okay?" Falkner asked. He nodded back.

"He's fine but unable to continue." Turning to his friends, Ash handed Pikachu to Misty. The water-type fanatic stroked the top of the rodent's head. "Is everyone okay? Ryūga?"

He replied with a light chuckle. "Aside from a slight headache, I'm golden. Pikachu packs a punch though."

"Everything was fine until he went airborne," Misty commented.

"Ryūga is right," Brock spoke up. "Pikachu can't control his newest attack just yet."

"We'll work on it later," Ash stated. He turned on his heel and re-took his position on the battlefield. _'Things may not have gone as I planned, but that won't stop us now. We'll win it for you, Pikachu. Don't worry.'_

Tajiri announced Falkner as the winner of the second round, leaving Ash with just one Pokémon to Falkner's two. Dodrio was primed and ready to continue, albeit a little shaken up and winded after trying to stop Pikachu.

"You're just full of surprises today, Ash," the blue-haired Gym Leader commented. "Had Pikachu not gone haywire, I have no doubt the winner would be you."

"Yeah, but we won't let some mishap get us down. We'll just have to train harder until he can fly perfectly." Taking out his final pokéball, Ash gave it a brief stare as a large smile tugged at his lips.

Last night, Ash contemplated on what team to use. Since he's incorporating some old Pokémon, Ash wanted to use them and his new Pokémon. Pikachu was mandatory in case things went a little sour. It was hard to choose between Chikorita and Heracross, but ultimately, he went with the former. However, his final Pokémon is where the raven-haired trainer decided his real leaf turnover would officially begin.

"Ash, please call out your next Pokémon," Tajiri broke his thoughts. Ash exhaled a small breath and gripped the front of his hat. Giving it a one-eighty twist, the bill faced the spectators.

Misty and Brock knew what the gesture meant while everyone else tilted their heads to the side.

"What's he doing?" Dawn inquired.

"He's getting serious," Misty answered.

"It's his signature style," Brock included.

Ash called out his final Pokémon. "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

Out from the capsule, the majestic Pidgeot spread her wings and let out a powerful shriek. She landed atop the arena and sized up her opponent. Falkner was quite surprised to see such a beautiful and mighty-looking Pidgeot. As a lover of flying-types himself, he was thoroughly impressed with Ash's choice.

"That's a very beautiful Pidgeot, Ash. I'm amazed," he commented.

"Thanks, but she's more than just beautiful."

Pidgeot flapped her wings once as hard as she could and produced a staggering gale that made Falkner protect his eyes and Dodrio's three heads to put all their weight towards the bottom to keep still. The Gym Leader's smile widened at the prospect of fighting Pidgeot. Her demonstration was all he needed to see.

Tajiri announced the battle to begin.

"Steel Wing!" Ash yelled. Pidgeot dashed forward with extraordinary acceleration. Her wings glistened in their metallic sheaths.

"Agility!" Falkner countered. It wasn't enough. Pidgeot slapped Dodrio's three heads before they could even move.

Ash punched the air. "Air Slash!"

Raising her wings above her head, a spiraling light blue orb of energy formed in between them. Pidgeot then tossed the ball at Dodrio, and as it rushes towards the three-headed bird, a light blue aura surrounded it.

Falkner retaliated, "Tri Attack!" and Dodrio countered with the elemental triangle. Ice, fire, and thunder chased the majestic Bird Pokémon as Dodrio moved out of the way of Air Slash. However.

"Bat it with Steel Wing!" Ash commanded. Evading the triple element attack, Pidgeot caught up with her Air Slash and, with her right-wing coated in steel, whacked the orb towards a baffled Dodrio. There was no time to issue a command. A violent squall of wind cut through the three-headed bird followed by its painful shrieks. Dodrio fell, and the swirls of defeat appeared in its eyes.

"Dodrio is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins," Tajiri announced.

"Nice work, Pidgeot!" Ash cheered. The Bird Pokémon landed on her side of the arena, no signs of fatigue.

"Now it's down to the last one," Cynthia stated. She gave her blue-haired friend credit about Ash's battling style. He is most comfortable going with the flow. Now, Cynthia needed to see how Ryūga battled.

"What do you think his last Pokémon is?" Dawn asked.

"Ryūga?" Brock aimed the question at him.

"Hmm, I've never met Falkner before, so I can't be sure. If I had to guess though, I say he also has a Pidgeot."

"Well Ash, not many challengers have beaten Dodrio," Falkner complimented. He removed his final Pokémon, and instantly, the air around him began to shift. Ryūga sat straighter, more engrossed in the fight than ever. "I think you're ready for the big wing."

"Bring it on," Ash declared. "We'll do our best, right Pidgeot?" His partner nodded in agreement. Falkner eyed Tajiri for a moment. The older gentleman was pleased with how the battle progressed. Both have seen enough, but where would the fun be if things ended so soon?

"Come, my friend, and claim the skies!" Falkner tossed the capsule. When the Pokémon emerged, it copied Pidgeot's demonstration and conjured a powerful gust that forced the challenger and audience to shield their faces. The wind was so strong, Pikachu awoke from his slumber, Heracross and Primeape's pokéball began to shake in anticipation, and Piplup was ready to go back in his.

"Amazing," Ash whispered. Pidgeot remained steadfast.

"Only one Pokémon has beaten my friend here. Ash, do you think you can become the second trainer to ever defeat my Staraptor?"

"Staraptor!" The Predator Pokémon, Staraptor, cried. Its small, red eyes assessed the challenger. She was powerful, Staraptor noted. Strong and majestic, she was a beautiful combination.

"What Pokémon is that?" Ash questioned. He reached for his pokédex, but Dawn beat him to it.

 **Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon. Staraptor has an aggressive temperament and will bravely attack enemies that are far bigger than itself.**

"So cool," Ash responded. _'Pokémon bigger than itself? It's huge!'_ He shook his head and clapped his cheeks. _'Now isn't the time to be impressed. We have a gym badge to win.'_

"Trainers ready?" Tajiri asked. Both gave their confirmation. "Begin!"

"Pidgeot, use Air S—"

" _Please let me."_ Ash halted his speech. There was that familiar voice again – the one that appeared when Pidgeot first returned. He's wondered who the voice belonged to, and then there was the possibility that the voice could belong to Pidgeot herself. It sounded very familiar despite Ash hearing it only a few times in his life.

Maybe.

Ash gave his consent. _"Okay, go for it Pidgeot! Show this Staraptor who's boss!"_

Pidgeot sang and ascended. It truly was her voice Ash kept hearing. _'Man, how deaf was I? She was with me the entire time.'_

Pidgeot flew in a circle above the waiting Staraptor, keeping the bigger than normal Predator Pokémon in sight. Acknowledging her trainer's previous plan, she executed another Air Slash, launching the high-speed wing ball at the enemy Pokémon.

Staraptor stayed still, watching patiently. It didn't bother to move. Instead, it waited for the orb to close in, and when the distance was close enough, Staraptor used Steel Wing to deflect the orb away. No struggle. No strife.

Ash and Pidgeot were stunned for a second.

Staraptor spread its wings and chased after Pidgeot. In seconds, the Predator Pokémon was on top of her. Its mighty wings came together to clap Pidgeot's cheeks, but the Bird Pokémon dove. She re-ascended and threw her talons out, rapidly and constantly.

Staraptor held up its right wing, blocking the kicks effortlessly as a small smirk grew on its face.

Ash wanted to issue a countermeasure. He's never sat by in battle and let his Pokémon do all work. This was foreign to him. His words nearly slipped from his lips, but he caught himself and held his tongue.

' _She asked you to trust her. Do it, for her.'_ Ash told himself.

Both birds flew like the wind, practically dancing around one another in midair. As if wielding swords, Pidgeot and Staraptor battled with Steel Wing. The loud screech of their metallic wings echoed as they flew about.

Pidgeot winds her wing back and whipped it forward; however, Staraptor was a step ahead. Backflipping in the air, Staraptor evaded the wing. Then, suddenly, its body became surrounded by white streaks and vanished in an instant.

The Bird Pokemon was mysteriously struck with vehemence. A shrill squawk echoed as Pidgeot plummeted from the air, and Staraptor reappeared, the white streaks no longer present.

Ash held his tongue again. Standing still was harder than he thought. He can't sit still long enough.

"Why aren't Ash and Falkner speaking?" Dawn asked. "Pidgeot and Staraptor are acting all on their own. Is something wrong?"

"No," Cynthia answered. "They're competing to see who has the stronger bond. By letting their Pokémon fight on their own, the trainers are proving that the bond between them and their Pokémon is not strictly trainer and Pokémon, but very close friends. It's that trust, the Pokémon are testing."

"It's also a great way to make other trainers mad," Ryūga chimed in. "Imagine fighting an opponent who thought you weren't even worth the effort, so they send in their Pokémon and let it have fun. I do it with Heracross sometimes."

Pidgeot recomposed herself and pulled up. Her world spun briefly. She was hit with what felt like a Double-Edge.

Training with her flock was arduous. She spent days and nights strengthening herself for the day Ash returned to get her. But, none of the flying-types could pack a punch like Staraptor.

Using Agility, Pidgeot closed the distance between her and Staraptor. She deftly backhanded the Predator Pokémon with her wing before it could react. Following up, she went for another Wing Attack. However, Staraptor didn't allow it. Meeting her attack, Staraptor retaliated with Steel Wing and smashed the metal limb into Pidgeot's. She flew back, a tingling vibration spreading over her wing.

Staraptor came forth and retaliated with a never-ending rapid battering of kicks and pecks with its wings – Close Combat. Pidgeot tanked the hits, the agony swelling. Then, Staraptor flew behind Pidgeot and reached for her tail feathers with its talons.

Pidgeot vanished via the same move performed earlier, Aerial Ace. The Predator Pokémon braced itself for impact.

Pidgeot connected, but Staraptor wasn't phased completely. After braving the hit, Staraptor grabbed Pidgeot's tailfeather and dragged her towards the floor. It flipped forward and released its grip, throwing Pidgeot like a projectile. She couldn't stop herself in time and crashed roughly into the ground.

Ash finally broke the painful silence and cried out Pidgeot's name. It wasn't looking good, but neither Ash nor Pidgeot gave up. The Bird Pokémon gave her trainer a reassuring nod and took flight once again. She and Staraptor exchanged a flurry of Wing Attack and Steel Wing while using Agility to stay on each other's tailfeathers.

Staraptor battled its opponent with more Close Combat, ignoring its drop in durability with each frequent use. It was enjoying itself too much to worry about defense.

Another Air Slash chased Staraptor. The Predator Pokémon whipped out a Whirlwind to send it right back and get back in the fight. Thankfully, Pidgeot's speed allowed her to evade the projectile, but Staraptor was ready for it. Close Combat pounded Pidgeot's body. On the last swing, Staraptor missed, and Pidgeot struck its wing with a mighty Steel Wing. Wincing, Staraptor endured the pain and headbutted the Bird Pokémon. Then, disappearing, Staraptor crashed into Pidgeot with Aerial Ace and sent the majestic Pokémon falling.

Staraptor's wing was hurting, making it harder to stay airborne. It was time to end this.

Falkner acknowledged his Pokémon's confirmation. He grabbed Ash's attention. "There's no shame in forfeiting, Ash."

"We won't quit!" the challenger declared back, his fingers curled into a fist. "You can still win Pidgeot! Don't give in!"

"It's already too late," Falkner responded. He nodded to Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon more than happy to oblige. It wasn't disappointed in the slightest. For the finisher, Staraptor pulled in its wings and dove down at Pidgeot like a missile. Its body soon bursts into flames.

' _You have to dodge Pidgeot, hurry!'_ Ash began to panic. Pidgeot tried to pull up. but her strength was fading fast, and Staraptor was gaining on her quickly. The enemy Pokémon opened its wings, and its body became engulfed in a dazzling blue aura.

"You can do it!" Ash cheered. Ryūga and Cynthia felt their hairs stand on end as Ash egged his partner on, his feelings intensifying. The latter looked through her peripherals to judge the former's reaction. He was stunned silent, his eyes still glowing.

The two members of the audience weren't the only one to feel the passion of Ash's emotions. Pidgeot too felt something electrifying course through her system, giving her strength. She listened to her trainer's encouragement and felt the force wake her up.

Her eyes snapped open, and Staraptor was the first thing she saw. It almost hit her.

Almost.

Acting swiftly, Pidgeot flapped her wings with the rest of her strength and quickly changed course. The biggest grin flashed on Pidgeot's face before she watched Staraptor slam headfirst into the ground, unable to save itself in time

"Alright!" Ash danced up and down.

"So they have a second wind," Falkner commented. He panicked slightly after Staraptor missed, astounded by Pidgeot's quick thinking. Sparks of blue electricity crackled around his Pokémon's body, indicating the recoil damage. "Don't get too comfortable. Staraptor is more than capable of handling a few surprises."

"I don't doubt it, but what was that attack just now?" Ash inquired. "I've never seen anything like it."

"That was called Brave Bird, and it's only one of the most powerful flying-type moves Staraptor can learn. Let's show you another." Still leaving Staraptor to its guns, the Predator Pokémon gained some distance and flew higher into the air. At the perfect height, it turned around and flew straight down at Pidgeot like a missile. This time though, its body became surrounded by a clear aura of white energy around it.

"If you can stop this, Ash, I will acknowledge your strength as a trainer. If you can't, I expect you to come back and challenge me again, understand?"

"Loud and clear, but that won't happen. We'll win this. I promise. Pidgeot, we can match them. Finish this!"

" _With pleasure."_ Pidgeot propelled herself at Staraptor. Folding her wings in to gain speed, she encased herself in purple and yellow energy. Everyone waited with baited breath as Pidgeot's Giga Impact and Staraptor's Sky Attack were on one another's feathers. Beads of nervous sweat dripped off the spectators' face.

Ash didn't lose faith in his Pokémon. He cheered her on mentally, afraid to speak aloud.

It was inevitable. The clash of flying-types resulted in a massive shockwave powerful enough to make the earth quiver. Smoke billowed out in the air as heavy winds blew around.

It became deathly silent. No one found the words to speak. Only when two objects emerged from the smoke did noise break the quiet. Pidgeot and Staraptor were unresponsive to their trainer's call. They were falling fast. Too fast

Pidgeot struggled to keep her eyes open. It was difficult to stay awake with the adrenaline sapping the remains of her energy while keeping her from feeling the pain. She moved her head, eyes observing Staraptor trapped in a prone state. It gave no movements, but it appeared as calm and predatorily as before. It traded glances, and in that moment, Pidgeot was able to capture the pain in its eyes. It became apparent to the Bird Pokémon. Staraptor's wings gave out. It couldn't fly.

Pulling ahead, Pidgeot opened hers and flapped the right as much as she could. Slowly, she was able to delay their descent.

 _Staraptor closed its eyes. "You didn't need to."_

" _I looked after a flock on my own. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't help?"_ The mother in her came forth and took control of her body. _"You're very powerful."_

" _Thank you. You're no pushover either. I'd like to fight you again."_

" _You're not trying to court me, are you?"_

Staraptor chirped lightly at the accusation. _"I'm already taken, by another Pidgeot a lot like you. She's the only other Pokémon to have defeated me. Became captivated right after."_

Pidgeot remembers many flying-type Pokémon trying to court her. Each one failed. The Staraptors were very adamant about winning her over. She thought about their battle. _"I_ _got lucky with my attack. Your wings were already damaged."_

" _Maybe, but you can't deny that you gave me a strenuous workout. Not many can do that, except my mate."_

Pidgeot recognized the trainers' call and landed not so smoothly on the arena floor. Both she and Staraptor fell on their stomachs, exhaustion and the injuries catching up to them. It took a couple of seconds, but Pidgeot was able to rise again, albeit haphazardly. Staraptor stayed floored.

"It's…it's over," Tajiri released the breath he didn't know he was holding. His brain couldn't think of any words to say. There was nothing _to_ say. He raised his arm and gestured to Ash. "Staraptor is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner, and with all three of Falkner's Pokémon out, that makes Ash Ketchum the victor!"

A deafening group cheer erupted from the audience as they clapped for the trainers. The challenger was rooted to the ground, stunned beyond belief. He couldn't believe it. They won. They really won. His excitement burst forth, and he ran to his falling Pokémon. Catching her in his arms, Ash eased Pidgeot on the ground and gave her a big warm embrace.

"You were fantastic Pidgeot. Thank you. I realized the voice I kept hearing was you."

Pidgeot offered a weak smile and lightly nudged Ash's cheek with her head. _"Took you long enough."_

"Take a good rest. You earned it," Ash said.

"Would you look at that," Falkner said to Staraptor, rubbing its head. "I think this is your second loss now. Very impressive don't you think?"

"Raptor." The Predator Pokémon was too tired to speak back. Falkner returned the exhausted Pokémon to its pokéball and went to congratulate Ash.

"Ash, thank you for the wonderful battle. You and your Pokémon fought valiantly."

The Pallet Town trainer shook Falkner's hand. "Thanks, you were really strong too. I never lost hope though."

"The bond between you and your Pokémon is to be admired. I'm more than happy to award you with the Zephyr Badge." Falkner presented Ash a wing-shaped badge. The challenger happily accepted.

"Oh no," Misty groaned and covered her face. She and Brock knew what was about to happen next. Pikachu hurried to the center.

"What?" Dawn asked back.

"You'll see," was Brock's response, not as embarrassed as Misty. The rest looked confused.

Ash grinned from ear to ear. With Pikachu in position, he pumped his fists and started to cheer. "Alright, I just got…the Zephyr Badge!" He danced and raised the badge high.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered next to him.

The Moriyama siblings burst into laughter while Dawn giggled, and Cynthia looked on in amusement.

"I'm guessing he does that every time something big happens," Ryūga said.

"You missed it when he caught Chikorita and Heracross. He does it whenever he catches a Pokémon or earns a badge," the Cerulean Gym Leader elaborated.

"It's funny," Maya commented. "I want you to do the same after your battle, Ryu."

"I'll think of my own dance. I don't want to steal Ash's mojo."

"Great," Misty sighed while Brock chuckled. "We have another one."

Falker let out a heavy breath. The battles weren't over yet. "I have one more team prepared," he said aloud to Ryūga. "You'll like this one, Ryūga. When you're ready, come to the field."

Ryūga handed his sister the egg. "There's my cue, guys. Time to flex our muscles."

"Good luck, big brother!" his little sister encouraged.

Ryūga walked past Ash and bumped fists with him. "Great job." His pupil gave him a face-splitting grin. One of the other sages took Falkner and Ash's injured Pokémon to the Pokémon Center for treatment. Since Pikachu was just exhausted and not injured, he stayed with his trainer. Ash needed to witness his teacher's first gym battle.

"You were incredible, Ash," Dawn complimented him when he sat in between her and Maya. She was feeling very giddy after that display.

"Thanks, but that was only the first gym battle of many," Ash told her. "I plan to win them all and take on the Pokémon League."

"You and your Pokémon share a really tight bond," Cynthia commented. "The way I see it, you will continue to grow stronger."

"That's the plan," Ash replied. "After today, the first thing we're going to do is get that move perfected, Pikachu. You'll be a one Pokémon army by the time we're done."

"Pikachu!"

The pats on the back ceased, and the attention went to Ryūga. The older trainer stretched while dealing with an internal issue.

' _It's supposed to be another battle. Why do I feel nervous now?'_ He pondered. _'Dad's challenge maybe?'_ His father knew of his neutrality towards competitive battling but issued the challenge anyway: beat the Gym Leaders to take the Silver Conference. _'Why is that so important?'_

He chose to ignore it for now. It was his turn to win a gym bad. There's no way he would let his pupil show him up

"I feel winded already, but I can't wait for this. Are you ready, Ryūga? I want to see just what you and your Pokémon are made of." Falkner declared. The azure-haired Gym Leader was pumped. The adrenaline from his battle with Ash continued to flow strongly.

Ryūga removed his first Pokémon from his person. He responded, "Challenge accepted."

"The rules are the same as last match," Tajiri stated. "The battle will end when all of one side's Pokémon are unable to continue. Trainers ready? Call out your first Pokémon."

"Taillow, take to the sky!"

"Hino, engage!"

On Falkner's side, a small Taillow emerged from its capsule and zipped through the air, and on Ryūga's side, Hino the Cyndaquil stood tall. Igniting the spots on his back, Hino's spirits were heating up.

"Begin!"

"Double Team!" the Gym Leader ordered. One Taillow became two, and two became four. Soon, a flock of Taillow hovered in the air and surrounded the Johto fire starter. "Peck!"

"Wait for it," Ryūga told Hino. Hino stayed calm as waited for his trainer's countermeasure. "Flame Wheel, stay in place!" there was the commanded. Cyndaquil spun in the air while letting the flames on his back swirl around him. As his trainer instructed, Hino rolled on the ground, forcing Taillow to pull up as a result.

"Ember."

Cyndaquil died the flames down and untucked itself. His squinted eyes locked on the retreating Taillow and from his mouth, bolts of fire shot forth. Taillow turned about face and snuffed the flames out with Whirlwind.

Ryūga issued the next command. With a big speed increase with Quick Attack, Hino took a leap and crashed into Taillow using Tackle. Without losing a beat, the fire starter unleashed another Ember and propelled the small Taillow onto the ground. It didn't give up though.

Flapping its wings, Taillow conjured a Gust and took advantage of Hino's airborne state to assail him with endless Wing Attacks. Appearing above Hino, Taillow lashed its wing forward, but Cyndaquil surprised it with Smokescreen. The thick black smoke obstructed its vision and made it miss. After blowing the smoke away, Hino's Flame Wheel was the last thing Taillow saw before falling from the air and losing consciousness.

"Taillow is unable to battle, Cynaquil is the winner."

Cyndaquil rushed back to his trainer and received a proud pat on the head. "Great job, Hino. That's the kind of fire I want to see. Let's keep it going."

"Cynda!"

"Not bad, Ryūga," Falkner commented. "Very quick thinking, but I'm still not done judging yet. Shall we continue?"

"Can you keep going, Hino?" Ryūga inquired. His partner nodded and retook his spot on the arena. "I'm sticking with Cyndaquil."

"Noctowl, take to the sky!" Falkner called out Noctowl. He can see a lot of Hayate in Ryūga. Their eyes were the main thing. They were hardened, like veterans of war, skills sharp and mind focused.

Tajiri spoke up. "Trainers ready? Begin!"

Ryūga started first. "Quick Attack."

' _Noctowl has some devastating psychic moves at its disposal. I need to keep Cyndaquil moving.'_

Falkner wasn't having it though. "Uproar."

A thunderous shriek filled the air as Noctowl flew around in circles. Blue soundwaves came out of its beak at Cyndaquil, forcing the Johto starter to curl up and cover his non-existent ears with his paws. The sounds were too loud, however, and none of Ryūga's commands reached Hino.

Falkner capitalized on it. "Zen Headbutt," he stated. The top of Noctowl's head glowed blue and became surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. The Owl Pokémon then folded its wings and shot straight down like a warhead. It appeared to be diving headfirst into the ground. All thoughts changed when it sharply changed course and made a beeline for Cyndaquil.

"Quick Attack!" Ryūga said desperately. His voice barely registered in Cyndaquil's ears. The small fire starter swiftly evaded the Zen Headbutt and breathed a shot of Ember, which Noctowl returned with Whirlwind. "Flame Wheel!"

Cyndaquil protected itself within the wheel of fire. The reflected Ember merged with the flame, making it stronger and expand. Flame Wheel advanced, raging towards Noctowl. The normal/flying Pokémon flew higher to get out of range.

However.

"Spin on your side!" Ryūga called. Cyndaquil did as instructed, and began spinning horizontally. Flame Wheel turned on its side. The flames consisting of it extended out. Noctowl soon found itself dodging whips and lashes. One grazed its feet, drawing its attention long enough for another to strike its back. "Now use Ember!"

Cyndaquil shot from the Flame Wheel and blasted Noctowl with bolts of fire.

"Pull up and use Psychic!" Falkner exclaimed. Noctowl shook the dizziness away and focused its psychic energy. Its eyes glowed blue, the same color that outlined Cyndaquil's body. The normal/flying owl straightened up and commanded Cyndaquil to fly with it. The Johto starter couldn't struggle. Noctowl had his body under its control.

Keeping Cyndaquil still, Noctowl rushed at him with Zen Headbutt. The Fire Mouse Pokémon tried to fight back, but his body wouldn't move. He couldn't breathe fire.

It was too late to try.

Noctowl smashed into him with Zen Headbutt and flung Cyndaquil clear across the room and into the wall. A weak cry escaped the thrown Pokémon's snout as his body slumped to the ground.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Noctowl is the winner."

Ryūga returned Cyndaquil to his capsule. "Excellent job, buddy."

"Your next Pokémon please, Ryūga," Tajiri requested. The challenger's lips curled into a massive smile.

"Alright, let's step it up a little. Heracross, engage!" Like with Falkner's Staraptor, the air around Ryūga started to shift as Heracross took the stage. The Single Horn Pokémon punched the air, still feeling the excitement from Staraptor and Pidgeot.

Falkner felt the need to scold someone again, but he knew it was part of Ryūga's style. His father would do the same. "This one gives off a different vibe. Your ace I assume?"

"Not my ace, just my most powerful Pokémon," Ryūga responded confidently. "So far, everything is going according to plan. Cyndaquil was able to take out your first Pokémon and weaken the second. Heracross won't need put in much work, leaving him still fresh to handle your last Pokémon, and I still have my ace ready just in case."

"I see you like to plan ahead. You're overconfident though. That will be your downfall," Falkner stated.

Tajiri did his job. "Trainers ready? Begin!"

"Heracross, we need to be careful of Noctowl's psychic moves. Other than that, we have this in the bag. Swords Dance, triple stack."

"We won't let you! Extrasensory!" Upon Falkner's command, Noctowl's eyes glowed gold, and a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it shot from its beak.

"You know what to do," was Ryūga's response. Heracross nimbly eluded the beam and distanced himself from Noctowl while keeping his mind focused. Six glowing blue swords materialized and circled around him, sparkling with red and orange energy. His power was skyrocketing.

Making the next move, the Single Horn Pokémon's body becomes surrounded by white energy, which then comes off his body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around it. The white light fades around the orbs and they form into multiple gray rocks that Heracross then launched at Noctowl. A hurricane of stone projectiles towered over Noctowl as it drew near.

"Psychic, send them right back!" Falkner countered. Noctowl utilized its psychic powers to take control of the stones and turn them against the caster.

"Close in." Heracross punched his way through the rock field, gradually closing the distance between him and Noctowl. "Night Slash."

Heracross creates a light-purple energy sword by pulling it out of the inside of his left hand. With his right, Heracross slashes Noctowl with it. In a dramatic fashion, Heracross "sheathes" the sword back into his band before the flying owl dropped like a stone, landing flat on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, Heracross wins."

Heracross punched the air with a barrage of fast punches and kicks. He gave Falkner the "bring it on" gesture and entered a basic boxing stance.

Falkner was already down to his last Pokémon. "I see your plan worked out this time too," he said. His challenger emitted a fiery aura as he and Heracross stood firm in their spot. Falkner could see it, the intense flame that emanated off the duo.

' _Guess I have no choice. Time to use my trump card.'_

"Ryūga, you and Ash have made this a wonderful experience. It's been a while since I had a battle this intense. I wish to thank you both."

Ryūga scratched the back of his head. "Thanks for the compliment. I'm pretty excited about this too."

"That's good, then you won't mind accepting one last challenge." Falkner grasped his final Pokémon and gave its capsule one long look. To the challenger and audiences' surprise, he removed the right wristband from his arm and switched it out with another from his coat's inside pocket. It was the same color as the others: black with red outlines, but this one has an extra feature to it.

"It's time huh," Tajiri said. He chuckled. "Young one," he referred to Ryūga. "You had best prepare yourself."

"For?"

"My secret weapon," Falkner answered instead. After fitting the wristband, he called out his final Pokémon. "Pidgeot, take to the skies!"

Falkner's last partner, Pidegot, hovered in the air. There was no noticeable difference between Falkner and Ash's Pidgeot appearance wise. The only thing that separated the two is the necklace Falkner's Pidgeot wore. It had a small jewel at the center.

"Oh," Cynthia lightly gasped. "I was not expecting this. We're in for a treat."

"What do you mean?" her blue-haired friend asked. Cynthia didn't respond.

"I figured you had a Pidgeot," Ryūga stated. He squinted his eyes. "What's that necklace it's wearing?"

"You're about to find out," Falkner replied, holding up his arm with the new wristband. The audience noticed there was a similar jewel embedded in the accessory. "Few challengers have driven me to this point, but _none_ have beaten me afterward."

Falkner touched the jewel with his fingers. A brilliant light flashed from the keystone and Pidgeot's Pidgeotite. "Keystone, hear my call. Make our wings soar and take us to new, unexplored heights. With power left untapped, we shall grace the sky with newfound strength. Pidgeot! Mega Evolve!"

Falkner raised his arm high and let the light grow. Yellow tendrils extended from Pidgeot and Falkner's gemstone. They clashed in midair and mixed perfectly into a white ray of light. Next, Pidgeot became encased in a dome of vibrant colors and sung a beautiful song as its body underwent its evolution.

On the ground, Ryūga and his group, excluding an already knowledgeable Cynthia, watched with slacked jaws as the dome of colors slowly crumbled. Once the light faded, Pidgeot burst forth and spread its wings. It grew prominently after its evolution: a larger body and longer, broader wings. Its wingtips and tailfeathers are tipped with blue, and its cream coloring is now white. Its eyes are now red, and its pupils are white. Unlike regular Pidgeot, Falkner's had a more elaborate crest on its head: a streamer-like red plume extending from a mane of yellow feathers. A red feather projects from the front of its crest and a there is a single red highlight on the left side.

Mega Pidgeot stared down its opponents, its red eyes looking through them.

Falkner broke the heavy silence. "Ash is the second to defeat my Staraptor. You're looking at the first."

"Is that with or without this change?" Ryūga questioned.

"Without," Falkner answered. "Now, this is my last challenge to you, Ryūga: be the first to defeat my Mega Pidgeot."


	23. Hear the Calling

**IMPORTANT NOTE! There is another poll on my profile that concerns Ash and a certain Kalos starter. Do you want me to add Froakie and incorporate the Bond Phenomenon with Greninja, give Ash a** _ **CANON**_ **Mega Pokémon like Charizard or Pidgeot, or try the Bond Phenomenon with Pikachu? The winning choice will directly affect another decision I have been considering but won't diverge into.**

 **Also, the Ash Harem has been decided.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryūga didn't have a response. He joined the spectators in their rapt trance, unable to tear his eyes away from the opposing Pokémon that trapped him and Heracross under its gaze. Its majestic wings generated powerful gusts with each flap, but the wind did not discourage the challengers. They were unnervingly silent, bodies slightly trembling as Mega Pidegot continued to display its heightened prowess.

"It's not often I'm forced to use my secret weapon." Falkner was smirking at the stunned faces of the audience. "Only a handful of trainers have pushed me this far, but not one has succeeded. So, Ryūga, what do you think? Can _you_ handle my Mega Pidgeot?"

Still no response.

"Is something wrong, young one?" Tajiri inquired, brow furrowed in a concerned manner.

"I think he's choking up," Brock muttered.

"Is he nervous?" Dawn inquired.

"Nope," Maya spoke up, swinging her legs back and forth. She was heavily enjoying herself. It's not often she gets to watch her brother battle. "He's not nervous," she told them, a confident smile adorning her lips. "You'll see. Ryu and Heracross are just warming up."

True to Maya's words, Heracross and Ryūga found themselves with Cheshire smiles, their bodies bobbing, filled with excitement, writhing in glee. The blood that coursed through Ryūga's veins was on fire, his heart set ablaze by adrenaline and anticipation. He couldn't stop moving, couldn't stop hopping on his feet.

Heracross was the same. Both were ready and willing to throw down with the Mega Pokémon. The power was incredible, only fueling their desires to fight.

In his excitement, Ryūga ripped his headband off his wrist, letting the tail flow as he grabbed the other end and tied the entire piece around his forehead, the metal center glistening under the sunlight.

Playtime's over.

"Guess it's time for us to get serious too," he declared, spreading his feet and raising his fists, adopting a fighting stance. On the field, Heracross mirrored his trainer. They mimicked a professional boxer hopping from foot to the other, toothy grins exposed. "Challenge accepted!"

"Told you~," Maya sang. She cupped her mouth and cheered, "You can win, big brother!"

Ryūga was quick on the command. "Stone Edge!" He and Heracross bashed their fists together, the latter using the debris from previous bouts as his arsenal. Heracross thrust his arms outward, launching his projectiles, which closed in full tilt.

Mega Pidgeot countered with a vehement Hurricane, the high-speed winds swallowing up the debris. They crashed into each other and crumbled to dust, but the wind continued to rampage, unwavering in its assault as Heracross flew with it. He used the speeds to increase his own, rocketing forth and towards Mega Pidgeot with a blade of Night Slash. The dark purple energy blade sliced through Air Slash and clashed loudly with the hard defenses of Wing Attack. The two fliers, (even though Heracross isn't a flying-type), exchanged blades, blocking, striking, trying to gain the upper hand.

Pidgeot's wings were fast, its talons faster. Heracross was stuck on the defensive, pressed against the double trouble of Mega Pidgeot's Wing Attack and Fly. The bug and fighting-type stayed close, preventing Mega Pidegot from pulling off its more powerful attacks. Night Slash cut the air, blocked by Wing Attack and stopped by Hurricane.

Heracross was swallowed by the vortex, repeatedly struck by the violent squalls. Mega Pidgeot, on the other hand, flew right through without any problems and battered away at the fighting beetle's health with a Gatling gun of Air Slashes. From the front to the back, Heracross was assaulted on all ends, unable to free himself.

"Not done yet!" Ryūga exclaimed, bringing his fist to his open palm. He took deep breaths.

Hurricane faded, and Heracross was left falling towards the ground. The damages engulfed him in a hot blanket, sweltering as the adrenaline continued to burn. Not once, though, did his smile fade. Now that he experienced Mega Pidegot's punishment, he had to exact revenge.

"Time to round two, Heracross!" his trainer shouted.

They refused to go down so easily.

Heracross recovered. Aerial Ace exploded with more power as it barreled into Pidegot's side. A shrill squawk rang out, followed by the resumed clash of punches and wings.

"No Guard," Ryūga announced, eyes landing on Falkner. The teal-haired gym leader cracked a smile. "That's Mega Pidgeot's special ability, right?"

Falkner confirmed with a nod. "What gave it away?"

"Pidgeot is faster than Heracross and can easily outmaneuver him. It's hard to tell when they're so high up, but you had Pidgeot use Hurricane instead of dodging Stone Edge, which should've been easy _if_ it didn't have an ability that guaranteed every move used by or against it will land."

Falkner gave Ryūga a round of applause. "Observant, but just like you said, every move Pidgeot uses always hit. Your Heracross is strong, but it can only take so many super effective hits before it falls."

Ryūga swiped his nose with his thumb. "We don't have much time then. Heracross, let's wrap this up!"

"Cross!"

"Hyper Beam!" Falkner roared.

"Focus Punch!" Ryūga followed up.

Mega Pidgeot charged its Hyper Beam while Heracross tightened his focus, his right claw illuminated with white the same time, Ryūga did the calculations in his head.

' _He still has his attack buffs from Swords Dance, but he's suffered a lot of damage. The only effective move we have is Stone Edge, which can be rendered useless with Hurricane despite Mega Pidgeot's No Guard ability, which will ensure Hyper Beam hits. We'll need to get in close for this.'_

"Ready, Heracross?"

"Cross." The beetle was more than ready.

"GO!" Falkner and Ryūga caterwauled.

Heracross took off in a flying sprint while the concentrated energy of Mega Pidgeot raged towards him like a mighty torpedo.

The members of the audience chatted amongst themselves, contemplating the question at hand.

"How will they get around Mega Pidgeot's No Guard ability?" Misty asked amongst the audience. "Heracross will be hit for sure."

"I'm not sure," Brock answered, eyes more narrowed together. "It's amazing Heracross stayed in for this long."

"He's Ryu's strongest Pokémon," Maya spoke up. "They've been a team for as long as I can remember. Our dad has a Gallade they trained under."

"Gallade?" Ash parroted. Another new Pokémon he hasn't heard about. Just how many new Pokémon are waiting for him?

"Allow me. Dawn, may I?" Cynthia was given her companion's pokédex. With a few clicks, she revealed the Sinnoh native Pokémon. "Here, Ash."

 **Gallade, the Blade Pokémon. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.**

Ash's eyes were sparkling. "It looks so strong."

"They're normally found in Sinnoh and Hoenn," Cynthia explained. "The Pokémon, Kirlia, has two separate evolutions. If the Kirlia is a male, it can become a Gallade through exposure to a Dawn Stone. Its alternative evolution is capable regardless of gender and doesn't require a stone. I'll show you."

A few more clicks later.

 **Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir will use all of its psychic energy to protect a trainer it has made a deep connection with.**

"It's beautiful," Misty commented.

"My mom has one," Maya perked up. "Virgo and Orion, my dad's Gallade, are special members of the family. I remember dad telling me Orion helped train Heracross and Ryu when he was little."

"Is that why your brother is mimicking Heracross?" Brock inquired. He was like a master martial artist.

"It gets him pumped." Maya flexed her dainty arms. "They have a deep bond."

Ash was stroking his chin in thought. This new introduction of Gallade and Gardevoir made him ponder something. _'I've never considered adding a psychic-type to the team. They're really powerful too. Sabrina showed me that.'_

Something fell into place in the raven-haired boy's mind. There was one Pokémon he had left behind, the same friendly ghost that got him the psychic Gym Leader's badge.

' _Haunter! I completely forgot about it! I should contact Sabrina and ask for it back. Ghost-types are very effective against psychic-types too.'_

With something else to look forward to, Ash returned his attention to his teacher. His heart was pounding from the intensity. How will Ryūga and Heracross act now that they're guaranteed to be hit?

Ryūga waited for their chance, golden eyes sharply set on the closing distance between his Pokémon and Hyper Beam. The heat radiating off the dark violet blast reached all the way to ground level. His hair stood up, muscles tensed.

"Wait for it," he whispered to himself, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. He was putting a lot of faith in Heracross's reaction speed.

Three seconds until impact.

"Almost there."

Two seconds.

"NOW!"

One second.

"Do a barrel roll, Heracross!"

The fighting beetle, smirking to himself, executed flawless maneuver around the Hyper Beam. His body followed a helical path, flying up around the top of the blast, encircling and then coming down and under the base. The power was staggering, almost causing Heracross to change his course, but it was his fighting spirit, his drive to win that kept him flying straight.

Heracross's fist was still glistening with white energy, his focus at max concentration. The increase of his attack power from Swords Dance, along with the road to victory practically dangling in his face, it was too exhilarating. When he cleared Hyper Beam's path, victory was that much closer to his claws.

However, the Hyper Beam itself was still following the effects of No Guard, which ensures that moves used by or against the Pokémon land. The beam altered courses. Instead of continuing its flight pattern, it chased down Heracross with a vengeance. At the same time, Heracross closed the gap between him and the stunned Mega Pidgeot, his angled fist extended en route to Mega Pidgeot's beak.

Ryūga shouted. "Do it now!" and copied the release, punching the invisible target in front of him with a mighty cry.

Heracross's aim was true. His fist rammed vehemently between Mega Pidgeot's eyes, where a flash ignited before it, and the flying Pokémon felt its entire body ceased flight and started plummeting, reeling from the vast power of a fully attack power-up Heracross; however, it wasn't long before Hyper Beam collided with the fighting beetle' backside and engulfed him in a massive explosion. Two sets of screams rang out, one a shrill squawk, and the other a painful shriek. The latter's owner rocketed to the ground, the swirls of defeat clear in its eyes. On the other hand, Mega Pidgeot stayed conscious, albeit barely, and rose up once again. It tried to use its wings to fly, but the right was shot. Mega Pidgeot couldn't fly.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Pidgeot is the winner," Tajiri announced.

Ryūga loosened his muscles, punching his palm. "So close. Return Heracross, you did a fantastic job."

Falkner placed a hand on his chest, finally able to breathe easier. "My heart can't take all this excitement. I should limit battles to just one a day from now on."

Maya pouted from her spot on the bench. "Aww, he was so close." She then cupped her mouth and shouted, "You can still win this, big brother! Don't give up!"

"Give up?" Ryūga repeated, feigning hurt. "Maya, I am appalled." Unclipping his last pokéball, Ryūga rotated his wrist. "You should know that phrase doesn't exist in our dictionary."

The teal-haired gym leader called out to his Pokémon. "Pidgeot, can you keep battling?" He received a nod, but he knew the Mega Pokémon was running out of steam. "One wing left. We have to end this quickly."

"Last Pokémon," Ryūga commented on the situation. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "I don't know why I'm sweating, but I can't say I hate it." He smiled. "Time for your debut."

"Ryūga, you and Ash have made this the most fun in a long time," Falkner stated. He put on the most hardened face he could muster. "But, as Gym Leader, I will see this battle through to the very end."

"As will we," Ryūga replied. He re-tightened the headband, steeling himself for the final bout. "It's only the first gym too."

Tajiri gathered the combatants' attention. "This will be the last battle. Challenger, please call out your remaining Pokémon."

Ryūga obliged. "Raiden, engage!"

Emerging from the capsule, Raiden the Mareep gave a confident cry, ebony beady eyes locking on its opponent. Upon first glance, Mega Pidgeot appeared frightening, but in its current state, Raiden showed no fear.

Tajiri got down to business. "Mareep vs. Pidgeot. Begin!"

Falkner started out strong. "We can't waste time. Pidgeot, Hurricane!"

Ryūga stayed on his toes. "Brace yourself, Raiden, and use Thunder Wave!" His command was heeded immediately. Planting its stubby feet on the ground, Mareep braced itself for the violent tornado that surrounded its wooly body. Despite Mega Pidgeot's exhausted power, the winds it produced with just one wing were still astounding.

Enduring the intense squalls, Raiden the Mareep charged up a bolt of energy and fired it at the Mega Pokémon. A dome of electricity came into view and encased the flying/normal-type Pokémon, static electricity dancing about its feathers.

Ryūga didn't slow down. "Thundershock!"

Hurricane dispersed, and Mareep immediately following up with a basic thunder strike. Pidgeot braved the current, feeling its strength rapidly depleting. The battle with Heracross took too much away, but it still battled despite this.

Raiden was focused, set on winning this victory for his trainer. The days of training were rough. There were times he was ready to collapse and call it a day, but his trainer stuck with him through it all. Ryūga didn't give up on him, he pushed him because he saw the strength in its eyes. Raiden would not let him down. He refused.

Mega Pidgeot was tough, stronger than any Pokémon Raiden faced in his life, but pushing through the fierce winds and heavy attacks, he retaliated just as hard, his trainer's praise and encouragement egging him on, the cheers of the audience preventing him from quitting.

"Thundershock!" Ryūga shouted once more. Raiden felt the electricity expand, bending to his will, but the heat was stronger. He released a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from his ears, accompanied by a bellicose scream as the more vehement bolt quickened to its target.

Thunderbolt, Mareep's new move, struck Mega Pidgeot harshly, forcing a painful cry out of its beak. The surge was overwhelming, its mega form unable to sustain itself under the voltage.

Mega Pidgeot reverted to normal Pidgeot. Its body collapsed, unable to move. A short spark of electricity covered its feathers before fading altogether. The swirls of defeat were present in its eyes.

Tajiri just now exited his trance. "Pidgeot is unable to battle. Mareep is the winner. With all three Gym Leader's Pokémon defeated, that means victory goes to Ryūga Moriyama of Newbark Town!" Tajiri announced.

"YES!" The winner pumped his fists. A chorus of cheers erupted from the audience, the sextet clapping for their silver and ebony-haired adventurer. The youngest of the group hopped off the bench and ran to her older brother, who kneeled and petted his electric Pokémon on his head.

"Excellent job, Raiden. You were amazing."

"Mareep!" the electric sheep fell on his stomach, completely drained from the fight.

"Ryu!" Maya yelled and jumped on the surprised Ryūga's back. "I knew you could it."

"Of course. You thought I was going to lose after all that? Cut me some slack, sis." Ryūga turned back and praised his Pokémon for learning a new move as well.

"Congratulations, Ryūga, on your victory," Falkner stated.

The victor placed his hands behind his head. "Thank you. I'm not gonna lie; you had me very worried after pulling out that Mega Evolution. Guess that makes me the first to overcome it, huh?"

"Indeed, but I had faith you would come up with a countermeasure. It brings me great pleasure to present to you, the Zephyr Badge. You've truly earned it."

Ryūga accepted the badge, admiring its shape and pristine state. He felt a strong rush fill the pit of his stomach, his body starting to move on its own, and lips curling upward as a deep sense of satisfaction and accomplishment washed over him like a Surf attack.

"Hmm, eh, why not?" He set Maya down and called out Heracross and Cyndaquil, the former of two collapsing to his knees. "We won guys, time to celebrate."

"Quil!"

"Reep!"

The two least experienced Pokémon of Ryūga's battalion jumped with joy while Heracross gave a small shrug. He copied his trainer's nod, although, he was very unenthusiastic about this notion, and watched as the teen flipped the badge in the air like it was a coin.

"The Zephyr Badge."

Ryūga and Heracross's fists flew in an attempt to catch the badge, juggling it in the air. At the same time, they snatched the air and lunged forward, their arms hitting, and rose with their fists coming together for a brotherly fist bump. Ryūga finished his sentence.

"Is ours."

"Cynda!" Hino jumped on the back of their hands, holding the badge above his head.

"Mareep!" The Wool Pokémon popped up under their arms and released sparks of electricity.

Maya and Ash clapped loudly for the show, singing their praises. On the other hand, Misty was beyond embarrassed, Brock and Dawn were having a giggling fit, and Cynthia could only look in amusement, unable to find the right words.

"Not bad, but yours is going to need work," Ash commented, folding his arm and looking to be in deep thought. "I see what you're going for, but it lacked passion and conviction. You need to give it a little more oomph."

"I agree with Ash. It just didn't shout, you," Maya concurred.

"That was embarrassing enough though," Ryūga averted his head, trying to hide to pink on his cheeks. "I think I'll let you handle the poses, Ash."

Ash and Pikachu weren't having any of it. "No way, you're committed to this now."

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Falkner and Tajiri chuckled at the victor's expense. The dynamics of the two were indeed similar to the Gym Leader's eyes. Add in one more variable, and there was a team only made in heaven.

"Hmm?" Falkner felt his pokégear going off. "Hello?"

"Falkner, it's been a while."

"Well, speak of the devil. I just gave your son his hard-earned gym badge."

A light laugh rang in his ear. "I guess I called at the right time then. Is he still there?"

"Trying to show his friend how to pose properly. Shall I put him on?"

"That'd be great."

"Ash."

The trainer in questioned stepped to the Gym Leader, who held his pokégear out. "I have a caller who wants to speak with you."

"Really? Why?"

"They didn't say."

Without considering it, Ash took the phone. "Hello?"

"It's good to hear from you again, my son."

Ash's eyes nearly shot from their sockets as his breath became halted in his throat. His hand began shaking, fingers clutching the pokégear. No one missed his sudden surprise.

"Dad?"

* * *

He was one with the shadows, silent and still. His presence was invisible, undetectable to everyone around him. Stillness and then striking; this was his bread and butter, his area of expertise. He was self-trained in this art and took pride in being the best. When he was on the job, his entire demeanor changed. Gone was the carefree and flirtatious young man with a liking for every variation and mixture of red. In its place, a silent, austere, and taciturn ninja came forth, blending into the darkness like the average ghost-type Pokémon. There was never a task he couldn't meet. His record stood at a perfect one-hundred percent success rate, and he didn't plan on letting it falter.

His footsteps were silent, his speed swift as the wind, and his soul incredibly calm. To some, it was foolish to commit a theft in broad daylight with so much activity going on. However, to the more experienced, it was exactly the kind of plan many people never expect.

The mission was simple: get in, retrieve the object, and get out. Easy.

The object was already in his possession. Getting out proved to be rather difficult, on the other hand. Nevertheless, he stuck to the plan. The shocked faces waiting for him back at base were enough to encourage him, maybe a compliment from the admin as well.

Security was tight, as he expected. It made retrieving the item an issue, but an issue he quickly exploited a loophole around.

' _I have to give security props; they're very dedicated to their jobs, nowhere close to New Bark though. They nearly succeeded in killing me.'_

The only way he could retrieve the item is by biding his time and slowly evade the guards, hoping none of the cameras are able to detect him. A part of him was hoping to use Lilith's illusion abilities, but there have been a few complications between them, yet again.

' _I don't have long until the alarms go off. I need to move.'_

He had to break his taciturn state, whispering into his earpiece. _"Ambrosia, I'm nearing the rendezvous point. Are you and Lynx in position?"_

"Gunk," a froggy-croak replied. Nicolas took it as a sign of confirmation. He kept his eyes peeled, using the tiny shadows as his guide. After making sure the coast was clear, he silently made his way back to start.

"No one would think to look in the bathroom." He ducked into an unoccupied stall, being careful not to make an excessive amount of noise.

"Vile." His other partner, Lynx the Weavile, whispered from the window above the cubicle. Nicolas tossed her the bag and started climbing the wall. After Lynx caught the package, she leaped into the nearby bushes, where her comrade, a Croagunk, nodded its head and waltzed out nonchalantly. No one would question a random Croagunk hanging out in the shade.

Their trainer soon emerged from the window, blessing the gift of shortness he was granted. His drop to the ground delivered no noise, but just in case, his back hugged the wall as he lurked further in the shade, masking his presence.

"Everything clear?" he asked Croagunk. The Poison Sac Pokémon saluted, nodding obediently like a soldier. Lynx soon popped out and gave the okay. "Great job you two." Nicolas petted them on the head. "Another job completed. I'm going to change back to civilian clothes and bring the item to Jupiter. Keep an eye out."

"Vile."

"Gunk."

Nicolas packed his thievery gear with the stolen object and switched to a more casual attire. Calming his nerves, the young trainer mingled with the crowd, walking with his enthusiastic Weavile and on guard Croagunk.

"You did very well today, Ambrosia," Nicolas referred to the poison/fighting-type.

"Weavile!" Lynx agreed, dancing in the streets, which garnered the attention of passerby's, but they simply smiled and laughed, not thinking twice about the object that was just stolen from Eterna's City Historical Museum. It was only a matter of time.

Nicolas didn't want to walk too fast, but the sense of urgency was screaming in his head. _'Stay calm. Keep pretending you're here to enjoy the sights. If anyone asks, you're on vacation.'_

In the northwest part of Eterna City was a large building cleverly designed to look like the rest, but its insides were where the true secrets lie. It was a four-story building with a well-kept garden surrounding the perimeter, a concrete walkway extending from the entrance to the street.

Nicolas stood outside this building, triple checking his surroundings. He and his entourage made sure they weren't being tailed. There was no one who could sneak up on him during a mission. When his guard was up, his senses were at their peak, and not once did his bad feeling radar go off.

"We're safe, guys," he assured his Pokémon, who were just as wary. In broad daylight, they managed to swipe away the museum's most protected artifact. It took some setting up, but they still got it. "No doubt the town will be in an uproar soon. The sooner we leave town, the better."

The trio entered the building and was greeted by some of the various Team Galactic grunts. Nicolas still had no way of differentiating between them, the males were very identical, and the females were identical; it was an awkward situation.

"Was your mission successful?" one of the male grunts inquired after spotting the spy. Everyone attuned to the conversation waited for Nicolas to respond. They were planning the heist at first, but when Nicolas claimed he could do it by himself and within the next couple of hours, they grew skeptical. Many wanted to see the fruits of his bravado.

The spy gestured to the pack strapped to his back. "Got the item right here. Where is Commander Jupiter?"

"Top floor, large room at the end of the hall," the grunt answered. Nicolas offered his thanks and made his way to the top floor, ignoring the incredulous looks aimed at him. That told him all he needed to know.

' _They don't trust me.'_ And to be honest, he didn't care either. All that mattered were the results.

His Pokémon's performance though. Ambrosia the Croagunk, his newest addition, showed she had a talent for these types of tasks. She, yes, Croagunk is female, takes orders well and performs the best she can.

However, Nicolas was hesitant to introduce Ambrosia to Lilith. The Zoroark has been acting stranger than usual. Ever since their successful capture of Prof. Rowan and his notes, she has not acknowledged anything he says. Combined with her violent tendencies, Nicolas thought it best to keep her away from the stern Ambrosia; it'll save a lot of headaches.

"I see you have returned." Nicolas was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice himself entering the commander's quarters. "Well?"

Commander Jupiter was a young lady with a great preference for purple. Her hair, done in a mixture of a bowl cut and a bun, was painted a dark violet. Her eyes, sharp like a knife and calculating like a machine, were also colored purple. Even her lipstick was purple. Like the other commanders, she wore a unique Team Galactic attire. Hers consisted of an open leg design that allowed her lower left limb to be exposed and partially covered by gray straps at the top, middle, and ankle.

"See for yourself." Nicolas removed the backpack and dug into it, pulling out a glistening, light-blue soccer ball-like orb. Its beauteous presence made Jupiter's lips curl into a massive smile, her eyes widening.

Nicolas handed her the orb, proud of his and his Pokémon fruitful mission.

"Yes, this is it," Jupiter stated, lifting the orb above her head. "The Adamant Orb. Is this real or a fake?" She didn't spot any falsities.

"Considering security was tighter than a Sharpedo's Crunch, I hope it isn't a fake. Swiping it wasn't even that challenging. The real hard part was keeping it out of sight and getting out before enough attention was drawn to it."

"Impressive," Jupiter said, not looking from the orb. "I assumed Mars was exaggerating about your capabilities."

Nicolas shrugged, not at all insulted by the quip. "It's not the first time I shot someone up. This job takes an abundance of skills, and soon, they will be put into action once widespread panic ensues."

"Things will be fine as long as we don't draw attention. In the meantime, I have to inform Master Cyrus of your success. There's another orb like this one we may need your expertise in retrieving. Remain on standby until then." Jupiter tucked the orb under her arm. "I will say: I had my qualms concerning this partnership with Team Rocket. I've heard a lot about you guys. I felt you would only hold Master Cyrus back from achieving his goals, but you've proven to be quite capable. Mars wasn't spewing nonsense this time I guess."

"I aim to please," he replied with a shallow bend. Jupiter placed the orb in a large clear container, her back facing Nicolas. "This is goodbye for now then. It was a pleasure to work with you."

"That's sweet," she said, turning back around, only to find herself alone. Nicolas and his Pokémon have already vanished. "He _is_ good."

* * *

"Weavile?" The ice and dark-type was worried. She pulled on the hem of her trainer's shirt.

"Yes, I am aware things have gotten hotter since our mission in Sandgem Town. I bet they got some people in high places trying to figure out what became of them. However, we have Rowan in our possession. He and Green saw my eyes, not the entirety of my face. They only assume I have a Weavile and Giratina as my team. They don't know who we are, what we really do, nothing, and I aim to keep it that way. That's why I like your typing, Lynx. Dark-types are my favorite." He petted Ambrosia the Croagunk on her head next. "And I love poison-types; they're really unique."

"Croa," The Poison Sac Pokémon nodded, but she was still wondering what Nicolas said about a Giratina. She did hear him correctly, yes? "Gunk?"

"Weavile. We." Lynx translated Ambrosia's speech until Nicolas can understand her on his own. He sometimes wished the two possessed Lilith's ability to speak humanly.

Nicolas narrowed his eyes, opposed to the idea. "I have another Pokémon, but I don't think you're ready to meet Lilith, Ambrosia. She isn't exactly fond of new people. She isn't fond of me and I've known her since she was a little Zorua."

The fighting and poison frog remained focused. Something told her that she would need to battle this Lilith in the future. Maybe it was her fighting spirit, or maybe it was her desire to understand her teammates more. So far, she has seen enough to accurately say she can trust them, but this new variable sounded confronting. It could ruin a lot of future missions.

In the end, Ambrosia nodded, deciding to leave her new trainer alone on the subject, but she kept her eyes on the occupied capsule on his belt.

" _Is something wrong?"_ Lynx nudged Ambrosia lightly.

" _This Lilith, what is she like?"_

Lynx tensed up. She swallowed a nervous gulp. Talking about the aggressive Zoroark frightened her immensely.

" _Lilith is a Zoroark with a mean attitude. She's very aggressive, even towards Nicolas, and we have no idea why. I'm scared of her."_

Ambrosia frowned, shifting her gaze back to the capsule now in her trainer's hand. _"It seems our trainer is pondering the same thing, but if it comes to it, I will see that she learns some discipline."_

" _I don't think she's a bad Pokémon."_

" _Apparently, if you're defending her."_

" _I-I mean, Nick always told me he and his sister played with Lilith when they were younger, but everything changed when she evolved from Zorua. Things didn't stay the same."_

As the two Pokémon conversed, Nicolas gave Lilith's capsule a long stare. He didn't know what was wrong with her. One minute, she was hugging him, and then the next, she's back to her violent, distant self. _'What is going on with you, Lilith?'_

* * *

Just as Nicolas expected, activity around Eterna City's Historical Museum increased drastically since their retrieval. Cops were stationed around the building, erecting barricades and asking people questions. Nicolas slyly returned Lynx and Ambrosia to their respective capsules and put on his best poker face.

' _Too many people.'_ His eyes darted around, scanning the area for any important looking people. Besides the occasional Officer Jenny, there weren't many that warranted any deeper analysis, something that should've eased Nicolas's mind, but his senses were going off the scale. ' _Something's wrong; I need to leave, now.'_

He almost shouted a curse when something vibrated in his pocket. Thankfully, it was merely his Xtransceiver going off.

"Hello?" He took the call to the sidewalk. It felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest. What started out as a simple mission was starting to remind him of New Bark. His heart refused to slow down after that incident, and each day, he has this haunting feeling something was about to jump out and grab him.

"We know what you did."

His senses were right.

"We know what you stole." The voice on the other end was foreign; he didn't know who it was. It sounded natural though, so that meant it wasn't a modulator.

"What do you want?" the stiff spy questioned, distancing himself from the scene of the crime. "How did you get this number?"

"How we did so is none of your concern. As for the what, we want your cooperation. Unless you wish to have your entire cover blown, you will do exactly as we say."

A bead of nervous sweat rolled down Nicolas's face. He was hesitant to find out. Experience has taught him that most blackmailers freeze up when their confrontation falls flat. Nicolas hoped this would be the case.

"And if I refuse?"

…

"Your sister dies."


	24. No Time for Games

**A/N:** Ash has a _lot more_ Pokémon than Ryūga does. As such, the thing he receives this chapter is highly justifiable, so don't bitch.

Don't forget about the poll on my profile. Should I bring out Ash-Greninja or give him another mega-like Pokémon, a canon one like Charizard? Guests, you can vote via reviews since it's the only way I can receive your thoughts.

* * *

Red had a feeling he would sighing a lot. _'He did not sound happy.'_ He waited for his son, recollecting the conversation they had prior to this scheduled meeting. In his mind, Red knew things were going to be tense. He had the same feeling when confronting his wife. However, he didn't expect this much hostility from Ash. As he spoke to him, Red could hear the difficulty of reining in his rightfully understandable rage. It's been seven years, after all, since he and Ash even saw each other. Things were bound to be strained between them. He said the same thing to his wife.

Enough time has passed, and enough guilt has accumulated. Red decided to come out from the shadows and reveal himself to Hanako (his nickname for Delia) and his son. The former gave him a tough time, yes, and Red doesn't blame her. She felt abandoned and betrayed; yet despite that, Delia welcomed him back with open arms.

Ash, on the other hand, didn't show a drop of mercy in his voice as Red requested his audience. He isn't as forgiving as his mother. His emotions are stronger and harder to control, but that's more because he's still a kid and prone to it. It would take a team to hold Ash back should he explode.

Red was prepared. He hoped so anyway. He readied his mind for the lashes his son was about to deliver. Clearing things up is all Red wanted. If he had to endure the Fury Swipes of Ash's hostility, so be it. However, he wished their first reunion in ages was on a happier note. He wanted Ash to understand his reasonings for disappearing. His son has the same heart as his mother. Both would bleed for other people until there was not a drop left, but should anyone take advantage of it, that's the last ounce of sympathy they would receive.

' _Do you have any sympathy left for me, son?'_

He sighed. "This was easier with Delia. With Ash, it feels like I'm up against a freaking Zapdos." Red lifted his head, eyes gazing at the setting sun over Violet City. He wished Delia was here to support him, but she told him, "Like you mustered the courage to see me, you have to do the same for our little Ashy."

' _Yeah, easier said than done, dear.'_ Red sighed once more. He checked the time and felt his nerves jolt as the designated time came closer.

"Not much longer." Red's chest accelerated as the inevitable reunion between him and Ash drew near. His wife loaded him with threats if he chickened out. He had no choice.

Tucked under his arm was an incubator that housed a freshly laid poké-egg. Its design was very identical to the one Ryūga fathers. The egg belonged to Red's Lucario and Blaziken – Anubis and Dax. If there was one thing Ash inherited from Red, it was his love of Pokémon. Then, there was the gift from Delia: a new Xtransceiver, loaded with emergency contacts in case something bad happened.

"How close are you?" Closing his eyes, Red let his aura be his guide. The world turned black and white as he perceived the distance between his current location and Violet City's Pokémon Center. After their gym battle, Ash and his friends retreated to the center to heal their injured Pokémon. Red didn't have Ash meet with him immediately. No, he set it up later in the afternoon to allow him to get his thoughts organized.

"I see you're not coming alone." He picked up seven auras total. Three were familiar to him. Although, there were two more signatures that reminded Red of his colleagues: Hayate and Leyna. Hayate's aura is wild and fierce like a raging firestorm while his wife's aura flowed like water, smooth and elegantly. However, all paled in comparison to the head of the group, whose flames were growing larger and larger as each second passed. Red normally associates a person's aura with Pokémon moves. His power would be like a Heat Wave in terms of strength. The head of the group was like a Fire Blast powered by the effects of Sunny Day and increased even further thanks to the Pokémon's natural affinity with it. There was no doubt in his mind.

"Yep, that's definitely Ash. They aren't far away."

' _How long has it been? Seven years?_ ' He was glad to know his presents to Ash weren't thrown away like he imagined. His entire room is full of merchandise and Pokémon books, some of which went untouched, Red noticed. Ash apparently inherited his impatience too.

' _Let's get this show on the road.'_ He heard the approaching footsteps come to a halt. His aura deactivated, and his eyes came open.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come or not," he said aloud, not looking from the setting sun. His occupied arm tensed up as the power of his son's aura engulfed him in its potency. "I expected you to ignore me and continue on. I also see you brought guests."

Red put on his best smile and faced the group of seven. His eyes immediately fell on Ash, his son, who spearheaded the tread. The boy's hat concealed his eyes, but every inch of him was tensed just like his father. His aura, though, frightened Red. It was so powerful, so wild and uncontrollable. Red spent years under the most intense training to master his aura, and never in his life has he sensed a person with as much power as his son. Maybe if he stayed around like he should've, he could've drawn Ash into the world of aura and helped him control it. There's no telling how powerful he would be.

"So, how have you been, Ash? How goes your journey?" Red looked at the rest of his son's friends. He recognized Dawn and Cynthia, greeting them with a soft nod. "Cynthia, Dawn, good to see you girls doing alright."

The latter bowed back while Dawn waved enthusiastically. "Same to you," Cynthia replied. No one bothered to ask how they knew each other just yet.

Going to Brock and Misty, Red felt nervous under their stare. They were studying him as if he was a specimen from faraway lands. He scratched the back of his head while offering them a small wave, the former notion making sirens go off in their heads. And finally, Ryūga and Maya; they were the newest in Red's list. They resembled their parents a lot, including the way their aura crackled. Ryūga's was wild, and Maya's was smooth. In terms of power, Ryūga was the stronger one. Of the group, he was third overall. Cynthia was second. However, sitting pretty at the top was Ash. With an aura the strength of the previously described Fire Blast, he secured his spot, and it was steadily increasing as Ash gave his father the harshest glare ever.

"Is that all you have to say?" the young boy interrogated. "Why are you here?" He made the rest of his friends take a step back and look at the older man with concern. All his anger was directed at Red. A tidal wave of scolding heat and pressure flooding from the gates as Red, internally quailing from the levels of rage, sighed and entered his silent mode. Gone was the spirited man and came forth the silent protagonist with a cold exterior.

Red swallowed the lump in his throat. Nervous couldn't begin to describe what he was feeling right now. "I was parano-."

"ASH!"

Ash clenched his fist. He couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"THAT'S IT?!" He bellowed. "YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR SEVEN YEARS, REFUSE TO SHOW YOUR FACE, AND _THAT'S_ THE BEST EXCUSE YOU CAN COME UP WITH?!"

The knuckles in his fists popped as the feeling of punching his father's cheek lingered. Ash floored the man with one devastating blow, sending the man spiraling to the ground with a loud grunt.

Red picked himself up, nursing his throbbing cheek. A sharp hiss escaped his lips. "AHH!" he screamed. "That hurts!"

"You deserved it!" Ash screamed back. Pikachu abandoned ship and landed on the ground behind his trainer. His expression matched everyone else's: utter shock. Dawn, Misty, and Maya covered their mouths while Ryūga, Cynthia, and Brock stood frozen in place, flabbergasted.

' _Ash just punched someone,'_ was the collective thought in everyone's mind. The one who screamed was Misty. She was the most taken aback by Ash's charge. Never has the Cerulean Gym Leader seen him so livid.

"Yeah, I deserved that," Red agreed. He stood back up, mentally cursing his son's strength. "Your mom would say the same thing."

Ash growled back like an Arcanine. "Don't talk about her as if you care."

Red frowned. "I do care. I left _because_ I care."

"Oh sure," Ash wasn't buying it. "Next you're gonna tell me I'm about to become a big brother."

"Well, your mom and I _have_ been trying," he mumbled with red painting his cheeks. "Anyway, the reason I called you out here, Ash, is because I figured enough time has passed since my absen-"

"ASH STOP!" It was Dawn this time who yelled. Second time in a row, Ash punched his father. His fist trembled with anger. Ash's form hunched forward as he gripped his wrist to soothe his crazed hand.

"That's not good," Ryūga spoke up.

"Oh, you think?" Misty replied sarcastically. It was clear as day. The blue aura rising from Ash was on a different level than what Ryūga could project.

"It's beautiful," Dawn whispered. Despite the current circumstances, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the radiance of Ash's aura. It made her visualize the grand blue sky and vast blue ocean water, both pure, both infinite. His aura oozed rage, but at the same time, it displayed his innate strength, his will to protect that which he holds dear. Dawn became engulfed in such brilliant light, such dazzling illumination. She wanted to reach out and grasp the light with her hands, to hold it in her arms and never let go as it fills her chest with warmth.

"Wait, Ash!" the sudden yell shattered Dawn's inner thoughts, bringing her back to the matter at hand. Ash was making his way to the rising man that his father, but Ryūga and Brock rushed to his rescue. They restrained Ash, held his arms back. Well, they tried to.

"Uhh, we have a problem here!" Brock strained. He pulled on Ash's arm while Ryūga came in front and began pushing, but neither could hold back the enraged beast that was Ash Ketchum.

"It's not working," the blue-haired Sinnohite pointed out.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt him," Misty stated. "That should calm him down."

"Pika!" The electric rodent hated to do this, but he had no choice. He charged up a good bit of electricity and let it rip. "Pika-CHUUU!"

Ryūga and Brock dove out of the way while Ash continued his stride. He made no move to evade, for he could see it. He could perceive the Thunderbolt coming towards him, even with his back turned, and yet, he made no effort to dodge. Instead, a barrier projected itself around him, deflecting the Thunderbolt.

"Pika?" Pikachu was dumbfounded.

Misty was speechless. "What the?"

"By projecting one's aura, they're able to create barriers for that very purpose," Cynthia stated. She removed Riolu's pokéball from her person and called it forth. "We have to calm him down, or else he'll release it in one burst and injure us all."

"We can't have that!" Ryūga sprung to his feet and rushed at his acclaimed pupil. He lunged for the angry Ash, but he failed to get his arms on him. Ash could see his movements. "Ash, we need you to calm down," Ryūga grunted, still failing in his attempt to restrain the younger trainer. "How slippery are you?"

Ash was moving entirely unlike him, slipping and snaking his way out of Ryūga's futile grasps.

"So only when things are sour do you finally show your face," Ash stated to Red. He caught Ryūga's left arm, yanked him forward, and then tossed him back with little resistance. "On a normal day, you hide away and forget about us, but when terrible things are happening, you finally grow a heart and check in on us."

Red felt the weight of his son's words crash down on him. "Ash, I understand your frustrations, but if you give me a chance, I will expl–"

"You made mom cry." The aspiring Pokémon Master was in his father's face with his arm cocked back, fist ready to fly. "I'll never forgive that."

He aimed to attack, but his arm wouldn't move. It was being restrained yet again. This time, it took Ryūga and his Heracross to hold one arm back. Misty, Dawn, and Brock restrained the other, with Maya teaming up with Pikachu, Gible, Riolu, and Squirtle to push on Ash's leg. Chikorita had a Vine Whip wrapped around Ash's middle, and Primeape, Ash's Heracross, and Pidgeot were pulling on the Johto grass starter with all their might. Cynthia opposed them just in case Ash broke through, her left arm outstretched and generating a silver glow.

Ash struggled against his chains, barring his teeth as his glare penetrated the depths of his father's soul. The aura that outlined him was indeed a strong essence, but it lacked the skills to be considered complete.

"Mr. Ketchum," Ryūga stressed, digging the soles of his shoes into the ground and putting all his weight into his legs. He was both proud and worried at the same time. "If you have anything to say, better do it now while we got him." Even with all of them, Ash was still treading forward, albeit at a very slow pace.

"I don't want to hear _any_ more of your excuses!" Ash cried. "What you did is unforgivable!"

"Ryūga," grunted Misty. "What sort of… training are you two doing?"

"Don't ask."

"It's okay, everyone," Red said. He was smiling lightly. "Let him go."

Dawn responded first. "B-But."

"It'll be alright," Red assured her. "Ash needs this."

Everyone was skeptical of the man's idea. Hesitantly, they slowly released their hold on Ash. Misty and Dawn shared a look.

"Are you absolutely sure?" the Cerulean City Gym Leader inquired to the man. Red simply nodded and gave his hat a one-eighty turn, much like what Ash does when he's serious.

"Release the beast."

The girls slowly did so, only to flinch back as Ash took off with the speed of a Pikachu, accelerating past Cynthia, and throwing the first punch at his old man.

Red did nothing except stand there. His eyes flashed a darker shade of blue, and his view of the world slowed once more. He projected a barrier to absorb Ash's fist, hissing as the barrier trembled and cracked under the force. His son wasn't messing around. He really wanted to hurt his old man. The look in his eyes; Red could see his own face in the gleam. He sometimes wielded the same expression when he had serious business to attend.

"As long as I wasn't in Pallet Town, no one could touch you," Red began explaining. His barrier fell, and Ash rushed in, continuing his assault. His father chose to evade this time, while at the same time, get an informative read on his son's capabilities. "You would be surprised by how many people wanted me gone, and I mean the psychotic kind. To get me, they would target you and your mother. I couldn't let that happen, so I took the fight to them."

Red caught Ash's leg, his brow raising. He just noticed something weird. "Who in the world taught you how to fight?"

"That would be me!" Ryūga announced rather proudly with his arms folded. "He soaked it up like a sponge, too. Watch out for his right hook; it's a killer!"

"Ape!" Ash's Primeape chimed in. He too was proud of his trainer.

"Great," Red wasn't feeling the same, however. He sighed and weaved his way out of Ash's Close Combat. With his aura, the man saw the attacks coming more easily. He knew Ash wasn't aware, but his speed increased because he was using his aura's rage.

"And that just makes it all better?!" the young Ketchum questioned back with a sneer. "That makes the pain you caused mom fair?"

Ash hit a nerve with that last one. Albeit their progressing relationship, Red couldn't let go of the guilt of leaving his wife and son alone. It pained him to only stay in the shadows and watch from afar, unable to interact directly with them.

"I didn't let it get to me, but mom was a wreck," Ash continued. His attacks were coming quicker, a flurry of punches and kicks executed like an _experienced_ fighting-type. He remembered the nights he would wake up to his mom quietly sobbing, wishing to see her husband, but was heartbroken to see her wish never come true. She tried to put on a brave face, but Ash could see through it. His mom is the only woman he can accurately read, and it hurt him more to fail at comforting her. The solution was simple. Ash would even go as far as to say it was the simplest thing in the world. His mom wanted her husband back. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

Ash was inside Red's defenses. "You made her cry."

His father blocked with his arm and caught the second fist trying to sneak up on him. "And I cried with her when we were reunited. I love her, Ash. I love you too."

"LIAR!" Ash roared. Father and son locked eyes, one filled with remorse and regret, and the other overflowing with unbridled rage. They distanced themselves, with Ash panting more. Meanwhile, Red didn't show signs of fatigue.

"Is that how you tricked mom?" Ash questioned, holding back a snarl. He could climb trees like a Primeape, run like a valiant Rapidash, and snarl like an enraged Arcanine. "Did you get her with those false words."

"They're not lies," Red stated, clenching his fists. "I would never–"

"Then why did you do it in the first place?" Ash interrupted. When his father averted his gaze, Ash took the opportunity to attack. However, he found his body refusing to obey.

"What?"

"Hypnosis," Red commanded. Stepping out from behind him, his Espeon glared at Ash with her irises glowing red. Ash's turned the same color, but he fought the urge to sleep. His body was losing strength; he was feeling weak.

"We'll have to pick this up some other time," was all he heard from his father before his eyes closed and his body caved under the spell. Ash fell asleep.

"That could've gone better," Red sighed. "Thank you, Vee. I knew something like this would happen."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu and his faction rushed to their trainer's side. Primeape placed the unconscious Ash onto Pidgeot's wing, which she used as a hammock.

"Well that was a thing," Ryūga spoke up, still reeling from the fact his tinier pupil tossed him like a ragdoll a few minutes ago. "Remind me to never piss Ash off." He glared at Misty. "You especially."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she retorted, hand landing on her hip.

"You know what."

"Guys, now isn't the time," Brock acted as mediator.

Red nodded. "Agreed. Sorry, you all had to see that by the way."

"Are you okay, Mr. Ketchum?" Dawn inquired. The man scratched the back of his head.

"Would you believe me if I said this was harder than making up with his mom?"

"Mr. Ketchum, is everything alright?" asked Cynthia. "The last time Dawn and I saw you, it was not the greatest of introductions. Has something else happened?" She glanced to a nervous-looking Dawn, who faked a smile as reassurance, but the blonde Sinnohite knew better.

"There haven't been any current updates."

"What exactly is going on here?" the wild trainer, Ryūga, asked next. "How do you all know each other? Are you really Ash's father? Can I challenge you? And why is all of this happening?"

Red held his hands up defensively. "One at a time, Ryūga. I'll explain everything as best I can. Vee, do you mind staying out a bit longer?"

The psychic Eeveelution cried her consent, slightly annoyed by the others' stare.

Dawn was quick on the pokédex draw.

 **Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Espeon is able to read air currents, allowing it to predict the future, as well as its opponents' next moves.**

"It's so pretty," Maya gushed. She disappeared from her brother's side and began petting the psychic Eeveelution, eliciting much purring from the Pokémon. "You evolve from Eevee, right?"

"That's right," Red answered. It warmed his heart to see people and Pokémon enjoying one another. "This Espeon is a bit more unique than other ones though."

Maya fixed Red with a confused stare. "What do you mean?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. Ryūga, I honestly can't say for sure what's happening. This is the biggest crisis in the making we've ever dealt with. I'll tell you this: Team Rocket is not the only team we have to worry about. In Sinnoh, there's an organization called Team Galactic who's formed an alliance with Team Rocket. We're led to believe Team Rocket and Galactic are behind the recent kidnappings and altered behavior of some individuals."

"Why would they do such terrible things though?" Misty asked. She nearly choked the life out of Togepi, who popped out of her arms and scurried to its big brother, Pikachu. "Stealing people's Pokémon is one thing, but separating people from their families is too cruel, even for Team Rocket."

Red shook his head. It seems they have no idea the true extent to which Team Rocket is capable of. "This is only the tip of the iceberg, I'm afraid. Team Rocket has been acting more subtly than normal. They're trying to draw less attention to themselves, and it's making it harder to gather intel."

"That must be why we haven't seen them lately – Jessie, James, and Meowth," Brock pointed out. It did explain a lot. "The entire week we've stayed here, we haven't seen one glimpse of them. They'd have made a million attempts to steal our Pokémon by now."

"Right, but listen, there's something you must all be wary of." Red narrowed his eyes on each of them. "Stealing isn't the only thing Team Rocket is guilty of. They have a second agenda. When you hear the word morph, what do you imagine?"

The group exchanged looks. It was a broad question.

"Morph as in transforming?" Cynthia asked, her face scrunched up in deep contemplation.

Red gave a curt nod. "That's right. It's a term we give to special kind of Pokémon. Have you ever come across a Pokémon capable of human speech?"

"Yes, actually," Ryūga chimed in. "There was a male Pyroar in Sprout Tower that cussed me and Cynthia out. It was really freaky."

"Team Rocket's Meowth can talk too," Misty added.

"Interesting." Red wracked his brain. "Every time you encounter Team Rocket, has their Meowth ever appeared more human-like?"

"Not at all; he's just a regular Meowth," answered Brock. "Although, I've noticed that he can still be caught like any other Pokémon. I don't think people-Pokémon is an exception to that."

"Hmm, then it might not be a Morph. I doubt you had time to question the Pyroar, so I'll just explain it. When I say morph, I am referring to a unique group of people and Pokémon who are capable of transforming into one another and back again."

A collective silence filled the group. Red waited for someone to speak, but the looks on their faces told him it would take a minute. It reminded him of the time he first learned of this. The looks on the kids' faces were the same as his.

"Say what?" Ryūga was the silence breaker. He waved his hand for Red to slow down a notch, his brain trying to process the statement. "Hold on, wait a minute. Are you telling us, people can become Pokémon, and Pokémon can become human?"

Red nodded. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. It's insane, I know, but it's true. There are people like this hiding in plain sight. You never know. The person can even use that Pokémon's moves as effectively as the Pokémon they become. That Pyroar you mentioned; it most likely is a human transformed into one. Was it fluent human speech?"

"To make a sailor proud," replied Hayate's son.

"But that doesn't explain why it attacked," Cynthia pointed out. "They seemed very intent on destroying Sprout Tower, but when I asked, I received no answer. Well, not the answer I was expecting." She didn't appreciate its foul language.

"Maybe it was testing its strength?" Dawn suggested.

"Possibly, or maybe they wanted to send a message. There are a lot of variables to consider." Red gestured to his Espeon. "Let's look at my Espeon for example. She can't become human, nor can she speak like one. However, when she was still just an Eevee, she was able to freely evolve between Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon, and then de-evolve back."

The group grew silent once more. Espeon whipped her head away from their gawking eyes, angered by their judgmental ogling.

' _Don't you know it's impolite to stare?'_ she told them via her psychic powers.

"How is that possible?" Brock questioned.

"The power of science," Red answered. "Team Rocket's second agenda is seeing what they can create through science. They tampered with Vee's DNA, giving her the ability to access her various evolutions. After I rescued her, she eventually became the Espeon you see now and lost the ability to morph."

"How awful, you poor thing," Maya pouted, bringing Vee into a massive hug. "Why would they torture you like that?"

"Coverage," Ryūga spoke up. He was placed under everyone's gaze. "I think I get it. By giving Pokémon control of their evolutions, they essentially gain control over their entire line or create the possibility for a hybridization capable of both worlds. However, by giving Pokémon the ability to evolve freely into their separate lines, they can cover weakness their other evolutions have."

He used Espeon as another example. "Your Espeon. You said she once could become Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon. All three have different weaknesses. Going up against a grass-type with Vaporeon? Change to Flareon. Battling a ground-type with Jolteon? Become Vaporeon. Eevee can evolve into eight different types of Pokémon. That's a lot of type coverage."

"And based on what Mr. Ketchum said about these recent kidnappings and the Morphs," Cynthia chimed in. She eyed Ryūga's warily. "You don't think…"

The two came to the same conclusion, and Ryūga's eyes became feral as the thought popped into his head. He executed a Mightyena's feral growl.

"How many?"

"I don't know, but Prof. Elm and Rowan are related to this very issue. Team Rocket needs them for some reason. We're just not sure what that reason is."

Ryūga slammed a fist into his open hand. "Those rotten…" He controlled his words for Maya's sake. Sailors were about to sing praise by the string of lyrics swirling around in Ryūga's head. "My townsfolk."

"Despicable," Cynthia concurred with her friend. She wondered if her home region is fairing better. _'If grandpa didn't send me away!'_

"That's all I know on the matter," Red stated. "We have eyes looking everywhere, including Sinnoh, but it'll take some time." He let out a breath. That was an exhausting explanation. Clapping his hands together, Red prepared himself for what was going to happen next. "As for my identity. Yes, I am Ash's father. My full name is Red Ketchum. His mother, Delia, is my wife, and we, too, are reunited. During my adventures, I tangoed with Team Rocket and various organizations. Because of this, I grew paranoid and thought my wife and son would constantly be in danger. There were other solutions, I'm sure, but my paranoia got the better of me. So, I left Pallet Town, telling everyone I was going on a journey. I wasn't technically lying, but my suspicions wouldn't allow me to call home. I thought the signal would be traced back somewhere. There wouldn't be any point of my absence then. My wife has forgiven me, but as you just witnessed."

"Ash was ready to beat you to a pulp," Ryūga finished the sentence. "Now, I'm a big dude. I don't fall that easily, but Ash threw me away like I was trash."

Red smiled proudly at his son's strength. "If you think that's bad, you should feel his aura."

Ryūga paled. They all did, even Cynthia. She was more attuned to the art than Ryūga, so she can more accurately gauge someone's aura. She was both impressed and nervous by what Ash is capable of.

"Ash's aura eclipses Ryūga and my own," she said. "Is it safe to assume he is stronger than you, Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yep, the apple didn't fall too far from the tree with this one."

"How come he never told us?" Misty asked. "Ash never said one word about you to any of us?"

"After how he exploded, I can see why," Brock added. Red managed a small smile, complete with nervous laughter.

"To be honest, this is exactly how I expected things to turn out. His mom acted in a similar fashion, but I managed to convince her to give me another chance. Sadly, it'll be a long while before Ash does the same. I can't blame him though; he has every right to be angry."

"You're part of the G-Men, right?" Maya inquired, tugging on his shirt. Red nodded, and she continued. "Do you know my parents? Leyna and Hayate."

The man smiled back. "Every member of the G-Men knows who your parents are. Your father is one of our strongest members."

"Do you happen to know where they are? I haven't been able to get in touch with them for a few days now," said Ryūga, whose concern was evident by his countenance.

Red stroked his chin. "Last time I remember, I think they're in Cerulean City. They're baiting our hunters to chase after them instead."

"Hunters? You're all being hunted down?" Ryūga was even more worried. Maya was shaking.

"People want us out of the way, Ryūga. They know we'll stop them from achieving their goals."

"But still."

"Mr. Ketchum," Misty spoke up. "Brock and I are the Gym Leaders of Pewter and Cerulean City. Should we head back?"

"Yeah, I don't want anything to happen while I'm gone," the squinty-eyed teen nodded in agreement with his fellow Gym Leader.

"That is all up to you. Cerulean City is in good hands since Ryūga and Maya's parents are there, but I have some of my Pokémon patrolling different cities. They'll contact me if anything goes wrong, so I think you can relax."

They couldn't.

Red checked the time. He didn't like being away from Pallet too long now. "I'm sorry, but I must go. We'll be seeing a lot of each other. I hope I can count on you all for backup."

The group nodded their consent. There was a lot for them to take in.

"Mr. Ketchum, one more question," Dawn spoke up. She appeared more uneasy. "Umm, is…is Twinleaf Town doing alright?"

Red flashed the bluenette a smile. "It's doing just fine. I have a Nidoking and Nidoqueen looking after it. They'll protect everyone."

Dawn copied Red's expression. "Thank you. I'm very grateful."

"No problem. Look after my boy, okay, all of you?"

"He's in good hands," Ryūga replied. "I'll mold him into a proud soldier."

Red rubbed the back of his neck. "If those punches and kicks were any indications, I can believe it." There's certainly room to grow, but Red wasn't complaining one bit. He found it refreshing that his son is training alongside his Pokémon. Trainers like to sit on the sidelines and give commands without knowing the kind of practice the Pokémon go through.

"Weights and wrestling; that's what we do. I'm making heavier weights since the old ones are too weak now. I'm thinking a hundred pounds total," Ryūga said this with an excited gleam in his eyes. Some of Ash's Pokémon paled, though, as the silver and black-haired trainer rambled off. Primeape and both Heracrosses were pumped. The rest, not so much.

"You're a tyrant," Misty commented, siding with the poor Pokémon.

"Do you want to make it two hundred, _private?"_ Ryūga retorted, lifting his brow in anticipation of Misty's response. The red-head opened her mouth but was silenced by Pikachu slapping his paws over it and glaring menacingly at her, slowly shaking his head.

"Pikachupi, pika." In human terms, "Misty, no."

Red chuckled at the antics. It reminded him of his conversations with Blue and Green. He would be the one doing silly stuff with Blue giggling and Green shaking his head while smiling.

"You all take care now," he said, but then something clicked. "Oh yeah! Before I forget, here. These are for Ash."

Brock accepted the incubated Pokémon egg. Ryūga immediately recognized the design.

"It's exactly like mine," he spoke up.

"And this here is an Xtransceiver his mom bought him," Red continued. "Have Ash call his mom _immediately_. If he doesn't want his ears tore off that is."

"Ow, I'd rather take ear-pulling than wallops to the head." Ryūga rubbed a phantom lump on his skull. His mom was deadly with a spoon, especially with a ladle. He has an irrational fear of ladles thanks to her, something he's glad his baby sister hasn't exploited yet.

"Don't joke about that. It's not a pleasant experience," Brock warned him, shuddering from all the times Misty forcibly yanked him around by the earlobe. He can't help it though! Women are so beautiful.

"And lastly, do one of you mind handing me Ash's pokédex?" Red requested. Pikachu did as such, and everyone watched the man fiddle with it. "I keep telling Prof. Oak to record the information he gets from other professors, but he wouldn't know a good idea even if it slapped him upside the head."

After making sure everything was good to go, Red then pointed Ash's pokédex at the Sinnoh Pokémon.

 **Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and its thick down protects it from the cold.**

 **Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat.**

 **Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.**

"It couldn't do that before, I bet. Now, Ash doesn't need to worry about his pokédex being unable to identify new regional Pokémon. I also added another upgrade, just to give him a little help with his training." Red handed the pokédex back to Pikachu.

"What did you do?"

"I extended Ash's total Pokémon capacity. Now, he'll be able to carry nine Pokémon with him before needing to make changes. Cool, right?"

"Can you do the same for me?" Ryūga tried not to beg.

"Me too." Dawn even used a girl's most deadly weapon – the dreaded puppy eyes. Fortunately, Red can last two minutes before crumbling.

"Sorry, but I only had one chip," he replied, watching the two deflate. He silently breathed in relief. Puppy eyes are one of every man's weakness. "That'll do it from me though. I have to get back to Pallet Town, but I'll be in touch." Red called out his Aerodactyl. "Stay safe guys." Red glanced at his son once more. First meeting didn't go so well. That didn't discourage him. It just meant he needed to try again next time, harder.

Hopping on the back of Aero and calling back Vee, Red left the group and vanished over the horizon. With the group of seven, a heavy silence filled the air. No one knew what to say. The situation was a lot heavier than they expected. It was hard to swallow. People being turned into Pokémon and brainwashed to obey a crazy mastermind; it was hard to believe. Pokémon being tested on like guinea pigs, having their entire genetic structure altered, sounded like a nightmare waiting to come true.

"Okay, I'm going to come out and say it," Ryūga broke the silence. "I'm pissed. I'm pissed, worried, and downright disgusted. I want people to pay, I want to punch some in their faces, and then I want to finish traveling."

It was Cynthia who found her voice next, starting with a small giggle by Ryūga's choice of words. "I can't say I disagree. This has certainly taken a wrong turn. Something must be done before any more people and Pokémon suffer." Her Pokémon voiced their agreement.

"You're right," Brock spoke up next. "Despite what Mr. Ketchum said, I still can't help but worry about Pewter City. When we get back to the Pokémon Center, I have some calls to make."

The Pewter Gym Leader then turned towards Ryūga, his squinty face more hardened for the decision he was about to make. "Is there any room for me in your camp, Ryūga?"

The person in question cocked his head to the side. The first time he invited Brock to join him and Ash, he flat out refused. Misty at least gave it a couple of days before stopping, but Ryūga still considered her part of the army. "There's always room for new recruits, but are you sure you want to? You weren't that willing to join the first time."

"I know, but," Brock clenched his fists. He couldn't bear to imagine what would happen to his home if something became of it. He'd be crushed, filled with anger. His Pokémon are working arduously alongside Ryūga. It was his turn. As Gym Leader, he has a duty to fulfill. "After hearing what Mr. Ketchum said, I can't sit back and let this go on any longer. If there's any way I can help, I will. To do that, I should take a page from my Pokémon's book and work hard too. So, will you have me?"

Ryūga smiled and clapped Brock on the shoulder. "Sure, I'll never turn down that kind of drive. You're more than welcome to join us, but I'm warning you, we do crazy stuff."

"I'll try not to slow you all down." Brock shook hands with Ryūga, thus solidifying their contract.

"Welcome to the army, Private Brock. Ash is already Second Class, but I'm sure you'll catch up in due time."

Someone tugged on Ryūga's pants leg. Looking down, he was greeted by Gible, who seemed eager herself.

"You wish to join him too, Gible?" Cynthia inquired. The Land Shark Pokémon gave a mock salute. Who knows? It could be fun.

"Hey, the more the merrier." Ryūga kneeled and shook the Pokémon's paws. "Welcome aboard, Private Gible. You'll make a fine addition."

"If Gible wishes to join, I suppose that means Dawn and I will be in your care from now on," Cynthia said, a small smile on her lips. "We can count on you to show us what Johto has to offer, right?"

"Sure, leave it to me. You won't be getting lost with me at the helm," Ryūga stated confidently, pressing a closed fist to his chest.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Misty commented.

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't you trust my directional skills? Misty, I'm hurt, honestly."

"No offense Ryūga, but you haven't traveled with us long enough yet. Even if you don't mean to, something will throw us off course," Brock spoke up.

"He's right. Ash has no sense of direction, and something always happened with Team Rocket that delayed our travels," Misty continued. "If we can get to the next two towns without getting lost once, I'll be surprised."

Maya knew the smile on her brother's face. The one he made whenever something difficult is being present to him.

"Hmm, is that a challenge, Misty?" he inquired. Behind him, Maya was covering her face. She wanted to warn Misty not to indulge her brother's hobbies or whatever one would call their likes, but her brother would insist and press the red-head for more.

"Sure," and Maya was about to tear her hair out. "If you can get us to the next two towns at a decent time with minimal distractions, I will rejoin your so-called army."

Ryūga rubbed his hands together like a supervillain, his large grin threatening to split his face. "Deal, and if I fail, you'll no longer be referred to as private, and I'll help you with your little predicament."

The red-head raised a brow. "What predicament?"

Ryūga didn't respond directly. He nudged his head towards the still sleeping Ash and gave her a thumbs up, winking suggestively. Her brain caught on, and a rush of blood flooded to her cheeks, staining them pink.

"So, do we have a deal?" Ryūga extended his hand, making sure the other was present to avoid misunderstandings. Misty, shaking the nerves away, accepted the bet, frowning and glaring at Ryūga's smug smirk.

She had a counterattack. "When I win though, you have to call Clair and ask her out."

"What?!" Ryūga flinched.

"YES!" Maya cheered. She ran and hugged Misty's legs. "Misty, you're the greatest."

"Still want to make the bet?" the gym leader pressed on, relishing in the embarrassment etched on Ryūga's face. He struggled to hide his blush. Overall, he accepted the terms.

"Fine, nothing I can't handle, but you better get used to being called Private Misty, _private."_

The water lover growled. She really hated being called that. Just the way he places so much emphasis on it ticks her off.

"Let's not get into it right now," Brock intervened. "It's starting to get late. Let's head back to the Pokémon Center and prepare for tomorrow."

The group placed Ash on Pidgeot's back and let her carry him as the rest walked back, and pestered Ryūga about his relationship with Clair, much to his dismay and the Pokémon's amusement.

* * *

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. All he was supposed to do is get in, steal the orb, get out, and return to base. Simple. He took the necessary precautions, like making sure the cameras were still showing the prize but playing on a loop the entire time. So then how is it someone managed to catch him? None of the guards noticed him until he rendered them unconscious. The guests were too preoccupied with other artifacts to notice him running to and fro. Getting the prize out was the most difficult part, and yet he did it successfully and without alerting anyone. So, when did he slip up? It couldn't have been during his escape. He was invisible during the appropriation, and none were the wiser during his trek to base. It was a one hundred percent successful mission!

He was infuriated. No, he was absolutely livid. Someone had the nerve to call him out on his success and ruined his perfect record. He maintained a one hundred percent rate since he joined the practice. He still does, but the fact someone caught onto him, watched him without his senses picking them up, and admitting that they knew what he did lit a flame inside his stomach that refused to go out. He felt like lashing out, cursing the mysterious cause of his anger with all his hate. They ruined his perfect record!

' _Get a grip, Nick.'_ Nicolas told himself. _'You can't afford to show weakness. They'll milk it dry. Calm down. You can still get out of this.'_

" _Your sister dies."_ That last message made him even more livid.

' _FUCK!'_ He stomped the ground, cursing under his breath. If his grandma heard him, she would be both proud and ashamed of him. His grandpa would laugh it off, his booming voice praising him, only to be smacked upside the head by his wife and the grandmother. Nicolas didn't care though. He was freaking out!

' _Someone got to her! Giovanni, you son of a bitch! You promised nothing would happen to her! You fucking liar!'_

Nicolas paced back and forth, roughly messing with his hair as his mind repeated that line. _"Your sister dies."_

' _AAAHH! WHY NOW?!'_ He was steaming.

"You came."

Nicolas halted his step. His body grew tense as three individuals seemingly appeared from thin-air, landing around him. They were completely identical to one another, each sporting long white hair stopping at their backs, with a long bang on either side of their faces, falling to their shoulders. They donned a black and gray, sleeveless top, dark gloves stretching to their biceps, and a pair of long black pants with an X-shaped, belt-like accessory stitched on the middle. Their mouths were covered by masks, and their eyes, a soulless gray, landed upon Nicolas and his fiery form. Even though he was surrounded, he didn't show any fear.

"Yeah, I did," he replied. "Who are you three?" He kept his tone in check. They had the advantage over him. If they were watching him as he claimed, he didn't want to risk saying anything that would hurt his sister. Just the thought made his blood boil. He was tempted to just call out Lilith and have her go to town, but he stayed his hand.

The triplets broke their diamond formation and formed a line, so Nicolas could see all three. Nighttime was swiftly approaching, and with their getup, it would be near impossible to keep them in view.

"We are the Shadow Triad," the middle triplet stated.

"We are beings of shadows…and not easily noticed," said the far-right.

"We summoned you here to relay a message from our Lord Ghetsis," chimed in the far-left. Nicolas wasn't buying into this. He knew their kind. There was a catch at the end, and if he didn't play along…no, he stopped thinking about that. She would be okay. She had to.

"I'm listening." Nicolas wasn't going to like this.

The triplets spoke in sync. "We have a Pokémon our Lord refused to accept. As one blessed with the same gift, you should be able to see its true power. Use this Pokémon to stop Team Galactic."

The questions were already overflowing.

The middle Shadow Triad reached behind him, putting Nicolas on the defensive. The young trainer watched carefully as the ninja-like man pulled out a Dusk Ball. Nicolas didn't let his guard down, though.

"Wait a minute," he spoke out. "This is all very confusing. Why does your boss want me to have this Pokémon? I don't know any of you, and I don't see how I'm interesting enough to keep tags on. Secondly, what do you mean by "blessed with the same gift" or whatever you said? Lastly, what did you do to my baby sister? I swear if you touched a hair on her precious head, I will fuck you all u-."

Nicolas was suddenly pinned to the ground. A foot pressed down on his back, and the cold metallic surface of Bisharp's blades touched his neck. Moving his eyes, he spotted the Bisharp holding him down as another had his occupied pokéballs, its blade ready to cut through them.

He tensed up again.

"Don't forget; we have your sister in our sights. It's amazing how blissfully unaware she is to your predicament," the far-left shadow member spat, kneeling in front of Nicolas with his cold eyes locking onto Nicolas's. "That all can change if you dare defy Ghetsis, and then you'll join her in peace. Nothing will stop him from achieving his goals. Do we have an understanding?"

The Bisharp holding him down pressed its blades harder into his skin, cutting it just enough to make Nicolas's blood start to drip forth. The second Bisharp dragged its retractable blade across Lynx's pokéball slowly, a screeching noise reverberating off the collision.

"Why me?" Nicolas asked. "I still don't get it."

"Figure it for yourself." The two Bisharps were called back. "You have been warned."

As quickly as they came, the Shadow Triad vanished, leaving the floored Nicolas to contemplate the matter. In front of him were the Dusk Ball and a small note, but he didn't care about them. The young chestnut-brown haired trainer quickly picked himself up and grabbed his stolen Pokémon. He hugged them to his chest and snarled back another string of curses.

"Sneaky bastards." Nicolas clipped the pokéballs to his belt. He glanced at the black and green ball lying on the ground, feeling hesitant to grab it. "They're watching me though." He had no choice. His head was a hurricane of different questions, and each one just made him angrier than before. If there was one thing he hated, it was not obtaining the information he needed for a mission. He was left to his own devices, not even a clue given to him. He hated it

"Let's see what this is about. Ambrosia, Lynx, let's play." He summoned his Croagunk and Weavile, the latter of whom tackled him in a massive hug. The former stuck close. Something worried her and Weavile; they didn't want to be far from their trainer, but Croagunk noticed that Zoroark wasn't around again. In their trainer's time of need, she decided to stay absent. The nerve!

"Everything's alright, Lynx, Ambrosia, but things just got complicated," her trainer said. The way he said it put her on edge. She wasn't liking this one bit. Ambrosia's trainer looked shaken. Like he just went through a tough ordeal.

"Vile?" Weavile tilted her head, eyeing the ball on the ground.

"There's a Pokémon inside," her trainer told them. "We're supposed to use it against Team Galactic."

The Pokémon were surprised. They were supposed to do what?

"I'll explain it later. Let's see what kind of Pokémon they dumped on me." Nicolas picked the ball off the ground.

However.

"AAAHH!" He screamed, startling his Pokémon. The Dusk Ball flew into a patch of grass, and Nicolas fell on his behind, clenching his wrist as if it was on fire. His breathing became heavy.

"Weavile!"

Gunk!"

His Pokémon rushed to his side immediately, incredibly taken aback by his sudden outburst. Ambrosia retrieved the pokéball while Lynx comforted their frightened trainer.

Nicolas, on the other hand, couldn't even find the words. When he touched the Dusk Ball just then, he saw something cutting him in two. That's why he let out a scream and threw the capsule away. He was being attacked.

"What?" he paused to catch his breath. "What was that?"

"Gunk." Ambrosia present the Dusk Ball but kept her distance in case her trainer had another panic attack.

"Th-Thank you, Ambrosia. I-I don't know what came over me. I-I just…blacked out for a second." Nicolas swallowed the lump in his throat as his fingers touched the ball. He wrenched back habitually, expecting another vision, but he saw nothing this time. It was hard to tell if that was a good or dreadful thing. Stifling his fears, the trainer took the pokéball in his hand and called forth the Pokémon inside. He held his breath as black light glowed from the capsule, and the inhabitant appeared before them.

Ambrosia was ready to defend her trainer and fellow Pokémon. Her Poison Jab was primed and poised to strike.

The light faded, and the trio was shocked by the Pokémon. It was a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a metal body and a saucer-shaped head. It is primarily purple with several gray markings, with two large red eyes and a small white part that the trio determined was its mouth. It has thin arms with overlapping segments, each one ending with a single, pointed claw. There is a gray circle on each shoulder and a gray band around its abdomen. Its segmented legs each end with a large, upward curving claw, but the most noticeable characteristic is the large cannon attached to its back and the blue light emanating from it.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Nicolas asked the million-dollar question. He turned to the piece of paper left behind. There was a single name written on it. "Gene...sect?"


End file.
